Il fut écrit Comme l'air que je respire
by Keurjani
Summary: Ce qui nous lie... Est comme l'air que je respire" Sauront-ils admettre la réalité? Comment pourrait-on accepté une telle dépendance? Première partie de ce que l'on nomme Destin. Après tout: "Il fut écrit que..."
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Auteur : Bel Uriel Disraeli

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont effectivement pas à moi ! Mais les élucubrations autour oui ! Je n'ais qu'une idée en tête… Prouver que Gin n'est pas un traître, mais j'ai le don de faire compliquer lorsque je m'y mets, histoire de prouver à l'auteur qu'il n'aura jamais autant de talent que moi, puisque j'aurais monté le scénario !

Huissier : Cela ne vous confère aucun pouvoir !

B : Si ! De prouver au reste de l'univers que je suis un génie ! Mouahahahahahahahahahaha !

Huissier : Je demande à la cours, après cet exemple la peine maximale, ainsi que le transfert dans un secteur appropriée pour la soigner !

Le juge acquiesce. Béli continue dans son délire : Ahahahahahahahahahahaha !!!!

Couples: Il risque d'avoir un large panel... Je vais caser pas mal de couple et le premier est sans surprise un Bya/Ren...

Résumer : Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime ! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin ? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit ?

IL FUT ECRIT…

PROLOGUE

Au commencement étais la famille Royale, et distinctement d'elle pour la protéger et la servir était les 5

Dalhia, Leviath, Fû, Kaïne, Fôl.

Les cinq étaient les piliers protecteurs, inébranlables de la Royauté, ils étaient les Nious* de cinq portes.

Puis vint l'équilibre du Seireitei et du monde des Humains, un univers au pied d'un autre univers.

Naquis les holows et les shinigamis, un autre équilibre au sein d'un équilibre.

Et de mise en abime en mise en abime naquis la fin et le recommencement.

Bientôt les shinigamis devinrent très puissant, et ceux là furent appelés par la Royauté afin de devenir la Division 0, ultime division d'élite.

Et lorsque la Division 0 prit enfin fonction les cinq piliers furent reléguer…

Alors commença la fin.

Il fut écrit qu'un membre de la famille Royale se rendrait sur terre, afin qu'il ramène sagesse et humilité, et qu'à son retour un autre irait afin que toujours la Royauté n'oublie son devoir.

Mais il advint que Teiketsu ne retrouva sa route alors il fut convenu que Kaïne: Taïka'Hi** lui servirait de bouclier.

Mais lorsqu'il échoua, il fut exilé, et l'un après l'autre on envoya les Nious ramener L'Innocence perdue, et l'un après l'autre ils ne revinrent pas.

Condamné à errer sans son retour à elle.

Et depuis… Il fut écrit qu'ils errèrent sans jamais se croiser, entre le Seireitei, le Monde des Humains et Hueco Mundo.

Les shinigamis appelés à la Division 0, sont des régulateurs :

Ils ont pour spécificité de manipuler à volonté leur reiatsu, sans pour autant être des Nious, et lorsque les piliers échouèrent, on y envoya les régulateurs….

Il fut écrit qu'au commencement était la famille Royale…

Comme il fut écrit que L'Innocence ne retrouverait seule se route…

Comme il fut écrit que le Seireitei et le Monde des Humains causeraient, s'ils demeuraient, la perte de la Royauté.

Comme il fut écrit que les gardiens ne reviendraient sans elle.

Comme il fut écrit qu'au commencement était la fin…

Comme il fut écrit que tout ceci était liés.

Mais il ne fut pas écrit que ce qui ne l'était pas ne pourrait pas être changer.

Alors…

Il fut écrit qu'on ne pourrait pas prédire ce qui n'est pas écrit, il trempa sa plume dans l'encre et lissa la page blanche de son autre main, puis doucement en écoutant la plume gratter le papier…

Il nota sur la feuille.

«_Au commencement était la fin, au commencement était Aizen Sosuke »_

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Vocab:

Nious*: Roi gardien

Taïka'Hi**: Littéralement, Maître du feu

Je sais que c'est inattendu mais j'ai cette idée de fic en tête depuis un moment et elle refuse me lâcher ! Si c'est pas méchant !J'ai donc décidé de la publier ! Ceci n'est que le prologue, une petite partie de l'iceberg.

La fic sera en trois actes, et la première partie débute avec le couples Bya /Ren..

Titre du prochain : Partie I « Comme l'air que je respire » Chapitre I : Décision

^__^ Gros bisous !

Ps: Je veux des reviews! Je sais que ce n'est que le début et que c'est un peu confu, mais la suite éclaircira le tout. Merci de me lire! Prochaine publication la semaine prochaine si je crève pas!


	2. Chapter 2: Décision

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disraeli

Disclaimer: Je sais que mon, imagination peut atteindre des profondeurs inégalées, mais je vous jure Mr le Juge que je ne l'ais pas inventé! Tite Kubo m'a bien fait don de ses personnages de Bleach!

Juge: Et dans cette même période, vous avez conquit le monde je présume... Oui, oui Miss Disraeli, cependant je dois encore rejeter votre demande, non, je ne peux permettre que l'on vous site sur les couvertures du mangas! Affaire suivante!

Couple: Bya/Ren

Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime ! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin ? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit ?

**Il Fut écrit...**

**ACTE I**

Partie I Chapitre I: Décision...

Le chef de la famille Kuchiki fixa un point devant lui. Il pouvait se le permettre maintenant...

Renji se releva difficilement, il avait laissé Ishida pour foncer vers le lieu ou émanait faiblement le reiatsu de Rukia. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, la terreur l'empêchait de réfléchir vraiment, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard! Pourvu qu'il est encore le temps de...

Lorsqu'il pilla enfin, le périmètre était froid.

Vide, totalement et douloureusement vide, vide et inexpressif, le sous-capitaine de la 6ème Divisions regarda le noble. Celui-ci semblait... Comme glacé de l'intérieur, figé... Mort? La tête de Rukia reposait sur son genou, inconsciente. Byakuya n'était pas arrivé à temps pour éviter de telle blessure, il laissait son reiatsu englober la jeune femme pour la soigner. Elle bougea faiblement, attirant son regard, et le masque du noble s'effondra, l'inquiétude plissa son front, l'amertume creusa une fossette au coin de ses lèvres, et ses yeux se voilèrent de désarroi. Il ressentait chaque blessure comme dans sa propre chair, il ôta d'un geste sûr les mèches du front de Rukia.

_**FLASH**_

-Cela suffit!

La voix de la femme résonna dans le silence qu'elle engendra en tapant sur la table, en pleine réunion familiale.

-C'est assez!

Reprit-elle sur le même ton furieux, elle se leva, droite et fière.

-Il est temps que cela cesse! Voilà plus de cinquante ans que cela dure! Quand, mon fils, quitteras-tu ce deuil indigne! Ce caprice d'enfant!

Le silence tombé était stupéfiant, le noble resta stoïque, quoique, il fut abasourdi d'un tel éclat.

-Devrais-je rendre compte à ton défunt père de ton rôle néfaste? Devrais-je lui dire que j'ai porté en mon sein celui qui causa la fin de l'une des famille la plus prestigieuse que l'on connu!? Celui qui enterra avec sa défunte épouse l'avenir de tout un clan!

Elle ne flancherait pas, elle releva au contraire la tête.

-Nous nous sommes pliés à ton désir lorsque tu as épousé cette paysanne, nous avons courbé l'échine lorsque tu as décidé d'adopter sa sœur! Et aujourd'hui nous devrions nous rompre les reins sous le joug de ton deuil!!!

Le scandale avait éclaté! A la table les murmures partirent comme un feu de paille.

-Emporteras-tu dans ton entêtement l'avenir de notre famille!?

Il la fixa froidement, se sentant douloureusement poignardé.

-Le clan ne souffre nullement de ma position.

Sa voix basse et autoritaire fit mourir les autres protestations.

-Au contraire, il n'a jamais été aussi fort.

Rajouta t-il avec lucidité, ce qui était parfaitement vrai! La semaine dernière ils avaient encore célébré un mariage.

-Aussi fort des rumeurs qui courts sur ta liaison avec la sœur de cette paysanne!

Il tiqua imperceptiblement, se tendant brutalement, d'autre aurait déjà expiré pour moins, elle poursuivit.

-Il semblerait que tu es un don, mon fils, pour ignorer les scandales que tu engendres!

Elle tremblait presque de rage, ou de désarroi?

-Fais taire cette ignominie! Que je n'entende plus dans mon sillage l'insulte de l'inceste dont on t'accuses. Répudies cette gamine ou marie la!

Marier Rukia? Une colère froide l'envahit, à la table le changement de pression de son reiatsu ne passa pas inaperçue. Son regard s'endurcit.

-Quitte ce deuil!

Il pesa ses mots en la fixant.

-Je reste le seul à décider en ce lieu, et l'affaire de mon deuil est un joug que je porte seul. Aucun Kuchiki ne peut prétendre le contraire. Suis-je celui qui vous empêche de vous remarier mère?

Le coup porté horrifia l'assistance. Tous, savait l'amour inconditionnel que vouait la mère Kuchiki à son défunt mari, ainsi que son choix de veuvage.

-Il suffit, les Kuchikis n'ont que faire de scandale, les ragots n'engagent que ceux qui les écoutent.

Il c'était levé et avant qu'elle ne pu esquiver le moindre geste, il apparut derrière elle par un shunpô, voulant l'inciter à se rasseoir.

-Ne devrions nous pas montrer l'exemple en les ignorant?

La gifle partit violemment, elle claqua dans l'horreur ambiant, personne n'en revenait! Elle avait osé lever la main sur lui! En public!

-Devrais-je ignorer lorsque le fruit de ma chair devient cercueil de mon clan!

Sa voix n'était pas loin de l'hystérie. Il la regarda de nouveau, alors que la marque de sa main s'étalait sur la peau laiteuse, il lui tenait le poignet par réflexe.

-Il est de ton devoir de quitter ce deuil! Et si tu ne veux pas la faire pour la famille, fait le pour ta mère... Je me fiche de cette paysanne!

Elle tremblait littéralement de colère mal contenu, une détresse accablante dans la voix la faisait vibrer.

-Mère de mon sang...

-J'ai perdu mon époux! M'infligeras tu la douleur de ne voir courir mes petits enfants! N'as tu donc aucune pitié? Me refuseras tu de tenir la chair de ma chair!?

Tout d'un coup, elle lui apparut fatiguée, éreintée, une femme épuisée de tenir son rang, ronger par la douleur d'un long veuvage. Il lui baisa tendrement la paume, alors que les larmes de confusion et de désarroi qui perlaient à ses yeux ruisselaient sur ses joues.

-On dira de moi que j'ai été un fils indigne, mais pas un mauvais chef de clan... Il suffit, j'ai entendu la demande.

Elle semblait hébétée et perdue, avec douceur elle se rassit, tentant de garder dignement la tête haute. Il acquiesça à l'encontre d'un de ses conseiller, celui-ci tapa dans ses mains, attirant l'attention.

-La discussion est clause, il se fait tard...

_**FIN FLASH**_

Cette scène c'était produite il y a deux semaines de cela, et l'ultime idée d'utiliser Rukia en la mariant pour taire les rumeurs, lui serrait encore les entrailles.

La respiration de la jeune femme sur son genou se fit plus dégagée, il la regarda sans la voir. Il ferait tout pour la protéger,même de lui-même, lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers Renji, sa décision était prise...

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

AND THAT'S ALL??

Et oui, je sais, je sais, ce chapitre est fort court. Cette fic risque d'être trèèèèès longue! Mais mon cerveau de dégénérée la toute tracée, et qui va lentement va sûrement, donc je vous prierais lecteur de ne pas me lapider! Je vous jure! On va y arriver! Je dois vous prévenir un peu, les chapitres risque d'être un peu sombre, mais je vous promet de tout éclaircir!

Elle se découpera en trois Actes, chaque acte en partie, et chaque partie en chapitre...

Et oui, j'ai du courage! Je me suis jeter un seul défi: Prouver que Ichimaru Gin n'est pas un traître! Que vient donc faire Byakuya dans cette histoire? Rien, mais on est bien loin de ma théorie farfelue! é.è Heu, c'est censé vous rassurer.. Encore merci de me lire!

Et pour la forme, pitié, laisser moi une review! Histoire de savoir si ça vaut le coup de publier...

PS: J'admets, mes chapitres sont rachitiques! T.T Mais il faut que j'installe pas mal de détail avant l'effet boule de neige...

Encore merci à ma bêta-lectrice! Lily! D'ailleurs nous sommes en co-écriture! Allez-y faire un tour Dès que l'on aura publier, car on le fera sur son compte il manque encore quelque finition, mais on ne devrias pas tarder à être au point! ^_^

A la semaine prochaine!


	3. Chapter 3: Réception

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disreali

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas ma propriété... *Récite Béli sur un ton monocorde* Bon, maintenant je peux avoir une chance d'avoir une réponse pour ma demande?

Couple: Bya/Ren

Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime ! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin ? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit ?

**Il fut écrit...**

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.

Chapitre II: Réception

Byakuya ferma les yeux, il tressaillit lorsque l'on toqua à la porte, il se redressa pour faire face. La porte coulissa avec douceur, elle se glissa à l'intérieur et lui fit face.

-Ni-sama?

Automatiquement son expression se détendit, il avait l'air un peu fatigué pour un œil avertit.

-Rukia?

-Je suis venue vous apporter votre thé.

Le rituel anodin lui tenait à cœur, les progrès de la jeune fille en la matière lui gonflait la poitrine de fierté. Son petit sourire fit plaisir à Rukia, il repoussa les papiers qu'il consultait.

-Tu ne devrais pas perdre ton temps à ça... Tu n'as plus besoin de faire tes preuves.

Le soulagement de son visage démentait son ton ennuyé... Deux semaines que l'attaque d'Aizen avait avorté, il s'installa confortablement dans son siège en lui désignant sa place avec affabilité.

-Je ne veux surtout pas déranger...

-Tu ne me dérangeras jamais, tu le sais bien.

Il sucra négligemment son thé, ce qui était l'un de ses rares défauts. Le noble avait la tête pleine de ses responsabilités futur, des prochaines réceptions d'envergures qu'il devrait présider, la distribution des bans... Le choix d'une futur épouse...

Il but une gorgée qui calma son début d'ulcère, réprimant son frisson. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait prit conscience du désir qu'il avait de rester seul dans sa couche!

-Nii-sama...

Le brun revint vers elle, Rukia n'était pas habituée à le voir aussi plongé dans la réflexion, comme perdu.

-Vous avez l'air vraiment préoccupé... Les affaires iraient elles si mal?

Auparavant, elle aurait sans doute rougit de son audace, mais l'inquiétude la rongeait.

-Non, tout va bien.

Ces mots sonnèrent aussi creux que son expression, il voulut combler le vide qui suivit son mensonge.

-Comment vas-tu?

Il se concentra sur elle, la jeune femme posa sa tasse, un peu trop décontenancée.

-Bien... Je... Voulais aussi... Te remercier.

Il leva un sourcil, elle poursuivit.

-Pour la robe! Elle est magnifique! C'est beaucoup trop beau!

Elle avait du mal à cacher son enthousiasme et son embarra.

-Tu l'as essayée?

Il but pensivement une gorgée.

-Elle devrait te servir.

Elle devint pivoine.

-Oui, oui... Mais elle doit être hors de prix! Et puis... Je n'ose... Enfin...

Elle semblait confuse, il lui laissa le temps de rassembler ses pensées.

-Elle était à ma sœur, puis-je vraiment la porter?

Byakuya fixa la fenêtre, le vent faisait jouer les rideaux.

-Aucune autre femme ne pourrait avoir ce droit... Elle te revient.

Il ne faisait qu'énoncer à voix haute sa conviction, puis il revint à elle.

-Qui plus est, elle t'ira à ravir pour le service de nos futur invités.

Rukia resta abasourdi du regard souriant que lui lança son frère.

-JE !?

Rares, sont ceux à avoir le privilège d'entendre rire le noble, ses oreilles carillonnaient encore, lorsqu'il lui fut accordé.

-C'est une plaisanterie!

-Pas du tout Rukia!

Ces derniers temps il était sujet aux fou-rires nerveux, mais aujourd'hui, il se sentait soulager et euphorique presque. Voir l'expression ébahit, incrédule l'avait ravi absurdement.

-Mais je ne peux pas servir! C'est le rôle de la Maîtresse de maison!

Le noble n'était pas inculte, il savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait, son sourire ne diminua pas. Il but une autre gorgée, alors qu'elle semblait atterrée.

-Ton service est impeccable... Je ne vois pas qui d'autre assigner à cette tâche.

Il eut un vague doute.

-A moins que tu ne te sentes pas capable?

-Bien sur que je peux!

Elle se redressa, suspicieuse, fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais je doute que cela plaise à beaucoup de monde, voir l'inverse.

Le noble réaffirma sa décision.

-C'est un événement primordial. Je ne peux négliger le service, tu es parfaitement apte à l'assumer.

Sa mère voulait du scandale? Et bien, elle allait être servit! Rukia n'essaya même pas de s'opposer à son choix, à quoi bon... Son cœur battait à tout casser, elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer non plus, tentant de paraître calme...

-Et quand sera donner cette réception?

Qu'elle se prépare mentalement à une telle épreuve!

-Fin de la semaine prochaine, le temps de faire les invitations.

D'ailleurs il planchait sur la liste des invités... Et des prétendantes... Il eut un nouveau pique d'ulcère. Le seul point réconfortant était que Rukia serait là, un silence relatif tomba alors qu'elle le resservait, il fronça doucement un sourcil.

-Y a t-il quelqu'un que tu souhaiterais invité?

La question la fit tressaillir, elle aurait presque lâché la théière si elle ne l'avait pas tenue aussi fort! Rukia cru que ses oreilles avaient sifflées... O.o Non! Il ne venait pas de lui dire ça!!!

-MOI?

Elle le dévisagea comme s'il était atteint de folie, reposant la théière.

-Oui, toi.

Byakuya était la patience incarné, il lui laissa reprendre ses esprits... Mais il lui restait beaucoup à faire, il la bouscula un peu en proposant...

-Renji peut-être?

-Renji???

Elle était en pleine crise d'hallucination!

-Ou... Le shinigami remplaçant? Kurosaki Ichigo?

-Mais pourquoi j'inviterais cet abru... Je veux dire lui???!

Elle semblait choquée, le noble fit mine de s'assombrir, un peu déçu.

-J'avais crû remarquer... Que tu tenais à lui...

-Lui?

-Un peu plus qu'à Renji...

Elle devint douloureusement rouge, balbutiant même, machiavélique le noble but son thé, la regardant s'empourprer.

-Je... Lui? Mais... C'est juste un ami! Renji aussi... Mais...

-Alors nous les inviterons tous les deux.

Elle se décomposa, atterré de sa logique, incapable de comprendre. Byakuya sembla boucler le débat.

-Ce thé était excellent, je te remercie Rukia.

Il la regarda partir? Elle avait durant quelques instants, rendu plus supportable sa situation. Le brun soupira... Il avait encore tellement de travail... Demain il devrait passer à la division...

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

AND THAT'S ALL??

Alors? Vos impressions? C'était un chapitre sans véritable intérêt au premier abord, je sais... ^_^

Merci de vos reviews! J'aimerais quand même un peu plus pour la suite. J'aurais vraiment besoin de vos voix pour mon futur sondage! Je suis tout de même un peu déçu, personne n'a relevé mon prologue ( sauf une), j'espérais succiter un peu plus d'engoument, mais bon... Au plaisir de vous revoir la semaine prochaine! Bisou!

**PUB:** Parce que certain auteurs mérite de recevoir un peu plus de review pour leur originalité et parce que le monde à besoin d'extrémiste du rire et de savant fou/folle de situation inatendue! Petit conseil de lecture sur des fics Bleach que je me suis jurée de faire connaître par une misérable pub. Je sais que je ne suis pas lu par des foules, mais j'aimerais partager mes coups de coeur:

Dans la série " besoin de se faire soigner!":

"Je suis quoi?" de **Roxane Sanka Malfoy**: Petit moment de détente à mon gout, juste le temps de se poser et de se marrer un peu. Excellente question! Pour découvrir la réponse allez vous faire osculter en lisant cette fic!

"Chez le psy" toujours du même auteur: Ou comment devenir capitaine? Léger et rafraichissant je trouve, de quoi vous faire sourire un peu, il porte sur notre sous capitaine national! (Renji)

"Sur le divan" de** Anders Andrew**: Certain perso de Bleach on vraiment besoin de faire une pose, à sa place moi aussi je sauterais un cable... Ichigo devrait s'asseoir un peu plus souvent sur ce divan si vous voulez mon avis!

"Thérapie" de **Shirotae **: ( C'est ma favorite de ce style!) 7 chapitre, en cours de parution. "Aizen se rend enfin compte que ses Espadas sont gravement atteints et décide de leur offrir une thérapie avec un grand psychiatre du monde réel. Ce dernier va-t-il survivre?" Il vaut mieux connaitre un minimum les espadas pour le savourer pleinement! Ca vaut le détour!

Sur ce je vous remercie de me lire et m'excuse des fautes que j'ai pu trouver en relisant mes chapitres précédents tout en vous demandant d'excuser celles à venir! ^_^ ( j'anticipe!) A la semaine prochaine!


	4. Chapter 4: Un peu de chaleur

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disreali

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas ma propriété... *Récite Béli sur un ton monocorde* Bon, maintenant je peux avoir une chance d'avoir une réponse pour ma demande?

Couple: Bya/Ren

Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime ! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin ? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit ?

**Il fut écrit...**

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.

Chapitre IV: Un peu de chaleur

Elle se mordit la lèvre d'anxiété... Son pas se voulait mesurer, mais elle était plus perturbée qu'autre chose. Elle fixa un domestique qui passait, ses bras chargés de draps, sans doute pour les chambres des futurs invités.

Et le noble qui lui avait donné le rôle de Maîtresse de maison! O.o Kami-sama! Rien que l'idée lui hérissait le corps d'excitation et la désaxait. Elle avait si peur de le décevoir, peur que la lueur brûlante des yeux de Byakuya ne s'éteigne à cause de l'une de ses bourdes.

Rukia s'arrêta nette quelques minutes pour se recomposer et elle toqua rapidement, attendant l'ordre... Qui ne vint pas? Elle fit coulisser la porte et avec appréhension passa la tête.

Le chef de famille qui avait entendu toquer, c'était arrêté d'écrire et de signer, il avait fixé la porte. Byakuya regarda, l'air abasourdi de Rukia et irrésistiblement un pli de fou-rire fit tressauter sa joue. Seule la tête de la jeune femme dépassait, interrogative, sans bouger.

-Mais pour quoi tu ne rentres pas?

Au bout d'un moment la question jaillit du brun, et lorsque Rukia se cogna la tête en s'exécutant, une crampe de rire lui tirailla l'estomac, suivit d'un pli d'amertume qu'il ne pu cacher dans sa voix.

-Je ne vais pas te manger Rukia!

De nouveau ses yeux s'arrondirent O.O.

Elle pensa tout le long de son fou-rire déclaré qu'il devait réellement être prit de folie! Il y a un mois encore, il la fuyait lorsqu'il entendait le mot Chappi, aujourd'hui il se payait une tranche sur son dos!

-Ce n'est pas drôle!

Protesta-t-elle vivement, en croisant les bras.

-Mais tu as l'air tellement ahuri!

Gloussa t-il en réponse, tout en se calmant. Il ne se reconnaissait pas lui-même! Cela datait de si longtemps ce genre de réaction irrépressible. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle était aussi expressive que cet imprévisible fléau de Kurosaki, elle était si naturelle, si vrai qu'il eut un nouveau rire.

-Ni-sama!

Gronda Rukia, mais il était vraiment fou!!!

-Qui a t-il de si drôle?

-Rien!

Il secoua la tête en se tenant le ventre, une crampe, dû au rire, le traversa et son gloussement redevint fou-rire. Était ce dû à la pression? Elle rêvait?! o.O Il était plié en deux sur sa table! Il serra le poing et inspira pour rependre figure.

-Tout va bien?

Elle avait fait un pas vers lui, il acquiesça.

-Oui, oui...

Il se racla la gorge en relâchant son souffle, il mit quelques secondes avant de parler.

-Mais pourrais tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu te cachais derrière cette porte, au lieu d'entrée?

-Mais je ne me cachais pas!

S'écria t-elle. Un autre gloussement silencieux secoua le brun.

-Ce n'est pas drôle! J'attendais votre invitation à me laisser entrée.

Tilt! Le sérieux dont il fit preuve par la suite était effrayant, il passa d'un extrême à l'autre sans que sa voix ne perde sa chaleur.

-Tu as frappé Rukia, nul besoin d'attendre, tu n'es pas un domestique.

Elle eut un temps d'arrêt.

-Qui plus est, c'est moi qui t'ai fait demander.

La jeune femme baissa la tête, attirant son attention.

-Bien ni-sama.

Il ferma les yeux, son petit sourire disparut, sa main tressaillit, il les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Il chercha une issue, comme si l'air était devenu trop pesant tout d'un coup.

-Ce... N'était pas un reproche Rukia.

Elle releva la tête et le fixa, il regardait vers les rideaux, il semblait si loin... Si éteint.

-Je ne me cacherais plus derrière les portes!

Il revint à la jeune femme, son unique consolation.

-Vous m'avez fait demander?

D'un geste lent il referma le dossier et le poussa en le fixant... Le silence tomba et Rukia n'osa pas le briser.

-Ranges tes affaires Rukia... Tu vas changer d'appartement à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu ne dormiras plus dans l'aile principale.

Seul le silence répondit à cette révélation durant de longues minutes. Sous le choc, sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi, au fond, elle n'avait jamais rien demandé... Alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'on lui arrachait des mains quelque chose?

-Je...

Sa voix trembla un peu.

-Tu seras dans l'aile Est.

-Bien ni-sama.

Maigre assentiment qui sonna à l'oreille du capitaine. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Suis-moi.

La pluie tambourinait encore, les couloirs étaient étouffant. Byakuya ne releva pas le regard sur les domestiques qu'ils croisèrent. Elle le suivait, fixant son dos, perdue. Il y a quelques instant encore il lui disait qu'elle faisait partie de la famille et là... Il venait de lui ordonner de quitter l'aile principal. Pourquoi? Qu'avait t-elle fait?

L'anxiété le désorientait un peu, il prenait trop de décision à la fois, trop de possibilité s'offrait à lui, sans lui laisser vraiment le choix. Il avait beau avisé, anticipé... Et cette satané pluie qui n'en finissait pas de tomber! Il ne fit pas attention au désarroi qui frappait la jeune fille, sur ses pas.

L'aile Est était la plus calme du manoir, les couloirs y étaient vastes et moins chargés du symbole du clan Kuchiki. Lorsqu'ils s'y engagèrent, seul les bruits de leurs pas résonnèrent, comme s'ils venaient de pénétrer dans une bulle.

Byakuya réprima un frisson, il n'y avait pas de courant d'air pourtant! Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il s'arrêta quelques minutes à la porte, puis lui fit face. Rukia releva la tête, elle devait l'admettre, son cœur se serrait à l'idée d'être exilé ici.

-Voilà ta nouvelle chambre, tu te souviendras du chemin pour y venir?

Zut! Elle n'avait même pas regarder, anxieuse elle jeta un coup d'œil d'où ils étaient venus. Il lui fallut du courage pour formuler à voix haute son inquiétude.

-Ni-sama... Pourquoi?

-Dans les jours avenir, l'aile Est sera la moins sollicité... Une série de réception va être donné au domaine, cela va durée des semaines et des semaines, certains convives vont presque vivre ici... Tu ne pourra pas dormir dans un vacarme pareille.

C'était l'excuse qu'il c'était trouvé pour ne pas la laisser au cœur du troupeau d'aristocrate hautain qui allait l'assaillir sous peu.

-J'ai préféré t'épargner.

-Oh.

L'exclamation tomba à plat, comme si elle ne l'avait pas crû.

-Bien... Merci ni-sama.

Face au manque flagrant d'enthousiasme de la jeune femme, il sentit la peine l'effleurer, il la chassa en tenant la poignée.

-J'ai pensée que cette chambre te conviendrait, je l'ais choisi, mais si elle ne te plaît pas, tu pourras en prendre une autre.

Elle tressaillit en le voyant ouvrir la porte. C'était sans doute un cadeau, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de refuser.

-Je suis certaine qu'elle est très bien!

S'exclama t-elle, mi-effrayée et incrédule. Par habitude elle baissa de nouveau les yeux en lui emboitant le pas.

-Comme elle est un peu à l'écart, et que les domestiques auront beaucoup de travail, je t'ai assigné une servante, Mokona sera exclusivement à ton service, elle t'aidera à ranger tes affaires.

Rukia releva les yeux et resta bouche-bée, piégée sur place, alors qu'il continuait d'avancer dans la pièce. Il se dirigea vers la grande porte ouverte sur le jardin, malgré la pluie. Elle donnait sur un petit court d'eau. La chambre était spacieuse, les cloisons coulissantes la rendait sans doute lumineuse par beau temps. Le lit couronné d'une charpente en bois très ouvragée. Il désigna une porte sur sa droite à l'opposé du lit.

-Tu y trouveras un bureau.

Le brun lui fit face, elle ramassa sa mâchoire, il avait vraiment craint qu'elle n'apprécie pas la chambre et son silence le laissa un peu abattu. Il alla vers la porte donnant sur la jardin, lui tournant dos, amer.

-Je constate que tu n'es pas très emballée... Tu pourras en choisir une autre.

-NON!

Il sursauta, elle se rattrapa.

-Je veux dire... Oui, heu... Elle est très bien!

Il la fixa. Comment lui dire? Elle s'avança vivement.

-Elle me plaît! Cette chambre est parfaite! Et je suis sûr que la vue est splendide! Le jardin doit être magnifique! Et je suis certaine que le bureau est très bien lui aussi! Je pourrais trouver la place pour ma collection chappi! Puis pour l'association des femmes shinigami je pourrais même stoker quelques cartons! Vraiment cette chambre est l'un des plus beaux cadeaux que tu m'ais fais ni-sama! Je ne sais même pas comment te remercier! C'est vraiment trop beau!

Byakuya n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher d'être surprit lorsqu'il voyait le nombre de mot qu'elle arrivait à dire à la seconde, sans respirer. Mais son enthousiasme ôta un poids considérable de la conscience du noble. Il fut sauver lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

-Entrez.

Elle s'exécuta, entrant précautionneusement avec le service. Il se sentait plus léger.

-Posez le tout, Rukia, voici Mokona, elle est à ton service.

Mokona fit une révérence un peu raide, elle n'avait plus l'habitude, ses cheveux grisonnant était retenue en un chignon incertain, elle remonta ses lunettes, petite, à l'allure active. Rukia fut effrayée se demandant quel âge elle pouvait avoir. Elle ne pensait pas avoir besoin d'une domestique, surtout d'un tel âge, mais comment le faire savoir?

-Mokona a beaucoup d'expérience, elle est mon intendante, elle t'aidera à régler les problèmes pour la réception, tu peux lui demander ce que tu veux, elle saura te conseiller.

Gifle, la réception??? Elle allait l'organiser!!!

-Si Mr me le permet d'ailleurs, nous sommes en retard sur le dépôt des invitations. J'attends encore la liste pour les coupons Bleu et les personnaliser que je doit transporter.

Aucun domestique n'aurait osé prendre ainsi la parole, le brun roula des yeux.

-J'en ai presque fini Moko'...

-Puis-je disposer? J'ai encore beaucoup à faire, Mr donnera les listes à mademoiselle, puis nous les vérifierons ensemble, si je puis me permettre.

Rukia regarda incrédule la vielle femme déserté la pièce sans trop attendre, le capitaine ne s'en formalisa pas.

-Je vais vraiment organiser une réception?

Finit-elle par demander, un peu tremblante... Mais quelle maladie avait frappé Byakuya? Pour lui donner successivement le rôle de Maîtresse de maison et maintenant d'organisatrice! O.o

-Ne t'inquiète pas Mokona te supervisera, elle est l'une des plus anciennes intendantes de la famille.

Tu m'étonnes! Avec autant de cheveux blanc, elle devait avoir un millénaire sous ses vieux os!

-Mais, mais pourquoi ni-sama? Pourquoi moi!?

Il posa un long regard sur elle, comme s'il méditait, il lui fallut un moment avant de comprendre que son attitude inquiétait la jeune femme. Son silence, son immobilité... Il se secoua en l'invitant servir le thé, prenant place. L'angoisse de Rukia se dissipa difficilement, mais elle retrouva ses marques.

Lorsque Byakuya prit en main la tasse brûlante, celle-ce diffusa une chaleur bienfaitrice dans ses phalanges, qui l'apaisa enfin... Le breuvage lui incendia la gorge, sous ses yeux Rukia eut l'impression que le noble ôtait enfin un masque.

-Rukia... Il y a 50 ans, lorsqe Hisana ma demandé de te retrouver...

Le silence lui glaça le sang, elle le fixa avide et abasourdie de le voir sous ce jour.

-J'ai fait une promesse des plus primordiale...

Il semblait peser ses mots, d'un calme qui le surprenait lui-même.

-Je ne regrette rien...

Était ce l'émotion? Sa voix avait t-elle réellement tremblée? Il reprit au bout d'un moment.

-Quoiqu'il arrive, sache que je tu es une sœur pour moi.

Sœur ou fille? Ne se mentait t-il pas à lui-même? Combien de fois c'était-il surprit à se dire qu'elle avait l'expression qu'aurait pu avoir leur enfant?

-Et c'est pour cette raison que je veux que ce soit toi et pas une autre.

Ça sonnait comme une déclaration tout d'un coup. Un pâle sourire effleura ses lèvres alors que son regard se perdait dans la pluie.

-Il va y avoir du changement, il est temps que je reprenne en main ma place, et je veux que chacun comprenne qu'il n'y a plus lieu de te traiter comme une étrangère, tu es une Kuchiki.

Pas encore, il n'avait pas encore osé lui dire le but de cette réception.

-Et puis, je meurs d'envie de les voir devenir rouge d'indignation!

Souffla t-il en buvant une autre gorgée, elle était estomaquée.

-Ce sera un vrai scandale!

Murmura t-elle effarée, il acquiesça un peu trop vivement.

-Je sais! Mais tu verras, c'est amusant, Tante Shalhiah à tendance à devenir d'une étrange couleur dans ce genre de situation. Tu n'oublieras pas d'invité Renji et Kurosaki.

Fit-il sur un ton de discussion affable.

-Cependant il faut rester discret jusqu'à la réception, sinon, l'effet de surprise ne sera pas terrible.

Rukia semblait prendre enfin conscience de l'ampleur qu'allait avoir les manigances du noble. Elle lui resservit une tasse et doucement, sans voir passer le temps, il commença à lui parler du reste de la famille comme il ne l'avait jamais encore fait.

Doucement le noble laissa derrière lui l'anxiété, comme si lentement, son étourdissement, sa douleur et son âme se gorgeait au soleil de la jeune femme; comme s'il avait atteint, ici, dans cet aile Est, sous cette pluie torrentielle, un peu de chaleur.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

AND THAH'S ALL???

Moi qui me disais que le chapitre précédent était pathétique... -_- Celui là en tient une couche! Merci de prendre la peine de me reviewer même si l'action n'est pas vraiment au rendez vous pour l'instant.

Alors? Vos impressions? Review please?


	5. Chapter 5: Engrenage

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disreali

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas ma propriété... *Récite Béli sur un ton monocorde* Bon, maintenant je peux avoir une chance d'avoir une réponse pour ma demande?

Couple: Bya/Ren

Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime ! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin ? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit ?

**Il fut écrit...**

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.

Chapitre V: Engrenage

Quoique l'on dise... Renji n'aimait pas attirer l'attention. Difficile à croire, tout en lui disait le contraire.

La preuve la plus flagrante était la couleur de ses cheveux! Même s'il aimait se battre, boire un verre (voir la bouteille!) de saké avec ses amis, le roux aimait par dessus tout le calme. Et contrairement aux idées préconçus, le bureau de son capitaine était loin d'être une torture (sauf pour la paperasse); en ce sens qu'il pouvait rester des heures dans un silence relatif sans ressentir la moindre pression. Le calme l'équilibrait, c'était instinctif chez lui, il recherchait plus que tout la sérénité, même si sa nature de feu brûlait constamment.

Quoique l'on dise... Renji avait trouvé sa place en tant que sous-capitaine de Byakuya Kuchiki, et pour rien au monde (même une photo de Yumichika tondu! ^__^! ) il ne l'aurait abandonné.

Il n'avait pas besoin de parler, c'était instinctif, le noble n'était pas expansif, mais dès son entré, Renji sut que ça n'allait pas. Son départ l'autre jour l'avait réellement inquiété, et lorsque son supérieur franchit la porte le roux eut une certitude accablante que son reiatsu avait changé.

Quelque chose clochait chez le noble, quelque chose de grave qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer lui-même. La pluie avait temporairement cessé, Byakuya c'était à peine installé lorsque son sous-capitaine eut l'illumination! Il se leva rapidement lui apportant un rapport.

-Le capitaine Zaraki est partit en mission de reconnaissance dans le Hueco Mundo et le secteur 73 dont il s'occupait n'est plus surveillé.

Il prit l'air contrit.

-A cause de la pluie les patrouilles l'évitent... Il faudrait y faire un tour. J'ai eut écho d'une augmentation des agressions.

Le dernier argument était un mensonge, mais qui irait s'en formaliser? Byakuya leva subrepticement un sourcil, Renji se retint de sourire de toutes ses dents, il avait choisit le coin le plus malfamé et acquiesça. Le noble jeta un coup d'œil au document puis à son sous-capitaine, encore un peu et il jurerais que celui-ci était heureux de cette constatation. Renji tenta le Diable.

-Nous pourrions profiter du fait qu'il ne pleuve plus pour aller patrouillé.

Sa phrase tout juste terminé il se refroidit.

« _Pourvu qu'il ne le laisse pas y aller seul!O.o _»

Il songea momentanément que si son supérieur s'y refusait, il allait risquer sa peau, tout seul, là-bas!

ARG!

Jamais Renji n'oublierait la joie absurde qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il vit le brun se lever pour quitter son bureau, s'il avait su il aurait danser la gigue! Rien de telle qu'une bonne patrouille pour être au top! Du t-il s'en persuadé en s'obligeant à suivre et non précédé son capitaine.

Un peu d'action ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal après tout.

L'atmosphère au Seireitei était plutôt détrempée et l'ambiance saturée d'eau avait tendance à rendre Byakuya morose. Il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, étaler dans sa couche, l'euphorie de la journée passé avec Rukia retombait comme une masse et le laissait presque nauséeux. Au début il s'obligeait à rester immobile, puis lorsque l'aube grise était venue taper, il resta hébété de ne pouvoir se tirer du lit. La douche brûlante avait été à deux doigts de lui remettre les idées en place... Mais un flacon était tombé et instinctivement, il c'était tourné vers la porte...

-_Hisana?_

Le nom avait jaillit stupidement et spontanément de ses lèvres, pour aussitôt lui glacer le sang. Il avait beau se traiter d'idiot, ça n'avait pas calmer son angoisse diffuse. Ce remariage était obligatoire! Il aurait du quitter le deuil depuis si longtemps, c'était un passage inévitable! Alors pourquoi, en fixant le vide longuement n'arrivait-il pas à taire cette dissonance en lui? Pourquoi une petite voix instinctive lui soufflait-elle

« _Plutôt mourir... _»

Pourquoi la douleur sourde de sa poitrine s'étendait dans son torse jusque dans ses entrailles?

L'aplomb du roux le tira de son début de léthargie, même s'il ne savait pas que celui-ci l'aidait précieusement. Le secteur 73 était le terrain officiel de la 11ème Divisions, ces dégénérés étaient certain de tomber, à coup sur, sur des adversaires puissant et suicidaire (quoique l'inverse- suicidaire et puissant- fut plus juste). Suite au coup de Poker de Kenpachi, beaucoup espérait, eux aussi, obtenir tout en devenant capitaine.

Renji ne se faisait pas plus de soucis que ça, avant de partir, Kenpachi avait fait un véritable massacre dans les bandes les plus puissantes du secteur. Aucune chance de tomber sur un adversaire digne de ce nom. Il espérait plutôt une bande d'abruti coriace, de quoi dégourdir son capitaine.

Le roux le voyait bien dans sa démarche, irrégulière et inhabituelle, que le noble n'allait pas bien. Il s'acharnait à scruter le ciel couvert, comme s'il attendait un signe. Après plusieurs supposition, il en était venu à l'idée que le brun déprimait...

Il est vrai que depuis qu'il avait obtenu ce poste, Byakuya c'était toujours arrangé pour quitter le Seireitei à cette période de l'année. L'idéal étant un séjour sur terre, le roux se doutait que cette année le chef du clan c'était retrouvé coincé ici. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était son reiatsu... Il ne l'avait jamais ressentit comme ça. Ce n'était pas de la colère qui émanait du noble, c'était plus compliqué et plus lourd qu'une saute d'humeur. Alors qu'ils s'acheminaient vers leur destination, la peur serra les entrailles du sous-capitaine. Une peur irrationnelle pour son capitaine. Renji humecta ses lèvres et tenta de repousser la certitude qui s'insinuait en lui... Cela venait surtout de l'essence même du noble... De son âme? Il secoua la tête, c'était présomptueux de sa part de songer à ça.

-Il vaudrait mieux couper par le Sud!

Il attira l'attention de son capitaine, celui-ce cacha son sursaut, puis lui laissa le passage voyant le roux prendre les devant, il songea que son sous-capitaine avait vraiment envie d'exercices.

Il eut un micro sourire que Renji ne vit pas, en pensant aux réactions qu'allaient avoir le reste de la famille lorsque le Abaraï s'installerait à leur table. Il était évident pour le noble que les rapports entre Rukia et Renji n'était pas uniquement de l'ordre d'une simple amitié... Il n'était pas dupe, si Renji c'était autant acharné tout ce temps, s'il avait sauvé Rukia de l'exécution, ce n'était pas pour en faire une simple « amie ».

********************************************************************************

Son massacre journalier empoché, le Abaraï se sentait tout à fait détendu. Son noble de capitaine avait fait fuir 2/3 des autres adversaires, autant dire que le secteur 73 pouvait être rebaptisé le secteur des trouillards! Il eut un sourire goguenard à cette pensée, mais il fut de courte durée, il revenait à peine de sa victoire, qu'une goutte de la taille d'un beau grêlon s'écrasa sur sa tête. Renji abasourdi et furieux leva la tête pour en recevoir un autre en pleine face.

-Oh bon sang!

Dix secondes plus tard, ils étaient trempé jusqu'à l'os! Fichu pluie! On ne voyait plus rien au delà de trois pas, une véritable cascade, pour ne pas dire un déluge de Noé...

Ils leurs fallut vingt minutes avant d'apercevoir un abri potentiel digne de ce nom. Byakuya repoussa négligemment l'eau de son front alors que Renji s'essorait énergiquement les cheveux. L'eau de pluie était assez froide et ils devraient sans doute se changer rapidement pour ne pas être malade .

Il était assez rare qu'il pleuve, mais dans ce cas, elle avait le don de faire fuir toute chose, comme si le ciel déversait son courroux! Byakuya était las, ses vêtements lui collaient au corps, le retour à leur division n'était pas envisageable. Il aurait pu faire un shunpô, mais laisser Renji ne lui plaisait guère. Ils longèrent le plus rapidement possible les bords des ruelles, entre deux inondations. L'air semblait s'alourdir avec l'eau, à quoi bon faire des arrêts? Le roux maudissait le temps! Et sans savoir pourquoi, son anxiété revint de plus belle, il jeta un coup d'œil furtif au noble debout à quelque pas de lui... Il était pâle, beaucoup trop.

Byakuya inspira, la pluie formait un mur compacte devant ses yeux, à sa nouvelle inspiration il eut l'impression que rien ne pourrait le franchir. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, ni comment, le brun sentit son corps s'alourdir brutalement, ses poumons refuser de fonctionner comme en apnée, prit dans un carcan. Et plus il respirait et moins l'impression diminuait. Ça le suffoquait de l'intérieur, il tenta de rester calme, mais le froid s'insinua un peu trop dans ses veines... Sa vue se troubla.

Renji sentit flancher le reiatsu de son supérieur, il se tourna brutalement vers lui.

-Taïcho!

Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas, le regard fixé dans le vide, il fit les quelques pas dans sa direction. Lorsqu'il le toucha, la peau du noble était glaciale, Byakuya porta son attention vers lui sans le voir avant que ses jambes ne cèdent. Il le soutint au bord de la panique, le noble était frigorifié, il porta la main au poignet, cherchant le pouls.

-Taïcho!??

Il inspira.

-Je...

Le reste fut sombre. Le roux dû le porter, avec stupeur il sentait faiblir vertigineusement la force spirituelle du Kuchiki...

Il aurait dû l'emmener à la 4ème Divisions, il aurait dû tenter d'appeler à l'aide, mais Renji n'osait pas le déplacer et encore moins le laisser seul. Alors que le pouls du brun ralentissait sous ses doigts. Rukia ne lui pardonnerait jamais, s'il le laissait s'éteindre entre ses mains! Jamais...

Alors Renji défit son bandana, il n'avait pas le choix...

Byakuya ouvrit finalement les yeux, tout fut flou durant quelques secondes. Renji était penché sur lui, les cheveux épart, il se sentait épuisé.

-Je vais vous emmener à la 4éme! Vous m'entendez?

-Non.

Catégorique et sans appel.

Renji avait stabilisé son reiatsu, la réponse du brun le figea.

-J'ai...

Il déglutit pour poursuivre.

-Juste prit froid.

-Vous avez eut un malaise.

Le roux le soutint, la douleur le lançait dans sa poitrine, il serra son foulard, Renji dû se pencher pour l'entendre.

-Ramène moi au bureau.

-Mais...

Byakuya l'attrapa d'une main par le col et la tira fermement, ses prunelles brûlaient. Il ne fallut pas d'autre argument pour convaincre le sous-capitaine. Le brun s'appuya sur lui... Le retour fut lent et périlleux, si le temps n'avait pas été aussi mauvais ils n'auraient pas eut la chance de ne rencontrer personne. Les autres divisions étaient débordés à cause des inondations qui venaient de se déclarer.

Dans une permanence attenante à leur bureau, Renji laissa s'échouer le noble sur une couchette.

-Je vais chercher le capitaine Unohana!

-Non.

La réponse énerva le roux au plus haut point. Mais à quoi jouait le brun?!

-Il faut vous soigner! Je n'ai pas les compétences pour...

-Aide-moi à me changer...

Le brun tremblait trop pour y arriver tout seul, de mauvaise grâce Renji s'exécuta en apportant des serviettes et des couvertures. Le brun était si pâle que ses veines bleutés paraissaient à ses tempes. Il semblait souffrir particulièrement au niveau de la poitrine.

-Écoutez, je vais chercher...

-Prépare moi un thé.

Il avait froid, le tissu était rêche sous ses doigts et il avait du mal à atténuer le tremblement de son corps. Le sous-capitaine ne savait pas ce qui le retenait et pourtant il se retrouva à faire le thé demandé tout en fixant le brun.

Le capitaine de la 6éme division se cala contre l'oreiller, exténué.

-Ferme la porte à clé et tire les rideaux.

L'idée qu'on le découvre ainsi le révolta, sa voix dicta mécaniquement les ordres, Renji eut juste le temps de tirer les rideaux avant que le thé ne fut bon pour être servit. Il alluma la lumière, l'éclairage étant trop faible, le noble se détendit lorsque le roux lui présenta la tasse fumante. Il se brûla le bout des doigts en la tenant ce qui lui arracha une brève grimace. Son frissonnement diminua considérablement.

-C'est brûlant! N'allez pas boire...

Déjà le chef de clan avalait une gorgée, la boisson l'apaisa.

-Ça ira.

Puis son attention revint enfin sur son sous-capitaine, Renji était en train de se faire des cheveux blancs pour sa santé, alors que lui ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure. Le roux rajouta trois couvertures sur la noble, lui tournant autour dans son inactivité. Byakuya eut tôt fait de se sentir gêner.

-Tu devrais te changer toi aussi, tu risques d'attraper la mort.

Son sous-capitaine le dévisagea incrédule. L'autre avait faillit mourir dans ses bras, son reiatsu avait été à deux doigts de s'éteindre! Et c'était lui qui lui disait ça! Renji concéda qu'il était trempé, nerveusement, il alla cherche une serviette et se sécha. Le noble venait de finir sa tasse lorsque le roux lui attrapa le poignet.

-Vous êtes frigorifié.

Il se débarrassa de l'emprise et posa sa tasse.

-Et alors? Ce n'est rien.

Renji eut un froncement de sourcils digne du Kurosaki.

-Ce n'est pas rien. Vous êtes malade, et j'aurais dû vous emmener à la 4éme!

Grommela t-il en le débarrassant.

-Ce n'est qu'un peu de surmenage, j'ai beaucoup de responsabilité et je suis un peu débordé ces temps-ci.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il se justifiait! Pourtant son sous-capitaine ne sembla pas mordre à l'hameçon, sceptique.

-Ce n'est pas que du surmenage, je ne suis pas un idiot!

Le noble releva un sourcil, intrigué, l'autre rougit stupidement comme prit en faute.

-Le surmenage n'affaiblit pas le reiatsu de quelqu'un comme il la fait pour vous!

Il n'avait pas tord, le roux se frotta les cheveux, assit sur une chaise à quelques pas de lui.

-Je vais bien Renji.

-Maintenant ça va, mais plus tard...

Byakuya le dévisagea, le surprenant sous un autre jour, se pourrait-il que l'autre s'inquiète à ce point pour lui?

Renji le sentait, tout allait bien maintenant, le reiatsu du noble était redevenu normal, à son tour il se détendit.

-Je vais mettre vos vêtements à sécher, vous devriez vous reposer.

Le sous-capitaine s'exécuta en quittant la pièce. Il c'était changé et c'était installé à son bureau... Mais l'inquiétude le rappela près du brun. Byakuya eut du mal à cacher sa surprise lorsque son

sous-capitaine revint avec des dossiers sous les bras, s'installant dans la chambre non loin de lui. Renji ne s'expliqua pas plus sur sa démarche, plongé dans la paperasse.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

AND THAH'S ALL???

J'espère avoir un peu plus de review pour ce chapitre que les précédents, c'est vrai quoi! Ayez un peu de compassion et laisser moi vos encouragements.... -_- C'est pas si nul que ça? Je sais que la mise en place est barbante mais un petit signe de vie me donnerais chaud au coeur! Personne ne veux savoir de quoi souffre notre capitaine?


	6. Chapter 6: Promesse

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disreali  
Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas ma propriété... *Récite Béli sur un ton monocorde* Bon, maintenant je peux avoir une chance d'avoir une réponse pour ma demande?  
Couple: Bya/Ren  
Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime ! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin ? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit ?

**Il fut écrit...**

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.  
Chapitre VI: Promesse

Renji avait fait une sacrée bourde! Oh oui, il en avait pleinement conscience... Mais si elle était à refaire, il aurait sans doute usé la même corde. Le capitaine Kuchiki s'était écroulé! Là, entre ses mains! Et lui n'avait pas eut le choix, il avait... Arg!  
Il n'arrivait pas à finir ces dossiers. Quoique la paperasse ait été créée pour les jours de pluie comme aujourd'hui, il cessa de la remplir. Renji ignorait combien de temps il était resté concentré, mais suffisamment pour que le noble s'endorme profondément à quelques pas de lui... Encore une preuve qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Pourtant il pouvait sentir pulser régulièrement le pouls apaisé (du reiatsu//c'est quoi le pouls du reiatsu???O.O//) de Byakuya, un pouls erratique il y a encore quelques heures.  
Le chef du clan Kuchiki dormait, les traits de son visage détendu, sa main avait glissé et s'était ouverte sur la couverture, son souffle mince et profond franchissait la barrière à peine entrouverte de ses lèvres... Cependant sa pâleur ne s'atténuait guère. Le sous-capitaine veillait résolument sur le brun lorsque le vacarme à la porte du bureau l'arracha de son poste. Il se précipita avec l'espoir que l'intrus ne réveille pas le noble. Renji boucla la porte après lui.  
Elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant surgir de la porte attenante.  
-Renji...  
Rukia avait un parapluie en main, il dégorgeait l'eau qu'il n'avait pu repousser, elle jeta un coup d'œil calculateur sur le roux.  
-Où est ni-sama?  
« _Bonjour à toi aussi! Bof ça va! Oui je sais, un vrai temps de chien, ne m'en parle pas! Tu dis? Ton grand frère? Non, je ne l'ai pas vue... »_  
Mentir fut la seule option non suicidaire, un sourire commercial s'étala sur sa face.  
-Je ne sais pas...  
-Il n'est pas au manoir. Et il n'y a pas de réunion de capitaine.  
Jouer l'autruche était la seule solution.  
-Vraiment?  
-Je m'inquiète pour sa santé...  
Ajouta t-elle nerveusement, elle sembla réfléchir avant de parler franchement au roux.  
-Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander...Mais tu pourrais t'arranger pour qu'il n'ait pas trop de travail… Au manoir il est débordé...  
Alors le noble n'avait pas mentit! O.o Le sourire de Renji disparût, certain que Byakuya ne lui disait pas toute la vérité malgré tout.  
-C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air en forme ces dernier temps.  
Finit-il par concéder à la surprise de Rukia.  
-Toi aussi tu as remarqué!  
Ce qui l'énerva un peu, bien sûr qu'il avait remarqué! Il n'était pas stupide! Il allait pour lui répondre lorsqu'elle lui tendit une petite enveloppe bleue.  
-Qu'est ce que c'est?  
-Prend la baka!  
Il s'exécuta.  
-C'est une invitation, tu as intérêt à venir! Sinon, je te tue!  
Gronda t-elle méchamment, puis, sans plus d'information, elle sortit en ouvrant son parapluie, elle avait encore beaucoup de travail et la sage Mokona lui avait certifié qu'il fallait qu'elle remette en main propre les cartons d'invitations... Autant dire qu'elle avait du pain sur la planche!  
Renji n'était pas encore vraiment au courant de ce qui ce tramait, il rangea le carton dans sa poche pour plus trad. Puis, après avoir fermé à clé la porte du bureau revint à son poste d'observation...

*********************************************************************************

Byakuya émergea de lui-même du sommeil, un long sommeil réparateur qui le laissa un peu surprit... Il n'avait plus froid (enseveli sous six couvertures o.O!) Il cligna des yeux puis se massa la nuque en se redressant... Il pleuvait encore V.V. Il trouva Renji en train de se faire un solitaire. Lorsqu'il se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention ce dernier lâcha ses cartes de surprise.  
-Vous vous êtes réveillé Taïcho?  
-Quelle heure est-il?  
Oh la! Sa voix, elle, était encore ensommeillée! O.o Il se racla encore la gorge.  
-Presque 18 heure.  
Répondit machinalement le roux.  
-Vos affaires sont sèches, vous voulez encore un peu de thé?  
Il était légèrement troublé... Et pour cause, le noble venant de se réveiller était loin de son masque de capitaine et de chef de clan. Les yeux plein de sommeil, il étouffa difficilement un bâillement traître, il se frotta l'œil du poing alors que Renji lui tournait dos? Celui-ci eut du mal à s'empêcher de sourire, incrédule et amusé, lorsqu'il tomba sur le spectacle attendrissant de son supérieur. Nouveau bâillement du brun.  
-Arrête de me regarder comme ça et apporte moi ce fichu thé!  
Râla ouvertement le Kuchiki, n'aimant pas plus l'état dans lequel il devait paraître à son subordonné. La voix était de retour! Celui-ci renversa une tasse qu'il sécha rapidement.  
-Fais attention, Renji.  
-Désolé!  
Grommela t-il en servant une autre tasse qu'il porta au brun.  
-Rukia est passé tout à l'heure.  
Le noble se tendit.  
-Je lui ais dit que j'ignorais où vous étiez, elle vous cherchait...  
Il retint un soupir en buvant son thé.  
-Elle semblait très inquiète surtout.  
Byakuya lui jeta un regard par dessus sa tasse. A quoi jouait son sous-capitaine? Celui-ci leva un sourcil surprit d'une telle expression sur le visage habituellement froid. Il finit sa tasse.  
- Dis-moi le fond de ta pensée au lieu de tourner autour du pot, ça ne te ressemble pas.  
Conclut-il en lui rendant la tasse, le roux ne rata pas la remarque, sa colère revint comme un boomerang.  
-Vous devez voir un médecin!  
Silence du noble, froncement de sourcil sceptique.  
-Ma parole... Tu radotes Renji.  
Le roux le fusilla. Il se redressa.  
- Donne-moi une seule raison valable... Ce n'était qu'un bref malaise.  
Il se retint de hurler que c'était tout, sauf un bref malaise!  
-Tu t'es laissé impressionner, rien de plus.  
Conclut le noble, c'est vrai que le voir s'écrouler pour rien était quelque chose d'impressionnant! Mais Renji n'était pas dupe, s'il n'avait pas été là...  
-Taïcho, promettez moi que vous irez voir un médecin.  
La requête surprit le brun.  
-Si cela peut te rassurer...  
Grommela le noble, ce qui n'était pas un mensonge... Il irait voir Unohana... Dans deux semaines. Alors que Renji rangeait la tasse, il lui jeta un regard curieux... Quelque chose avait changé en lui? Ou était-ce la première fois qu'il le voyait vraiment?  
Plus tard, le roux sa maudirait de s'être autant reposé sur une promesse aussi vague...

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
AND THAH'S ALL???  
Grande question…. Qu'a fait Renji à son capitaine pour le garder en vie???

Lily: oui, oui je veux savoir, je veux savoir!!! allez, allez, allez!!la suite, la suite!! c'est trop cool!!^^

je suis très contente de voir une avancée, même si j'ai l'impression que ta fic avance aussi vite que notre coécriture!! j'ai encore fait ce que j'ai pu, pour les fautes, mais yen avait pas trop, (ou alors je les ai pas vu!!^^)

kisses, vite la suite!!^^

lu et corrigé (ou presque) par Lily!

Les péripéties de Béli: Cher lecteur, navré de vour retenir pour si peu, mais je profite pour vous parler... De "l'acharnement du destin" ou le "hasard fait bien les choses". En effet, avant de commencer ma publication, je me suis donnée de la marge en écrivant une quinzaine de chapitres à l'avance. C'est à dire durant les grandes vacances... Et voilà que mon ordi bug'! -_-! Bonjour la crise de nerf! J'ai bien cru faire une syncope! Quinze satané de chapitre enregistrer sous mon nez (l'ordi est dans ma chambre) Mais malheureusement hors de ma portée! ( fichu unité centrale! è.é)

Et pourtant vous remarquerez que vous avez eut la joie de lire ce chapitre.... v.v Non, je ne l'ai pas retapée, pas le temps j'suis à l'univ et toute nos notes sont des expos, j'ai besoin de mon temps libre! 0.o Alors je vous prie d'applaudirent mon incompétente Bétâ-lectrice! Lily! Qui est en prépa, elle a mit plus d'un mois à me lire et à me les renvoyer! Au moment ou jeme morfond, elle m'appelle toute heureuse pour me dire qu'elle avait enfin fini! Si c'est pas incroyable! J'avais fini par l'oublier moi.... T.T Merci Lily! Je pleure encore de joie .... Et de désespoir, parce que entre temps moi, j'avais fait l'effort de taper six autres chapitres qui eux n'ont pas encore été bétâ-readé... Je ne désepère pas de démonter mon unité centrale...

Encore merci de me lire te de me laisser vos impressions!


	7. Chapter 7: Sacré Byakuya!

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disreali

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas ma propriété ... *Récite Béli sur un ton monocorde* Bon, maintenant je peux avoir une chance d'avoir une réponse pour ma demande?

Couple: Bya/Ren

Résumé : Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime ! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin ? Que faire Lorsque tout est déja écrit ?

Il fut écrit...

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.

Chapitre VII: Sacré Byakuya!

Le petit capitaine aux cheveux blanc plissa les yeux en relisant le carton, s'assurant de l'heure précisée sur l'invitation, avant de franchir le portail de la famille Kuchiki. Personne ne lui demanda son invitation, il fut convié solennellement au petit salon pour être pris en charge.

Toshiro Histugaya était l'un des prodiges de l'académie, rien de plus. Rien qui expliqua le carton bleu l'invitant à une réception au manoir Kuchiki... Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit, en entrant dans le petit salon, qu'il n'était pas le seul capitaine... O.o

Du vieux Yamamota, au tordu de Mayuri, par la séductrice Yoruichi en terminant par le taré d'Ukitake... Taré était l'adjectif utilisé par Toshiro pour qualifier Ukitake, car celui-ci lui avait fait livrer à son domicile 20 kilos de chocolat, il y a trois semaines... "Pour fêter leur victoire sur Aizen!" Disait le carton.

-Hitsugaya Toshiro! S'écria le Taré (N.B : Ce terme est provisoire... Croyez moi y'a pire!)

Yamamoto gloussa dans sa barbe en l'invitant à s'installer à coté de lui, c'est à dire... Entre lui et Ukitake!!! Arg! Trop tard! Il prit place alors que le capitaine de la 13éme Divisions semblait aux anges.

-Je ne sais pas ce que trafique Byakuya, mais cela risque vraiment d'être drôle! Confia le malade.

Issu d'une famille noble au même titre que Yoruichi assise de son coté , celle-ci acquiesça vigoureusement, ils semblaient jubiler à l'unisson.

-Je suis certaine qu'il va encore faire un scandale. Ajouta t-elle, ses yeux pétillaient de malice, les deux confrères (Yoruichi et Ukitake) rigolèrent en choeur, enfin... Les trois, puisque Yamamoto n'avait pas cessé de glousser, il prit la parole.

-La dernière fois qu'il a invité les capitaines, c' était pour l'annonce de son mariage... Je me demande ce que ce sera aujourd'hui...

De vraies commères! Toshiro jeta un coup d' oeil rempli d'appréhension sur l'autre: Mayuri semblait scanner chaque recoin de la pièce, un petit bloc note en main, il déambulait... C'est à ce moment que Rukia pénétra dans la pièce, elle s'inclina gracieusement.

-Je vous remercie d'avoir fait le déplacement, en attendant l'heure du dîner, puis-je vous proposer une tasse de thé ?

Son service était parfait! L'incrédulité se peignit sur les visages des trois commères encerclant Toshiro. Elle eut un sourire en lui servant une tasse, lui arrachant un rougissement absurde et confus malgré lui... Elle portait un kimono des plus luxueux qu'il est jamais vu pour une cérémonie de thé ! Brodé de quelques fils d'or et de petites émeraudes, sans pour autant être surchargé de richesse. L' émeraude et l'or étaient les couleurs dominantes de la famille Kuchiki...

Elle ne perdit pas son aplomb en servant Mayuri, qui pour la peine leva les yeux de son bloc. Elle quitta le petit salon pour refaire du thé ...

-Kami-sama...

Ukitake fixait la porte d'où elle était repartie.

-Je te l'avais dis qu'il ferait un scandale! Chuchota triomphante Yoruichi.

-Pour un scandale, s'en est un... Murmura dans sa barbe le vieux Yamamoto.

-Pourrait-on m'expliquer? Finit par interroger le petit capitaine.

-C'est Rukia qui fait le service. Enonca l'autre capitaine aux cheveux blancs, Hitsugaya resta perplexe sur les capacités mentale de son aîné, bien sûr! Elle venait de lui servir le thé, pas de quoi en faire une syncope!

-Cela veut dire que c'est elle qu'on a désigné comme Maîtresse de maison. Ce rôle revient la femme du chef de clan.

Toshiro faillit lâcher sa tasse en la fixant. Non! Ce n'était pas possible! Yoruichi attira leur attention.

-C'était bien sa robe en plus!

-Oui!

Acquiesça formellement le vieux Yamamoto qui sous son air redevenu calme, bouillonnait. Il jeta un coup d' oeil circonspect aux trois autres attendant l'explication, que lui fournit Ukitake. Décidément...

-Cette robe appartenait à Hisana... Elle revient à l'épouse du chef de clan...

Toshiro posa sa tasse, s'en était trop! Mais à quoi jouait le noble! Bon sang la soirée risquait d'être très longue!

-De toute façon le scandale est déjà fait! Poursuivit Ukitake.

-Il a invité les capitaines... Et nous avons été conviés avant les nobles et le reste de la famille.

Yoruichi bu son thé en confirmant, elle portait un kimono provoquant, rouge rubis, cintrée au niveau de la poitrine.

-Si j'avais su, j'aurais ramené Soi-Fong! Grommela t-elle pour elle même.

Toshiro releva la tête de leur discussion lorsque dix minutes plus tard, Unohana, Kyoraku et Hinamori entrèrent dans le petit salon. Unohana, vêtue d'un complet blanc, très simple, avait les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, quelques perles scintillaient dans sa coiffure. Elle avait quitté son uniforme pour quelque chose de plus près du corps, laissant voir sa peau laiteuse. Elle s'installa à gauche du vieux Yamamoto qui la complimenta.

Hinamori portait un kimono vert pomme, très léger et agréable, sa ceinture était d'un vert émeraude, elle avait opté pour les couleurs du clan. Ses cheveux tirés en un chignon haut piqué avec deux baguettes ouvragées, elle fit un petit signe à Toshiro puis rosit lorsque Kyoraku qui venait après elle -galanterie oblige- l'invita à s'installer prés de lui. Le capitaine de la 8éme Divisions avait sortit le grand jeu, ce qui eut le don d'agacer Hitsugaya, il se jura que Kyoraku, lui et Hyorinmaru auraient une discussion très tendu...

Le fleuriste (si, si, demandez à Nanao, elle ne vous dira pas le contraire!) semblait avoir un sacré intérêt pour elle! Nouvelle ronde de Rukia qui souffla l'assistance.

-Je vous prie de bien vouloir patienter, nous passerons au salon sous peu...

Révérence, sourire, service, courbette... O.o A croire qu'elle avait fait ça toute sa vie!

-Décidément Byakuya sait choisir ceux qu'il estime. Concéda Yamamoto, mais Yoruichi s'impatientait.

-Arf! J'm'ennuie! A quand de l'action?

-Il manque du monde... Suggéra Toshiro, mais l'ambiance était bonne enfant.

Mayuri discutait avec Unohana, tout en gardant un sérieux effrayant. Pour l'anecdote, le capitaine de la 12éme Divisions avait laissé pour l'unique occasion sa tenue... Il aurait eut l'air presque normal, sans son déguisement de Panda (c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas beau! Mais l'esthétique ça se discute... Je parle du déguisement!) Il avait surtout prit conscience de l'ampleur de la grâce qu'on lui faisait... Par soucis de camouflage, il ne portait qu'un kimono, quoique la garde de son zanpakuto soit à porter de main. Son camouflage normal sur le dos, expliquait pourquoi Hinamori lui lança un sourire un peu moins gêné et terrorisé que d'habitude et pour cause! Elle ne l'avait pas reconnut! Jusqu'à ce que Kyoraku ne le salut froidement, dès lors, elle serra le bras du capitaine de la 8éme si fort, qu'une semaine plus tard il en garda encore la marque!

Mayuri eut un sourire peu rassurant pour elle, comme heureux de voir qu'il lui inspirait sa terreur habituelle. Pour un scientifique, observer les mécanismes de la peur chez un cobaye était toujours un spectacle gratifiant et haut en couleur! Il revint à Unohana, qui le gourmanda du regard, mais il faut admettre que c'était une sainte! Elle gourmanderait un requin affamé du regard, sans se départir de son calme habituelle! Elle n'était nullement effrayée par Mayuri pour ne rien vous cacher (et oui! Je fais des confidences!) C'est lui qui la craignait... Quelqu'un de sain d'esprit ne pouvait pas être aussi équilibré et calme! L'exemple de Tôsen vaut le détour...

Donc Mayuri observait avidement chaque geste de la capitaine de la 4éme Divisions! Se demandant ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière ce sourire si compréhensif... Quel monstre couvait la personnalité d'Unohana? Autant vous dire qu'il était très occupé dans sa quête d'information...

Avec un peu de retard. La haute silhouette de Komamura pénétra la pièce...Il ne savait pas si c'était une plaisanterie, mais vue que Byakuya en personne était venu l'invité , il ne pouvait se défiler. Il c'était lustré le poil, son regard circula et scanna le tout, il eut une mine soulagée de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul... Hinamori s'illumina.

-Komamura-sama!

Nouveau pique d'agacement pour Hitsugaya! Depuis quand Hinamori s'entendait-elle autant avec les capitaines? Le renard se glissa, malgré sa masse, vers elle. Celle-ci lui prit chaleureusement la main en lui demandant des nouvelles. Il se détendit, elle ne semblait porter aucune valeur à son apparence. Très haut, (trois mètres!o.0) il avait quitté son uniforme qui lui donnait une envergure titanesque, bien battit, il avait enfilé un kimono sur mesure. Elle babillait anormalement à la surprise d'un Kyoraku jaloux.

Shuhei soupira en franchissant la porte, ouf! Il n'était pas en retard! Les autres capitaines habitués à son nouveau poste ne relevèrent pas plus sa présence. Vêtu d'un kimono immaculé , d'une coupe très simple et brodée de deux motifs vert en forme de dragon, il se félicita de son bon goût! Il avait craint d'être le seul en tenue, mais bon... Invitation au manoir Kuchiki rime avec tenue de cérémonie. Il attendit patiemment que le craintif Kira fasse son entrée à ses cotés. La figure émaciée, il avait tiré une partie de ses cheveux blonds en queue de cheval, le reste tombant sur son visage. Pour moins, les ragots allaient bon train, ces deux là ne se quittaient plus.

Kira avait moins de carrure que Shuhei, plus fluet et souple, quoique d'autre dirait nerveux. Il portait un kimono d'un vert très sombre, son obi attira l'attention, moins large, il cintrait ses hanches fines, attaché maladroitement à la manière des jeunes filles... Cela donnait un charme certain au blond qui se fixa au pas du tatoué . Les nouveaux venus venaient de se diriger vers le groupe de Komamura, Kyoraku et d'Hinamori...

Lorsque Renji apparût... Toshiro fronça les sourcils, si Byakuya avait invité les capitaines, la présence d'Hinamori, de Kira et de Shuhei étaient compréhensive! Mais celle de Renji...

Il avait dompté sa chevelure tapageuse en une queue de cheval serrée ... Surprise! Il portait un kimono de cérémonie plutôt couteux. Il avait opté pour le noir brodé de fil d'or (O.o c'est lorsque Byakuya lui a offert l' écharpe! Il est devenu riche! XD) D'une coupe évasée, un petit chapelet se balançait accroché à sa ceinture d'un blanc immaculé , parfaitement attaché...

La cloche retentit, la porte du salon coulissa.

-Je vous prie de bien vouloir passer au salon. Merci...

Disciplinés, ils s'exécutèrent. Beaucoup plus vaste, le salon avait sur le mur de gauche en entrant, un immense aquarium, des coussins luxueux et brodés d'or s'amoncelaient gracieusement ici et là. Posé sur des petites tables, des assiettes contenant des petits fours attendaient les invités. Rukia les incita d'un geste de la main à s'installer, un musicien se tenait discrètement près de l'aquarium et commença à jouer. Toshiro n'en croyait pas ses yeux! Yoruichi soupira, désappointée.

-Il va falloir encore attendre!

-Ne soit pas impatiente! C'est très joliment ajusté je trouve. Informa Ukitake.

-Juste un peu moins solennel. Fit-elle en levant une épaule, prenant place, sans cacher le fait qu'elle était blasée de tout ça...

Le petit capitaine ne chercha pas à demander ce qu'aurait été la réception si elle avait été plus solennelle... Renji posa un regard sur Rukia jouant les hôtesses. Il était évident qu'elle aimait ça, c'était aussi naturel que respirer. Elle lui servit du thé , il l'arrêta.

-Merci... Mais qu'est ce qui se passe?

Excellente question! Les autres capitaines tendirent l'oreille.

-Nii-sama décidé de renouer avec ses obligations de chef de clan mais aussi avec son devoir de capitaine.

La réponse fut trop évasive au goût de Kyoraku, d'Ukitake, de Yoruichi et de Yamamoto... Après les avoirs servit, Rukia s'installa au chevet de Yamamoto, agréablement surprit.

-Mais les autres convives?!!! Interrogea Toshiro incrédule, Rukia lui fit un autre sourire.

-Je ne sers que les invités principaux, Hitsugaya-Taïcho.

Kyoraku releva la tête et jeta un coup d'oeil entendu avec Ukitake, Yamamoto gloussa doucement dans sa barbe et Yoruichi éclata de rire en disant:

-Sacré Byakuya! **************************************************************************************************************************************************************** AND THAH'S ALL??? Cette soirée va être sacrément longue !

Lily:Yaaaaaaaataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! mais keskece'st ke sa, keskispass? J'ai hate, j'ai hate!!!je veuwx voir l'effet que sa va faire et je veux mon bya/ren!!allez, allez plus vite!

lu et (demi)corrigé ..

Merci pour ton enthousiasme Lily! Donc ma bêta lectrice ma fait une remontrance monstre sur des "petits" détails. En effet Komamura fait 3 m de haut, j'avais un peu zapé à quel point il était grand, mais ne vous inquiété pas! Il entre quand même. J'ai voulu faire des descriptions pas trop lourde ni chiante de tout le monde. Cette soirée risque d'être vraiment haute en couleur!

Pour mes déboires, jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai pu récupéré les chapitres T.T mais ne vous inquiété pas trop il me reste de la marge je ne risque pas de vous planté de si tôt! Au moins jusqu'à la fin de la soirée!

J'espère ne pas vous décevoir, alors une review please, pour une fois que l'action pointe son nez?


	8. Chapter 8: Longue soirée 1

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disreali  
Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas ma propriété... *Récite Béli sur un ton monocorde* Bon, maintenant je peux avoir une chance d'avoir une réponse pour ma demande?  
Couple: Bya/Ren  
Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime ! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin ? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit ?

**Il fut écrit...**

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.  
Chapitre VIII: Longue soirée (1)

-Byakuya-sama???  
Il ferma les yeux contre la nausée, mais cette pluie ne cesserait-elle donc jamais de tomber?  
-Byakuya-sama...  
Se martèlement qui résonnait dans son corps et sa tête, ne lui laisserait-il aucun répit?  
-Byakuya...  
-Jamais...

Finit-il par souffler, comme pour répondre à son interrogation. La vielle femme soupira de soulagement, c'est qu'il lui avait vraiment fait peur, à ne pas répondre!  
-Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de faire attendre plus les invités...  
Il était étalé sur sa couche, tentant d'éclaircir la brume dans laquelle il pataugeait, le brun posa une main sur ses yeux avec peine, comme s'il était empêtré... En train de se noyer.  
-Vous sentez-vous mal? Dois-je vous excuser?  
Mokona avait passé le seuil du doute. Elle avait vu défiler des chefs de famille, et il était clair que le jeune Byakuya avait le feu sacré pour cette tâche... Mais à cet instant elle sût avec certitude qu'il était en train de se briser sous ses yeux, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire.  
-Je trouverais un motif, ce n'est rien... Byakuya-sama?  
Il aura finalement craqué!? C'était toujours dur de voir sombrer un leader, elle surprit l'émotion dans sa poitrine, cette douleur qui lui serra le cœur en pensant que c'était un gâchis...  
« _Si jeune... _»  
-J'arrive.  
Un frisson d'effroi la fit reculer, il y avait une étrange détermination derrière ce mot... Comme s'il ne s'adressait pas à elle.  
-Très bien... Je reviendrais vous chercher.  
Elle se retira, la porte avait à peine coulissé que les mots résonnèrent dans la pièce.  
-Hisana... J'arrive.

**************************************************************************************

Toshiro avait beau ne pas être du milieu noble, il sentait de façon quasi palpable la tension qui s'installait. Il venait de se risquer à prendre un petit four « salé! » puisqu'il n'aimait que ça! Lorsque la porte du salon avait coulissé...  
Il ne connaissait pas intimement les membres de la famille Kuchiki, mais il faillit s'étrangler lorsqu'il vit qu'une femme âgé les laissa entrer leurs indiquant où s'installer.  
Douze membres, sept femmes et cinq hommes, pour la plupart; les femmes semblaient estomaquées! Les hommes silencieux, et pas une seconde Rukia ne cessa son rôle, ni ne leur porta attention. Toute la fixait comme une aberration, Yoruichi les ignora royalement et comme pour jeter de l'huile sur le feu, elle alla saluer les hommes qui ne furent pas indifférent.  
Dès lors la tension était montée continuellement, elle atteint son paroxysme lorsque Rukia invita les capitaines à s'installer à table avant les nobles!  
Laissant le salon aux invités et aux membres de la famille, inutile de dire que Toshiro n'avait plus besoin de tendre l'oreille, puisque les contestations outrées y venaient se loger toutes seule.  
La table était très grande, de forme ovale, elle comptait plus d'une vingtaine de places. Rukia les plaça joyeusement.

***************************************************************************************

Mokona se força à rester calme... Si Byakuya ne se présentait pas dans les prochaines trente minutes, cette réception risquait d'être la poudrière d'une guerre de clan! Et le Seireitei n'avait nul besoin d'une guerre de sang!  
Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre du noble, elle fut soulagée de ne pas le trouver dans son lit. Assit, droit, il attendait qu'elle vienne l'aider à mettre les derniers ornements d'usage, elle se dirigea vers la penderie.  
-Non...  
Il la coupa, elle s'arrêta net. Quoi? Ce n'était pas le moment de reculer!  
-Sort le « Hakama rouge »  
Avait-elle bien entendu ce qu'elle avait cru entendre? Elle se tourna et le dévisagea, il n'était plus que détermination... Rouge? Il voulait le...  
De toute évidence, son intendante était sous le choc, ce qui, malgré la tension qui l'habitait amusa le noble...  
-Je doute que nos invités apprécies mon absence... Mokona, le temps presse.  
Il ne cacha pas la petite pointe d'amusement dans sa voix, elle tressaillit.  
-Mais, il n'a pas été...  
-Ça ira.  
Il ne l'avait pas prévenu! Elle n'avait même pas vérifiée si la tenue était en état!  
Terreur stupide puisque toutes les affaires du noble était conservée jalousement en état.  
D'autre aurait paniqué net, mais son expérience envoya une giclée d'adrénaline dans ses veines. Tout s'éclairait! Kami-sama! Et dire qu'elle était là, à bailler aux corneilles! En quelques secondes, elle se ressaisit, quittant la pièce pour aller chercher la tenue demandé. Pas étonnant que le noble se laisse désirer, une telle annonce aurait cent fois plus d'impact qu'une guerre de clan... Le brun eut un frison incontrôlable lorsqu'elle réapparût avec. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher! Elle commença à l'habiller...

Rukia esquissa une courbette, puis souriante versa un verre à Yamamoto, c'est à ce moment que la porte coulissa, laissant entrer les retardataires. Il y eut un mouvement de recul chez les nobles...  
Du haut de ses 2,10 m, Zaraki entra, jetant un coup d'œil dégoûté sur une femme à quelques pas de lui. Elle recula instinctivement pour l'éviter. Un large sourire psychopathe s'étala sur son visage lorsqu'il aperçut Renji. Mais son attention fut attirée par Rukia qui vint l'accueillir.  
N'étant pas noble, n'ayant jamais été invité par un noble, et n'appréciant pas en général les nobles...  
(Qu'est ce qui fait là alors???) Mais vue que Byakuya avait monnayé sa présence contre un combat à mort... Kenpachi avait gardé sa tenue de capitaine. V.v  
Pas étonnant que la femme est reculée! Par contre; il y eut des exclamations de surprise de l'assistance, lorsque Yachiru sortie de sa manche. Sauf des capitaines, habitude oblige...  
-On est arrivé Ken-chan?  
-Ouais...  
Grogna celui-ci incertain, observant une autre femme qui semblait en crise d'épilepsie. Yachiru avait plus de tact, abandonnant son uniforme pour un kimono... Mauve? O.o Il n'y avait qu'elle pour porter ça! De jolie barrette, bleu azur, en forme d'étoile de mer accrochée dans les cheveux.  
-Oh Rukia-chan! Comme tu es belle!  
S'exclama t-elle, avant de sauter de son perchoir pour lui faire face. Kenpachi ne se déplaçait jamais sans elle, il fallait s'y attendre.

Il se racla la gorge de derrière Kenpachi, celui-ci se décala... Pour laisser entrer Ichigo.  
-Merci de nous avoir guidé Ichigo-chan! Sans toi, on chercherait encore l'entrée!  
La petite sous-capitaine n'attendit pas plus, et sautillant presque, elle se dirigea vers...  
-Hinamori-chaaan!  
Rukia eut un sursaut nerveux, un tic convulsif agita son œil droit... Mais cet imbécile avait osé!!!  
Usant de son self-contrôle elle se redressa, sourire.  
-Bienvenue, puis-je vous servir quelque chose?  
Ichigo resta baba... Il faut dire que tout allait trop vite!  
Depuis qu'ils avaient récupéré Orihime et que le Seireitei lui avait offert une place à l'académie afin de passer l'examen pour devenir capitaine. Puis Rukia l'avait menacé d'éviscération s'il avait le malheur de ne pas venir à une fête donné au manoir Kuchiki???  
(__________)

Sauf que ce n'était pas une fête mais une cérémonie des plus officiel! ARG!  
Tous les regards le scrutèrent, tout le monde avait entendu parlé de lui:  
-L'âme errante qui avait tenue tête au Traître d'Aizen!  
-L'âme errante qui c'était opposé à l'exécution d'une shinigami dissidente!  
-L'âme errante capable de terrasser un capitaine!  
-L'âme errante qui allait passer l'examen!!!  
A croire que Kurosaki Ichigo était trop difficile à retenir! Les chuchotements le poursuivirent, il se coula vers Shuhei, Kira et Renji qui l'avait vue venir.  
-Et merde!  
Renji se posa une main sur les yeux en soufflant tout bas, jurant sur la bêtise du Kurosaki.  
-Misèèèèèèèèèèère!  
Shuhei secouait négativement la tête, se demandant s'il devait rire ou pleurer.  
-Noooooooooooooooooooooooon....  
Kira le dévisageait, trop incrédule pour jouer la discrétion.  
-Merde, merde, merde et remerde!  
Cracha le Kurosaki en s'approchant. Il était en simple uniforme académique.  
-Pourquoi vous êtes tous en kimono???!  
Lui et Kenpachi étaient les seuls en uniforme.  
-T'as pas lu le carton?  
Demanda Kira atterré.  
-Merdeeeuh... Ichigo grimaça en jetant un regard sur un autre kimono encore plus luxieux.  
-Toutes les réceptions donnée au manoir se font en kimono de cérémonie.  
Continua le blond.  
-J'pouvais pas savoir que c'était une réception!  
Se défendit Ichigo.  
-Et tu croyais que c'était quoi?  
Demanda Renji abasourdi.

"_Une rave party bien sûr!_"  
-Une fête, Rukia ne m'avait pas parler de réception!  
Pesta le roux.  
-Tout ce qui se passe au manoir est une réception... Et quand bien même ce serait une fête... C'est une famille de noble.  
Conclut Shuhei. On sonna pour servir les hors-d'œuvre, bon gré, mal gré, ils s'installèrent à table pour la première partie du repas.  
Autant dire qu'elle fut très tendu, même si les capitaines surnageaient dans l'ambiance, et lorsque la cloche sonna pour les libérer...  
Le principe même de cette réception était d'alterner les déplacements de la table au salon afin que les convives ne s'ennuie pas trop.

**************************************************************************************

La famille Nanaya était l'une des plus influente du Seireitei et autant vous dire que lorsque Byakuya Kuchiki avait négligé Kaori Nanaya pour épouser Hisana...

Il avait porté un sacré coup à l'ordre des familles. Ce mariage aurait sans doute installé l'hégémonie de la famille Kuchiki sur le Seireitei, bien que leur pouvoir fut déjà vaste. Ce qui avait sauvé l'honneur des Kuchiki d'une guerre de sang contre les Nanaya était le fait que les fiançailles n'avaient pas encore été ratifié, même si dans l'esprit de chacun le couple était déjà consommé.  
Kaori Nanaya était plus jeune que le noble de dix ans, mais qu'était-ce dix ans?  
Les cheveux d'une couleur miel, les yeux gris, svelte et haute d'1,70m, sa peau blanche ressortait sur le kimono noir, cintré d'une ceinture or qu'elle portait. Couleurs de sa famille. La guerre n'avait pas éclaté, mais l'affront était connu de tous. Elle semblait avoir été moulée dans de l'orgueil pur, la noblesse hautaine qui l'enveloppait en était stupéfiante, presque irréel! La présence de Yoruichi ternissait un peu son éclat, pour vous dire à quelle échelle s'élevait sa beauté.  
Toshiro se pencha vers Ukitake... O.o Mon dieu, il avait sans doute trop bu.  
-Qui est-ce?  
Demanda t-il sans faire semblant de ne pas la regarder.  
-Ce n'est pas une Kuchiki...  
Continua t-il en la voyant sortir un suchiro* sombre, l'autre capitaine au cheveux blanc gloussa.  
-Ne parle pas trop fort, elle risque de te ridiculiser.  
Hitsugaya se redressa, piqué, l'autre capitaine eut un sourire hypocrite en croisant son regard.  
-Kaori Nanaya, héritière du nom.  
Souffla t-il à l'adresse de Toshiro.  
-Serpent de son état... Remercions Kami-sama de sa grande bonté... (Ukitake)  
-Pourquoi?  
-Parce que sans lui, Byakuya serait marié à elle.  
-Nani?  
Sursauta le capitaine des glaces.  
-Il a épousé Hisana, la couleuvre a été si dur à avaler pour elle, qu'elle a fini par en devenir une...  
Yoruichi se glissa dans la conversation en la dévisageant.  
-Les Nanayas n'ont rien perdu, alors qu'ils auraient pu gagner gros...  
Contesta Ukitake pour la forme.  
-Si... Elle a perdu la face... Et crois moi, une femme qui perd la face est plus dangereuse qu'une femme trompée...

Kaori brillait dans l'assistance comme un sphinx à l'affut. L'affront avait été deux fois plus dur...  
Il y a cinquante ans lorsqu'elle avait été convié à l'annonce des fiançailles à lui et cette paysanne...  
Et aujourd'hui, sa sœur déambulait avec sa robe! Une robe qui devrait lui revenir, puisque Hisana morte, tout la pressentait comme nouvelle Maîtresse.  
A moins que les rumeurs sur leur liaison soit véridique, dans ce cas... Les Nanayas ne prendrait pas un autre affront!  
-Il est stupéfiant de constater à quel point vous vous ressemblez, le portrait de votre sœur...  
La phrase tomba comme un couperet dans les discussions, Rukia se figea alors qu'elle passait à porter, elle eut un sourire en acquiesçant , comme si cette remarque avait été un compliment.  
Renji sursauta..  
-Une véritable copie conforme!  
Gloussa méthodiquement la jeune femme.  
-On pourrais croire, à vous voir ainsi, qu'elle n'est pas morte la malheureuse.  
Ukitake tourna la tête pour assister à la scène.  
-Ou que vous avez prit sa place.  
Poursuivit Kaori sans se démonter.  
-Je n'en ai pas la prétention.  
Rukia la dévisageait sans ciller, essuyant l'insulte.  
-Vraiment? A part ce nom, ce rôle et cette condition, y a t-il autre chose d'elle que vous n'avez pas héritée?  
Elle avait eut vent des rumeurs, mais l'entendre avait eut un impact plus concret sur elle, elle tenta de ne pas tressaillir. Toshiro comprenait le nom « serpent » qui lui avait été donné, il se rembrunit. C'était cruelle et profondément mesquin comme petite scène! Et les nobles autour semblaient prendre tout autant plaisir en buvant les paroles... Toute souriante elle poursuivit.  
-C'est impressionnant! Vous êtes une hôtesse de qualité! On pourrait se persuadé que vous êtes né pour ça!  
Elle semblait tenir Rukia, comme piégé dans son champ de vision, accroché par le regard à son interlocutrice. Hors contexte, le compliment aurait sembler tout à fait sincère. Le visage de la jeune noble feignait l'incrédulité absurde, l'amusement désintéressé, et une profonde pitié altruiste.  
-Comme vous dites..  
Le sourire crispé de Rukia s'élargit.  
-Je suis née pour ça.  
Mayuri scruta l'expression de l'invité qui venait de retenir leur hôtesse, il chercha à déceler de la surprise ou une autre émotion, sur ce visage peint. Mais celle-ci semblait vide, un masque que rien ne pourrait atteindre, quoique ses yeux semblaient s'être allumés d'intérêt. Comme si entendre une réponse de la jeune fille avait suscité un réveil instinctif. Rukia poursuivit sans se démonter.  
-Qui plus est, j'ai un nom, un rôle et une condition à tenir il m'incombe de m'occuper des invités principaux, navré de devoir vous laisser. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit Mokona vous indiquera votre place.  
Yoruichi pouffa si fort que son décolleté manqua craqué! Rukia la laissa sur place et se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers Kyoraku et Hinamori, leurs demandant s'ils voulaient quelque chose.  
Cet échange marqua les esprits. Et lorsque la cloche retentit pour annoncer le dîner en lui-même, l'absence flagrante du chef de clan devint l'écho d'une tension pulsante. Mais où était le noble?  
Ils se mettaient à table lorsqu'enfin la porte coulissa, Monoka l'invita à entrer.  
-Byakuya-sama, veuillez prendre place...

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
AND THA'S ALL???

Vocabulaire:  
**Suchiro: Eventail**

Kaori risque de revenir, mais il ne faudra pas trop la haïr! Après tout c'est la faute d'Hisana! Elle lui a volé Bya-san! Elle a pas un si mauvais fond... Elle est juste... Noble?  
Bon il va falloir que je fasse un sondage... Pour les bonus, et oui je m'y prend tôt! Et puis j'ai eut l'illumination aujourd'hui pour le titre de l'acte I: Ce qui nous lie

Le couple: Shuhei/Kira?  
Pour ou contre la vérification des rumeurs sur eux?

La confrontation : Toshiro/Kyoraku?  
Pour ou contre la petite mise au point sur son intérêt à l'encontre d'Hinamori?

L'expérience: Mayuri/Unohana?  
Pour ou contre la vérification de sa thèse?  
Je m'arrête là! J'aurais d'autre sondage pour plus tard! LOL!

Les déboires de Béli: Je crois que je vais sauté un câble! Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à récupéré ces maudits chapitres! C'est de l'acharnement! Je devrais peut-être ouvrir cette maudite unité centrale pour les récupéré? è.é .... -____- mais bon je reste optimiste... Ne vous inquiété pas... Pour reprendre mon petit délire j'aurais vraiment besoin de vos avis! Alors chère lecteurs manifestez vous! Review please!

Lu et corrigé!


	9. Chapter 9: Longue soirée 2

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disreali  
Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas ma propriété... *Récite Béli sur un ton monocorde* Bon, maintenant je peux avoir une chance d'avoir une réponse pour ma demande?  
Couple: Bya/Ren  
Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime ! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin ? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit ?

**Il fut écrit...**

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.  
Chapitre IX: Longue soirée (2)

Le silence tomba comme s'il n'attendait que ça.  
-Byakuya-sama, veuillez prendre place.  
Rukia se leva un peu trop vite, mais personne ne le remarqua, l'attention de tous braqué sur le nouveau venu... Des mâchoires se décrochèrent, Yoruichi lâcha sa friandise, Yamamoto s'arracha un peu la barbe qu'il lissait, Kyoraku perdit sa phrase, quelques uns ne réussirent pas à taire l'exclamation de surprise qui jaillit d'eux.  
Automatiquement tous les convives se levèrent pour l'accueillir, Byakuya s'avança... Tellement naturellement que le reste de l'assistance semblait bloquer dans le temps autour. Rukia s'écarta un peu, il fit un signe de tête vers elle.  
-Tu t'es débrouillée à merveille Rukia.  
Glissa t-il de sa voix suave et basse, elle rougit alors qu'il lui baisait devant tous, le front. L'une des convives fit une syncope! Ce qui lui fit dessiner un petit sourire sur la peau de la jeune femme. Elle se plaça à sa gauche, place réservé... A la sœur de sang.

S'il l'avait mise à sa droite, il y aurait eut des crises cardiaques en cascade! Il fit face à l'assistance, toujours subjuguée, tétanisée, choquée, émerveillée, estomaquée ( et bon sang, toute sorte d'autre adjectif de ce crû!)  
-Bienvenue au manoir Kuchiki.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'ordre des places, scruta les invités, à sa table et à celle d'autres convives autour, Rukia lui servit un verre qu'il prit, il le leva haut.  
-J'ai souhaité inviter chacun d'entre vous... Afin de célébrer le retour à la paix au Seireitei grâce au Gotei 13 ainsi que la Réconciliation entre chacun de nous aussi, mais surtout la réconciliation avec moi-même. Que chacun passe une excellente soirée!  
Il bu une gorgée et s'installa, imité par le reste de l'assistance suite à une salve d'applaudissement. Aussitôt les ragots partirent comme des fusées! On commença à servir le dîner. Installé du coté du chef de famille :Yoruichi, Toshiro et Ukitake, du coté de Rukia s'alignaient: Renji, Shuhei et Kira.

* * *

Les groupes de capitaines n'alternaient de trois nobles...  
Et c'est ainsi que Kenpachi se retrouva face à une mégère noble qui le dévisageait comme un monstre.  
-Un noir! Un paysan, non, un criminel à ma table! Kami-sama! S'en est trop! Je ne peux le tolérer!  
-Alors fermez-là ou mangez, vielle dinde!  
Elle s'offusqua, Zaraki avait parlé froidement.  
-Vous!!! Vous!  
Il plissa les yeux et se pencha.  
-Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle ressemble à une verrue?  
Demanda t-il sobrement à Mayuri assit à coté de lui. Yamamoto qui complétait leur groupe les dévisagea, stupéfait et atterré. Mayuri la scanna perplexe.  
-En pire alors, parce que la verrue à quand même quelque chose d'esthétique.  
Conclut-il avec réflexion, Kenpachi se redressa.  
-Esthétique ou pas, c'est pareille, elle est pas terrible.

* * *

A l'autre bout de la table, un peu trop loin pour que Byakuya entende Zaraki traiter sa Tante Shaliah de verrue, les convives dînaient en jetant de bref coup d'œil à l'impensable.  
Le geste intime du baiser sur le front devant tous en avait secoué plus d'un. Renji assit à gauche de Rukia était cependant plus obnubilé par le noble que la jeune femme. Et pour cause...  
Il avait quitter le deuil! Pour le célibat! O.o Le roux ne connaissait que quelques base rudimentaire en la matière de code vestimentaire de la noblesse... Mais c'était un choc de le voir ainsi paré.  
Trois tresses à gauche remontaient pour être fixés dans ses cheveux, piqué comme pour les retenir définitivement, par une émeraude discrète et taillée.  
Ses cheveux rejetés sur son épaule droite cascadaient, avec trois autres tresses sur l'autre tempes.  
Celles-ci étaient mêlés de fils d'or, retombant majestueusement.  
Tenue par l'émeraude, libre par l'or... Cette coiffure était tout autant la métaphore de son nouvel état. Tenue par son rang mais libre de tout engagement. La coiffure savante dévoilait son cou, et son maintient naturellement fière attirait l'attention de tous, c'était comme une perle de nouveau dans la lumière. Il serait paré ainsi jusqu'à son mariage, sauf à quelques détails près...  
On pouvait aisément comprendre le désarroi des familles de le voir maintenir le deuil. Ce type était sans doute l'un des plus beaux de leur classe- très au goût des femmes- et l'un des plus riches- parfait au goût des mères- et il était de nouveau sur le marché! Sans vouloir paraître vulgaire....  
-Voilà donc le fin mot de l'histoire.  
Souffla Yoruichi au noble qui pour l'occasion releva son regard vers elle.  
-Je suis heureuse pour toi petit Byakuya...  
A la table on suivit jalousement l'échange, à partir de maintenant, tout ne serait que séduction! Yoruichi représentait un partie tout à fait abordable, même plus que celui des Nanayas. Tant que le noble n'aurait pas relevé les trois autres tresses, une foule de prétendantes allaient se bousculer pour être choisie!  
Une foule qu'il avait analysé, scruté, détaillé et jaugé, y cherchant la moins pire...

* * *

Qu'est ce que c'était ce délire???  
Ichigo était coincé, tout seul... Trois nobles le séparaient de Kenpachi. Sans se départir de son expression habituelle, il tentait de se faire petit... A coté de Kaori Nanaya, celle-ci sembla lui porter assez d'attention pour agacer Rukia à l'autre bout de la table.

* * *

-Et qui as tu choisis petit Byakuya?  
Il avait beau connaître Yoruichi depuis son enfance, l'adjectif « petit » dans sa bouche sonnait comme une appellation d'infériorité flagrante à son oreille. Sa phrase était à peine tombée que les capitaines à la porté de cette question sentirent monter la tension de son reiatsu. Unohana fronça les sourcils, cela ne ressemblait pas au noble de si peu contenir sa pression spirituelle. Elle lança une interrogation à son égard par un coup d'œil inquisiteur.  
-Tu le verras bien lorsque je ferais l'annonce de nos fiançailles.  
Siffla t-il crispé, Rukia se figea. C'était déjà une sacré nouvelle qu'il quitte le deuil! Mais si en plus il pensait vraiment se remarier sous peu! Elle se sentit perturbée, son frère n'était pas prêt à avoir une autre épouse! C'était trop rapide! Tout d'un coup elle vit sous un autre œil cette réception, il se passait quelque chose d'assez grave pour pousser le chef à devoir se remarier, mais quoi?  
Renji arrêta de suivre la discussion entre Kira et Shuhei, il dû se battre contre lui-même pour ne pas tourner son attention vers le noble.  
Son reiatsu venait de se modifier considérablement! L'inquiétude le tenailla à grand coup de hache. Il se traita mentalement de tous les noms en comprenant...  
Ce fichu noble n'était pas allé voir un médecin malgré sa promesse! Même si son reiatsu n'avait pas explosé et restait sagement contenu- quoiqu'un peu moins que d'habitude- il sentait entre l'espace qui les séparait, c'est à dire Rukia, que celui-ci s'était modifié!  
-Ça ne va pas Renji?  
Il grimaça, crispé, un sourire à Shuhei que Kira avait cogné du coude pour lui signaler l'inattention du roux. Il tenta de se reprendre, il est vrai après tout qu'il devait être l'un des rares de cette pièce assez sensible pour ressentir les variations de ce genre.  
-C'est moi ou Ichigo se fait harceler par sa voisine?  
Il balança la première réplique, ce qui sonna aux oreilles des convives autour.

* * *

-Je suis surprise de vous savoir à cette réception...  
Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe sur une bonne femme qui veuille faire la conversation en se fichant de lui!??? Il se tenait le dos raide comme si elle lui inspirait la même terreur que Kenpachi aux autres nobles.  
« _Mais pourquoi il ne l'avait pas mit à coté de Zaraki?! _»  
Au moins il ferait la paire!  
-Heu...  
Bredouilla t-il en priant pour qu'elle reste dans son périmètre à elle, mais Kaori Nanaya n'était pas du genre à se frotter à qui que ce soit.  
-Merveilleux, vous avez une conversation passionnante!  
Gloussa t-elle en le ridiculisant un peu plus., reprenant froidement le fil d'un dialogue, narquoise, elle poursuivit.  
-Donc, vous êtes à l'académie... Et vous allez passer l'examen pour devenir capitaine d'entrée de jeu.  
-Oui...  
Grinça t-il en s'écartant d'elle.. Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les femmes, ni avec la noblesse, mais il remerciait- dans son fort intérieur- Rukia de ne pas être ce genre de chose!  
Il lui jeta un coup d'œil en pensant à elle, à l'autre bout de la table, si loin... Il voyait bien la différence entre eux... Toute cette classe social.

* * *

-Le pauvre!  
Compatit Kira. Yoruichi rigola.  
-On dirait un oiseau face à un serpent!  
Tollé d'indignation des nobles à porté de la comparaison.  
-Combien de temps avant qu'il ne sorte une bêtise plus grosse que lui?  
Shuhei allait ouvrir les paris, Rukia un peu affolée jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, celui-ci avait définit la place de chacun, dont celle d'Ichigo.  
-Pourquoi l'avoir mit à coté d'elle nii-sama?  
Interrogea assez bas Rukia pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention.  
-Mayuri aurait tenté de la disséquer!  
Gloussa le chat à l'ouïe fine, elle continua.  
-Après tout, elle est de la même espèce qu'Ichimaru...  
Les capitaines choqué la dévisageaient.  
-Et tu l'aurais giflée si je l'avais laisser s'asseoir à moins de trois sièges de toi.  
Informa le noble assez fort pour qu'elle arrête de se bidonner, elle plissa ses yeux de félin, dévoilant durant une poignet de secondes son aversion.  
-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu as prit la peine de l'invité!  
Siffla t-elle de rage.

* * *

-Et si vous vous occupiez de votre dîner!?  
Interrogea le roux naïvement et avec agacement, un tic convulsif fit tressaillir le masque de la jeune femme.  
-J'vous demande pas votre âge moi!  
Baragouina t-il vivement en rougissant de sa brusquerie flagrante. Kenpachi intervint à ce moment là.  
-Pas besoin, ça se devine à la couche de talc sur la peau!  
Yamamoto cracha son verre!  
-J'en ais une qui en tient une sacré épaisseur de mon coté!  
Fit-il en regardant la Tante dans les yeux. Du haut de ses 2,02m, il surplombait la table, ce qui explique son intervention, il n'avait qu'à tourner la tête pour parler à Ichigo au dessus de celle de trois nobles.  
C'est à cet instant que la fameuse Tante verdit sérieusement!  
-Et en plus ça change de couleur!??  
S'exclama Mayuri abasourdi, il sortit son bloc et nota rapidement les symptômes.  
-Il suffit...  
Tempéra le vieux Yamamoto pour empêcher que le 1/3 restant des nobles à porté ne hurlent au scandale.

* * *

Un coup d'œil à Ukitake conforta Renji dans sa constatation, l'autre capitaine dévisageait aussi le noble, il avait ressentit le trouble.  
-Ichigo n'est pas capitaine, ni nobles... C'était le seul compromit.  
Finit par concéder Byakuya, Yoruichi comprit la manœuvre... Il était le seul invité neutre de cette réception, en un bref éclair Renji se demanda ce qu'il faisait là lui?  
-DE LA GLACE AU CHOCOLAT!  
Hurla de sa petite voix la sous-capitaine aux cheveux rose. Sautillant, des étoiles dans les yeux! Attirant l'attention. Renji pouffa et Byakuya dû se battre pour ne pas tressauter en étranglant son rire. Mokona se mordit la langue derrière son éventail, elle recueillait d'une oreille exercée les conversations. La soirée était un véritable détonateur, du jamais vue! Si loin du carcan habituel que les plus âgés s'amusaient follement. Il y eut des éclat de rire lorsque Yachiru bondit à l'annonce du dessert. Elle engloutit à elle seule deux litres de glaces à sa porté! o.O  
Repue, elle quitta son perchoir de capitaine... Et trotta adorablement de Kenpachi pour aller tirer le kimono du pauvre Komamura qui tressaillit! O.o  
-Veux câlins...  
Baragouina t-elle en s'accrochant à lui!  
HEIN? Sans doute avait-elle trop bu de cocktail, plus tard on apprendrait que son capitaine était persuadé que ce n'était que du jus de fruit! Autant dire qu'il l'avait lui même resservit! Mais pour l'heure, le renard jeta un regard un peu affolé à Kenpachi, celui-ci dissertait vivement avec Mayuri sur les différentes teintes de couleur de la noble en face.  
-Ze serai zentille...  
Zozota t-elle un peu, le poing devant la bouche, en promettant. Un peu maladroitement, il l'attrapa d'une patte par... Le col? Elle tâcha un peu son kimono et vint se blottir de ses deux bras contre lui. S'accrochant avec ténacité (faut dire qu'elle a l'habitude!)  
Ce spectacle conquit la moitiée de l'assistance...

Un vertige fulgurant faucha le noble, il se tint à la table priant pour que nul ne l'ai remarqué!  
Un peu raide et après quelques instants de tension, il leva les yeux avant de croiser ceux courroucés... De son sous-capitaine.  
La cloche retentit...

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
AND THAT'S ALL???  
Ce n'est que le début!  
Lily :Gryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!grmpfffgleblbeble!!

*****************************BELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!  
BEL'URIEL DISRAELI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COMMENT A TU OSE LE RENDRE CELIBATAIRE!!!!! MON chouchou à moi d'amour *______* Snif mais tu es malade!!! dis moi kil va m'épouser, fais avaler la nappe à la (censuré) de kaori, fais voir la misère à tout les autres nobles, et surtout, DIS MOI KIL N'EPOUSERA KE RENJI!!! ouiiiiiiiin j'ai peur!!!!  
Je kiff trop yoruichi!!ce serait même mieux qu'il l'épouse elle qu'une autre noble....-______________- (si, si, jte jure..)

Béli: Lily nous a donc fait part de son point de vue, je la remercie de sa correction, la malheureuse est en prépa -_-"... Merci de me donner de ton précieux temps. Que dire? Que ce n'est que le début et qu'il va falloir s'accrocher?

Je n'ai pas eut une vague de review mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on me boost un peu, vos impressions, ce qui vous plaît et ce que vous trouver lourd, ce qui n'est pas si logique et qui vous échappe, enfin bref, une review quoi! quitte à me souufler des idées je suis ouverte à toutes propositions! (Sans aucun sous-entendue) Si une situation attire votre attention, je ne suis pas contre réalisé une idée tordue! ^__^

Dans l'espoir de vous voir à mon prochain chapitre! Bisou et merci à celles qui me suivent un peu de loin. ( Yuki ^_^)


	10. Chapter 10: Longue soirée 3

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disreali  
Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas ma propriété... *Récite Béli sur un ton monocorde* Bon, maintenant je peux avoir une chance d'avoir une réponse pour ma demande?  
Couple: Bya/Ren  
Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime ! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin ? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit ?

Petit mot: Je tiens à m'excuser de mon retard... J'aurais dû publier hier, mais le vendredi 13 n'est pas mon jour, j'ai été débordé comme pas possible! De surcroit mon ordi n'est toujours pas réparé et ça risque de prendre des plombes....

Je m'excuse de nouveau! Encore plus pour celle qui attende ma prochaine publication en HP/DM! Mais la fic est prise en otage par mon PC. Je fais mon possible! GOMEN!

**Il fut écrit...**

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.  
Chapitre X: Longue soirée (3)

La cloche sonna...  
Signalant à tous la fin du dîner et le début de la soirée. Byakuya détourna les yeux du regard gorgé d'accusation du roux. La bienséance l'exigeant, il se leva en premier.  
Nouveau vertige!  
Mais il fut sauvé par le bruit de vaisselle brisé qui attira l'attention, Unohana se leva alors que Toshiro un peu dépassé soutenait le malheureux capitaine de la 13ème.  
Pourtant il se sentait bien en venant! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout vacillait autour, son souffle filtra hors de ses lèvres, il eut un sourire d'excuse pour le noble. Ukitake se maudit brièvement.  
Le chat vint au secours du petit capitaine, Mokona leur ouvrit une porte et le petit cortège s'éloigna, suivit de très prêt par Unohana soucieuse.  
Sans faire grand cas d'elle, Kyoraku quitta la table, laissant Hinamori livrée à elle-même.  
A coté de ce remue-ménage le malaise du noble passa inaperçue.  
Il se mordit la langue, alors que Rukia reprenait les rênes lâché par Mokona. Elle invita sobrement chacun à quitter la table, il eut un petit sourire pour elle, la remerciant implicitement.  
Alors que les invités se dispersaient, il s'éclipsa sous prétexte d'aller s'assurer de la santé de l'autre capitaine.

* * *

Mokona les avait installés dans une pièce attenante, une sorte de cagibi qui étouffait les sons de la réception. La sueur perlait au front du malade, Yoruichi défit son montsuki*, déjà Unohana la relevait…  
-Des douleurs  
Questions simple et précise.  
-Je ne sais pas...  
Souffla t-il en inspirant. Il semblait dans le brouillard.  
-Vertiges?  
-Oui.  
Elle chercha son pouls, il battait trois fois trop vite, elle fronça les sourcils.  
-Je vous prierais de quitter la pièce.  
Le ton formel était ferme, en clair.  
« _Dehors! _»  
-Je ne comprends pas... Ça m'a prit d'un coup...  
Elle acquiesça en laissant son reiatsu l'englober, appliquant les mains sur lui.  
Il balbutia brutalement, comme tiré de ses pensées.  
-Byakuya?  
Elle fronça les sourcils, alors elle ne c'était pas trompé! Le noble n'avait pas brider sa pression spirituelle, mais ce n'était pas le seul facteur de ce malaise... Les autres capitaines étaient retournés à la réception, sauf Kyoraku qui se tenait à l'écart, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre...

* * *

Le noble s'appuya contre la colonne, sa main tremblait sérieusement, instinctivement il souffla sur ses doigts pour les réchauffer, sa main gauche était engourdit... Il avait froid. Un froid insidieux qui ne le quittait pas. Allait-il s'évanouir? Kami-sama?! Non!  
Peut-être était ce à cause de ce qu'il avait mangé? Tout d'un coup il eut peur. Peur de la souffrance, il se tenait en fermant les yeux, chassant cette idée stupide. Il ne pensait plus avec cohérence...  
Il agrippa ferment le bord de son kimono, froissant le symbole sur la manche, en serrant les dents pour retenir sa pression spirituelle, il avait l'impression d'imploser net si cela avait été possible...  
Encore une fois, la douleur revint dans sa poitrine.

* * *

« _Idiot, tu n'es qu'un pauvre idiot! _»  
Se sermonnait le sous-capitaine en serrant son verre. Il chercha du regard anxieux le noble. Une main se posa sur son épaule, il se tourna.  
-Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour lui.  
Il dévisagea Shuhei, désarçonné.  
-Ce n'est qu'un petit malaise... Il ira mieux sous peu, Uno'chan à l'habitude de le soigner...  
Fausse alerte! Il parlait d'Ukitake, malgré sa bonne volonté, la grimace qu'il fit ne ressembla pas à un sourire. Shuhei allait parler lorsqu'il capta du regard le malheureux Kira aux prise avec un noble... Entreprenant? O.o Celui-ci semblait faire son siège, Renji suivit son regard.  
-Tu devrais aller l'aider.  
Souffla t-il, étrangement Shuhei se figea.  
-Qui?  
Le roux n'était pas dupe, il eut un regard pour le tatoué qui comprit que l'autre l'avait grillé.  
-Kira est un grand garçon, il peut se débrouiller tout seul.  
Le sous-capitaine resta perplexe et capta un regard suppliant du blond pour le brun. Le noble eut un sourire et se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille, Kira se décomposa.  
-Va l'aider Shuhei.  
Grommela le roux en détournant la tête, ce qui énerva son vis-a-vis.  
-Je ne suis pas sa nounou! Il peut bien...  
Le reste mourut dans sa gorge, pas loin d'un glapissement, alors que son regard venait de tomber sur la scène. Au moment ou Renji allait parler Shuhei balbutia très vite.  
-Je dois y aller!  
Le quittant aussi sec, trois minutes plus tard, Kira l'accostait, visiblement contrarié et énervé.  
-C'est le sixième types que je rembarre! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce délire!  
Pesta t-il. Renji fit mine de boire.  
-J'ai quelque chose sur le front???!  
Interrogea t-il le roux de but en blanc. Celui-ci eut une réponse négative.  
-Non!  
- Alors explique-moi pourquoi ce type vient de me proposer le triple de ma paye pour boire un verre!  
Renji hoqueta en s'étouffant.  
-Ce n'est pas drôle!  
Le regard noir de Kira fit taire son rire.  
-Ce n'est pas drôle du tout!  
Répéta t-il en fusillant le noble qu'il venait de quitter, il eut un regard suspicieux.  
-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ils n'abordent que moi!!!!  
Tout d'un coup, il y eut une connexion de neurones dans sa tête, l'émission d'une hypothèse qui le laissa incrédule. Malgré lui, un sourire extatique se colla sur sa face.  
-Dit... Kira, il est très beau ton kimono.  
-Si c'est une approche pour me draguer je te colle mon poing dans la gueule!  
Cracha le blond en se redressant.  
-Non, non!  
-Qu'est ce qu'il a mon kimono?!  
O.o! Noooooooon, pas possible! Il ne savait pas?  
-Heu... Juste comme ça... Qui a fait ton obi?  
-Shuhei pourquoi?  
La réponse avait jaillit naïvement, colorant un peu ses joues de honte.  
« _Oh l'enfoirééééééééé! _»  
Songea le roux.  
-Si j'étais toi, j'irais demander des comptes à Shuhei.  
Termina t-il sobrement, le blond pâlit puis plissa les yeux.  
-Je vais le tuer!  
Furent les derniers mots qu'il entendit de lui, alors que le blond le laissait là... Allez savoir ce qui justifia cette mauvaise blague!  
Renji scruta du regard l'assistance, le noble n'était pas revenu. Énervé et inquiet... Il décida de le retrouver.  
« _Faîtes qu'il ne se soit pas évanoui quelque part! »_

* * *

Somnolente sur le bras de Komamura, la petite sous-capitaine suivait de loin la conversation entre celui-ci et Hinamori.  
Yamamoto, par un pur jeu de circonstance malencontreuse, n'en menait pas large.  
-Non, définitivement non, c'est du jaune terne.  
-Je soutiens qu'elle se rapproche du blanc « sale ».  
Reprit Mayuri avec assurance.  
-Elle a encore une teinte un peu verte.  
Signala Kenpachi, puis il reprit.  
-Tient, celle-la! Là! C'est du jaune terne!  
Ils se tournèrent vers la femme indiquée, Yamamoto plissa les yeux.  
-Non! Ça c'est du blanc « sale »!

* * *

Revenu à la réception, Toshiro cru qu'il hallucinait en voyant Ichigo la moitié du bras dans l'immense aquarium, à brasser l'eau.  
-J'vais l'avoir, j'vais l'avoir, j'vais l'avoir!!!  
Marmonnait celui-ci sur la pointe des pieds, le petit capitaine resta silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit dans le fond, l'insigne du shinigami.  
-Mais comment est-il arrivé là!!!  
S'écria t-il, c'est à ce moment qu'un poisson doré goba l'insigne! O.O  
-Bâtard!  
Siffla le roux.  
-Attend un peu! J'vais te choper!

-Bleu! Bleu! Là elle est bleu!  
La pauvre femme se tint la gorge alors que Mayuri exultait.  
-Je dirais vert!  
Poursuivait Zaraki s'en en démordre, Yamamoto se caressa la barbe.  
-Plutôt blanc cassé...

* * *

Il détestait faire ça, mais suivre à la trace le reiatsu de son capitaine ne lui posa pas trop de problème... Il était là, visiblement mal.  
-Taïcho.  
Celui-ci tenait fermement le pilier contre lequel il était appuyé, inspirant pour faire diminuer la douleur.  
-C'est pas vrai!  
Siffla le brun les dents serré.  
-Fiche-moi la paix bon sang!  
Un autre vertige insupportable lui retourna l'estomac.

* * *

-Mais puisque je te dis que c'est celui-là! Là!  
Argua furieux Ichigo.  
-Ça fait une demi-heure que je le suis! C'est ce connard qui a bouffé mon insigne!  
-Kurosaki! Ce poisson est trop petit! Ce n'est pas lui!  
Il commençait à énerver le capitaine aux cheveux blancs.  
-C'est lui j'te dis!  
Il plongea de nouveau le bras et rata sa cible!  
-Il est trop petit!!  
En retrait les nobles, une douzaine pour être exact, rigolaient à en pleurer du spectacle.  
-Lequel? Hein? Si c'est pas lui!? Lequel?? è,é  
-Celui-la!  
Pointa victorieux et agacé du doigt Toshiro.  
-Mais t'es malade! Celui-la va me bouffer la main!  
S'écria le roux en sursautant.  
-Il vient de gober celui qui à ton insigne, abruti!  
Ichigo avança la tête contre la vitre, puis le poisson eut un mouvement de prédateur féroce, il recula en bondissant presque.  
-Mais c'est une anguille, t'as vue ses crocs! C'est pas ma main qu'il va me bouffer, mais le bras!  
Cria t-il horrifié. Un noble était au bord de l'asphyxie à force de rigoler.

* * *

Les fluctuations étaient deux fois plus importantes. Il regarda derrière lui, cherchant une aide illusoire.  
-Ça vous crèverais d'admettre une faiblesse, hein?  
Pesta le roux.  
-Exactement!  
Reconnut sèchement le noble.  
-Maintenant fiche le camp!  
Siffla t-il sans se tourner vers lui, toujours accroché à son rocher. (qui était un pilier y'a quelque temps //moi c lily, la bêta lectrice ^^ enchantée, bande de lecteur (trices) de yaoi perverses et à l'esprit débridé..huhuhu, bienvenu dans la fic d'une des filles les plus loufoques de la planète.... comment sa on avait pas envi de savoir tout sa maintenant?..qu'est-ce que vous êtes saoulant(e)s..//)  
-Taïcho?  
L'inquiétude du roux l'énerva.  
-Laisse-moi tranquille bon sang!  
-Je vais chercher...  
-Personne!  
Sur le coup, il lâcha son pilier pour le regarder... Deux Renji pour le prix d'un! Mauvaise idée. Il dû appuyer le dos contre la surface. Le sous-capitaine s'avança pour le soutenir, il le fusilla du regard, mais le sol menaçant de s'ouvrir sous lui, il se retrouva à agripper les bras du roux. Renji le sentit trembler.  
-Vous êtes frigorifié.  
Reconnut-il atterré et stupéfait.  
-Tout le monde sait que les Kuchiki(s) on le sang froid.  
Susurra t-il hargneux, l'autre mit un temps avant de comprendre que c'était ironique, maladroitement Renji se rapprocha.  
Il allait encore faire une connerie...  
-Je vous avais pourtant demandé de voir un médecin.  
Il semblait s'énerver.  
-J'ai pris rendez-vous! Mais vois-tu, il était fort occupé ces dernier temps, entre soigner le peuplier et le cerisier sous lequel il est enterré... Tu comprends que je dois réserver un peu à l'avance...  
Le début de sa tirade s'interrompit, haché, puis la phrase mourut sur ses lèvres.  
Le monde devint flou, il serra instinctivement le roux, nouveau spasme...  
-Ren...  
Son cœur rata un battement....

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
AND THAT'S ALL???  
Cette soirée est sacrément longue! Je sais, je sais, je le fait aller, je pourrait faire un seul chapitre avec, mais je veux prendre mon temps! J'espère que les situations vous font autant rire que moi!  
1)Mais pourquoi Shuhei a t-il fait ça à Kira?  
2)Mayuri, Yamamoto et Kenpachi se mettront-ils d'accord sur une couleur?  
3)Que fait Yoruichi?  
4)Comment Ichigo va t-il récupérer son insigne!  
5)Tante Shaliah va t-elle mourir de rage?  
6)Kaori Nanaya va t-elle jeter son venin sur quelqu'un d'autre?  
7)De quoi souffre le noble?  
8)Quel est cette connerie que va commettre Renji?  
Autant de question auquel je répondrais dans mon prochain chapitre!  
Merci encore de lire ma bêtise! LOL!  
Alors... Review?  
Lily:Je-vais-te-BUTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
BEL'URIEL DISRAELI!! (je répète) BEL'URIEL DISRAELI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Comment peux tu me faire ça!!! à moi, ta bêta lectrice !!(qui ne fait pas grand chose dans son rôle je le conçois mais bon..)

Non Béli tu ne peux pas t'arrêter là!!O.O O.O O.O!! je veux savoir ce qui se passe!!! Je suis en plein dans le suspens!!! nan, nan, nan, nan, nan, nan, nan , c'est pas juste!!!snif*O*!!

naaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn!! tu as intérêt à me taper le prochain chapitre en extrême vitesse.. ya pas de « mais... » ki tienne, je n'attendrai pas longtemps avant de venir te faire la peau!!!! tu vivra ton pire cauchemar!!grmpf!!

non à part sa, c'est vraiment très bien, j'ai corrigé les fautes qui m'ont sauté au yeux.. pour le reste, peut être plus tard.. sinon, juste avant de les publier..^^(big fainéante..)

lu et pseudo corrigé


	11. Chapter 11: Longue soirée 4

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disreali  
Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas ma propriété... *Récite Béli sur un ton monocorde* Bon, maintenant je peux avoir une chance d'avoir une réponse pour ma demande?  
Couple: Bya/Ren  
Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime ! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin ? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit ?

PETIT MOT: (écrit en gros! ^__^ LOL!)

Je tenait à m'excuser platement du retard de ce chapitre! T.T Je suis impardonnable! Je sais! Mais pour ma défense... Je vis sur une zolie petite île, nommé Guadeloupe (la phrase est cliché mais je peux pas faire autrement) notamment dans un zolie petit trou perdu nommée Saint-claude ( ceux qui connaisse savent que je viens de faire un superbe euphémise!) Particulièrement agréable! Oui, oui! Nous avons une diversité météorologique unique en son genre! ( il pleut 89% du temps, il fait beau 8.5% du temps, et le reste c'est la brume!) Et que de surcroît... On a eut des pannes de courant depuis jeudi! OUI mes aïeux! Jeudi! Et ceux qui me lisent un peu savent sans doute que mon ordi' est en réparation pour une période non limité! C'est fantastique, lorsque même à l'université on a pas accès à internet.... Et rajouter à cela qu'on à un préavis de grève général annoncer par les médias et la rumeur chez nous! Autant vous dire que c'est presque la guerre.... Navré de vous avoir raconté ma vie. Mais c'est juste pour dire que mes publications seront sans doute perturbées/ Sans blague! On l'avait pas deviné!è.é/ Mais qu'il faut garder espoir! Mon ordi' est sur la voie de la guérison et d'ici deux semaines, je devrait le récupéré... S'il choppe pas la grippe A...

Encore merci à celle qui me lisent et me laissent des reviews! Yuki! Je te dédit ce chapitre avec ma connerie! BONNE LECTURE!

**Il fut écrit...**

**Partie I Ce qui nous lie.**  
**Chapitre XI** : Longue soirée (4) ou Mon insigne!

-Allez! Soit sympa, je te revaudrais ça Toshiro!  
-C'est Hitsugaya-taïcho pour toi gamin, et c'est non.  
-Tu peux pas me faire ça! Je pourrais pas aller en cours demain sans mon insigne, ils me laisseront pas entrer! Et si je n'y vais pas je me fais virer c'est dans les clauses du contrat! Toshiro, c'est une question de vie ou de mort! Vas-y! Personne ne saura que c'est toi!  
Mais bien sur! Il roula des yeux vers le plafond.  
-Je t'ais déjà dis non! et c'est Hitsugaya-taïcho!  
-Taïcho de mon c**  
Il ne finit pas de grommeler sa phrase, arrachant son bras de l'eau de l'aquarium, à force de s'agiter l'anguille gourmande l'avait repéré et il venait de sauver de justesse ses petits doigts.  
-Toshiro! T'es un monstre sans coeur! J'ai faillit y perdre mon bras!  
Le capitaine était au comble de l'agacement.  
-Hors de question! Et puis comment t'as fais pour qu'il se retrouve là?  
-J'étais persuadé que cette saloperie flotterait...  
Marmonna t-il pour lui-même, prenant une belle teinte, l'autre n'avait pas entendu grand chose.  
C'est à ce moment que Rukia débordée arriva au premier plan pour trouver une troupe de noble plié de rire et... O.o Ichigo à moitié trempé?  
-Qu'est ce que...  
-C'est Toshiro, il me faisait une démonstration de nécromancie, il arrive vraiment à manipuler l'humidité de l'air!  
Quoi? Rukia le regarda perplexe, la nécromancie n'avait rien à voir avec cette discipline!  
-C'est Hitsugaya-taïcho.  
Rajouta le petit capitaine. Elle était à deux doigts de parler, lorsque le bruit de vaisselle dû à l'évanouissement de Tante Shaliah attira son attention, elle devait l'évacuer.  
"Sauvé par le gong!"  
Songea le roux, déjà elle se dirigeait vers l'épicentre.  
-Toshirooooooooo!  
-Hitsugaya-taïcho.

* * *

-Je ne suis pas gay! Et non je ne veux pas allez dans un coin discret avec vous!  
Hinamori rougit au possible lorsque la voix rageuse de Kira tomba non loin d'elle. Komamura fut tout aussi gêné.  
-Vous n'auriez pas vu ce traître de Shuhei? Je vais le tuer!  
-Chocolat...  
Marmonna la rosée, les joues un peu trop rouge.  
-Qu'est ce qu'elle a?  
S'inquiéta Hinamori en la regardant.  
-Je ne sais pas...  
Marmona le renard.  
-Ze veux chocolat.  
Elle fit la moue boudeuse, puis ses yeux se remplirent d'eau.  
-Ze veux chocolat!  
Réclama t-elle un peu plus fermement.

* * *

-M'en fiche! Tu peux bien geler cette fichu flotte!  
Siffla rageur Ichigo en replongeant le bras dans l'eau pour attraper un bout de corail dans le but d'assommer l'anguille.  
-Et tu feras quoi lorsque toute l'eau se sera changée en glace, abruti!  
-Cette saloperie d'anguille sera au moins morte et je pourrais récupérer mon insigne! Allez!  
-Non.  
Fit-il avec fermeté.  
-Toshiro!  
-Hitsugaya-taïcho! Et tu n'as pas pensé une seconde que geler toute l'eau ferait explosé l'aquarium, ignare!  
-Je veux juste récupérer mon insigne, je me fiche de cet aquarium!  
-Je refuse de faire ça!  
-Alors gèle juste l'anguille!  
Clama le roux.  
-Et comment? Idiot! Par l'opération du Saint Esprit?  
S'énerva le petit capitaine.  
-Ca suffit! C'est grotesque! Je m'en vais!  
-Attend!  
-Quoi encore?  
Il lui fit volte face.  
-J'comprend, avec toute cette eau tu ne peux pas l'atteindre, juste elle...  
-Merci Kami-sama, il t'arrive de réfléchir.  
Lâcha Toshiro soulagé.  
-Et si j'arrive à l'isoler?  
-J'ai parlé trop vite, c'est ça?  
-Ecoutes! si je l'isole hors de l'eau?!  
-Mais comment tu veux faire une chose pareille?  
-Aucune importance, répond! Tu pourrais la gelée?  
Il plissa les sourcils.  
-Je...  
-Alors?  
Le pressa le Kurosaki.  
-Oui, théoriquement...

* * *

Son coeur rata un battement. Renji se retrouva dans une position fort délicate, ses joues rosirent.  
-Taïcho?  
Appela t-il comme s'il espérait que l'autre fut vraiment évanoui, il ne lui répondit pas.  
-Faut vraiment que vous me mettiez dans ce genre de situation, hein?  
Tremblant il se plaqua contre lui pour le soutenir à bras le corps, Renji remonta la main gauche, inspirant pour se calmer. Il hésita un peu puis posa sa main à la base du cou, sur la peau offerte. Le brun était appuyé contre lui, son visage sur le torse de l'autre. Le roux appuya les doigts à la recherche de son pouls, irrégulier, fugace, fébrile. Sans osé lui faire mal, il lui releva le visage, glissant le menton dans le creux de sa paume.  
Remerciant Kami-sama qu'il ait les yeux fermés, il eut un dernier scrupule... Hésitant à parler.  
-Byakuya?  
Sa voix était basse comme pour y faire taire le tremblement.  
Bien, il était dans les vaps, un peu rassuré de ne pouvoir être prit en faute, il ferma les yeux à son tour.  
Le noble était froid, il réduit la distance entre eux... Son souffle s'accéléra un peu.  
-Nh?  
Un vague murmure échappa du brun alors que la douleur marquait ses traits.

* * *

-Qu'est ce que tu fais?  
Toshiro le regarda perplexe.  
-Je sais ce que je fais!  
Le roux défit lestement une des cordelette de sa ceinture.

* * *

Komamura était dépassé, enfin Kenpachi fut avertit. Mayuri et Yamamoto étaient en débat sur la dernière couleur de la femme.  
-Blanc cassé!  
Le vieux plissait les yeux avec conviction.  
-Blanc sale!  
Hinamori passant au delà de sa terreur l'avait tiré.  
-Je... C'est.... Je ...  
-Quoi?  
Fit-il avec sa diplomatie légendaire.  
-Yachiru-chan.... Elle...  
C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte de son absence.  
-Elle est où?  
Il jeta un regard dégouté sur l'assistance.  
-Elle n'a pas l'air bien...  
-Où?  
-ZE VEUX CHOCOLAT!  
La voix l'informa, il fit un demi tour automatique vers la source... Il l'arracha des mains du renard.  
-Qu'est ce qui a?  
Il la porta à son visage en l'inspectant minutieusement, elle attrapa l'une de ses tresses et tira avec conviction.  
-Chocolat!  
Exigea le sous-capitaine avec véhémence. Il inclina la tête ce qui fit sonner les clochettes, elle se tût sur place, comme fascinée.  
-Tu as mal?  
Elle secoua négativement la tête.  
-alors arrête d'ennuyer des capitaines.  
Dit-il sèchement en la reposant par terre.  
-Veux chocolat!  
Clama t-elle en lui donnant un coup dans le tibia, ce qui le fit rigoler.  
-Tu vas te faire mal...  
-Chocolat!  
-Chocolat par ci, chocolat par là, ennuie moi et je te jette dans l'aquarium!  
Grogna t-il en cherchant du regard une source de cet aliment qu'il trouva, la soulevant il l'y porta.  
-Reste à cette table et sois sage!  
Les joues deux fois plus rouges elle se jeta sur les parts de gâteaux disposées sur le buffet.

* * *

Kyoraku repassait dans sa tête l'affirmation du capitaine de la 13è... Il s'était fait jeté dehors, il grommelait encore contre cette:  
"Maniaque-d'Uno-chan-aussi-aimable-qu'une-league-de-Nanao-furieuse!"  
Lorsque l'activité d'un reiatsu l'intrigua, ce n'était pas loin, ni très important... Au contraire comme si quelqu'un cherchait à se dissimuler grossièrement ou à ne pas laisser voir qu'il avait du mal à contrôler sa pression spirituelle pour une quelconque raison.  
On résiste difficilement à la curiosité, autant dire qu'il se dirigea directement vers la source....

O.o Un tic convulsif agita sa joue, la surprise le piégea... Il y a des choses que l'on imagine même pas pouvoir un jour tenter pouvoir le supposer... Et il était face à l'une de ses probabilités tellement infiniment décimal que l'on en rit en entendant la nombre de zéro après la virgule et avant l'unique un de ce chiffre.  
Un sifflement faiblard franchit ses lèvres, sa bouche s'assécha, on devrait interdire un tel spectacle!  
Tu m'étonnes qu'ils ont du mal à contenir leurs pressions spirituelles!  
Cela dura trop longtemps pour ne pas marquer à vie sa mémoire, il fit volte face et s'éloigna à l'opposé alors qu'un nouveau soupir échappait du brun et que Renji tenait plus fermement sa nuque.  
Un frisson remonta dans la colonne du noble.  
"Juste encore une peu, juste un peu..."  
Songea t-il confusément, puis brutalement il ouvrit les yeux en reculant...  
Kami-sama!

* * *

AND THAH'S ALL???  
^___^ Un chapitre de plus! Et un!Alors?

Lily: Yaaaaataaaaaaaaaa!!!!! J'ai ADOREEE!!!

Merci ma puce! Comme ej l'avais dit cette soirée est vraiment longue! J'espère vous avoir fait passer un bon moment en me lisant! J'attend vos impressions! A la semaine prochaine!

NB: Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe!


	12. Chapter 12 : Longue soirée 5

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disreali  
Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas ma propriété... *Récite Béli sur un ton monocorde* Bon, maintenant je peux avoir une chance d'avoir une réponse pour ma demande?  
Couple: Bya/Ren  
Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime ! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin ? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit ?

Pour une fois j'suia pas en retard! Enjoy!

**Il fut écrit...**

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.  
Chapitre XII: Longues soirée (5) ou j'veux pas mourir!

Kami-sama! Le roux recula comme si la réaction de son capitaine l'avait projeté en arrière. Il heurta avec un bruit sourd la paroi. Byakuya tenait sur ses jambes, plaqué contre sa colonne, fixant l'autre.  
-Je veux savoir ce qui vient de se passer.  
La voix du brun claqua deux secondes plus tard, Renji se redressa.  
-Vous m'aviez promit de voir un médecin!  
Rétorqua t-il. Cette réponse laissa le noble abasourdi et pour une raison qui lui échappait, le roux était furieux.  
-Renji.  
-Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi!  
Cracha t-il excédé, tremblant de rage.  
-On en serait pas là aujourd'hui!  
Avait-il rêver? Il était là... Puis il c'était évanoui alors que Renji le soutenait et... Un frison lui remont dans le dos... Il devait savoir! Quelque chose s'était passé, quelque chose en rapport avec l'autre.  
-Renji.  
-Ma claque! J'me fais muter à la 11éme!  
QUOI?

(C'est vrai ça! Quoi?→ Se tourne vers l'auteur: C'est pas prévue dans le scénario!  
L'auteur: Je sais! ç____ç C'est venu tout seul en écrivant!)

Une onde de panique quasi palpable hérissa la peau du noble, son cerveau était passé en sur-régime à l'évocation. Alors que Renji s'apprêtait à quitter le périmètre, le noble fit un shunpô pour apparaître à vingt centimètres de son nez.  
-Hors de question.  
Claqua la voix du brun. Le terreur et l'alerte du danger imminent inonda les connexions du roux, même lorsqu'il c'était battu contre Szayel il n'avait pas éprouver un tel pique. Il se figea aux aguets.. Quelques secondes pourraient peut-être lui sauver la vie... Enfin il espérait.  
-J'ai d'autres priorités pour l'instant, mais que ce soit clair, je n'accepte aucune demande de mutation, ni de démission.  
Aussi proche du noble, sa pression spirituelle était comme une main puissante l'étranglant sur place.  
-Si tu veux quitter ma division, se sera pour la tombe Abaraï.  
Siffla plus glacialement son capitaine, et sur le coup... Il sût que ce n'était pas une menace mais la pure vérité.

Très, très, très mauvaise position, il l'avait appelé par son nom de famille. Pourtant la colère ne le quittait pas, il serra la mâchoire, plus buté que jamais, il jeta un regard furieux sur son capitaine qui le surprit.  
-De toute façon c'est vous qui risquez le plus facilement de passer l'arme à gauche avec votre stupidité, occupez-vous de votre santé!  
Il avait osé dire qu'il était stupide? o.O Mokona déboula comme une bombe.  
-Que se passe t-il?  
-Rien, nous règlerons ça plus tard, en attendant je te suspends de tes fonctions.

(Auteur: de l'art de perdre le contrôle de sa propre fic.... -___- //lily: je confirme..-____-//)

Le noble passa devant Mokona pour rejoindre la réception.  
-C'est pour ça qu'il m'a invité! C'est la raison de son invitation à cette mascarade!  
Rugit-il, furieux et dépassé, il était ulcéré! Comment osait-il lui faire un chose pareille!

(Auteur:Ouais! Comment!// Lily: je confirme; ouais comment?!!//)

-J'ignore ce qui c'est passé...  
Concéda Mokona, face à lui. Elle tenta de calmer le roux.  
-Mais non... Il...  
La phrase mourut, la vérité c'est qu'elle même ne savait pas pourquoi il avait tant tenu à ce que le Abaraï soit là...  
-La sortie.  
Elle sursauta puis acquiesça.  
-Par là je vous prie.

Celle-la ferait l'affaire, Ichigo serra la cordelette autour de l'anse de la tasse incrusté d'or, un peu plus haut une fourchette avait subi le même sort. Jugeant son appât avec un sourire psychopathe, il revint à l'aquarium. Toshiro n'y croyait pas! Il allait...  
-A nous deux saleté! Vient bouffé le dessert de tonton Kurosaki...  
Chantonna t-il en laissant coulé la tasse et la fourchette dans l'eau, les éclats de l'or brillèrent, il agita l'appât.  
-Allez.. Vient voir papaaaaaaaa...  
Susurra t-il en fixant son regard sur l'anguille, il tira en passant non loin de l'antre du « monstre » passant une fois, deux, trois... Son sourire devint démentiel alors que le poisson semblait de plus en plus s'intéresser .  
-Je suis sûr que l'anguille c'est très bon avec de la sauce, j'vais en faire des sushis, viens mon pote! Tu vas adorer! 90% d'or sur 10% de porcelaine de chine!  
Ricana t-il en continuant son manège. L'anguille se gonfla, prête à se jeter sur lui.  
-Viens mordre la tasse d'Oncle Kurosaki.... Viens... T'as vu comme elle est ronde?  
Encore un peu, juste un peu et elle allait mordre.  
-KUROSAKI!  
La voix féminine le fit sauter, il se tourna vers Rukia abasourdi.  
-Merde!  
Cracha t-il en reculant, sauf que l'anguille n'allait pas laisser partir sa proie et se jeta dessus! Le roux fit volte face à l'aquarium en tenant la cordelette.  
C'est que c'était sacrément fort cette saleté!

Il pêchait! O.o Cet imbécile pêchait dans l'aquarium! Rukia était estomaquée! Il osait! Il...  
Une autre anguille se jeta sur la fourchette.  
-Non! Pas toi! J'en veux qu'une et c'est celle là! Merde!  
Il tira de toutes ses forces en utilisant ses deux mains.  
-C'est quoi ces monstres?  
Articula t-il difficilement en tirant vers lui.  
-Je vais l'avoir! Je vais l'avoir! Je vais l'avoir!  
Grimaça t-il alors que la cordelette commençait à lui entailler les mains.  
-Arrête ça immédiatement!  
Siffla Rukia en s'approchant.  
-Non!  
Elle recula.  
-Je veux mon insigne! Rend la moi saloperie!  
Il était à deux doigts de les sortir l'imbécile! o.O  
Lorsqu'une troisième se jeta dans la mêlée, sur le coup il fit une embardée, manquant être tiré dans l'eau! Il posa un pied sur la vitre serrant les dents. O.O Pourvu qu'elle tienne!  
-Mais rends la moi!  
Rugit-il en tirant en arrière, dans la pièce tous fixaient la scène...  
Le temps sembla se suspendre, les conversations aussi...  
-Je met trente yens sur Kurosaki!  
S'écria le chat, les secondes flottèrent puis les paris fusèrent.  
-Cinquante sur les poissons!  
-Soixante-dix sur le shinigami!  
-Trois cents qu'il tombe dedans!  
Cria une autre voix. L'animation partit comme un coup de canon.  
-Cinq cents sur Kurosaki! Vas-y gamin! Tu vas les avoirs!

Cria Yoruichi, Kyoraku crû qu'il avait changer de dimension en arrivant. Le verre de l'aquarium était sacrément épais, il le fallait bien. Cet aquarium faisait bien vingt mètres de long, sur quatre vingt centimètres de large et soixante centimètres d'épaisseur... La faune y était variée et nombreuse au point qu'il n'avait pas remarqué les autres anguilles. Pourvu qu'il n'y en est pas d'autre. Il donna un autre tour à la cordelette qui lui entaillait la main jusqu'au sang. Il commençait à transpirer, le nœud se déplaçait dans l'eau le tirant sur la longueur de l'aquarium.  
Il lui fallait son insigne coûte que coûte!  
-A moi saleté!  
Grinça t-il en tirant centimètre par centimètre sa prise vers l'air libre.  
-Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki!  
On scandait son nom!  
-Je vais l'avoir! Je vais... L'AVOIR!!!  
Cria t-il en tirant d'un coup.

Kenpachi s'avança.  
-Moi aussi je veux jouer!  
Il attrapa une tasse.  
-NON!  
S'écria Rukia dépassée.  
-TOSHIRO! PREPARE TOI! GELE MOI CES SALETES SUR PLACE!  
Même le petit capitaine s'y mettait! Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête.  
-Kurosaki, arrête ça par pitié!  
Gémit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Yachiru était assise dans le plat qui contenait il y a vingt cinq minutes de cela une centaines de parts de gâteaux au chocolat et elle venait de s'attaquer, verre en main, à un saladier remplit de cocktail. Mayuri se détourna du spectacle, franchement quelle perte de temps. Il scruta l'assistance après avoir été abandonné même par Yamamoto.  
Il stoppa sur la jeune femme plus-aristocrate-tu-meurs! Et entreprit de discuter avec elle...  
Kaori Nanaya.

C'est à ce moment que Byakuya émergea stupéfait.  
-Trois milles yens sur les anguilles! Trois milles!  
Braillait l'un de ses oncles les plus psycho-rigide qu'il connût.  
-Quatre milles sur Kurosaki!  
Rétorqua Yoruichi pleine de vie.  
-Six milles qu'il est foutu! Il va tomber dedans!  
Coupa une voix. Il y eut des hurlements de peur, de frustration, d'excitation, de rage! Le roux fut tiré si brutalement qu'on eut dit qu'il avait décollé du sol, du pied gauche il heurta le verre. Il y eut le bruit caractéristique... D'une épaule démise. Il grimaça et serra les dents, une quatrième anguille c'était jointe à la fête...  
La situation était la suivante...

Kurosaki tenait à l'horizontal contre l'aquarium.  
-Vingt milles! Vas-y Ichigo! T'es le meilleur!  
Brailla Yoruichi, tout d'un coup il y eut des bulles dans l'eau, ce qui était sur et certain c'est que si le roux tombait dedans il ne resterait pas grand chose pour son enterrement.  
-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe?  
Interrogea Toshiro en reculant. L'eau semblait rentrer en ébullition... Stupéfait il vit les autres poissons de l'aquarium se mettre à flotter à la surface.  
-NE TOUCHEZ SURTOUT PAS A L'EAU!  
Hurla t-il en reculant lui-même.  
-CE SONT DES ANGUILLES ELECTRIQUE!  
S'exclama t-il horrifié.  
-QUOI!  
Hurla Ichigo en le regardant.  
-Merde! Merde! Merde! Merde! Merde!  
Cracha t-il en tirant pour ne pas tomber dans l'eau, les paris montèrent en flèches, chacun relançant sa mise, surtout chez les hommes, les femmes assistaient en criant.  
-Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki!  
-J'veux pas mourir!  
Il tira, ses doigts étaient bleu.  
-Kurosaki tu vas te faire électrocuter, laisse tomber!  
Tenta de le raisonner le petit capitaine.  
-JAMAIS!  
Cria le roux.  
-Soixante dix mille qu'il perd son bras!  
-Quatre vingt mille la tête!  
-Cent vingt mille qu'il les sorts! VAS-Y ICHIGO!  
Yoruichi avait les yeux brillants, l'eau éclaboussait la vitre rendant son appuie glissant, il allait se tuer!  
Kami-sama! Il avait laisser la réception à peine une heure et il revenait dans une arène! O.o  
-Rend moi mon insigne putain!  
Siffla le roux, il se mordait la lèvre glissant sur le verre avec le nœud d'anguille.  
-ICHIGO! TU PEUX LE FAIRE!  
Il suait à grosse goutte, l'issu allait être proche. Rukia se retrouva auprès de lui.  
-Nii-san! Fais quelque chose par pitié!  
Mais que pouvait-il faire? Le pied gauche d'Ichigo glissa en un bruit sonore.  
-NOOOOOOOOOON!  
Cria t-il...

* * *

AND THAH'S ALL???  
¨^___^de l'art de couper au mauvais moment!  
Alors ma Lily? Frustrée?

COMMENT SA!!!!!!!!!! POURKOI RENJI EST PARTIT??????!!!! mais je t'interdis!! et pis c koi c manière de le virer!!!!O.O!! O.O ..O.o...o.O...mais sa va pas chez toi!! tu es vraiment suicidaire!!!tu oublies surment qu'on se voit demain!!!!!!!-______-!!!tu viens de signer ton arret de mort!!!! grmpfffffff!!!!

(pause, après la suite de la lecture)

COMMENT SA!!!!!!!!!! POURKOI TU L'AS FINIE comme sa!!!!! je te prévien, si jamais..........!!!!

yoruichi perd son pari jte butte...-___________-

sinon, misa à part ta folie psychotique (ché pas ske sa veut dire-_-) ki te prends n'importe où et n'importe comment..(non, non, je ne fais pas de sous entendu, et ce n'était pas recherché..hihihi^^):

C T TROP COOOOL!!!! LOOOOOL!XD XD ! Awa, ten tien une couche toi!!!(lily pliée de rire, qui s'étouffe..XDmouhahahahaha!!)

j'attend de voir le résultat, mais s'il te plait n'électrocute pas ichigo, onegaishimasu...*_*!!

ma soeur à beau coup aprécié...^^ et moi aussi c'est évident...

quand au suspens... IL PEUT ALLER SE FAIRE TUUUUUT...!!! GRMPF!

Je remercie ma bêta lectrice de son enthousiasme! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Moi je me suis éclater à l'écrire! J'attend des reviews, histoire de savoir si c'est pas trop tirer par les cheveux! La soirée est presque fini je vous laisse imaginer l'issu des évènements, et pour vous assurer... Ce n'est que le début!


	13. Chapter 13: Longue soirée 6

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disreali  
Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas ma propriété... *Récite Béli sur un ton monocorde* Bon, maintenant je peux avoir une chance d'avoir une réponse pour ma demande?  
Couple: Bya/Ren  
Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime ! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin ? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit ?

** Comme quoi les mauvaises habitudes on la peau dure... Je m'excuse de ce retard, à ce rythme je vais publier que les samedis... Mais j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre! Enjoy! Et bonne lecture!**

**Il fut écrit...**

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.  
Chapitre XIII: Longues soirée (6) ou Je l'ai eut!

Yachiru se lécha les lèvres en se frottant l'œil, un peu déçu qu'il n'y est plus rien à boire, assise gentiment, elle regardait les grands attroupés plus loin, ils avaient l'air de s'amuser. Elle plissa les yeux pour distinguer deux silhouettes à l'écart.  
-Bya-chan!  
Cria t-elle, le noble ne l'entendit pas par dessus le vacarme.  
-Bya-chan!  
Ichigo venait de glisser, Rukia faillit se jeter de nouveau dans la mêlée, mais le brun la retint.  
-Ne bouge pas.  
Kyoraku se dirigea en diagonale, vers le renard.  
-Mais que se passe t-il?

* * *

Il heurta du genou le verre, sifflant. Celui-ci se fissura, Toshiro ne pouvait rien faire! Il ne pouvait pas faire sauter l'aquarium.  
Les poissons avaient toujours été nourris, même si les anguilles ne dédaignaient pas chasser par voracité.  
-ECARTEZ-VOUS!  
Hurla t-il, il lui fallait de l'espace, même si l'idée de tuer un noble à coup d'anguille, lui paraissait forte attrayante.  
-TOSHIRO!  
-Je suis prêt!  
Ils reculèrent, il avait un bras démit, la paroi glissait et plus de trente kilos de poisson électrique s'entredévoraient au bout d'une cordelette d'un mètre qu'il tirait...  
"_Rukia va me tuer!_"  
Songea t-il sobrement, il tenait difficilement.  
-MAINTENANT!  
(Cris)On se jeta hors de sa portée. Il les regarda s'affoler et reculer, puis ricana méchamment, heureux de leur faire autant peur!  
-Ichigo! Ce n'est pas drôle!  
Toshiro ne partageait pas son hilarité, il jeta un coup d'œil au spectateur.  
-J'aimerais bien t'y voir, toi...  
Grommela t-il. Il n'avait pas de détente.  
-Le verre va craquer, dépêches toi!  
S'écria le petit capitaine.

Soudain une voix couvrit le brouhaha.  
-KUROSAKI! JE JURE QUE JE VAIS TE TUER!  
Rukia fendit la foule, son frère n'avait pas réussi à la retenir.  
-Oh putain!  
Glapit il! Vite, vite, vite! Quelque chose!  
-Faut que ça marche, Kami-sama! Faîtes que ça marche!  
Elle allait le réduire en charpie! Accessoirement, là, il avait plus peur de Rukia furieuse que du tas d'anguilles, et à dire vrai, si on lui laissait vraiment le choix, il cocherait sans une once d'hésitation mourir dévoré, que par la main de la jeune femme qui s'avançait vers lui.  
Son autre pied glissait lui aussi... La seule solution était se jeter en arrière et recevoir les anguilles sur la tronche, avec de la chance Rukia n'aurait pas le temps de lui mettre la main dessus... Il se plia, laissant du leste à sa prise, il tenait de moins en moins bien de toute façon, Rukia était à trois nobles de lui.  
-VAS-Y!  
Hurla Yoruichi. Il prit le cri pour un signal, poussa de son pied droit, les hurlements lui vrillèrent les tympans, les poissons jaillirent de l'eau, nœud visqueux et sifflant, passant pas dessus sa tête.  
-HITSUGAYA!  
Le plus petit d'entre eux faisait dans les 90cm de long, les autres avaient une moyenne de 1,20m, dans l'aquarium, la vue qu'on avait d'eux dans l'eau ne tenait pas compte de l'effet d'optique, c'était de véritable monstruosité. Le roux tomba lourdement et déjà roulait sur le coté pour éviter le nœud, l'eau arrosa jusqu'à la table la plus éloigné. Soufflant il se mit à quatre pattes (enfin trois), son bras l'élança, deux secondes plus tard elles givraient sur place. Il regarda reconnaissant le petit capitaine qui tenait la garde de son zanpakuto. Soulagé de ne plus rien craindre de se coté, il se laissa tomber sur les fesses, grimaçant.

Après les cris, le silence.  
-Je l'ai eut.  
Il ferma les yeux en parlant, il dû les ré ouvrit en entendant la pluie d'applaudissement qui suivit.  
-BRAVO jeune homme!  
Yoruichi se tourna de suite vers le dernier parieur qui l'avait relancé et lui fit un immense sourire.  
-Ça fait 120000 yens!  
Il grimaça. Ichigo n'y arrivait toujours pas à y croire.  
-Je l'ai eut! Bon sang!

Il contemplait émerveillé les statues d'anguille, c'est à ce moment qu'un poing entra violemment en contact avec le sommet de son pauvre crâne.  
-Te rends tu compte de ton geste maudit paysan!  
Il recula instinctivement, il avait oublié Rukia, et il avait été à deux doigts de crier à Toshiro de la givrer elle aussi, mais son sixième sens lui hurla de la fermer pour ne pas aggraver son cas. Elle prit de nouveau son élan, le coup suivant lui fit heurter le fameux aquarium!  
-Ces anguilles sont dans notre famille depuis des générations et des générations! C'étaient les dernières de leurs espèces! Et toi tu les as pêché comme du vulgaire poisson d'eau douce!( Remarque: L'eau de l'aquarium était de l'eau douce à la base -_-#)  
Les nobles eurent un rire bon enfant.  
-C'était moi ou eux, j'avais pas le choix!  
Se défendit le roux en se collant contre la vitre pour être hors de sa portée.  
-Et puis j'en voulais qu'un!  
Grommela t-il. Byakuya eut un vague soulagement, il n'y avait pas eut de mort... Quoique le deuxième coup de sa jeune sœur lui laisse un doute sur l'espérance de vie du Shinigami remplaçant; Mokona réapparût à son poste... Seule. Il détourna la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard...

O.O

Kami-sama, une fraction de secondes plus tard, il s'écarta de justesse alors qu'un petit four à tête chercheuse poursuivait sa route pour tomber dans le thé d'un convive.  
-BYA-CHAN!  
Yachiru ramassa une autre pleine-petite- poignet d'apéritif et les lança en une pluie furieuse.  
"_Voilà autre chose!_"  
Elle avait assez de munitions pour tenir la soirée entière.  
-Naa taaaaaaaaana na! TAAAAAAHHHH! (Yachiru attaque !)  
La quiche s'écrasa dans une coiffure très élaborée, la propriétaire hurla. O.o

La rosée n'était pas dans son état normal!  
-MECHANT!  
Cria t-elle, en jetant de toutes ses forces un crabe à la tête d'un noble... Celui-ci tomba en arrière, la marque de l'aliment imprégnée sur la peau pour deux semaines!  
-MECHANT BONHOMME!  
En cinq minutes, elle devint le centre des intérêts, elle visait juste et frappait fort, surtout les hommes. Elle était à deux doigts de jeté le saladier de cocktail qu'elle avait consommée à elle seule, lorsque Kenpachi intervint.  
-Stop!  
Grogna t-il en l'attrapant, mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait!!?  
-Les méchants bonhomme! Méchant! Méchant noble! On va les taper! Ken-chan! Je veux taper!  
Sa conviction en était stupéfiante pour sa si petite taille, c'était comme un cri sauvage qui grondait en elle.  
Il la regarda abasourdi, ce discours ne collait pas du tout avec la personnalité de sa mignonne sous-capitaine. Elle avisa un homme qui la dévisageait et le reconnut.  
-Vaurien d'aristocrate! Lâche sans nom! Vermine de noble! Sale type! Rat! Vient te battre! Vient!  
Elle se débattit comme une forcenée.  
-Je vais te faire payer! T'es méchant!  
La sous-capitaine avait retrouvée l'invité qui l'avait bousculé hargneusement contre l'aquarium alors qu'elle avait essayée vainement de trouver un perchoir pour lui offrir la vue... Sur le coup elle en avait été vraiment surprise et blessée.  
-Vaurien! Bâtard! Tapet... MH! MH!MH!  
Pour la première fois de mémoire de capitaine, Kenpachi sembla gêné, il apposa sa main pour la faire taire.  
-Ça suffit!  
Siffla t-il en serrant sa prise.  
-Mais elle est ivre!  
S'écria Kyoraku.  
-Tu m'étonnes, elle a vidé la réserve de cocktail à elle seule...  
Surenchérit Mayuri narquoisement.  
-Cocktail? C'était juste du jus de fruit, non?  
Interrogea Zaraki en se tournant vers ce dernier.  
-C'est pour adoucir le sake.  
Grimaça Hinamori à sa portée…  
-Sake?  
Il sembla interloqué, mais quelle idée de mettre du jus de fruit dans du sake!?Fichu noble!  
-On s'en va!

Il la serra, Yachiru lui échappa un peu.  
-NON! ZE VEUX TAPER!  
S'écria t-elle encore plus furieuse.  
-IL M'A CRACHE DESSUS! JE VEUX SA PEAU! LÂCHE! J'voulais juste voir les poissons! CHIEN DE NOBLE! TAFIO... MH!MMMMHHH! Mmmmh!  
Le reiatsu grésillait autour d'elle, il grimaça, n'aimant pas le tour que prenait la situation.  
-C'est une honte!  
Glapit une autre femme qui poursuivit courroucée.  
-Comment avez vous osé bousculer une pauvre enfant!  
Zaraki avait eut son quota de noble pour les cinquante prochaines années avenir, il ne s'excusa même pas en se dirigeant vers la sortie....  
L'ambiance était encore fort mitigée, lorsque trois minutes plus tard (si, si, je vous le jure! A la seconde , j'ai chronométré!)

Shuhei surgit en arrachant une porte qu'il claqua violemment derrière lui.  
-POUSSEZ-VOUS!  
Il courait! o.O Non, il fuyait ! Cherchant une issue.

La vague de reiatsu figea tout le monde, alors que Hisagi se jetait vers le jardin, il poussa un siège, sauta sur la table pour aller plus vite, éclaboussant de sauce les convives autour, il atterrit sur une autre table, glissa, se rattrapa, trébucha sur un siège vide! Atteint la porte ouverte et disparût comme un éclair, écoutant son instinct!

Dix secondes plus tard... Il surgit en un shunpô détruisant la porte que le tatoué avait claqué, il prit un appuie comme pour s'extirper de la pièce, les mains de Kira laissèrent des marques sur le mur comme de profonde griffure. Un shunpô le fit apparaître à la porte du jardin par lequel son ex- meilleur ami venait de fuir pour sauver sa vie. Sa pression spirituelle était tellement dense qu'il enfonça le plancher en quittant la réception à sa poursuite! Seule les capitaines purent reconnaître les protagonistes.  
-Ça suffit!  
Rugit furieuse Kaori Nanaya, elle gifla violemment Mayuri.

C'est à ce moment qu'un coup de feu retentit comme un feu d'artifice dans la pièce! Les nobles se tournèrent abasourdi.  
-LA CHASSE EST OUVERTE!  
Oncle Serizawa, devait être aussi vieux que Mokona, elle pesta. N'avait-elle pas, elle-même jeté ce fusil! Il mit en joue le malheureux Komamura qui le fixa sans comprendre, il faut admettre qu'un fusil au seireitei, ça ne se voyait pas tous les jours...  
Serizawa Kuchiki avait été convié cordialement à la réception, devant quitter la forêt profonde dans laquelle il c'était exilé... Le vieillard était un chasseur acariâtre et hargneux. On regarda le trou qu'il avait fait au plafond. Il tira, mais le recule le fit heurter une chaise, le renard ouvrit de grands yeux... O.O  
Il avait entendu siffler la balle en or... Qui fit exploser l'aquarium!  
-MAIS CE TYPE EST MALADE!  
S'exclama Ichigo.  
-Depuis quand on accepte les armes à feu, ici?  
-J'ai jamais vue un renard de cette taille! J'aurais sa peau!  
Grommela le vieux en fouillant sa poche pour chercher des munitions, les nobles fuirent.  
-IL VA TUER QUELQU'UN!  
Byakuya était trop choqué pour réagir... Son Oncle!? Mokona pesta en venant à lui.  
-Il faut le désarmer!  
-Mais qu'est ce que cette chose?  
-Un fusil... Une arme humaine, il aime l'utiliser pour chasser les animaux.  
Expliqua t-elle vivement  
-Je crains qu'il n'en veuille au capitaine de la 7 ème Divisions.

Celui-ci bougea enfin, évitant une balle, il renversa un siège... Cette soirée devenait un véritable cataclysme! Komamura joignit en trois grandes enjambées le jardin.  
-Je n'accepterais pas cet affront!  
sinon la Rugit ce dernier en se baissant de justesse, le chasseur se rua sur lui, avec une vitesse stupéfiante pour son âge! Byakuya le jurerait! Il avait fait un shunpô! Il sortit outré et dépassé, l'homme s'arrêta dans l'encadrement, rechargea.  
-TROIS METRES! UN RENARD DE TROIS METRES! JE LE VEUX!

-Cette soirée a été magnifique petit Byakuya!  
Elle surgit dans son champ de vision, comptant du bout des doigts les liasses de billets qu'elle venait de gagner. Mokona tira sur son foulard.  
-Vite! Serizawa risque de tuer quelqu'un!  
L'homme avait disparût dans le jardin! Il regarda autour de lui.  
-Rukia.  
Elle apparût en un shunpô trois secondes plus tard.  
-Occupes toi des convives, renvoi ceux qui doivent l'être et dit au domestique de faire les chambres en urgence tout de suite! Passe au petit salon, je reviens.  
Déjà il avait disparût, Mokona la rassura d'un regard.  
-C'est la dernière ligne droite ma fille!  
L'écho d'un autre coup de feu leur parvint... Mokona jubilait. Ichigo ramassa ses anguilles congelées et se tourna vers le petit capitaine.

-Dis! Toshiro! Tu crois que je pourrais les garder intact comme souvenir?  
-C'est Hitsugaya-taïcho!  
C'était une soirée de fou, et Ichigo souriait de toutes ses dents, se répétant à lui-même...  
-J'l'ai eu!

* * *

Soirée de fou! ^__^!  
Vos review m'ont fait plaisir.

LILY: MAIS QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE SOIREE DE FOU!!!  
Ma belle, t'as pété un cable à mon humble avis..^^ c t trop cool!!je me suis marré en cours d'histoire, comme pas possible.. je me suis dit que le prof devait se dire que je ne suivait rien paske j'avais toujours un sourire sur les lèvres.. MDR.  
Ah oui!! mais toi alors!! pour ce qui est des distances!! tu n'as aucun sens du réalisme!! Des poissons (plusieurs!!) de 2m!!!O.O! Non mais tu imagine !!?? Dans un aquarium (large tout de même, mais bon) de maison? Il leurs faudrait un aquarium comme celui du gosier ma belle.. ( voir celui de guadeloupe) grand comme la maison..-__-. 2m09, c'est la taille de kenpachi, et d'ailleurs komamura ne fait pas 2m, mais trois mètres..

-___-.. en tout cas j'ai corrigé..^^  
lu et corrigé!

Béli: Merci Lily! Je remercie d'avance les lecteurs aussi! On ne sais jamais, signaler quand même les fautes si vous en voyez! C'est varai que j'ai un problème à évaluer ls distances, mai sje part du principe que le manoir Kuchiki est immense! Un peu plus de review me mettrait du baume au coeur.


	14. Chapter 14: Compte à rebours

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disreali

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas ma propriété... *Récite Béli sur un ton monocorde* Bon, maintenant je peux avoir une chance d'avoir une réponse pour ma demande?

Couple: Bya/Ren

Note: Voici donc le fameux chapitre XIV! Je l'ai enfin récupéré! Je vous laisse donc en déduir que j'ai retrouver l'accès à mes précieux chapitre! *Béli pleure de joie!* Gomen! Il vaut mieux le lire quand même!

Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime ! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin ? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit ?

**Il fut écrit...**

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.

Chapitre XIV : Compte à rebours.

Cette soirée fut la plus animé du Seireitei des cinquante dernières années! Et pour cause.. Entre le fait que le Kurosaki est entraîné la mort de tous les poissons de l'aquarium et réussi à pêcher quatre anguilles sans utilisé son reiatsu. Le fait que Mayuri, Zaraki et Yamamoto est insulté la moitié de la population féminine noble de la soirée, que Yachiru ivre- après avoir vidée tout le cocktail disponible- est dévastée le buffet, jeté des aliments à la tête des convives et insulté copieusement un noble.

Que Hisagi se soit enfui en sautant sur les tables, poursuivit par un Kira méconnaissable qui brisa une porte, défonça le plancher et creusa de ses mains l'angle de mur pour disparaître par le jardin suite à son futur-décédé ex- ami! Jardin par lequel le pauvre Komamura s'enfuit à son tour pour échapper au fusil d'un Oncle Kuchiki ivre voulant sa fourrure. Que Mayuri est vexé Kaori Nanaya jusqu'à en prendre une gifle, que Yoruichi gagna-sur le dos du pauvre Ichigo- 120000 yens.....

Continuer la liste serait longue, s'il devait faire le point sur tous les autres petits incidents qui eurent lieu dans le petit salon. Finalement, le malaise d'Ukitake, le fait que Rukia est prit le rôle de Maîtresse de maison, et que Byakuya Kuchiki est enfin quitter le deuil passèrent normalement.

Lorsque Byakuya s'allongea dans son lit... Il se dit que c'était un cauchemar! Qu'il n'avait as dû assommer l'un de ses plus riches et vieille Oncle pour l'empêcher de dépecer le redoutable Komamura, que le shinigami remplaçant n'avait pas pêché les anguilles de son aquarium en pleine réception, que Yachiru n'avait pas jeter de la nourriture sur les invités; que Kira - le timidi Kira- n'avait pas arracher une porte! qu'il n'avait pas quitter le deuil et qu'il n'avait surtout pas relevé de ses fonctions son précieux fukotaïcho! NON! Tout ceci était le fruit de son désespoir! Il n'était pas quatre heures du matin! Il n'avait pas passer trois heures à traquer son aïeule!

Il se pinça le nez... Mokona tapa son oreiller, les yeux pétillant, un sourire mal dissimulé aux lèvres.

-Cette soirée a été grandiose!

-Mon pauvre père doit se retourner dans sa tombe.

Sa gorge lui faisait mal, le corps brisé par la tension, il reprit en parlant très bas comme s'il tentait encore de se convaincre que tout ça ne c'était pas produit.

-Le scandale...

-Est tout à l'honneur de la famille Kuchiki!

Il ouvrit les yeux, voilà que Mokona perdait elle aussi l'esprit!

-Il y a eut quelque raté, mais dans l'ensemble... C'était parfait.

Conclut elle.

-Vous avez réussi l'exploit de réunir dans la même soirée cinq des familles les plus belliqueuses du Seireitei sans qu'il n'est eut un seul mort! Les Nanaya ne saurait parler d'affront! A l'heure actuel les chefs des clans Takeuchi, Okomo, Shiraishi, Tazaki et Kiriya dorment entre ces murs et tous se plieront à l'unanimité pour dire que vous êtes un chef digne de ce nom.

En vérité, le Kurosaki avait détourné assez leurs attention pour sustenter leurs envie de sang.

-Il a tiré sur Konamura!

Byakuya ne voulait même pas songer comment il allait réparer un tel affront! Le renard avait le devoir de lui demander réparation à ce stade! Elle grimaça.

-J'aurais dû vous prévenir de garder l'œil sur Serizawa... Il vaut mieux qu'il est prit en chasse un capitaine qu'un noble...

La migraine lui mit presque les larmes aux yeux, elle sembla remarquer l'état de stress aiguë et coupa court ce conciliabule, ils auraient le temps de discuter.

Il avait mal au cœur, une perle de sueur glissa à sa tempe, il se roula sur le coté, Mokona était à deux doigt de lui dire qu'il devait se changer... Pas besoin d'être médecin pour voir qu'il allait mal, elle tira les rideaux du lit et quitta la chambre silencieusement, refermant la porte.

Le noble avait tenu bon, elle soupira de soulagement mais resta lucide... Combien de temps? Combien de temps avant qu'il ne s'effondre? Ce soir il avait réussi à coller les morceaux de son masque malgré les fêlures flagrante..? Mais bientôt il volerait en éclat... Bientôt....

-Comment va nii-san?

Elle sursauta surprise de la trouver là.

-Vous devriez vous reposer!

La gronda t-elle.

-J'allais vous rejoindre pour vous aidez à vous changer.

Rukia avait quitter son kimono, elle ne l'avait pas attendu.

-Il a besoin de repos.

L'aube n'allait pas tarder.

* * *

La pluie s'acharnait, pour ne pas changer. Renji n'avait pas fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il était furieux lorsqu'il avait quitter ce fichu manoir, amis avec l'aube se levant il ressentait surtout de l'amertume. Il tourna pensivement son regard vers le petit autel où fumait l'encens qu'il avait allumé en investissant les lieux. Il ne venait ici que lorsque ses émotions et ses sentiments étaient un malstrom trop important pour ne pas s'épancher.

Au gotei 13, le seul objectif était de protéger le Seireitei et le monde des humains, de Dieu on avait rapidement évincer le nom...

Il détailla le visage qu'il connaissait pour l'avoir scruté durant des heures, fasciné...

Ces yeux de marbre froid qui pourtant semblait modelé la naïveté, cette petite bouche masquée par une main comme pour taire le "Oooh" de surprise qui allait en jaillir. L'inclinaison infime de la tête avait quelque chose de tellement humain et spontané qu'on eut dit qu'elle allait se mouvoir dans la prochaine seconde. Sa lourde chevelure retombait en boucle dont il n'imaginait pas la couleur. De grandes ailes l'enlaçaient maladroitement, comme si elles ne lui appartenaient que par erreur, l'encadrant tout en étant trop imposante, elle était si petite, si ingénue...

Quelle divinité pitoyable!Une divinité faible et démunie, fragile comme un papillon...

L'Innocence -tel était son nom- portait un kimono si simple qu'on aurait pût douter de son origine.

Il ferma les yeux marmonnant, puis la fixa de nouveau.

-Je sais, je sais...

Il devait se calmer et réfléchir à tête posée... Il arrêta de s'écorcher dans sa contemplation, puis soupira en détournant la tête.

-Mais c'est une tête de pioche ce type...

Renji appuya son dos contre la colonne sombre, sans qu'il s'en rende compte il égrenait son chapelet. Il avait besoin de paix...

Ce n'est que dernièrement qu'il était revenu ici, depuis qu'il avait affronté son capitaine pour sauver Rukia pour être plus exact, il ne priait pas, non, il restait juste là, méditatif... Et il avait trouvé ce calme dans ce temple, avec les moines gardien du culte.

Mais devait-il laisser son capitaine dans cet état à cause de son caractère d'âne buté?

Il le revit, s'affaissant contre lui, murmurant son prénom...

Ce corps qu'il aurait pût briser, cette peau d'albâtre, il crû sentir de nouveau son parfum...

Il serra les les dents et fronça les sourcils, il devait protéger son capitaine, même contre lui-même. Il regarda de nouveau l'autel, elle sembla l'interrogea.

- Il m'a relevé de mes fonctions!

Siffla t-il. Nouveau soupir vaincu après de longues minutes.

-D'accord, d'accord...

Il se laissa aller enfin au sommeille en continuant à marmonner.

-Je m'occupe de lui.

Sa tête s'appuya contre son épaule, son souffle ralentit, la statuette sembla sourire avec ses yeux.

* * *

Dehors un nouvelle alerte secoua la 10 divisions à cause des inondations Byakuya se releva en sursaut, il avala une goulée d'air en se tenant la tête, les yeux fermé il se pressait les tempes.

Il hoqueta pour retrouver son souffle, le corps tremblant convulsivement. Il avait trop dormit la lumière dans la pièce le lui prouva, Mokona qui faisait du raccommodage à son chevet avait lâché son travail, il chassa de la main les mèches de son visage sans la voir, tenant fermement de la main gauche le tissu.

N'était-il pas trop jeune pour avoir un tel souffle au cœur?

Il songea furtivement au Hogyoku en lui mais repoussa aussitôt l'hypothèse.

Reprenant difficilement sa respiration, une plainte sourde monta dans sa gorge, malgré le fait qu'il est serré les dents. Nouveau spasme...

Il se laissa tomber dans son lit, roulant sur un flanc, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Entre ses cils il discerna Mokona se penchant sur lui, il s'éloigna.

-Ça va.

Cracha t-il.

-Je n'ai besoin de personne.

Il était livide, ses veines étaient bleutés à ses tempes, un peu humide.

-Moko' ne laisse pas Rukia seule.

-Mais...

-C'est un ordre.

Elle le fixe longuement et acquiesça, il lui avait fallut rassembler toute sa force pour parler avec le plus de détachement possible. Il déglutit et rajouta.

-Je sors.

Elle pâlit, elle doutait qu'il puisse seulement tenir debout. Il s'extirpa du lit sous ses yeux, par simple obstination. Byakuya dû agripper le montant du lit, vacillant en se levant. Une fois debout il se redressa, c'était une véritable lutte... Il la chassa d'un geste agacé de la main, elle n'osa pas lui demander où il allait en quittant les lieux.

Il devait parler à Renji, puis il irait voir Unohana, mais l'idée de laisser sa Division sans haut gradé lui torturait l'esprit, il devait convaincre son buté de sous-capitaine d'abandonner cette idée de se faire muté.

Prenant sur lui-même il entreprit d'aller à la salle d'eau, une nouvelle vague de nausée le plia, il serra les dents et s'obligea à respirer lentement, il essuya d'un revers distrait ses lèvres... La bile y était remontée, lui brûlant la gorge et l'étranglant quelques secondes. Il se redressa de nouveau, haletant discrètement, sans porter attention à sa manche...

Imbibé de sang...

* * *

AND THAT'S ALL??

Ce chapitre est un peu court, je m'en rend compte maintenant...

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi?


	15. Chapter 15 : Liaison

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disreali  
Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas ma propriété... *Récite Béli sur un ton monocorde* Bon, maintenant je peux avoir une chance d'avoir une réponse pour ma demande?  
Couple: Bya/Ren  
Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime ! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin ? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit ?

PUB: Je sais que je me suis égosillée à vous parler de ma bêta lectrice et moi, mais cette fois ci c'est la bonne! On a enfin commencer à publier notre co-écriture! ^__^! Nous sommes super heureuses de voir votre engoument à notre bétise! Donc je suis venu faire la pub! A toutes celles qui veulent se marrer! " **Rôles inversés** " est en ligne! Il faudra nous excuser pour le délai d'attente mais ne désespérer pas! Soyez gentille. Après avoir prit un peu temps pour me lire, faites un saut sur l'autre fic et laisser y des reviews! Nous sommes ouvertes à toutes propositions saugrenue (de fic!)

**NOTE: **Je sais, je sais.... Vous devez être en train de vous dire que je suis à deux doigts de vous laisser encore une montagne d'excuse! J'ai toujours eut ce défaut d'être trop prévisible à mon gout, mais bon... Aujourd'hui les excuses ne sont pas les priorités de cette note.

1) Je m'excuse platement! Ensuite...

2) Je suis au bord de la crise de nerf, en effet, si je n'ai pas publier vendredi, ni samedi dernier c'est que je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main sur le chapitre.... On passe donc du chapitre XIII au chapitre XV! Le XIV étant momentanément indisponible puisqu'il est prit en otage par mon unité centrale! Le miracle de la technologie ou l'art de vous briser les ***** è.é! Je suis donc sur les dents, il m'a fallut retravailler un peu ce chapitre pour que ça tienne la route sans le chapitre précédent, je verrais si je pourrais tout de même le publier lorsque je l'aurais enfin retrouver! Sans vous cacher que je me bas pour vous car je tiens vraiment à cette fic, je vais donc séquestrer mon réparateur!

J'espère ne pas vous décevoir... la soirée est terminé et les tons vont être un peu plus sombre mais ça ne va pas durée! N'oublier pas que vos review me font toujours chaud au coeur! Merci de me lire!

**Il fut écrit...**

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.  
Chapitre XV: Liaison

Shuhei se plaqua contre le mur et ne bougea plus, évitant le groupe de shinigami. Malgré la pluie incessante, il trouva cette artère trop fréquente, il bifurqua par une autre couloir, jetant de fréquent coup d'œil... Il avait survécut et il continuait de survivre!

Heureusement qu'il maîtrisait un peu mieux le shunpô que Kira!  
Hisagi s'arrêta de nouveau au carrefour, regarda si le champ était libre puis s'engagea rapidement, autant ne pas traîner à l'extérieur. L'autre arriva trop vite pour qu'il l'évite!  
-Merde!  
Siffla Renji en s'étalant par terre son kimono était foutu!  
Le tatoué se leva rapidement puis se détendit, ce n'était que le roux.  
-Prépare tes trois prochains salaires! T'as intérêt à me rembourser ma tenue.  
Ragea le sous-capitaine.  
-Tu l'as loué aussi cher?  
S'étonna Shuhei alors que l'autre le fusillait.  
-Non, je l'ai payé de ma poche, ce kimono est à moi, pauvre idiot.  
Shuhei le dévisagea.  
-Mais c'est un kimono de l'abbaye du 53éme...  
Il sembla devenir pensif en scrutant la tenue du roux. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de le corriger par réflexe.  
-Non, c'est la tenue de l'agrégation...Et comment tu sais que c'est celui des moines? Cependant Shuhei émit une réserve, puis tilta.  
-Il ne loue pas les tenues de l'agrégation.  
Il fut catégorique, sans répondre à la question du Abaraï, puis il comprit.  
-T'es moine!  
L'exclamation hérissa le poil du roux.  
-J'ai juste passé l'agrégation, t'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus.  
La menace était à peine voilé. Puis Renji inversa les rôles en le coinçant à son tour.  
-Comment tu connais cette abbaye?  
Excellente question! L'interrogation avait jaillit malgré lui, il venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose de surprenant, très peu de personne prêtait encore assez d'attention à ce genre d'institution, et le reste de ceux qui les voyait s'en moquait royalement, les tournant en dérision. Se fut au tour du Hisagi d'être gêné.  
-Je... J'y ai séjourné... Pas longtemps.  
Un sourire idiot recouvrit le visage du roux, le brun s'empressa de reprendre nerveusement comme pour se débarrasser de l'autre.  
-J'te le rembourserais! D'accord...  
Si le tatoué connaissait l'uniforme de l'agrégation c'est qu'il avait fait plus que séjourner brièvement. Renji se retint de lui demander quelle épreuve il n'avait pas supporté.  
-Et tu te cachais de qui là?  
Le roux reprit le fil de la conversation, l'autre pâlit et se raidit.  
-Kira  
Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi tendu, Renji le scruta puis se rendit compte qu'il était lui aussi dans la même tenue que la veille.  
-J'ai vraiment pas envie de finir à la 4éme...  
"_Fallait p't'être pas le faire passer pour une tantouze_"  
Songea le roux sans lui dire.  
-Tu m'enverras la facture!  
Déjà le tatoué le laissait, Renji soupira... Il ne voulait qu'une chose, rentré, prendre un bain et dormir dans son lit....  
Il en pensait à rien en particulier, puis le reiatsu le frappa, la colère qu'il avait si bien délaisser revint d'un coup, son pas s'accéléra, et plus il s'approchait de ses appartements, plus le reiatsu s'intensifiait. Il sut qu'il était là bien avant de le voir.

* * *

Byakuya regardait tomber la pluie, debout sur le pas de la porte de son sous-capitaine, son haori dégoulinait d'eau, mais aucun parapluie n'aurait tenu tête à un temps pareille. Avec un parapluie il aurait sans doute le déplaisir d'essayer le sport nommé para pente. Son keisenkan était noyé, ses cheveux détrempé étaient à l'origine de cascade le long de son cou et de son visage.

L'inquiétude lui tordit à son tour le ventre. Où était Renji? Et s'il avait été faire cette fichue demande?! Le noble tenta de repousser cette idée loin de lui. Le vent qui souffla lui gela la chair, il se retint de faire le geste de souffler au creux de sa paume pour se réchauffer les phalanges. Une quinte de toux lui irrita la gorge et cingla plus durement la douleur dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas le moment mais il avait sans doute attrapé la mort avec cette fichu flotte, le brun serra la mâchoire pour ne pas tousser.  
Puis il sut que Renji approchait et le soulagement lui arracha un hoquet de toux, il déglutit difficilement...  
Le Abaraï fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et sa colère se refroidit.  
Le Kuchiki était exténué, et le simple fait de le constater le stoppa. Combien de temps l'avait-il attendu ici... Le brun eut le geste de chasser l'eau de sa joue et le scruta. Renji portait la même tenue... Il n'était donc pas rentré?

Une rafale d'eau glaciale le fit tressaillir, le roux capta sa réaction et fouilla sa poche pour trouver la clé. Ils devaient se mettre à l'abri dans l'immédiat. Sans parler, ils entrèrent, lorsque Byakuya franchit la porte après lui il eut l'impression qu'un poids s'ôtait de ses épaules. Sa première idée fut de faire un thé mais il savait que cela ne suffirait jamais, ce dont avait besoin le noble c'était un médecin et pas d'une tasse pleine d'eau bouillante.  
Il stoppa net dans le salon et lui fit face.  
-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez?  
Son agressivité le surprit lui même, le noble eut du mal à comprendre l'éclair de douleur qui le frappa, balayant son soulagement...  
Il n'avait pas besoin de l'hostilité du roux, pas maintenant, pas de lui!  
Un goût d'amertume lui remonta de loin le cinglant comme un souvenir enfouit. Pourquoi se sentait-il "blessé", là, tout de suite? Pourquoi le ton rude de son sous-capitaine l'ébranlait si sensiblement?  
-Je refuse ta demande de transfert.  
Il parla au bout d'un certain temps, rassemblant sa raison, si le roux voulait jouer à ça, il le ferait... Il serait le taïcho et rien d'autre, puisque le Abaraï le prenait ainsi, il allait encore jouer un rôle... Même si il n'en avait plus vraiment la force, il devait le faire pour le garder...

Le roux en avait la nausée de rage et de peur... La pression spirituelle du Kuchiki le suffoquait et le paniquait, il devait intervenir, encore une fois le brun semblait faire fi de son état et c'était inadmissible.  
-C'est déjà réglé, non? Vous m'avez relevez de mes fonctions, je risque pas de me faire transféré d'un poste que je n'occupe plus!  
Pas maintenant! Non! Le noble devait gérer toute les dispositions que venait d'engendrer sa nouvelle position il ne pouvait pas admettre que l'autre s'en aille! Il ne pouvait pas le perdre... L'aigreur lui noua l'estomac, Renji resterait son fukotaïcho coute que coute!  
-Ce poste de fukotaïcho est tient Renji.  
La voix du brun le fit regretter sa brusquerie. Il semblait détacher et pourtant il capta la vague dans le regard du Kuchiki, quelque chose dans ses prunelles qui lui fit mal. Renji savait il combien cela lui coutait d'être ici? Ici et pas ailleurs... De lui dire autant, immensément plus qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne.  
-Je ne veux pas d'un autre à ce poste... Personne.  
Renji se fichait de ce maudit poste dans l'immédiat! Hier aussi, il était surtout paniqué et inquiet tout comme maintenant, terrorisé même! Il avait peur... Mais c'était bien ce que ne semblait pas comprendre le noble, il avait peur pour lui! Et du diable s'il comprenait d'ou lui venait cette terreur!  
Il devait s'asseoir! Maintenant! Byakuya sentit ses forces flancher en lui comme une corde sur le point de céder.  
-Abandonne cette absurdité!  
Le tonnerre gronda après, faisant tressaillir le roux, les sirènes d'urgence du Seireitei pleurèrent l'ordre aux habitants de rester chez eux, alors qu'elles appelaient deux autres divisions. Heureusement la 6éme ne fut pas nommée.  
-Vous m'aviez promit de voir le capitaine Unohana!  
La phrase le heurta comme une gifle, quelques secondes plus tard, le masque se brisa, ses pupilles devinrent opaque, il inspira profondément une goulée d'air, son corps s'effondra pour la deuxième fois en moins de 24 heures entre les bras de son sous-capitaine.

Il tremblait comme sous le coup d'une sérieuse hypothermie, le froid transpirait de son corps... Au figuré comme au propre. Renji le souleva et franchit le salon pour sa chambre, il devait le dévêtir de toute urgence, sa peau était si pâle que s'en était irréel... Que pouvait -il faire? Il attrapa des serviettes pour le sécher ôtant au passage le keisenkan qu'il posa sur la table de chevet. Sa main tâta le pouls encore plus fébrile qu'hier soir; Il se pencha sur lui et pesta en voyant qu'il mouillait le noble, il arracha son kimono et se changea rapidement. Puis nerveusement couvrit le corps du Kuchiki.  
Il devait le réchauffer...  
-Taïcho? Vous m'entendez?!  
Il lui prit la main sans que l'autre n'est aucune réaction, et à n pas mentir, il avait plus l'air mort que vif. La respiration de Byakuya était hachée, douloureuse, il le vit tourner la tête vers la gauche dans un spasme de souffrance, serrant les lèvres.  
-Taïcho?!  
Renji serra inconsciemment la couverture, il devait agir... Ça venait de lui, le froid qui coulait dans ses veines, qui lui glaçait la peau, ce froid venait de son reiatsu... Il le sentait, émanant contre sa peau. (MDR, le mec s'est transformé en frigo!!^^ //ta gueule lily!!//) Un coup d'œil à une vitre de sa chambre le convainquit, celle-ci s'était couverte de givre!  
-Ça va aller... Tout ira bien...  
Il parla à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte, puis l'inquiétude disparût brutalement de lui, comme si elle l'avait saturée au point qu'il en devienne insensible. Il reporta son regard sur le brun allongé...  
Il n'était pas doué en nécromancie, il devait se calmer pour ne pas s'emballer et ne pas perdre le contrôle de sa pression spirituelle. Une fois fait, il laissa son reiatsu englober le noble, le tenir dans un couffin. Il serrait toujours son poignet, que pouvait-il faire de plus?  
"_Tu le sais! Fais le..._"  
Il sentait le reiatsu du brun diminuer - pas aussi vite que la dernière fois- mais diminuer fatalement.  
Et encore une fois il était acculé, encore une fois sa main trembla, s'il le laissait là pour aller chercher du secours, il ne le trouverais plus à son retour.  
-Byakuya-taïcho?  
Sa voix trembla.  
"_Tu le sais... Fais le...C'est facile... Vas-y! Penche toi..._"  
Puis sa main arrêta de trembler, il relâcha le poignet qu'il serrait pour voir les marques de ses doigts... Sa main hésita tout comme lui, il se releva pour se pencher plus sur lui, doucement il posa la paume sur la joue du brun, un frisson lui remonta le long du bras.  
Renji le scrutait... Il était si froid.... Si pâle... Si frêle...

Sa propre respiration se fit plus laborieuse, il le sentait s'éteindre, il l'avait à sa portée, juste là.  
Il se pencha sur le torse livide, ne prenant pas garde des gouttes d'eau que laissait tomber ses cheveux.  
La chaleur lui picota la poitrine, il était bien trop proche tout en ne l'étant pas assez, inconsciemment Renji se mit à haleter, la bouffée se répandit dans sa gorge, puis dans son ventre, il se répétait à lui-même qu'il devait se contrôler mais déjà l'incendie courait dans ses veines, il ferma les yeux sous le vertige, serrant les dents pour taire le gémissement à la bordure de ses lèvres, le feu coula dans son bras brûlant sa main posé contre la joue. Il diminua l'espace entre eux, l'encadrant de ses bras tout en le surplombant, il pouvait sentir le reiatsu de l'autre lui caresser la peau, le frisson lui arracha une plainte. Si proche...  
C'est à ce moment que le noble desserra les dents et gémit de douleur... A la lisière de ses lèvres...

* * *

* * *

Je sais, je suis sadique! C'est vraiment méchant comme coupure, mais je dois bien mettre un peu de suspens, non?  
Alors Lily?

o.O...O.o......O.O....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'EST KOI CETTE FIN?????????

je vais la BUTTER!! tu viens tout juste de signer ton arrêt de mort...-______________-

déjà de un, tu fais souffrir MON Bya-chan, MAIS EN PLUS!! tu fais une fin trop floue!! j'y ai rien compri!!!!! Trop de sous entendu!! et surtout tu coupe en plein suspens!!!! j'en ai marre!!! je VEUX LA SUITE!! immédiatement!!

sinon a part sa.. tu me fait trop marrer.. t'as sortis un truc trop comique..^^ une comparaison que j'ai montré à mon amie, elle a rie comme pas deux..^^

en tout cas.. même si je n'ai pas encore tout compris, j'A-DO-RE!!^^

Dernier rappel, faute de laisser des reviews sur: Il fut écrit aller donc lire: **Rôles inversés**!

Merci et à la semaine prochaine!


	16. Chapter 16: Détonation

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disreali

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas ma propriété... *Récite Béli sur un ton monocorde* Bon, maintenant je peux avoir une chance d'avoir une réponse pour ma demande?

Couple: Bya/Ren

**Note**: Il fallait absolument que je vous casse les pieds avec mon enthousiasme à deux noises! Pour ceux qui me suivent, ils remarqueront que j'ai rectifier le tire pour le chapitre manquant! Ce qui m'a valut de ne pas publier samedi puisque mon ordi à reprit du service dimanche!

Entre les aléas d'une vie étudiante et les fêtes de noël qui s'annonce, je serais vraiment cruelle de ne pas vous laisser un bonus... Donc mon prochain chap' sera un petit cadeau qui n'aura rien à voir avec la fic. ( N'allez pas chercher la logique je crois qu'elle c'est barré à l'approche des vac'! ^__^ ) C'est une annonce décousue, je sais, mais je poste en express d'un cyber qui ne va pas tarder à fermer. Ca va bousculer encore plus mon rythme de parution puisque le 25 je n'aurais pas accès pour le faire... Je posterais donc le bonus demain ( si je crève pas, si il n'y a pas de coupure d'électricité, si mon ordi ne replante pas pendant la nuit, si le cyber ouvre, si ma mère ne me fait pas une crise, si....) sans faute!

Encore merci de me supporter, je suis bien loin du sérieux que je voulais atteindre à la base...-_-

Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime ! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin ? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit ?

**Il fut écrit...**

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.

Chapitre XVI: Détonation

Le déluge continuait de s'abattre de plus belle sur le Seireitei, Rukia réprimanda un frisson, elle se souvenait du cauchemar qu'était cette période de l'année lorsqu'elle vivait encore au Rukongaï. Combien de gens avait elle vue emporter par les flots débordant? Quoique ces vingts dernières années elle se soit battue avec l'association des femmes shinigamis pour faire poser des digues, construire des refuges...

Mais la véritable cause de son angoisse n'était pas la montée des eaux. Non...

-Moko' chan? Où est Ni-san?

La question n'avait été qu'un vague murmure, comme si elle avait peur en l'énonçant que le menace ne tombe sur lui, ne le brise et ne l'arrache de ses mains. L'intendante qui raccommodait une manche du précieux kimono, installée dans la chambre fixa son attention au fil de l'aiguille.

-Il n'est pas au manoir, n'est ce pas? Je ne sens pas son reiatsu. Où est il?

La vielle femme sembla se courber de lassitude.

-En effet Rukia-sama... Il m'a fait savoir qu'il sortait.

La jeune fille la regarda dans les yeux.

-Que se passe t-il? Est ce si grave que je ne puis en être informée? Pourquoi a t-il fait tout ça? Pourquoi a t-il quitté le deuil?

Elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler le flots d'interrogation qui lui échappa. Mokona posa son ouvrage pour lui servir du thé. Gardant un sourire bienveillant, au fond Rukia n'était encore qu'une enfant.

-Je vois bien qu'il va mal, ne puis je rien faire afin de le soulager de sa tache?

-Il était temps pour lui d'accepter de se remarier. Cela était inévitable Rukia-sama, il ne faut pas avoir si peu confiance en lui, chacun de ses choix est mûrement réfléchit.

-Alors pourquoi est-je le sentiment qu'un grand péril le menace?

La vielle femme posa la théière avec accablement, incapable de sourire et de cacher sa propre inquiétude. Rukia ne sembla pas la voir, perdue dans ses pensées.

-Pourquoi est-je l'impression qu'il est sur le point de... S'éteindre.

-Il vivra!

Cingla l'intendante.

-Entendez-vous ma petite! Il vivra pour le clan Kuchiki, quoiqu'il arrive, il se battra pour le maintenir jusqu'à ce qu'un autre soit apte à prendre sa place! Il vivra pour vous et le clan!

Elle rougit de honte, une lueur vacilla dans ses prunelles.

-Mais est ce vraiment vivre?!

La question la prit de court, l'orage gronda au loin et les deux femmes laissèrent leurs silence exprimer l'horreur de leurs réflexion et de la réalité.

Le noble pliait sous le joug de son titre, le noble s'affaissait sous la responsabilité de son rang, Byakuya était en train de flancher et de s'écrouler sur lui même.

Combien de temps encore allait-il tenir? Combien?

* * *

Juste un peu... Juste un peu plus... Il aurait voulut saisir à pleine main, étreindre de ses bras cette source de chaleur, la tenir si étroitement contre lui au point de fondre. L'étau de sa poitrine diminua, laissant le passage à l'apaisement qui le traversa. Et avant qu'il n'ose songer à autre chose que la paix qui le berçait, le cocon se referma impitoyablement sur lui. Il le sentait pulser dans ses veines, battre à ses tempes, gonfler son cœur, brûler de vie sa poitrine. Chacune de ses respiration avide se gorgeait d'incandescence, comme s'il avait toujours attendu que l'on déverse en lui ce feu sulfureux.

Byakuya avait chaud, chacun de ses membres alourdis et roides, se détendaient. Sa main se referma comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose, tenir de façon palpable ce qui le berçait, pour ne jamais le laisser échapper. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait sentit pareille sensation le remplir, ses épaules s'affaissèrent, son corps céda au besoin vitale qu'il avait de cette chaleur tout comme il c'était opposé au froid qui l'avait envahit.

"_Ne me laisse plus jamais avoir froid..._"

Cette pensée fugace lui prit une plainte... C'est à ce moment qu'il sentit une main lui dégager le front, quelqu'un s'occupait de lui, et qui que ce fut il lui en était profondément reconnaissant.

"_Ne me laisse plus jamais avoir froid..._"

La douceur coula sur ses épaules, brûla son torse, incendia son sang, coula dans ses os, quoique se fut, elle le prenait tout entier et le tenait jalousement contre elle. Quelque part son cœur fit une embardée à cette pensée. On venait de l'arracher tout entier à la solitude qui le rongeait pour le plonger dans un brasier capable tout aussi bien de l'anéantir. Et cette fois ci il ne chercha pas à la repousser, au contraire il fit tout pour l'accueillir.

Son cœur battait plus régulièrement avec la fermeté de l'apaisement, Byakuya ne savait pas combien de temps c'était écoulé, il avait juste conscience de la faiblesse qui l'habitait. Il aurait voulut dormir mais avait l'impression justement de s'éveiller, il inspira difficilement... Au début il avait cru qu'il délirait un peu, mais la sensation devenait de plus en plus palpable et réelle; il avait chaud.

Trop chaud! Sa gorge lui brûlait, il eut du mal à déglutir, il serra les dents et rassembla ses forces comme pour se dépêtrer.

-Nh?!

Murmure qui fit tressaillir le sous-capitaine. Le noble tourna la tête et gémit à cause de la gène sur sa poitrine. Il ouvrit les lèvres et inspira de nouveau, ses yeux papillonnèrent, il tenta de porter la main à son front mais quelque chose l'en empêchait...

Le roux s'écarta en ouvrant les yeux, croisant le regard brumeux de son supérieur qui mit quelques longues secondes avant de comprendre, ses paupières battirent, il fixa la chevelure qui s'éparpillaient...

SUR LUI!

Renji se redressa lui même suffoquant de la proximité. Les vitres de le chambre étaient totalement embuées!

Byakuya se releva comme un ressort alors que le Abaraï se prenait la tête entre les mains, tirant sur les draps qui les recouvraient. Renji haletait, plier sur lui même comme si il reprenait son sang froid et tentait de s'éclaircir les idées, il était courbé en deux au bord du lit une place qu'ils avaient partagés. Une plainte douloureuse franchit ses lèvres, la pièce tanguait autour de lui. Maladroitement il se leva du matelas, vacillant sur ses jambes pour gagner une pièce attenante, laissant le noble et ses potentielles interrogations.

Byakuya le regarda faire claquer la porte, le dos droit, il tenait les couvertures qu'ils avaient partagés, se rendant compte au passage qu'il était plus que à moitié nu! O.o!

Nu dans le lit de Renji! Et Renji lui aussi n'était pas plus habillé, Kami-sama! Frissonnant il tira les draps à lui prenant compte de l'ampleur de la situation avec effarement.

C'était impossible! Cela ne c'était pas produit!

Renji l'avait déshabiller alors qu'il était inconscient, sans doute à cause de son haori humide, mais de là, à le mettre dans son lit et venir le réchauffer?!

Sa fierté en prit un sacré coup.

Cette affaire était beaucoup trop grave, il devrait faire taire le Abaraï.

Un cri étrangler le fit arrêter de penser, il venait de la pièce où c'était éclipser le roux, il fixa la porte.

De l'autre coté Renji avait arraché son kimono mal fermer et avait ouvert le jet d'eau froide au maximum, la douleur lui raidit les épaules, il eut beau serrer les dents le cri lui échappa tout de même, il s'obligea à rester immobile. Le jet puissant coulait du sommet de son crâne, il ferma les yeux ne voulant pas regarder le carrelage immaculée virer au carmin, l'eau ruisselant sur ses épaules tatouées charriait et épurait de son corps la souffrance qui l'habitait. Dans la salle de bain la vapeur eut du mal à se dissiper, le sang battait dans ses veines, il était rompus de toute part, mais l'eau glacer lui faisait un bien fou, de même la douleur lui rappelait où il était et surtout qui il était... Il releva la tête, étourdi et en même temps rassuré, il avait fait ce qu'il fallait et cela quel qu'en soit les conséquence, il assumait.

Il devait obliger le noble à se faire soigner dans l'immédiat puis viendrait les explications plus tard...

Byakuya aurait du mal à l'admettre mais il était encore grogi et stupéfait de la situation, troublé de l'idée d'avoir eut le corps de son jeune sous-capitaine tout contre lui, lui qui en était venue à haïr le contact physique cherchait désespérément à chasser le début de colère et de terreur qui se battait en lui pour l'envahir.

Renji n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose de déplacer! C'était stupide d'en être choqué. Il se rallongea malgré lui dans le lit, son dos soumit à la tension cria grâce, il se sentait parfaitement bien, quoique fort fatigué. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil sur la table de chevet 9H45, puis fronça les sourcils... Il avait quitté le manoir vers 14H10! Mais combien de temps avait il dormit?! Inconsciemment il grimaça à cette idée en songeant qu'il avait passé la nuit ici et que Rukia et Moko avaient du tenir le dîner sans lui. Ses paupières s'alourdirent sans le prévenir, après tout, lui aussi avait le droit de se reposer un peu.

Il entendit dans le brouillard la porte s'ouvrir, Renji avait dû fermer l'arrivée d'eau à l'idée de la facture qu'il allait recevoir, un peu plus calme il avait entreprit d'affronter son supérieur. Qu'il trouva vautré dans son lit, de toute évidence le noble n'avait pas eut le force de se tirer seul des bras de Morphée.

La situation embarrassa le roux, qu'était-il sensé faire maintenant? Sa tenue n'était guère décente pour accueillir son supérieur, encore moins un noble! Il grimaça de désappointement en tirant ses cheveux en arrière qu'il attacha distraitement, cherchant quelque chose de plus adéquate à mettre sur sa peau.

-Maintenant explique moi de quoi il en retourne Renji.

Il faillit faire une crise cardiaque, lui qui était persuadé que le noble dormait à point fermé!

-De votre état de santé! J'ai l'air de toubib moi!? Allez vous faire soigner!

L'agressivité était une facilité qu'il regretta aussi tôt, mais le brun le mettait toujours sur la sellette! Il dû faire face à Byakuya Kuchiki, échevelé, à moitié déshabillé, et menaçant dans son lit.

-Je ne te permet pas une telle familiarité Abaraï, ce n'est pas parce que tu as jugé bon de me dévêtir et de me mettre dans ta couche que tu dois me considérer comme ton égal.

Cette phrase sortie de son contexte lui aurait sans doute fait rougir, mais laissons là nos envie de yaoi et revenons à la réalité de la confrontation!

Il y avait un périmètre de cinq mètres entre eux, en un éclair Renji se demanda si son supérieur hésiterait à faire un shunpô dans cet état pour le trucider. question stupide! Il n'aurait pas à faire un shunpô pour ça! Se fut le noble qui fut le premier gêner de la situation, le torse dénudé, il serrait la couverture, c'était grotesque cette envie de recouvrir sa peau, qui le démangeait. Renji le regardait stupidement comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde!

-Abaraï, mes affaires.

Il tressaillit, zut! Il n'y avait pas pensé une seconde. Là il était vraiment cuit! C'était un cul de sac. Le noble allait récupérer ses affaires et rentrer chez lui comme si de rien n'était! Après l'avoir massacrer cela va de soit! Stupidement le brun n'arrivait pas à chasser le froid qui enveloppa de nouveau ses épaules, l'idée d'être offert ainsi en spectacle son sous-capitaine y était pour beaucoup.

-Elles... Sont encore humide. Je n'ai pas pensée à les mettre au sec.

Pourquoi cette réponse ne le surprit pas? Byakuya se sentit profondément ennuyé, il fit mine de se lever, l'autre le coupa aussi sec.

-Hors de question que vous les remettiez! Vous allez vraiment vous rendre malade!

-J'ai déjà perdu assez de temps ici.

Gronda le noble en cherchant du regard ses vêtements qu'il eut l'horreur de trouver éparpillé au sol, le Abaraï avait de toute évidence honnie l'idée de les ranger dans la panique. Au moins il n'avait pas jeter le kenseikan! Par automatisme Byakuya chercha à discipliner ses cheveux afin de le remettre en place sur sa tête.

Voyant la cause perdue et le noble à deux doigts de filer, Renji s'avança vers lui malgré son simple hakama.

-Taïcho...

Le brun eut du mal à ne pas grimacer lorsque sa main se referma sur son haori humide, il tenta d'apréhender l'idée qu'il allait l'enfiler tout mouiller avec sérénité, ses jambes un peu trop mince à son goût se profilèrent hors des couvertures, sa pâleur était toujours aussi suréelle, cette vision cloua Renji sur place. Serrant une couverture à sa taille le noble entreprit de rassembler le reste de son uniforme avec le plus d'indifférence possible, après tout ce n'était que Renji!

Le roux le regarda passer effectivement l'uniforme sans pouvoir l'arrêter. Byakuya se raidit sans être soulager d'être enfin présentable.

-Mais vous allez arrêter vos conneries oui!

Il n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il avait cru entendre!? Il fit volte face au roux.

-Renji, tu as l'air de savoir quelque chose que j'ignore.

Le roux se sentit brutalement cerner.

-Je dis ça juste pour vous, votre état...

-Oui mon état?! Tu ne cesse de dire que tu n'es pas médecin et pourtant tu t'acharnes à dire que je suis malade.

Le ton circonspect et interrogatif ne lui disait rien de bon, le noble fit un pas vers lui, très mauvaise réaction! Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se produire mais paierait cher pour ne pas être là.

-Qu'est ce que tu sais Renji?

Se pourrait il que le Abaraï sache que le Ogyoku était en lui? Dans ce cas là, combien d'autre personne en était au courant? Cette idée ne lui disait rien de bon.

-Je ne sais rien!

S'agaça le roux.

-Simplement je vois bien que vous n'allez pas bien du tout! J'ai le droit de m'en inquiéter non? Vous êtes totalement inconscient ma parole!

Il avait de nouveau froid, il ferma brièvement les yeux et soupira.

-Renji restons en là, veux tu.... Je veux juste m'assurer que tu ne te fera pas muter de ton poste.

Il se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir.

-Non! Je ne veux pas! Que vous l'acceptiez ou pas, vous devez vous faire soigner et cette fois ci je ne me ferais pas dupé par vos promesses! Nous irons ensemble à la 4 ème s'il le faut!

La colère fut une vague si brutale qu'il ne put retenir le tremblement qui l'habitait. Byakuya fut abasourdi de la rage qui fit littéralement flamber son reiatsu hors de sa porter, les vitres éclatèrent. Il n'avait jamais connut une telle réaction de sa pression spirituelle hors d'un combat, les murs tremblèrent alors que celui qui séparait la chambre du salon explosait.

Il s'emballait!? O.o Le brun sentit un mécanisme céder, puis tout d'un coup se fut l'inverse.

L'implosion du reiatsu lui coupa le souffle, le roux le soutint, il suffoquait sa vision se brouilla...

* * *

* * *

AND THAT'S ALL?

^__^ Je vous laisse les vacances de noël pour méditer sur ce qui se trame dans ma p'tite tête! Je vous rassure, ce n'est pas une death fic. Je ne suis pas prete psychologiquement à tuer qui que ce soit dans bleach. Ca me ferais beaucoup trop mal! J'espère que vous avez prit la peine d'aller faire une tour sur " **Rôles inversés**" et que ça vous a plu, on devrait modifier le rythme de parution vue que j'ai récupéré mon ordi', et publier toute les semaines... Encore mille merci de me suivre et de me laisser vos impressions!

PS: oups! Ce chap' n'a pas encore été bêta- reader... Lily va m'arracher la tête...

A la prochaine!


	17. Chapter 17: Extra 1

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disraeli

Disclaimer: Ceux qui me connaissent savent ce qu'est ce défi! Mais Bleach est le seul manga à avoir éveiller en moi le feu du drabble. Les persos ne sont pas à moi...

NOTE: Je sais, je sais, je sais... Non je n'ai pas enregistrer ce message sur tous mes chapitres! è.é Je suis en retard... Mais je vous jure que la prochaine fois je ne serais pas en retard... J'ai dû sauver un chat coincer dans un arbre et... ( Cf : Kakashi-sensei) Non, sans blague... J'ai fait la bêtise de vous dire la dernière fois que je publierais sans faute et du coup... CA n'a pas raté... J'ai chopé la grippe au point de passé le reste de le semaine au lit! TT. TT Si c'est pas de l'acharnement du destin ça... Je fermerais ma grande bouche... Donc voici le petit extra, il est en deux parties.

Je dédicace cette œuvre à Lily, puisque la première partie de ce recueil concerne son tendre chouchou aux cheveux blanc.

Résumé: Et si le monde des shinigamis ne se confinait pas uniquement à se battre.

** Mister freeze**

Un silence de tension quasi palpable planait entre eux, pas un mot, pas un geste, même leurs souffles semblaient avoir désertés la place.

Deux regards qui s'affrontent, anthracite contre azur. Deux regards polaire à vous glacer le reiatsu!

Ce que faisait parfaitement, au naturel, chacun d'eux.

Lequel des deux s'inclinerait le premier? Personne ne pouvait à ce moment précis dire lequel aurait le dessus. Guerre titanesque entre le pôle Nord et le pôle Sud, entre eux, tous les continents avaient gelés net. Les capitaines ne rivalisaient plus avec l'étendue glaciaire de la planète terre, vue qu'ils l'avaient respectueusement battu à plate couture, chacun.

Il y eut un murmure à peine audible, derrière une porte entre ouverte.

-Mais mon dieu! Fais quelque chose!

Elle était à bout, tout simplement à bout, Matsumoto étranglait presque Renji en le secouant énergiquement, elle poursuivit, toujours à voix basse.

-Ça peut pas durer! Fais quelque chose!

Mais le malheureux sous-capitaine n'était pas suicidaire, comme tout le reste du Seireitei, personne n'osait intervenir.

-Ça fait trois jours! Trois jours! Qu'ils sont là, Renji! C'est ton capitaine! Fais une diversion!

-Mais t'es malade!!!

Il se dégagea d'elle comme de l'idée d'entrée dans la pièce. Il glissa un coup d'œil s'assurant qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient bouger.

Byakuya Kuchiki fixait l'air neutre et glacial le même point, figer comme une statue. De l'autre Hitsugaya Toshiro n'avait jamais parût aussi polaire, même lorsqu'il usait de son zanpakuto pour givrer ses blessures il avait l'air plus humain. Renji se tourna en tremblant la température avait réellement chuté! Les vitres à l'intérieur menaçaient d'éclater à cause du givre qui c'était déposé...

Trois jours, cela faisait trois jours non stop qu'ils n'avaient pas bouger ou peu.

_**- Bip …. …. …. Bip …. …. …. Bip .... …. …. Bip …. …. ….**_

Ce bruit en aurait rendu fou plus d'un, il pulsait au rythme de l'ambiance.

-_**Bip …. **_Cric, crac **_Bip …. …._**

Petit bruit de craquement à peine audible, mais monstrueux dans ce silence.

_**-Bip …. …. …. Bip …. …. …. **_

Entre deux bip, l'une des vitres se fissura.

-_**Bip … …. ….**_

Pour la énième fois, le noble arrêta l'attaque avec facilité, tout comme Hitsugaya qui relança la charge. Les deux capitaines fixaient intensément le grand écran plasma devant eux. De nouveau Byakuya intercepta de sa barre longiligne le petit point lumineux qui rebondit vers son adversaire...

Trois jours que ces capitaines jouaient... A la ligue 1!

Un jeu vidéo apporté par Ichigo qui avait cru halluciner lorsque son père le lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Celui-ci avait faillit finir ses jours en cendre! Nous parlons d'Isshin bien sur! Pas du jeu, quoique...

Le remplaçant avait voulut s'en débarrasser puis finalement il s'échoua dans la salle de repos de la 11ème Divisions, salle givrée actuellement.

-_**Bip …. …. ….**_

Ce jeu était fondamentalement stupide! Avec leurs réflexe de shinigami s'en était insultant... Mais les capitaines en avait fait une guerre féroce, déchaînée, mortelle! Une guerre... Des nerfs!

Ce qui explique pourquoi notre noble des glaces affrontait avec son plus beau masque polaire le capitaine aux cheveux blanc avec son regard réfrigérant.

-Renji!

Matsumoto lui tira la manche, puis ils se figèrent net.

La concentration était à son comble, la vitre à deux doigts d'exploser, puis le noble fit une chose impensable... Il ne bougea pas d'un cil, rien, niet. Intérieurement il jubilait, avec une douceur étonnamment fluide après un tel état cataleptique, il déposa la manette sur la table.

_**TudoudouDOU!**_

Les secondes s'égrenèrent, le noble savoura chacune d'elles, puis lentement sans se départir de son masque inexpressif, il se tourna vers le petit capitaine et le fixa.

Hitsugaya cligna des yeux, une fois, deux... Il avait vue le petit point lumineux poursuivre sa course linéaire, mais son cerveau n'avait pas traiter l'information. Ses oreilles sifflèrent en croyant entendre le « Bip » attendu, l'autre musique lui avait agressé tellement violemment les tympans qu'il se demandait encore ce que ça pouvait être. Sans doute la niveau supérieur?

Mais rien ne se passait... Après les secondes, les minutes, la main du petit capitaine se mit à trembler nerveusement avec la manette, il plissa les yeux forcés de lire les deux mots qui clignotaient en gros et rouge sur l'écran:

**GAME OVER**

Il se fichait de lui! Non! C'était impossible! L'autre n'avait pas pu perdre! Hitsugaya se tourna lentement vers lui et il sut à la secondes ou il croisa le regard gris, que l'autre l'avait fais exprès! Oui! Parfaitement! Il c'était laisse perdre pour se moquer de lui! Il fixa la manette que l'autre avait posé en pleine partie! C'était une guerre des nerfs et Byakuya Kuchiki venait de remporter haut la main la première bataille! Le but n'était pas la victoire, non, c'était celui qui garderait le plus longtemps son sang froid et le noble venait de lui faire perdre le siens.

Byakuya le regarda inspirer et lutter contre la colère qui l'envahissait visiblement... Toshiro se leva brutalement, conscient douloureusement de la honte cuisante que lui infligeait son aîné, il déposa rageusement la manette.

-J'aurais ma revanche!

Siffla t-il, le sang en ébullition, le dos raide, les poings serrés.

-Matsumoto! On y va!

Il lui tourna dos et quitta la pièce, le noble le suivit du regard, puis posa ses yeux sur l'écran... Un étrange demi sourire aux lèvres, à peine perceptible

**Kuchiki :1 Hitsugaya : 0**

* * *

**Alors? **Je sais que ce n'est pas très rechercher, mai sl'ideé m'a tellement fait marré que j'ai dû l'écrire! Encore merci de me lire!


	18. Chapter 18: Extra 2

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disraeli

Disclaimer:

Le jurée va rendre son jugement! Levez-vous!

Tous ceux présent se levèrent, les jurée s'installent, on porte le papier au juge qui le déplie, celui-ci acquiesce solennellement, se racle la gorge:

-Accusé! Levez-vous!

Bel Uriel s'exécute.

-Vous êtes accusé de détournement, de torture et de crime contre le manga sur les personnes de Tite Kubo, soit: Hitsugaya Toshiro, Byakuya Kuchiki et leurs sous capitaine: Renji Abaraï, Matsumoto Ranginku. Pour toutes ces accusations, le jurée vous juge COUPABLE! Et vous condamne à 10 ans de travaux généraux au Seireitei!

NOTE: Je sais, je sais, vous avez déjà lu une première note, mais je persiste, pas pour m'excuser... Simplement pour dédicacer celui-ci à des lectrices: Yuki Hime! ( merci de me laisser un petit mot) et Lisoulou! (Parce que tu supporte mon style...) Une fois de plus il n'est pas très rechercher mais ça m'a fait sourire de l'écrire. Le chapitre suivant sera donc la suite de la fic.

Résumé:Et si le monde des shinigamis ne se confinait pas uniquement à se battre.

** Ce qu'il aime 1....**

Cette réunion de capitaine s'étirait en longueur, plus qu'elle ne devrait. Comme toujours, fidèle à lui-même et à son rang, le noble des glaces gardait son masque de total indifférence. Il buvait méthodiquement, d'une oreille exercée les paroles du capitaine qui donnait son dernier rapport.

Ce matin en se levant, Byakuya Kuchiki avait rapidement scanné dans sa mémoire son emploi du temps du jour...

Et lorsqu'il avait comprit qu'aujourd'hui c'était le tour d'Hitsugaya-taïcho, de faire une intervention, il n'avait pas soupirer. Bien au contraire...

C'était ce qu'il aimait.

Avant lui, Abaraï était sa distraction favori et un véritable feuilleton animalier que de voir ce fauve roux affronter la paperasse de la bureaucratie lorsqu'il faisait beau dehors et qu'il rageait de devoir le faire.

Avant lui, sa distraction avait été Rukia, elle et sa passion dévorante pour ces horreurs chappi. Mais pour revenir à sa réunion...

Enfin à sa distraction du moment c'est à dire :Toshiro Hitsugaya, sur lequel il jeta un coup d'œil sommaire. Il se devait de lui rendre le fait que le petit capitaine le fascinait au point qu'il aimait ça.

Tout d'abord, il était: Petit.

Petit c'était un fait, il faisait un jolie couple au coté de Rukia, avec ce petit air boudeur. Petit mais pas bruyant comme un enfant.

Puis il était: Sérieux.

Un capitaine très sérieux, et cela manquait...

Entre Kenpachi malade de combat jusqu'à la mort, Mayuri qui serait capable de disséquer jusqu'à Dieu le père s'il le trouvait, Yamamoto qui ne faisait que fumer sa pipe comme un vieux sénile, Soi Fong qui vénérait ce satané chat et il s'arrêta là... Le sérieux du petit capitaine était époustouflant presque.

Mais surtout: Ces yeux.

Qu'il l'admette ou pas, Hitsugaya avait des yeux d'une expressivité hypnotique! Voilà le pourquoi de cette mascarade la semaine dernière. Et le fait d'y repenser amusa au plus haut point, mentalement, Byakuya.

Toshiro montrait en général un regard sévère, un visage ferme et déterminé...

Mais qu'il le veuille ou non il n'y avait pas plus expressif que lui. Le noble se rappelait encore comment ses poings c'étaient serrés, la façon presque imperceptible avec laquelle ses yeux c'étaient plissés alors qu'il se contenait- encore un truc que Kurosaki devrait apprendre- la façon dont sa mâchoire c'était scellée, le léger tremblement de son corps furieux. Alors que Toshiro luttait férocement pour ne pas éclater, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, comme si son reiatsu c'était concentré dans ses prunelles. Et à ce moment précis de rupture...

Il ressemblait à un gamin, et c'est ce qu'il aimait... Le voir, furieux comme un gamin à deux doigts d'hurler.

Mais ce qui rendait ce jeu encore plus captivant, était le fait que Toshiro était: Vraiment intelligent.

Il luttait contre le système avec les armes du système. Il se battait contre lui avec ses propres armes, même si le noble avait une sacré longueur d'avance avec son expérience. C'est à dire: Dignité, fierté et s'il en avait eut, de la noblesse.

Autant il appréciait de le voir perdre son sang froid, autant il regardait avec intérêt ce visage se figer dans la glace, dans l'inexpressif.

La réunion venait de se clôturer, Byakuya rangea méthodiquement les quelques feuilles qu'on avait distribuer. Il avait encore l'esprit occupé à chercher la prochaine occasion pour observer et détailler les expressions de sa dernière distraction, lorsqu'elle vint à lui.

-Je veux ma revanche.

Il connaissait cette voix, mais mit quelques minutes stratégique avant de réagir. Le Kuchiki glissa la dernière feuille dans le dossier, puis sans se presser jeta un regard à Kenpachi à sa gauche, comme si la phrase lui avait été destinée, puis enfin il tourna ses yeux sur le petit capitaine aux cheveux blanc. Et malgré lui, Byakuya Kuchiki afficha un petit air narquois et un peu amusé quoique proche de l'agacement pour ceux qui le voyait. Son sourcil droit se releva légèrement, sa tête s'inclina imperceptiblement de quelques millimètres. Il engloba du regard Hitsugaya-Taïcho.

Son visage reflétait sa détermination, personne n'oserait lui dire non, ce n'était même pas une question à ce stade, mais une affirmation.

Il aurait sa revanche, le sourcil de Byakuya monta d'un autre cran. Il dût lui concédé, Toshiro avait réussi le coup de force de le surprendre, mais il comptait déjà sur sa revanche... Personne ne bat Byakuya Kuchiki à son propre jeu...

Ce fut comme un accord tacite entre eux.

**Hitsugaya : 1 Kuchiki : 1**

* * *

And thah's all? ^__^ Joyeux noël en retard!

Le prochain chapitre sera donc la suite. Après ce petit moment de détente qui ne rentre absolument pas dans la fic, j'espère que vous êtes près à replonger! Merci de me laisser vos impressions!


	19. Chapter 19: Révélation?

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disreali

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas ma propriété... *Récite Béli sur un ton monocorde* Bon, maintenant je peux avoir une chance d'avoir une réponse pour ma demande?

Couple: Bya/Ren

Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime ! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin ? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit ?

**Il fut écrit...**

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.

Chapitre XVII: Révélation?

Kaori Nanaya regarda rageusement le pendule qui oscillait comme s'il était coupable de lui indiquer que le temps passait, sa taille souple était cintrée d'un obi d'un violet si sombre qu'il fut difficile sur le coup de s'assurer que ce n'était pas du noir.

La rage, elle connaissait. L'insatisfaction elle pouvait encore la berner. Mais la déception était un sentiment qui prenait chez elle des tournures virulente.

Encore une fois en moins d'un siècle elle voyait lui échapper la possibilité de devenir membre de la famille Kuchiki, et ce qui la révoltait à l'heure actuelle était la déception qui lui brûlait les veines et la mettait hors d'elle. Lui révélant la vérité de l'espoir qui couvait encore pour lui. Byakuya Kuchiki, pour non pas uniquement son nom, mais pour toute sa personne.

Kami-sama cet homme lui prenait jusqu'à la dernière once de sa raison! Au point qu'elle le haïsse, au point de vouloir lui faire tout le mal qui la rongeait elle. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et humidifia ses lèvres, ses yeux restaient obstinément sec, sa mâchoire se crispa.

Pourquoi l'ignorait t-elle à ce point?

Pourquoi ne faisait il pas, ne serait que le soupçon de se tourner vers sa direction?

Était ce à cause de son nom? N'était elle pas assez belle?

On l'accusait d'être cruelle, mais pour lui elle aurait été jusqu'à devenir une moins que rien! Pour lui, elle avait déjà refuser bon nombre de demande, pour lui elle étouffait dans l'œuf les moindres rumeur, pour lui elle maintenait d'une main de fer l'ambition des autres familles! Savait il qu'une fronde couvait des rangs des nouveaux bourgeois, contestant son autorité? En avait il prit l'ampleur?

Elle inspira entre ses lèvres une goulée d'air, hoquetant, ses mains crispée sur ses bras laissaient des traces sanguinolentes, mais elle ne sentait plus la douleur de ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chair tendre.

Son premier amour ne c'était il pas effacer afin de lui permettre d'épouser plus librement le Kuchiki? Et aujourd'hui encore il osait l'ignorer!

Le masque se brisa, la douleur étreignant son âme et sa raison marqua ses traits, la folie embrasa son regard, plus rien n'existait, plus rien sauf la souffrance. Puis on toqua à la porte, elle se redressa en retenant le hurlement qui lui prenait le ventre. Droite, elle relâcha sa prise laissant les manches de son kimono masquer les blessures.

-Entrer.

Sa voix rauque fit claquer l'ordre, enfin la tension de son visage se dissipa comme si le nouveau venu lui apportait la délivrance.

-En quoi puis je vous aider?

Il resta à moitié dans l'ombre, fixant avec incertitude le sourire à moitié dément et psychotique qui s'étirait sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, un rire cassé s'ajouta au tableau renforçant sa conviction....

La jeune femme avait perdu la raison.

* * *

Unohana relisait pour la dernière fois le dossier médical du capitaine de la 13éme, elle se massa la nuque nerveusement, heureuse que l'alarme se soit enfin tût. Elle rangea distraitement ses dernières notes, la majorité de ses hommes avaient été eux aussi mobilisé.

-Taïcho! Taïcho! Taï...

Son sous-capitaine arracha presque le porte à sa grande surprise. Avec son calme légendaire elle lui fit face.

-Salle 14! Abaraï vient... Vient...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que la capitaine avait disparût dans un shunpô! Lorsqu'elle rejoint enfin son supérieur elle était déjà en train de brancher le noble sur divers appareil.

-Communiquer à Yamamoto-taïcho que Kuchiki-taïcho vient d'être admit dans mon service des soins d'urgence. Je lui ferais connaître l'évolution de son état dès que possible.

-Oï! Dois-je prévenir la famille de...

-Non.

Coupa le médecin avec fermeté sans s'arrêter dans sa tâche. Elle acquiesça et sortie en un éclair, Renji était affalé, pâle.

Très vite elle eut finit d'installer tout son attirails, mais à son grand étonnement les moniteurs ne tardèrent pas à se stabiliser d'eux même, elle chercha méthodiquement des lésions quelconque.

-Que c'est il passé?

Renji gardait les yeux fermés, étalé sur un siège à quelques pas, il se tenait le ventre en crispant le poing. Il semblait plonger dans une profonde agitation, elle reporta son attention sur lui.

-Il s'est emballé...

La réponse tétanisa sur le coup la femme, elle resta stupéfaite de sa surprise, comme si le roux venait de lui dire que le temps fuyait à l'envers. Son cerveau analysa les mots sans les comprendre...

-Son reiatsu l'a submerger et il c'est emballé...

Kami-sama! Une telle chose était t-elle possible? Le noble perdre le contrôle?

-Je n'ai rien sentit...

Elle parla si bas qu'on aurai pu craindre que le Abaraï n'est pas entendu cette constatation, il détourna la tête, fixant le mur. Elle cherchait à saisir ce qui c'était produit, si le noble c'était véritablement emballé, tout le Seireitei l'aurait ressentit, une telle pression spirituelle hors de contrôle aurait détruit l'équivalence de trois ou quatre divisions...

-Êtes vous sûr de ce que vous avancer?

-Il a détruit mon salon...

-Comment cela c'est il produit?

Renji inspira et se tourna vers elle.

-Depuis quelques temps déjà son reiatsu n'arrêtait pas de fluctuer... Je lui en fait la remarque.

Elle garda le silence, intriguée, il fallait que cela soit assez conséquent pour que le Abaraï se permette une telle chose.

-Il avait parlé de surmenage... J'ai tenté de le raisonné mais il à refuser de m'écouter.

-Depuis quand est il dans cet état?

-Un, non, peut-être deux mois...

Elle ausculta une énième fois le brun sous l'œil de Renji, il n'y avait rien à signaler d'alarmant à part la faiblesse de sa pression spirituelle.

-Êtes vous certain qu'il se soit emballé?

L'interrogation était stupide, mais elle avait encore du mal à le croire.

-Il c'est énervé lorsque je lui est dit qu'il devait se faire soigner quitte à ce que ce soit moi qui le traine jusqu'à la 4éme division.

Elle sentit un sourire presque amusé lui chatouiller les joues, elle le fixa plus surprise qu'autre chose, mais se reprit aussitôt.

-Pour une raison que j'ignore son reiatsu c'est totalement modifier.

Le médecin lui fit face.

-Qu'entendez vous par "modifier"?

Le roux baissa les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas uniquement la pression qui a augmenter... Sa nature à elle aussi changer, lorsqu'il c'est énervé son reiatsu à imploser.

-Changer... Voulez vous dire par là... Qu'il est devenu instable?

Une sueur froide lui coula dans le dos, elle resta cependant impassible. Elle devait en être sur.

-Au début je me suis dis que ce n'étais pas ça... Il a perdu connaissance un certain nombre de fois, j'avais beau lui dire d'aller se faire soigner il ne m'écoutais pas! Il m'a même relevé de mes fonctions!

-Renji, que c'est il passé?

Il souffla comme pour relâcher la pression.

-Il n'a pas seulement perdu le contrôle... J'ai du lui injecter du miens, il était en train de mourir.

Pour la première fois la surprise marqua les traits du capitaine de la 4ème Divisions. Elle savait stabiliser un reiatsu, mais aller jusqu'à l'injection... Unohana tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, elle devait avoir l'air sérieusement ébranlée pour qu'il la fixe comme ça.

-Combien de fois...

Il ferma les yeux comme sous le coup d'une accusation, il savait pertinament que cela n'aurait jamais du se produire ne serait ce qu'une seule fois, sa voix mourut avec la réponse.

-Trois.

Elle s'activa autour du brun, cherchant à occuper ses mains, griffonnant sur un nouveau dossier les différents médicaments dont il aurait besoin , le cœur battant, elle ne savait pas si elle devait poursuivre à fond son interrogatoire où si elle devait plus se concentrer sur le réveil du noble qui de toute évidence était sortie d'affaire. Son cerveau enregistrait les données, elle reposa le dossier alors que le Abaraï semblait décidé à quitter les lieux.

-Renji..

Il s'arrêta.

-Il vaut mieux que tu restes, j'ai encore des questions à te poser.

-Ecoutez, je ne veux pas être mêler à ça... Il m'avait promit qu'il se ferait soigner! Occupez vous de lui, c'est pas mon boulot...

Il semblait nager dans le désarroi. Elle eut un élan de compassion pour lui.

-A l'heure actuelle il va me falloir beaucoup de temps avant de trouver un traitement apte à son cas...

Unohana pesa de longues minutes sa réflexion, devait elle lui dire?

-Écoute Renji... Il se pourrait que tout cela soit dû à des facteurs extérieur. Il a été décidé que le Ogyoku soit replacer à l'intérieur de Byakuya... Si ce que tu me dis est juste, tu es le seul capable de maintenir la stabilité de son reiatsu.

Il pâlit sur place.

-Quoi?!

Le noble remua entre ses draps.

-Je ne vois pas d'autre solution dans l'immédiat Renji, il va falloir lui dire la vérité.

Il se sentit acculé, perdu, elle ne pu que voir l'horreur se peindre sur son visage.

-Je... Mais...

En arrière plan Byakuya donnait de plus en plus des signes de réveil iminent.

Il inspira plus profondément avec la sensation d'être passer sous une troupe de Komamura furieux, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour reconnaître le plafond blanc de la 4éme Divisions. Il lui fallut encore quelques longues minutes pour mobiliser ses souvenirs et laisser flamber la colère de s'être vue désobéit par son subordonné. Renji avait réellement commit l'affront de l'emmener à la 4 sans son consentement!

-Kuchiki-taïcho? Comment vous sentez vous?

Unohana était déjà à son chevet, il réprima difficilement son envie de s'écarter d'elle, il ne fallut qu'une poignée de seconde à la femme pour comprendre que celui-ci n'était pas dans les meilleurs prédispositions.

-J'ai connut pire.

Sa réponse rassura le médecin.

-Avez vous un souvenir de ce qui vous est arrivé?

Oh que oui, il était à deux doigts de tuer son sous-capitaine lorsque...

-Je me suis emballé...

Sa réponse était tout aussi blanche que lui. Il allait crucifié Renji!

-Ce n'est rien...

Il tenta de se relever sans que Unohana ne l'en dissuade, elle le scrutait sous toute les coutures.

-Vous êtes encore assez faible.

Un regard accusateur et meurtrier tomba sur le roux, Renji su à cette seconde précise qu'il aurait du faire un shunpô dès que l'autre avait esquissé un geste. Était ce l'heure des remontrances? Unohana avait une envie folle de faire connaître son point de vue au noble. Combien de fois l'avait-elle solliciter et c'était-elle vue refoulée? Et aujourd'hui le Kuchiki semblait tout autant, pour ne pas dire plus , furieux d'être dans son service!?

-Kuchiki-taïcho nous auront sous peu une sérieuse discution, j'aimerais vous faire part d'un certain nombre de mes point vue à propos de votre état de santé.

Holà! Ça sentait vraiment pas bon cette histoire! Le noble se crispa, l'une des règles de survie tacite en tant que capitaine était de ne surtout pas s'attirer les foudres du capitaine de la 4éme. Même Mayuri prenait ses distances! Et aussi absurde que cela puisse sembler Kenpachi ne l'avait jamais défier, de certain d'ajouter que c'était parce qu'elle était une femme... (Pff! Foutaise!)

Revenons à notre noble nationale, notre roux favori et notre psychopathe de médecin!

-Il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui... Votre sous-capitaine vous est encore une fois, sauver la vie.

-C'est absurde, j'ai juste eut un malaise!

Réfuta hargneusement le brun, il aurait sans doute mieux fait de se taire et d'avaler la couleuvre car aussitôt deux regards meurtrier lui répondirent.

Qu'est ce que c'était ce "encore une fois?!"

-Renji a dû vous injecter de son propre reiatsu afin de vous maintenir stable, de toute évidence votre pression spirituelle est totalement fragmentée et bouleversée...

Sur le coup Byakuya resta stupéfait en le dévisageant. Le roux était débraillé, en écoutant l'exposé du médecin il c'était aussitôt rembrunit.

-Mais c'est impossible...

Souffla le Kuchiki. Et il avait parfaitement raison à cette seconde précise, Renji ne pouvait pas physiquement faire une telle chose...

Aucun shinigami ne pouvait faire une telle chose.

Un carcan de plomb tomba sur les épaules du roux, il détourna la tête. Son regard passa de Renji à Unohana, elle soupira de mauvaise grâce, la suite risquait d'être forte délicate.

-Je dois en déduire que Renji ne vous a jamais rien dit. N'est ce pas?

Le Abaraï se crispa, le sang battant à ses tempes.

-Et que suis je sensé savoir de mon sous-capitaine que j'ignore?

La question froide tomba lourdement. Elle pensait qu'avec le temps le Abaraï se serait naturellement ouvert au noble mais de toute évidence elle c'était trompée.

-Il n'a pas besoin de savoir ça.

Renji c'était aussitôt braqué, attirant l'attention du noble. Unohana plissa le front en se tournant vers lui.

-Il est temps de lui dire la vérité Renji, cela facilitera les choses et la suite des explications.

-Me dire quoi?

Byakuya n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait la situation. Renji fit mine de sortir et se dirigea furieusement vers la porte.

-Il en est hors de question!

Mais savant qu'il ne réagissent Unohana apparut devant lui dans un shunpô et attrapa ses mèches rouges.

-Ne faîtes pas ça!

* * *

And that's all?

Alors? Review?


	20. Chapter 20: Dégénéréscence

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disreali

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas ma propriété... *Récite Béli sur un ton monocorde* Bon, maintenant je peux avoir une chance d'avoir une réponse pour ma demande?

Couple: Bya/Ren

**Note**: Non je ne suis pas morte! Je me porte comme un charme à vrai dire! ^__^ J'ai plus la grippe! Si c'est pas génial! -_- Je sais que concrètement vous n'en avez pas grand chose à faire, mais bon... Cela veux surtout dire que j'ai la forme et que je tape deux chap' par semaine sans problème! ( toute fière) ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'avoir du retard sur mes autres publications ( notamment une fic HP/DM). Trop la honte je suis une vrai fainiasse! .

J'espère vous garder en haleine. Sous peu je devrais commencer à amorcer le tout! Patience, patience... Tout vient à point à celui qui c'est attendre...( Ou à celui qui sera capable de séquestrer Tite Kubo pour obtenir les droits d'auteurs sur les persos de bleach) Je m'excuse du fait que mes chapitres ne soit pas si long que ça, mais j'ai peur de tout balancer d'un coup. C'est pas seulement pour le suspens, c'est surtout que j'ai le fichu défaut de rendre tout confu, donc publier par petit bout me permet de mieux tester à l'avance la logique de mes chapitres...

J'ai assez blablater! BONNE LECTURE ET BONNE ANNEE!

Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime ! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin ? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit ?

**Il fut écrit...**

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.

Chapitre XVIII: Dégénérescence

"_Mais avant qu'il ne réagissent Unohana apparut devant lui dans un shunpô et attrapa ses mèches rouges._

_-Ne faîtes pas ça!_"

Byakuya se redressa dans son lit. Renji recula vivement comme brûlé à vif, abandonnant entre les mains du médecin la bandeau précaire qui retenait en mèches folles ses cheveux encore humide.

Le brun resta un peu surprit de voir l'aura quasi palpable du roux. A croire que sa pression spirituelle devenait plus dense.

-Arrêter de vous moquez de moi!

-Renji, ton capitaine à déjà vue ton reiatsu, à quoi bon te cacher?

Unohana lui faisait encore face, il sembla fulminer de rage. Le roux attrapa ses mèches les tirant pour les retenir.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de me desceller! Ne vous approchez pas de moi!

o.0 quelqu'un aurait-il l'amabilité de l'informer de ce qui était en train de se passer? Mais à quoi rimait tout ça? Pourquoi Unohana ne lui expliquait pas tout simplement de quoi il en retournait? Et c'était quoi cette histoire de " desceller"? Qu'on arrête de le prendre pour un âne!

-Renji....

La colère du noble se mit à couver dans ses veines.

- Dis moi ce qu'il en est.

-....

Unohana sentit vaciller la tension dans la pièce.

-Rendez moi mon bandeau d'abord.

Le médecin concéda sa trouvaille au bout d'une courte réflexion. Renji attacha fermement ses cheveux en tremblant de rage, il s'avança résolument vers son supérieur puis se laissa choir dans le siège qu'il avait quitter quelques temps plus tôt. Le noble le dévisagea longuement, attendant avec de moins en moins de patience qu'il prenne enfin la parole. Renji semblait chercher par où commencer, il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il se mit à fixer un point sur le mur d'en face et se redressa en serrant les poings.

-Je n'avais pas le choix...

Ça commençais bien! Unohana se détendit malgré elle, ça prendrait du temps mais il le fallait, si le roux commençait à parler tout irait bien. Le problème le plus contraignant avec lui était qu'une fois qu'il avait décider de se taire Renji devenait une vrai tombe.

-Lorsque vous vous êtes évanouit, j'ai dû... Je n'arrivais pas à vous stabiliser.

Le noble froissa de la main la couverture.

-J'ai... Je vous ai donné de mon reiatsu.

Le silence pesa, Le brun eut un vertige entre l'énervement et l'incompréhension.

-Ça je l'ai compris Renji!

Siffla t-il de rage.

-Ce que je ne comprend pas c'est comment tu as pu faire une chose pareille!

Il allait étrangler Unohana si elle ne lui disait pas de quoi il s'agissait! Bon sang! Cela était IMPOSIBLE! Aucun shinigami n'était apte à donner de son reiatsu à un autre!

-Je n'avais pas le choix!

Il serra si fort les poings que quelques gouttes de sang imbibèrent sa tenue.

-J'ai modifier mon reiatsu pour le faire.

On eut dit qu'on venait de frapper le brun, il sembla purement stupéfait! Unohana sentit l'intérêt lui brûler la peau, elle le dévisagea retenant de justesse sa question.

On se fichait de lui! Byakuya chercha du côté du médecin une quelconque réponse qui ne vint pas, elle semblait suspendu au réaction du roux. Il lui fallut un temps pour mobiliser ses cordes vocales.

-Tu... As modifier ton reiatsu?

-Afin d'être compatible.

Le Kuchiki se retint de se prendre la tête entre les mains... Il ferma les yeux en cherchant à garder son sang froid et accepter ce qu'on venait de lui dire.

Sauf que c'était IMPOSSIBLE! On ne peut pas modifier son reiatsu! C'est une emprunte! Chaque reiatsu est unique comme chaque shinigami! Peine perdu, Byakuya se pressa une tempe du bout des doigts, il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit.

-Tu as modifier ton reiatsu...

La remarque lui brûla l'estomac, il inspira et souffla.

C'était normale! Oui, positivement normale! Certain change de coupe de cheveux mais le Abaraï lui, changeait de reiatsu, comme il était persuader que Renji était capable de changer de couleur de peau!

-Maintenant pourrais tu m'expliquer comment tu as pu changer de reiatsu?

La question resta en suspend, Unohana attendit la suite.

-...

Renji ouvrit la bouche mais sa mâchoire se crispa, il eut un tic nerveux qui affligea l'autre capitaine qui assistait à cette lutte déplacée.

-J...

Le noble fut troubler de le voir dans cet état. Ce qui calma un peu son énervement.

-C'est dû à une dégénérescence.

La mâchoire du noble se décrocha durant quelques longues secondes, il se redressa comme piqué au vif... Le roux était malade?! Il fallut un temps encore plus long au noble pour prendre correctement la nouvelle ainsi que son ampleur. Renji avait osé lui caché ça!

-Depuis quand?

Sa voix sortie difficilement alors que de multiple autre question se bousculait déjà dans sa tête, était ce grave? En quoi cela affectait le roux? Et surtout quel était le traitement qu'il suivait?

-Toujours.

Colère, inquiétude se disputèrent son contrôle, sur le coup Unohana fut surprise de voir l'expression du noble vaciller. Renji était malade et il ne l'avait jamais remarquer!? L'ulcère le suffoqua, il eut l'impression qu'on lui avait asséner un coup d'un poids incommensurable derrière la tête, le carcan comprima son torse.

Le roux perçut le changement et tourna aussitôt son regard vers lui, quelque chose était en train de se produire? Il eut l'occasion de voir le masque se fragmenter comme s'il contenait un trop grand flot d'émotions, Byakuya ferma de nouveau les paupières, sentant ses forces se tendre en lui, puis céder sous la lassitude et l'hébêtement.

-En quoi...

Le phrase trembla sur ses lèvres et mourut dans sa gorge. Unohana ne perçut pas sur le coup ce qui c'était produit. Il rouvrit les yeux, voyant flou.

-Qu'est ce que c'est?

Le roux capta la tension qui l'habitait.

-C'est réglé.

Était ce du soulagement qui soulevait ainsi sa poitrine? Byakuya fronça les sourcils.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Je perd le contrôle de mon reiatsu... Il est influencé et change de nature.

Le bruit de la pluie incessante martelant le toit résonna dans la pièce, le noble sentit couver sous son front une migraine virulente. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie s'allonger et dormir, il n'était plus très sûr de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il avait envie de lui demander d'être plus précit et en même temps de ne rien savoir.

-Ce qui est votre cas, Kuchiki-taïcho.

Unohana rappela sa présence, il tressaillit, elle continua.

-Il est certain que sans l'intervention de votre sous-capitaine vous ne seriez plus de ce monde.

-J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre.

Ok, Renji lui avait donné de son reiatsu mais en quoi son cas était similaire?

-Il y a de grande chance pour cela soit dû au Ogyokû, il va me falloir faire une série d'examen le temps de trouver de quoi il en est réellement. Mais nous aurions sans doute déjà diagnostiquer ce fait si vous étiez venu un peu plus tôt...

Elle finit par marmonner pour elle même cette remarque laissant apercevoir une remontrance à peine voilé. Le malaise le fit trembler légèrement. Il n'avait pas besoin que la femme en rajoute.

-Il suffit Unohana...

-Mais pourquoi ne pas être aller voir un médecin dès le début!?

Le roux s'insurgea en l'accusant presque.

Le noble pâlit de rage, ses prunelles brûlèrent brièvement. Il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne! Et sûrement pas à son fukotaïcho!

-Je suppose que c'est pour cette raison que tu as juger bon de taire la réalité sur ton état de santé!

La remarque frappa le roux, il se battit pour ne pas répondre vertement.

-Je me porte très bien contrairement à d'autre!

Si Unohana n'avait pas mieux connut les deux hommes elle aurait juré qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

-A l'heure actuelle il est le seul à pouvoir prévenir et stopper des crises éventuelles. C'est pour cette raison que je préconise sa présence a vos côtés.

-Mais je ne suis pas médecin!

Râla le sous-capitaine.

-C'est une très mauvaise idée! Je ne ferais qu'accentuer son instabilité!

Unohana n'apprécia pas l'injonction.

-Il faudra faire avec quand même, de toute évidence ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose, puisque vous y avez survécut tout ce temps!

Le roux se tassa sur son siège, elle acquiesça comme satisfaite.

-Sur ce je vous laisse, j'ai un rapport à faire sur les évènements, j'espère que vous aurez la présence d'esprit de discuter sur la suite des choses, il est clair qu'il va vous falloir prendre quelque prédisposition chacun de votre côté.

-Comment ça des prédispositions?!

Renji eut des sueurs froides, dépassé. Wow! C'était quoi cette histoire! Il se redressa aussitôt. La patience d'Unohana était mise à l'épreuve, elle fit un large sourire au noble tout en répondant à la question du Abaraï.

-Lorsque je disais rester à ses côtés cela sous entends le plus de temps possible, et si j'ai bonne mémoire le capitaine Kuchiki a détruit votre salon, je suppose que cette excuse sera assez valable pour justifier votre présence au Manoir. Vous devez vous côtoyer le plus possible afin de vous équilibrer, après tout... Renji tu as déjà expérimenter la chose cela ne devrait pas poser de problème.

Sans plus de cérémonie elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Mais je fais quoi moi, si il s'emballe encore!?

Elle lui fit face avec le même sourire.

-La seule solution est celle que vous avez déjà effectuer, pour l'instant je n'ai pas d'autre alternative.

Elle disparût en un shunpô, les laissant seul. Si il avait suspecter une seule seconde que son état puisse être aussi critique il aurait fait son possible pour stopper une telle chose! Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui on lui annonçait qu'il devait quasiment vivre avec son sous-capitaine! o.0

Il n'éprouvait actuellement aucun remord pour le salon du pauvre roux, pour ne rien vous cacher il s'en fichait royalement même!

Mais outre ce fait d'autre question surgir, ils devaient avoir une grande discution....

Comment ça, il avait "déjà expérimenté"?

-Renji?

Il sentait la lassitude l'anéantir, Unohana l'avait jeter dans la cage au Kuchiki sans rien.

-Tes jours sont ils en danger?

Il fut surprit de la première question, Renji c'était attendu à tout sauf ça... Il resta perplexe.

Si il fallait compter sur sa capacité à réduire visiblement son expérence de vie, il devait lui rester quelque chose comme un peu moins de quelques heures à quelques secondes, la variable étant la patience, justement de son taïcho! ^_^ Il chercha à comprendre la question.

-Moi?

Quelle répartit Renji! (Je suis sûr que tu as inventer le fil à couper le beurre mon vieux!) Byakuya le regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu te soignes?

-Je vais bien!

S'insurgea le roux, il aurait préféré que le noble se préoccupe de son propre cas, cette constatation le laissa un peu gêné...

-N'ai je pas le droit de m'inquiter de ta santé, je viens d'apprendre que tu étais malade depuis "toujours", rassure moi... Le reste de ton entourage a eut l'honneur d'en être informé, ou est il dans le même brouillard que moi? On ne sait jamais, j'aurais peut-être dû savoir que mon propre fukotaïcho suivait un traitement à vie. Tu comptais me l'annoncer sur ton lit de mort?

Le ton laconique couvait sa colère, le roux se sentit étourdit... Et pour cause, le noble venait d'exploser son quota de parole pour les prochaines 50 années!

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Je... J'ai... Mon cas n'est pas aussi grave. J'ai scellé mon reiatsu ça suffit à garantir sa stabilité.

Il marmonna sa réponse en sentant ses joues s'enflammer. Byakuya fronça un peu plus les sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire des informations.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de sceau capable de figer un reiatsu d'un shinigami.

Le Abaraï prit une couleur rivalisant avec ses cheveux.

-Il n'en existe pas...

Ben voyons ça aurait été trop simple! Le brun eut un tic convulsif et se répéta à lui même qu'il ne pouvait pas -dans l'immédiat- tuer son fukotaïcho.

-Mais?

-C'est un sceau utiliser par les moines, afin de garantir l'équilibre de leur volonté...

-Tu veux dire?

-J'ai passé l'agrégation mais je ne suis pas entrée dans les ordres.

Shuhei n'avait pas tord! Le Kuchiki resta abasourdi.

-Rassures moi Renji! Tu ne vas pas m'annoncer non plus que tu es une femme ou que tu as un jumeau qui remplit tes dossiers à ta place!

La mâchoire du roux se fracassa, il sentit l'hilarité le secouer, et avant qu'il ne pense à sa survie il se tenait les cotes....

Byakuya mit un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'il avait réellement parler à voix haute, et durant une seconde il imagina Renji demandant à son jumeau de travailler à sa place. 0.o?

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, il se sentit au bord du gouffre, le début d'un fou rire qui l'ébranla, il baissa la tête en la secouant désabusé.

-Kami-sama...

Le murmure qui franchit ses lèvres relâcha la tension qui l'habitait.

* * *

And that's all?

Que de révélation? Mais c'est encore brouillon... Pfff, j'espère simplement que tout ceci n'est pas trop flou, il va y avoir des bouleversements!

Merci de me lire et de vous accrocher à mes idées abracadabrante! Je suis ouverte à toutes spéculation! Des idées de ce que je suis en train de tramer? Faîtes le moi savoir! Review Please?

Encore merci à celle qui me lisent et me laissent des reviewx! Ne relâcher pas vos efforts! Ca me fait super plaisir!


	21. Chapter 21: Mise au point

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disreali

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas ma propriété... *Récite Béli sur un ton monocorde* Bon, maintenant je peux avoir une chance d'avoir une réponse pour ma demande?

Couple: Bya/Ren

Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime ! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin ? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit ?

**Il fut écrit...**

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.  
Chapitre XIX: Mise au point

Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter de son état de santé ou continuer à rire comme un âne. Le destin avait décider de prendre un sacré détour avec lui, et voilà qu'en moins de 24 heures il s'était vu relevé de ses fonctions, puis rétabli, pour ensuite soutenir son capitaine en pleine crise et finalement le mener à la 4éme où on venait de lui annoncer que lui et le Kuchiki allait quasiment vivre ensemble!

Mais bon sang, qu'avait il fait de mal? Dans une autre vie il avait dû être un psychopathe plus dangereux que Kenpachi pour que la roue tourne ainsi!  
-Ravie de te servir de défouloir....  
Le ton laconique et mi vexé du brun lui prit un autre éclat, il finit par étrangler son gloussement dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit le Kuchiki le foudroyer purement du regard. Croyez moi, des éclairs de colère dans les prunelles sombre de ce capitaine suffirait largement à refroidir jusqu'à l'hilarité de Yamamoto!

Renji grimaça un peu par réflexe et se tassa dans son siège.  
Byakuya satisfait de son attention posa un temps pour reprendre sa réflexion et trier le flots d'interrogation qui le traversait.  
-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de sceau ayant une telle capacité...  
Et il avait raison, son sous-capitaine aurait préféré ne jamais avoir cette discussion avec qui que ce soit.  
-Il... N'en existe effectivement pas...  
Le brun releva un sourcil alors que le reste d'hilarité qui aurait pu subsister en Renji se faisait définitivement porter pâle, il retrouva un sérieux plutôt déroutant.  
-En aucun cas il ne bloque mon reiatsu...  
La question qui allait suivre était des plus logique. Byakuya ne prit pas la peine de la poser. L'autre s'avoua vaincu.  
-Il le maintient simplement... Je suppose que je devrais vous expliquer plus clairement de quoi il en est...  
-J'ai peur de ne pas saisir l'ampleur... En quoi consiste cette dégénérescence? Comment peut on modifier son propre reiatsu?  
Ce que venait de lui avancer le roux et Unohana était une véritable atteinte à la logique de base inculquée! Le reiatsu étant l'essence même de la personne, c'était invraisemblable!  
Renji fronça visiblement les sourcils, il n'était pas médecin.

Comment lui expliquer ce qu'il vivait en permanence? C'était comme montrer à un aveugle les différentes couleurs de l'arc en ciel...  
-C'est... Ça dépend des cas... Il y a des cas graves qui nécessitent de lourds traitements, d'autres qui ont à peine besoin d'être suivi... Certain qui ne s'éveille jamais...  
Évidemment il s'y prenait très mal pour ne rien arranger! Le noble resta impassible, attendant que son malheureux fukutaïcho se décide à lui expliquer enfin. Il balbutia en grondant.  
-Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que c'est en nous, chaque shinigami l'a, simplement chez la grande majorité elle est latente, elle ne s'exprime pas, d'où l'idée de l'éveil où pas.  
Éveil? Il ne lui avait toujours pas expliqué comment il s'était prit pour changer sa pression spirituelle.

Le pauvre Renji n'était vraiment pas doué pour les explications.  
-Le reiatsu est fait de cinq grands composants... Enfin théoriquement.  
Le noble eut un mouvement imperceptible mais qui dénota son attention, Renji tentait de formuler ce qui lui venait à l'esprit.  
-On étudie vaguement ce concept en nécromancie. "Les cinq forces".  
Le Kuchiki maîtrisait parfaitement toutes les techniques, et attendait encore de voir le rapport.  
-J'ai tendance à les nommer les cinq piliers. Chaque shinigami à plus ou moins d'affinité avec un ou deux "piliers", ils déterminent aussi la forme de nos bankai.  
Face à l'impassibilité du brun il sentit la gène et la colère monter. Voyant l'impasse le brun se racla brièvement le gorge, attirant son attention.  
-Les cinq forces sous entendent les cinq flux de manipulation...  
-Oui enfin non.... Ce n'est pas vraiment ça... Il ne s'agit pas seulement de manipulation.  
Renji avait l'impression d'être démuni.  
-La première leçon qu'on a au monastère est l'écoute de soi mais surtout des piliers...  
Durant de longues minutes Byakuya resta perplexe et songeur. Le roux en était venu à tenter d'illustrer tant bien que mal ses dires.  
-Ce sont ces éléments qui constituent en plus ou moins grande majorité nos reiatsu. Les cinq forces, les cinq piliers, c'est la même chose d'une certaine façon.  
Il ne savait pas si le noble saisissait la subtilité de la chose après tout lui même avait du mal à les définir.  
-Cinq piliers... Dont quatre opposés et un cinquième qui les relie tous. Comme une étoile...  
L'image était pauvre, il pesta en ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.  
-Les cinq flux repose sur cinq éléments: Le Hi, le Tushi, le Kuushi, le Mizu et celui qui les relit tous: Le Enerugi.  
Il ne chercha pas à revenir sur une autre analogie.  
-Chaque shinigami est plus apte à être en accord avec l'un d'entre eux, parfois il arrive qu'un reiatsu déstabilisé change totalement d'élément. C'est ça la dégénérescence. Le fait que la force spirituelle perde son authenticité.  
-Authenticité?  
-Ce qui fait qu'un shinigami est différent d'un autre...  
Le Kuchiki mit un temps à cerner le tout.  
-Tu parles de l'identité?  
Le roux acquiesça avec scepticisme.  
-Je parle de l'emprunte d'un reiatsu, cette force qui nous distingue tous.  
Il déglutit et poursuivit.  
-Concrètement, chaque shinigami pourrait changer de reiatsu, puisque les cinq éléments ont une source commune le Enerugi, certain dise le souffle de vie, c'est comme un carrefour... Le problème, c'est que chaque shinigami à une affinité bien différente avec son élément. Certains sont plus proche du Hi pur, d'autre le Mizu, certain cumule le Hi et le Kuuki; à un degré différent.... Chaque shinigami est unique et lorsque la force spirituelle change de pilier, il se passe une sorte de... Rejet.

Il avait la tête vide, ce qu'il racontait n'était qu'une pâle copie, qu'une simplification absurde, mais il ne pouvait pas faire mieux.  
-C'est une inconstance qu'on a en nous, lorsqu'on est furieux, heureux, souffrant... Notre reiatsu vacille plus ou moins, il s'alourdit ou devient moins oppressant, c'est normal... Mais il arrive qu'il change totalement de nature, notre corps n'est pas fait pour le supporter. Voilà pourquoi à la base aucun reiatsu n'est transmissible.  
Renji tenta de trouver sur les traits du noble une quelconque réaction, mais celui-ci semblait plonger dans la réflexion.  
-Il va donc falloir que je me fasse "sceller" pour me stabiliser...  
-C'est différent... Le sceau n'est pas une garantit à lui seul, puis ça dépend du cas... C'est délicat.  
-Pourquoi un sceau ne me suffirait pas?  
La question qu'il dû arracher de ses lèvres fit tressaillir le roux, il avait l'impression de devoir lui extirper les informations, et que Renji restait comme bloqué dans une certaine forme de résistance.  
-Ça... Dépend de l'affinité de votre reiatsu à son élément. Ainsi que de la force du reiatsu, j'étais encore jeune lorsque je me suis fait sceller, ma pression spirituelle n'était pas encore aussi développée Ce sceau est là pour me rappeler qui je suis.  
-Comment as tu pu te stabiliser si le sceau seul ne suffit pas?  
Excellente question de notre noble nationale! Renji se rembrunit aussi sec, il sembla ruminer. Le silence pesa.  
-Renji.  
-Je me suis fait muté à la 6éme Divisions.

.... o.O! .... .... -_- ''

Le brun mit un temps à comprendre la réponse, il était vrai que le Abaraï venait de la 11éme.  
-Je me suis rendu compte que le reiatsu de Zaraki-taïcho était trop proche du miens et que j'avais tendance à l'assimiler, j'absorbais son énergie sans m'en rendre compte, il modifiait la mienne. Alors j'ai chercher une source capable de... De m'équilibrer, ou du moins assez loin du miens pour que je ne le copie pas.  
Byakuya eut du mal à ne pas froncer les sourcils, essayant vainement de paraître la plus détacher.  
-Tu veux dire par là... Que tu as identifié mon reiatsu et que tu l'utilise.  
Les rougeurs lui brûlèrent la peau.  
-C'était la seule solution... Mais avant ça j'ai apprit à maintenir parfaitement mon reiatsu dans son élément, je ne cède plus aussi facilement au Enerugi.  
-Voilà donc pourquoi elle souhaite que nous restions le plus longtemps possible l'un avec l'autre.  
-Cela reste une très mauvaise idée! En restant avec vous je ne ferais qu'augmenter le déséquilibre, je ne ferais que le rendre plus actif! Je n'aurais jamais dû vous le transmettre!  
Le brun écarta vaguement cette remarque.  
-J'étais déjà malade... Ce n'est qu'une réaction spirituelle au Ogyoku.  
Le noble soupira pour lui même, il était dans de beau draps! Son état serait-il permanent?  
Allait il empirer? Le froid allait-il de nouveau se répandre dans sa poitrine en lui gelant les veines? La douleur qu'il avait connut l'avait laissé au bord du gouffre, tout cela parce que sa pression spirituelle avait changée de nature... Puis tout d'un coup il eut une révélation absurde.  
Renji n'avait pas hésiter à en faire de même afin de le maintenir stable! o.0  
-Comment as tu pu faire ça...  
L'agacement travailla le roux.  
-Je vous l'ai dis, j'ai juste modifié mon reiatsu pour être compatible!  
-Mais ton corps n'est pas censé pouvoir le supporter et encore moins le faire, puisque le mien est opposé à sa nature.  
L'agacement était aussi du coté du noble qui se demanda vaguement quel dommage il avait pu engendrer afin de faire une telle chose. Pouvait-il lui interdire de recommencer? C'était stupide comme question...

Isane entra sans frapper, surprise de les trouver ici, s'attendant plus à devoir veiller le noble pour lequel elle avait ramener une tenue sèche, car n'oublions pas qu'il avait remit son haori humide!  
Renji se leva aussitôt heureux de trouver un prétexte pour déserter les lieux!  
-Reste dans le couloir, nous n'avons pas finit de parler...  
Encore une fois il se demanda qui il avait pu être dans une autre vie.....

* * *

Yamamoto se lissa pensivement la barbe, cachant par ce geste l'anxiété qui le gagnait, Unohana avait du mal à ne pas fulminer sous son nez, elle n'avait qu'une envie, retourner à sa Division et faire comprendre au Kuchiki à quel point il mettait sa vie en danger lorsqu'il ignorait les signaux qu'elle lui envoyait.  
-Et son état est-il suffisamment grave pour qu'il demeure dans votre service?  
Elle ne retint pas son sourire.  
-J'aurais préféré le garder en prévention, mais les quelques tests ne devraient pas durer très longtemps.  
Le temps qu'elle lui passe l'envie de mettre ses jours en danger. L'homme sembla ennuyé.  
-N'y a t-il pas moyen d'écourter tout ceci?  
Unohana ne comprit pas tout de suite la source de cette demande.  
-Le clan Kuchiki est au centre de toute l'attention du Seireitei depuis peu, si jamais il avait vent de cet incident, vous vous rendez compte des retombées qui risquent de suivre.  
-Vous craignez réellement...  
-Une guerre de sang.  
Il s'arrêta de tirer sa barbe et fixa avec sérieux la jeune femme (si si! Par rapport à lui, elle est très jeune!)  
-La paix est providentielle, les Divisions peuvent maintenir la paix au Rukongaï, mais si la classe noble venait à s'embraser... Il est dans l'intérêt du Gotei 13 de maintenir autant que possible la position des Kuchikis, il est le seul à garantir la stabilité politique actuelle.

Ce qui était vrai, depuis la découverte de la mort du Conseil des 46, le clan avait prit les devant assurant provisoirement la gérance, et à dire vrai, les temps n'avait jamais été aussi paisible et sûr pour les pauvres que depuis qu'il s'acquittait de cette tâche. Pour cause, la corruption avait été éradiquée à ce niveau, du coup les classes basses avaient accès à de la nourriture au moins deux fois par jours, des écoles avaient fleuries... Il en était revenu à laisser traîner le renouvellement du conseil, après tout... Tout le monde était content dans cette affaire...

Sauf les parvenus qui voyaient leurs ascensions bloquées et ceux là ne manqueraient pas de faire éclater des émeutes et de tenter de démanteler le clan Kuchiki pour le moins qu'ils puissent suspecter la moindre faiblesse de leur chef.  
-Il faut qu'il assiste ce soir à la réception donnée par son clan, il ne faut éveiller aucun soupçon.  
Il ne s'agissait pas de maintenir un clan, mais la paix! La transition était déjà très dangereuse, cette annonce venait de souffler sur les braises des convoitises...  
Ils venaient tout juste d'éloigner le spectre d'Aizen, le Gotei 13 et le Rukongaï, comme la classe noble n'avait nul besoin de voir flamber l'ambition de quelques petit imbéciles prétentieux imaginant prendre un pseudo pouvoir.

Yamamoto se remit à tirer sa barbe pensivement, il devait s'assurer que dans cette entreprise périlleuse, le noble ne perde pas la main. Il vivait sur la sellette, tout le monde n'attendait qu'une chose, l'annonce des fiançailles! Qui allait devenir l'épouse du chef de clan le plus puissant?! Quelle alliance allait être tissée? Yamamoto en était revenu à soupirer de désarroi, c'était vraiment plus simple lorsqu'il était encore en deuil... D'où la grande question du pourquoi du revirement de situation. Pourquoi avait il quitté le deuil? Ce qui n'arrangeait pas ses affaires le moins du monde, voilà qu'il se retrouvait sans gardien pour cette fichu goutte du Diable!  
-Mais le Ogyoku n'était-il pas censé n'avoir aucune répercutions sur lui?  
Ce qui relançait une autre quantité de question!  
Était-il encore actif? Dangereux?  
-Je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de faire une véritable enquête à ce sujet, mais je reste catégorique, il n'est pas en état d'évoluer, il faut pour cela un sujet consentant.  
-Alors il faudra avoir une discussion avec Byakuya.  
-Comment?  
Elle ne cacha pas sa surprise.  
-C'est bien plus grave que je ne le pensais...  
-Que voulez vous dire?  
-Qu'il a bien fallut qu'il consente à ce fait... Même inconsciemment.

* * *

* * *

**LES DEBOIRES DE BELI: **Après qu'on vienne me dire que je suis athée pour rien! Je vous dis que le créateur, là haut a une sacré dent contre moi! ET je ne plaisante pas! . L'écran de mon ordi est mort la semaine dernière, deux jours après ma publication ... Quand c'est pas l'unité centrale, c'est l'écran qui me lâche! J'ai cru que j'halucinait! Il est mort sans préavi! Il aurait pu tout de même avoir la décense de se mettre à clignoter ou un truc de ce genre... Heureusement que ma Lily est là! Bon je ne dirais pas la femme de ma vie, puisque j'en ais déjà une ( mon cadavre -qui n'aime pas que je l'appel comme ça- Lumina, qui ne lit pas de bleach) Mais sans elle -Lily- je crois que je serais vraiment perdu! C'est elle qui a corrigé les fautes, d'ailleurs je vous présente mes excuses pour celles du chapitre précédent, j'ai un peu de mal à intervertir les chapitres pour publier celui corrigé qu'elle m'a envoyé...

Pour info nous avons publier le chapitre 4 de notre bêtise commune! Merci de vos reviews! ^__^ J'espère que vous aprécierez la suite!

Et pour "Il fut écrit" c'est un chapitre de plus! Vous avez donc l'occasion de voir jusqu'où peut aller mon imagination! Ça fait un sacré gouffre! Et je n'ai pas fini! Je me fais peur à moi même! J'espère simplement avoir été assez clair sur le cas du noble et de Renji. Je me demandais aussi pourquoi Renji c'était tatoué.. Je trouve que c'est une explication qui se tient! Pas vous? Review please!


	22. Chapter 22: Explication

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disreali  
Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas ma propriété... *Récite Béli sur un ton monocorde* Bon, maintenant je peux avoir une chance d'avoir une réponse pour ma demande?  
Couple: Bya/Ren

**NOTE:** Je suis navré de mon retard, mais j'ai eut la désagréable surprise de me rendre compte que le réseau net de ma commune était suspendue hier...

Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime ! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin ? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit ?

**Il fut écrit...**

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.  
Chapitre XX: Explication

Isane hésita de longues minutes mais voyant le regard froid que lui jetait le Kuchiki elle préféra lui tendre la tenue. Byakuya se changea seul, cela mit un certain temps. Même s'il avait reprit conscience, il restait encore faible.  
Son cerveau travaillait, il tentait de calculer froidement le résultat de tout ce qui se passait. Il du s'asseoir assez rapidement, son souffle était devenu court, et le monde commença à tanguer dangereusement autour de lui.  
-Vous devriez vous rallonger Kuchiki-taïcho. Elle lui rappela sa présence, son oeil tiqua imperceptiblement.  
-Faîtes revenir Renji je n'en ai pas fini avec lui.  
Elle soupesa la directive. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, il devait se rallonger et rester au calme.  
-Je...  
La porte s'ouvrit, le roux avait sentit le vacillement à travers la porte.  
-Je suis là.  
Il s'avança rapidement vers son supérieur, un coup d'œil du noble renvoya la sous-capitaine hors de la chambre. Elle n'aimait pas le tour que prenait les évènement, mais elle n'y pouvait pas grand chose.  
Renji aurait préféré partir directement, mais Unohana avait été catégorique, il devait rester au chevet du brun. Il prit le temps d'attendre que la porte coulisse derrière la jeune femme avant de s'adresser directement au noble.  
-Allongez vous, rien ne vous oblige à rester ainsi.  
Les prunelles de Byakuya brillèrent une vague seconde de rage, voilà que le roux semblait envisager de lui donner des directives.  
-Plaît-il?  
Sa voix atone sonnait fausse avec l'interrogation, pour ceux qui craignait Byakuya, cela voulait plus dire:

"Je te laisse les prochaines secondes pour te préparer mentalement à ne pas survivre."

Le roux ferma les yeux.  
-Je ne suis pas médecin, je sais, mais je reste assez sensible à votre reiastu.  
Il ouvrit les yeux et le fusilla en tentant de calmer sa colère à lui et la peur qui commençait à le tirailler. Plus tard Renji songera que son impulsivité lui sauvait définitivement la vie. En réfléchissant ne serais-ce qu'une fraction de seconde, il se serait plutôt jeté dans la division de Mayuri comme cobaye que de s'attirer aussi visiblement la colère du noble.  
-Si je vous dit de vous allonger c'est que votre état me rend malade.  
Il siffla pour se calmer.  
-Allongez-vous et arrêter de poser des questions stupide! Je parlerais et vous n'aurez qu'à écouter, mais pour l'amour du ciel, couchez vous et ne bougez plus!  
Le brun eut du mal à reprendre sa respiration, il plongea son regard dans celui du roux.  
-Qu'est ce que tu ressens?  
Renji du se retenir de l'obliger à s'allonger par la force, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de poser des questions et surtout dans cet état.  
-La mort, vous transpirez la mort! Maintenant couchez-vous!

C'était faux, mais le noble n'était pas obligé de le savoir, Renji voulait surtout extérioriser sa rage. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le Kuchiki ne coopère, de toute façon il était fatigué.  
Byakuya laissa tomber sa main sur son visage, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait autant de mal à respirer.  
-Qu'est ce qui... Se passe?  
-Rien... Vous êtes fatiguer. Votre pression spirituelle vacille... Il n'a pas encore changer.  
Un mouvement attira l'attention du brun, du coin de l'œil il vit Renji détacher ses cheveux.  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais?  
L'autre soupira avant de répondre.  
-Ce que Unohana-taïcho attends de moi... Je vous rééquilibre.  
Le reiatsu du Abaraï se mit à onduler autour de lui, toujours aussi compact, il envahit la pièce alors que Renji n'esquivait pas un autre geste.  
Byakuya eut du mal à saisir.  
-Je ne comprends pas.  
Il fronça les sourcils, Renji croisa les bras en s'asseyant à son chevet.  
-Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Vous verrez bien.

C'est bien parce que Byakuya n'avait pas encore la force qu'il ne le remettait pas vertement à sa place! Il fixa le plafond sans bouger, se concentrant sur son souffle et le début de vertige qui le tenait.  
Cependant, ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qu'il dû se rendre compte que le reiatsu de son sous-capitaine commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Qu'est ce qui prenait à Renji de s'amuser à laisser fluctuer autant sa pression spirituelle dans la chambre?  
La première leçon à l'Académie du Gotei 13 était mesurer le pouls de son reiatsu, il avait apprit cette leçon depuis son plus jeune âge. Retenir sa pression spirituelle, la base que même le plus faible des shinigami doit être capable de maîtriser.  
C'est au moment où il allait lui faire la remarque de l'inconvenance qu'il prit conscience...  
Sa respiration était redevenue parfaitement normale.  
Le Abaraï qui avait fermé les yeux les rouvrit.  
-Vous sentez n'est ce pas?  
Oui, il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment. Mais ses forces semblaient revenir de secondes en secondes... C'était comme s'il devenait de plus en plus réel, palpable.  
-Que...  
-C'est ça...  
Il tira de nouveau ses cheveux en arrière, fronçant les sourcils, se n'était vraiment pas bon comme réaction il n'avait quasiment plus besoin de toucher le noble pour le rééquilibrer.  
-Je vous l'ai dis... Nos reiatus son opposé, le simple fait de nous côtoyer suffit à empêcher le votre de changer de nature.

Renji soupira après avoir rattaché le tout, il se massa brièvement les tempes.  
-Très tôt, j'ai remarqué que j'avais une certaine sensibilité pour les fluctuations des pressions spirituelle. Je me suis rendu compte cependant qu'on nous enseignait pas grand chose. Ça m'a posé beaucoup de problèmes en nécromancie. J'étais incapable de maîtriser mon pouls, c'était comme essayer de maîtriser une sensation, ou la perception d'une couleur.  
Il regarda ses mains.  
-J'avais du mal parce que... C'est comme s'arracher à soit même et faire de son corps un outils. L'éveil. J'ai encore du mal.  
Il regarda le noble qui le fixait lui aussi.  
-J'arrive à vous percevoir, c'est un ensemble de nuances lorsque je ferme les yeux. Je crois... Je crois qu'un shinigami normal ne vois que la pression spirituelle, une force qui enveloppe une âme.  
C'était ça la différence entre la latence et l'éveil. Le noble commençait tout juste à entrevoir l'ampleur de leur différence.  
-A l'époque, lorsque je suis entré dans votre division... Je me suis rendu compte que le seul poste que je devais garder était celui de fukutaïcho... J'avais besoin de vous côtoyer... C'était...  
Le regard de se décrocha du sien, il baissa les yeux et la voix.  
-Là que se trouvait ma place... Byakuya se demanda s'il avait parfaitement entendu.

-Alors ne vous amusez pas à vous laisser mourir.  
Le silence était presque parfait, presque... Il régnait malgré tout une ambigüité latente et gênante. C'était un discours déplacé entre un subordonné et un supérieur, un taïcho et un fukutaïcho... Entre Renji et le Kuchiki.  
-Je suis heureuse de constater que la situation a évolué entre vous.  
Renji sursauta, il n'avait même pas entendu la porte coulisser, quant à Byakuya il eut du mal à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Incapable de s'empêcher d'en vouloir au capitaine de la 4éme Division de lui avoir cacher tout ceci.  
-Tss...  
Le sourire d'Unohana ne vacilla pas d'un iota. Le brun leva un sourcil.  
-Quand aurais-je eut le plaisir d'être informé? Il me semble que ce sont des informations assez primordiales.  
-Je constate aussi que vous avez l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, et que tout se passe plutôt bien.  
Elle s'avança et fit mine de consulter les moniteurs.

-Si je ne vous ai pas parlé de l'état d'Abaraï fukotaïcho, c'est que ce n'était tout simplement pas indispensable.  
Elle raccrocha le dossier qu'elle avait rempli.  
-J'ai d'autre patient dont l'état est bien plus grave, qui plus est... Comme vous avez pu le constater Abaraï fukotaïcho est parfaitement capable de se maîtriser à l'heure actuelle... J'irai jusqu'à dire qu'il est le seul que je connaisse capable d'une telle prouesse. N'est pas... Abaraï-kun?  
Le roux ne lui rendit pas le sourire.  
-La seule raison pour laquelle je me suis tu c'est qu'il a exprimé le désir que je garde le secret. Lorsqu'il est arrivé chez moi suite à une fluctuation importante, il savait parfaitement de quoi il souffrait. Non seulement il avait comprit mais il avait surtout conscience de son état. Et par conséquent il pouvait tenter de se stabiliser. Je ne connaît pas d'autre shinigami capable de le faire. Il a dépassé le simple stade de l'éveil... Il a tout d'un Régulateur.  
Le Kuchiki fixa l'autre capitaine. Elle regardait Renji avec intérêt, la tension chez le roux était palpable.  
-Vous vous trompez.  
Il avait craché les mots en détournant la tête, se levant de son siège.  
-Puis de toute façon vous ne pouvez pas savoir...  
-Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais eut l'occasion de ne serais-se qu'en rencontrer un. Il est vrai que selon nos archives, le dernier Régulateur apparût remonterait à plus de 1200 ans avant que je ne postule à l'Académie. Mais il ne me reste aucun doute Abaraï fukutaïcho, que vous l'admettiez ou pas... Vous serez sans doute un jour appelé à user de votre don à un niveau bien supérieur. Vous auriez sans doute déjà gravi beaucoup plus d'échelons si vous aviez accepté votre nature. Au lieu de composer comme si elle n'existait pas.  
-Régulateur?  
Le mot qui tomba des lèvres du Kuchiki fit sursauter le roux.  
-Arrêtez de faire comme si c'était un don! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est! C'est juste une erreur!  
Le sourire d'Unohana s'agrandit, elle eut un petit rire qui les surprit.  
-J'ai bien dis que vous aviez tout, pas que vous l'étiez.  
Elle soupira et leva les épaules comme si la discussion n'avait jamais rien eut de dramatique.  
-Voyons, Abaraï-kun... On ne refait pas les gens, c'est bien pour cette raison que vous souhaitiez entrer à la 6éme Division. C'est uniquement avec votre puissance de shinigami que vous êtes devenu fukotaïcho. Vous ne vouliez pas développer votre capacité d'assimilation, n'est ce pas? C'est chose faîte!  
Son sourire cependant disparût, elle reporta son attention au brun.  
-J'ai fait un bref bilan de votre état Kuchiki-taïcho. Il n'est pas critique et vos fonctions vitale me semble parfaitement stabiliser à l'heure actuelle.  
Elle posa un silence.  
-Je vous permet donc de quitter ma surveillance, Yamamoto-sama a exprimé le désir de vous voir réintégrer au plus vite votre poste ainsi que le manoir Kuchiki.  
Elle acquiesça dans sa direction puis reprit.  
-Cependant je vous impose pour unique contrainte votre fukutaïcho comme garde. Il garantira votre état de santé ainsi que votre stabilité. Jusqu'à ce que nous aillons découvert la source de se trouble vous garderez néanmoins le Ogyoku en votre possession. Avez vous des réclamations?  
Avant que Renji n'ai eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit, son supérieur était déjà hors de son lit, s'assurant de son katana.  
-Aucune... Je suppose qu'il est grand temps pour moi de rentrer. Vous remercierez le soutaicho de ma part.  
Le regard d'Unohana s'assombrit, elle ne prit pas la peine d'acquiescer.  
-Renji, nous partons!  
-Prenez soin de lui...  
-Hai!  
Le roux eut juste le temps de lui répondre avant de devoir poursuivre son supérieur; déjà Byakuya se dirigeait à l'aide de shunpô vers la demeure des Kuchiki, le Abaraï sur ses traces.

* * *

Un chapitre! Un! J'espère que les explications n'auront pas été trop difficile à suivre. Je sais que c'est une théorie abracadabrante! Mais entre nous... C'est la seule explication logique que j'ai pour las tatouages de Renji...  
Encore merci de me lire! Gros bisou! A la semaine prochaine!  
Humhum.. habituellement j'ai droit à un message perso, rien que pour moi.. il est ou????  
bon, alors, j'aime, j'aime, j'aime, mais je t'avoue que j'attend avec impatience de voir le rapprochement!! *-*, ze veux, ze veux..!!! en tout cas c'est super, j'espère que tu continueras sur cette voie, et que sa va être palpitant!!^^.

Après cette petite remarque de ma bêta je tiens à laisser une dernière note! L'une de mes fidèle lectrise, qui se reconnaitra, m'a fait la juste remarque que le chapitre précédent aurait pû être fusionné à celui juste avant... J'ai entendu la proposition et dès lors je m'engage dans la mesure du possible à faire fusionner quelques chapitres. Notamment les prochains, donc sous peu vous aurez des chapitres plus long. J'aurais fait pareille avec celui-ci, mais... Lily ne l'a pas encotre corriger -_-" et je n'ai pas envie d'assassiner vos yeux avec mes fautes d'accords... Donc mes loups, je vous demande juste un peu de patience. Les choses sérieuses devrait commencer entre eux d'ici trois chapitres. Le temps de me débarasser de Rukia, de préparer le terrain, et de les mettre dans une situation définitive.... ^__^ Voilà, voilouh!

A la semaine prochaine!


	23. Chapter 23: Retour au manoir

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disreali

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas ma propriété... *Récite Béli sur un ton monocorde* Bon, maintenant je peux avoir une chance d'avoir une réponse pour ma demande?

Couple: Bya/Ren

NOTE: Je ne suis pas en retard! ^__^! Et comme promit un chapitre un peu plus long! Bonne lecture!

Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime ! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin ? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit ?

**Il fut écrit...**

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.

Chapitre XXI: Retour au manoir

Renji n'avait pas eut le temps d'exprimer sa surprise face au revirement de situation. Que Unohana laisse partir aussi vite le noble ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde, surtout qu'elle lui avait clairement demander de s'en occuper.

Il pesta intérieurement. Cette histoire ne sentait vraiment pas bon! Si même Yamamoto avait fait pression pour permettre au brun de rentrer chez lui malgré son état c'est que les raisons devaient être des plus grave...

L'éclaircie passagère découvrit à peine le ciel pour laisser voir la tombée de la nuit. Le Seireitei était devenu un chaudron sous ces nuages, dans lequel il semblait mijoter quelque chose de vraiment horrible.

Renji eut du mal à tenir la distance, même s'il maîtrisait un peu mieux le shunpô. Le noble fit mine de l'attendre et c'est tout essoufflé qu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

-Nous sommes déjà en retard.

Siffla le noble avec agacement. Il scruta le ciel.

-Combien de temps ais-je été inconscient?

-Un... Un jour et demie.

Il ferma les yeux en écoutant son subordonné, serrant le poing.

-Je suppose que tu vas devoir me suivre dans tout mes déplacements.

Le roux acquiesça.

-Très bien... Suis moi, et essaye de ne pas provoquer une catastrophe.

Il partit d'un bon pas, Renji avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé le noble tel qu'il l'avait toujours connu, c'était effrayant, mais il donnait l'air d'avoir reprit le contrôle total des évènements.

Ce qui inquiétait le roux à l'heure actuelle, c'était l'aspect déterminé avec lequel l'autre avançait, comme s'ils allaient affronter quelque chose. Il fronça les sourcils et son mauvais pressentiment s'accentua, quoique se fut, il se demanda s'il pourrait y faire face.

La situation était tendue, Byakuya tentait de chercher un angle favorable pour reprendre la main du jeu dangereux dans lequel ils allaient remettre les pieds.

-Que sais tu des familles nobles?

La question soufflée tout bas surprit le Abaraï, il savait à peu près ce que tout le monde savait.

-Je... Et bien qu'il existe quatre clans de haut rang, dont les Kuchiki... Et d'autre famille de rang inférieur**,** comme les Kiriya.

-En effet... Plus les hauts bourgeois, la petite bourgeoisie et les hommes d'affaires. Ce qui fait une trentaine de familles.

Il y eut un silence, Renji attendait la suite.

-Ce que tu dois savoir c'est qu'à l'heure où je te parle, il y a au moins deux représentants de chacune de ces familles au manoir Kuchiki... Habituellement nous ne recevons que les Cinq hautes familles: Takeuchi, Okomo, Shiraishi, Tazaki et Kiriya. Ce ne sont pas les plus puissantes, mais elles encadrent l'ordre des quatre clans.

Byakuya bifurqua.

-Ce que je veux te faire comprendre, c'est que nous allons nous retrouver parmi une foule de personnalité dont les intérêts on souvent pour habitude de s'opposer, et que tous les prétextes sont bons pour gagner des avantages et mettre en disgrâce les autres. Il y a une trentaine de familles qui ne souhaitent qu'une chose... Gagner du pouvoir.

C'était assez effrayant énoncé ainsi mais cela restait la pure vérité.

-Quoique tu dises ou fasses, ils feront tout pour utiliser le moindre de tes faits et gestes à leurs avantages.

Renji songea à la discussion qu'avait eut Rukia avec une noble.

Le manoir se profila enfin dans leurs champs de visions après plus de trois quart d'heure de marche rapide. Byakuya posa un dernier arrêt.

-Quoiqu'il te dise, tu n'es pas de leurs univers. Quoiqu'ils fassent, cela ne te concerne pas. Quelques soit tes actes, tu ne leurs dois strictement aucun compte.

Ne t'étonnes pas si ils semblent tout connaître de toi. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu ne leurs droit strictement rien. Au mieux ignorent les, car aucun d'eux n'en vaut la peine.

C'était pire qu'aller au front! Renji le savait inconsciemment que ce devait être un véritable cauchemar de vivre parmi les intrigues absurdes et l'hypocrisie. Mais il allait mettre les pieds en plein dedans**.** Être le chef de clan de l'une des plus influentes des grandes familles n'était pas une mince affaire. N'importe qui aurait finit comme était le noble, froid, distant et hautain. C'était la marche à suivre.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent le brouhaha le surprit, ils passèrent le hall sous les regards de quelques convives que Byakuya ignora, Renji le suivit sans se retourner. Ils avaient fait à peine une centaine de mètres lorsqu'il entendit enfler la rumeur dans leurs dos.

Il ne tenta pas de retenir les multiples couloirs qu'ils empruntèrent avant d'arriver dans une chambre. La pièce était spacieuse, éclairée d'un haut plafonnier. Il était à deux doigts de demander ce qu'ils allaient faire lorsque le porte coulissa.

-Byakuya-sama...

Renji reconnût l'intendante elle semblait légèrement inquiète, mais elle garda le silence en avisant le Abaraï. Elle s'inclina.

-Mokona. Avise une tenue de cérémonie pour lui, aide moi à me parer.

Elle fixa le roux.

-Le dîner a déjà été servit... Dois-je lui donner une tenue de membre ou celle de shinigami? Je dois être capable de lui trouver celle de fukotaïcho... Est-il indispensable qu'il assiste au reste de la soirée? ... Le protocole est assez clair, je ne sais pas si...

-Nous avons assez perdu de temps.

Byakuya la coupa.

-C'est à dire que... Bien. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

-Attends ici, Mokona ne devrait pas tarder.

Il passa une autre porte, laissant le roux mal à l'aise. Cependant le brun n'avait pas tord, il n'attendit pas longtemps. Elle portait un panier chargé de kimono...

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil critique.

-Il faudra peut-être penser à vous teindre les cheveux jeune homme.

Elle déposa d'office de coté un kimono bleu qui jurait détestablement avec lui, soupirant...

-J'ai bien peur de ne rien trouver qui aille réellement...

Elle plissa les yeux.

-Mais comment peut-on avoir les cheveux aussi roux!

Elle mit de coté un autre kimono blanc, orné de motif vert de la famille, il était inconcevable qu'il le porte! L'émeraude tapait contre son roux. Peut-être que l'or?

-Déshabillez vous et restez tranquille.

L'ordre avait au moins le mérite d'être très clair.

Elle poussa une autre tenue en grognant parce qu'elle était visiblement trop petite.

-Je suis sûre que si je vous rase le crâne nous n'aurions plus ce problème de couleurs...

-Il en est hors de question.

La voix du noble passa la toison, faisant sursauter le pauvre Renji. Le noble était juste à coté?

-Trop petit!

Pesta Mokona.

-Ce petit jure atrocement avec les couleurs des Kuchiki!

Renji eut le bon goût de rougir de honte.

-Cesse de le charrier, et travail à lui trouver quelque chose qui lui aille!

-Alors il faudra lui couper la tête, et les deux jambes! Parce qu'il est bien trop grand et bien trop roux! Pff...

Renji eut du mal à ne pas montrer à quel point il était abasourdi d'entendre quelqu'un parler ainsi au brun.

Elle ouvrit un autre puis scruta les mesures du Abaraï.

-Il a beaucoup trop d'épaule!

-Mokona.

La menace gronda, elle fit mine de ne pas l'entendre.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir ramener une jeune femme? On a déjà vu le Gotei 13 attribuer des gardes du corps au chef de clan mais il c'était toujours arrangé pour que celui-ci ai au moins la décence de ne pas jurer avec ces couleurs!

-Je n'y peux rien s'il est roux... Maintenant viens m'aider.

-Je viens, je viens, mais il faut bien habiller ce gaillard là!

-Je suis parfaitement capable de m'habiller seul.

S'insurgea le malheureux. Il attrapa un autre kimono qu'il mit de coté. Puis son regard tomba sur celui qui ferait l'affaire.

-On aura tout vu!

Elle secoua la tête et le laissa seul, passant de l'autre coté pour aider le chef de clan à finir sa coiffure.

Renji tira sur les cordelettes et fixa la ceinture, le kimono était ample, il avait réutilisé l'ornement d'un autre. Tirant ses cheveux il refit plus sérieusement sa queue de cheval.

-Il suffit!

Byakuya repoussa d'une main impatiente l'intendante qui le poursuivait, elle finissait de faire un pli, elle lui avait légèrement poudré la peau pour masquer la transpiration. Le noble put faire face à son subordonné.

Le Kuchiki avait reprit la coiffure traditionnelle qu'il lui avait vue la dernière fois. Le cou dégagé, le kimono d'une coupe simple avait très peu d'ornement pour ne pas dire le stricte minimum. Il leva un sourcil en voyant le Abaraï, celui-ci se mit aux ordres.

-Autant profiter de ce qu'il croiront.

Il portait un kimono noir, sans le moindre artifice... Hormis un chapelet.

-Au moins je ne jure pas avec cette couleur.

Souligna le roux à l'adresse de la vielle femme.

-En effet, il est difficile de jurer avec le deuil.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils.

-Il n'y a rien pour...

Il était impensable qu'il se balade ainsi parmi les convives!

-Je peux lui raser le crâne?!

Le noble soupira.

-Nous ferons avec.

Byakuya lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil, ils n'avaient pas grand chose à se dire. C'est à ce moment que la porte coulissa.

-Moko' tu n'aurais pas vu...

Rukia s'arrêta pour regarder le roux se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là.

-Que se passe t-il ma petite?

Elle prit les devant.

-J'ai perdu la trace d'Oncle Serizawa... Et... Je n'ai pas réussi à empêcher Ryûsui Takeushi de pêcher les carpes de l'étang. Nii-sama?

-Plus tard Rukia...

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander qu'il passait à coté d'elle suivit par Renji. Mokona la rappela à l'urgence.

-Il faut absolument le trouver avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de grave.

0.o.0

Insipide. Ils étaient tous plus insipide les uns que les autres. Tous ces nobles ne servaient strictement à rien, elle avait l'impression de perdre désagréablement son temps...

Et l'aigreur commençait à lui ronger les nerfs.

L'absence du chef de clan était presque insultant à ce stade. Depuis hier il restait introuvable, le jeu auquel jouait le noble était assez périlleux. Elle observait du coin de l'œil et sentait la tension monter chez les autres convives. Il ne manquait que très peu de chose pour que la rixe éclate.

Son regard fut attiré par lui comme par un aimant sans pouvoir masquer son intérêt, tout son être se tendit vers lui. La bouffée qui lui monta à la tête ne tenait pas uniquement du soulagement de le voir, mais aussi d'un désir brutal et viscéral. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, son pouls doubla de rythme, le monde autour devint flou. Ce n'était pas un malaise, mais plutôt le résultat d'une impatience douloureuse. Les convives n'eurent pas la décence de taire leurs chuchotements. Elle put entendre certain se plaindre, d'autre s'exclamer sur sa beauté.

Elle détourna difficilement le regard, sachant qu'il ne se dirigerait pas vers elle. Kaori ferma les yeux pour reprendre contenance, installée à sa place.

Byakuya pût juger de son entrée au brouhaha, sans doute qu'on ne l'attendait plus. Il fut soulagé de constater que le Abaraï ne tentait pas de le suivre dans sa démarche à travers les autres nobles. Il se devait de donner un petit mot à chacun, et au reste de la famille Kuchiki les comptes restaient repoussés à plus tard.

Il ne manqua pas faire remarquer au Takeushi que son étang n'était point un lac, ni une vulgaire zone de pêche et que ses carpes n'étaient pas un butin... Cela passa moyennement.

En réalité il arrivait beaucoup trop tard. Son rôle était indispensable durant le dîner,mais une fois passé, il ne faisait plus que figure dans la réception. Debout près du buffet, il scrutait la pièce comme pour trouver les détails, et s'assurer de la bonne démarche de la soirée.

Les danseuses talentueuses prirent le relais. Il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que Renji posait un regard désapprobateur sur ses épaules. On vint lui rendre hommage une dernière fois, bien que le moment fut mal choisit...

Il put constater le bonheur du nouveau couple qui s'était marié il y a peu, la jeune femme s'inclina avec un respect non feint.

-Je veux vous faire part de tout mes vœux.

Il inclina doucement la tête, se retenant de sourire au manque d'expérience flagrant dont elle faisait preuve. Il eut un regard avec l'époux Kuchiki. Le couple était en train de se retirer lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle était à ses cotés. Incapable de se tourner sans attirer l'attention de tous, Byakuya dû se tenir droit en écoutant d'une oreille forcé la dernière personne avec laquelle il aurait voulut avoir une discussion intime.

-Il n'est pas si déplacé pour moi, de vous faire part aussi de tout mes vœux... Kuchiki-dono.

Kaori Nanaya fit mine de prendre une tasse en parlant très bas. La grâce sur ses traits exprimait avec quelque chose de surprenant la sincérité.

-Cette soirée n'avait vraiment aucun sens sans vous, je suis soulagé de vous voir sain et sauf...

Renji fronça les sourcils... Il était en train de se passer quelque chose sous son nez...

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille malgré lui, il y avait tout juste un pas entre eux. Elle tournait le dos au reste de la salle alors que lui leur faisait face, elle sembla esquisser un pas pour s'éloigner mais tout ceci n'était qu'une feinte.

-Elle est charmante, tellement simple et banale... Il semblerait que les rumeurs aient au moins un fond véridique.

Il resta impassible, il put l'entendre rire doucement. C'était un rire sans joie, froid et dénaturée, aussi amer qu'une raillerie.

-On parle partout du goût qu'a le chef de clan pour la simplicité des familles bourgeoises. Cette petite qui vient de vous offrir avec tant de ferveur ses vœux les plus sincères en est la preuve sans doute?

Il en était déstabilisé.. Il y a encore quelques secondes sa voix était imbibée d'un profond soulagement pour aussitôt se charger de mépri.

-Est ce vrai?

Il ne put pas voir qu'elle se mordait la lèvre.

-Dans ce cas, elle a bien de la chance de trouver grâce aux yeux du chef de clan.

Malgré lui leurs prunelles se croisèrent lorsqu'elle fit le mouvement de se tourner, et durant de longues minutes il y eut un silence entre eux. Le noble ne pourrait pas cacher la situation, il savait à cette seconde précise que plus des trois quart de l'assistance devait scruter leurs geste.

-Noble Kuchiki-dono.

La salutation parfaite était un exemple. Elle eut un sourire courtois sans être forcé et Byakuya dû se plier. Le jeu des apparences fut une mise en scène quasi grotesque, il inclina la tête, elle lui tendit la main et sans une once d'hésitation il la porta brièvement à ses lèvres.

Il pu sentir la crispation de sa main offerte, l'effleurement dura peu, mais suffisamment pour ne pas être injurieux.

Il n'oublierais jamais la violence avec laquelle "elle" s'était opposée à son mariage avec Hisana. La rage qu'elle avait tenté de contenir lors de l'annonce et son départ de la réception. L'autre femme eut un regard presque vide d'intérêt après s'être tendue, comme si elle s'était vidée d'elle même.

-Vous devriez prendre garde... Je ne pourrais pas infiniment vous soutenir dans l'ombre... Ne commettez pas de nouveau la même erreur. Cette lubie n'a pas durée, mais ces cinq ans on suffit à entacher votre kenseikan.

Il lui rendit sa main, et les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent en un sourire trompeur. Le brun se tendit imperceptiblement, gardant un silence lourd. Ce n'était pas le moment de relever un quelconque affront.

-C'est une situation périlleuse, le scandale cette fois-ci ne saurait être étouffé, même avec toute votre noblesse... Une autre sang de bourbe* du Rukongaï ne passera pas.

Le froid qui se rependit autour du brun se glissa dans la salle. Elle ne fit même pas l'effort de garder bonne figure, elle ne souriait pas le moins du monde.

Personne n'aurait eut ni le culot ni la folie de se rapprocher et d'écouter leur discussion.

-Quelque fut sa beauté, ou sa bonté...

Il ne faisait plus aucun doute que la discussion n'était guère plaisante, mais l'influence des Nanaya avait fait plus que grandir au fil du temps. Elle était devenue l'une des rare qui par sa réputation semblait à deux doigt de faire jeu égal avec le clan Kuchiki. Se n'était pas une parvenue et le rang de sa noblesse ne cessait d'augmenter.

Qu'une femme puisse se comporter ainsi était scandaleux!

-Cela fait à peine une cinquantaine d'années.

La voix de Byakuya vibra d'un ton assez bas, elle ne cilla pas.

-La jalousie vous aura fait perdre la notion du temps... On ne crache pas sur la mémoire d'un mort. Quelque soit le rang.

Un sourire de pitié glissa que son visage.

-Ça se voit encore, à quel point vous l'aimez... Vivre avec un fantôme c'est quelque part embrasser la mort.

Elle porta élégamment la main à sa bouche comme pour masquer un rire feint.

-Je me demande bien quel goût peuvent avoir ses lèvres froides?

Il ne pût s'empêcher de plisser de manière infime les yeux, aucun membre du clan n'aurait osé pareille chose, et cette femme debout face à lui, n'hésitait pas à salir la mémoire de son épouse. Il avait beau savoir que la manœuvre était faite pour attirer l'attention de tous et créer une esclandre qu'il devrait réparer, il ne pût s'empêcher de réagir.

Ce qu'on lui avait si souvent reproché... Son émotivité.

-Hisana restera la femme que vous ne deviendrez jamais.

-Effectivement... Une erreur bien net dans le choix du chef du plus grand des clans. Quel calvaire elle a dû vivre, dans ce monde qui ne lui appartenait pas. Oh! Je m'excuse... Cela ne se fait pas. Laissons la reposer en paix.

Le moindre geste brutal eut éveiller le scandale, il ne pouvait concrètement rien dire et encore plus, ne rien faire.

-Noble Kuchiki-dono...

-Une erreur. ( Byakuya)

Il était bien trop concentré à garder son impassibilité pour se rendre compte qu'il s'était avancé vers eux. L'interruption les surprit tous deux, il faut dire qu'aucun invité n'aurait osé s'interposer aussi outrageusement... Aucun. Mais il faut dire qu'il ne l'était pas.

-Je vous prie de pardonner mon intervention, mais puis-je m'entretenir de suite avec lui... Taïcho?

Elle sentit la colère lui monter au nez, pour une fois qu'elle tenait le brun il fallait qu'un stupide subordonné les coupent!

-Je...

-Nous avions fini.

C'était sans réplique, elle acquiesça comme s'il ne l'avait jamais coupé.

-Mais bien sûr...

Elle les laissa aussitôt, Byakuya resta silencieux sans la suivre du regard, il réfléchissait intensément à ce que cette brève discussion lui avait apporté comme information. Et cela n'annonçait rien de bon...

-Taïcho...

Il releva un sourcil et fit mine de l'écouter.

-Mokona?

Elle apparût de suite à ses cotés.

-Charge toi du reste de la soirée... Je me retire.

-Bien.

Renji lui emboita le pas, on suivit le noble du regard jusqu'à son départ.

0.o.0

Il fit claquer la porte derrière lui, le roux grimaça.

-Cette intervention était ridicule, j'espère pour toi que tu as une excellente raison pour me faire un tel affront.

Le Abaraï jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. C'était à ça que ressemblait la chambre du noble?!

Vraiment trop spacieuse pour une seule personne, les sculptures du bois d'un ouvrage très poussé. Il se sentit mal à l'aise.

-Renji...

La colère dans la voix de son supérieur le tira de sa rêverie, il sursauta.

-Il fallait mettre un terme rapide à cette discussion.

Le noble ferma brièvement les yeux.

-Il me semble que tu outrepasse ton rôle.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi son cadet s'avança aussi directement vers lui, mais le Abaraï stoppa net tout geste lorsque l'on toqua.

-Entrez.

Rukia pénétra dans la chambre , puis referma derrière elle pour faire face à Renji. Elle mit un frein à l'interrogation qui lui vint aux lèvres.

-Je... Je suis venue m'assurer que vous n'ayez besoin de rien.

-Je vais bien Rukia, nul besoin de t'inquiéter.

La réponse sonna assez fausse pour que le silence s'installe.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi Renji est il ici?

La question était bien trop directe pour être évitée. Le roux observa son capitaine s'installer derrière un bureau présent dans la pièce.

-Pour ma sécurité. Le Gotei 13 a jugé important de m'affecter un garde. Je suppose que Mokona t'en a déjà touché un mot.

Elle avait conscience qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Et encore une fois le brun s'était arrangé pour ne pas répondre à sa question. Pourquoi le Abaraï? Était-il qualifié pour une telle tâche.

-Je suis désolé Rukia.

Elle sursauta. Lui faisant face.

-Je vous ai laissé seules, toi et Mokona pour gérer mon rôle...

Il fixait le bureau.

-Cela ne se reproduira pas à l'avenir.

La tension était palpable, Renji eut du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il se soit excusé.

-Nii-sama...

-Maintenant tu peux te reposer, je me charge du reste. Tu n'as plus besoin de te forcer à cette mascarade.

-J'aurais voulut continuer à me rendre utile...

Elle baissa la tête tristement.

-Je ne veux pas que tu t'abaisses à leurs singeries... Rukia.

-Bien. Je me retire alors...

Elle s'inclina une dernière fois sans relever les yeux. Renji n'osa pas faire un geste vers elle, ressentant la malaise. Le murmure troubla à peine le silence avant qu'elle ne sorte.

-Bonne nuit, nii-sama.

La main du noble trembla sur la table, il desserra le poing, puis ouvrit la paume. La transpiration apparût à ses tempes, il souffla enfin. Avant qu'il ne réagisse Renji était à son chevet.

-Que se passe t-il?

-Votre pouls vacille. L'émotion sans doute...

Un tic agita le visage du brun, il renifla dédaigneusement.

-Es tu en train de me dire que je perd tout simplement le contrôle de ma personne?

-C'est à peu près ça. C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai interrompu, les vives émotions enclenchent vos crises. Vous avez perdu le contrôle dans mon salon après que vous vous soyez énervé.

-En gros la moindre contrariété me déséquilibre.

Il n'eut pas besoin de bouger pour sentir le reaitsu de son subordonné le suffoquer, il réfréna l'envie de l'envoyer paître.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu as fais tout ce temps, mais je crains de ne pouvoir supporter longtemps l'exposition systématique à ta pression spirituelle pour la moindre nouvelles contrariante.

Il entendit le roux rire doucement à sa proximité, il lui jeta un regard assassin.

-Qui a t-il de risible?

-Rien... Juste que, quelques soit les situations vos colères se ressemblent. C'est à ça que sert mon sceau.

Il releva un sourcil.

-A te mettre en colère?

-Bien sûr que non! A rester égal à moi même, à me rappeler qui je suis, à fixer ma personnalité. Le jour ou vous ne vous mettrez plus en colère c'est que vous aurez réellement changé. Et que je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour vous rééquilibrer.

Il y eut un silence, Byakuya se pinça le nez. Puis un sourire absurde de fatigue étira ses lèvres, il ricana.

-Taïcho?

-Tss... Tu me demande de ne pas changer d'une certaine façon... De ne pas aller contre ma nature.

Renji se gratta la nuque, comme s'il se demandait s'il avait vraiment dit tout ça.

-Euh... D'une certaine façon... On pourrait le comprendre ainsi. Mais surtout que c'est un indicateur de votre caractère.

Il y eut un autre silence, une veine se mit à pulser à la tempe du brun.

-Tu es en train de me dire que je suis quelqu'un de colérique.

Le roux se mordit la langue, décidément il parlait beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne pensait!

-Juste que vos colères vous ressemblent toutes!?

Il tenta de sauver vainement sa tête par un tour en jouant sur les mots, mais le noble ne fut nullement dupe. Il secoua la tête, désabusé.

Il n'y avait que le roux pour sortir une ânerie pareille! Lui demander de rester lui-même... Depuis tout jeune on lui reprochait se penchant à la colère, et l'autre lui assurait que c'était une excellente chose?!

-Tu es purement irrécupérable.

Il se redressa.

-Je me sent mieux alors arrête ça, c'est agaçant. Cela ne t'énervait-il pas de rester à baigner ainsi dans mon reaitsu tout se temps?

-Pas qu'un peu!

Il parla encore trop vite, Renji grimaça.

-Je... C'était nécessaire. Mais ça m'a permit de progresser, d'arriver là où j'en suis.

Byakuya lui fit face, il avait une nouvelle fois détaché ses cheveux, le noble inclina la tête, dérangé de voir les mèches tomber ainsi.

-Tu ne t'es toujours pas décider à les couper?

-Et bien... J'ai bien essayé, mais à chaque fois que je vais chez le coiffeur il y a une foule pas possible au final, je laisse tomber. Vous faîtes comment pour avoir toujours les cheveux aussi bien coupé?

-J'utilise Senbonzakura pour ce faire...

-....O.o

-C'était une plaisanterie.

L'air impassible, il ne cilla pas une minute, Renji mit un moment à comprendre.

-Ah.

Il souffla soulagé de la révélation, puis sa mâchoire se décrocha.

-Taïcho!?Vous avez fait une blague??

Byakuya se leva, puis lui tourna le dos, se dirigeant vers une autre porte qu'il soupçonnera plus tard être la salle d'eau. Le brun lui désigna une autre.

-Ta chambre se trouve sur la gauche en prenant cette porte. Nous nous réveillons à 5h30 ici, tu devras être près à partir à 6h30.

Renji n'eut pas le temps de faire entendre la moindre protestation, il songea qu'il devrait aller chercher ses affaires.

* * *

Honte à moi! J'ai fait un gros spoil à la fin, mais j'ai pas pu résister! J'espère que vous avez déjà eut la chance de voir ce bonus débile! Pour ma part j'en suis morte de rire! Il était terrible!

Et voilà! Je commence à mettre le couple en place! Tout ça pour ça! Merci de me lire!

Pour la peine je demande un peu plus de review! Je pense faire des chapitres de cette longeur à l'avenir, j'espère que ça vous a fait plaisir!

PUB: Parce que je devais en parler! "**L'effet miroir**" Un Bya/Ichi. Cette fic est un pur bonheur! Ne pas chercher en rated M, mais les situations sont d'un tordant inégalable! Laisser lui vos impressions!

A la semaine prochaine!


	24. Chapter 24: Une histoire de couleur

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disreali

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas ma propriété... *Récite Béli sur un ton monocorde* Bon, maintenant je peux avoir une chance d'avoir une réponse pour ma demande?

Couple: Bya/Ren

**NOTE**: Non je ne suis pas morte! -_-" Je vois que vous vous attendez déjà à mes plus plates excuses. Je suis un peu prise de court, puisque j'ai reprit les court... T.T (ça ne chaume pas une étudiante croyez moi!) Pour le retard, et bien il se trouve que ma béta à tout simplement oubliée de me poster le chapitre... Mais je ne crache pas sur elle, Lily reste mon idole! Être en prépa et tenir le rythme plus se taper une co-écriture tarée avec moi... Il en faut! Donc un big-up à ma Lily d'amour!

Je vous préviens cependant que ce chapitre n'est pas aussi long que le précédent, pas eut le temps de faire la fusion.... Gomen! En espérant vous faire plaisir avec ma bêtise!

**BONNE LECTURE!!!**

Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime ! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin ? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit ?

**Il fut écrit...**

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.

Chapitre XXIII: Une histoire de couleur.

Renji plissa les yeux en entassant la pile de dossier qu'on lui avait envoyé ramener au manoir Kuchiki, il se demanda si le noble aurait sérieusement le temps de s'acquitter de sa tâche de capitaine et de celle de chef de clan. Ce matin, en passant par le hall pour quitter la demeure, il avait encore entendu le bruit des rumeurs, et n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander si ces satanés nobles ne dormaient jamais! Après tout ils n'avaient pas une pression spirituelle très élevée pour la plupart...

Il pesta. Sa nuit avait été sacrément courte, Renji se crut maudit en constatant que le noble n'avait pas mentit! Il se levait bien à 5h30!

Le roux se dépêcha de rassembler le tout, il était resté bien trop longtemps loin du brun, et il n'avait aucune idée de son état. Mais l'ordre en tant que taïcho avait été très clair.

Les autres membres de la Division étaient aux anges! Ravis de voir une pareille période de vacances concédée, même par un temps pareil.

Autant dire que Renji repassa une dernière fois chez lui, et qu'il eut l'occasion de voir un peu plus clairement son salon éventré.

* * *

Le noble buvait d'une oreille attentive le compte rendu de son intendante principale. La vielle femme avait noté soigneusement tous les petits incidents, même les plus insignifiants, et rapporté les prises de bec les plus violentes. Se fut sans surprise que le nom des Nanaya revint à plusieurs reprises.

Il leva la main comme pour l'interrompre, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Mokona fit une pose attendant le signe pour poursuivre.

-S'en est elle prit à Rukia ?

Il y eut un silence gêné, elle dû concéder.

-Et elle a su trouver un écho favorable auprès d'une certaine partie des nobles.

-Combien ?

-Très peu… Un cinquième.

Ce qui représentait malgré tout une quantité non négligeable, et elle le savait.

-Sinon, il y a un bon nombre de spéculations… On parle de votre future épouse.

Il n'esquiva pas un mouvement, sans doute qu'il s'y attendait.

-On parle du fait que le conseil de famille vous imposera une épouse de votre rang.

Il eut un reniflement de dépit. C'était de toute évidence mal le connaître, elle soupira.

-A dire vrai, nous ne sommes pas dans une situation confortable. Certes nous avons de nombreux pactes durables et solides avec certains clans et les affaires sont jugées méticuleusement. Mais il vous faut annoncer sous peu votre choix… Plus nous attendrons plus les critiques se corseront, les nobles sont tendus car ils ne savent pas qui à le plus de chance d'être choisi. Votre absence n'a pas joué en notre faveur. Il ne vous reste que deux semaines de latence avant que les nobles ne se lassent de ce petit jeu. Quelque soit l'annonce, plus tôt elle sera faite, plus il y aura de chance qu'elle soit admise sans esclandre…

Il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais comment pouvait-il dire aux yeux de tous qu'il n'avait jamais fait aucun choix, et qu'il ne voyait pas comment en faire ? Il avait malheureusement déjà créé l'évènement. Il était trop tard pour reculer…

Mokona allait pour rajouter quelque chose lorsque le sous-capitaine fit irruption, les bras chargés de cartons. Renji ne fit pas mine de la saluer, elle renifla bruyamment du nez, Byakuya les jugea en fronçant les sourcils.

Mokona avait toujours eut plus ou moins de caractère, mais de la voir entrée si totalement en opposition avec le roux le laissait perplexe. Pourtant il n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle le détestait.

Alors que Renji posait les dossiers ramenés elle attira l'attention du brun.

-Si monsieur veux bien me le permettre ! J'ai trouvé une teinture qui irait parfaitement avec son garde, elle est permanente, et d'un noir d'encre qui nous permettrait de résoudre le dilemme de l'accord de couleurs et…

-Mes cheveux sont très bien comme ils sont !

S'écria Renji en lui faisant face.

-Je parlais à monsieur ! Jeune impertinent !

-Et pourquoi je serais le seul à changer de couleurs de cheveux ? Parce que le « gris sale » ça s'accorde avec tout peut-être ?!

Il y eut un silence, Byakuya regarda l'intendante changer de couleur.

-J'ai rien contre vos cheveux moi ! C'est de discrimination ! Je ne me ferais pas teindre !

Il croisa les bras, elle plissa les yeux.

-Vous êtes juste une pauvre fille arriérée incapable d'accepter d'autres critères d'esthétique ! Je suis né comme ça et je le reste !

Le noble ouvrit les yeux de surprise, alors que Mokona faisait un pas vers l'autre.

-J'ai été assez aimable de me tracasser l'esprit pour votre misérable condition. J'ignore pourquoi on vous a désigné à cette tâche mais ce n'est sûrement pas pour votre diplomatie inexistante, ni pour votre bon goût quasiment douteux, et encore moins pour votre discrétion que je qualifierais de désastreuse ! Jeune homme ! Nous ne sommes pas sur un vulgaire champ de bataille, et votre allure de misérable crapule de Rukongaï ne fait rien d'autre que de porter un grave préjudice au titre de cette noble famille ! C'est déjà un affront d'accepter que vous osiez vous adresser ainsi à n'importe qui. N'oubliez pas votre condition, et même si vous aviez été d'une famille plus noble que celle des Kuchiki vous ne devez en aucun cas vous donnez de pareille liberté !

Le brun plissa les yeux, préférant ne pas intervenir… Il était évident que Mokona n'avait pas du tout apprécié l'intervention de Renji la veille.

-J'essaie de…

-Silence !

Claqua la voix froide.

-Je me fiche de ce que vous essayer ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour essayer ! Mêler vous de vos affaires ! Je ne vais pas passer mon temps à repasser derrière vous, suis-je clair.

Un reaitsu assez important se dégagea de la femme, Byakuya se raidit sur son siège.

-Alors entrez-le une bonne fois pour toute dans votre petit crâne vide de fukutaïcho stupide et inutile ! N'adressez la parole à personne, n'intervenez jamais dans une discussion quelque soit le motif, et tenez vous indéniablement à distance de Byakuya-sama ! C'est déjà une insulte que le Gotei 13 nous inflige un garde, et il faut qu'il soit par-dessus tout un être parfaitement inapte à se tenir en société ! C'est la dernière fois que je m'exprime sur ce sujet ! Je ne veux pas vous apercevoir dans son ombre ! Et quant à la couleur de vos cheveux, ce n'était qu'un simple conseil de l'ordre du bon sens, vous n'êtes juste qu'une parfaite antithèse à Byakuya-sama ! Le dernier des imbéciles pourrait le constater ! Et encore la moindre remarque déplacée à mon sujet, je vous assure que nous n'auront plus de problème de concordance à cause de vos cheveux puisque je vous arracherai la tête !! Vous n'êtes qu'une tare périssable et je suis sûre que nous trouverons beaucoup mieux !

Le noble eut le bon goût de se plonger dans la contemplation d'une liasse de feuille assez importante.

-Et pour votre éducation, sachez qu'on frappe avant d'entrer, que l'on attend d'être admit et que l'on salut les personne présente bien avant soit dans la pièce ! Je vous prie de m'excuser j'ai encore du travail, Byakuya-sama.

Renji s'écarta de la porte, rouge de honte.

Le noble soupira de soulagement, pour une fois elle ne piquait pas de colère contre lui.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû qualifier ses cheveux de « gris sale ».

Finit par dire tout bas le brun, Renji serrait le poing, furieux contre lui-même.

-Et encore moins de « pauvre fille arriéré »…

Poursuivit Byakuya. Après tout, le noble lui avait pourtant dit de garder ses distances et il avait encore mit les pieds dans le plat avec son tact légendaire.

-Cela… Mon intervention… Vous a-t-elle causée autant de tord ?

Le Kuchiki ne leva pas les yeux du dossier qu'il entreprit de faire de suite.

-Je te l'ai dit… Au risque de me répéter. Quoique tu fasses ils l'utilisent à leurs avantages. Rien n'est à prendre à la légère…

Il y eut un autre silence que le brun troubla avec le bruit des feuilles.

-Dois-je me teindre les cheveux ?

La question lui fit lever les yeux vers Renji, celui-ci gardait les siens rivés au sol, le Kuchiki fronça les sourcils. Un peu surprit d'entendre pareille question alors qu'il y avait encore quelques instants il affirmait le contraire.

-Tu es né ainsi, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu changerais.

Souligna le brun en retournant à ses dossiers, il ne vit pas le roux accuser le coup et baisser la tête.

-Il me semble que tu as toi aussi des charges, rien ne te retiens, je n'admettrais pas du retard dans ton travail. Tu peux te retirer, il y a un bureau juste à coté que tu pourras occuper.

-Bien, taïcho.

C'est uniquement lorsque Renji referma la porte derrière lui que Byakuya leva enfin les yeux sur la place qu'il occupait. Il ne pût l'entendre soupirer de fatigue.

Après tout, Mokona avait été assez sévère avec lui pour qu'il n'en rajoute pas sans que cela le réjouisse plus que ça. Sa main tomba mollement sur la feuille sans la voir, il se demanda vaguement si tout ceci aurait une fin.

* * *

Mokona marchait le dos très droit, jetant de bref coup d'œil à la liste de corvée à faire, elle ruminait doucement mais sûrement ! Grinçant des dents.

Elle avait donné les instructions au service de chambre de l'aile Ouest, il lui restait à vérifier les nappes du dîner, les plats du déjeuner, et la réserve d'alcool qui diminuait à vue d'œil…

Trop occupée dans ses tâches, elle ne vit pas se glisser l'ombre dans un couloir attenant et passa juste à côté. Celle-ci vacilla durant de longue minutes puis redevint immobile quand une servante accourut prévenir la vieille femme que l'entrée avait malencontreusement brûlée… Elle pesta et la suivit.

* * *

Renji soupira de derrière son nouveau bureau, la tête entre les bras il regardait le plafond, totalement démoralisé. Du coin de l'œil il aperçut les mèches rouges tombant sur ses épaules. Il en attrapa une du bout des doigts… Il fouilla un tiroir et sortit une paire de ciseaux, mais alors qu'elles allaient se refermer sur la mèche il stoppa son geste. Son regard tomba sur la porte derrière laquelle se tenait le bureau de son capitaine, il resta indécis. Il coupa une mèche qui tomba sur le bureau. Puis il soupira en tenant son visage entre ses mains, les coudes sur la table. Il posa finalement les ciseaux sur les cheveux coupés et resta là, à se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien faire.

Mokona n'avait pas tord, mais la véritable raison de la présence de Renji faisait bien la différence, il était surtout indispensable à sa santé avant tout et pour tout, le reste était franchement accessoire. Il comprenait amplement à quel point il devait être un boulet, à dire vrai…

Il était bien le seul sous-capitaine non noble qu'ai eut le brun. Il se demanda brièvement pourquoi le noble avait bien voulut de lui à ce poste. Il était plongé dans cette réflexion lorsque la porte coulissa, le noble jeta un coup d'œil perplexe au tas de cheveux sur le bureau. Renji les jeta négligemment dans la poubelle, alors que le brun disposait sur son bureau les dossiers à classer et ramener à la Division.

-Pourrais-je savoir le motif ?

La voix du brun lui fit lever les yeux.

-De ?

Renji était mortellement sérieux, il ne comprit pas sur le coup.

-Mon bureau se serait-il changé en salon de coiffure pour que tu te coupes les cheveux ici ?

Il rosit de nouveau en bégayant.

-Non, non, bien sûr ! Je… C'est rien, je…

Il rendit les armes.

-A vrai dire… Je me demandais si je ne devais pas faire quelque chose pour… Ils sont très voyant…

Il y eut une pose.

-Tu as toujours été très voyant.

Byakuya se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Peu importe la longueur de tes cheveux, être roux n'a jamais rien eut d'indécent. Laisse Mokona se plaindre. Ce qu'elle pense n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

Il releva la tête pour le voir fermer la porte derrière lui.

Renji fronça les sourcils, un peu surprit, il se souvint d'une chose absurde que lui avait dites Kyoraku alors qu'il portait des dossiers à la 8éme Divisions.

« _-Ca va te paraître bête… Mais tu sais, je crois que le petit Byakuya t'aime bien…_

_-…_

_-Après tout, il t'a prit au poste de fukutaïcho malgré ton look…_

_-Vous êtes ivre… -_-_

_-J'ai toujours sût qu'il aimait la provoque !_

_-Euh… J'étais entrain de rendre les dossiers, taïcho…_

_-Retourne à la Division j'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec Kyoraku-taïcho »_

A ce souvenir il eut un drôle de sourire, puis grimaça en regardant les dossiers qu'il devait faire. Il n'était pas sortit de l'auberge !

* * *

Alors ?

Lily:Loool! Je kiff la fin!! j'attend, j'attend, j'attend.. je veux la suite!!! il me faut au moins un bisous!! c'est pour quand?

Sinon ça va (mis à part les fautes), sa devient intéressant...

Béli: Byakuya aurait-il tendance à s'adoucir?

Merci de tes com' ma puce! Ce chapitre est surtout là pour marquer l'opposition entre Mokona et Renji, et le fait qu'elle joue un rôle indéniable, c'est pour bientot le petit couple, il me reste encore un ou deux détails avec Rukia, mais d'ici trois chapitres... alors patience! Encore merci de votre aciduité, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir! Juste une review pour me donnée vos avis! ^__^!


	25. Chapter 25: Mise en scène

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disreali

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas ma propriété... *Récite Béli sur un ton monocorde* Bon, maintenant je peux avoir une chance d'avoir une réponse pour ma demande?

Couple: Bya/Ren

Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime ! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin ? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit ?

**Il fut écrit...**

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.

Chapitre XXIV: **Mise en scène.**

Renji grimaça en dépassant un autre groupe de noble, dont les femmes gloussèrent.

Ils ne faisaient que ça, c'est-à-dire rien du tout sauf rire, manger, boire, se divertir, et se moquer les uns des autres songea froidement le roux.

Ça promettait ! Il avait déjeuné en vitesse, et se demandait si le noble avait pût manger quelque chose, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu.

Il avait fait encore un fois la navette pour récupérer des dossiers, et il en était à maudire le fait que le manoir soit bien à plus d'une heure et demie de leur Division ! Au final il était crevé de tout ce trajet et ne voulait pas envisager ce que le noble lui réservait pour la suite…

Le carton en main, oui parce que y'a plus de place dans un carton et que les feuilles on moins de risques de partir à cause du vent, il s'arrêta tout juste !

Il faut dire qu'un grand gaillard comme lui avait de la marge lorsqu'il s'agissait de voir plus loin, mais elle avait presque surgi dans son champ de vision au détour du couloir.

La noble scruta froidement son vis-à-vis, comme si elle semblait perplexe qu'il n'ait pas tout simplement disparut de sa route (ce qu'aurait dû faire immédiatement le Abaraï !)

Les prunelles grises semblaient vide, elle levait la tête pour jauger le roux, inconsciemment Renji grimaça…

Zut ! Il fallait bien qu'il tombe sur elle au détour d'un couloir !

Quelle poisse ! Elle cligna des yeux, mais il ne bougea pas, trop inconscient.

-Renji, laisse passer, j'en ai fini avec elle…

Le roux tressaillit et sortit enfin de sa léthargie. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas bougé sur le coup… Il avait ressentit le reiatsu du noble, aussitôt il s'effaça laissant passer Kaori Nanaya.

Il baissa la tête mais ne put s'empêcher de se tourner pour la regarder partir, durant une fraction de seconde il avait eut un bref malaise, une impression désagréable. Il scruta le dos droit qui s'éloignait à l'opposé. Renji plissa les yeux cherchant à déterminer ce qui clochait…

-Renji…

Il devait vraiment avoir l'air dans les vaps pour que le brun le rappelle ainsi, il grimaça de nouveau et lui fit face. Il régnait dans l'atmosphère quelque chose de palpable qu'il sentit le traverser. Un frisson qui remonta dans ses entrailles, c'était pire qu'un mauvais pressentiment.

-Taïcho.

Il avait parlé par automatisme, Byakuya venait d'avoir une discussion parmi les moins appréciables qu'il n'ait jamais connu, il fallait admettre que la tension était montée entre eux.

Mais l'absence du roux finit de le rendre intérieurement furieux.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-C'est…

La phrase mourut, il se mordit la langue et fixa le brun, se rendant compte qu'il était à deux doigts de dire une ânerie.

-Je…

Il n'arrivait pas à masquer son malaise, une part en lui venait de se glacer. Pouvait-il réellement affirmer quoique ce soit ? Il se referma net au grand étonnement de son supérieur.

-J'aimerais vous en parler dans un lieu plus approprié…

Le noble posa un temps puis acquiesça.

-Dans ce cas, retournons à mon bureau.

Renji lui emboîta le pas en se traitant de tous les noms ! Il venait de se mettre dans de beau draps ! Qu'allait-il raconter au noble ?

Le roux profita du fait que le brun s'installait derrière son bureau pour lui faire un bref rapport sur la gestion de la Division. Il se déchargea de tous les dossiers à traiter et était à deux doigts de filer en douce lorsque Mokona entra après avoir frappé.

Le Abaraï se redressa net, gardant un silence presque terrifiant, il scrutait le mur devant lui, le brun lui jeta un petit coup d'œil surprit.

-Pardonnez mon interruption Byakuya-sama… Mais j'ai ici quelques documents que vous devez consulter. Certains négociants souhaiteraient faire affaire… Cela ne peut guère attendre.

Byakuya soupira.

-Que dit le Conseil ?

-Il semblerait que le marché soit assez honorable… Cependant…

Il fit un signe lui accordant la liberté de poursuivre.

-Je n'ai pas pu vraiment me renseigner sur trois des cinq négociants.

-Pour quand doit-on remettre notre accord ?

-Le dîner…

-Reporte une séance de discussion, nous remettrons le contrat à la fin de la semaine… Renseigne-toi.

Elle acquiesça, elle fit glisser la feuille en dessous faisant comprendre au noble qu'elle n'avait pas finit.

-Dois-je déclasser la famille Seishi ?

Il se retint de froncer les sourcils.

-Je ne compte pas revoir les places des convives.

Elle acquiesça de nouveau, elle allait poursuivre lorsqu'il continua.

-Travailles plutôt à faire en sorte que Renji puisse s'asseoir non loin de moi.

Le roux fixa son supérieur comme s'il venait d'annoncer qu'il ne lui restait qu'une demi-heure à vivre. La vieille femme dévisagea le brun, durant de longues minutes le silence qui plana sembla plus dû au choc qu'au reste.

-Puis-je… Savoir le pourquoi d'une telle initiative ?

-Il me semble que je ne te dois pas de compte pour mes décisions.

La réponse semblait toute faîte.

-Non loin, c'est-à-dire ?

Il aurait juré qu'elle n'était pas loin de faire une crise d'apoplexie !

-A coté de Rukia.

Elle devint rouge et sa mâchoire se décrocha, elle bégaya.

-De, mais…

-Oui ?

Elle n'était pas la seule dont la mâchoire avait heurté le sol. Plus tard Renji songera qu'il avait calculé toute la réaction de la pauvre intendante.

-A sa droite, si possible.

Place désignée au prétendant, le Abaraï hoqueta alors que Mokona étouffait un gargouillis. Il se demanda comment elle fit pour ne pas tourner de l'œil.

-Et je souhaiterais que Rukia reste uniquement à son service durant le repas, arrange toi pour que le service soit tenu par d'autres domestiques.

-Je… Je ne sais… A vrai dire, il faudrait peut-être… j'ignore si…

-C'est sans doute faisable.

Une nuance dans la voix du brun fit froncer les sourcils au sous capitaine, Mokona semblait totalement déconfite.

-Il me semble qu'ils auront l'occasion de se remémorer quelques bons souvenirs après tout, elle et Renji ont quasiment grandi ensemble.

Le roux se demanda où il voulait en venir, l'intendante accusa le reproche.

-Il sera donc fait comme j'en aurai décidé.

-Je suis certaine que votre fukutaïcho sera apte à occuper une quelconque autre place tout autant honorifique…

Siffla-t-elle en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Mais celle-ci me semble assez bien désignée.

Souligna le brun, un peu plus et il aurait juré qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à la situation.

-Il est vrai que les rumeurs iront bon train… Ce serait un véritable outrage si on permettait à un simple fukutaïcho, issu du Rukongaï, de faire la cour aux yeux de tous à la sœur du chef de clan…

Il releva élégamment un sourcil et Renji put juger à quel point il était machiavélique.

-A moins…

Byakuya posa un silence intentionnel.

-Que tu ne t'arranges pour qu'il soit installé juste à coté de moi, je dirais à une chaise vers la gauche. C'est sans doute une place tout autant honorifique… Qui plus est, je pense qu'il ne dépareillera pas avec mon Hakama rouge.

Pas une seconde il ne perdit son sang froid, il resta un exemple d'impassibilité, Renji eut envie de rire en voyant Mokona décolorée.

Le noble ne lui avait pas laissé de véritable alternative… Elle continua à le fixer.

-Pourrais-je au moins savoir le pourquoi d'un pareil dispositif ?

Un tic convulsif agita la joue droite de leur aînée.

-Si vous teniez tant à ce que votre fukutaïcho soit si proche de vous, il n'y avait nul besoin de me faire tout cet exposé…

Marmonna la vieille femme en jetant un coup d'œil au su-nommé.

-J'admets que Renji peu se montrer tapageur… Mais en aucun cas je n'apprécie de te voir remettre si radicalement en cause ses compétences.

Elle eut un rire de gorge à compétence qu'elle tenta d'étrangler en toussant. Pour le coup celui-ci rougit légèrement.

-Je souhaite simplement faire en sorte que les convives n'aient pas grand-chose de plus à critiquer outrageusement.

Souligna sournoisement l'intendante.

-Laisse les donc parler Mokona, ils ne sont venu que pour ça, ne leur ôte pas se privilège.

Affirma narquoisement le brun.

-Alors autant le mettre à coté de Rukia-sama, si vous souhaitez autant éveiller des ragots.

Conclut-elle, prenant le brun à son propre jeu, il joua la réserve.

-Je crois qu'à coté de moi le scandale sera suffisant pour la semaine entière.

Elle posa un silence, puis reprit.

-A moins…

Le brun se raidit, se demandant quel avait bien pu être la faille à son raisonnement, elle affichait un mince sourire qui le mit mal à l'aise.

-Nous pourrions faire en sorte qu'il soit installé à la droite de Rukia-sama, et à vos cotés.

Elle poursuivit sur sa lancée.

-Je pourrais faire changer la disposition des tables afin que Abaraï-fukutaïcho soit assit entre vous et votre jeune sœur.

Byakuya sembla décoloré à son tour.

-Je ne suis pas si sûr…

Marmonna t-il à son tour.

-Ce serait parfait !

Ajouta jovialement la vieille femme, il y eut un silence.

-Attends.

La voix du brun coupa l'élan de Mokona qui ne cacha pas son sourire en lui faisant face.

-Oui ?

Elle avait gagné et elle le savait !

-Espèce de vielle sorcière…

Baragouina le Kuchiki en toussant pour masquer l'insulte, il baissa la tête.

-Tu m'as vaincu…

Il y eut un gloussement qui laissa Renji choqué ! Elle ne masquait pas du tout son plaisir.

-Voyons, Byakuya-sama, nous savons tous les deux que ce petit jeu tourne toujours à mon avantage.

Elle reprit son sérieux.

-Je suppose qu'il est vraiment indispensable qu'il reste dans votre entourage.

Il soupira.

-En effet.

-Pourquoi ?

Il posa un temps.

-Mon état de santé le nécessite.

Renji ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il dise aussi franchement la vérité, le noble s'affala dans son siège.

-Je n'aime guère devoir passer mon temps à jongler avec la vérité Mokona… Cela me fatigue plus qu'autre chose.

Elle ôta ses lunettes qu'elle entreprit d'essuyer, puis elle les remit et jugea du regard le roux.

-Il ne vous suit pas en tant que fukotaïcho, n'est ce pas ?

-…

-Puisque vous ne pouvez sans doute pas me dire non plus ce qu'il en est vraiment je propose qu'il revêt le rôle qu'il avait tenu lors de la première réception.

Byakuya se redressa, écoutant plus attentivement.

-Ne sachant pas le but de sa présence j'en avais déduis que c'était sans doute celui d'un simple garde… Mais nous pouvons aussi jouer sur une autre facette.

-Laquelle ?

La discussion prenait une étrange direction, le roux avait du mal à croire que l'on parlait de lui.

-Je me suis arrangée, et après m'être renseignée… J'ai découvert jeune homme que vous avez validé votre agrégation au temple Fudô.

Renji se rembrunit aussi sec.

-Vous portiez la tenue officiel, me semble t-il lors de la première réception. Vous pourriez la garder.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Qui plus est, mon kimono n'est plus en état…

(Shuhei lui était rentré dedans !)

-Ce n'est pas un problème.

Elle repoussa la remarque.

-Un moine fait beaucoup plus impression qu'un simple fukutaïcho, surtout que le temple de Fudô compte très peu d'admissibles.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment moine, j'ai juste l'agrégation mais…

-Silence…

Siffla-t-elle.

-C'est un véritable défaut ! Combien de shinigami connaissez-vous dans votre cas ? Qui cumule agrégation de moine et titre de shinigami ?

Il fut coupé… Réfléchissant.

-Vous êtes le seul. Et à cela s'ajoute le fait que vous êtes le fukutaïcho du capitaine de la 6éme Division, c'est-à-dire du chef de clan. Sachant que Byakuya-sama est le troisième capitaine de toute la lignée des Kuchiki. Alors essayez de tenir la face en gardant le silence à table.

Elle renifla bruyamment.

-Vous croyez vraiment que n'importe qui peu être aussi proche du chef de clan ? Ce garçon est plus écervelé qu'une vierge la nuit de noce ! Il ne se rend même pas compte de son propre statut. Je vous ferai parvenir d'autres tenues de cérémonies, vous les porterez en permanence à partir d'aujourd'hui. Pour le dîner de ce soir vous serez placé à la droite de Byakuya-sama.

Il sursauta à cette affirmation. La droite ?

-Je suppose que cela fera amplement l'affaire. Au pire les convives se demanderont s'il à l'intention d'entrer dans les ordres.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil quêtant un assentiment.

-J'ai l'impression d'en apprendre plus sur mon propre fukutaïcho des dix dernières minutes de ta bouche, que des huit dernières années passées avec lui.

Souligna froidement le brun, il expédia Mokona en lui laissant le champ libre pour les préparatifs… Il avait surtout mal à la tête.

-Espérons que toute cette mise en scène serve à quelque chose…

* * *

* * *

Merci de me lire!

Merci à ma bêta qui ne manque pas rester ponctuel malgré son emploi du temps!

Merci à celle qui prennent la peine de me laisser une review notamment Yuki Hime...

Il est vrai que le nombre de review connait depuis quelques chapitres une véritable chute libre... -_-" mais je comprend un peu, il est vrai que cette fic traine en longueur. T.T Et que je finirais par publier dans l'indiférence totale... Et lorsque le désespoir sera trop grand j'irais me consoler dans les bras de Mr Lapin! (allez lire: L'effet miroir!)

Mais d'ici là il en faut plus pour miner mon morale d'acier, et vue que je me suis acheté un netbook... Je ne risque pas d'être pénalisé par la mort de mon ordi ou de mon écran, ou de mon unité centrale...( Ce qui m'es arrivé successivement, vous dire la poisse que j'ai!)

Cela n'empêche que je souhaite qu'on me laisse des commentaires! Je vous jure que les reviews sont le salaire de misère des auteurs, alors pensée à cliquer à la fin pour dire un petit quelque chose. Vos commentaires compte énormément! Ca réchauffe le coeur et sa bouste l'imagination!

Gros bisou à tous! A la semaine prochaine!


	26. Chapter 26: connivence

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disreali

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas ma propriété... *Récite Béli sur un ton monocorde* Bon, maintenant je peux avoir une chance d'avoir une réponse pour ma demande?

Couple: Bya/Ren

Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime ! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin ? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit ?

**Note de Lily** : coucou! C'est la bêta de Béli (certaines me connaissent sûrement si elles lisent notre fiction en coécriture ^^) qui vous fait à tous un petit coucou, parce qu'aujourd'hui, notre Béli nationale n'a pas accès au net et donc je poste son chapitre pour elle! Ça tombe bien, ce chapitre, elle l'a fait pour moi (quelle chance !*-*) parce que je me plaignais : j'sais pas pour vous, mais je lui disais que ça fait quand même 25 chapitres que sa fic a commencé, et que je vois toujours pas un net rapprochement de nos deux protagonistes !^^ du coup elle m'a mis ce petit plus !! Je crois que vous allez aimer !!

En son nom, je remercie toutes les fidèles lectrices de cette fic (moi y compris, lol, XD) et toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, si petite soit elle, ça fait toujours plaisir !

ENJOY !

**Il fut écrit...**

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.

Chapitre XXV: Connivence

Il regarda la porte clause par laquelle Mokona avait quitter la pièce, mi-agacé et hébété. Le Abaraï restait de toute évidence assez furieux de devoir remplir un tel rôle absurde.  
-Il reste quelques heures avant le dîner, tu devrais te préparer. Elle ne va sans doute pas tarder à te faire parvenir ta tenue.  
Renji grommela dans sa barbe inexistante, et plissa les yeux, revenant vers son supérieur.

-Vous devriez vous allonger un peu.

-Et en quel honneur?

Il releva un sourcil, son capital de patience annuel s'était évaporé comme neige au soleil!

-A moins que tu ne me dise de quoi il en retourne? Et ne me fais pas perdre mon temps... Qui avait-il de si perturbant pour que tu refuses de me le dire sur place?

Les prunelles du noble brulaient d'une colère sous-jacente, et il se dit qu'il ne devait pas manquer grand chose pour que le brun claque la porte.

-Bien...

Renji ne savait pas comment introduire son idée qui à ce moment précit lui paraisait subitement totalement farfelue! Il fit un geste d'apaisement en ouvrant les mains, grimaçant un sourire.-Je ne vous manquerais jamais de respect taïcho! Et quoique je fasse ou dise je le fait dans l'espoir de vous aider...Souligna le sous-capitaine, voir Byakuya froncer les sourcils lui donna des sueurs froides. De toute évidence il avait envie de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un et le malheureux attitré ne pouvait être que lui.

-Retournons à votre chambre, nous y serons plus tranquille...L'idée avait jaillit bien avant qu'il ait eu la moindre chance de s'insulter mentalement, le noble le fixa, un peu prit de court, se demandant si son fukotaïcho n'avait pas tout simplement perdu la tête.

-Vous êtes fatigué, je ne prendrai pas beaucoup de temps...

Il se massa les tempes du bouts des doigts, marmonnant en guise de menace à peine voilée.

-J'aurais peut-être dû donner la permission à Mokona de te tondre... Tu aurais plus fait bonze sans doute...  
Le roux se figea en une mimique grotesque qu'il effaça assez vite.

-Je serais plus rassuré si vous étiez allongé, je peux me charger du reste sans problème.

-Je dois vraiment être dans un état de pur convalescent pour que tu passes ton temps à me vouloir dans un lit...

La remarque n'avait rien d'ambigüe, pourtant il lui rapella que son sous-capitaine et lui s'étaient retrouvés dans une autre situation assez embarrassante. Lui, presque nu dans le lit de Renji, et l'idée que cela puisse se répéter à cause d'une crise quelconque le fit se lever. Et c'est en passant la porte que la question lui vint...  
Pourquoi c'était-il réveillé dans le même lit que lui?!

Qu'il lui ait donné de son reaitsu il commençait tout juste à l'accepter comme une possibilité, mais que son sous-capitaine se soit lové, à demi nu contre lui?!  
Il n'y avait jamais pensé vraiment, et la question embarrassante lui brûlait la nuque. Il ne voulait pas soulever le rocher de sur cette couleuvre de rage puérile qu'il sentait bouillir en lui. Et ce n'était pas la première fois que le Abaraï empiétait aussi ouvertement sur son espace vital!  
Il s'insulta mentalement, avec la fin de soirée catastrophique qu'il avait eu il en avait oublié le motif de son premier choc. Celui de voir Renji si proche de son visage...  
Plus Renji avançait, plus il sentait qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure... La pression du noble semblait balancer entre la colère pure et les désirs de meurtre. Le Abaraï se demanda s'il n'était tout simplement pas devenu totalement fou, pour suivre un homme dont les mauvaises intensions étaient quasi palpables.  
Il ne le dirais jamais clairement mais le fait de se retrouver dans sa chambre le soulagea. Un regard noir du brun lui fit comprendre que s'il tenait vraiment à la vie il valait mieux pour lui de ne pas s'éterniser. Renji avait encore du mal à croire qu'il ait accepté cet entretien dans sa propre chambre.

-Alors?

Renji fixa le plancher, admirant le parquet lustré, il se demanda si dans sa chambre c'était pareil. Certaines lattes était sculptées!

-La... Noble avec laquelle vous parliez...

-Kaori Nanaya.  
L'information était facultative, mais il avait parlé pour meubler le silence.

-Hier soir, et tout à l'heure... Elle...

File un mauvais coton? Non dit comme ça, s'en était plus qu'insultant.

-Je...

Rien que le fait de l'évoquer le mettait mal à l'aise.

-Je serais plus confiant si elle ne vous approchait plus.

Il avait marmonné gêné et un peu rouge sa phrase, Byakuya mit un certain temps à bien cerner ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Hier soir j'ai agit sur un coup de tête, mais là...

-Qui a t-il?

C'était quelque chose qui dépassait la haine... Ses prunelles vides.

-Je ne peux pas être objectif... Mais... Elle transpire la destruction...

Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle transpirait pour l'avoir déjà rencontré chez d'autres shinigami, mais c'était la seule formule adéquate.

-Elle... Arf! Si vous voulez mon avis ne lui laissez aucune chance de vous aborder! J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle vous aurait poignardé pour un rien! Ses intentions sont de vous nuire! Cette femme vous hait plus que n'importe qui!  
Alors c'était bien ça... Le noble ne se sentit nullement surprit, juste un peu plus las, il eu un sourire un peu dédaigneux malgré lui.

-Crois-tu qu'elle ait la moindre chance de me faire du mal?  
La remarque brûla de honte les joues de son cadet, il savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Cependant c'était ça qui l'avait tétanisé.

-Oui.  
Elle allait lui en faire, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, il l'avait sentit comme une aura glacée.

-Je suis certain qu'elle le peut.  
Elle n'avait pas de reaitsu au même titre qu'un simple shinigami, mais il l'avait ressentit aussi clairement que si Kenpachi se battait contre Ichigo.  
Le brun prit plus au sérieux le mauvais pressentiment de l'autre, pourtant à part ses paroles assérées rien ne semblait dire une telle chose.

-Etait-ce si palpable?

-Suffoquant. Dans le couloir... Je n'ai sentit que ça.  
Le brun n'avait plus envi de réfléchir à quoique ce soit, la lassitude pesa sur ses épaules.

-Bien, j'en tiendrai compte.  
Il avait conjédié Renji par cette simple phrase et avait dans l'idée de se reposer un peu comme ne cessait de lui rabacher le roux, il se dirigea paresseusement vers le lit, tirant les rideaux dans un bruit de tissu. Ses mains tremblèrent, il souffla et se laissa aller pour de bon, voulant évacuer la tension. Alors qu'il se tournait il se rendit compte que le roux restait à la porte, indécis. Un peu excédé de le voir encore présent, il s'apprêtait à le renvoyer des plus directement lorsque le Abaraï se tourna vers lui.

-Qui a t-il?  
Il détestait cette situation et allait pour se relever lorsque Renji franchit la distance entre eux pour le rejoindre au pied du lit.

-Je...  
Il semblait embarassé. Il reprit un peu de contenance.

-Vous avez froid?

-Non.  
Le mensonge était catégorique, mais le roux avait déjà posé la main sur sa tempe, il se figea.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais?  
La question avait jaillit avec une vitesse surprenante, sans doute aussi vite que son envie de s'éloigner.

-Vous êtes froid.  
Ce n'était plus une question, il se crispa. Il aurait voulut continuer à mentir, mais quelque chose lui disait que le Abaraï n'en aurait cure.

-Et que comptes tu faire?  
Le ton était assez menaçant pour faire hésiter le roux, Byakuya lui jetait un regard en biais des plus terrible.

-Je suis là pour vous aider, pas la peine de m'agresser.  
Souligna t-il un peu à cran à son tour.

-Pourrais-tu faire en sorte de m'aider un peu plus loin de ma personne?  
Il chassa d'une main courroucée celle du roux. Renji fronça à son tour les sourcils.

-Je le fais pour vous.

-Va le faire plus loin.  
Ce n'était plus une question mais un ordre, Renji grimaça en reculant, il se mit sur les talons en soupirant.

-C'est une situation aussi embarrassante pour vous que pour moi, mais je vous jure que si j'avais vraiment le choix, je le ferais de chez moi!  
Byakuya se redressa pour de bon.

-Et je peux savoir ce que tu vas faire?!  
Renji lui montra ses mains.

-Rien qui ne vous fera mal.  
Il y eut un silence et Renji sût qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

-Hors de ma chambre!  
Siffla le brun de rage, un tic de colère agitant ses traits, retenant son bras d'aller étrangler son sous-capitaine.

-Ca va vite, pas besoin d'en faire une jaunisse! Je le fait et je m'en vais! On aurais déjà finit si vous...  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase... A sa grande surprise un poing s'abatit violement sur le sommet de son crâne, il fixa de longues minutes le noble dont le reaitsu commençait sérieusement à flanber. C'était bien la première fois que le noble portait la main sur lui!

-Hors de ma portée! Je dois déjà supporter ta proximité mais ne pousse pas l'insolence!  
Il avait à demi élevé la voix, Renji recula pour de bon et leva les mains en signe de soumission.

-C'est bon, ne vous énervez pas!  
Il se frotta la tête, le noble ne l'avait pas raté!

-Je n'ai pas le choix, je vous l'ai dit... Je dois rester auprès de vous.

-Et cela nécessite que tu prennes de pareille liberté?! Que je sache, je ne passais pas mon temps à te couver pour te rééquilibrer.  
Renji sentit la colère monter.

-Ce n'est pas pareil! Je vous ferais savoir que moi j'ai atteind l'éveil, et que ce n'est encore qu'une latence chez vous, et que je suis beaucoup plus sensible que vous sur les fluctuations des humeurs!  
Il se massa pour de bon la tête.

-Rien que le fait de rester dans le même bureau que vous sufisait amplement à me taper sur les nerfs!  
Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le noble ne l'attrape par le col et ne le tire, il allait l'envoyer pour un séjour indéterminé à la 4éme Division!

-Ce que je veux dire!  
Renji le coupa et reprit un peu son souffle.

-C'est que j'ai absolument besoin de contact physique avec vous! Vous n'êtes pas aussi sensible que moi, si je dois vous injecter du reaitsu, il faut qu'il y ait le moins d'espace entre nous.

-Que veux tu dire par le moins d'espace?  
La question mit un temps à franchir ses lèvres, comme s'il prenait enfin conscience de toute les implications.  
Le roux devint pivoine, baragouinant.

-Le moins tout en restant dans le respectable!  
Il y eut un silence et il le relâcha.

-C'est pour cette raison que tu étais dans le lit?  
Il y eut un flottement, Byakuya avait lui aussi détourné la tête.

-Lorsque je me suis réveillé... Tu...  
Renji eut un flash, puis dû acquiescer.

-J'ai paniqué... Votre état était beaucoup plus grave...

-Que vas tu faire maintenant?  
Le roux se demanda s'il avait plus de chance de survivre s'il lui laissait le temps de comprendre.

-Je n'ais jamais été très doué en nécromancie... Il me faut du temps pour me concentrer.  
Il se redressa, et ferma brièvement les yeux.

-Je vous demande juste de me faire confiance.  
Bien malgré lui le brun dû rester immobile lorsqu'il revint une fois de plus à son chevet.

-Restez assit, se sera plus facile...  
Il aurait préféré continuer à fixer un mur mais Renji toucha sa joue, le faisant tressaillir. Il eut du mal à masquer sa surprise. Il avait espéré quelque chose de moins direct.  
Leurs regards de croisèrent et par pur réflexe le brun posa sa main contre le torse du Abaraï à sa hauteur.  
Renji était deux fois plus nerveux que lui! Il avait déjà procédé de la sorte mais s'était toujours arrangé pour s'assurer qu'il fut parfaitement inconscient et au bord de la mort. Le malaise devint palpable lorsqu'il se rapprocha un peu plus de son visage. Il sentit la tension agiter le noble qui gardait un silence de marbre. Renji tentait d'ignorer son regard  
pesant. Agir avec le plus de sang froid et de naturel possible, même lorsque leurs soufflent se mêlèrent. Il n'était pas près de se concentrer...  
La proximité déboussola le roux, lui rappelant ce qui s'était produit ce jour là...  
La façon dont le brun avait gémit à la commisure de ses lèvres, la plainte de souffrance roulante qui avait émergé de son corps et qu'il avait aspiré. Le vertige de se tenir bien trop près de lui pour son propre bien.  
Byakuya eut envie de le gifler lorsqu'il recula, totalement confu.

-Qui a t-il?

-Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça!  
Renji lui tourna le dos, tentant d'éteindre le feu de son visage.

-C'est déjà assez gênant...

-Et bien tu n'as qu'à fermer les yeux! Siffla le brun.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, je vais le faire!  
Il lui fit de nouveau face, avec la même délicatesse que la première fois, il lui releva le menton. Enfin le noble réagit, lui tenant la main alors qu'il l'obligeait à relever le visage vers lui. Renji eut encore un mouvement d'incertitude.

-Taïcho?  
Leurs souffles se mêlaient pour de bon, la question obligea le Kuchiki à stopper sa première impulsion.

-Laissez moi faire.  
Il eut du mal à ne pas reculer, de longues minutes il se demanda ce que le roux allait faire, son coeur avait décidé de s'emballer un peu. Et avant qu'il ne comprenne Renji posait absurdement le front contre le sien restant conte lui. Il fronçait les sourcils, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer. Byakuya sentit la gêne lui brûler le visage! Tentant de se calmer et de faire comme si de rien n'était, il sursauta lorsque l'autre main du roux vint se poser sur son autre joue, lui tenant le visage entre ses paumes. Il sentit Renji s'appuyer contre lui et par pur panique il agrippa la tenue de son sous-capitaine.

-Tout ira bien...  
La voix du Abaraï sonnait comme un murmure réconfortant, la panique était bien à deux doigts de le faire repousser purement et simplement Renji. Son pouls s'accéléra lorsqu'il se rendi compte qu'il ne pouvait échapper au fait de respirer son souffle...  
La chaleur lui brûla tendrement la peau, coulant sur ses pomettes, il sentit la première vague lui fouetter le visage. C'était une proximité inconvenante, pas étonnant que Kyoraku est faillit saigner du nez en les voyant ainsi! L'étourdissement lui fit fermer les yeux, Byakuya serra la mâchoire.  
Il connaissait cette chaleur possessive qui l'enveloppait, le roux se pencha plus sur lui, son coeur rata deux battements puis repartit dans une course furieuse.

-Ren...  
Il aurait mieux fait de se taire! Ses lèvres effleurèrent celle de son cadet lui envoyant des ondes dans le corps. Le Abaraï n'avait pas mentit avec cette histoire de proximité, c'était comme si sa peau criait au moindre contact aussi infime soit-il. Les mèche rouge cascadèrent sur ses mains, étonnement soyeux.  
Une plainte émergea de son fukutaïcho, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux, sa gorge s'assécha, le choc le tétanisa au contact.  
Il n'y avait plus rien comme distance entre leurs lèvres jointes! Le vent fit claquer les baldaquins du lit. Alors là était le fin mot de l'histoire...

Pour lui transfuser du reiatsu le roux devait l'embrasser.

* * *

And that's all? Suite au prochain chapitre!^^

Béli: Alors ma Lily? Que penses tu de ce chapitre? Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire ce premier baiser, mais pour te faire patienter je me suis dit pourquoi pas?! La suite est un peu toute tracée tu sais... Après le prochain chapitre, le reste tablera sur le couple et comment ils se tournent autour. On dirait pas, mais crois moi, notre noble va se faire des cheveux blancs à se demander s'il peut tolérer ça, et Renji si il peut arrêter d'aimer ça! j'espère que ça vous a plu chères lectrices(teurs)!

lily: j'adore!!! kyaah!! et vous? *-*-, j'ai hâte, j'ai hâte ...

Béli: de quoi?O.o

lily: de les voir enfin ensemble!!^^ merci de ce petit encas pour patienter!! je compte sur toi pour un beau lemon!!^^ bien que quelques petits limes d'abord me feraient supra plaisir!!*--*

Béli: hihi! on verra ;)


	27. Chapter 27: Intolérance

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disreali  
Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas ma propriété... *Récite Béli sur un ton monocorde* Bon, maintenant je peux avoir une chance d'avoir une réponse pour ma demande?  
Couple: Bya/Ren  
Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime ! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin ? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit ?

**Il fut écrit...**

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.  
Chapitre XXVI: Intolérance.

Byakuya froissa les draps en ouvrant ses paupières lourdes, chassant de la main ses mèches. Mokona ne l'avait pas réveillé et le soleil était venu taper sur sa peau. De mauvaise humeur il se tira du lit songeant aux responsabilités qui lui restait, notamment la pile de dossier sur son bureau.  
Renji pesta en ramassant les feuilles qui lui avait échappées et c'est à ce moment que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sans avertissement. Il se raidit sur place, grimaçant à l'idée que son supérieur allait sans doute le fusiller du regard après la soirée d'hier.

A quatre pattes, le roux releva les yeux sur la noble qui le dévisageait, outrée jusqu'à la racine des cheveux!  
-Je vous avais prévenue que Byakuya-dono n'était pas encore disponible.  
Mokona à trois pas, parla assez fort, d'un ton poli mais détaché, sans doute qu'elle avait tenté de retenir en vain l'autre femme.

-Où est-il?  
Renji attrapa la feuille la plus proche, avisant que la dernière était otage de la sandale de son vis-à-vis, et que le noble n'apprécierait pas la marque sur le formulaire administratif. En plein dans sa réflexion, la voix claqua.

-Debout.  
Il tressaillit et par pur automatisme s'exécuta, Mokona se frappa le front.  
Il venait de contrevenir à ce que lui avait dit le noble soit: rester à l'écart.

-Dites-moi où est mon fils.  
Le Abaraï perdit ses couleurs en serrant les dossiers qu'il tenait. Il fixa la feuille sous son pied, songeant qu'il finirait sans doute pareille sous le pas du Kuchiki...  
S'il restait quelque chose de lui après ça.  
Il fallait bien que la mère du noble vienne piquer une colère au moment où son fils semblait retenu ailleurs. Ce qui était vrai, même si Renji ne pouvait supposer que ce soit par son lit.

-Noble... Kuchiki-dono.  
C'était sans doute le titre le plus honorifique que l'on puisse donner à un Kuchiki, et à vrai dire il avait été à deux doigts de la nommée : Kamisama.  
Mokona fit une brève prière avec le peu d'espoir que le Abaraï se taise.

-Et bien...  
En l'entendant, elle se dit qu'elle devait être damnée pour que le ciel exauce si peu ses vœux et la pousse ainsi vers le gouffre.

-Kuchiki-taïcho s'excuse de vous faire ainsi patienter indignement, mais il souhaite par dessus tout s'entretenir avec vous sous peu...  
Mokona s'étrangla mentalement! Il n'avait pas osé faire ça!  
En parlant Renji leva les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil plus perçant sur la noble. Découvrant la mère du très noble chef de clan. Elle avait l'air d'avoir pas mal de caractère...  
La noble sembla attendre, il baissa de nouveau les yeux.

Règle numéro 1: Lorsqu'un noble vous parle ne pas le dévisager.  
-C'est assez délicat, il souhaiterait... Un entretien privé avec vous.

Règle numéro 2: Peser ses mots tout en restant le plus équivoque possible.  
-C'est pour cela qu'il vous demande de bien vouloir l'attendre dans l'autre bureau....

Règle numéro 3 : Filer le bébé ni vue, ni connu.  
Mokona se dit que ce gamin devait être totalement fou pour faire une chose pareille! Engager ainsi le nom du noble en son absence tenait de la démence!

-Mon fils...

-S'excuse de la déconvenue de la situation.  
Et de surcroît il la coupait! o.0 Dieu lui vienne en aide! Le Abaraï ouvrit rapidement la porte, lui indiquant son propre bureau. Elle passa sous son nez alors qu'il s'écartait respectueusement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Mokona.

-Trouvez-le! Il siffla tout bas.  
Elle recula comme s'il venait de la menacer.

-Quoi?  
Il s'avança de deux pas vers elle, pour être hors de porter de l'autre femme.

-Trouvez-le! Il a pas pu aller bien loin! Je sais qu'il est ici, trouvez le et dites lui que sa mère veux le voir!  
Elle lui aurait arraché la tête, serrant le poing la vielle intendante plissa les yeux.

-Qui vous dit que je sais ou il est?!  
Renji sursauta, comprenant dans quel pétrin il venait de mettre les pieds.

-Vous...  
La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, laissant entrer... Le Kuchiki en personne! Comme quoi, parfois il entend les prières et les exaucent!  
Il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour comprendre qu'il était d'une humeur exécrable.

-Mokona, j'aurais deux mots à te dire  
Celle-ci tressaillit se demandant ce qui pouvait clocher pour qu'on lui fasse pareille remontrance. Trop heureux d'avoir le noble sous la main, le Abaraï ne songea pas à déguerpir, et lorsque Byakuya le fusilla … Il déchanta, s'interrogeant sur comment quitter la pièce en un seul morceau et de préférence pas en lambeau...

-Ne serais-ce pas une page de dossier...  
Le roux pâlit et son attention revint sur le document.

-Et bien...  
Commença à baragouiner le malheureux fukutaïcho qui revit à la baisse ses espoirs. Souhaitant sortir plus vivant que mort.  
Il s'avança vers le brun.

-Votre mère souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous.  
Le Kuchiki eut du mal à cacher son tressaillement, Renji en profita pour ramasser la feuille.

-J'ai à faire... Mokona, voit pour cela je suis occupé et ne pourrais la rece....  
-Elle est juste à coté!  
Renji effectuait une retraite stratégique hors de portée du noble, c'est à dire le plus près du bureau et de la fenêtre. Il avait soufflé les quelques mots, priant pour qu'on ne l'entende pas de l'autre pièce. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son bureau.

-Comment cela est-il possible?  
Ce qui se traduisait par: Qui est responsable que je lui explique la base douloureuse du Kido?

-Demandez à votre si compétent fukutaïcho!  
L'intendante ne masqua même pas son sourire. Byakuya eut un moment d'immobilité.

-Mokona, sert lui un thé... J'ai à parler à Renji.  
La vielle femme acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle referma derrière elle.

-Décidément, tu es un peu trop souvent désigné comme étant la source de mes préoccupations lorsque je cherche à la nommer... Abaraï.  
Il s'avança vers le roux qui serra les pauvres dossiers, se disant qu'il pourrait toujours les lui jeter à la tête en s'enfuyant. L'utilisation de son nom était généralement suivit 3/4 du temps d'un : « Shire senbonzakura ».

- Comment peux-tu me l'expliquer?  
Renji ne se leurra pas, ce n'était pas une issue qu'il lui proposait, mais l'occasion d'atténuer sa punition... Avec de la chance, il lui laisserait peut-être ses bras.

-C'est... Votre mère.  
Cette réponse parut la plus illogique que l'on puisse lui donner. Il devait avoir une petite mise au point Byakuya prit son mal en patience.

-Nous verrons ceci après... Que lui as tu dis pour qu'elle m'attende?  
Parce qu'il savait déjà que le Abaraï l'avait mit dans une situation périlleuse, il se doutait que Renji avait dû avancer des arguments incroyables pour convaincre son acariâtre mère de bien vouloir s'asseoir dans ce maudit bureau!  
Lui qui devait toujours se déplacer parce qu'elle refusait vertement d'entretenir la moindre discussion avec lui dans son bureau de capitaine.

-Je lui ais dit que vous deviez l'entretenir de quelque chose....  
Il fronça les sourcils.

-C'est à dire?

-Que vous souhaitiez un entretien privé pour lui dire quelque chose de délicat.  
Byakuya tressaillit visiblement, décontenancé.

-De?  
Il se reprit aussitôt.

-Je.. Bien j'aviserai.  
Renji lui avait passé une sacré corde autour du cou! Mais lui laissait pas mal de leste.

-Ne bouge pas d'ici.  
Il se dirigea vers l'autre bureau, laissant un Renji mortifié. Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour!  
Byakuya referma la porte derrière lui, Mokona finissant de servir la noble lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait lui annoncer!

-Mère... Mokona, tu peux disposer.  
Comment ne pas lui mentir? Il ferma brièvement les yeux lorsqu'elle passa à coté.  
La femme lui fit face.

Renji avait eut le temps de reclasser toutes les pages qu'il avait fait tomber lorsque la porte s'ouvrit laissant sortir la femme qui ne lui porta pas la moindre attention. En la voyant passer il sut que son tour était venu.

-Renji.  
Il sursauta, puis sachant que c'était inévitable se dirigea vers son bureau. Le noble se massait les tempes.

-Taïcho?  
Il passa prudemment la tête, puis se décida à entrer.

-C'est la dernière fois que je te le dit. N'adresse pas la parole au noble, sauf salutation. Surtout si ce sont des membres du clan. Rukia y comprit.  
Il devint livide, puis hocha la tête. Byakuya lui fit face.

-Hier soir, tu as marché sur le pied de Tite Mizawa., tu as bousculé Rukia, tu as taché le kimono de dame Okomo, renversé la tasse de...

* Dix minutes plus tard*

-... et informé abusivement un membre du clan que je souhaitais m'entretenir avec lui.  
Le roux était écarlate. Renji savait que cette soirée avait été un fiasco, après qu'on l'ai vu assit à coté du noble, il avait tenté de rester le plus à l'écart.

-Tu conviendras que tu as largement outrepassé les bornes.  
Il ne pouvait pas dire grand chose, mais la colère montait indéniablement. Le silence pesa.

-Je n'y peux rien...  
Siffla agacé le Abaraï.

-J'ai parfaitement conscience que nous ne sommes pas du même monde!  
Le sort de bakudô lui coupa le souffle, et avant qu'il ne se rende compte le noble était déjà auprès de lui.

-Ais au moins la décence de ne pas insulter mon honneur.  
La porte s'ouvrit, Mokona pila sa mâchoire se décrochant.

-Je...

-Dehors!  
Elle ne se fit pas prier. Il lui attrapa les cheveux, tirant pour le relever et l'obliger à le regarder en face. Le noble était autant hors de lui que le Abaraï.

-Cesse de te dresser sur mon chemin. De saccager tout ce à quoi je tiens.  
Le roux eut du mal à déglutir.

-Nous sommes liés qu'on le veuille ou non!  
Byakuya eut l'envie incontrôlable de lui enfoncer profondément l'épée dans le flanc. Le regard du roux ne faiblit pas....

_« Liés? »  
_

La colère faisait onduler l'air autour d'eux, il avait sans doute fêlé une ou deux cotes de son subordonné, et avant qu'il ne comprenne leur reiatsu satura la pièce. Comme autant d'étincelle près à embraser leurs raisons.

-Nous n'avons rien en commun! Ne t'obstine pas sur cette voie!

-Sinon?!  
Ils avaient dépassé la limite depuis bien longtemps. Le brun recula.

-Il n'y a rien... Strictement rien, entre nous.

"_Même pas ce baiser_" Songea le Kuchiki en le relâchant.

Renji s'échoua lourdement. Le sort d'entrave disparût libérant le roux qui se tint les cotes.

-ça... C'était avant.  
Le murmure stoppa Byakuya, il devait s'éloigner pour ne pas commettre un geste irréparable. Renji se redressa.

-Bien avant...  
Il n'osa pas regarder le dos du noble.

-Même si vous n'avez pas la force de l'admettre.  
C'est vrai que tous ses repères s'étaient fait la malle durant les dernières 72 heures, que le monde avait tendance à se retrouver la tête en bas, et le corps du noble entre ses bras. Mais il était désormais indéniable que Byakuya Kuchiki et lui partageaient quelque chose.

-C'est…

-On y peut rien !  
Byakuya lui fit face, excédé qu'il lui coupe de nouveau la parole, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait à Renji mais il restait convaincu qu'après ça le roux ne serait plus jamais le même !

-ET SI J'AVAIS EUT LE CHOIX…

Il eut juste le temps de se reculer, la lame traça un sillon carmin déchirant le kimono, il se rejeta en arrière, le fil de l'épée caressant sa gorge, l'obligeant à fixer son supérieur dans les yeux.  
Il ne savait même pas ce qui le retenait, pourquoi sa main s'était figée, pourquoi la tension et l'énervement qui le taraudaient s'étaient ainsi cristallisé dans son geste. Cela lui ressemblait si peu toute cette rage contenue ! Comme si tout d'un coup son corps reprenait conscience et lui échappait.

-Renji…  
Cela ne voulait rien dire pour lui, mais cela voulait tout dire pour le roux.

-Je l'aurais refais…  
Ce n'était qu'un murmure qui heurta le brun tout en le laissant hébété. Renji cru discerner de l'incompréhension dans le mouvement de ses prunelles.  
Il se souviendrait toujours de la surprise stupéfiante qui l'avait figé en sentant les lèvres du noble sur les siennes. Il avait tout fait pour garder ses distances, pour ne pas céder à l'envie du contact…

Ce n'était pas si simple que ça de transfuser, il devait être d'abord certain que le reiatsu du noble soit arrivé à un stade de mutation assez critique pour accepter.  
Jusque là il ne faisait que couler de sa pression spirituelle en lui pour que le rejet de base ait lieu et que le noble se rééquilibre naturellement.  
Une fois le cap du non retour entamé il n'avait plus le choix et modifiait le sien pour apporter l'essence vitale qui s'épanchait.

Oh, il avait bien conscience de ne pas être parfait, ni irréprochable… Et la première fois que leurs lèvres s'étaient jointes c'était plus dut aux circonstances, quoique déplacées. Mais lorsque le noble avait accédé à cet échange en pleine conscience…  
Il n'arrivait pas encore à le définir, mais c'était là, entre eux, presque palpable.

Un aveu qui n'en était pas un, une permission vers l'enfer, une corde qui les entravait aussi bien qu'elle ne les liait.  
Quelque chose que le brun refusait de toute la force de sa raison et dont il n'en parlerait sans doute jamais.  
Quelque chose que le roux agrippait rageusement avec son instinct qu'il refusait de tenter d'analyser.

C'était sans doute à la base un simple quiproquo, une erreur absurde du Kuchiki, un dérapage du Abaraï. Mais le résultat restait le même : L'envie de l'un d'embrasser, et la faiblesse de l'autre de se laisser faire. Après tout, Byakuya n'avait rien dit, trop surprit de l'apaisement… Se disant quelque part au fond de lui, que si le prix à payer pour un tel soulagement n'était qu'un simple baiser, il restait vraiment dérisoire et que si ce n'était que ça, il s'en accommoderait.  
Mais à l'heure actuelle, ce qu'il ne saisissait pas encore, c'était l'ampleur de ce lien, de cette attache, il ne voyait pas encore à quel point la corde à son cou se resserrait. C'est à peine s'il comprenait de quoi parlait Renji.

Son sous-capitaine n'allait pas chercher plus loin que la brûlure du baiser, il se fichait des circonstances, pour lui cela restait incontestable. Byakuya n'avait pas refusé…  
A dire vrai, la première fois… Il l'avait presque cherché.  
Ce que craignait le roux à présent c'était le glissement qu'avait opéré en lui cet échange. En lui, le mouvement avait prit une ampleur cataclysmique. Il n'y avait pas de sentiment, juste une confusion d'émotions, puis l'émergence de cette certitude.

_« Il ne laisserait plus jamais le Kuchiki. »  
_

Mokona dû juger que le chef de clan avait dû finir de massacrer les restes de son fukutaïcho puisqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau la porte. Plus tard elle s'étonnera du soulagement qu'elle avait éprouvé à constater qu'il était toujours en vie !  
Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil désapprobateur à Byakuya, plus pour la forme que pour le fond, se raclant doucement la gorge.

-Byakuya-sama…  
Il tressaillit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

-Tuer votre fukutaïcho à l'heure actuelle est sans doute une chose assez peu judicieuse.  
Il eut un bref reniflement comme amusé.

Il ne tuerait pas Renji, et celui-ci le savait pertinemment… Pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, il était incapable de mettre un terme à cette existence et son subordonné en avait conscience. Comme si Renji avait comprit le pourquoi… Et cela le mit profondément mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi ?

Mokona releva un sourcil, mais la question ne lui était pas adressée. Il abaissa sa lame cherchant dans ces prunelles la réponse.  
La question toucha Renji, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'il refusait d'appréhender.

_« Pourquoi ? »  
_

* * *

Quelque part, à leurs insu, la page fut tournée en arrière revenant vers le début…  
L'encre d'un bleu roi pâlit, puis la phrase toute entière vacilla… Et s'effaça.  
Comme toutes celles après elle, la phrase laissa la place à la page immaculée…  
Comme si rien n'avait été écrit. Rien… Même pas :

_Puis le Gotei 13 pleura la mort de l'un des plus grands capitaines :_

_Byakuya Kuchiki._

******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Chapitre 26 en boîte ! ^__^ Ca commence à se corser ! Bonjour les prises de tête ! La fin est un peu décalée, mais j'ai trouvé que pour une chute c'était plutôt bien. Encore un chapitre pour se débarrasser de Rukia et je pourrais commencer à les torturer en paix !  
Je te rassure Lily ! Non, ce n'est pas une death-fic, j'ai simplement voulut souligner que ce qui avait été écrit c'était effacer ! Quoique du coup on ne sait pas encore ce qui va le remplacer…  
Toute une histoire pour un petit bisou chaste… Je ne veux pas voir ce que ça va donner pour le reste ! Je n'ai pas mit le rated M pour décorer… Pas de lemon avant le chapitre 36 !  
Alors ? Tu penses quoi ? Review ?


	28. Chapter 28: Quiproquo et dispute

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disreali  
Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas ma propriété... *Récite Béli sur un ton monocorde* Bon, maintenant je peux avoir une chance d'avoir une réponse pour ma demande?  
Couple: Bya/Ren

**NOTE**: Béli s'excuse de ce retard. Le site pour une raison que j'ignore jusqu'à maintenant refusait que j'enregistre le chapitre... L'affaire est réglé! Il est un peu plus long. J'espère vous faire plasir! Encore un grand merci à ma Lily! Et mes lectrices, mon M. Lapin et tout ceux qui prenne la peine de ma laisser une review.

Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit?

**Il fut écrit...**

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.  
Chapitre XXVII: Quiproquo et dispute.

Lorsque l'intendante fit coulisser la porte et entra, Renji resta de longues minutes surprit de voir la trousse de premier secours qu'elle portait... A vrai dire, il s'était persuadé que celle-ci devait non seulement le tenir en basse estime, mais de surcroît le détester royalement...

Face à sa perplexité elle avait reniflé dédaigneusement, puis sans plus s'expliquer, Mokona avait commencé à soigner les blessures infligées par le chef de clan à son subordonné.  
Dire que Byakuya ne l'avait pas raté serait un euphémisme grotesque, mais en même temps Renji se dit qu'il n'avait pas fait grand chose pour apaiser le brun.

Le Abaraï restait sombre, il se sentait un peu minable et désorienté, il y avait tellement de non dit, cette discussion avait surtout le mérite de l'avoir plongé dans le brouillard de la réflexion. Ils avaient fait exploser la bulle du malaise sans pour autant se débarrasser du noyau. Cette scène n'avait pas répondu au problème, ni aux multiples autres interrogations qui restaient tapies sous la surface, comme un iceberg.  
-Ce n'est pas lui qui m'envoie...  
Elle semblait répondre à l'interrogation muette du roux, celui-ci se gifla d'avoir songé une seule seconde à cette possibilité... Après tout, il avait bien été à deux doigts de le fendre en deux!

-J'ai rarement vue Byakuya-sama aussi furieux...  
Mokona laissa un silence, puis à sa grande surprise reprit.

-Mais cela lui passera. Il a toujours été un peu trop prompt au courroux.

-Rien ne vous oblige à faire ça...

-Effectivement... Mais cela m'ennuierait de laisser l'une des rares personnes à tenir tête à  
Byakuya-sama, dans un tel état.  
Il se demanda si c'était un compliment, elle sembla le scruter.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi il en retourne... Mais je l'ai rarement vue aussi concerné et impliqué.  
Le dîner avait été l'un des meilleurs depuis bien longtemps.  
La veille le noble avait été tout simplement superbe, sans qu'elle ne comprenne d'où lui vienne cette nouvelle vitalité. Il semblait avoir reprit vie, l'élégance avait marqué chacun de ses gestes même les plus infimes, rien que son port de tête avait infime-ment changé.  
Il avait tout simplement envoûté l'auditoire. A coté il y avait bien eut les rumeurs à cause du Abaraï mais le garçon avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

-Je sais que vous ne m'appréciez pas particulièrement... Je vous remercie de vous soucier de mon état.  
Renji soupira en s'inclinant un peu pour la remercier des soins, il aurait eut du mal à se soigner seul. La vielle femme resta figée, surprise et brutalement embarrassée.  
C'était un véritable geste de noblesse et d'humilité, d'autant plus frappant qu'il était spontané. Elle se racla la gorge.

-Nous dirons que vous m'aviez laissé une mauvaise première impression...  
Elle se leva.

-Sur ce essayez de ne pas l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, je vous conseil de vous tenir à distance du bureau aujourd'hui.  
Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir il l'arrêta.

-Je pourrais sans doute me rendre utile d'une autre façon alors.  
Comment un homme pouvait-il avoir un tel comportement de gamin?  
Tout d'un coup elle songea que le Abaraï avait grandit avec Rukia, et qu'ils devaient sans doute avoir à peu près le même âge... Encore un enfant.  
(Pour ceux qui en doute, Mokona est presque aussi vielle que Yamamoto! ^__^)

-Et bien...

Renji se dit qu'il s'était encore fait avoir alors qu'il portait difficilement le tas de draps comme lui avait demandé Mokona. Au moins ici, il ne risquait pas de tomber sur un noble!  
Le couloir était désert, il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus la pile... Se demandant où était le fameux placard.  
Son cœur bondit lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette et c'est sans réfléchir qu'il l'aborda.

-Oï Rukia!  
La Kuchiki se tourna vers lui, alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur.

-Mokona m'a dit de ranger tout ça... Tu saurais pas où se trouve le placard?

-Renji?  
Elle se détendit.

-T'es vraiment un inutile! Boke!

-Hey! Tu pourrais au moins me dire bonjour!

-Pff. Par là...  
Il ne savait pas comment lui dire, mais il se sentait soulagé de la voir, à part lors des dîners il n'avait pas réussi à l'apercevoir. Sauf la veille où il l'avait bousculé.  
Alors qu'il marchait il pût enfin lui adresser la parole.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il va bien.  
Elle lui jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, attrapant au vol l'information.

-Nii-sama...  
Ce n'était qu'un murmure, il ne savait pas quoi dire de plus pour la réconforter. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant.

-On est où là?  
S'enquit le roux.

-A la réserve de l'aile Est.  
Il regarda derrière lui, se demandant comment il ferait pour retrouver sa route dans ce dédale de couloir. Pour une réserve s'en était une.

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de nobles dans le coin...  
Souligna le Abaraï.

-Je sais.

-Pourquoi? C'est une aile réservé au domestique?

-Non, c'est une aile privée... On l'utilise surtout pour les membres du clan malade, elle est un peu plus reculée.  
Renji enregistra en entrant après elle.

-C'est vraiment calme ici... J'envie ceux qui y dorment.  
Elle le fixa alors qu'il posait le tout à l'intérieur d'un autre placard assez grand pour accueillir Komamura. C'était plus une sorte de débarras.

-Comment ça?  
Il piqua la curiosité de Rukia.

-Y'a tellement de nobles au mètre carré que j'ai peur de leur marcher dessus!  
Rigola le roux en se frottant la nuque.

-Tu dors au manoir... Dans quelle aile?

-Heu...  
Il fut gêné de ne pouvoir répondre alors qu'elle élucidait d'elle même l'équation.

-Ce doit être l'aile principale, puisque tu es le garde de Nii-sama.  
Il leva une épaule.

-C'est si invivable?

-Atroce.  
Grimaça Renji se demandant s'il faisait bien de lui dire aussi franchement les choses.

-Tu es blessé! O.o

-Ah ça...  
Rukia se rapprocha de lui avisant les bandages qu'elle n'avait pas vu.

-Que t'est-il arrivé?

-Rien! Rien … Un... J'suis maladroit tu sais... J'ai... C'est pas méchant...

-C'est une blessure fait avec un zanpakuto ça...  
Il recula pour échapper à son analyse.

-Tu ne va pas me dire que tu as trébuché sur ton zanpakuto!  
Il grimaça.

-C'est pas le bon moment de parler de ça...

-Je dois avoir un baume cicatrisant dans ma chambre... Il faut passer quelque chose dessus.  
Il recula encore.

-Mais je t'assure que ça ira!  
Elle le fusilla du regard, et il ne pût que capituler. A sa grande surprise, elle l'emmena à quelque pas à peine de la réserve.

-C'est ta chambre?!

-Assieds-toi je le ramène.  
Il observa le jardin, c'était une chambre agréablement spacieuse, il alla s'asseoir près de la porte ouverte. C'était toujours surprenant de voir qu'il suffisait de pousser une toison pour mettre les pieds dans un espace verdoyant presque intemporel. Rukia lui balança le pot sur la tête.

-MAIS CA FAIT MAL!  
Cria le roux en lui faisant de nouveau face.

-Baka! Ça fait dix minutes que je te demande quel genre de thé tu bois!

-Bonjour l'hospitalité!

-Si c'est comme ça je ne t'en sers pas! Au lieu de bailler range la crème quelque part! Si tu l'oubli n'imagine pas que je te la rapporterai!  
Il scruta l'étiquette en marmonnant.

-Encore un truc de fille ça...  
Une main s'écrasa sur sa joue, laissant une marque rouge.

-MAIS POURQUOI TU M'AS GIFLE?!!

-Ça c'est pour ton commentaire déplacé! Et dit encore un truc et je te balance un sort de Kido!  
Il se figea à cette pensée, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'expérimenter pour la deuxième fois en une seule journée un sort de ce style.

-Ça va, ca va, merci!  
Il la rangea, elle lui servit malgré tout une tasse. Renji la remercia de nouveau.

-Alors tu comptes me dire qui t'a fait ça?

-Nnh?  
Il leva les yeux sur elle.

-Tu ne laisseras pas tomber...  
Il soupira.

-Mais je ne peux vraiment pas te le dire.

-Renji...

-Ne me regardes pas comme ça!  
Il se leva et alla s'asseoir un peu plus près du jardin installé sur le bord, ses pieds au dessus de l'herbe humide.

-Je suppose que c'est Nii-sama...  
Il sursauta alors qu'elle s'installait non loin de lui. Il s'étrangla avec sa gorgée, reprenant son souffle il la posa.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça?

-Tu es bête mais pas au point de tomber sur ton propre katana... Et puis tu n'as pas quitté ton poste suffisamment longtemps pour que ce soit un autre shinigami... Le seul à avoir un zanpakuto ici et à pouvoir l'utiliser c'est lui.  
Il mit un temps avant de parler.

-Alors pourquoi poser la question...

-Parce que je m'inquiète...  
Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel un peu dégagé.

-Autant pour lui, que pour toi.  
Elle tourna son regard vers lui, constatant que ses joues avaient prit une jolie couleur vive. Rukia éclata de rire.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi!

-T'es tout rouge! Elle se tapa le ventre.

-Ce n'est pas drôle...  
Grommela le roux en essayant de calmer le feu de son visage.

-Mais comme c'est mignon! Il suffit qu'une femme te dise qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi pour que tu rougisses!

-Rukia! C'est toi qui dis des choses embarrassantes!  
Il croisa les bras, elle lui tira la joue. Il se rappela à quel point elle pouvait être peste.

-Arrête ça!  
Il chercha à fuir sa prise alors qu'elle lui tenait les deux joues et se mit à les tirer, il tomba dans l'herbe en la repoussant. Morte de rire, elle le regarda se relever, il se jeta sur elle lui ébouriffant les cheveux en lui tenant la tête avec son bras.

-ARRÊTES! ARRÊTES!  
La voix de Rukia fut entrecoupée de rire alors qu'elle essayait de se défaire de lui, elle se mit à le chatouiller il se recula en se tenant les côtes douloureuses.

-Fais pas ça!  
Cracha le roux. Elle lui tira de nouveau les joues, il lui attrapa les mains alors qu'elle continuait de rire. Respirant plus librement elle lui souffla dans le visage, Renji lui avait manqué. Il se rendit enfin compte de leur trop grande proximité...  
Le sourire de Rukia ne faiblit pas et cela l'énerva étrangement, il ne savait pas si elle le narguait ou si elle était mal à l'aise. Sans doute un peu des deux.  
Alors que les minutes défilaient il sût que c'était passé... Il avait raté sa chance ou peut être pas. Il s'avança un peu sans conviction, elle gloussa.

-Tu es vraiment bête.

-Merci.  
Il n'y avait pas la moindre tension entre eux, juste de la proximité, elle lui attrapa la joue du bout de doigts et fit mine de la tirer une nouvelle fois.

-T'es chiante.

-Merci.  
C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit, les faisant sursauter tous les deux...  
Mokona grimaça en les apercevant, sa phrase mourant sur ses lèvres alors que Byakuya pilait en plein sur cette scène de Renji penché sur le visage de Rukia.  
Renji la relâcha aussi sec, devenant livide. Alors que Rukia se redressait un peu.  
Le Abaraï eut un écho de ce que lui avait dit le brun un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

«-_C'est la dernière fois que je te le dit. N'adresse pas la parole aux nobles, sauf salutation. Surtout si ce sont des membres du clan. Rukia y comprit._»

peine 24 heures écoulé et le noble le surprenait dans une situation bien plus que compromettante.  
Rukia se leva pour lui faire face.

-Ce n'est pas...

-Je ne veux pas savoir.  
Coupa froidement le chef de clan.

-Il m'avait pourtant semblé avoir été très clair Abaraï.  
En effet, plus clair et il serait mort! La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne t'ai pas donné cette chambre pour que tu puisses y inviter n'importe qui Rukia, sûrement pas un homme.  
Elle se redressa.

-Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, Renji et moi ne faisions que discuter. (Malgré les apparences...)  
Le Kuchiki resta un moment impassible.

-Discuter?  
Le ton froid du noble fit clairement comprendre qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable d'avoir ce genre de discussions avec n'importe qui.  
Mokona tressaillit à l'insulte, Rukia pâlit mortellement blessée, comme si elle tentait de reprendre son souffle coupé par l'injure.

-Renji n'est pas n'importe qui, et nous...  
Le brun releva un sourcil baissant la tête vers elle dédaigneusement.

-Vous?  
Elle serra le poing. Renji allait pour parler lorsqu'il vit Mokona lui faire des signaux de ne rien dire.

-Parliez sans doute du temps qu'il faisait... C'est pour cela que tu l'as ramené dans ta chambre.

-Nous ne faisions rien de mal! Je te le jure Nii-sama! On disc...

-Tu n'as pas à me jurer...  
Il fixait froidement Rukia.

-Je n'ai pas besoin des promesses d'une jeune fille assez écervelée pour ramener un homme dans sa propre chambre et capable de me dire qu'ils ne faisaient que parler du temps.  
C'était profondément injuste.

-Songe simplement que tu restes une Kuchiki...  
Il arrêta la main qui l'aurait sans doute giflé s'il n'avait pas eut autant de réflexe.

-Je ne vous permets pas...  
Rukia tremblait de rage en sifflant ces quelques mots à son adresse.

-Ni vous, ni personne de douter aussi outrageusement de mon intégrité.  
Elle se libéra de sa poigne.

-Je l'interrogeais sur votre état de santé puisque je ne suis pas assez digne de savoir si mon propre frère n'a pas de soucis autre que celle du clan.  
Il eut du mal à cacher sa surprise lorsqu'elle le poussa de toutes ses forces.

-Vous êtes détestable!  
Elle se réfugia dans la salle d'eau en claquant la porte derrière elle. Byakuya fit un geste pour la suivre mais Mokona pilla devant lui. Quelques secondes plus tard ils purent l'entendre éclater en sanglot.

-Byakuya-sama.  
Elle souffla à voix basse comme pour le rappeler à la réalité.

-Vos paroles ont été assez rudes... Ce n'est encore qu'une enfant.  
Elle se pencha vers Renji.

- Regardez-le... Cet idiot est couvert de terre. Ils devaient être en train de jouer.  
Elle soupira de lassitude.

- Laissez-moi lui parler.  
Le noble fixa la porte alors que les mots de son aînée imprégnaient son esprit.

-Ils ont grandit ensemble... Je suis sûr qu'ils étaient en train de se chamailler, quelque chose de bien innocent en somme.  
Il baissa les yeux sur elle.

-La colère d'un grand frère est souvent injuste, mais n'oubliez pas que Rukia et Renji ont toujours été aussi proche.  
Il savait qu'elle avait raison...  
Mais le mal était déjà fait.

-Quant à vous Abaraï-kun... Vous ne devriez pas laisser de telle situation se produire.  
Finalement la grande donneuse de leçon du jour fut encore la sage Mokona.  
La vielle femme savait pertinemment que la jeune Kuchiki gardait une très grande amitié pour ce gaillard roux. Tout en sachant que la peur la plus profonde de la jeune femme était de décevoir le chef de clan.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur en marmonnant pour elle même.  
-Les jeunes de nos jours... Pff, rien dans la tête...  
Byakuya resta devant la porte, indécis. Ce qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici c'était l'angoisse de ne pas savoir ce que faisait Rukia. Depuis qu'il l'avait recueillit il ne pouvait pas rester une minutes sans s'inquiéter d'où se trouvait sa sœur. Et c'est bien parce qu'il avait ordonné à Mokona de ne pas la lâcher d'une semelle qu'il avait été furieux de trouver l'intendante en train de servir du thé à un groupe de nobles au lieu de veiller sur Rukia.  
Difficile de savoir comment se comporter dans ce genre de situation, Renji aurait préféré que cette esclandre n'est jamais eut lieu...

-C'est ma faute.  
Souffla le roux alors que Byakuya se tournait vers lui, Mokona n'avait pas mentit il avait une brindille d'herbe dans les cheveux. Passer ses nerfs sur le malheureux en face de lui était sans doute la dernière chose à faire.

-Tu n'as pas des responsabilités à tenir?  
Ce qui voulait dire: Je tracerais moi-même, de ma lame l'épitaphe de ta tombe.  
Il se raidit de sa place en acquiesçant.

-C'EST UN IDIOT!  
La voix perçante de Rukia passa la toison, Renji se demanda si elle parlait de lui, il grimaça en imaginant la colère de celle-ci. Rukia n'était pas du genre à pleurer indéfiniment mais plutôt à coller une beigne. Il y eut un bruit de vaisselle.

-On devrait peut-être partir...  
La proposition du roux l'agaça, déjà le Abaraï se levait. Nouveau bruit de vaisselle.

-Taïcho... Il est préférable de...(Filer en douce?) Laisser Mokona s'en occuper seule.  
Non, Renji n'était pas plus fou que d'habitude.  
Mais entre un Kuchiki Byakuya hyper-protecteur et une Kuchiki Rukia énervée.  
Le choix était vite fait!

Quitte à rendre furieux le grand-frère, il préférait se le farcir que de se retrouver face à une Rukia de cette humeur. Et de toute façon il était costaud!  
Il préférait de loin une discussion avec senbonzakura qu'avec Rukia. La vague de reiatsu passa la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit violemment!

-DEHORS!  
Mokona recula en lui faisant face, l'intendante referma la porte, il cru l'apercevoir.  
La vielle femme fut heureuse de sortir entière de la pièce, elle se posa une main sur le cœur.

-Ce n'est plus de mon âge tout ça...  
Elle prit un mouchoir et s'essuya le front avisant le brun.

-Ah vous! Vous!  
Pointant le chef Kuchiki du doigt elle tentait de réfréner sa propre colère.

-A- t- on idée de tenir de telle propos à une jeune fille ?! Surtout à une Kuchiki!  
Byakuya sursauta un peu.

-Jugeote mon garçon, jugeote! On n'enguirlande pas quelqu'un avec si peu de preuves! Misère! Le sang vous est encore monté à la tête! Et je dois m'estimer heureuse qu'il n'ait pas pu noyer votre raison et votre cerveau!  
Renji eut la même réaction que le brun... Il connaissait parfaitement ce ton pour l'avoir expérimenter, il se raidit.

-Quant à vous!  
Renji recula comme si elle l'avait giflé.

-Vous n'auriez pas aimé qu'on tourne ainsi autour de votre propre sœur! Un peu de respect!  
Mokona tenta de se calmer.

-Vous êtes tous les deux des calamités! La petite n'avait nullement besoin que son propre frère ne la désavoue presque pour une bêtise d'adolescents. Je n'ai jamais critiqué vos mœurs moi... ET kamisama sait que j'en aurais eut l'occasion pour le nombre de fois où je vous ai retrouvé en présence de Yoruichi-sama nue!  
Byakuya devint cramoisi! Comme si le seul souvenir était suffisant pour lui brûler le visage.  
La porte s'ouvrit sur Rukia, Mokona s'écarta aussi sec. Renji recula instinctivement elle se retrouva face à son frère.

Pour la première fois, le noble pût voir une expression fermée et froide sur le visage si épanouit de la jeune Kuchiki.  
-L'heure tourne... Je dois m'assurer que les préparatifs de ce soir avancent bien... Tu me rejoindras aux cuisines Mokona.  
Il serait difficile de décrire l'aspect du brun au moment précis ou elle le snoba purement et simplement. Rukia était furieuse, mais surtout blessée dans son amour propre.  
La porte de la chambre claqua derrière elle. Il ne manquait plus que Rukia se mette à lui battre froid. Mokona secoua la tête face à l'air dépassé du brun.

-Je vous conseille de trouver quelque chose pour vous faire pardonner.

* * *

Il ne restait que trois quart d'heure avant le dîner, et Byakuya se rongeait encore les sangs de la dispute qu'ils avaient eut. Il s'était réfugié dans son bureau sous le prétexte de finir la paperasse...  
Cette soirée allait être un vrai calvaire... Il ne savait plus comment appréhender la jeune fille, cela faisait si longtemps que ce genre de préoccupations ne lui était pas venu. Tenir compte des sentiments d'une femme... Notamment de Rukia le dépassait un peu.  
Jusqu'ici il s'était tout simplement arrangé pour qu'elle ne mette pas plus sa vie en danger. Mais rien que l'idée qu'un homme quel qu'il soit puisse s'approcher d'elle lui relevait l'estomac.  
Il reposa rageusement les feuilles qu'il essayait de lire, on toqua mais il ne répondit pas et à son grand damne la porte s'ouvrit sur...

-Taïcho?

-Renji, je peux te promettre que je te tue si tu restes trop longtemps dans mon...

Sa phrase mourut alors qu'il levait les yeux sur lui. De toute évidence Mokona c'était acharné sur le malheureux.

Son habituel chignon avait été transformé en queue de cheval fournie tombant sur sa nuque, elle y avait fait une tresse mêlée d'or.  
Le kimono qu'il portait était d'un bleu nuit agréablement sombre, la ceinture était un autre cordage fait lui aussi d'or. Ses larges épaules, sa taille robuste, ses jambes puissantes étaient suivit par le contour de la tenue de cérémonie. Il ne portait pas d'écharpe, ce qui mettait sa nuque en valeur, alors que sa chevelure fauve se mariait naturellement avec son teint. Sans manche -ce qui est assez surprenant pour ce genre de tenue- on pouvait profiter de sa peau agréablement bronzé. Le brun pût remarquer qu'il portait une sorte de bracelet chapelet autour du poignet droit alors que l'autre était attaché à sa taille et retombait à sa gauche.

-T'es cheveux...  
Le murmure qui passa ses lèvres tenait autant de la surprise que de l'interrogation. Le roux semblait de bien mauvaise humeur, les sourcils froncés, la tenue cachait tout juste les bandages de ses blessures.

-Mokona m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas faire les choses à moitié, soit je les coupe court soit je les gardes long...  
Le roux n'était pas plus à l'aise avec son supérieur et c'est bien parce que l'intendante l'en avait clairement donné l'ordre qu'il se retrouvait là.  
C'est à ce moment que la fautive entra et referma la porte.

-Je n'ai fait qu'assouplir la base afin de donner un peu plus de longueur, il les aurait sans doute beaucoup plus long s'il acceptait de me laisser les conditionner pour...

-Je ne veux pas me faire permanenter!  
Le roux recula comme si elle tenait encore le fameux produit entre les mains, celle-ci renifla dédaigneusement.

-Et c'est moi qui n'ai pas de goût...  
Elle se tourna vers le chef de clan.

-Et je constate que vous n'avez pas encore jugé bon de vous paré...  
Souligna la vielle femme.

-Vous risquez d'être en retard...  
Le Kuchiki sembla devenir absent durant quelques minutes.

-Byakuya-sama?  
Il eut l'envie de lui dire d'annoncer qu'il ne se présenterait pas ce soir.

-Ça m'est égal...  
La phrase atone fit froncer les sourcils au Abaraï.

-Taïcho...

-Et au passage expliquez à votre stupide fukutaïcho qu'il doit porter la tenue complète.  
Byakuya releva un sourcil et fixa Mokona.

-Il lui manque un chapelet, mais il refuse vertement de le porter!  
Le roux fixa choqué l'intendante, celle-ci n'avait vraiment aucun scrupule à le vendre! D'ailleurs pour illustrer ce fait, Mokona posa devant le noble l'objet du litige.  
Le Kuchiki se sentait un peu trop las pour régler le différent entre les deux, Renji fit une chose pour laquelle il l'appréciait énormément… Il garda le silence.  
Mokona attendit que le brun réagisse, mais Byakuya semblait partit pour ignorer ce soir les recommandations qu'elle pouvait lui faire.

-Nous en discuterons plus tard...  
Finit par conclure le capitaine, Mokona roula les yeux vers le ciel.

-Je repasserai dans un quart d'heure...  
Comme si elle lui laissait le temps de revenir à lui-même, elle marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en refermant la porte.  
C'est l'inquiétude qui le mena vers son supérieur. Pas que Byakuya soit plus expressif que d'habitude (il suffit qu'il relève ou fronce un sourcil pour être terrible!). Mais il lui semblait que le noble était un peu trop renfermé pour son bien.

En avançant l'élancement de ses blessures lui rappela qu'il ferait mieux de peser plus attentivement ses mots et ses gestes.  
-Heu...  
Comme à son habitude Renji fut un exemple de subtilité.

-Vous vous sentez mal?  
Byakuya releva les yeux sur lui, le regardant de longues minutes, le faisant se sentir définitivement minable.

«_Mais bien sûr qu'il va te le dire! Et demande lui ce qu'il a mangé ce matin, je suis certain qu'il te répondra!_»

-Vous avez mangé quelque chose aujourd'hui?  
La question eut le mérite de les prendre tous les deux au dépourvu, Renji fut atterré de l'avoir posée, et Byakuya fut surprit de l'entendre. Durant de longues minutes il se demanda ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de Renji... Puis après réflexion, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait effectivement rien avalé.

-En quoi cela te regarde t-il?  
La question n'était rien d'autre qu'une remarque cinglante. Au moins le noble était encore capable d'être désagréable.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette...  
Continua le Abaraï, se disant que quitte à se faire écharper autant aller jusqu'au bout. Pour une raison qu'il ne trouvait pas encore, la présence du roux lui porta sur les nerfs.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues?  
N'oublions pas que quelques heures plus tôt le Abaraï avait non seulement violé son espace vital, mais qu'il avait prit aussi de sérieuses libertés avec «sa» sœur, et que Renji n'était pas encore mort. C'est que ce dernier devait vraiment être aimé des dieux.  
Renji ne tenta pas le Diable plus longtemps.

-Avec votre permission, je souhaiterais m'assurer de votre état.  
Autant lui dire clairement ce qu'il allait faire avant de se retrouver avec les tripes à l'air, l'autre sembla réfléchir.

-Tu es parfaitement capable de savoir mon état en restant d'où tu es.  
Souligna le brun désappointé, se souvenant parfaitement que le roux lui avait fait tout un speech sur le fait qu'il soit sensible aux moindres changements de ses humeurs... Ce qui mena Byakuya à en conclure par la même occasion que quel qu'est pût être l'expression qu'il avait affiché auparavant, son fukutaïcho savait sans le voir la réalité profonde de ses émotions.  
Renji essaya de minimiser la grimace qui lui vint.

-Je... C'est vrai... Mais...  
Il avança vers son supérieur.

-Je voulais surtout dire par là que... Je vais devoir...  
L'hésitation du roux lui mit la puce à l'oreille, il se redressa imperceptiblement.

-Oui.  
Renji s'avoua vaincu.

-Je vous prierais de ne pas m'en tenir rigueur.

Le cœur du Abaraï avait décidé de faire une série de saut périlleux, et de faire battre le sang à ses tempes. Il prit le silence du brun pour un consentement. Renji sentait bien que l'autre ne se laissait pas approcher sans méfiance.  
-Tu vas...

«_M'embrasser?_»

Les cheveux du Kuchiki se hissèrent sur sa nuque alors qu'il fixait Renji se plaçant juste à coté de lui, par réflexe il le suivit, se retrouvant presque face au roux. Byakuya se demanda si Renji était capable de lire en cet instant en lui, sauf que le roux était bien trop occupé à se calmer pour songer une minute à essayer d'analyser les fluctuations de son aîné.  
Alors que Mokona n'allait sans doute pas tarder à passer la porte, son subordonné porta la main à son visage, en un geste qui lui sembla devenir un peu trop habituel.

-Abaraï.  
Le nom fit tressaillir Renji, sa main trembla à la surprise du Kuchiki qui se demanda ce que cela pouvait bien cacher. Il vit le roux prendre une profonde inspiration...

-Si cela t'es si difficile, ne le fait pas.  
Les mots tombèrent lourdement, cachant la panique qui gagnait le chef de clan. Renji sentit la tension monter en lui alors qu'il se rapprochait.

-Un simple contact devrait suffire...

* * *

Mokona plissa les yeux et se prépara mentalement à soutenir une discussion avec le prestigieux chef du clan Kuchiki. Par réflexe elle tira sa tenue et refit un pli de son kimono elle devait composer avec le «jeune» Byakuya qui n'était déjà pas facile à cerner - surtout lorsqu'il fait comme bon lui semble. Et le fougueux et irréfléchi Abaraï qui semblait aussi têtu que son capitaine. Elle s'était demandé comment ces deux là faisait pour travailler dans le même bureau sans que l'un d'eux n'en pâtisse durablement.

-Byakuya-sama. Je...  
Elle se figea, essayant de comprendre la scène. Renji plié en deux, un noble debout à l'autre bout de la pièce, des feuilles de dossier au sol.  
Renji se tenait les côtes, il avait pressentit que ces dernières allaient souffrir.

-J'arrive de suite...  
L'empressement du brun la laissa perplexe. Byakuya avait entendu le déclic de la porte, et son premier geste fut de frapper directement son vis-à-vis au niveau du torse pour le repousser et alors que Mokona était à deux doigts de les voir il avait fait un shunpô pour joindre la fenêtre.

-Je te conseil Renji de porter ce chapelet.  
Ce qui fut un ordre en réalité alors que le brun le laissait avec ses cotes criant. Pas de doute il avait usé d'un sort de Kido de niveau au dessus de 80 pour l'immobiliser.  
Il pût voir le dos du brun passer la porte, Mokona hésita à lui demander ce qui lui arrivait.

-J'ai... trébuché?  
Proposa sans conviction le Abaraï à son adresse, elle le regarda comme si un bras venait de lui pousser sur le front.

-Je ne veux pas savoir.  
Conclut-elle en suivant le brun afin de l'aider à fixer dans ses cheveux les fils d'or.

* * *

Byakuya tenta de faire comme si de rien n'était... Sauf que s'était le sixième convive à lui faire un compliment sur son teint. Il n'avait pourtant rien changé dans sa mise à la grande excitation des mères de familles qui redoublaient d'ingéniosité pour présenter leurs filles à tour de bras.  
Il esquissa un autre sourire poli qui eut le don de clouer sur place son vis-à-vis.  
Mokona pût surprendre un tic d'agacement sur le visage du noble qui lui avait fait brièvement face alors qu'elle lui désignait sa place pour la suite du dîner.  
Il avait bien du mouron à se faire, si au début il en avait douté, ce n'était plus possible à l'heure actuel... Rukia l'avait servi avec un détachement presque douloureux pour ceux ayant connaissance de leur affinité.

Byakuya essayait de se faire au désagréable sentiment de culpabilité qui lui tiraillait la conscience alors que sa sœur faisait l'un de ses plus beau sourire à un vieil homme. Il était un peu perdu dans ses réflexions lorsque le roux se racla la gorge comme pour lui rappeler sa présence.  
Le brun tourna très dignement la tête vers sa direction, gratifiant son subordonné suicidaire de son regard le plus vide et hautain qu'il est.

-Votre tasse est vide... Puis-je vous resservir.  
Que le roux puisse énoncer ce fait prouvait à quel point Rukia ignorait le chef de clan, c'était quelque chose d'inconcevable! Son masque ne bougea pas, il lui fallut soupeser rapidement les conséquences d'un tel geste en public.

D'une brève inclinaison de la tête il confia au bon soin de son cataclysmique fukutaïcho une théière en porcelaine fine plus ancienne que Mokona.  
Au point ou il en était, que Renji renverse le thé sur lui serait l'une des meilleures options envisageable. Le roux tenta d'être le plus délicat possible tout en sachant que tous les regards devaient s'être braqués sur lui, il fut intimement heureux que son kimono n'est pas de manches, elles avaient tendances à tremper dedans.  
La cause du roux n'était sans doute pas si perdue qu'il l'avait imaginé puisque sous les yeux des convives les plus proches il n'hésita pas à faire un service impeccable.  
Byakuya posa un regard sur lui en avisant qu'il versait le thé au trois tiers, en tenant la théière à deux tasses de hauteur, infusant les feuilles directement.  
L'opération finie, il servit Dame Okomo à sa portée en inclinant humblement la tête. Byakuya avait dû la déplacer en dédommagement du kimono que le Abaraï avait gâché.  
Mokona à trois pas, cacha de justesse son sourire derrière un éventail face à l'air ravie de l'autre femme, veuve.

-Et bien... Vous nous cachiez d'autre talent?  
Souligna-t-elle alors que son regard tombait sans vergogne sur les bras musclés et bronzés du plus jeune. Un tic discret agita la main du noble alors qu'il portait la tasse à ses lèvres. Renji s'inclina un peu plus et reprit sa place.

-Votre fukutaïcho cache t-il beaucoup d'autres qualités? Dans ce cas nous nous ferions un plaisir de le compter présent lors de nos cérémonies de thé.  
Byakuya releva un sourcil à son adresse, sans répondre il fit un signe simple de tête faisant comprendre qu'il enregistrait la requête.  
Renji se retint de souffler de fatigue, cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'ils étaient assit là sans que le brun n'esquive le moindre signe de douleur alors que son dos criait grâce.  
Lorsque le chef de clan annonça qu'il se retirait se fut comme si les cloches du paradis venaient de sonner aux oreilles du Abaraï, il lança un dernier sourire ravageur à leur vis-à-vis qui rougit sur place, alors qu'il emboîtait le pas à son supérieur. Le noble cru capter leur manège mais Renji fit mine de rester impassible, conquérant par la même occasion le cœur de l'autre noble.  
Ils avaient à peine refermés la porte derrière eux que Mokona le gratifiait d'une tape dans la dos en gloussant grassement.

-Bien joué!  
Le noble fixa son intendante félicitant le roux, fronçant un sourcil.

-C'était osé, mais vraiment bien orchestré!  
Le Abaraï rougit un peu.

-Qui pourrait résister à un jeune moine si entreprenant!

-Entreprenant?( Byakuya)

-Moine?! (Renji)  
La question du brun était très loin de son ton habituellement froid.

-Comment ça entreprenant?  
Il parla très vite en fixant les deux nouveaux compères.

-Et ce soir vous avez été particulièrement gracieux Byakuya-sama!  
Elle poursuivit comme s'il n'avait pas posé de question.

-Je vous ai rarement vue aussi... Avez vous apprit une bonne nouvelle? Vous avez sans doute enfin arrêté votre choix. Depuis hier vous avez l'air resplendissant!  
Mokona semblait ne plus vouloir tenir en place, elle s'activait autour de lui sans tenir compte du fukutaïcho elle libérait le noble des premiers artifices les plus voyants.

-Mais ce sourire, kamisama, ce sourire avant de partir... J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir, il me semble l'avoir entendu glousser... C'est la première fois depuis plus de vingt ans qu'elle laisse cours à ce genre de démonstration!  
Byakuya sentit un début d'agacement poindre le bout de son nez.

-Il suffit Mokona, ce n'était qu'un sourire... Nul besoin de t'agiter ainsi.

-Il faut absolument qu'il assiste à la cérémonie de demain...

-Hors de question.  
Byakuya se tourna dignement en direction de la salle d'eau, rendant sa sentence avant qu'elle n'est pût argumenter.

-Votre fukutaïcho est rompu à cet exercice! Vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'il le faisait!

-Renji à des fonctions, il ne peut pas négliger son poste pour ce genre de (futilités) distractions.  
Il avait hésité sur le dernier terme.

-Cela ne lui prendra que quelques heures, une fois où deux pas plus...

-Ce n'est pas son travail.  
Il passa la porte de la salle de bain, Mokona ne lâcha pas.

-Cela ferait une très forte impression...

-Il me semble avoir répondu à ta requête.

-Bien, bien, j'ai comprit... Si il vous est si indispensable vous pourriez venir avec lui, on ne vous voit plus beaucoup dans...

-Non.  
Elle eut du mal à étouffer son râle de rage.

-Vous n'allez pas passer vos journées enfermés avec lui dans ce petit bureau, il est capable de se tenir, autant vous rendre...

-Dehors.  
La voix claqua.

-Mais...

-Dehors!  
La porte claqua juste devant elle.  
Byakuya serra le poing et se tourna vers le miroir qui lui renvoya son propre reflet énervé.

-Vous ne m'avez pas donné son nom! Qu'elle est donc l'heureuse élue?  
Il fixa la toison.

-Qui dois-je mettre à votre droite au prochain dîner?!

-MOKONA!  
Il ouvrit la porte la faisant reculer comme si le diable venait de surgir face à elle.  
Il se reprit et siffla très bas.

-Je ne veux plus te voir!

-Comme vous le désirez!  
Elle avait un immense sourire.

-Dois-je prévenir le conseil sur votre nouveau choix?

-MOK'...  
Le reste du nom fut étranglé par sa colère, elle mit les poings sur les hanches.

-Pas la peine d'être pingre! Je sais parfaitement que quelque chose s'est produit! Tss! A d'autres! Ça ne marche pas avec moi! Vous aimez! Mais que ce soit clair, il faut suivre le protocole! Qui que se soit il faut faire l'annonce le plus tôt!  
Le noble eut l'air de tomber de haut.

-Je ne vais pas vous couvrir dans vos petites escapades!

-Je...  
Elle le fixa en levant la tête vers lui, il semblait abasourdi.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas encore déclaré! Kamisama! C'est une femme mariée?!

-Une veuve?

-Un autre chef de clan?  
La porte s'ouvrit violemment, Rukia ne s'excusa pas.

-Il fait encore des siennes! Je crois qu'il menace de brûler sa chambre! Oncle Serizawa veut son fusil!

-Misère...  
L'intendante se précipita, entraînant Rukia en claquant la porte derrière elles. Le brun fixa la place vide, puis ses prunelles se posèrent sur Renji qui avait assisté à la scène depuis le début.

Un sourire idiot plaqué sur le visage, le Abaraï se gratta la nuque.  
-Heu...

-Oui.

-Vous... Vraiment... Ah ahahah! Si... Pas... Elle... Je...  
Il le laissa continuer ainsi de longues minutes, alors que Renji se perdait dans son rire gêné.

-Je ne sais pas quel mouche l'a piqué, Mokona a sans doute bût trop de saké je n'ai pas l'intention de faire une telle annonce.  
Le brun fit claquer la porte de la salle de bain pour la dernière fois derrière lui, laissant Renji avec cette révélation.

Plus tard en se glissant dans son lit, le Kuchiki laissa un profond soupir de lassitude lui échapper. Froissant les draps dans lesquels il s'était allongé, Byakuya se roula sur le ventre, enfonçant le visage dans l'oreiller. L'esprit tiraillé par les réflexions de la vieille femme.  
Il avait l'air suffisamment resplendissant pour la persuader d'avoir arrêter son choix?  
Cependant rien n'avait changé dans sa vie... Rien, même pas le vide qu'avait laissé Hisana...  
Rien... A part...  
Il releva la tête et porta pensivement la main à ses lèvres...

«_Renji?_»

Il aurait mieux fait de se coucher, pourtant il restait appuyé contre la porte, se demandant si le brun dormait enfin. Fermant les yeux il pût capter les fluctuations de sa pression spirituelle très nettement et dire avant qu'il était sensible, depuis leurs échanges il avait l'impression d'être capable de le sentir pulser en lui.  
Mais pourquoi le noble lui avait-il dit ça? Cette histoire d'annonce ne le concernait pas après tout...  
N'était-ce pas le motif du bouleversement du Seireitei? On attendait fébrilement de voir avec qui le noble allait se remarier...  
Sa tête s'appuya contre la porte, il fronça les sourcils en sentant le pouls du brun, Byakuya était si proche et distant à la fois que s'en était déroutant.

* * *

L'ombre se glissa pour faire son rapport.  
-Alors?

-Comme je l'avais supposé, je n'ai pas pu me rapprocher de lui, quelqu'un se tenait devant ses appartements.  
Elle fit la moue.

-Alors le chef de clan Kuchiki n'a pas confiance en ses hôtes...  
Son kimono glissa sur son épaule la dénudant, elle ne fit rien pour le remettre en place, la peau dévoilée troubla son vis-à-vis. Posé sur la table ou elle s'accoudait vulgairement la bouteille de saké était tout juste entamée mais n'avait résolument pas sa place.

-Tss... Débarrassez vous du domestique qui...

-Il s'agit de son fukutaïcho...  
Elle eut un rire de dépit et se servit un autre verre de saké, l'autre resta immobile attendant la suite.

-Nous ferons comme il en a été convenu...

-Bien...  
Il s'inclina puis se retira sans rien rajouter.

-Laisses-moi te rendre tout ce que tu m'as donné... Byakuya Kuchiki.

* * *

Le noble finit de se vêtir, il inspira comme pour se donner du courage pour la nouvelle journée qui l'attendait. Il fronça les sourcils en se dirigeant vers la porte, et s'écarta trois secondes plus tard pour laisser choir son fukutaïcho à ses pieds, Renji s'était endormit contre celle-ci.  
-BLAM!

-AÏEEEEEEEEEEUH!  
Il serra ses cotes bien loin de se remettre de leur traumatisme, un tel traitement aurait scandalisé Unohana-taïcho!

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques?  
Il eut le plaisir de lever les yeux sur son supérieur le toisant de bon matin.

-Renji?

-Je...

Il se redressa, en grimaçant.  
-La porte...  
Relevant un sourcil il attendit la suite, puis l'évidence le frappa.

-Tu dormais...

-Je montais la garde, c'est tout...  
Il se massa la nuque sous l'œil perplexe de son aîné.

-Tu as passé la nuit là.  
C'était une constatation qui le laissa froid. Cet idiot avait tenu la poignée toute la nuit...

-Et je peux savoir d'où te vient cet esprit d'initiative?

-Je n'ai rien fait de grave!  
Se défendit le roux, en se relevant.

-Rien à part passer la nuit devant mes appartements.

-Et (alors?)...  
Le reste fut bloqué dans sa gorge, alors qu'il fixait l'air mécontent du Kuchiki.

-Je ne tolèrerai pas de retard, il te reste des dossiers à classer.  
Il passa sous le nez du Abaraï qui le vit passer le coin du couloir avant de baragouiner pour lui même un:

-Bonjour à vous aussi taïcho!  
Il reprit du courage en lui emboîtant le pas. Au moins ce matin il ne l'avait pas traité d'idiot! Renji fit un saut dans sa propre chambre et pesta en voyant l'heure tourné, il devrait sans doute courir un peu pour arriver à l'heure.  
Il attrapa un panier rempli de pain au chocolat dans les cuisines avant de faire un shunpô pour se rapprocher du bureau. Il se demanda si le brun avait lui aussi mangé quelque chose, puis songea qu'il devrait en toucher un mot ou deux à Mokona à cet effet.

Il ouvrit la porte du bureau sans frapper, tombant sur la scène plus que gênante...

Rukia serrant dans ses bras son grand frère, ou plutôt le chef de clan enlaçant sa «sœur». Il s'étrangla avec sa bouché de pain. Rukia ne manqua pas appliqué avec une rare violence son poing dans l'estomac de son ami, alors qu'il était plié en deux elle lui asséna un coup sur la tête et une fois au sol elle se mit à appuyer fortement le plat de sa sandale sur sa tête marmonnant méchamment à son encontre.

-On frappe avant d'entrée, tu te crois où, t'es pas chez toi espèce de squatteur! C'est le bureau de Nii-sama! Tu te trouves au manoir Kuchiki! Comment oses tu entrée ainsi! En mangeant en plus!  
Mais j'hallucine! C'est pas un resto', ni une cours! T'as penser aux servantes qui vont devoir balayer les miettes que tu as semer à travers le manoir! Idiot!!  
Byakuya resta un peu surprit de la violence dont elle fit preuve, Renji sous sa sandale marmonna.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Rukia...

-Manant! Malotru! Goujat!  
Elle leva le pied et l'enfonça dans son ventre.

-Rukia tu vas rouvrir mes blessures!

-Souffres! Et si on t'avais vue te balader en mangeant! Hein? Tu y as pensée une seconde?! Bien sur que non puisque tu ne penses pas! Renji!

-ARG!  
Elle renifla après avoir appuyer une dernière fois.

-Inutile... Bien, Nii-sama, je vous laisse avec ce cancre.  
Renji toussa en se relevant, alors qu'elle refermait la porte, il ramassa les petits pains éparpillés sous le regard de Byakuya qui se demanda comment il faisait pour survivre.

-Je m'excuse, Rukia à raison, je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois...  
Byakuya se retint de lui demander si elle lui disait toujours bonjour de cet façon. Quelqu'un toqua brièvement, puis Mokona entra portant un plateau.

-Je vous ais apportée votre petit déjeuner, puisque vous ne vous joindriez pas à la table ce matin.  
Il releva un sourcil alors qu'elle le posait sur son bureau, elle regarda le roux au sol.  
-C'est une manie qu'il vous faudra perdre jeune homme.

Elle fit un autre sourire resplendissant au chef de clan.

-Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit?

-Je te remercie Mokona, tu peux disposer...

-Et...

-Je te ferais savoir lorsque j'aurais besoin de tes services.  
Elle le fixa comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

-Mokona...

-Il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir... Votre décision sera sans doute la bonne. Sauf si c'est une femme mariée.

Voyant qu'il ne lui répondrait pas elle se piqua.

-Très bien, vous saurez où me trouver.  
La porte claqua, il y eut un silence. Ils se fixèrent avant que Renji embarrassé ne se réfugie purement et simplement dans son propre bureau attenant...

* * *

* * *

Et voilà! Ça c'était le début de la fin! Alors? Il me reste une dernière finalité et Rukia file en second plan!


	29. Chapter 29: Geste et conséquence

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disreali

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas ma propriété... *Récite Béli sur un ton monocorde* Bon, maintenant je peux avoir une chance d'avoir une réponse pour ma demande?

Couple: Bya/Ren

Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit?

NDB: (note de la Bêta) YAhouuuu! Voici un de mes chapitres préférés!! (*-*, bave aux lèvres) Nan, ce n'est pas un lemon, mais ça fait très plaisir à lire, surtout que c'est quand même très proche de un de mes fantasmes!! J'adore ce passage! Il est super, je crois que vous allez aimer!! Plein de kisses aux lecteurs de ma béli, et merci aux reviewers! lily vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

**Il fut écrit...**

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.

Chapitre XXVIII: Gestes et conséquences...

Mokona jeta un coup d'œil à la nouvelle boîte chappi trônant sur la bibliothèque en posant le service de thé sur la table. Rukia capta son regard, un immense sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-C'est un présent de Nii-sama pour se faire pardonner de la dernière fois...

L'intendante acquiesça doucement, reconnaissant par la même occasion le cadeau que Byakuya avait commandé pour l'anniversaire de la jeune fille.

-C'est un collector, il n'est même pas encore sortie celui-là!

Des étoiles plein les yeux la shinigami fixait le cadeau. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait lavé toute la colère qui l'étouffait... Elle l'avait pardonné à la seconde où elle l'avait vue si...

Un soupir de Rukia fit se tourner son aînée vers elle, alors qu'elle repensait à leur entretient.

C'était l'air perdu sur ce visage habituellement hautain qui l'avait fait effacer toute cette histoire.

Le voir malheureux était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait, et ça avait été le cas, l'expression désemparée et perdu. Puis, il avait usé de sa volonté et avait enfin reconnût à demi mot qu'il l'avait lésé et qu'il le regrettait amèrement... Mais surtout pour la première fois, Byakuya l'avait tout simplement prit dans ses bras. C'était ça le plus beau cadeau de toute sa vie, son grand frère la serrant affectueusement...

-Et cet idiot de Renji est arrivé et il a tout fichu par terre! Je l'aurais tué!

Pesta Rukia en se tournant vers Mokona. Son aînée versa une tasse.

-N'empêche que vous n'êtes plus des enfants... Ce genre de situation est autant de votre fait que de son tord... Même pour demander des nouvelles, il est difficile de croire qu'il avait besoin d'être si proche de votre visage Rukia-sama.

Elle eut le bon goût de rougir.

-Ce jeune homme ne serait-il pas amoureux de vous?

La vieille femme posa solennellement la théière, la dévisageant. Rukia ouvrit de grands yeux.

-...

Mokona la gourmanda.

-Ne me dites pas que vous n'y avez jamais songé! Un beau jeune homme comme lui...

-C'est surtout un idiot oui...

Marmonna sa cadette en buvant son thé, embarrassée.

-Mais, non... Renji est juste...

-Un petit ami d'enfance?

Rajouta Mokona en souriant. Rukia recracha son thé et se mit à tousser violemment.

-Pas... Pa... Kuf... Pas du tout!

L'intendante sécha avec un mouchoir le thé.

-C'est tout de même surprenant... Il n'est pas à votre goût?

-Mokona!

Elle plia élégamment celui-ci et le rangea.

-Voyons ne me prenez pas pour une cruche, à votre âge il est tout a fait normal que vous y songiez, et Renji Abaraï est un homme que vous estimez beaucoup.

Rukia fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne crois pas... Je ne pense pas que Renji me voit de cette façon.

-C'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'il vous regardait d'aussi près... Pour améliorer sa vue.

Rukia fut stupéfaite de l'ironie mordante dont Mokona pouvait faire preuve. L'intendante se leva emportant le service. Rukia l'arrêta au dernier moment.

-J'ai reçu un message de ma Division, je dois m'y rendre... Sans doute pour une mission cela fait trop longtemps que je n'y suis pas allée... Pourrais-tu transmettre l'information à Nii-sama de ma part.

L'autre femme fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas pourquoi cette nouvelle la prenait au dépourvu.

-Bien sûr... Quand partez-vous?

-Au plus tôt... Je devrais y être déjà...

Rukia se leva.

-Une mission?

Mokona la regarda passer son katana.

-Je n'en sais trop rien... Peut-être. Dans ce cas cela risque de prendre du temps, je ne serais pas là pour le dîner.

-Bien... J'agirais en conséquence.

* * *

Il avait l'impression que les lignes du dossier s'amusaient à se mélanger pour ne rien dire dans l'ultime but de l'empêcher de les comprendre. Byakuya plissa de manière infime les yeux et reprit une nouvelle fois sa lecture. Ce n'était que la cinquième fois qu'il relisait la même phrase après tout.

Vaincu par la paperasse il posa la page, se demandant pourquoi son cerveau s'obstinait à n'observer que le service minimum. Mokona avait raison, ce bureau avait la fâcheuse tendance à porter sur ses nerfs. Il préférait mille fois plus celui de sa Division...

Parce qu'il avait vue sur un air d'entraînement, même s'il ne faisait ouvrir que très rarement la porte. Ensuite parce que...

Parce qu'il n'était pas seul à se battre contre la bureaucratie. Il partageait l'espace avec le bureau de son fukutaïcho. En effet il pouvait jeter un regard attentif sur l'avancée de Renji d'habitude, même si cela voulait dire qu'il devait supporter au quotidien les soupirs et l'agitation de celui-ci.

Ce bureau ci séparait les deux fonctionnaires, et il ne pût s'empêcher d'imaginer Renji les pieds sur le bureau et la pile de dossier, attendant qu'il ouvre la porte pour faire semblant de travailler.

Que pouvait bien faire le Abaraï à l'heure actuelle?

Il lui fallut tergiverser avec sa conscience sur l'idée d'aller jeter un coup d'œil, se disant d'une part que Renji était assez responsable et d'une autre que le roux avait dû en profiter pour filer en douce boire un coup à la 11éme Divisions.

C'est à ce moment que le roux passa la porte rapportant une autre quantité de dossiers à signer.

-Taïcho, j'ai constaté que certains formulaires étaient incomplets, et je pensais me déplacer pour récupérer ceux qui manquent afin de...

Sa phrase mourut, le Kuchiki releva un sourcil.

-Oui.

-Non, rien, je... Voilà les dossiers de la 3éme.

Il les posa rapidement et prit la pile à classer, le brun l'arrêta.

-Pas ceux là.

Il se racla la gorge.

-Je n'ai pas encore finit de les consulter... Laisse... Tu, tu avances bien, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps.

Il resta de longues minutes perturbé, regardant l'autre se replonger dans son dossier. Un sourire vraiment stupide naquit sur son visage.

Byakuya lui avait fait un compliment! Non! Il devait avoir halluciné.

-Ne traînes pas.

Le rappel à l'ordre claqua.

-Hai Taïcho!

****

Renji souffla en s'appuyant contre la porte après l'avoir refermé.

Lui qui croyait que le brun ne lui pardonnerait jamais...

Il fronça les sourcils. C'était la première fois.

Il reprit place derrière son bureau et rassembla les feuilles en même temps que ses idées. Le noble était-il plus facile à vivre que ce qu'il laissait croire?

Non, il rejeta cette interrogation. Alors qu'avait-il de changé?

Après tout il avait une liste assez conséquente de motif de lui tenir rancune...

L'interruption de son fukutaïcho ne lui permit pas de retrouver la concentration qu'il n'avait jamais eut, bien au contraire... Il se surprit à survoler agacé les lignes.

Renji était juste à coté et de toute évidence il remplissait son rôle, il se massa les tempes avant de se forcer à attraper la plume et signer, mais sa bonne volonté s'évapora au bout de la troisième page.

Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à travailler, du moins pas dans ces conditions.

Il manquait quelque chose... Ou quelqu'un?

Son regard tomba sur la place qu'aurait dû occuper le bureau de son fukutaïcho.

Mettre un nom sur la source de son malaise eut le don de l'énerver, il repoussa comme il se devait cette idée absurde et c'est tout naturellement qu'il se leva en attrapant une liasse de formulaire avant de se diriger vers le bureau du Abaraï.

Renji releva les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il entra.

-Taïcho?

Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi concentré, Byakuya passa la constatation.

-J'ai ici des formulaires de la 9émé Divisions. Ils sont tout simplement illisibles.

Alors qu'il tendait le tout au roux il eut un étrange scrupule, après tout il aurait pût attendre que Renji vienne pour les lui remettre.

-J'ai bien peur de ne pas maîtriser cette langue.

Le ton polaire fit froncer les sourcils de Renji, il savait que Shuhei faisait son possible pour gérer l'administration. Le roux attrapa les feuilles, en cherchant l'écriture fautive.

Le Kuchiki se crispa, son fukutaïcho remettait-il en cause son jugement? Si des dossiers étaient illisibles c'est qu'ils l'étaient, nul besoin de les lire!

-Ramène les, ils encombrent inutilement nos archives, en espérant qu'ils apprennent à écrire entre temps.

Voilà, il était énervé! Il était à deux doigts de sortir lorsque...

-Taïcho... Je..

Renji sembla se raviser sous le regard noir.

-Heu... En fait...

-Oui.

-C'est en abrégé.

Le malheureux rougit en essayant de sauver le pauvre Shuhei qui n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'on lui renvoi cette pile de dossier.

-Abrégé?

Le Kuchiki lui fit totalement face et s'avança vers lui alors qu'il se rasseyait, et à sa grande surprise son supérieur passa derrière le bureau, se plaçant derrière lui.

C'est la curiosité qui le fit se pencher sur l'épaule de Renji, du moins il tenta de s'en persuader.

-Quelles abréviations?

Désarçonné il mit de longues minutes avant de réagir... Le brun prit conscience par la même occasion que son comportement était inhabituel. Mais ce qui avait été fait ne pouvait être changé. Au dessus de l'épaule de Renji il eut un vague moment d'hésitation.

À vrai dire, il ne voyait rien de ce qu'il y avait sur ce maudit bureau, et encore moins les hiéroglyphes sur la feuilles. Et son cerveau venait de prendre avec un enthousiasme effrayant des vacances.

Renji de son coté eut un long frisson, aussi près il pouvait sentir le reiatsu de l'autre lui caresser les épaules et la nuque il déglutit alors que ses mains tenaient fermement le tout.

-Et bien...

Ce n'était qu'un murmure qui sorti avec peine de sa gorge, il essaya de revenir.

-Là, si je ne me trompe pas...

Le roux posa un silence, mobilisant son attention qui battait la campagne, scrutant les symboles. Byakuya se rendit compte du silence, mais cela ne changea pas le fait qu'il fixait désormais la feuille sans la voir.

-Où?

Le Kuchiki se sentait comme empêtré et perdu... Byakuya ferma les yeux, essayant de reprendre le dessus. Et c'est dans cet état qu'il avait tenté de donner le change.

Renji oublia de respirer (si, si! C'est possible!) Ses yeux passaient et repassaient sur les lignes, mais sa voix elle restait désespérément silencieuse.

Lentement en reprenant son souffle, il posa la feuille sur le bureau. Sa main trembla un peu...

-Heu...

-....

-Je... Je crois...

Renji pouvait sentir ses oreilles s'échauffer, il tenta de repousser le trouble, il se tourna doucement vers son supérieur, dont le regard vague fixait la page.

-Oui.

Il eut du mal à calmer les battements de son cœur.

-C'est un rapport sur les déplacements et les tours de gardes effectués aux alentours de notre Division...

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée sur la véracité des dires de son fukutaïcho et à dire vrai durant les minutes qui suivirent, sa raison eut de mal à la tester pour le simple motif que celle-ci avait prit une autre voie... Comme son regard qui venait de se perdre distraitement dans la couleur tapageuse des cheveux de son cadet, Mokona avait réellement assoupli sa tignasse?! o.O

Il put apercevoir les mèches chatouiller la base de sa nuque, la ligne fine suivre la courbe de sa colonne vertébral et disparaître sous son uniforme...

-Taïcho?

La question tremblante s'éleva faiblement, comme si le roux craignait de se tourner vers lui.

Il se releva brusquement se détournant en faisant mine de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

Il fallut un moment à Byakuya pour comprendre qu'il essayait de reprendre contenance, pour sa part Renji avait du mal à lever la tête se battant contre la sensation de flottement qui le traversait.

-Bien... Tu m'apporteras tout ça en bonne et dû forme...

Avant qu'il ne songe à répondre la porte se refermait derrière le brun.

Le Abaraï tentait de se persuader qu'il était victime d'une hallucination, qu'il n'y avait rien derrière les dix dernières minutes qui venaient de s'écouler.

************

************

Ce sont les variations fréquentes du reiatsu qui le forcèrent à se diriger de l'autre coté, il jeta furtivement un coup d'œil apercevant Mokona en plein entretient avec le noble, qui semblait apprendre d'assez mauvaises nouvelles pour que la température de la pièce chute.

Le noble fixait stoïquement le mur en face de lui, l'intendante parlait assez rapidement, partageant par la même occasion son appréhension.

-Il faut y mettre un terme... Cet incident risque de demeurer au compte de la Maison des...

Il leva une main pour la couper.

-Il suffit. Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps et encore moins me plier au caprice de qui que ce soit.

-Je pensais que nous aurions de la marge, mais je me suis douloureusement trompée... L'annonce ne peut tarder...

Il serra furtivement le poing.

-On vous a vu... Il fallait vous y attendre.

Elle grinça un peu des dents, il était bien trop tard pour taire la rumeur.

-Et tu proposes quoi? Que je me justifie devant tous?

-Le conseil...

-Au diable le Conseil!

Il tapa du poing sur la table, elle sursauta.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire fi aussi simplement du Conseil Byakuya-sama... Je ne sais pas de quoi il en retournait mais vous saviez qu'en vous retrouvant seul avec elle vous risquiez votre ré...

-Silence!

Renji de derrière la porte recula comme si on l'avait repoussé violemment.

-Alors il faudrait que je me marie avec elle, pour le simple bonheur du Conseil?

Il rattrapa de justesse sa pression spirituelle.

-Bya...

-Cette femme qui n'a pas hésité à cracher sur la mémoire de ma défunte épouse... Il faudrait que je lui pardonne...

Il reprit au grand désespoir de la femme un masque froid, se redressant dans sa posture.

-Dehors.

-Je... J'ignorais... Elle...

-Qu'elle m'avait insulté en pleine réception.

Il eut un sourire sardonique douloureux.

-Voyons, chaque secondes de mes cinq années de bonheur on bafoué son honneur... Et il faudrait que je m'attache femme pareille?

-Le conseil peut...

-Mokona, si tu ne sors pas dans les prochaines minutes qui viennent je crains que la famille Kuchiki doivent se passer à l'avenir de tes si précieux conseils et cela pour toutes les générations futur. Je ne dois à personne des comptes et cela ne commencera pas avec toi...

Il s'était levé, elle pâlit, de toute évidence elle avait touché un point trop sensible.

-Pardonnez-moi...

Elle se retira aussitôt.

Il se laissa retomber un peu trop durement à sa place, il aurait dû réfléchir, il le savait... Mais que cela ce soit fait savoir aussi vite l'énerva au plus haut point.

Sa main alla serrer son autre poignet, la douleur plus mentale que réellement physique se répandit dans son corps, comme si ses entrailles se révoltaientt de cette situation.

Il aurait dû la gifler! Songea t-il alors que la colère froide lui brûlait la raison.

Kaori Nanaya était bel et bien capable de lui porter préjudice, et cela par le simple fait de sa présence.

Il inspira difficilement, penché sur le plan de son bureau. Fixant d'un peu trop près la table pour un noble et encore plus pour un chef de clan...

Nul n'avait le droit de brimer ainsi ses sentiments!

La main qui se posa dans son dos le fit tressaillir violemment, il attrapa par pur réflexe le propriétaire près à le jeter par dessus le bureau. Une main à son col.. Il figea sur Renji.

Il fallut un temps au Kuchiki pour comprendre qu'il était tout simplement trop furieux pour articuler quoique se soit.

A sa grande surprise la main du roux appuya plus ferment sur son dos, en dessous des omoplates...

Lentement comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était effectivement le cas, le roux attrapa la main qui le tenait et avec une douceur inattendue il desserra la prise de son supérieur.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais?

Siffla Byakuya avec retenue.

-Vous êtes en train de vous étrangler de rage.

C'était vrai, un carcan lui serrait les poumons, la main massa doucement le dos, il tressaillit lorsque le Abaraï lui ouvrit la paume, très loin de lui rendre sa main... Et qu'il se mit à la presser.

Il devait déjà gérer sa propre colère alors c'est pour oublier son fukutaïcho et ses gestes déplacés qu'il ferma fermement les yeux au risque de commettre un meurtre s'il entreprenait de raisonner.

-Taïcho?

-Rend moi ma main avant que je ne te tue.

Il devait vraiment être à bout pour menacer avec une fréquence aussi élevée son entourage. Il ne devait pas être le seul à ne pas être totalement sain d'esprit puisque le roux n'obtempéra pas.

-Ren...

-Respirez bon sang! Vous aller finir bleu à cette vitesse!

Il roula les yeux au ciel.

-Et toi tu va finir mort!

Il arracha brutalement sa main de sa prise.

-Bah ça fera juste une raison de plus...

Byakuya fronça les sourcils, Renji n'avait pas dit ça!

-Taïcho, je ne veux pas courir le risque que Rukia m'en veuille de vous laisser seul dans un moment pareil.

-Si je comprends bien... Tu as plus peur de Rukia que de moi.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous doit... Votre sœur est bien plus effrayante que vous.

Le Kuchiki se rappela vaguement comment elle lui avait marché sur la tête.

-Alors dans l'ordre de mes priorités actuelles... M'attirer votre colère est la moindre des choses que je puisse supporter.

Conclut sobrement l'autre shinigami.

La main du brun tomba mollement sur la surface, tremblant un peu il eut un reniflement de dédain.

-J'ai bien finit par le comprendre...

Renji se demanda ce qui se passait.

-Que tu portais des sentiments particuliers à Rukia...

La main se figea.

-Je vous arrêtes...

Le murmure lui fit relever la tête vers son cadet sans vraiment le voir puisqu'il se trouvait derrière lui. La main de Renji retomba.

-...

-Renji?

-Je crois que j'ai perdu le droit à cette prétention... Lorsque vous me l'avez prise.

Il y eut un flottement désagréable, il fut surprit du recul de Renji, captant tout d'un coup le manque dû à la rupture de contact.

-Bien... Au moins vous respirez de nouveau normalement.

-Ren...

-Je vais de ce pas demander à Mokona de vous apporter de quoi manger! Vous avez tellement faim que je sens d'ici vos aigreur d'estomac! Ne vous avisez pas d'aller prendre l'air!

La porte du bureau se referma après l'autre shinigami Byakuya fixa la place désormais vide.

L'intendante s'avança précautionneusement en apportant le déjeuner qu'avait demandé le Abaraï. S'interrogeant en le voyant... Il avait l'air beaucoup moins contrarié. C'est en hésitant qu'elle lui fit part du déplacement de Rukia.

Le dîner se passa dans une atmosphère tendue, on guettait avec plus d'insistance encore le moindre de ses gestes, la moindre inclinaison, le moindre mouvement...

* * *

Froid. Lorsqu'il se réveilla ce matin là, les draps étaient d'un froid insidieux, qui le força à les fuir. Byakuya avait des préoccupations bien au delà de ce que tous pouvaient imaginer et sa peine ne manquait pas de s'alourdir.

Il tentait de se faire à l'idée qu'il devrait une nouvelle fois comparaître devant le Conseil de famille sous peu pour affirmer qu'il ne comptait pas prendre pour épouse la Nanaya, et tout cela sans tuer personne... Encore un tour de force et de self-contrôle.

Aujourd'hui il devait cependant se rendre en priorité dans sa propre Division, cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il négligeait cette responsabilité. Il songea absurdement qu'il devrait s'y rendre en la compagnie de Renji et les bribes de l'échange de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.

Il ne s'était pas attendu une seconde à un tel discourt, le roux semblait... Peiné et amer... Puis il avait eut cette fuite maladroite avec ce faux prétexte.

Non! Il n'était pas le moins du monde attaché à ce rustre primitif! Le Abaraï avait autant de subtilité que Kenpachi et de discrétion que sa fukutaïcho. Il était aussi vif d'esprit que le sixième siège Hanataro, et aussi empoté que le pauvre Kira.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu avant la mission consistant à récupérer Rukia de la mauvaise influence de ce fléau sans borne qu'était le Kurosaki, Byakuya avait eut toute les difficultés du monde à rester impassible... Ses lunettes ne lui allaient absolument pas! Il avait été incapable de dire quoique se soit... Inconsciemment il grimaça.

Et depuis il avait eut l'occasion de se retrouver dans des situations inattendue, surtout la première fois où le Abaraï lui avait fait la demande officielle de faire une patrouille. Il avait cru que celui-ci était à deux doigts de lui annoncer qu'il ne voulait pas mourir.

Mokona surprit un sourire furtif, jusqu'à ce que son regard ne tombe sur elle, celle-ci eut la désagréable sensation qu'il lui en voulait.

-Byakuya-sama?

-Je sors aujourd'hui.

-Mais...

Oui, il ne l'avait pas prévenu, sans doute pour se venger.

-Bien.

Il releva un sourcil mais apprécia qu'elle ne tente pas de le retenir ou de faire des remontrances.

-Préviens Renji.

-Je vous ais annoncé pour le thé de Dame Okomo..

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir en sortant, il n'était pas le seul à avoir recourt à ce genre de processus.

************

Le Abaraï fut tiré du lit par une Mokona très peu patiente, puisqu'elle avait épuisé son stock avec le chef de clan. Elle pesta en le voyant attacher grossièrement son uniforme.

-Vous ne faîtes jamais le moindre effort d'apparence ma parole!

-Nnh?

Renji se cogna contre le meuble en attrapant maladroitement son zanpakuto, il avait dû se changer en hâte.

-Vous auriez pût rester comme avant, au moins la tenue de moine soulignait mieux votre ligne, vous ressemblez tout juste à une brute sanguinaire...

Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il attachait sa garde à sa taille.

-Aucune subtilité... Vous devez effrayer les femmes en plus...

Elle semblait le scruter.

-A tous les coups vous êtes encore ingénu à ce niveau là!

Il attrapa ses sandales, en s'éloignant vers la porte.

-A moins que... o.O Se pourrait-il que vous ayez ce genre de pratique.

Le tout lui échappa, il devint cramoisi.

-Ça ne vous regarde pas!

-Kami-sama! Il ne manque plus que ça! Seriez-vous attiré par les hommes?

-Fichez-moi la paix vielle sorcière!

Il sorti en trombe, tenant encore ses sandales il cru entendre la porte s'ouvrir à sa suite, il jeta un coup d'œil apercevant de justesse l'air furibond de son aînée.

-Jeune impertinent!

-Mêlez-vous de vos rides!

Il se précipita dans le couloir en maugréant confus et furieux. Poursuivit de près par la femme... Il fit la seule chose qui lui parût sensé.

***********

Byakuya leva les yeux sur l'horloge, s'étonnant du retard... La porte claqua brutalement, il se trouva face à un Renji échevelé, pied nu, l'air paniqué.

-Elle veut me tuer!

Il restait plaquer contre celle-ci.

On poussa violemment la porte, le Abaraï se réfugia derrière le brun.

-...

-Insolent! Brute sans cervelle! Maraud!

Il pâlit.

-Ah mais ce n'est pas tout! Le saviez-vous ?! Votre fukutaïcho à un certain goût pour les...

-C'EST FAUX!

Il la coupa.

-Ne dites pas n'importe quoi! C'est pour cette raison que j'ai préféré l'Académie!

Il était rouge de honte, Byakuya n'apprécia pas le moins du monde qu'il hurle aussi près de ses oreilles.

-Quel est le fin mot de cette histoire?

Le ton n'atténua pas la colère de l'intendante.

-Et bien ce matin j'ai eut l'occasion de...

-Me harceler! Elle n'arrête pas de m'insulter!

-Idiot...

Elle roula les yeux au ciel.

-Mokona.

-Je lui ai simplement demandé que vue sa formation... Il devait sans doute partager les penchants que l'on connaît à la caste des moines.

Byakuya plissa les yeux avec agacement.

-Le seul penchant que je connaisse à Renji est le trait tapageur de la 11émé Divisions. Maintenant Mokona nous sommes en retard.

Il aurait déjà quitté les lieux mais il dû faire face au roux.

-Renji pour l'amour du ciel comment as-tu pût te promener dans les couloirs ainsi?

-Je suis sûr qu'elle m'aurait étranglé! J'ai bien crû qu'elle allait m'arracher la tête...

Il scrutait du coin de l'œil l'intendante en baissant la voix.

-Abaraï il me semble que tu perds quelques peu de vue ton rôle ici... Ne me donne pas l'occasion de te faire un nouveau rappel à l'ordre...

Le roux recula face à cette nouvelle source d'envie de meurtre dirigée à son encontre.

-Je ne serais pas éternellement clément... Habilles-toi correctement.

Il se tourna et congédia d'un regard polaire l'intendante.

***********

***********

Renji eut du mal à cacher sa joie lorsque les murs du fameux manoir furent hors de leur vision. C'est en prenant la ruelle à la suite de son supérieur qu'il se rendit compte du sentiment de réclusion qui l'oppressait... On pouvait vivre ainsi dans cette univers de mondanité sans jamais en sortir ni se rendre compte que le monde de l'extérieur continuait de tourner.

Il pût apercevoir de loin Matsumoto portant à bout de bras les dossiers en retard, même les murs de leur Division lui parurent accueillants! Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour il pourrait ressentir autant de joie à retrouver sa place derrière ce maudit bureau.

Une journée banale de travail en somme... Une journée comme avant, avec son supérieur.

Alors que le noble réglait quelque formalité. Comme le fait d'interdire l'accès de leur air d'entraînement aux membres de la 11émé durant son absence, puisque ceux-ci avaient la fâcheuse tendance – après avoir détruit le leur- de venir démolir celle des autres Division à leur portée.

Renji songea tout bêtement que le brun était moins tendu ici que lorsqu'il tenait ses fonctions de chef de clan. En se concentrant brièvement il se rendit compte que le pouls de son reiatsu était plus lent...

-Renji, cesse de rêvasser.

Il piqua du nez dans son dossier. Cela n'empêchait pas le noble d'être égal à lui même et tout aussi sévère. Mais le Abaraï avait l'étrange certitude et satisfaction que l'autre shinigami était dans de meilleures prédispositions.

Il y eut un soupir qui fit lever son attention vers le brun.

-Puisque tu es si peu disposé à travailler sérieusement aujourd'hui, tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort d'entraîner les nouvelles recrues.

Le roux eut du mal à réagir de suite, ce qui obligea le noble à se répéter.

-Va entraîner les hommes.

Indécis et surprit il se leva en rangeant ce qu'il faisait.

-Heu.. Bien taïcho.

Byakuya attendit qu'il ait refermé la porte avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Alors que le Abaraï se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pût faire pour que le Kuchiki le renvoi aussi ouvertement. Sans doute que sa présence devait l'exaspérer, à moins que ce ne soit à cause de Rukia...

Il y avait pas mal de travail d'archivage à faire, Renji pouvait faire preuve de réticence mais il s'arrangeait pour au moins faire la moitié.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se retrouva désœuvré sur l'air de combat. Très loin de s'imaginer que le noble lui avait surtout fait une faveur.

Byakuya avait mit un certain temps la veille avant de se rendre compte que le fait de ne pas travailler dans le même bureau que son fukutaïcho avait la fâcheuse tendance à le déconcentrer. Et pourtant en voyant Renji se contraindre à lire les pages il avait eut l'envie irrépressible de le libérer de cette tâche.

Non, Byakuya Kuchiki ne faisait pas de bon sentiment...

C'est juste que Renji se battant avec la paperasse avait tendance à le mettre de mauvaise humeur, alors...

Alors il l'avait renvoyé se dorer la pilule avec les membres de la 11éme qui ne manqueraient pas le faire boire un peu.

Non, Byakuya Kuchiki n'était pas déconcentré à cette idée, il savait que Renji devait être en train d'entraîner le plus sérieusement du monde les recrues.

Alors il referma le dossier pour le classer avec le reste des archives... Qu'il allait ranger seul.

o.O Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de congédier le Abaraï!

ARG! Il allait mourir sous cette pile de feuilles ancestrales que même Yamamoto ne prenait pas la peine de ranger lui-même! Le seul capitaine à s'acquitter de cette tâche était Ukitake, mais celui-ci avait une véritable passion pour les vieux manuscrits... Byakuya s'était toujours dit qu'il devait être vraiment malade.

Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il chercha désespérément des yeux d'autres dossiers à lire, tout plutôt que les archives!

C'est en traînant noblement des pieds qu'il se rendit vers la pièce attenante des archives, et c'est tout aussi noblement qu'il referma la porte (de son tombeau) derrière lui. La tête haute, le dos droit, il se tourna vers la première pile à sa portée... Aussi haute que lui.

Lentement il en fit le tour, cela pouvait sembler ridicule mais c'est par expérience qu'il laissait une distance de cinquante centimètre entre lui et les rangées de dossier. Il avait cru faire une attaque lorsqu'après toute une journée passé à reclasser... Trois des étagères s'étaient littéralement effondrées parce qu'il était passé trop vite et trop près d'elles en essayant de joindre la sortie.

Faire des travaux de réaménagement équivalait à laisser trois mois d'archives s'empiler avant de pouvoir classer, et il n'était pas assez fou pour se réserver une telle montagne de classification!

Soufflant discrètement de soulagement, puisque rien n'était tombé, il s'avança vers les piles les plus stables et les plus récentes... Avisant la pile que Renji n'avait pût faire à cause des derniers évènements. Il eut un pic d'ulcère en avisant ce qu'il allait faire... Soit toute une après-midi!

*******************

Le chef de clan des Kuchiki s'essuya nerveusement le front, se retenant de soupirer malgré tout. Il plissait les yeux en essayant de faire glisser entre deux dossiers une note qui devait s'y trouver.

Mais vous l'aurez sans doute comprit que ces derniers, coincés au possible, ne lui laissaientt guère plus d'alternatives que de vider l'étagère et de reprendre depuis le début le tout, plutôt que de laisser la place à une mince page de se faufiler entre eux.

Byakuya en était à maudire Yamamoto et ses stupides notes de services qu'il faisait parvenir après et qui pourtant étaient sensées rester avec le dossier!

Sa main tremblait de rage, lorsqu'il rattrapa de justesse la pile au dessus de lui qui menaçait de l'ensevelir!

-Taïcho!

Il se tourna vers l'entrée, la porte entrouverte laissait deviner que le roux n'avait pas encore osé pénétrer entièrement. Renji la poussa , Byakuya faillit lui crier de s'arrêter, celle-ci menaçait de cogner une étagère, mais le roux avait beaucoup plus l'habitude qu'il ne l'aurait crû et s'arrêta à une bonne distance avant de se faufiler à l'intérieur. Le Abaraï inclina la tête pour trouver son supérieur, il sembla soulagé.

-Que se passe t-il?

Le noble craint durant de longues minutes d'avoir prit trop de temps.

-L'heure du déjeuner vient de passer.

Il mit un temps à comprendre où voulait en venir son fukutaïcho.

-Je me suis dit que vous deviez avoir faim.

Non, pas vraiment, il avait juste...

Le bruit de son ventre à l'évocation de nourriture fut étouffé par celui de la pluie, le faisant se rendre compte que dans sa grande concentration qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il pleuvait. Mais le devoir le rappela...

Alors qu'il se replongeait dans sa lutte contre la gravité. (Byakuya attaque!)

Il écarta les dossiers et poussa la page avant de rattraper la pile qui pliait déjà. (shunpô!)

Renji était trop loin pour voir le sourire de satisfaction qu'il avait en tenant fermement le tout, cette petite victoire fut vite éclipsée lorsqu'il vit un autre papier rose à glisser dans le dossier suivant!

-Je vous ai ramené un bentô...

Alors qu'il trucidait du regard le tout il se rendit compte que son cadet venait de le rejoindre, Renji posa la main à quelques centimètres de la sienne soutenant à sa place les pages.

-Je me charge du reste.

Sans lui demander son avis, ni attendre qu'il puisse répondre le Abaraï poussa du pied le carton de dossier à classer, et déplaça la moitié de l'étagère.

-De toute façon c'est un carton de note, il va falloir tout décaler.

Il posa le tout par terre, prenant le contrôle.

-Il pleut... Les recrues sont dans la grande salle, ils s'entraînent au kidô...

Le brun dû se décaler, il fixa Renji de longues minutes. Celui-ci se plongea directement dans le classement. Et c'est pour faire bonne figure que Byakuya battit en retraite.

Il n'admettrait jamais mais il ressentit un immense soulagement en sortant de la pièce... Pour trouver sur son bureau un déjeuner copieux qu'avait disposé le Abaraï.

Auparavant Renji ne s'était jamais posé la question puisque le brun le congédiait automatiquement pour le déjeuner, mais c'est en entendant les autres se plaindre de la faim qu'il se demanda où le Kuchiki avait l'habitude de manger. Il songea froidement que le chef de clan avait prit le mauvais tic de sauter le déjeuner.

C'était assez étrange de se dire que le roux avait prit toute ces prédispositions pour lui... Constatant par la même occasion que les mets étaient assez succulents pour attirer son attention, il se demanda pourquoi le Abaraï était revenu, après tout Renji ne mangeait pas avec lui...

Il n'avait pas tord, son estomac célébra le fait que son possesseur accède pour une fois à ses demande.

L'averse passa, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur où les shinigami avaient reprit place. Il repoussa les ustensiles et se leva, attiré par l'idée de se faire un thé, alors qu'il allait se servir la porte laissa passer un Renji les bras chargés.

-Se sont les dossiers qui doivent être transférés à la 13éme.

Par ordre de date, un certain pourcentage de leur dossiers était régulièrement acheminé vers les archives centrales.

A la grande surprise du brun son fukutaïcho n'hésita pas à le débarrasser avant de s'excuser pour son déplacement. Byakuya regarda la porte qu'il passa, se demandant si le Abaraï n'avait pas tout simplement perdu la raison pour de bon.

Renji n'avait jamais été serviable ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il avait tendance à être indifférent, mais de là, à jouer les baby-sitters... Il décida de mettre tout ceci au clair dès son retour.

* * *

Renji releva un sourcil, il tombait visiblement très mal... Shuhei se racla la gorge, détournant la tête alors que le blond remettait un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue.

«_Shuhei et Kira?_»

Non, il devait rêver... Le roux eut du mal à effacer le sourire de son visage.

-Salut les gars!

Kira roula les yeux vers le ciel visiblement agacé, encore une première! Il s'était toujours douté des penchants du blond, mais pas une seconde il aurait cru que le Hisagi puisse être avec lui.

-Renji! Toi? J'hallucine? Ton capitaine t'as enfin permit de sortir un peu... Tu as dû être assez sage pour qu'il te laisse faire un tour hors de sa portée!

Shuhei dévisagea d'où il était son cadet, n'arrivant pas à croire que celui-ci ait osé parler ainsi.

-Heu... Salut.

Le tatoué essaya de rattraper le tout en grimaçant un sourire, peine perdu... Mais le Abaraï ne se démonta pas pour autant.

-Mon p'tit Kira tu me fais des gosses dans le dos maintenant? Tu comptais me l'annoncer quand que tu avais le plaisir de partager une si grande intimité avec un membre du top dix des plus beaux shinigami de Gotei?!

- Le jour où tu admettras ton goût déraisonné pour la caste des nobles... Il s'appelait comment le dernier avec lequel tu as flirté?

Le sourire du roux en prit un coup, il jeta un regard meurtrier au blond.

-Pas la peine de le prendre sur ce ton... Alors vous sortez ensemble?

Le carton entre les bras, Renji fit encore preuve de son tact légendaire.

-Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde.

Kira arrangea ses cheveux, Shuhei soupira.

-Vous pourriez arrêter de parler comme si je n'étais pas là?

-Bien sûr! Alors il est comment au pieux?!

Les couleurs désertèrent le visage de Shuhei faisant ressortir ses tatouages, Renji perdit sa paillardise.

-Ça va! Ça va! Je déconnais!

Il n'avait pas envie de rallonger la liste de ceux qui voulait lui infliger une mort atroce.

-Qu'est ce qui t'amènes?

-Oh... Heu.. Bah, je passais et...

-Abrège!

Kira croisa les bras en le coupant.

-Je voulais juste parler à Shuhei, j'pouvais pas supposer que vous seriez en train de flirter moi! Pas la peine d'être imbuvable!

Des couleurs vives rajoutèrent un nouveau contraste au visage du brun.

-Il se trouve mon vieux que j'ai une série de rapport de toi écrit en abrégé, mon capitaine est bien à deux doigts de te les renvoyer...

-Kuso...

- A qui le dis-tu! Je peux me charger de les refaires, et tu n'auras qu'à les signer après. Mais il faut que tu fasses gaffe à l'avenir.

-Oui, merci... Bon sang...

Le brun se dirigea vers le bureau, feuilletant les dossiers.

-Je les ais confondu...

-Pas de mal! J'ai du boulot...

Il leur jeta un dernier coup d'œil et repartit, Shuhei soupira en s'asseyant doucement sur sa chaise avant de se masser nerveusement le bas du dos, alors que la douleur commençait tout juste à s'atténuer... Il eut du mal à ne pas rougir sous le regard anxieux du blond qui le prenait en pitié.

-Tu es sûr que ça va? Tu ne devrais pas t'asseoir...

-Et qui va remplir les dossiers?

* * *

Byakuya remplit avec plus d'aisance le dernier dossier alors qu'il le rangeait méticuleusement au dessus de la pile, le roux passa enfin la porte.

-Taïcho.

Brève salutation, il se dirigea aussitôt vers les archives, le brun eut l'occasion de repousser à plus tard leur mise au point.

Mais l'instant fatidique arriva bien plus vite que le Abaraï ne l'aurait cru.

Renji terrassé par la paperasse passa enfin le seuil et referma définitivement ( de la journée) la porte derrière lui pour trouver son supérieur.

Il sût à cette seconde que quelque chose clochait, même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui allait se passer, ni de comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation...

-Renji...

Au moins il utilisait son prénom, ce n'était peut-être pas si perdu que ça...

-Pourrais-je savoir le pourquoi de ton changement de comportement?

Pour occuper ses mains, le brun refit illusoirement la classification des dossiers, cependant c'était comme s'il parlait une autre langue, autant vous dire que le Abaraï ne comprit pas une seconde où l'autre voulait en venir.

-De?

-A moins que ce ne soit une mauvaise interprétation de ma part...

Pour le coup le Kuchiki releva le nez en posant définitivement la paperasse, attendant tendu la réponse.

-Je...

-Oui.

Le roux se gratta la nuque.

-J'ai fais quelque chose de mal?

Fronçant les sourcils Renji tentait de comprendre, il s'essuya nerveusement la main sur son kimono.

-Je voulais juste me rendre utile... Après que vous m'ayez renvoyé ce matin.

Il croisa les bras derrière le dos, attendant les remontrances. Se fut au tour de Byakuya de prendre un certain temps avant de répondre.

-J'ignorais qu'entraîner les recrues était pour toi une forme de punition.

Le ton laconique le prit au dépourvu.

-C'est juste que je n'ai pas comprit pourquoi vous m'avez renvoyé alors que je n'avais rien fait... Si c'est pour Rukia je vous l'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous. Quand à ce matin je vous assure que Mokona est vraiment violente, je suis sûr qu'elle m'aurait cassé quelque chose. Je ne...

Il se tût au geste de la main du brun, celui-ci était un peu dépassé de la diatribe de son subordonné.

-Renji. Si je t'ai envoyé t'occuper des recrues c'est que je pensais que tu préfèrerais rester à l'air libre plutôt que de faire encore des tâches administratives.

-Oh...

-Pas la peine de faire pénitence.

Le Kuchiki se leva, l'heure était venue de retourner au manoir, il rassembla les papiers qu'il rapportait alors que Renji n'avais toujours pas bougé.

-Je ne fais pas pénitence.

Le brun leva les yeux sur lui.

-Les tâches administratives font parties intégrante de ma fonction de fukutaïcho...

-Nous rentrons.

Byakuya se dirigea vers la porte, alors que son cadet lui emboitait le pas.

-Taïcho?

L'arrêt du brun lui confirma que celui-ci l'écoutait même s'il ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers lui.

-Je n'aime pas l'idée de vous laisser faire seul toute la paperasse.

Une brève inclinaison de la tête de Byakuya lui répondit.

-J'en tiens note.

D'où il était il ne pouvait voir le petit sourire absurde qui ornait les lèvres du brun, décidément le Abaraï avait le don de le surprendre. Deux fois plus lorsque Renji arriva avec un immense parapluie à sa suite, le roux avait scruté attentivement le ciel avant d'attraper le parapluie qu'il gardait en réserve dans le bureau. Le Kuchiki en était à se demander comment il pouvait conserver les documents secs lorsque le Abaraï ouvrit celui-ci au dessus d'eux.

Le brun tiqua en remarquant que le Abaraï était un peu plus grand que lui, alors que Renji n'arrivait pas à effacer le sourire idiot de son visage, trop content de prouver une fois de plus qu'il pouvait faire preuve de perspicacité.

Doucement Byakuya expira le début d'agacement qui lui venait, avisant surtout le chemin le plus court, Renji à sa suite.

Même s'il ne dit rien, Byakuya pouvait sentir parfaitement que toute l'attention du roux était posée sur lui, il pouvait sentir le regard sur son haori. La main du roux qui tenait le parapluie n'étais pas loin de son épaule, Renji inclina doucement celui-ci pour parer la rafale froide qui le menaçait.

C'était rassurant et un peu déroutant en somme.

Aussi immense que fut le parapluie, il n'en demeure pas moins que face au vent insidieux il n'était pas loin d'emporter son propriétaire.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc à attendre sous le porche d'un toit que le vent daigne se calmer un peu.

Le roux se fit la réflexion que le brun était bien différent. Il semblait se mouvoir aussi aisément dans son haori de capitaine que dans sa tenue de chef de clan. Il songea absurdement que Byakuya portait cette écharpe uniquement en tant que capitaine alors que lors des réceptions son cou restait dénudé. Il avait tellement prit l'habitude de le voir avec l'écharpe qu'il en avait été choqué de le voir sans...

Byakuya avait une nuque fine et souple... Il était bien moins terrible en kimono de cérémonie, juste plus élégant et noble. Il avait eut l'impression de se retrouver devant une autre personne. Le chef de clan était bien plus svelte et élancé, sa silhouette attirait l'attention comme son port de tête.

-Arrête ça.

Le murmure le fit tressaillir, malgré le fait que son aîné ne se soit pas tourné vers lui, il baissa automatiquement le regard comme s'il l'avait prit en flagrant délit. Il allait finir par le mettre vraiment mal à l'aise, Byakuya lui jeta un bref coup d'œil.

-Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher.

La phrase jetée par dessus son épaule était une façon d'informer le roux, alors qu'il se hâtait déjà pour quitter leur abri.

Cependant la poigne le retint de justesse sans violence mais avec fermeté alors que le parapluie paraît l'eau sous laquelle il se tenait.

-Pas maintenant...

Sans réfléchir vraiment le brun revint vers le mur, son regard tomba sur son cadet.

-Renji.

Le Abaraï fit mine de fixer la pluie ce qui eut le don de déclencher un tic chez le Kuchiki, Renji tenta de se persuader que son cœur ne battait assez fort pour que l'autre l'entende. Les minutes s'égrenèrent lentement alors que le roux ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher, froissant par la même occasion le tissu sous sa poigne. Le silence entre eux était opaque et indéfinissable, le geste en disait trop, il n'osait pas le fixer en face.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues?

Il eut du mal à cacher dans sa voix l'incompréhension qui le tenaillait, loin d'être brusque il semblait juste passablement mortifié.

-Rien.

En vérité, c'est qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de retourner là-bas, même si cette idée restait confusément encrée en lui. Pas encore...

Ce n'était pas rien, ils le savaient le contact sur ses doigts le rappela à la réalité, Renji fixa stupidement sa main et le tissu qui contrastait avec celle de l'autre. Plus par réflexe que par pur volonté il releva lentement les yeux vers le visage du brun incapable de se justifier.

«_ARG! Dis quelque chose!_»

-Je suis désolé.

C'était incompréhensible pour l'un alors qu'une chope de désespoir tombait sur les épaules de l'autre, Renji n'avait jamais été un fervent partisan de l'exercice des réflexions approfondies. Les remises en question avait juste le don de lui donner le cafard, il n'était bon qu'à aller de l'avant même si le motif pouvait être tout autant déplacé que dérisoire.

Ce n'était pas le moment, et pourtant l'attention du brun se focalisa entièrement sur lui, ou plus précisément ses lèvres... C'était comme si tout d'un coup le malaise entre eux avait la même source.

Brutalement les excuses du Abaraï sonnèrent différemment, une onde d'anticipation figea son vis-à-vis.

La main de Renji lui échappa et il comprit confusément qu'il était prisonnier de l'espace entre le parapluie qui le masquait et le Abaraï.

Il y a des choses pour lesquelles il vaut mieux ne pas réfléchir, et Renji était plutôt bon pour ce genre là. Le parapluie se pencha maladroitement au point de se retrouver sous la pluie alors qu'ils restaient à l'abri, comme un rempart contre l'extérieur.

S'il devait justifier son geste il dirait que ça lui était venu comme ça, l'instinct presque, pour ne pas parler du besoin pressant qu'il n'avait pas encore qualifié jusque là.

Celui de se rapprocher du brun.

La main du Kuchiki rattrapa la sienne alors que le roux avait déjà fait le pas, la terreur le submergea sans qu'il ne pense une seconde à la refouler. Tout d'un coup il avait l'impression de sentir l'étau de force se resserrer autour de lui, conscient de la trop grande présence, trop proche, si envahissante qu'il crut qu'il étouffait tout simplement.

Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, il n'avait pourtant pas cessé une seconde de le dire, mais Unohana n'avait rien voulut entendre et aujourd'hui il était bien trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Il sentait l'attraction lui couler aussi vivement dans les veines que le flux de pression spirituelle du brun semblait s'affoler.

Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait, il combla juste l'espace, il captura juste le contact qui lui manquait depuis tout ce temps. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celle de son supérieur sans la moindre hésitation comme s'il l'avait toujours fait, alors que sa main retenue par le Kuchiki venait lentement frôler la joue du brun.

La surprise eut tôt fait de dissiper la peur absurde, le laissant juste en prise avec la sensation dérangeante du baiser. Renji n'avait eut aucun mouvement brusque, il s'était simplement avancé vers lui et pas une minutes il n'avait fait un geste pour l'arrêter vraiment.

Ses lèvres étaient agréablement engourdies, le contact n'était pas fugace, il était doux et persistant. Byakuya ne voyait plus rien autour de lui, ni même l'épaule du roux.

La seule chose qui lui semblait véritablement réel était la paume contre sa joue, un peu rugueuse mais tendre dans la caresse.

Puis le reste de ses propres commandes lui échappèrent, il sentit le frisson lui hérisser le corps de chair de poule, un coup dans sa poitrine suivit d'un étourdissement. Comme si ses lèvres en réclamaient plus... Juste plus de contact, plus de chaleur, plus de cette vie qui le brûlait de derrière la barrière de ces lèvres.

Le désir brutal de contact le frappa comme un sursaut instinctif. Il attrapa la main du roux qui tenait de façon précaire le parapluie serrant la garde avec la prise du Abaraï. Byakuya resta ainsi, totalement déchiré par les réactions contradictoires qu'éveillait chez lui son fukutaïcho.

«_Saisir? Briser? Serrer? Tenir? Repousser? Agripper? Bouger?_»

Le Abaraï fut lui même étourdit, durant quelques secondes la faiblesse le parcourût faisant s'atténuer la force de son baiser, incapable de se reculer son corps réagit en sentant le souffle court de l'autre. Il ne savait pas si le brun avait vacillé avec lui, le magnétisme était tel qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir s'éloigner de lui.

Tiède et précipitée, la chaleur de la respiration qui lui fouetta le visage lui prit les entrailles, le noble avait entrouvert les lèvres... Illusoirement suspendu aux siennes, ou peut-être était ce l'inverse?

Il se rapprocha de nouveau, étourdit à l'idée de partager une autre intimité.

Renji sût à cette seconde avec une conviction viscérale qu'il le voulait, qu'il se fichait bien de son grade, de son rang, du fait de sa propre condition.

Malgré la remarque acerbe de Kira le nombre d'homme avec lequel il avait eut un semblant de relation se comptait sur la main. Et à cet instant précis tout son être était secoué par le désir incommensurable de l'avoir lui...

Renji déglutit difficilement, foudroyé, haletant beaucoup trop pour le masquer, son front alla s'échouer contre celui du brun. L'envie brûlante était là, omniprésente et suffocante entre eux, et même si il l'ignorait encore... Elle était partagée.

* * *

Elle venait de refuser une mission sur terre, tout cela dans l'optique de pouvoir tenir ce soir sa place en tant qu'hôtesse. Rukia ne demandait pas plus que se rendre utile, même si le fardeau du méprit des nobles restait lourd à porter elle tenait à le faire.

Elle ne savait pas encore à quoi tout cela rimait et ce doutait de l'importance et de la gravité de la situation. Même si elle ne saisissait pas tout elle se tenait prête à le soutenir quoiqu'il arrive.

Le couloir était quelque peu désert, elle songea sombrement que tout cela risquait de dégénérer, son katana battait au rythme rapide de son pas.

Brutalement elle eut le souffle coupée, sa main racla la garde de son zanpakuto mais avec des secondes de retard impardonnable, la poigne la tira.

La lame caressa sa gorge alors que son agresseur lui tirait les cheveux en arrière pour qu'elle la relève.

-Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous.

Son cerveau chercha à identifier la voix, puis au bout de quelques minutes elle ne bougea plus.

-Bien... Je vois que vous êtes assez intelligente pour comprendre.

-Que me voulez-vous?

Elle siffla très bas. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'on sache ce qui se passait...

-La mort est parfois préférable.

Elle se raidit alors que l'homme lui passait un sac à la tête, il la souleva sans qu'elle ne se débatte.

-Je sais ce que tu te dis... Qu'il ne faut pas attirer l'attention... N'oublies jamais que je t'ai laissé cette opportunité.

* * *

-Byakuya-sama.... Veuillez prendre place.

Mokona remplit la formalité alors que le chef de clan s'installait, l'esprit tiraillé et chamboulé par la présence du roux non loin. Il jeta un coup d'œil bref à la place vide de Rukia, se demandant quand elle reviendrait de sa mission. Mais il avait d'autres préoccupations bien loin de ses centres d'intérêt habituels.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit le Abaraï lui servit son verre, il eut du mal à ne pas lever le regard sur lui même si cela était logique vue que c'était la personne la plus proche de lui capable d'assurer cette tâche.

Kuchiki Byakuya prenait tout juste conscience qu'il s'était engagé dans une des voies les plus dures qu'il soit. Son regard scruta l'assistance...  
Et tout ce monde n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'il trébuche afin de se jeter sur sa dépouille.

Un chat noir se glissa par la fenêtre ce qui attira de suite son attention.

Il ne manquait plus que ce satané chat pour finir la soirée en apothéose!

* * *

Alors? Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu fragmenté. J'ai eut un mal fou à introduire la scène sous la pluie! Maintenant l'engrenage est lancé! Je vais pouvoir les torturer en paix! Ce chapitre est plus long que ce que je voulais faire à la base, les suivant risque d'être dans le même timing.

Non, Rukia n'est pas morte... Elle sera de retour d'ici peu. Alors des commentaires? Des hypothèses? De la frustration? Laisse moi t'es impressions!

J'espère te tenir en haleine! C'était juste une mise en bouche, la température devrait monter encore dans les chapitres précédent! J'espère vous satisfaire! au moins je suis heureuse de savoir que Lily est sous le charme, j'envisage de finir cette première partie en 45 chapitres environs... Encore merci de m'avoir suivit jusque là!

Alors review please?


	30. Chapter 30: Faiblesse ou désir

Auteur : Bel Uriel Disraeli

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas ma propriété... *Récite Béli sur un ton monocorde* Bon, maintenant je peux avoir une chance d'avoir une réponse pour ma demande?

Couple: Bya/Ren

Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit?

**Il fut écrit...**

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.

Chapitre XXIX: Faiblesse ou désir?

Le cercle fermé et hautain du Conseil de la famille Kuchiki scrutait froidement mais déterminé le chef de clan. Et en retour Byakuya Kuchiki gardait un silence absolu.

Non, Byakuya Kuchiki ne narguait pas l'autorité de ses aînés, il faisait juste acte de présence. Prêt à écouter comme il se devait les différentes propositions qu'on allait lui soumettre, régler les différents, trancher dans les conflits, prendre des décisions...

Non, Byakuya Kuchiki n'ignorait pas royalement la contrariété ambiante. Il réfléchissait intensément à dire vrai...

Cela ne faisait pas vingt minutes qu'il fixait sans le voir le papier de riz avec des motifs travaillés d'oiseaux exotiques aux couleurs vives, au point de remarquer ce qui n'est pas anodin que l'un des poissons était un oiseau qui n'y avait pas sa place. Il attendait avec un calme et un détachement olympien que le Conseil ouvre les hostilités.

-La famille Okomo attend la demande officielle de fiançailles.

Son Oncle s'était enfin décidé à parler, le capitaine lui jeta un coup d'œil se rappelant brièvement qu'il avait eut la surprise incommensurable de le voir brailler comme un vulgaire poissonnier alors que le shinigami remplaçant arrachait avec sa force brute près de cinquante kilos d'anguilles de leur aquarium.

Ce même Oncle le toisait froidement.

-Au même titre que les Nanaya je présume.

On attendit la suite, mais il avait de toute évidence finit, il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que l'assistance ne comprenne que ce n'était qu'un pic.

-Votre demande ne peut plus attendre Kuchiki-sama.

Il lui fallut incliner la tête vers l'une de ses tantes. Le titre de Kuchiki-sama était le plus neutre et le plus officiel attribué au chef de clan, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'ignorer la Chambre des mères.

Contrairement aux idées reçues, le clan Kuchiki était avant tout un clan Matrilinéaire.

La noblesse coulait dans les veines des femmes du clan, et il n'avait accédé à cette positions si honorifique que parce que sa mère était une Kuchiki.

Le titre des Kuchiki n'avait de valeur que pour les femmes, son fils n'aurait pas hérité de sa place. Être fille d'une femme de clan vous garantissai, autant pour ne pas dire plus de pouvoir qu'un homme. Il aurait pût s'être marié avec un membre de la Famille royale que cela n'aurait rien changé au fait que ses enfants n'aurait pas eut le poids accordé à un Kuchiki pur sang.

Cette notion était ancrée dans la tradition et le mode de pensée.

Ce mode de pensée faisait deux fois plus la fierté du clan d'autant qu'il venait surtout de leur passé sanglant...

Les Kuchiki n'avaient pas toujours été dans cette position de prédominance et de prospérité.

Cela était venu d'une nécessité. Celle de la perte de tous les hommes du clan. La guerre de sang avait décimé leur famille et à cet instant les femmes avait été condamné à tomber dans le phénomène de disgrâce qu'on connaît. Et c'est sur cette faiblesse que le nouvel Empire s'était dressé. Il avait fallut admettre avec horreur qu'il ne restait plus un seul homme pour reprendre le titre, les femmes beaucoup plus nombreuses malgré le nombre de naissances erratique constituaient les deux tiers du clan.

Le pari avait fait rire le reste du monde, puisqu'une femme avait osé porter le kenseikan.

L'idée avait outré l'univers des nobles lorsqu'une femme avait prit les armes.

On avait alors comprit d'où venait la noblesse...

Les femmes avaient données la vie, elles l'avaient aussi reprise.

Le revirement était venu de ce dernier geste. Les autres clans avaient reconnût avec un respect marqué la valeur de leurs sangs.

Et c'est sans autre effort que les Kuchiki devinrent l'une des quatre familles, qui furent cinq jusqu'à une certaine époque.

La dévolution se fit d'oncle à neveu dans l'idéal, les épouses du chef de clan étaient choisis méticuleusement, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que seules les femmes portaient réellement le titre de sang pur.

De telle sorte que la place de chef de clan était toujours assurée, c'est pour cela que le moindre mariage d'un Kuchiki devenait un enjeu considérable. Ce système offrait la possibilité qu'un membre de n'importe quelle autre famille noble devienne le père d'un futur chef de clan des Kuchiki!

Dans son propre cas, n'ayant pas de sœur, il savait que la Chambres des Mères avaient déjà arrêté son choix.

-J'entends la demande de la Chambre.

Il avait constaté avec une demi-surprise que le conseil habituel s'était agrandit de celle-ci. La réalité restait la suivante, s'il avait le pouvoir de dédaigner les réprimandes du Conseil, il devait se plier aux injonctions de celui de la Chambre des Mères. Elle ne se réunissait que lors de la passation de pouvoir, la mise en place d'un nouveau chef, ou la mort de celui en place à quelques exceptions près... Il y a environ cinquante ans de cela.

-Mais je souhaiterais faire prévaloir mon droit de réserve...

Les réactions furent étouffées rapidement..

-Les Nanaya ont-il vraiment raison d'attendre une telle demande?

Il resta impassible, comprenant dès lors qu'il devrait répondre.

-...

* * *

Renji croisa les bras, soupirant bruyamment. Il fixa la porte derrière laquelle il n'avait pas eut-à juste titre- le droit d'entrer. Mokona lui jeta un regard agacé qu'il ne releva pas, elle aussi était préoccupée... Le dîner de la veille avait été assez troublant. Elle avait scruté avec insistance le moindre geste du brun, pour rien... Il était resté égal à lui même...

Mais elle savait que quelque chose troublait outre mesure le brun, il n'avait pas réussi à cacher tout. Il était tendu, aux aguets...

Le roux se tourna vers la droite, la tirant de sa réflexion, voir ce grand gaillard s'agiter commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs. Renji fit quelque pas puis se ravisa, chassant son impression.

Il aurait dû être en train de finir les dossiers, c'est-à-dire se trouver à l'extrême opposé d'ici...

Il surveillait les variations du brun, l'inquiétude lui mordait la raison sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

-Mokona?

Elle le regarda, un peu surprise du ton, ne se formalisant pas de l'absence de respect.

-Oui?

-Qu'arriverait-il s'il ne choisissait personne?

Elle releva un sourcil, surprise de cette interrogation absurde.

-C'est à dire?

Par réflexe il s'essuya la main sur son kimono ce qui lui fit rouler les yeux au ciel.

-S'il ne faisait pas de demande de fiançailles.

Elle pâlit.

-Vous aurait-il dit quelque chose allant dans ce sens?

-Non, non, bien sûr que non!

Il se renfrogna, puis détourna la tête parlant avec dépit.

-Pourquoi me dirait-il une telle chose, à moi...

Enfin, il avait cru au début que le noble n'avait pas encore arrêté son choix, d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit l'autre soir. Mais maintenant, debout devant cette porte, il se traita d'idiot. Pourquoi le Kuchiki prendrait-il la peine de lui dire la vérité? Il avait sans doute parlé pour la forme.

-Ce serait fâcheux.

La voix le fit sursauter.

-Voyez-vous, si cela était le cas... Cela ne changerait pas grand chose.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-En quittant le deuil, il s'est engagé à se remarier sous peu... Il n'a pas le choix.

Elle fixa la porte.

-Le chef de clan ne peut pas être célibataire, d'où le fait de la commodité de garder le deuil.

Elle posa un silence.

-Si Byakuya-sama ne choisit pas.... Le clan le fera. Son seul droit est son libre choix.

La Chambre des Mères risquerait de le destituer s'il refusait.

Il ouvrit les yeux à cette révélation. Le Kuchiki risquait son statut!

* * *

-Mokona! Cesse de t'agiter autour de moi de la sorte!

La voix passablement excédé de Byakuya claqua, elle fit mine de ranger le service à thé, il n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis qu'il était sorti. Renji s'était ostensiblement tenu à l'écart en le suivant. Mokona était sur des charbons hardent.

Elle devait savoir ce qu'il en était!

-Taïcho?

Le tressaillement nerveux du brun n'échappa pas à son regard perçant.

-Renji, hors de ma portée.

Il se massa nerveusement les tempes en sifflant, et avant qu'il ne réfléchisse il posa son regard sur le roux, son estomac fit un nœud phénoménal! A chaque fois que son attention tombait sur lui, une part de lui se hérissait.

Elle rangea une autre tasse.

-Mokona!

Il avait besoin d'air! Il voulait se retrouver seul avec lui même. L'angoisse et l'impuissance le brûlait par les deux bouts. Il n'avait pas le choix et pourtant il ne pouvait pas choisir. Il avait beau se répéter qu'il devait rester calme cela ne changeait rien au fait que la colère finissait par ronger son frein.

Il était livide, les émotions trop fortes se disputaient son impassibilité.

«_Taper, briser, brûler, détruire, fracasser, anéantir, saccager... Mourir?_»

-Dehors!

Cette fois-ci elle se redressa, jetant aux orties sa curiosité. Elle ne dit rien de plus et quitta la pièce.

Trop impulsif, trop colérique, trop impatient, il avait toujours été trop de tout. Son masque ne tint pas plus, les morceaux de son immobilité tombèrent. Il porta une main à son visage en serrant les dents. Cette scène avait un quelque chose de déjà vu pour le roux, le brun assit à son bureau luttant contre la colère au point de suffoquer de rage.

Byakuya se tendit comme un arc au contact. Renji ne passa pas par dessus la table pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il eut le réflexe de retenir son supérieur. Une sueur froide lui glissa dans le dos lorsqu'il comprit que le brun avait bien faillit lui jeter un autre sort de kidô.

-Renji!

L'exclamation difficilement étranglée résonna.

-Allez-y.

Le Abaraï relâcha sa propre prise, ce qui eut le don de prendre au dépourvut le brun.

-Si cela peut vous calmer un peu.

C'était un acte de pure bravoure, car un Byakuya Kuchiki furieux avait de quoi être aussi effrayant qu'un Zaraki heureux!

Le tremblement nerveux de la main qui lui tenait le col disparût lentement, doucement le brun repoussa la vague, et avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre pourquoi et comment, sa tête s'échoua contre l'autre. Le front au niveau de sa main tenant le roux...

Renji ne bougea pas. Il en avait besoin. Byakuya sentit la nausée remonter.

-Vous n'avez pas à choisir.

Les mots le frappèrent, le poids lui tomba sur les épaules, un tic agita sa joue. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça, à personne, et surtout pas avec lui.

Il ne voulait de personne!

Le contact lui envoya un frisson désagréable dans le corps, à cause de sa violence. La main toucha sa nuque, il serra brutalement le col surprit de ce geste incongru.

Le Abaraï pressa doucement le nœud de nerfs, et sous ses doigts il pût sentir qu'il se décontractait un peu.

Byakuya ne réagit pas plus lorsque le roux défit tendrement la prise qu'il avait sur lui, comme la dernière fois. Avec douceur le Abaraï lui ouvrit la main massant la paume, la vision du Kuchiki se voila un peu, le pic d'émotion passé il se sentait vidé.

Ses paupières le privèrent de leurs soutient en se refermant obstinément.

-Vous avez froid.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre à cette affirmation... Un frisson de bien être lui courut jusqu'au bout des pieds lorsque la main rugueuse de son cadet se referma sur sa nuque, sa main trembla entre celle de l'autre.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que faisait Renji, encore moins d'où il avait apprit à le faire, mais le soulagement qu'il éprouva était bien réel.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe?

L'interrogation à peine soufflée lui prit toute sa volonté, il ré-ouvrit difficilement les yeux sur le torse de son fukutaïcho, sa tête dodelina presque avant que le roux ne la cale sous sa main, lui permettant de la relever sur lui.

Renji fixait le même point sur son kimono afin de rester concentré.

-Je dénoue vos nerfs.

La pression sur sa nuque se resserra, il fronça les sourcils.

-Arrête ça.

Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre que le roux s'était tout simplement exécuté. Flottant sur un petit nuage qui s'effritait, Byakuya serra son poing sans sentir ses phalanges, par pur réflexe il alla poser la main sur son cou.

-Désolé.

Il regarda la porte de l'autre bureau lorsque celle-ci se referma derrière le Abaraï.

Renji s'appuya contre elle, contrôlant un peu le frisson qui l'étourdissait.

C'était la première fois qu'il se vidait ainsi de sa colère, il se sentait hébété la main posé sur le bureau. Il tenta de reprendre un peu contenance, désappointé doublement de l'être et de ne pas savoir pourquoi. Comme un arrière goût de cendre dans la bouche, il songea à des aigreurs d'estomac.

Pour faire bonne figure il entreprit de se mettre au travail, quoique Mokona en dise, il ne mettrait les pieds dans aucune cérémonie de thé que ce soit! Il avait eut son compte du jour de rassemblements protocolaires. Il chassa agacé le picotement qui lui restait sur la peau.

Renji était beaucoup trop proche de lui... Mais ce qui le travaillait plus restait ses propres réactions physique comme mentale, cette capacité hors norme qu'avait son attention de se dissiper comme un nuage, ou encore la violence des sensations qu'il ressentait à sa simple proximité. Hier, il avait eut un mal fou à rester un minimum impassible ignorer Renji lui avait coûté un torticolis passager. Le dilemme auquel le confrontait son cadet était autant implacable que celui qu'il devait surmonter avec le reste de sa famille. Il songea furtivement que le Abaraï avait peut-être raison...

Qu'il n'avait pas à choisir.

Il se leva avec résolution. Les quelques pas entre son bureau et la porte lui coutèrent plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais pensé.

Renji sursauta en reculant, se retrouvant tout juste face à face avec le brun qui ouvrit la porte.

-Je me retire dans ma chambre.

La perle de sueur glissa sur sa tempe... Tout d'un coup le chef de clan ne fut plus sûr d'atteindre ses appartements.

-Permettez-moi de rester avec vous!

Il fronça les sourcils, son attention revint sur Renji. Il comprit qu'il n'avait pas bougé et que son esprit venait de divaguer.

Le sol fila mollement sous son pas. Byakuya ferma simplement les yeux lorsque son corps se déroba, il n'avait plus envie de lutter contre quoique ce soit ni qui que ce soit.

Renji eut du mal à ne pas paniquer, cette situation il aurait pût l'éviter en obligeant son aîné à aller se coucher directement. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire...

La douceur du contact faillit lui arracher une plainte, il inclina la tête pour le prolonger.

«_Doux, chaud, tendre, confortable_»

Sa tête alla chercher la source, c'était puéril mais il ne voulait absolument pas revenir. Une petite voix au fond de son esprit s'alarma démesurément du fait que le roux devait être en train de le porter à travers les couloirs. Et en signe de protestation l'unique réaction de son corps fut de se fondre plus contre l'autre. Mais la longueur du trajet finit par l'inquiéter, le bout de sa conscience se manifesta en braillant.

Doucement le Kuchiki ouvrit à demi un œil... Sur le kimono de son cadet. Sa première impression était la bonne, le Abaraï le portait. Renji avait utilisé la voie la plus longue mais aussi la plus déserte pour le ramener dans sa chambre, usant du dédale de couloir donnant sur le jardin. Peu fréquenté à cause du temps capricieux et des vents insidieux. Il resserra sa prise autour du brun pour le protéger du vent frais.

Le visage enfouit dans le tissu, il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où ils pouvaient aller. Son oreille capta distraitement le bruit d'une porte, on le posa dans le lit.

Ses paupières papillonnèrent alors qu'il essayait de reprendre contenance, la chaleur qui coula autour de lui le prit à la gorge.

C'était la première fois qu'il lui transfusait du reiatsu alors qu'il était encore conscient...

Le feu le surprit par sa bouffée brutale, puis la chaleur s'estompa pour laisser place à une sensation dérangeante. Il inspira difficilement, sa tête roula sur le coté...

Il le remplissait, son corps tout entier soupira de contentement. La plainte le quitta tout naturellement...

-Taïcho?

C'est sans réfléchir qu'il ouvrit les yeux, Renji était enveloppé dans ce qui semblait être le reiatsu du brun, penché sur lui les mèches lui caressaient le visage. Leurs respirations se confondaient. Le contact de leurs lèvres jointes ne suffirait pas et la question ne lui vint pas une fois à l'esprit. Byakuya tenta de ne pas bouger plus, jusqu'à ce que son cadet n'incline un peu plus le visage vers le sien. Une satisfaction surprenante explosa en lui, l'avidité le fit serrer la nuque du roux, leurs langues jouèrent maladroitement mais avec un désir mal contenu. L'exclamation étouffé de surprise du roux le fit accentuer sa prise, Byakuya fut tout autant surprit du grondement bas qui émergea de lui lorsque le Abaraï pesa lourdement sur lui.

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva...

...

BOUM!

La réaction fut violente, le Kuchiki le repoussa avec une force inouïe en toussant, reprenant difficilement son souffle, la fumée se dissipa. Il jeta un regard noir à son cadet.

-Tu as essayé de me tuer!

Les cheveux en pétard, les habits en charpies, les draps et les oreillers autour de lui étaient éventrés, Byakuya Kuchiki était couvert de suie. Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé?

Renji encastré dans le mur arracha quelques latte en retombant au sol, se tenant les cotes.

Sa propre tenue ne valait plus grand chose et était méconnaissable...

Le noble se redressa, préparant un sort de kido.

Jusqu'à ce que le roux ne porte la main à ses lèvres, recrachant sur le parquet une goulée de sang frais. Il se tint la tête de l'autre... Cela ne lui était plus arriver depuis fort longtemps. Renji s'était emballé. Et le résultat n'avait pas été fameux comme lorsqu'il rate un sort de kido.

-Renji?

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour relever son attention vers le brun qui subitement trop inquiet s'était levé pour le rejoindre. Respirant profondément, son regard tomba sur ce qu'il restait du brun.

Il y eut de longues minutes de flottement, puis...

-MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Il se tint de nouveau les cotes en roulant sur le dos. Le brun n'était plus du tout coiffé, certaines mèches tenaient délibérément et furieusement tête à la gravité! La moitié de son kimono était déchiqueté, il avait des égratignures sur le corps, mais surtout... Il était couvert de suie!

-MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHARGEUH!

Le sort lui serra le torse.

-Espèce de sale morveux!

Le chef de clan serra le poing, il allait le faire souffrir pour cet affront.

C'est à ce moment que Mokona surgit en faisant claquer la porte. Elle était en train de ranger dans la pièce attenante lorsque le bruit la fit se figer... Au début elle était restée indécise, normalement il n'y avait personne dans la chambre. Jusqu'au bruit cataclysmique! Elle s'était alors rapprochée lentement de la porte pour écouter préférant espionner d'abord... Avant de reconnaître les voix.

-Que c'est il passé?

-Il a faillit me tuer!

-Pas ma faute! Je me suis déconcentré...

-Mais lâchez-le!

Renji n'avait pas pût finir sa phrase à cause de la pression.

* * *

Le Abaraï grimaça alors que Mokona resserrait encore une fois les bandages, elle soupira.

-Je ne veux pas savoir comment vous en êtes arrivé là...

Byakuya eut du mal à ne pas réagir alors qu'elle désinfectait ses plaies.

-Mais que ce soit clair! C'est la dernière fois que je me retrouve à soigner l'un de vous deux!

Elle avisa le roux.

-Mais vous allez finir par tuer ce pauvre garçon!

A sa grande surprise le sang n'arrêtait pas de couler de sa tête, elle chercha la blessure. Renji soupira en la repoussant doucement.

-Ce n'est rien...

-Votre tête...

-Ça va passer.

Il essuya grossièrement son front en restant stoïque.

-Ça m'a l'air assez grave, il vaut mieux...

-Mokona, envoie un message à la 4éme Divisions.

-Ce n'est rien!

Il arrêta l'intendante.

-Ça saigne toujours beaucoup...

Un regard pénétrant du brun le mit mal à l'aise.

-C'est à cause du sceau.

Mokona sut de suite que cette histoire concernait les deux protagonistes et qu'ils ne prendraient pas la peine de lui expliquer.

-C'est pour cette histoire que Byakuya-sama ne cesse de raccourcir votre espérance de vie?

Un regard noir de l'intendante fit mourir la contestation du brun.

-Je vous conseille d'aller prendre un bain Byakuya-sama.

-Je te ferais voir que ce sont mes jours qu'il met en danger.

-C'est surprenant! Ces derniers temps il me semble que celui qui perd le plus de litre de sang c'est votre fukutaïcho.

Elle lui fit face.

-Si je ne m'abuse, le taïcho c'est bien vous? Je n'apprécie pas particulièrement cette habitude que vous avez développé de régler vos différents à coup de kido. Ce garçon mérite un peu plus de considération.

Renji se dit qu'il devait être dans un sale état pour que Mokona fasse la leçon au chef de clan.

-Mo...

-Tsssi!

Le petit son de langue fit sursauter le Abaraï.

-Il suffit! Ce genre de comportement ne sied pas à un chef de clan. Je ne remets pas en question votre discernement en tant que capitaine, mais à l'intérieur du manoir Kuchiki les sévices corporels ne font pas partit de vos dérogations.

Byakuya se garda bien, à la grande surprise du roux, de protester sur le coup.

-Même s'il est votre fukutaïcho, qu'il est assez résistant pour endurer ça, ou qu'il le mérite amplement, je vous prierais à l'avenir de ne plus jamais lui lancer de tel sort de kido. Votre grand-père ne vous l'a pas enseigné pour martyriser!

-Je ne martyrise pas Renji!

Il fronça un sourcil.

-Cela t'as sans doute choqué mais en aucun cas je ne m'amuse à martyriser qui que ce soit! Cet idiot n'a eut que ce qu'il méritait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le brun recula en se raclant la gorge.

-Mais j'ai entendu ta requête.

Non, Byakuya Kuchiki ne fuit pas, il battit stratégiquement en retraite dans la salle d'eau.

Mokona sembla satisfaite.

-Bien.

-Vous savez, il n'avait pas tord, j'aurais pût le...

La remarque de Renji mourut sous le regard noir de son aînée.

-Vous avez besoin de repos mon garçon, je vais vous préparer votre chambre.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment interprété cette situation, Mokona ne lui avait jamais montré plus de sympathie que ça, ne manquant pas le traité d'idiot...

Il n'osa pas s'opposer à elle lorsqu'elle l'installa dans son lit.

-Mokona, je suis désolé.

L'intendante releva un sourcil, contrariée.

-La deuxième leçon consiste à ne s'excuser que lorsqu'on sait le motif du tord. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal mon garçon. Je sais de quoi je parle, surveiller cette tête de mule est loin d'être de tout repos, et je sais que toute la froideur dont il fait preuve est uniquement pour se tromper lui-même et se dire qu'il ne s'attache pas à tous ceux qui l'entourent. C'est en cela que réside son honneur.

-A être imbuvable avec son entourage?

Elle posa un regard effaré sur lui, se demandant si elle avait bien entendu.

-Non, bien sur que non! Sombre idiot! Son honneur tient dans l'attachement qu'il éprouve!

Elle se retint de lui taper sur la tête, se ravisant elle tapa un oreiller pour meubler.

-Plus il tient à quelqu'un plus il se montre rude avec lui.

Elle soupira.

-Pourtant il n'a pas été de tout temps ainsi...

Elle gloussa.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait mais pour le mettre dans cet état et ne pas être mort de suite il fallait que ce soit terrible! La prochaine fois ayez un peu plus de jugeote et ne lui laissez pas le temps de vous attraper!

Il la regarda comme si elle était possédée.

-Vous?

-Un peu de distraction ne lui fera pas de mal, Yoruichi-san était parfaite pour remplir ce rôle mais depuis il semble moins s'y laisser prendre.

-Que voulez vous dire par là?

-De temps en temps une petite crise ne fait de mal à personne... Entre nous, il est tellement adorable lorsqu'il s'énerve.

Il crut qu'il hallucinait! Puis sans rien rajouter elle quitta la chambre en gloussant doucement. Elle commençait à apprécier sérieusement ce petit, elle n'avait plus vue pareille réaction furibonde du noble depuis plus de cinquante ans!

De son coté Byakuya se laissa aller dans l'eau du bain, il avait été purement choqué en apercevant son reflet! Il se frotta méticuleusement les cheveux, en grommelant pour lui même quelque chose comme:

_Pas l'habitude de martyriser les gens, pas comme Mayuri, ou encore cette furie de Yachiru, différent d'Unohana avec son sourire..._

Il se rinça et se massa les tempes, peu habitué à prendre des bains hors des heures fixes avec son emploi du temps chargé, il finit par se décider à profiter de l'occasion pour faire durer le moment. Un petit rire de gorge nerveux lui échappa en se rappelant la façon outrageante avec laquelle son cadet s'était roulé par terre en rigolant de lui. Le Kuchiki fixa le plafond... Sa main se porta à ses lèvres, il referma les yeux en tentant d'analyser un peu le maelström de sensation, mais surtout l'impatience avec laquelle il avait réagit.

Attendait-il ce baiser?

…

Il chassa l'image du roux en se redressant.

-Ce bon à rien a faillit me tuer avec sa pseudo maîtrise!

La salle d'eau répondit à sa contestation.

-Ce n'était même pas un niveau cinquante, il n'a pas de quoi se plaindre...

La tête posée au bord de la baignoire, il chassa de la main l'eau de son front.

-Abaraï Renji est un idiot fini!

Sa sentence rendue, il se sentit infiniment plus soulagé. Il devrait demander à Renji l'explication de tout ceci. Le Kuchiki repensa sobrement au détachement avec lequel le Abaraï avait soutenu ses blessures.

Il semblait avoir tellement l'habitude.

«-_Ça saigne toujours beaucoup.._»

Le sceau saignait toujours abondamment de la sorte? Pourquoi?

On toqua à la porte, il sursauta.

-Il est temps de sortir de l'eau, vous avez passé l'âge que je vienne vous en tirer!

La voix mécontente de Mokona lui arracha une grimace qu'il se permit.

L'intendante eut du mal à ne pas s'interroger en voyant le lit, sur le coup elle n'y avait pas porté attention, mais il était quasiment éventré!

Byakuya n'avait pas la moindre envie d'affronter Mokona aujourd'hui, alors c'est en gardant un silence religieux qu'il se dépêcha de s'exécuter car dans ses mauvais jours elle était parfaitement capable de venir le tirer comme un gamin de 12 ans.

Rassurée de voir son lit dans un état convenable, il se dépêcha de s'y rallonger. Usant de cet excuse qu'était la fatigue pour éviter un sermon, priant implicitement pour que son aînée ait encore un peu de compassion à son égard.

-Merci.

L'intendante fit une moue peu convaincue en acquiesçant au murmure du brun, jugeant que le chef de clan devait être épuisé pour se coucher à cette heure-ci.

-Je viendrais vous réveiller pour le dîner.

Il se roula sur le coté en soupirant silencieusement de soulagement, et avant qu'il ne réfléchisse ses paupières s'abaissèrent pour de bon.

* * *

Non, Byakuya Kuchiki n'était pas dans les vaps lorsque Mokona excédée de n'obtenir aucune réponse le secoua vivement comme un prunier. Il se redressa en cherchant de la main son zanpakuto pour trancher en quatre l'immense ananas violet qui poursuivait Rukia habillée en chappy sautillant partout.

Mokona recula en étouffant son début de fou rire face à l'air totalement «benêt» du Kuchiki. Il louchait un peu, les cheveux collant à son front, marmonnant pour lui même un:

«-Shire senbonzakura»

L'air menaçant d'un chaton sous la pluie, hérissant les poils et crachant des petits piaulements... Le rire de Mokona le ramena, l'ananas disparût laissant place à l'intendante se tenant le ventre. Il se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux pour les remettres en ordre alors qu'elle toussait pour masquer son hilarité.

-Il est l'heure.

-Mmh.

Le mythe du chef de clan en prenait un sacré coup, il sembla patauger.

-Où est le chappy?

Il y a encore quelques minutes il avait cru voir le lapin...

Elle lui posa la main sur le front.

-Vous sentez vous bien?

-C'était horrible... Rukia sautillait partout... Mon zanpakuto... Et l'ananas...

Pourtant il ne faisait pas de fièvre. Il eut du mal à étouffer le bâillement derrière sa main.

-Tu m'as laissé trop dormir Mokona!

L'accusation rassura la femme.

-J'essaie de vous réveiller depuis une demi heure, votre stupide fukutaïcho fait des trous dans le parquet à force d'aller et venir devant votre porte! Il a osé me traiter de vielle mégère parce que je lui ais dit que je devais vous réveiller. Cette idiot campe depuis je ne sais quand ici, et j'ai dû faire preuve de toute mon autorité pour qu'il me laisse passer!

-Maintenant debout! Elle le tira d'une bourrade hors du lit.

-Mokona, je n'y suis pour rien! Si tu dois arracher le bras de quelqu'un c'est celui de Renji!

Il tenta de se défaire de sa prise alors qu'elle le tirait vers la salle de bain, ouvrant la porte.

-Ce mioche est aussi têtu que vous!

-Mokona, je peux me laver seul.

-Nous avons perdu du temps! Cet idiot m'a bloqué! Sous prétexte de s'assurer de votre santé. Un quart d'heure!

Byakuya sentit le respect l'envahir, comment le Abaraï s'était-il arrangé pour retenir cette mégère aussi longtemps?

-Effacez cet air reconnaissant de votre face!

Le grondement le rappela à l'ordre, il lui jeta un regard perçant.

-Vraiment, je ne sais pas quoi faire de lui, il est insupportable lorsqu'il s'y met...

Je suppose qu'une montagne de paperasse le remettra dans le droit chemin.

-Ce gamin mérite une correction!

-Voyons Mokona, la violence n'arrange rien!

Elle le toisa vertement, il fallut tout son self-control au chef de clan pour rester impassible. L'intendante referma la porte avec un claquement sec, alors qu'elle allait sortir la tenue du jour elle se figea.

Non, elle devait se tromper... Ce n'était pas un rire qu'elle percevait à travers la toison! o.O Byakuya Kuchiki n'était pas en train de rire aux éclats! (lily : n'est-ce-pas ? ce n'est pas possible !^^)

Le brun finissait de refaire un pli de son kimono, ayant passeéle quart d'heure de coiffure traditionnelle. C'était assez méchant mais il était soulagé qu'elle ait préféré se défouler sur le dos du Abaraï, il l'avait entendu tenter d'argumenter avec elle il y avait de cela plus de vingt minutes.

Byakuya jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son miroir et passa la porte de la salle de bain, pour trouver Mokona en train de tirer sur une cordelette... Qu'il devina être autour du cou du roux vue les bruits gutturaux qui lui parvenait. Derrière un paravent improvisé l'intendante essayait de parer le plus rapidement possible le fukutaïcho, celui-ci refusant de joindre ses propres quartiers.

-Lâchez ça! (Renji)

-Tu vas l'enlever oui! ( Mokona)

-Plutôt crever! AÏEUH! MES CHEVEUX!

-C'est mieux sans!

-Jamais de la vie! Je ne me balade pas les cheveux comme ça! Lâchez... mon... chapelet!

-Faut choisir! Votre cou ou votre tête!

-MAIS ÇA FAIT MAL!!!

Tire! Tire! Tire! Bruit de chute, Mokona recula victorieuse.

-Bah voilà! En plus avec l'assouplissement ils retombent merveilleusement...

La vieille femme affichait un immense sourire... Jusqu'à ce que le Abaraï ne se jette ouvertement sur elle.

La scène se figea lorsque le brun ne put étouffer son début d'hilarité. Mokona retenait d'une main le visage d'un Renji échevelé, presque à cheval sur elle.

-Arrêter de vous moquer de moi!

Cingla le roux en lui faisant face.

-Je ne peux pas me balader comme ça!

-C'est très bien comme ça! En plus vos cheveux cacheront cette horreur sans nom que vous avez tatoué sur le front!

Renji devint rouge à la remarque.

-C'est horrible! Dites lui vous!

Le sourire du brun disparut à cette demande, il était vrai que les tatouages du roux étaient peu répandu, mais Renji portait en général un bandeau donc il n'avait jamais vraiment eut à y réfléchir. Il y eut un flottement, il releva un sourcil. Le Abaraï se redressa piqué à vif.

-Il fait plus peur qu'autre chose...

Byakuya tiqua alors qu'il tirait ses mèches en arrière.

-Tant mieux si ça peut éloigner la vermine de votre espèce!

Ce fut au tour de l'intendante de se vexer.

-Sale morv...

-Mokona.

Elle jeta un regard assez méchant vers le brun, celui-ci se racla la gorge.

-Il suffit.

-Non, ça ne suffit pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi cet idiot me fait perdre mon temps.

La porte claqua si violemment que le Kuchiki cru qu'elle tomberait, Renji avait déserté les lieux. Byakuya soupira, désappointé.

-Mokona...

Il se pinça le nez.

-Ces tatouages sont importants pour lui...

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire! Je veux juste qu'il les cache un peu...

Elle se releva en soupirant, Byakuya la fixa de biais.

-Tu le trouves si horrible que ça?

Elle roula les yeux au plafond.

-Si je le trouvais horrible je lui aurais mit un sac sur la tête! Cessez de tergiverser et dites lui plutôt de le faire.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi?

Elle releva un sourcil à son tour.

-Comment ça pourquoi?

Désarçonnée elle se calma considérablement.

-Expliques moi ce que Renji a bien pu te faire pour que tu passes ton temps à critiquer son apparence?

-...

-C'est assez blessant.

Il lissa méticuleusement un coin de sa tenue, puis releva son regard sur elle, attendant la réponse.

-J'essaie simplement de le mettre à son avantage.

Elle fit la moue.

-Alors fais le avec plus de tact.

Mokona fut surprise de l'agacement de son reproche.

-Renji a des défauts je le conçoit, mais cesse de les lui rabâcher. Il se coiffe comme bon lui semble, il s'habille comme bon lui semble, et il pense ce qu'il veut du moment que cela reste dans le respectable...

L'intendante grommela quelque chose qu'il eut du mal à comprendre.

-Nous n'avons plus le temps pour tout ça, allons-y.

Il passa le premier, elle fixa la place vide, intriguée... Quelque chose de primordial était en train de lui échapper.

Ils retrouvèrent Renji dans le couloir, un peu plus loin. Impassible, il continua de fixer le mur avant d'emboiter le pas à son supérieur. Le roux n'avait pas refait son chignon, il avançait sans porter la moindre attention à Mokona.

Le Kuchiki finit par lui jeter un coup d'œil auquel il ne réagit pas, survolant le questionnement muet. Il ne manquait plus que ça!

Byakuya se rembrunit imperceptiblement.

Leur entrée fut très remarqué. Byakuya scruta la place de Rukia, toujours vacante.

Dame Okomo exulta en voyant le roux lui faire un petit signe de tête respectueux et incertain.

Mokona rejoignit son poste d'observation désagréablement intriguée. Le roux esquiva un mouvement mais ne tarda pas à se retrancher dans un mutisme qui sembla perturber son taïcho. Ce qui était le cas, Byakuya avait du mal à rester égal à lui même. Tendu, un tic agita sa joue, puis au bout d'un certain temps ni tenant plus il se déplaça préférant saluer les convives.

En réalité la présence du Abaraï le perturbait, devant Mokona il n'avait pas osé en parler ouvertement mais le roux était à demi descellé et sa pression spirituelle, même contenue, était beaucoup plus concentré, il avait l'impression que celle-ci le narguait. Son attention était tiraillée par cette présence qu'il n'arrivait pas à circonscrire. Il avait l'impression que quel que soit le lieu où il se tenait, Renji demeurait à quelques pas de lui. Pourtant le Abaraï n'avait pas bougé de sa position...

Il se concentrait sur sa pression spirituelle, la modulant pour qu'elle ne dérange pas les convives... Il avait l'impression que tous les regards convergeaient vers lui, qu'ils savaient ce qu'il était, le désagréable sentiment d'être à découvert.

Il avait quitté la chambre sans attendre que son supérieur ne confirme les dire de Mokona. Debout et profondément ancré dans une attitude réservée, le roux tentait de chasser en parallèle la colère froide qui lui mordait le ventre. Il aurait préféré ne rien ressentir...

«_-En plus vos cheveux cacheront cette horreur sans nom que vous avez tatoué sur le front!_»

Ses tatouages... Son sceau... Tout ce qu'il était en somme. Et qui faisait si peur à voir.

Il aurait préféré envoyer au diable cette remarque, elle et Mokona en prime! Ce qui était si dérangeant cependant s'était le malaise qu'il ressentait à l'idée que le brun pense pareil. Il devait admettre que savoir que le Kuchiki puisse penser ça de lui le laissait pantois... Et blessé. Il était blessé et furieux de l'être.

Il chassa agacé une mèche qui lui barrait la vue, puis son regard fut attiré par le chef de clan. Sa démarche, son assurance, l'aisance avec laquelle il se déplaçait parmi les convives, la légèreté avec laquelle il se pliait au jeu du protocole.

-Vous êtes réellement moine?

La question le prit au dépourvue, le ramenant sur terre, et surtout face à une interlocutrice! Il dû se maîtriser pour ne pas reculer de surprise, elle n'était pas plus grande que Yachiru.

Il eut le réflexe de sourire stupidement, elle ne le lâcha pas du regard.

-Du temple de Fudô?

Il avisa les différents chapelets de son uniforme de fonction. Sa main toucha furtivement une perle de sa ceinture, il acquiesça faute de faire mieux.

Son expression ne se modifia pas, il soupira intérieurement. Que devait-il faire dans genre de cas? Ne pas répondre ouvertement ou ignorer un noble semblait être tout à fait inconcevable.

-J'ai bien peur de me montrer un peu trop téméraire, mais Kuchiki-dono ne nous a pas fait la grâce de vous présenter, pourrais-je savoir votre nom?

-Oh! Oï, Abaraï Renji. Fukutaïcho de la 6 éme Divisions.

Arg! Il se redressa de son salut avec raideur en se traitant d'idiot, se disant qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas décliner son rang de shinigami.

-C'est un grade bien honorable!

Elle ouvrit les yeux de surprise, puis sembla elle même se raviser sur son élan.

-Vous devez me prendre pour une idiote, tout le monde ici doit déjà savoir que vous êtes le fukutaïcho de Byakuya Kuchiki et moi j'arrive comme une fleur pour vous poser la question...

La malheureuse semblait atterrer, faisant un pâle sourire. Il ne put s'empêcher de froncer un peu les sourcils.

-C'est juste que tout le monde fait comme si votre présence ne comptait pas vraiment, ma curiosité ma perdue, navrée de vous avoir dérangé.

-Non, pas du tout! Vous ne me dérangez pas du tout...

Il retint son geste, préférant lui donner un autre sourire plus sincère.

-L'idiot c'est moi.... Et vous êtes?

La question sembla la choquer...

-Okomo Tamaki.

Les secondes filèrent, une goutte de sueur perla sur sa tempe. Un tic agita sa joue alors qu'il faisait le rapport entre l'héritière du clan qui ne quittait presque jamais la vieille femme, qui n'arrêtait pas de lui faire du pied depuis qu'il lui avait renversé un thé dessus. C'était sans doute sa représentante.

-Mère va me faire une jaunisse lorsqu'elle apprendra que je n'ai pas rejoins ma place...

Elle se glissa avec rapidité dans un coin juste derrière lui, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'elle se cachait délibérément.

-Dame Okomo, vous ne devriez pas...

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil larmoyant.

-Je ne peux pas! Hors de question...

C'est à ce moment que Mokona passa sous son nez, passablement énervée, il se redressa.

Il soupira tentant d'oublier cette présence, un peu perdu il dû tendre l'oreille au murmure de la rumeur qui se répandait.

_-Une gamine pareille!? Non, impossible!_

_-Il paraît qu'elle a de bonne chance d'être choisie cependant..._

_-Encore un pacte avec le clan Okomo! Pff..._

_-Il va officialiser sous peu?_

_-À ce qu'on dit.._

_-Et les Nanaya dans cette histoire?_

_-Tu sais bien qu'il ne se mariera jamais avec elle! Je suis sur qu'il épousera la gamine pour la mettre en rage._

-S'il vous plaît... Faites moi sortir d'ici!

La petite voix le fit se tourner vers la fugueuse, elle s'essuyait lamentablement le visage.

-Je... Je... Je ne veux pas le rencontrer...

C'est à ce moment que le noble chef du clan Kuchiki arriva à sa hauteur, Renji se tourna vers lui alors que l'héritière s'accrochait à son kimono.

-Taïcho!

L'exclamation et le sourire benêt du roux lui mirent la puce à l'oreille. Renji pouvait sentir la petit corps trembler derrière lui.

-Vous... Oh! Mokona m'a dit de vous dire de la rejoindre.

Alors qu'il parlait il se dit qu'après ça il devrait faire une demande de mutation à la 4 éme Divisions car le Kuchiki risquait de l'y envoyer pour une sacrée période.

-Vraiment?

Le ton un peu surprit accentua le sourire du roux.

-Bien.

Le Abaraï sentit le peu de vie qui lui restait lui échapper en voyant le noble se diriger dans la direction de son intendante.

Il regarda le brun aborder la femme, puis se tourna vers l'héritière.

-Vite, par là...

Il la poussa vers un pilier donnant sur une porte réservée au domestique. Ils s'y engouffrèrent, Renji songea sobrement qu'il devait lui rester quelques longues minutes avant que noble et l'intendante ne se mette d'accord sur sa sentence.

Il la regarda hoqueter, lui attrapant la main il ouvrit la route pour la ramener vers un couloir approprié.

-Il n'est pas méchant! Il ne faut pas avoir peur de lui comme ça. C'est quelqu'un de gentil, et...

-Renji.

Le ton le fit se tourner, dans le brouhaha de la soirée la disparition du chef de clan dans un shunpô ne fit pas de vague.

-Taïcho!

Cette fois ci il ne se laisserait pas prendre.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues?

Il grimaça inconsciemment.

-Mokona n'avait rien à me dire.

-Vraiment? Elle était assez contrariée lorsqu'elle m'a parlé pourtant... Je crois que c'est l'âge... Elle a dû oublier.

Le noble ne sembla pas gober une seconde son mensonge, il soupira.

-Renji...

Il se hérissa.

-Je t'ai pourtant dit de ne pas donner d'importance à ce que peux penser Mokona... Inutile de mentir à tord et à travers pour te dérober de ma présence.

Le Kuchiki fronça les sourcils.

-Tes tatouages ne me dérangent absolument pas... Alors arrête avec ton reiatsu, tes mauvaises ondes mon poursuivies toutes la soirée.

Le roux tiqua.

-Navré, j'ai essayé de...

-Je sais. Je comprends mieux ce que tu sous-entends par fluctuation.

Le brun se racla la gorge, un peu soulagé d'avoir put utiliser ce moment pour éclaircir les choses.

-Il se fait tard... Je dois encore rencontrer quelques convives avant de me retirer.

Alors que le noble se dirigeait vers une issue pour revenir, l'interrogation le prit au dépourvue.

-Vous n'allez pas faire votre demande?

Il lui fit face, alors que le Abaraï n'avait pas bougé.

-Ma?

-...

-Et à qui veux tu que je fasse cette demande?

Le ton cassant et étrangement colérique le heurta.

-C'est à dire que...

-Oui?

-...

-Bien.

-Vous n'allez vraiment pas officialiser vos fiançailles ce soir?

Un tic agita la joue du brun, à croire que le Abaraï avait décidé de le mettre en colère ce soir.

-Oh, si! J'ai l'intention de déclarer nos fiançailles Abaraï! Suivit de tes funérailles! Je peux savoir où tu veux en venir?

Renji soupira à sa grande surprise.

-Tu vois...

Le brun resta perplexe. Le roux passa la main derrière lui et se tourna.

-Il ne va rien te faire.

Son fukutaïcho avait le don de le mettre dans des situations incroyable, il cru qu'il hallucinait lorsque la bouille de l'héritière du clan Okomo se profila de derrière Renji.

Crispant ses mains sur le kimono du roux elle ferma les yeux, tremblante. Il lui essuya maladroitement les joues.

-Voici Kuchiki Byakuya.

-Je ne veux pas!

La plainte les surprit, elle secoua avec véhémence la tête.

-Mère a dit que nous serions fiancés dès notre présentation officielle!

Renji se retrouva dans une impasse.

-Tu peux le regarder...

-Non!

-Bien sur que si... Après tout, ce n'est pas une présentation officielle.

La logique acheva le brun, elle sembla réfléchir intensément.

Puis ouvrit enfin les yeux, avant de relever la tête sur Byakuya.

-Renji... Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que fait l'héritière du clan Okomo cachée derrière toi alors que tout son clan la recherche depuis plus de trois heures?

-Eh bien... Vous aller rire!

La formule tomba à plat.

*Dix minutes plus tard *

-Et tu comptais la laisser errer dans un couloir?

-Non, bien sur que non!

-Renji. Tu avais le devoir de la ramener auprès d'un membre de son clan.

-Mais je ne connais même pas les membres de son clan!

-Et que comptais-tu faire? La cacher dans tes appartements peut-être?

-Bien sur que non! Je comptais la mettre à l'écart et demander conseil à Mokona .

La cause du litige baissait honteusement la tête.

-Ce n'est qu'une enfant, je n'allais pas la laisser seule alors qu'elle pleurait, je ne pouvais pas la trainer à travers la réception non plus!

-Évidement, tout plutôt que de rencontrer le terrible chef de clan Kuchiki! Et que croyais tu que j'allais lui faire?

Ce ton emporté ne ressemblait absolument pas au brun.

-L'épouser?!

-Je ne sais pas! Ok! J'ai paniqué!

Mokona arriva enfin.

-Ramène cette jeune fille à ses appartements.

-Je suis navré de vous causer temps de soucis... Je ne pensais pas... Je...

Byakuya soupira.

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien nul raison de vous tracasser, cela n'aura aucune répercutions. Je vous demanderais simplement en retour de bien vouloir oublier cet incident. Dame Okomo.

-J'ai été grossière. Je le sais bien... J'ai tout gâché...

Elle se mit à renifler au grand damne du Kuchiki.

-Mais non! Vous avez été parfaite!

Il dévisagea Renji qui lui frotta affectueusement la tête.

-Une vrai Dame digne de ce nom! Vous avez affirmés votre point de vue, c'est très noble!

Mokona le dévisagea en tirant la fillette vers elle.

-Je vous ramène.

Un sourire naquit sur la petite bouille.

-C'est vrai?

Renji lui rendit son mouchoir.

-C'est un moment inoubliable. Très peu de noble on eut la chance de rencontrer dans un cadre non officielle Kuchiki-dono.

Elle serra son mouchoir.

-Il n'est pas si terrible que ça, n'est ce pas?

-Oh bien sur! Il est comme papa!

Elle mit la main devant la bouche, Renji affichait un sourire victorieux.

-Alors la prochaine fois tu pourras te présenter à lui avec toute ton assurance.

Elle acquiesça vivement avant de se tourner vers le Kuchiki.

-J'ai été enchantée de vous rencontrer.

Elle s'inclina. Puis alla se cacher derrière Mokona qui continuait de fixer le roux comme si celui-ci marchait sur la tête.

-Nous en reparlerons.

Elle poussa la fugueuse vers l'avant pour la ramener, laissant les deux shinigami entre eux.

Le roux observa les silhouettes disparaître avant de tiquer. Il avait fait preuve d'une stupidité sans borne. Mais il voulait par dessus tout s'assurer qu'elle ne garde pas une mauvaise impression. Il attendit le sort qui l'enverrait sous terre... Et qui ne vint pas.

Le Abaraï se tourna vers son supérieur qui semblait plonger dans une intense réflexion.

-Je suis...

Le geste de la main le stoppa. Byakuya écarta les excuses. Il était las, ne sachant pas s'il devait être furieux ou simplement outré. Cette soirée avait un goût d'échec total.

Il posa son regard sur Renji, cherchant peut-être une réponse, le malaise le tenait entre ses serres d'acier.

Il avait mal à la gorge, il se sentait brisé, comme si son corps se vengeait de son sevrage.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'investissait plus autant, qu'il ne bataillait plus dans ses rapports avec les autres. Qu'il laissait les regards glisser sur sa cuirasse en s'enfermant dans son monde de glace.

Et ce soir, il avait sentit la peine du roux peser sur ses épaules sans pouvoir vraiment y échapper. Ce soir, il avait éprouvé le besoin incommensurable de dire à l'autre qu'il n'était pas insensible.

Alors pourquoi le découragement lui pesait-il si lourdement sur le cœur?

Trop d'émotions, trop de désarroi. C'est sans réfléchir qu'il tourna dos au Abaraï.

Renji esquiva un mouvement vers lui, il ne bougea pas.

-C'est ma faute, vous avez passé la soirée à supporter mon reiatsu.

-Ça m'a permit de comprendre.

Il y eut un silence.

-Alors il faudra m'expliquer.

Le brun fronça un sourcil à cette demande.

-Moi je ne comprends toujours pas...

-Quoi donc?

Les mots tombèrent de sa bouche avec lassitude.

-Tout.

La réponse du roux le rappela, il fit mine de se tourner, et c'est ce moment que choisit son cadet pour se rapprocher trop de lui. Les mains vinrent lentement lui prendre la taille, d'abord hésitantes, elles se refermèrent pour de bon en attirant le corps du noble qui se posa contre son torse avec surprise.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi…

Les mèches rousses tombèrent sur ses épaules.

-…Pourquoi je tiens autant...

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler plus, ça leurs suffisait amplement, d'un accord tacite ils restèrent ainsi. Renji soulagé de le tenir enfin et Byakuya ne se dérobant pas. Faiblesse ou désir. Cette soif de contact qui n'était rien d'autre que le début d'une longue prise de conscience qui les mènerait indubitablement vers l'overdose.

* * *

Alors? Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que ce que j'avais envisagé...

Il fallait que je fasse ce passage sur le clan Kuchiki et la dévolution du titre. Les rapports entre Renji et Byakuya se précisent un peu. J'ai un mal fou pour le titre de celui-ci, je ne serais pas contre que tu me souffles une idée!

Le début des lime est pour bientôt! ^__^ Pour l'instant on reste dans le chibi. Tes commentaires?

Lily : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHh ! *--* ! *---* !*__* !*_____* !

QUELLE FIN ! YATAA ! j'adore, j'adore, j'adore !! bien que je trouve que Byakuya est parfois (OOC) trop Hors de lui, un peu trop à bout de nerf, mais bon, ça donne du comik et du piquant ! mouhahahah ! je les ZADORE !!

(Baaaaave) ils sont trop chous ! tous les deux !

Je suis trop contente d'avoir l'avale de ma bêta! J'écris cette fic surtout dans l'optique de plaire en fait, donc une petite reviewx our m e dire ce qui va ou ne va pas, ne me fera pas de mal. Je tiens à remercier surtout celles qui me suivent: Yuki hime, tu as la foi, alors je te prmoet de te faire un petit plus! Lisoulou qui elle aussi me fait plaisir, je te rassure, je ne t'oublie pas. Depuis peu, La'ienth me suis aussi j'en suis ravie. Tout cela pour dire que je suis touchée de vos reviews! Mon M. Lapin je continue de penser à toi.

Encore merci et à la semaine prochaine!


	31. Chapter 31 : Entre doute et décision

Auteur : Bel Uriel Disraeli

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas ma propriété... *Récite Béli sur un ton monocorde* Bon, maintenant je peux avoir une chance d'avoir une réponse pour ma demande?

Couple: Bya/Ren

**Note: **Je tiens à faire quelques précisions sur le chapitre précédent, notament l'explosion de Renji, on m'a interrogé sur les évènements, en réalité, Renji à tout simplement perdu le contrôle lors du transfert de reiatsu, ce qui a induit à une explosion du genre de celle qui suivent ses exercices de kidô...Pauvres Bya-kun, il c'est mangé une explosion de reiatsu à bout portant... Pas étonnant que renji se soit marrer.

Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit?

**Il fut écrit...**

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.

Chapitre XXX: Entre doute et décision.

Il ouvrit les yeux en grimaçant. Byakuya Kuchiki avait l'impression que toute une semaine venait de s'écouler et que le visage du monde s'était métamorphosé en parc d'attraction humain.

Il se redressa et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Éprouvait-il des sentiments à l'égard de son subordonné? De toute évidence dire le contraire serait une perte de temps et un acte puéril.

Dans ce cas, quelle était l'importance que le Abaraï avait pour lui? Il était encore trop tôt pour le qualifier.

Pouvait-il admettre une telle chose?

Non, c'était inconcevable.

Ce n'était qu'une passade, rien de plus. Il devait prendre une décision difficile et le Abaraï était une sorte de bouée à laquelle il se raccrochait. Byakuya tentait d'épurer ses pensées afin de voir plus clair.

Quoiqu'il dise il y avait une chose qui restait irréfutable... Ses propres réactions. Le Kuchiki avait du mal à canaliser le chaos de sensations et de désir que le roux éveillait en lui. La proximité, l'idée même que le Abaraï puisse le tenir lui semblait purement inconcevable, et pourtant lorsque cela s'était produit...

Il ferma les yeux pour chasser cette réflexion, ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Le noble s'habilla en essayant de se concentrer sur les taches du jour, mais son attention fut vite attirée par la porte. Il sentit un début de colère pointer en lui, c'est un peu rageur qu'il se dirigea vers celle-ci et qu'il l'ouvrit sans ménagement.

Laissant le roux s'échouer à ses pieds.

Renji grimaça de douleur en se redressant, constatant en quelques secondes que le brun n'appréciait absolument pas sa découverte. Il lui fit un sourire idiot.

-ohayou taisho.

Non, il ne pouvait pas éprouver des sentiments pour cet abruti roux qui se frottait si stupidement la nuque.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu passes tes nuits devant ma porte?

Le ton glacial fit disparaître son expression joviale.

-Je n'avais plus sommeil, alors j'ai préféré la garder...

-Abstiens- toi de ce genre d'initiative.

Il eut juste le temps de se mettre sur le coté évitant de peu le pied de son aîné, Renji soupira. Il était encore tôt avec de la chance l'humeur du noble s'améliorerait d'ici peu, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Le Abaraï pencha la tête pour le regarder disparaître à l'angle du couloir, se sentant absurdement de bonne humeur.

Le Kuchiki ne l'avait pas repoussé, et ce matin il n'avait pas menacé de le tuer. Il se sentait stupidement rassuré, intimement heureux que le brun soit aussi hautain.

Byakuya Kuchiki restait égal à lui même, il eut du mal à réfréner son nouveau sourire. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour il puisse éprouver un tel sentiment de contentement en songeant au brun. Il se releva.

Il était parvenu à lui faire baisser sa garde et une sensation de fierté sans borne l'emplissait en pensant qu'il pouvait encore le faire... Une chose était sûre, le noble n'était pas insensible à l'attention qu'il pouvait lui porter.

Sa bonne humeur s'évapora lorsqu'il entendit sonner l'horloge, il pesta et partit en courant, le Kuchiki n'admettrait pas un retard!

Byakuya resta de marbre en voyant son subordonné s'activer, ce qui eut le don de le rassurer, il pouvait faire abstraction de ce fléau tant que le Abaraï n'empiétait pas sur son espace vital.

Mokona ne tarda pas à faire son rapport, et à la surprise du chef de clan elle dû admettre que le Abaraï leur avait rendu un bien grand service. La famille Okomo suppliait après un entretien afin de remercier le noble d'avoir retrouver la fugueuse. Il songea sobrement que ce serait une famille de moins à s'offusquer de son choix.

Le compte rendu finit, Mokona sembla se souvenir d'un dernier détail.

-Le soutaïcho s'est déplacé, il vous attend pour un entretient, dois-je lui dire de patienter.

Il fronça les sourcils, pour que Yamamoto se déplace en personne il fallait que cela fût assez grave.

-Bien je vais le recevoir de suite.

-Dois-je assurer le service?

-Non.

Renji fronça les sourcils.

Le taïcho de la 1ère Division s'avança avec son air paternel et protecteur, ce qui ne trompa pas une seconde le brun. Par réflexe Byakuya se leva pour l'accueillir, Renji s'inclina, prêt à se retirer. Il prit place et se mit à peigner sa barbe.

-Je suis soulagé de voir que vous prenez à cœur votre nouvelle affectation Abaraï fukutaïcho.

Renji tiqua ne sachant pas s'il devait répondre.

-Et que vous ne vous en portez pas plus mal, Kuchiki-taïcho.

Le Abaraï fit mine de s'en aller, mais il fut aussitôt retenu par leur aîné.

-Cet entretient vous concerne tout autant.

Byakuya se redressa un peu, alors que Renji se mettait en position de garde.

-Voilà près de deux semaines que tous le Seireitei vie au rythme des soirées données par le noble clan Kuchiki. C'est tout à votre honneur de constater que les réjouissances n'ont pas l'air de se tarir.

Il lui adressa un sourire de renard en inclinant la tête.

-Le Gotei 13 ne pourra jamais exprimer amplement toute la reconnaissance qu'il vous doit. La régence est quasi irréprochable.

Le noble ne releva pas le compliment, ce qui ne troubla pas son aîné.

-Quel est le motif de votre improbable visite?

-Et bien... Votre fukutaïcho aura tout de même la grâce de nous servir un thé, n'est ce pas?

Byakuya jeta un coup d'œil à Renji qui s'exécuta, le noble analysait intensément les différentes possibilités. Yamamoto sembla positivement ravi de tenir enfin une tasse.

-Votre service est impeccable, vous nous ferez l'honneur de vous joindre à nous lors de notre prochaine cérémonie. ( Voir bonus! ^__^!)

Renji eut un sourire automatique, Byakuya ne fit même pas mine de prendre sa propre tasse.

-Excellent!

Il gloussa doucement en reposant le breuvage.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, Kuchiki-taïcho qu'à l'heure actuelle votre Division fonctionne en service de garde, étant privée momentanément de son taïcho et de son fukutaïcho... Je vous rassure ce n'est pas un reproche. Je n'ai rien à dire concernant votre travail qui est d'autant plus appréciable que vous le cumulez à votre tâche non moins difficile de chef de clan.

Yamamoto posa un silence en le fixant.

-Vous étiez encore assez jeune lorsque le poste de taïcho vous a été donné.

Il soupira au souvenir, puis il sembla revenir.

-Et votre existence ne fut pas de tout repos, vos obligations de chef de clan, votre mariage suivit de ce bien triste veuvage... La guerre contre Aizen. Et j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir jamais vous épargner.

Byakuya ne tiqua pas, Renji fut forcé de faire un bilan lui aussi. La vie du noble semblait jucher de responsabilités et d'entraves en tout genre, comme si elle prenait un malin plaisir à le mettre face à des situations contraignantes ou dangereuses.

-Aujourd'hui encore vos jours sont en péril à cause de la garde que je vous ai confié... Et à cela s'accumule à ma grande peine le choix difficile que vous impose votre statut de vous prendre une nouvelle épouse.

Où voulait-il en venir?

-Je suis venu afin d'éclaircir certain point. Sur votre état de santé notamment. Je présume que le Conseil n'a pas été informé des derniers incidents, n'est ce pas?

Ouvrant un œil, il se redressa un peu face au brun.

-Effectivement.

Le mot tomba froidement, prenant un sourire à Yamamoto.

-Mais nous avons bien heureusement trouvé une clé à ce dilemme en la personne de votre fukutaïcho.

-Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas informé du statut de Renji lors de sa candidature?

Yamamoto fut un peu surprit de cette question.

-C'est une lacune sans doute, mais elle n'est imputable qu'au choix de votre fukutaïcho même, soutenu il va de soit par Unohana-taïcho qui ne voyait pas l'intérêt de vous en informer. La stabilité de celui-ci étant parfaitement certifiée, le reste tient de l'ordre du privé.

La réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire le brun mais il ne chercha pas plus loin.

-J'en viens au second motif de mon déplacement... Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le Ôgyoku n'entre en activité que sur un patient consentant. J'ai encore eut confirmation de ce fait par de multiples examens effectués par Mayuri-taïcho, qui souhaiterait dit en passant vous examiner.

Il tira un haussement de sourcil à son cadet.

-Que voulez vous dire par là?

-Il n'existe que deux réponses hypothétiquement valable à cette énigme qu'est la modification et l'instabilité dangereuse de votre reiatsu, Kuchiki-taïcho. Je suis venu vous les exposer afin que vous en preniez connaissance.

Pourquoi s'être déplacé pour un simple compte rendu?

-La première étant la moins probable: que vous l'ayez consciemment poussé à l'éveil.

Il sembla attendre une réponse qui ne vain pas, sachant tous les deux que c'était tout simplement impossible.

-La deuxième étant: que vous retrouvant confronté à une situation personnelle assez complexe, vous avez inconsciemment éveillé le Ôgyoku.

Cette révélation heurta le chef de clan.

-Une très forte instabilité émotionnelle, dû à une décision difficile vous aurait sans doute poussé inconsciemment à faire un choix pareil.

-En aucun cas je n'ai souhaité l'éveil de quoique ce soit, et cette solution reste une hypothèse encore moins probable que la première.

Byakuya trancha froidement.

-Pourtant il me semble que c'est l'ultime solution... Kuchiki-taïcho.

Yamamoto ouvrit les yeux pour le fixer.

-Je doute que votre décision si subite de quitter votre veuvage vienne de votre véritable désir. Je pense ne pas trop m'avancer en vous disant clairement que vous ne voulez absolument pas d'une autre femme. Ce choix épineux vous a été pourtant demandé et vous ne pouvez que vous y plier. Cela vous terrifie et vous terrasse... Cette décision vous brise au point de ne plus pouvoir réagir, au point de souhaiter une échappatoire quelle qu'elle soit.

-C'est...

Le mot trembla sur ses lèvres mais son aîné ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.

-Même la mort.

Il y eut un profond silence. Yamamoto soupira au bout d'un certain temps, refermant ses yeux.

-J'ai été aveuglé... J'ai été stupidement aveuglé. En croyant absurdement que cinquante années suffiraient à panser suffisamment ces blessures... C'est compréhensible et si normal.

Byakuya pouvait sentir pulser le sang dans ses veines, scrutant avec hébétude cette réalité qu'il avait caché grossièrement.

-Il est désormais trop tard, le mal est fait... D'après les différentes simulations, les chances pour que vous reveniez à votre état initial sont plus que nulle.

La main du noble se posa sur la table, il sembla accuser le choc.

-Même en ôtant le Ôgyoku, votre reiatsu ne retrouverait pas sa stabilité primaire.

Le roux posa un peu durement la théière qu'il tenait encore, Yamamoto lui jeta un coup d'œil. Le capitaine de la 1ère lui laissa le temps d'appréhender la nouvelle.

-Je suppose qu'Unohana-taïcho vous a déjà expliqué, cependant... Il reste un facteur inattendu. C'est la première fois dans toute l'histoire du Seireitei que l'on relève la transfusion réussie de reiatsu d'un shinigami à un autre.

Yamamoto posa cette fois ci son attention sur le roux.

-Unohana-taïcho ne m'a fait part que dernièrement des aptitudes exceptionnelles dont votre fukutaïcho serait doté, notamment la capacité de modification prolongé de la nature de son reiatsu. Aptitude plus ou moins attribuée au «Régulateur».

Encore une fois, le mot heurta le roux.

-Si l'instabilité de votre reiatsu ne peut être changée, il reste une solution. Celle que votre fukutaïcho vous équilibre, et cela sur une période beaucoup plus longue.

Il sembla faire le lien entre les deux de son regard.

-Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que désormais Abaraï fukutaïcho ne devra plus vous quitter.

Byakuya fronça un sourcil.

-C'est impossible.

Il repoussa cette affirmation avec la tasse devant lui.

-Il ne pourra pas demeurer indéfiniment ici, tôt ou tard je devrai rendre compte de sa présence.

Yamamoto acquiesça.

-Je me rends bien compte de la situation, et du dilemme qui en découle... Mais j'ai longuement pensé et repensé les différentes composantes. Tôt ou tard il faudra informer votre entourage de la gravité de votre état et du rôle de votre subordonné... Mais vous conviendrez qu'il est inconcevable que cela ait lieu alors que le clan Kuchiki suscite toute l'attention de la caste des nobles.

Yamamoto se remit à lisser sa barbe. Il finit par relever un doigt comme pour attirer sa réflexion vers lui.

-A moins que...

Renji ne voyait absolument pas où il voulait en venir!

-Et voilà le dernier motif de mon déplacement: Vous ne rendiez officiel la présence d'Abaraï fukutaïcho. Dans ce cas, nul besoin d'explication et cela résout durablement le problème de votre instabilité.

-Et comment diable voulez vous que je fasse une telle chose!

Byakuya se leva net, quittant son bureau, il ne tenait plus en place. Renji sursauta comme s'il venait de découvrir qu'on avait mit le feu à ses vêtements.

-J'excuse votre emportement «Byakuya-san...»

Il posa un regard perçant.

-Mais n'oubliez pas que je suis venu afin de résoudre les dilemmes et non d'en poser... Le dernier motif de ma présence ici... La démarche à suivre afin de rendre totalement officielle sa présence.

Le brun tiqua à l'appellation.

-Il n'y a qu'une solution, puisqu'en aucun cas je ne peux intervenir directement auprès des clans et imposer un shinigami dans une demeure... Abaraï Renji doit intégrer le clan Kuchiki et cela par n'importe quelle voie.

Renji ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Il en va de votre propre intérêt, vous le comprendrez sans doute.

Alors c'était ça le motif, effectivement ce n'était pas le genre de nouvelle que l'on apprend par une simple missive ou un simple rapport.

Byakuya lui fit face.

-Je suppose que le plus logique reste un mariage arrangé. (Yamamoto)

-QUOI? O.o! (Renji)

Byakuya pensera plus tard que le roux avait tenu vraiment longtemps avant d'intervenir.

Yamamoto ne se démonta pas pour autant.

-C'est tout simplement impossible. Jamais il ne pourra épouser une Kuchiki, vous le savez mieux que quiconque.

Le vieil homme s'inclina.

-En effet, les mariages ne se font qu'entre membre de la noblesse, il est inconcevable qu'une Kuchiki épouse ne serait-ce qu'un noble qui ne soit pas issu de l'une des quatre familles... Mais je ne pensais pas vraiment à ce genre de mariage.

-J'ai peut-être mon mot à dire, non? Je ne veux pas me marier! C'est quoi cette frénésie de...

Le reste mourut sous l'œil sévère de Yamamoto.

-Il ne s'agit pas de votre bon plaisir mais plutôt de l'Ordre public. Le clan Kuchiki au même titre que le Seireitei, ne peut se permettre de perdre Byakuya Kuchiki.

-C'est...

Byakuya semblait tout bonnement dépassé.

-Je ne peux pas, c'est...

-Asseyez-vous mon garçon.

Le ton paternel lui donna des sueurs froides, le seul à garder un peu d'aplomb était Yamamoto.

-Abaraï Renji, fukutaïcho de la 6 éme Division, mais aussi agrégé du temple de Fudô... Si je ne m'abuse l'un des préceptes doctrinaux du Temple d'Ôthel est que les moines ne doivent en aucun cas prendre d'épouse, n'est ce pas?

Difficile à croire mais Renji devint aussi pâle que Byakuya.

-Ce temple est connut pour ne concevoir le mariage qu'entre deux concubins.

Le Kuchiki posa un regard sur le malheureux qui fixait Yamamoto comme s'il était le diable en personne.

-Il reste inconcevable que Abaraï épouse une Kuchiki, mais rien en l'empêche d'épouser un homme du clan. C'est d'ailleurs sur cette faille du protocole que vous avez joué auparavant, Kuchiki-taïcho.

Yamamoto ouvrit un œil en reprenant une autre gorgée de thé. Byakuya ne pût cacher sa surprise. Il est vrai que l'un des arguments servant à son mariage avec Hisana était qu'il était un homme, et que dans ce sens en aucun cas il ne compromettait la pureté de sang de la famille étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas le léguer au même titre que les femmes du clan.

-Voilà donc la solution. Il demeurerait ici en tant que membre du clan.

Il n'allait tout de même pas le marier!

-Et si je devais pousser jusqu'au bout... J'irais jusqu'à dire, qu'il devrait vous épouser.

Cette révélation eut le bon goût de couper l'herbe sous le pied du noble.

-Dans ce cas se ne serait qu'un mariage blanc, évidemment...

Yamamoto se racla la gorge.

-Mais il n'y aura pas plus officiel comme statut et cela garantira votre équilibre. Tout en résolvant le dilemme de votre épineux choix.

-Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous venez de me dire?

Byakuya se laissa choir, Yamamoto posa sa tasse vide mortellement sérieux.

-Voilà plus de deux semaines que je cherche une solution, j'ai envisagé toutes sortes de possibilités. Le clan Kuchiki peut tenir tête à ce scandale, et je sais que vous pourriez faire admettre de telles fiançailles. A l'heure actuelle, les seuls choix que vous permettent votre statut sont: Tamaki Okomo, Kaori Nanaya, Yoruichi Shihouin. Ce choix fait, il vous reste encore la lourde tache de marier votre fukutaïcho à un membre de votre clan.

Le raisonnement du shinigami apparut comme une évidence.

-Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups. Annoncer vos fiançailles avec votre fukutaïcho. Soutenant son statut de moine du temple de Fudô et son grade de fukutaïcho, joignant à cela votre décision d'adopter «**l'Himitsusuki***» Ce qui a déjà été fait par quelque membre de votre clan, notamment trois chef.

Un tic nerveux agita la joue du brun...

Yamamoto n'était pas venu uniquement lui faire part...

-Est ce un ordre?

La question prit au dépourvu le roux, le shinigami sembla piqué de cette interrogation.

-Ceci n'était qu'une suggestion.

Yamamoto se leva.

-Mais j'espère par dessus tout résoudre ce cas de conscience qui sans lequel, j'en suis certain, nous n'en serions pas réduit à cette extrémité.

Il ramena sa canne vers lui.

-Bien, je vous remercie de m'avoir donné de votre temps si précieux, Kuchiki-dono. Et je garde bon espoir de recevoir sous peu le faire part de vos fiançailles.

Il se lissa une dernière fois la barbe.

-Ce thé était excellent.

D'un pas traînant il quitta la pièce, laissant les shinigami se faire aux différentes nouvelles. Tu parles d'une solution! Ce vieux fou avait surtout bu trop de thé pour lui proposer une telle aberration!

Mais Yamamoto avait très bien rodé sa petite intervention, il avait argumenté de telle sorte à faire ressortir la nécessité vitale d'une telle décision, mais surtout il venait de mettre en relief une réalité sidérante. Byakuya devrait passer le restant de son existence avec son fukutaïcho, il y avait de quoi être ébranlé.

De blanc Renji vira à une petite teinte verdâtre assez inquiétante.

-Vous allez me marier?

La question s'éleva en un murmure atterré, attirant l'attention de son aîné. L'estomac du Kuchiki se serra, il plissa les yeux en retenant difficilement la flambé de colère qui lui monta au visage.

-Pour se marier il faut faire une demande, me semble t-il? Non?

Le ton était tranchant et déterminé.

-En aucun cas, je ne peux t'obliger à épouser qui que ce soit. Sûrement pas moi. Il me semble qu'il te reste encore du travail.

Renji ne réagit pas tout de suite à l'ordre voilé.

-Taïcho...

Le brun serra la main.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous doit...

-Nous règlerons cela plus tard.

Le Abaraï accusa le coup.

-Je... J'aimerais prendre ma matinée, s'il vous plaît.

La demande avait de quoi surprendre, Byakuya fut un peu plus désarçonné. Comment devait-il traduire pareille requête?

-Fais comme tu le souhaites.

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas plus, il baissa aussitôt le regard, ne pouvant plus soutenir sa présence. Renji n'ajouta rien et quitta les lieux...

Le bruit étouffé de la porte refermée avec douceur le fit sursauter, résonnant comme l'écho de sa solitude. La pièce était vide, comme elle l'avait toujours été... Depuis cinquante ans. Alors pourquoi un tel frisson lui traversait-il l'échine?

Byakuya Kuchiki se vouta imperceptiblement, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps il masqua son visage entre ses mains...

* * *

Le monde lui tombait sur la tête, ça Renji avait finit par se faire à cette idée... Il s'était retrouvé à devoir vivre au manoir Kuchiki en quelques minutes. Alors qu'il lui avait fallut plus de quarante ans d'acharnement pour devenir son fukutaïcho, et même à ce poste le Kuchiki ne l'avait vraiment reconnut que lorsqu'il s'était dressé contre lui afin de sauver Rukia.

Il avait prit sa décision bien avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait déjà fait un choix, celui de rester auprès du Kuchiki quoique cela lui en coûte. Il n'était même pas sûr à ce moment là de réussir à lui transfuser de son reiatsu.

Il y avait eut aussi ce désir confus de se rapprocher, de tenir plus fermement et avec possessivité son aîné même s'il se refusait encore à mettre un nom sur ce sentiment.

Jusqu'ici il avait surtout prit les choses comme elles venaient, sans vraiment réfléchir, plus par instinct et égoïsme. Mais là...

Il se retrouvait au pied du mur. Il grimaça à cette idée.

Lui? Marié?

Il ne ressentait pas la moindre envie de se passer une alliance au doigt, et surement pas à un homme! Il s'était toujours dit qu'il avait le temps de penser à ça.

Puis maintenant les mariages étaient si rares. Au Rukongaï on se mettait en ménage, on se recomposait une famille, trop pauvre pour faire ce genre de cérémonies.

Puis en tant que shinigami, on risquait trop sa vie pour songer à un tel engagement, à la limite il y avait des fiançailles. A vrai dire, la seule caste à célébrer des mariages était celle des nobles.

Il n'avait jamais songé un jour pouvoir se ranger, avoir une épouse et des enfants, aller travailler le matin, rentrer le soir et embrasser sa famille.

Mais Yamamoto avait touché un autre nerf, puisqu'il parlait d'un mariage avec un homme. C'est l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussée à quitter le temple dès la fin de son agrégation, au grand damne de son maître. Tous les moines devaient se marier dans les cinq ans qui suivent la validation de leur statut. Oh, pas qu'il soit particulièrement dégouté par cette idée! Non...

Il avait apprit que ce genre de sentiments n'avait pas de normes fixes.

Mais il avait eut cette certitude qu'il ne pourrait jamais se caser aussi officiellement avec un homme.

Et aujourd'hui on lui servait sur un plateau d'argent qu'il devrait épouser le noble en personne! o.O?

Il n'était pas prêt à se marier, même avec une femme! Il devait l'admettre, il avait la trouille de s'engager, c'est pour cette raison que sa vie de shinigami lui allait si bien, cette vie toute azimute, avec le danger qui lui sied. Cette voie toute tracé de soldat.

Et puis ça crèverait les yeux que ce mariage ne serait qu'une mascarade!

Renji referma derrière lui la porte, soupirant de soulagement. Il s'avança, scrutant les lieux pour s'assurer que tout fut en place.

Tout bêtement il avait choisit d'aller en un lieu familier. Quoi de plus familier que chez soit? Le couloir était toujours le même, il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'était pas revenu.

Il tomba dans son salon éventré...

C'est à ce moment qu'il fut obligé de regarder les choses en face... Le noble avait besoin de lui. Désappointé il s'assit en tailleur au milieu des débris.

Il devait réfléchir, il se prit le menton entre les mains, les coudes sur les genoux. Commençant sa méditation.

* * *

Le brun se concentra sur le dernier contrat, tentant d'ignorer la migraine qui lui avait déclaré la guerre. Mokona lui avait fait part des dernières recommandations.

Le Kuchiki essayait de noyer son ulcère dans les tâches habituelles, comme si l'entretient n'avait jamais eut lieu. C'est un jeu auquel il excellait, un masque qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection tant qu'on lui demandait de donner le change.

Cette proposition de Yamamoto le laissait profondément hébété.

«-..._joignant à cela votre décision d'adopter «__**l'Himitsusuki**__» Ce qui a déjà été fait par quelque membre de votre clan, notamment trois chefs._»

Il n'y avait pourtant jamais songé, c'était cependant un subterfuge comme un autre. On lui imposait de se remarier, mais il ne lui avait jamais été imposé de restreindre son choix uniquement aux femmes. La priorité n'étant pas d'assurer la succession mais surtout le fait qu'il ne demeure pas célibataire. Himitsusuki...

-Byakuya-sama? Quelque chose ne va pas?

Il releva un regard torve sur elle, écartant d'une main le contrat.

-J'ai... Décidé de faire prévaloir devant le Conseil, l'himitsusuki.

Les mots tombèrent de sa bouche avec difficulté, il en avait la nausée.

Mokona le dévisagea pour de bon, elle s'était attendue à tout, sauf à... Sa mâchoire se décrocha alors que le chef de clan se paraît d'une jolie couleur vive, comme embarrassé.

Il y avait de quoi en perdre son latin. Qu'il délaisse le deuil était une chose, mais si en plus il choisit de faire une union si peu orthodoxe...

Officiellement ce genre de mariage se faisait hors du cadre cérémoniel habituelle. Pas de ban, pas d'annonce, pas de convives.

AAAARG! Les invités allaient faire une jaunisse monstrueuse lorsqu'ils verraient le noble quitter son statut de célibataire sans la moindre annonce!

Mokona referma la bouche, étourdie avant de balbutier un peu.

-Heu.. Je...

Byakuya pinça les lèvres.

Elle se sentait atterrée.

-Quand dois-je avertir le Conseil de votre décision?

Il classa nerveusement les contrats, réfléchissant sous la contrainte.

-Je souhaite d'abord obtenir l'aval de la Chambre.

Mokona fronça un sourcil, ce genre de mariage était toujours l'objet de polémique au Conseil, mais il n'avait sans doute pas besoin de faire intervenir la Chambre, cette demande lui mit la puce à l'oreille.

-Dois-je prévenir le Conseil de votre désir de saisir la Chambre?

-Non.

C'est bien ce qu'elle craignait, le noble allait encore faire du grabuge. Mais pourquoi diable se refusait-il à la mettre dans la confidence!

Byakuya releva un sourcil en voyant Mokona lui sourire.

-Je suis heureuse de constater que vous avez enfin prit une décision!

-Taïcho!

Renji arriva avec son tact habituelle, Mokona le fusilla, il se ravisa sur le pas de la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir assez violemment.

-ohayou, Mokona-sama.

Le faible murmure du roux sembla convenir à l'intendante qui acquiesça pour lui rendre son salut.

-Les bureaux! Ils ont explosés!

Le Kuchiki fronça les sourcils alors que Renji s'avançait vers lui, encore essoufflé de sa course.

-Comment?

-Les bureaux de notre Division...

Byakuya se leva net.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Il ne reste quasiment plus rien... La cours d'entrainement aussi... Une dizaine de nos hommes sont à la 4ème .

Le chef de clan pâlit avant de disparaître en un shunpô.

Byakuya Kuchiki figea net, laissant son fukutaïcho le rejoindre...

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver sur les lieux du désastre, il flottait encore dans l'air des particules spirituelles qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas ressentit une telle force destructrice?!

Il serra le poing, qui avait pût faire une telle chose? A sa Division de surcroit! Quel shinigami?

Kurosaki? Non.

Il était du genre à s'effondrer sur place après le combat, il aurait sans doute eut des traces de sa dépouille.

Madarame? Non.

Son zanpakuto ne laissait pas de pareille trace.

Zaraki?... Non.

De toute évidence ce shinigami avait des aptitudes très proches du Zaraki, il avait dû libérer une quantité monstrueuse de reiatsu pour ainsi désintégrer les murs!

Il l'aurait capté si la force de ce malade s'était décuplée au point de raser une Division!

Qui? Il s'avança dans les décombres cherchant un indice, même infime.

Hitsugaya? o.O

Il devait se tromper... Ce n'était pas les particules du capitaine de la 10 éme Division qui flottait. Un tic agita sa joue, Renji lui emboita le pas de loin.

Toshiro posa un regard sombre sur le brun.

-Qu'est ce que tout ceci?

Il n'était pas dans un état fameux, il s'essuya d'un revers le visage. Une estafilade à son bras saignait abondamment. Difficile à croire mais le pauvre capitaine de la 10 ème était encore un peu sous le choc.

Sa main continuait de trembler sur la garde de son zanpakuto.

-Je ne sais pas.

Les mots tombèrent platement. Byakuya avisa l'autre capitaine, vue son état ce n'était pas lui la cause, il avait surtout l'air d'en avoir bavé.

Était-il blessé? Tôshiro s'appuya contre un reste de mur en soupirant bruyamment, sa main lâcha difficilement sa garde pour essuyer son visage alors qu'il scrutait ébahit le reste de la scène. Se demandant comment il avait pût survivre à ça!

-Qui?

Byakuya dans l'immédiat était surtout touché par le fait que sa Division avait été quasiment rasé de la carte du Gotei.

-Dois-je prévenir Unohana-taïcho? Vous êtes blessé?

Renji scrutait inquiet le petit capitaine.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a prit.

La voix mourut dans sa gorge, il ferma brièvement les yeux.

Ses jambes le laissèrent choir au sol, il appuya son dos en relâchant la pression.

-Elle...

Byakuya fut décontenancé de voir le petit capitaine si ébranlé.

-Je n'ai même pas pût réagir. Si Hyorinmaru n'était pas intervenu...

Matsumoto arriva enfin, suivit de quelque curieux avisant son capitaine au sol elle se précipita vers eux.

-Kusajishi...

-Taïcho! Taïcho! Vous allez bien! Seigneur!

Renji s'écarta alors qu'elle se jetait sur le maître de Hyorinmaru, inspectant son état.

Il écarta agacé la jeune femme.

-Je vais bien.

Il fixa Byakuya.

-Zaraki est intervenu, je crois bien qu'elle voulait me tuer.

… Yachiru?!

Comment un être aussi petit pouvait-il avoir causé autant de dégâts?!

-Elle a libérée son zanpakuto.

Un silence religieux tomba. Une simple libération n'avait pas pût faire ça...

...

Pas étonnant qu'il ne reconnaisse pas les particules qui restaient. La sous-capitaine n'utilisait jamais son zanpakuto, jusqu'ici Kenpachi s'était toujours chargé de se battre. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui Byakuya avait douté de ses capacités...

La grande question était maintenant qu'avait-il vu?

-Ramène-moi à la 4ème .

Le murmure surprit les shinigami. Matsumoto eut de longues minutes de surprise.

-Taïcho!

Il ferma les yeux, sa tête bascula en avant. Byakuya tiqua alors que la jeune femme paniquait.

-Il suffit.

Le brun se pencha sur lui, s'assurant de son état. Son cœur continuait de battre fébrilement, les morceaux de glace de son bankaï se détachèrent de son haori.

-Il faut le transporter... Il a perdu connaissance.

Sans tergiverser plus il prit l'autre capitaine entre ses bras, il irait sans doute beaucoup plus vite.

-Renji assure toi qu'il ne reste pas de blessés, recherche tout ceux qui ont été exposé au combat et au reiatsu de Kusajishi et ramènes les à la 4ème .

-Taï...

Matsumoto n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'ils avaient disparût.

* * *

Unohana n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait, se demandant si Aizen avait frappé assez fort et vite pour qu'on ait pas le temps de l'informer. Une dizaine de shinigami venait de gonfler sa division. Elle crut avoir vue juste lorsque le capitaine de la 6ème arriva en portant celui de la 10ème .

-Que se passe t-il? Une attaque surprise?

Byakuya releva un sourcil en suivant l'autre capitaine vers un lit vide dans lequel il posa délicatement son colis.

Elle brancha l'appareil aussitôt afin de s'assurer du bon fonctionnement des organes vitaux. Unohana chercha une réponse du coin de l'œil.

-La fukutaïcho de la 11ème a de toute évidence agressé Hitsugaya-taïcho pour des raisons qui me sont encore inconnue. Il en résulte la destruction quasi totale de ma Division. Puis-je emprunter votre bureau afin de faire une missive au soutaïcho.

Elle acquiesça en lui indiquant une porte.

Alors qu'il mettait en forme la fiche, il cru entendre Matsumoto hystérique demander des nouvelles de son supérieur. C'est une fois la missive expédiée qu'il fut percuté par une révélation...

Kami-sama! Leurs archives! Un tic d'horreur agita sa main. Bon sang! Les piles de dossier encore in-classé qu'il avait au manoir. Il se rembrunit net. Les travaux ne commenceraient pas avant le début de la semaine prochaine et prendrait bien deux mois...

Deux mois d'archives! O.O

La porte coulissa laissant entrer son subordonné, Renji eut le réflexe de sourire stupidement. Le calme semblait être revenu...

Le Abaraï alla s'installer non loin, à vrai dire il n'était pas du genre à réfléchir indéfiniment. Au bout de deux heures il avait finit par faire le tour et atteindre la limite au point de se dire, qu'il perdait son temps.

A quoi bon se torturer, il ferait comme il avait toujours fait dans la vie, pour devenir shinigami, devenir fukutaïcho, sauver Rukia, contrer Aizen... Il aviserait.

Le moment venu il suivrait sa conviction de l'instant. Et s'il devait se prendre la tête, dire oui ou non, il verrait bien une fois face au brun. Il n'avait pas tranché et il ne comptait pas le faire. Une fois cette certitude atteinte, il pouvait aller de l'avant c'était sans doute une preuve de simplicité atterrante.

Unohana ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, affublée de son éternel sourire maternel.

-Cet incident aura au moins le mérite de vous permettre de me voir.

Elle attrapa un dossier, qu'elle feuilleta.

-Les fluctuations ont elles augmenté ces derniers jours?

La question les figea, puis ils durent se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle était dirigée à l'encontre de Renji, qui grommela une réponse.

-Pas vraiment.

-Avez vous eut recourt à une transfusion?

-Une fois ou deux...

-Vous n'êtes pas sûr?

-Je fais mon possible pour éviter d'en arriver là.

Unohana leva un sourcil, intriguée.

-Mayuri-taïcho ne partage pas mon avis sur l'idée que votre maîtrise est plus instinctive que réellement consciente. Voudriez-vous nous permettre de trancher?

Elle entrouvrit les yeux ce qui eut le don de faire reculer le roux.

-Pas la peine! Je commence à mieux saisir les subtilités...

-Donc, pour le nombre de transfusion vous vous en tenez à?

-Cet interrogatoire est-il indispensable?

Le Kuchiki se leva.

-J'ai d'autre priorité.

-Il se trouve que votre santé est justement ma priorité, donc... Oui, il me semble que ce petit bilan est indispensable. Surtout suite à ce que Yamamoto-taïcho a dû vous dire. Je veux m'assurer que l'équilibre est assez constant.

-Renji est parfaitement apte à gérer tout ceci, s'il y a du nouveau vous serez la première avertie. Nous rentrons.

Il se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la sortie, le Abaraï ne tenta même pas de faire bonne figure. Il leva les épaules en signe de soumission et le suivit.

Une fois devant la division, Byakuya fit un bref arrêt.

-La prochaine fois que tu perds le contrôle et que tu nous fais exploser, je te brise les jambes.

Renji eut le bon goût de se piquer.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude! Et puis...

Byakuya leva un sourcil à son adresse.

-Vous ne m'avez pas aidé à me concentrer.

Il marmonna embarrassé la fin de sa phrase, Byakuya se raidit un peu en se redressant.

-Je concède... A l'avenir nous saurons à quoi nous en tenir.

Il dû user de tout son self-control pour rester impassible alors que son cadet prenait une couleur aussi voyante que ses cheveux.

-Heu... Taïcho, à propos de ce matin...

-Nous sommes loin d'arriver à une situation aussi extrémiste... N'en parlons plus.

La phrase sonna étonnement faux à l'oreille de Renji.

-Je... Je voulais surtout que vous sachiez que je ferais toujours tout mon possible pour vous aider.

D'écarlate il devint assez pâle, une réaction assez intéressante...

Le Kuchiki ne bougea pas plus enregistrant l'annonce. Ce matin le départ du roux l'avait profondément troublé et quelque part inconsciemment il en avait même été touché, beaucoup trop pour mettre un mot sur le poids qui lui était tombé sur les épaules.

Lentement il se tourna vers le Abaraï dont le sourire gêné et incertain se fanait au fur et à mesure qu'ils se faisaient face.

Décontenancé, troublé, tendu, Renji ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Difficile de faire face à quelqu'un dans ce genre de situation, il n'arrivait pas à se cacher derrière une pitrerie quelconque. Il ne s'agissait pas de faire la classification des archives, ou de remplir sagement des formulaires, là il exprimait clairement son attention et son soutien au Kuchiki. Et c'était purement gênant. Ses prunelles grises qui le fixaient, semblèrent vaciller un peu sous la surprise. Ce n'était pas le genre de déclaration que l'on faisait à tord et à travers, sûrement pas à son supérieur et encore moins à Byakuya Kuchiki.

-Enfin... Je... C'est dit! Donc... On y va?!

Il passa devant, fuyant d'une certaine façon ce regard interrogatif, se traitant sommairement d'idiot.

Il fallut de longues minutes au noble qui lui avait emboité la pas, avant de saisir totalement qu'il luttait contre le petit sourire absurde qui lui montait aux lèvres à cause de son fukutaïcho.

Sans réfléchir vraiment, Byakuya posait son regard sur les épaules de son cadet, fronçant à demi les sourcils de surprise. Le Abaraï était d'une simplicité déconcertante et à la fois si ahurissante!

C'était donc cette facette que Rukia appréciait tant chez lui. Malgré son allure de fauve, son apparence et son éloquence si tapageuses, le Abaraï faisait preuve d'une douceur maladroite et d'un attachement véridique.

Et comment pouvait-il demander une telle chose au Abaraï?

Byakuya baissa les yeux, cherchant dans sa réflexion une alternative.

Yamamoto avait toujours eut ce don de résoudre les difficultés lorsqu'elles se présentaient un peu trop nombreuses, quoique ces derniers temps...

Ichigo avait réussi à sauver Rukia.

Le Kurosaki avait tué le chef des Bonds.

Celui-ci s'était encore interposé contre le faux-capitaine de la 5ème.

Et le shinigami remplaçant avait réussi à ramener l'Ôgyoku...

...

Bon, il fallait admettre que le taux d'affaires résolues pas le soutaïcho était en chute libre depuis que le Seireitei avait accueillit ce fléau...

Le Kuchiki songea sobrement que Yamamoto devait avoir une sacrée dent contre Ichigo.

D'ailleurs cela faisait bien longtemps que me chef de clan ne l'appelait plus ryoka.

Mais dans cette histoire, l'himitsusuki était la clé, il en avait prit douloureusement conscience... Une clé ouvrant sur une autre porte fermée.

Maintenant qu'il y songeait, l'idée d'échapper au partage de sa couche et implicitement de sentiment avec une autre le soulageait. Prendre un compagnon pour la forme ne lui coûtait absolument rien... Sauf la rage des familles nobles, et le mécontentement du Conseil.

Encore fallait-il trouver quelqu'un pour tenir ce rôle... Et là, l'horizon qui s'était à peine dégager se couvrait. Qui Diable accepterait de jouer cette mascarade? C'est atterré qu'il devait admettre qu'il ne s'était jamais investit dans ce monde d'intrigue, que son affinité avec le milieu se restreignait à la plus pure formalité. Il n'avait pas d'ami d'enfance, pas de connaissance avec laquelle partager le moindre projet, personne...  
Hormis ce satané chat.

Ou ses sempaï... Ukitake et Kyôraku. L'idée de mêler ses aînés lui paraissait tout simplement plus que déplacé et impossible.

Kyôraku était un pur débauché et sa réputation de coureur condamnait irrémédiablement la moindre tentative.

Quant à Ukitake, il y avait comme une entente tacite qui maintenait un brouillard autour de lui. Il avait aperçut l'alliance qu'il portait au cou comme pendentif, et lorsque la capitaine de la 13ème avait capté son regard, Ukitake avait eut un sourire vague. Celui d'un homme marqué.

Il ne portait pas un deuil visible.

La question changea rapidement de sens.

Qui d'autre hormis le Abaraï pouvait tenir cette place?

Il pourrait sans doute trouver quelqu'un qui accepterait cette caricature, mais cela lui couterait trop sans doute, un mariage d'intérêt pouvait à tout moment tourner à son désavantage si son compagnon décidait avoir droit à un plus quelconque. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'accueillir un futur maître chanteur dans sa propre couche.

Quoiqu'il dise ou fasse, il s'agissait toujours d'un mariage arrangé, quel bien avait-il à troquer celui imposé par son statut par celui dicté par la logique. Puisqu'il ne s'agissait que de ça. Suivre la voie qu'on lui traçait!

Un tic de colère agita son visage, il avait pourtant été élevé dans cette optique, chef de clan il savait par cœur les moindres subtilités des formalités. Et pourtant il n'avait jamais pût dompter par la raison cette fougue qui lui était propre. Sa conscience se heurtait dans la conceptualisation de son rôle, il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'on lui désigne la personne vers laquelle il devait porter ses sentiments.

Et il n'avait pas plus d'alternatives, sa famille lui désignait à grand renfort d'obligation Kaori Nanaya, et Yamamoto lui offrait le choix illusoire de se tourner vers Renji.

Cigüe ou arsenic?

La vérité la frappa aussi sec, il ne pouvait pas plus choisir un homme qu'une femme. Les douceurs des courbes féminine il l'avait connût avec Hisana, il s'agita en imaginant une seconde qu'il allait sans doute se retrouver avec un compagnon grotesquement efféminé!

O.O Une pâle copie de femme?

Dans ce cas, autant épouser la Nanaya!

Il ne s'était jamais intéressé à autre chose, ni à personne d'autre mais tout d'un coup son corps se hérissa de chair de poule.

Il chassa cette idée, se disant qu'il ne voulait pas d'un couple pareil.

Ils n'auraient de toute façon aucun véritable rapport, pas de signe de tendresse en public, pas de geste déplacé. Une pure formalité avec Renji.

…

…

Le doute le traversa, avait-il déjà réellement fait son choix pour ainsi débattre et se convaincre lui même que c'était la bonne solution?

Oserait-il faire pareille demande?

L'autre accepterait-il d'ainsi se compromettre pour le reste de son existence?

Pouvait-il inclure le Abaraï dans sa vie?

Il sursauta en se rendant compte qu'il avait par automatisme pensée au roux.

Sans doute que Yamamoto avait réussi à imprégner dans son esprit que c'était la marche à suivre.

Voulait-il de Renji?

La question fit naître un doute qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il repoussa l'interrogation.

Il n'avait pas à vouloir Renji sous quelque forme que ce soit!

Une voix persifla tout de même, interrogeant sur la description de formes sous-entendues.

Il n'avait pas à vouloir Renji tout court! Quelque fut la forme ou le lieu ou le contexte!

Peu découragé de cette rebuffade, la petite voix revint plus insidieuse, demandant cette fois, si le roux voulait de lui?

Renji!?

Après tout ce qui s'était produit entre eux... Et ce qu'il venait de lui dire à l'instant.

Cet idiot éprouverait-il des sentiments à son encontre?!

C'était juste de l'attachement, quelque chose de fort innocent en somme et...

«_Il est tellement innocemment attaché à toi qu'il t'enlace tendrement dans les couloirs du manoir...»_

Byakuya détourna les yeux des épaules de son subordonné. Se justifiant par le contexte tendu...

«_Et le baiser ?_»

Lequel?

Il fut mortifié en comprenant qu'il s'était fait prendre par sa propre conscience dans sa réflexion. Il n'y aurait pas dû y avoir un seul de ces baisers... Et quant elle commença à lui persiffler sur sa réaction si vigoureuse, Byakuya musela définitivement celle-ci. Trop de question finissait toujours par jeter à bas la logique!

Le Abaraï jeta fort naïvement un coup d'œil sur ses pas, captant l'air profondément interrogatif du brun. Son supérieur était dans une réflexion assez importante pour faire fluctuer son reiatsu.

* * *

Sa main se posa sur la chambranle de la porte de sa chambre, fermant les yeux, elle prit une profonde inspiration comme si elle souhaitait s'imprégner de l'odeur. Un sourire affreusement pâle étira ses lèvres.

Rukia ouvrit les yeux, puis sa tête dodelina et heurta un peu durement le bois.

«_ Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'on sache ce qui se passait..._

_-La mort est parfois préférable.»_

Le timbre de la voix était déformé dans son souvenir, elle avait l'impression que cela remontait à une éternité.

Une éternité de souffrance bien loin de disparaître, un frisson incontrôlable la secoua. Une main rassurante se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. Elle fit fasse à l'autre qui lui donna un tendre sourire. La Kuchiki reprit contenance.

-Je dois me préparer pour ce soir. C'est moi qui assure le service.

-Tu le veux vraiment?

-Nii-sama à besoin de moi... Juste ce soir.

-Et après?

Elle avisa la fukutaïcho de la 4ème.

-J'ai reçu l'ordre de me rendre sur terre... Je... Je crois que je vais accepter cette mission.

-Nous irons là-bas toutes les deux alors?

Souligna Isane avec un nouveau sourire, Rukia acquiesça, il lui restait encore quelques chose à régler et bientôt elle pourrait partir.

* * *

Byakuya n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où son fukutaïcho s'était réfugié une fois qu'ils revinrent au manoir, il fut aussitôt enlevé par ses pairs dans une réunion exceptionnelle ou il dû expliquer ce qui était arrivé de sa division et convaincre le reste du Conseil que ce n'était pas un attentat contre sa personne. Alors que Mokona lui jetait des regards pénétrant, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle savait qu'il jouait un jeu dangereux en ne prévenant pas de suite le Conseil de sa décision sur l'himitsusuki.

C'est un peu dépassé par tout ce tapage inutile qu'il revint enfin à sa chambre pour se préparer!

Et c'est tout autant tendu que d'habitude qu'il pénétra dans la pièce, s'attendant à entendre évoquer dans tous les coins l'explosion de sa propre division!

Cependant les soucis de Byakuya s'évaporèrent avec une brutalité effrayante lorsqu'il aperçut le kimono de cérémonie...

Un poids qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas disparût de son estomac.

Malgré le protocole, il se dirigea directement vers elle, et sans se soucier des exclamations stupide et jalouse, embrassa Rukia au front.

-J'ignorais que tu étais revenue.

Se fut comme si la joie venait d'allumer un incendie, la Kuchiki eut du mal à contenir son sourire.

-Laisse le service à Mokona, tu resteras assit à coté de moi pour la soirée.

-Est ce vraiment raisonnable?

Le murmure jeté par sa cadette, fut caché pas son expression joviale, il cru capter de l'inquiétude dans son regard.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te partager dès ton retour avec nos convives.

Il voulait que Rukia reste auprès de lui, cherchant confusément à compenser l'inquiétude.

-Je commence à me lasser du service de Renji.

Elle ouvrit les yeux de surprise alors qu'il leur faisait un passage vers les places attribuées.

-Renji?

Byakuya n'eut pas à faire semblant de sourire.

-Regarde un peu ce que Mokona a fait de lui!

Le plus discrètement possible elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, le Abaraï se tenait à quelque pas d'eux, dans sa tenue de moine désormais habituelle... Les cheveux lâchés retombant sur la nuque.

Le silence qu'elle posa faillit faire froncer un sourcil à son frère. Une étrange chaleur monta au visage de Rukia qui se racla la gorge pour faire figure.

-Ah... C'est...

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

Rukia revint.

-C'est incroyable! Je suis sûr qu'elle a utilisé la lotion qu'on a trouvée sur terre! L'association des femmes shinigami n'était même pas sur que cela puisse être commercialisé ici, je vais faire parvenir le résultat à la présidente!

La lueur féroce qui brilla dans son œil fit reculer un peu Byakuya, Rukia devenait toujours un peu effrayante lorsqu'elle se mettait à parler de ce qu'elle aimait.

La complicité de ces deux là ne passa absolument pas inaperçue!

Kaori Nanaya cacha difficilement le regard dégouté qu'elle jeta au noble à coté d'elle qui venait de faire la remarque que la jeune Rukia était en âge de se marier, et qu'elle devait avoir pas mal de prétendant!

Rukia se massa la nuque en soupirant, la soirée avait été vraiment très belle...

Hormis le regard noir que Byakuya avait jeté à l'adresse du chef de clan des Takeuchi lorsqu'il avait fait un compliment à Rukia sur sa mise et son teint si rayonnant.

Elle avait cru entendre Renji glousser un:

«-_Pauvre idiot_»

A l'encontre de ce dernier alors qu'il bafouillait un compliment au brun afin de contrebalancer l'outrage.

En parlant de Renji il leur avait emboité le pas et se tenait dans la pièce comme s'il attendait quelque chose, sans doute qu'on le renvoi.

Pour la première fois, on lui fit sentir que cette tenue lui allait parfaitement et le noble n'avait pas manqué souligner un détail qui cloua l'assistance.

Ce kimono avait été fait en tant que présent pour son épouse, en aucun cas il n'appartenait au clan en tant qu'héritage Kuchiki.

Cette robe et tout l'ornement que portait Rukia lui revenait de plein droit.

Il avait voulut parer sa femme, non l'épouse du chef de clan à cette époque.

Il éprouvait une fierté à la voir.

***

Son regard scruta pensivement le décor de la chambre, Byakuya n'allait pas tarder à ôter tous les ornements qu'il portait, notamment les fils d'or et l'émeraude de ses cheveux qui fixait son statut de célibataire. Ce soir encore on avait attendu l'annonce.

Rukia se tenait droite, souriant distraitement alors que son aîné se dirigeait vers la salle d'eau elle revint à elle...

-Nii-sama!

L'attention du chef de clan tomba sur elle, il stoppa aussitôt son geste.

-Je... Souhaiterais vous faire part de mon départ pour une mission consistant à protéger Karakura.

Le brun marqua une pose... Subitement inquiet.

Byakuya du contenir son mouvement, et maintenir son impassibilité.

-Déjà?

La question ne fit pas relever la tête de Rukia qui restait à demi inclinée.

-Tu reviens à peine de mission, je ne vois pas pourquoi Ukitake souhaiterait te mobiliser alors que...

-C'est moi qui lui ai demandé.

Elle se releva alors que son attention restait rivée au sol.

Renji pût lire clairement la surprise sur les traits de son supérieur, Byakuya réfléchit intensément, pouvait-il retenir sa sœur ici?

-Pourquoi?

Le ton atterré cacha difficilement son trouble, pour la première fois elle le fixa un peu.

-La famille d'Ichigo à besoin d'être protégée... Je lui dois au moins ça.

Pour le shinigami remplaçant? C'est vrai que le Kurosaki était au Seireitei depuis presque plus de trois mois afin de passer en express l'examen et devenir shinigami à part entière, une grâce offerte par Yamamoto-taïcho sous certaine condition effectivement.

Alors protéger la famille du Kurosaki était une telle priorité...

Il songea à s'opposer purement et simplement, qu'était le shinigami remplaçant pour elle?

Pour qu'elle se mette en danger pour sa famille...

Il ferma les yeux en avalant la couleuvre.

-Combien de temps?

Non, il ne pouvait décemment pas la retenir.

-Deux, peut-être trois semaines...

Renji pût apercevoir la main du noble serrer convulsivement sa tenue alors que son visage ne cillait pas, doucement le capitaine inspira pour calmer la boule de colère et d'inquiétude qui se formait dans son estomac.

Rukia était aussi une shinigami et ce genre de mission était son lot quotidien...

Que pouvait-il lui dire de plus?

Le silence pesa alors qu'il relâchait son kimono, fixant Rukia.

-Reviens vite.

Le murmure fut à peine soufflé, Renji détourna les yeux alors que Rukia relevait son regard sur son aîné. Les Kuchiki restèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes.

Rukia acquiesça silencieusement, puis baissa à nouveau la tête.

-Quand pars-tu?

-J'aurais dû être là bas depuis quelques heures déjà... Mais je souhaitais vous le dire en personne.

Byakuya tiqua, encore une fois on ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix.

-Bien.

Le mot tomba comme une pierre, totalement dépourvu de motivation et vide de sens.

Elle saisit l'occasion en prenant une profonde inspiration …

Subitement Rukia se mit en mouvement et avant qu'il ne comprenne elle était à genoux et posait son front sur le sol.

La mâchoire de Renji se décrocha, alors que Byakuya retenait difficilement son recul, Mokona qui tenait encore la tenue qu'allait passer le noble pour la nuit se figea net.

-Kuchiki-sama... C'est avec tout le respect que je vous doit que je voudrais vous faire part de ma décision.

La voix claire, le reste de la phrase sonna dans toute la chambre.

-Je souhaite quitter le manoir du clan Kuchiki, et m'établir à l'extérieur.

Rukia se redressa, les mains sur les genoux.

Le refus jaillit dans sa conscience avec force, décontenancé il sentit l'air se raréfier dans ses poumons.

-J'emporterais dès ce soir mes effets personnels, c'est mon choix.

Il regardait Rukia à ses pieds. Ne comprenant pas la demande, son cerveau refusant d'accepter tout simplement.

-Pourquoi?

Elle se releva avant de répondre, fixant son aîné.

-Pour moi.

-Je...

-J'ai besoin...

Elle le coupa en élevant la voix sans crier, il garda le silence alors qu'elle poursuivait.

-De faire mes preuves, assumer ma personne. Je ne peux passer le reste de mon existence à vivre à vos dépends.

-Tu ne vis absolument pas à mes dépends Rukia.

Il fut lui même surprit de la faiblesse de sa réponse, sans doute encore trop sous le choc de la nouvelle.

-Je sais, mais je dois le leur prouver.

-Tu n'as rien à prouver, à personne.

Il écarta de la main la réponse, fronçant les sourcils inconsciemment.

-Si... J'ai tout à prouver. À eux comme à moi.

Il fit un geste alors qu'elle se redressait pour lui faire face.

-C'est primordial pour moi, nii-sama.

Le refus trembla sur ses lèvres.

-Il en va de mon honneur.

Les derniers mots le heurtèrent rudement, comme si elle venait de sceller sa décision. C'est en la fixant qu'il en prit conscience, il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

-Ma sœur était quelqu'un de fort pour être digne de vous, n'est ce pas?

La question fit tressaillir Mokona alors que Rukia relevait fièrement la tête.

-Je veux montrer que moi aussi je suis forte.

Elle lui ressemblait tellement qu'il resta figé, il sentit la volonté lui échapper...

Lentement il baissa les yeux.

-Bien.

Cette fois encore le mot tomba.

Même Renji fut touché de voir avec quelle simplicité Rukia se tourna pour quitter la pièce.

Que pouvait-il faire pour la retenir, il s'était battu pour qu'on l'accepte il ne trouverait sans doute aucun membre de la famille souhaitant prendre son parti pour refuser son départ.

-Tu t'en vas.

La remarque toucha la shinigami, elle figea.

-Tu n'embrasses pas ton frère avant de partir.

L'amertume de la remarque se manifesta sur le visage de Byakuya qui fixait maintenant le dos de sa cadette.

Un étrange sourire étira les lèvres de Rukia, un tic agitant le haut de sa joue.

-Voyons... Nii-sama. Je ne pars pas définitivement!

L'exclamation sonna bizarrement alors qu'elle ne se tournait pas pour lui répondre.

-Je suis sûr que la petite écervelée ne tardera pas à revenir sous peu, dès mon retour je passerai au manoir... Rien ne m'empêchera de revoir mon frère adoré! Pas besoin d'embrassade d'adieu.

Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle reviendrait?

Il fut surtout meurtrit de voir à quel point elle lui avait tourné le dos. Il représentait si peu?

Elle fit les quelque pas qui la séparaient de la porte, avant de serrer avec une conviction qui la surprit elle même la poignée.

Elle serait forte, si forte qu'elle continuerait à aller de l'avant. Pouvait-il voir son sourire?

Elle se sentait heureuse.

- Où comptes-tu résider?

Rukia tourna à demi la tête comme pour lui faire face sans plus.

-Je vous ferais parvenir mon adresse dès mon retour. Nulle besoin d'envoyer Mokona me raisonner, mes affaires sont déjà emballées.

La porte coulissa, elle sortie. Son cœur battait avec rage, celle de la victoire, Rukia passa une dernière fois à la réception son regard scruta les convives puis se heurta à celui de l'autre femme.

Vide d'expression, Kaori Nanaya la jaugea incapable de détourner les yeux du sourire de la Kuchiki, pensant avec une colère froide qu'on ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas briser un shinigami.

* * *

-C'est impossible! Nous ne pouvons pas...

L'intendante se dirigea vers la porte.

-Tu l'as entendue. Nul besoin d'un scandale... Rukia a toujours été libre. C'est son choix.

La vieille femme s'offusqua.

-Je te prierais de me laisser seul.

Mokona serra la tenue qu'elle posa au bord du lit, déconcertée.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière elle et Renji, il se dirigea lentement vers la salle d'eau. Par automatisme, ses doigts défirent les tresses, sa main se posa avec l'émeraude qui retenait ses cheveux ,sur la surface froide de la table. Assit sur un siège il resta immobile.

-Décidément, tu n'es guère différente de ta sœur Rukia...

Aucun muscle de son corps ne bougea alors que la goutte s'échouait sur le tissu.

-Il n'y a que vous deux à m'avoir fait autant me lamenter.

Silencieusement les autres suivirent le même chemin.

Mokona fut arrêté par la main de Renji.

-Laisse Mokona.

-Ne soyez pas stupide! Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser partir ainsi! Ce n'est pas le bon moment...  
-Alors quand? Quand est ce le bon moment?

Elle fusilla Renji.

-J'ai rarement vue Rukia autant concernée. Ce n'est plus une enfant.

Il relâcha sa prise.

-Rukia est une femme, elle est forte. Je suis certain qu'elle reviendra...

-Elle lui fend le cœur, ne voyez vous pas?!

-Il s'en remettra.

La légèreté de Renji lui porta sur les nerfs.

-Comment osez vous, espèce de...

-S'il ne pouvait pas... S'il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'en remettre, il l'aurait retenu. Ça fait mal. Mais il le faut... Et si vraiment il ne le supporte plus, il ira la chercher. C'est ça être humain, faire des erreurs s'en repentir et repartir.

Pour la première fois le Abaraï surprit véritablement l'intendante.

-Je reste là.

Il se mit en position de garde devant la porte.

-Tout ira bien...

* * *

Ce chapitre n'est pas le plus joyeux que j'ai fait, en plus il se termine sur une note négative... T.T Mais il fallait que je le fasse, pour me débarrasser de Rukia.

C'est fait! ^__^ L'important c'est qu'elle ne soit plus là! Je sais c'est moche mais on ne saura vraiment ce qui se trame derrière ce départ que vraiment plus tard...

Je vois d'ici les interrogations, mais qu'est ce qu'elle a? Faut être vraiment malade pour faire autant de peine à notre Byakuya! Mais je trouve que c'est vraiment très digne!

Bon, je sais que ça ne vous servira à rien, mais autant le dire Rukia ne termine pas avec Ichigo! Non, elle finit avec Isane!

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là d'ailleurs? Hein? Ben toutes ses réponses seront pour un autre volet de ma fic, bah oui... Je suis loin d'en avoir terminer avec les persos de Bleach!

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fan de Rukia. -_- #

Sinon, mon perso favori de ce chapitre n'est autre que: YAMAMOTO!

Je l'adore dans ce genre de cas, il fait super machiavélique mine de rien! Il a vraiment pensé à tout! Je me rends compte que je me suis étalée sur ce chapitre comme pas possible! o.O

Promit c'est le dernier à finir sur une note aussi sombre. J'aime pas trop ce genre de coupure. Alors ma Lily? Que penses tu de ma bêtise? J'essayerai de te poster le chapitre qui suit pour ne pas te laisser sur les dents à un moment pareille...  
MERCI DE ME LIRE, DE ME CORRIGER, ET DE ME REVIEWER!

Lyli: C'était génial !! J'adore comment Byakuya essaye de faire de l'auto-persuasion, du genre :

Non-je –ne-peux-pas-être-love-de-cet-abrutit-fini… il n'est pas très convaincant, surtout quand il y a une petite voix qui vient en rajouter, (j'ai l'impression que je l'ai déjà entendue quelque part).

Merci pour votre aciduité!


	32. Chapter 32 : Pratique de noble ?

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disreali

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas ma propriété... *Récite Béli sur un ton monocorde* Bon, maintenant je peux avoir une chance d'avoir une réponse pour ma demande?

Couple: Bya/Ren

**NOTE: **Je m'excuse de se retard, mais j'ai eut du mal à recevoir ce chapitre de ma Lily, nos mails faisaient des siennes! Merci d'avoir patienter! BONNE LECTURE!

Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit?

**Il fut écrit...**

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.

Chapitre XXXI: Pratique de noble???

Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, Byakuya Kuchiki était assez serein. Ce qui restait un bien mauvais présage pour tout ceux le connaissant un tant soit peu.

Mokona avait ramené la plateau de petit déjeuner intact au cuisine sans savoir vraiment quoi faire.

Byakuya fixait sans les voir les derniers contrats, quoiqu'il se passe il y aurait toujours un documents à lire ou remplir.

Ce matin encore il avait trouvé Renji à sa porte, qui pour une fois semblant tirer profit de ses expériences passées, ne c'était pas endormit contre la poignée mais le mur attenant. C'est le bruit de la porte qui l'avait fait sursauté et se redresser comme un soldat prit en faute.

Le Kuchiki ne lui avait cependant même pas adressé la parole, passant tout droit.

Renji avait soupiré gravement.

* **Une demie heure plus tard ***

...

-Taïcho.

Il sursauta en fixant le roux, se demandant ce qui lui avait prit pour qu'il se mette à vociférer de la sorte.

-Vous ne devriez pas vous faire autant de soucis! Rukia est une grande fille capable de prendre soin d'elle.

Tact, Renji, tact...

Il fronça les sourcils en dévisageant son vis-à-vis. L'envie de lui faire comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de se taire définitivement lui démangea le zanpakuto.

-Ne lui faites pas l'affront de vous inquiété de son sort.

Le Abaraï le fixait.

-Renji... T'arrive t-il de réfléchir avant de parler de but en blanc à ton interlocuteur?

La colère était une émotion assez saine, mais à ce moment précis il ressentait plus un début incertain de nausée et d'agacement.

Son fukutaïcho avait le don horripilant de parler à des moments véritablement mal choisit. Il se leva, soupirant pour évacuer pinçant les lèvres en allant jusqu'à la fenêtre.

-C'est stupide.

Il se tenait dos à son cadet en sifflant très bas son reproche.

-Comment veux tu que je ne m'inquiètes pas de son sort?

Il serra le poing, qu'elle parte en mission était une chose, mais qu'elle quitte définitivement le manoir... Sa main trembla. Il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quoi?!

-C'est justement pour que vous arrêtiez de vous inquiéter autant qu'elle veut devenir forte.

Il plissa les yeux en faisant face au Abaraï... Depuis quand Renji se permettait-il de lui faire la leçon? Puis il n'avait pas à parler de ça avec lui!

-Je ne vois pas en quoi tout ceci te regarderait.

Il fit froidement face à Renji, le détaillant de la tête au pied, le roux eut du mal à tenir l'examen mais ne baissa pas les yeux.

-Que je m'inquiète pour Rukia ne te concerne absolument pas, ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Renji releva un sourcil.

-Alors dans ce cas, il va falloir me renvoyer à l'autre bout du Seireitei.

Ce matin le Abaraï avait de toute évidence décider de mettre en péril son intégrité corporelle. Et c'est en fixant Renji qu'il percuta assez vite.

Il pouvait presque voir le mouvement de l'air autour de lui dû à son reiatsu... Depuis l'autre altercation avec Mokona il ne prenait plus la peine de se tirer les cheveux et se baladait en permanence à demi-scellé.

-Ma pression spirituelle vacille...

Renji soupira, il était décidément vraiment plus perspicace qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

-L'inquiétude alourdit sa nature. Ce n'est pas très bon...

Finit-il par concéder.

-Et que veux tu que j'y fasse?

Le ton perplexe lui fit croiser les bras.

-Et bien... Commencez par lui faire un peu plus confiance.

Il ouvrit les yeux, cet abruti osait lui dire quoi faire! Un petit rire sec l'agita alors qu'il se rasseyait.

-Tu es vraiment incorrigible... Rends toi utile... On m'a fait porter ce matin le courrier, ces sacs sont ceux des convives, porte les à Mokona qu'elle fasse la distribution.

Pas la peine de chercher loin pour comprendre que c'était une vulgaire corvée qui lui assignait.

-Et lorsque sera fait, mets toi à la disposition de Mokona, je suis sûr qu'elle trouvera quelque chose pour t'occuper ce matin.

Il se débarrassait de lui sans la moindre formalité!

Renji pâlit en se rappelant la pile de draps qu'elle lui avait fait porter la dernière fois.

-Dépêches toi.

L'ordre était bien trop explicite pour tergiverser, il attrapa les sacs et sortit mortifié.

Il ne fallut que quelque minutes pour que le chef de clan remarque le vide qu'il laissait dans la pièce. C'était comme si le reiatsu de Renji meublait de vie l'espace...  
Décidément Renji ne savait vraiment pas comment contenir sa pression.

Il se fit dédaigneusement la remarque à lui même, masquant derrière se reproche le froid qui lui mordillait la peau.

Il faisait confiance à Rukia, là n'était pas le problème... Il lui faisait confiance autant qu'il faisait confiance à Hisana... Et il l'avait perdu.

* * *

Byakuya était en train de réfléchir intensément sur ce qu'il allait dire à la Chambre, il ne devrait pas tarder à demander à Mokona de faire parvenir la demande... Il avisa le cadran lui indiquant que l'heure du déjeuner s'éloignait.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et se referma violemment derrière son fukutaïcho.

Le noble resta stupéfait.

Renji se précipita dans l'autre bureau laissant le brun choqué...

Il cligna des yeux pour se persuader qu'il voyait clairement, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le refuge de son cadet.

Il ouvrit la porte lentement, quelqu'un tira la poignet et la referma aussi sec sous son nez. Il recula. Il réitéra l'expérience... Avant de se rendre compte qu'on avait fermé la porte de l'intérieur.

-Renji?

Silence.

Il secoua doucement la poignet.

-Renji!

Voyant que l'autre ne semblait pas vouloir donner des signes de vie, il se dirigea vers son propre bureau ouvrit un tiroir et y prit la clé allant déverrouiller la porte.

Renji se tassa dans son siège essayant de rester le plus digne possible.

Le Kuchiki poussa la porte... Son regard tomba sur ce qu'il avait bien cru voir la première fois...

Un tic agita sa joue, le début d'un sourire d'ahurie releva le coin de ses lèvres.

Le Abaraï se tourna vers la fenêtre, lui donnant dos.

-Renji...

Il lui avait fallut tout son contrôle pour le nommer.

-Mais...

Sa main trembla sur la poignet alors qu'il tentait de se contenir.

-Que t'est-il arrivée?

Sa voix trembla un peu sous le début de l'hilarité.

-Ce n'est pas drôle.

La voix tremblante de Renji le fit tiquer.

Mais comment en était-il arrivé là?

-Elle... m'a ligotée...

Il s'essuya rageusement le visage pour en ôter le superflu, regardant ses mains il grimaça de la couleur jaunâtre qu'il se dépêcha d'essuyer sur son kimono. L'exercice lui prit une bonne dizaine de minutes, alors que Byakuya tressautait doucement sous son rire contenu.

-Elle a tellement serré les cordes que je ne sentais plus mes bras...

Sa voix s'enroua au souvenir traumatisant, il attrapa un bout de kimono pour se nettoyer le visage.

-Puis elle m'a bâillonné en m'enfonçant une serviette dans la bouche...

Et elle lui avait tartiné le visage d'une crème froide, gluante et collante avant de lui apposer des rondelles de citron sur les yeux...

Pour atténuer ses cernes! Lui disait-elle alors qu'il continuait de se débattre comme un forcené.

-Et elle m'a...

Il hoqueta de rage, incapable de finir sa phrase. Cette mégère avait tenté de l'épiler! Il c'était étouffé d'horreur en la sentant ouvrir son kimono.

Il inspira pour se calmer.

-Renji?!

Une onde d'horreur vrilla le brun.

-Pas le droit de me déshabiller, non!

Sa phrase fut étranglé par un son roulant ressemblant à un sanglot de colère.

Le sourire du Kuchiki s'évapora. Le Abaraï serra de ses mains le tissu en calmant difficilement sa crise de nerfs. Mokona avait visiblement dépassé les bornes pour faire ainsi craquer le malheureux.

La mousse verdâtre recouvrant sa chevelure fauve dégoulina sur sa nuque.

Renji continua d'essuyer nerveusement ses mains.

-Ma claque... Elle passa son temps à me martyriser... Si elle m'insulte pas...

Le chef de clan se rembrunit.

-Ren...

-J'peux même pas me défendre...

Il se leva et referma la porte à clé, avant de s'essuyer le surplus de produit capillaire qui lui coulait dans les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi il en retourne mais je t'assures que je vais y mettre un terme sous peu.

Le roux fixa son supérieur durant de longue minutes...

-Mouahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!

Il se mit la main devant la bouche puis se plia en étranglant dans sa gorge le rire irrépressible. Il lui tourna dos en reprenant son souffle ses épaules tremblaient.

Byakuya Kuchiki se payait un fou rire sur son dos.

Il était hors de porter, même pour le noble Kuchiki, de rester impassible face à «ça»!

-Je... Je suis... Navré, si... Dé, désolé... Elle... Plus... Jamais,promis...

Il s'essuya le coin des yeux en reprenant un peu contenance.

-Et tu t'es enfuis? Mouahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! Dans, dans, dans les cou... Couloirs...

Renji devint cramoisi, marmonnant embarrassé.

-J'ai effrayé une douzaine de noble...

La révélation eut le don de relancer le rire de son aîné.

-C'est horrible! Elle a même essayé de m'épiler le torse! Elle est complètement folle! Elle frottait mes tatouages, j'ai jamais eut aussi mal! Elle s'imagine quoi? Que ce sont des faux?

-Mouahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!

Byakuya appuya son front contre le mur, il en avait mal à la tête.

-Rassure moi au moins elle ne t'a pas poursuivit.

Il pouffa à cette idée, une nouvelle fois il se tourna vers son fukutaïcho, qui était maintenant purement hors de lui.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour que vous vous fichiez de moi!

Le brun tenta d'être outrée par cette affirmation.

-Je ne me... Pff! Pas... Pas de...Je ne me moque absolument pas de pff! De toi!

Il serra les dents, mais le rire ne tarda pas à faire trembler le rempart de ses lèvres.

Il mit la main devant les yeux en respirant.

-Ren... Pitié, pour l'amour du ciel, va te rincer les cheveux!

-Elle aurait put me faire mal! Et ça vous fait rire!

-Non, non, voyons pas du tout! Mais voyons...

Il tenta de faire une phrase.

-Tu as courut dans le manoir à moitié nu... Dans cet état...

Il gloussa en retenant l'éclat, puis ne pouvant tenir il entrouvrit les doigts avisant son fukutaïcho.

-Mouahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! Ahahahah! Pff! Arg! Ahahahah!

Il respira en se tenant les cotes, la main devant les lèvres.

-Mais... Mais... C'est affreux! Ahahahah! Aff!!! Affreeeeeeuuuh! Ahahahah! Si... Horrible.

Il n'imaginait pas pouvoir rire ainsi un jour.

-Mais... Où est Mokona?

Le roux devint très sérieux.

-J'ai fait un sort de kidô pour m'échapper...

Un tic agita la joue de son supérieur alors qu'il imaginait dans quel état l'intendante pouvait être à l'heure actuelle. Pas étonnant qu'il manque la moitié de la tenue du Abaraï dans ce cas.

-Renji... Crois tu vraiment que Mokona serait capable de te torturer?

L'interrogation choqua Renji.

-Et pourquoi elle m'a attachée?! Pour boire le thé peut-être! Cette vieille folle a même tenté de me déshabiller pour faire je ne sais quoi avec mon corps!

Il avait élevé la voix au fur et à mesure.

-Il faut l'enfermer!

Il resserra le haut de ce qui restait de son kimono, Byakuya vacilla durant de longues minutes entre la surprise pure et l'hilarité.

…

-Mouahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!

-Vous êtes autant atteinte qu'elle!

Le Kuchiki ne trouva pas la force de s'offenser, il finit par se masser les tempes.

-Kami-sama... Tu... Tu es incroyable...

Le Abaraï était encore sous le choc, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi le noble semblait si peu affecté des révélations qu'il lui faisait.

-Renji...

Il secoua la tête d'incrédulité.

-Renji... Voyons... Mokona...

Le nom lui donna des frissons d'horreur.

-Je ne crois pas... Elle... Tu sais... Il est habituelle que certain serviteur... Participe au usage les plus intime...

Que voulait lui dire le Kuchiki? Les lèvres de Byakuya s'étirèrent dans un sourire définitif alors qu'il essayait de finir son explication.

-Avant des cérémonies très officielles par exemple, afin de poudrer, ou d'enduire le corps d'huile parfumé... Les nobles utilisent parfois jusqu'à cinq professionnels.

Lentement le roux sentit le poids de la compréhension et de la honte la plus cuisante qu'il ait jamais connut peser sur ses épaules.

-Je doute que...

Il ferma les yeux pour tenir.

-Mokona ait jamais voulut... Faire quoique ce soit... A, enfin... de ton corps...

Il ouvrit un œil alors que le rire le secouait de nouveau, il les referma et se racla la gorge et fixa cette fois ci un bout de son propre kimono.

-Il s'agit sans doute... D'un quiproquo... Je t'assure qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'attenter à ta personne.

Il releva son attention sur le roux au bout d'un certain temps, avisant le visage totalement déconfit.

-Mokona m'a fait savoir que j'étais invité à la cérémonie de thé de Dame Okomo, sans doute avait-elle dans l'idée de te parer.

Il baissa les yeux pour éviter une autre crise de rire. Alors que le roux ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose se liquéfier. L'évidence le frappa sur le coup. Byakuya soupira, avant de plisser les yeux à l'idée d'une Mokona furieuse.

-Renji... Il faut que tu comprennes que Mokona ne te veux rien de mal. J'admets qu'elle peut se montrer assez... Vivace.

La gêne du pauvre fukutaïcho fut quasi palpable, que pouvait-il dire? Un raclement de gorge lui fit prendre une teinte douloureusement pivoine.

-Tu devrais te rincer les cheveux... Le masque d'avocat est nourrissant, mais s'il reste trop longtemps il abîme les bouts.

Byakuya arrangea illusoirement le pli inexistant de sa tenue.

-Et la crème de lotus doit être rincer et non essuyer, pour ne pas ternir le satiné de la peau qu'il doit faire ressortir.

Renji devint aussi vert que ses cheveux.

-Tu... Ne peux vraiment pas te promenez dans les couloirs dans cette état... Exceptionnellement, allons dans ma chambre pour te débarbouiller.

Le Kuchiki prit les devant ouvrant la porte, il jeta par réflexe un coup d'œil à la pièce afin de s'assurer que personne ne s'y trouvait. C'est encore mort de honte que Renji se laissa guider discrètement vers les appartements du brun, par un dédale de couloir qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il lui indiqua la porte de la salle d'eau.

-Si tu ne te rinces pas, les démangeaisons auront raisons de toi pour les prochaine 24 heures.

Souligna froidement le Kuchiki, il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Renji ne se précipite avec une promptitude atterrante de l'autre coté.

Le Abaraï s'arrêta, découvrant pour la première fois les lieues.

Luxueuse, vaste. Une douche côtoyait une immense baignoire qui lui fit penser à un jacuzzi. Il eut un énorme doute.  
Pouvait-il se permettre d'utiliser la douche du noble?

Il ne se voyait pas faire couler un bain...

Byakuya soupira en entendant l'eau couler. Son regard se reporta sur les différents meubles.

Comment en était-il arrivé à laisser le libre accès de sa salle d'eau à son fukutaïcho?

Il songea que les vêtements de Renji ne valait plus rien du tout...

O.o

Il n'allait tout de même pas lui chercher des vêtements non plus! Hors de question que le Abaraï porte ses vêtements!

Encore perdu dans sa réflexion, il sursauta en entendant l'eau s'arrêter. Il ne pouvait décemment pas demander au roux de retourner dans ses propres appartements avec tout juste sa peau comme tenue!

Il y eut un silence entre les deux hommes... Lorsque Renji ouvrit la porte.

Franchement gêné, il s'avança timidement vers le brun.

Le Abaraï avait mit la main sur un immense peignoir que le chef de clan avait prit l'habitude de ne jamais utiliser.

Il restait pendu là, sauf lors d'occasion assez exceptionnelle nécessitant que Mokona en personne se charge de le vêtir.

Il s'était séché sommairement les cheveux, ses mèches humides retombaient sur le tissu d'un blanc crémeux. Les manches larges faisaient disparaître ses bras, il tenait d'une main le bord pour ne pas marcher dessus. Serrant de l'autre les pans qui ne tenaient pas contre lui, faute de trouver la ceinture.

C'était indécent comme situation, et cette idée fit détourner les yeux du brun qui se retrouvait bien loin de son hilarité de base.

C'était un homme, dans sa chambre qui ne portait rien d'autre qu'un peignoir.

Cela l'énerva de détourner ainsi le regard, il fronça les sourcils.

-Atchoum!

Il ne manquait plus que ça!

Renji se plaça par automatisme la main devant le visage, respirant le parfum omniprésent du tissu. Il baissa à son tour les yeux, s'abîmant dans la contemplation du planché. Doux, et étonnement lourd, le peignoir lui chauffait agréablement la peau. Il cligna des yeux avant d'éternuer de nouveau...

Il se gratta distraitement la nuque, lâchant par inadvertance le bord qui s'entrouvrit.

-Je suis navré, taïcho...

Il se pencha pour s'excuser, Byakuya reporta son regard sur lui, il aperçut les tatouages sur son cou... Il avait beau savoir que ceux ci se poursuivaient ses yeux se scotchèrent sur les lignes, se demandant inopinément jusqu'où son subordonné pouvait être tatoué?

-J'ai encore agit comme le dernier des idiots...

Le Abaraï serra les poings...

Il se redressa tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans le peignoir, si ce dernier flottait sur le Abaraï qu'en était-il lorsqu'il se trouvait sur le Kuchiki?

Renji vacilla d'un pied à l'autre, tenant à pleine main le tissu au niveau de ses jambes ce qui eut le don d'ouvrir le bord de celui-ci offrant la vue de son torse.

-Ce... N'est rien...

Les mots trébuchèrent d'une façon surprenante sur la langue de son aîné. Renji se gratta de nouveau la tête, décidément l'avocat ne lui allait pas, il détestait avoir les cheveux mouillé.

-Je... Euh... Vous ramènerais votre peignoir...

Il fit quelque pas.

-Oui, oui...

-Je suis...

-Oui...

-Vraiment, désolé...

-Oui, oui...

-Par...

-Oui...

Renji rattrapa de justesse le vêtement qu'il tira pour couvrir son épaule. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte et quitter la chambre, il se figea et se plaqua contre le mur.

…

Mokona, échevelée, les vêtements chiffonnés, ses lunettes pendant à leurs cordes n'avaient plus de verre, elle avait un bandage tout le long du bras gauche.

Elle resta à la porte qu'elle venait d'ouvrir, respirant pour se calmer, ignorant que le Abaraï se tenait à quelque mètres d'elle.

Un sourire stupide monta aussitôt aux lèvres de Byakuya qui mit de longues secondes avant de le ravaler. Il baissa les yeux, prenant l'air contrit.

-Vous savez de quoi il s'agit.

Le ton froid ne souffrait pas de réponse, et de toute façon il était trop occupé à se retenir de rire pour ça.

Elle inspira.

-Votre fukutaïcho.

Un coin de ses lèvres s'agita, il se racla la gorge très bruyamment pour étouffer son hilarité.

-Moko...

Il releva prudemment un œil sur elle, puis le rabaissa rapidement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà prit les mesures qu'il faut.

Il inspira et plongea son regard dans celui de l'intendante.

-Il a de toute évidence été prit de panique... Le pauvre était terrorisé...

Au mot «pauvre» et «terrorisé» un tic convulsif agita le visage de Mokona.

-Ce...

La colère couva en elle.

-Dans ce cas... Je vous laisse la charge de parer vous même votre fukutaïcho à l'avenir!

Siffla t-elle doucereusement.

-Puisque ce jeune homme semble avoir une phobie aigüe de la gente féminine! Ce qui ne m'étonne qu'à peine, vue l'expérience quasi inexistante qu'il possède. Il craignait sans doute que je m'en prenne à sa virilité! Une chose est sûr... Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire quoique ce soit avec lui. Vous lui ferez vous même l'explication du protocole de la cérémonie!

Elle fit claquer la porte derrière elle. Le Kuchiki soupira, au moins elle ne lui avait pas fait la leçon...

Renji gardait les yeux fermés, collé contre la paroi... Il se relâcha...

Tremblant encore un peu.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas admettre qu'une personne se permette de le déshabiller, le laver, et d'enduire toutes les parcelles de son corps de crème sans pour autant qu'il ne soit convalescent, ou mort. Les nobles avaient des coutumes horribles!

Doucement il se laissa glisser contre le mur, ramenant ses jambes contre lui pour oublier ce cauchemar. Mokona l'avait sommé de se changer, il avait cru qu'elle voulait lui faire essayer d'autre vêtement...

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le ligote. Lui qui croyait qu'elle le mesurait!

Son estomac fit un tour.

-Ce n'est tout de même pas si affreux que ça de se faire laver par Mokona.

Le teint cireux de son fukutaïcho répondit à son interrogation.

-Pitié... Ne me rappelez pas ça.

Le Kuchiki fut tout d'un coup inquiet...

Renji était encore prostré dans un coin lorsqu'il lui servit une tasse de thé.

-Renji?

Le roux releva les yeux sur la tasse qu'il fixa sans voir, avant de réagir.

-Oh!

Les mains du Abaraï encore prisonnières du peignoir vinrent chercher la tasse brûlante.

-Merci.

Il fixa la vapeur, inconscient quelque part de l'aspect totalement inconcevable de sa présence ici, dans une telle tenue.

Il était encore un peu hébété, mais il se sentait bien là par terre, le dos contre le mur emmitouflé jusqu'aux yeux. Laissant la chaleur du thé se diffuser à travers le tissu du peignoir.

Il était bien loin de l'image de la brute que Mokona dénonçait. Il finit par porter doucement le breuvage à ses lèvres, le Kuchiki de son coté ne savait pas quel mesure prendre. Il n'existait pas dans le protocole des notes pour gérer un fukutaïcho traumatisé et à moitié nu.

Non, il ne faisait pas une fixation sur la peau du Abaraï! Pour ça, il aurait fallut qu'il la voit, enfin un peu plus que les tatouages de son cou et de son torse...

Tient, un bout de cuisse là?

Il insulta son attention au même titre que la petite voix qui lui avait fait baisser les yeux.

Il n'y avait pas de bout de cuisse qui dépassait.

Pourquoi scrutait-il ôtant Renji?

«_Parce qu'il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien...»_

La manche du peignoir glissa, dévoilant son épaule. Il devrait parler à Mokona. Elle ne pouvait pas passer son temps à persécuter son subordonné.

Elle aurait put au moins lui expliquer ce qu'elle faisait!

Comme si le Abaraï allait l'accepter...

Effectivement, Renji se serait enfuit de suite si elle lui avait dit clairement de quoi il s'agissait. Mais de là à le ligoter.

C'est plongé dans cette réflexion qu'il tressaillit, la tête du roux vacilla sur le coté.

Il ouvrit les yeux en le voyant piqué du nez dans le tissu.

…

Cet idiot était en train de s'endormir!

Pas étonnant, à jouer les gardiens de nuit...

Calé contre le tissu, la tasse tenait parfaitement en équilibre.

Ses mèches masquait à moitié son visage, sa tête rencontra l'angle du mur et ne bougea plus.

Dix minutes plus tard il eut la certitude que le roux avait intégré le monde des rêves.

La tasse n'était pas totalement vide et c'est lentement qu'il la tira de ses mains.

Le Kuchiki se retrouva à scruter les recoins de la pièce.

Pouvait-il laisser le Abaraï?

Et si une servante entrait?

On toqua à la porte, il se dirigea vers celle-ci, une servante lui tendit un billet qu'il prit, sans attendre elle se retira. Il déplia rapidement le papier qui l'informait que la Chambre se tenait prête à l'écouter de suite. Mokona avait été très rapide.

Il avisa le roux, après une brève hésitation, il tira le draps de son lit et recouvrit sommairement son cadet, espérant ainsi le camoufler grossièrement...

«_Pourvu qu'il s'étouffe!»_

Songea froidement le chef de clan, essayant de se persuader que ce geste servait à le masquer et non à faire en sorte qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Sans réfléchir, il écarta le peignoir pour lui permettre de respirer... Sa main s'arrêta sur les mèches qu'il se surprit à tenir. La douceur soyeuse caressa son épiderme.

«_Doux?»_

Le Abaraï n'avait rien de doux. Il était maladroit, imposant, bruyant, fort, généralement stupide...

Mais doux?

Il se redressa, acceptant cette idée totalement improbable. Endormit ainsi... Oui, il pouvait se montrer doux. Le mouvement du roux vers sa main le fit se figer...

Il s'écarta reprenant contenance, refusant par la même occasion de songer à l'idée qui venait de lui passer par l'esprit. Il lui restait encore la lourde tâche d'affronter la Chambre...

* * *

Tendu il ne porta pas attention à l'intendante lorsqu'elle le suivit dans sa chambre.

Byakuya alla refermer la baie donnant sur un petit jardin intérieur.

Deux jours... C'était pire que court mais c'était le délai que lui avait donné la Chambre pour présenter son futur prétendant.

Deux malheureux jours et dire que cela faisait presque deux mois qu'il se rongeait les sangs à chercher qui pouvait bien être sa futur épouse.

Il se demanda ce qui le retenait d'aller voir Yamamoto et de lui faire part de son opinion sur cette si géniale solution!

Où allait-il trouver un homme pareil!

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ici! Manant!

Il avait ouvert l'œil en entendant la porte se refermer.

Renji mit de longues minutes avant de comprendre où il était, il se redressa se demandant ce qui c'était passé. Les mouvements ne manquèrent pas d'attirer l'attention de Mokona.

Le fukutaïcho se redressa si vivement qu'il se cogna la tête contre la mur et même après ça il continua de s'y coller comme pour le traverser.

Le noble leva un sourcil, il en avait oublié ce détails.

Purement livide, Renji tentait de se dépêtrer de sa prison vainement.

-Mokona... Cesse de terrifier Renji.

Celle-ci n'apprécia pas le moins du monde l'injonction. Elle se tourna vers lui.

-Pour l'amour du ciel... Renji reprends toi un tant soit peu!

Il se figea.

-Cela n'explique pas ce qu'il fait là.

Souligna froidement et judicieusement l'intendante.

-Et bien il dort!

Le Kuchiki n'était pas disposé à jouer vainement avec elle, un regard interrogatif de Mokona finit par le faire craquer.

-Tu lui a fait tellement peur qu'il était au bord des larmes! J'ai dû lui permettre d'utiliser ma chambre le temps qu'il se remette.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil circonspect au Abaraï mort de honte qui malgré toute sa fierté n'osait pas remettre en question la partie de: «au bord des larmes»

-Je … J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre? Qu'ai-je pût faire à ce gaillard?

Une veine se mit à pulser à sa tempe.

-Je ne sais pas... J'ai cru entendre que tu l'avais bâillonné.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

-De?.. Je...

Elle plissa les yeux, pesant ses mots.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais recourt à de tel moyen...

Souligna le chef de clan, un sourire commercial étira les lèvres de l'intendante.

-Voyons, Byakuya-sama je ne ferais jamais de mal à qui que ce soit...

-Il me semble que ligoter quelqu'un et le déshabiller de force... N'est pas très loin de faire du mal.

Elle eut un petit rire guilleret.

-Voyons, voyons! Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, rien de méchant... Il se sera laissé impressionner!

Byakuya eut du mal à masquer sa propre surprise.

-Renji est un shinigami... Si tu as réussi à le ligoter au point qu'il use d'un sort de kidô pour se libérer... C'est que la plaisanterie t'aura échapper... N'est ce pas Mokona?

-Il est grand et fort! Je ne suis qu'une intendante! Croyez vous que je puisse lui faire le moindre mal, il pourrait me briser les os en me tenant la main! J'ai juste tenté de l'attacher afin qu'il se tienne tranquille. Pas de quoi en faire un scandale...

Byakuya resta sceptique au point d'être insultant.

-Bien, bien j'ai comprit...

Marmonna embarrasser la vieille femme.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il en fallait si peu pour choquer. Tout juste une petite corde et un petit bâillon.

-Mokona! On ne ligote pas les gens pour s'occuper d'eux!

Le ton incrédule de Byakuya eut le don de faire rougir l'intendante.

-Tu t'es vengée purement et simplement, c'est mesquin.

-Parce que lui jeter des sorts de kidô tous les jours c'est mieux sans doute?! Il est insupportable, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, j'ai juste voulut allez au plus court. Pas ma faute si cet idiot est un poltron!

-Hey! (protestation du su-nommé)

-Oh ça va! Vous vous imaginiez quoi? Que j'allais vous les couper peut-être?!

Siffla t-elle en lui jetant un regard meurtrier.

Par pur réflexe il ferma les jambes et se redressa.

-Parce que vous auriez réagit comment si on vous attachait comme un futur sacrifier, et qu'on vous recouvrait d'un truc gluant et qu'on essayait de vous mettre nu sans rien vous dire?!

Un tic agita la joue de leur aîné.

-Il suffit... Mokona, je ne veux plus rien entendre de telle.

-Parce que vous avez vraiment cru que j'allais vous les couper!

S'exclama t-elle avant d'éclater de rire. Renji eut doit à un fou rire aussi long que celui du noble quelque heure plus tôt.

Il redevint rouge de colère. A croire qu'il était le seul à être assez idiot pour craindre une chose pareille! Il ne pouvait pas se douter que c'était une pratique!

Foutre les gens à poil contre leur gré ne pouvait être interprété que comme un attentat!

Byakuya eut du mal à ne pas sourire au souvenir, il n'avait pas songé une seconde à lui faire des réprimandes, ou encore à même à le sanctionner! Après tout cet idiot c'était promené dans les couloirs dans un état si scandaleux qu'il aurait mérité d'être exilé du clan s'il avait été un Kuchiki.

D'ailleurs c'était assez surprenant qu'il n'en est pas encore eut écho!

Les nobles ne l'avaient sans doute pas reconnût.

Elle s'essuya le coin des yeux.

-Je... Devrais sans doute... M'excuser.

Finit-elle par lâcher du bout des lèvres.

-Ce … Enfin, c'est incroyable.

Elle le scruta.

-D'être aussi naïf à un âge pareil!

Elle secoua la tête d'incrédulité.

-Je m'excuse.. Le pauvre petit a dû être terrifié. Promit, je ne lui ferait plus de shampoing.

Elle gloussa en finissant sa phrase. Renji était arrivé à bout, il n'allait pas non plus lui permettre de se foutre éternellement de lui.

-Et puis... Mon garçon, vous vous surestimez, vous êtes sans doute jeune et plein de vitalité mais vous n'êtes absolument pas mon style!

Elle repartit d'un éclat qui cette fois fut accompagné des grondements du Kuchiki.

-Il suffit, maintenant laisse le tranquille.

Il roula les yeux au ciel, soupirant.

-Navré, pardon, je m'en excuse Byakuya-sama!

-Il n'en demeure pas moins une évidence.

-Laquelle?

S'enquit Mokona.

-Renji doit être initier au pratique courante de notre clan.

Cette remarque surprit l'intendante, qui fit la moue en concédant.

-Oui, en effet...

Elle se racla la gorge.

-Mais je ne retire pas ce que j'ai put vous dire... Je n'ai décemment pas le temps de m'y atteler.

Byakuya grimaça durant quelque seconde, se reprenant en affichant de meilleur disposition.

-Mais je suis sûr que désormais vous vous entendrez à merveille! Tu peux bien lui accorder une ou deux heures.

-Soyons réaliste... Croyez vous vraiment que votre fukutaïcho assimilera en quelques heures les bases de la codification du comportement? Non, et par dessus tout je doute d'avoir à mon actif assez de capital pour assurer de telle cours. Il se pliera beaucoup plus facilement à vos injonctions qu'à mes directives.

-C'est assez déplaisant d'entendre parler de soit comme si notre présence ne comptait pas.

Le roux croisa les bras, à demi furieux.

-Je ne suis pas un animal de foire et encore moins un imbécile. J'ai tout de même eut mon agrégation, je suis apte à me tenir lors d'une cérémonie. Quant au code, je sais parfaitement les subtilités. Je ne vois simplement pas pourquoi je me plierais à ces règles vue que je ne suis pas noble.

Silence.

Le temple de Fudô envoyait cinq de leur moines tous les ans pour faire les offices dans chacune des quatre grande famille.

Mokona eut un sourire de renard.

-Et bien c'est parfait! Il vous sera plus facile d'apprendre les codes du service et de la conversation. Dame Okomo veux absolument vous entendre parler de votre profession de foi et de votre vie au temple lorsque vous lui servirez de maître de cérémonie!

Ce qui explique pourquoi elle avait tenté de le parer.

-Il en est hors de...

-Byakuya-sama, vous ne pouvez décemment pas esquiver cette formalité. C'est ça, ou accepter de la garder encore une semaine à vos coté lors des dîners. Et à moins d'annoncer que vous avez choisit votre nouvelle épouse dans leur clan il est impensable que vous laissiez la clan Okomo dans cette imposture.

Le message avait au moins le mérite d'être clair.

-Byakuya-sama, il est temps de commencer à vous préparer pour le dîner.

-Je sais...

Il se dirigea aussitôt vers l'autre pièce.

-Et pour les cours de Renji.

-Ah non! Je ne suis pas disponible... Occupez vous de lui, il sera mieux disposer qu'avec moi.

Elle rattrapa son ton un peu rude en souriant sur la suite.

Le noble devrait trouver un autre pigeon!

-Et le plus tôt possible.

Byakuya renifla en fermant la porte derrière lui, laissant Renji et son ex-tortionnaire.

Le sourire de Mokona lui donna un mauvais pressentiment.

-Je suppose que vous ne portez rien sous ce peignoir.

Il eut l'envie irrépressible de lui dire que cela ne la regardait pas.

-Dois-je vous rapporter votre tenu, ou comptez vous aller la récupérer?

* * *

Un petit oiseau se posa sur le bord de la fenêtre, puis se lissa les plumes du bout de bec. Il sautilla pour s'avancer, le corps roula sous les draps.

-Byakuya-sama?

La main écarta le tissu humide de la compresse.

Mokona ne savait pas quoi faire, les yeux du noble se posèrent sur elle. Il avait somnolé à peine une heure et demi.

-Je vais bien...

Il se releva, alors que l'oiseau à la fenêtre fuguait, sa chemise de nuit était froissé, il avait passé le peu de temps qu'il lui restait de la nuit à se tourner et se retourner.

Il soupira en fermant les yeux, Byakuya Kuchiki était méconnaissable ainsi vouté, fatigué, presque brisé.

-Prépare mes affaires...

Il avisa l'heure.

-Tu m'as laissé trop dormir.

Le reproche sonna creux alors qu'il allait renvoyer son intendante la porte vacilla, Renji pénétra pour les rejoindre.

Imperceptiblement le brun se détendit en avisant son subordonné qui lui grimaça un sourire.

-Renji...

Le nom sonna comme une salutation.

-Taïcho.

Par réflexe le roux s'essuya les mains sur le kimono, les traits tout autant tiré.

-Tu peux te retirer Mokona.

Elle tressaillit visiblement, fronçant les sourcils.

-Et pour vos effets?

Le chef de clan garda un silence quasi religieux à ce stade, levant subrepticement un sourcil pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas traîner.

-Je serais dans le bureau.

Finit-elle par ajouter en prenant congé de plus en plus agacée, essayant de chasser l'hypothèse qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Sans qu'il ne parle, le Abaraï s'agenouilla à coté du lit, Byakuya fronça les sourcils il savait que son état n'était pas fameux et appréhendait la suite. La dernière fois les évènements avaient déraper de façon inimaginable...

-Je suppose que je ne dois pas bouger...

Le murmure sonna étrangement alors que Renji réfléchissait à la marche à suivre.

-Allongez vous, vous êtes épuisé.

Finit par conclure son subordonné en tentant de gagner du temps, il se releva et alla tirer les rideaux.

Le noble se rallongea, il avait l'impression que sa conscience se battait pour partir en lambeau. Renji attrapa la compresse qu'il remit dans l'eau, l'humidifiant il l'essora de nouveau pour la poser sur le front du noble qui l'arrêta.

-Que fais-tu?

Il eut du mal à répondre.

-J'attends.

Il ne pouvait faire que ça, attendre et voir si le noble ferait une crise ou pas. Le Abaraï se mit à son chevet.

-Je suis désolé...

Il semblait mortellement sérieux.

-J'aurais voulut être capable de vous soulager de votre douleur... Mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre que rester ici et vous maintenir dans un état stable.

Le Kuchiki le fixa longuement, semblant peser les mots.

-Que sais tu... Que j'ignore?

L'interrogation resta en suspend, doucement le brun ferma les yeux, acceptant le refus de son cadet de lui répondre.

Le roux finit par se relever, s'installant sur le lit qui se pencha sous son poids...

Trop proche.

Le noble se crispa ne pouvant s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux, Renji était au dessus de lui, maladroitement le roux posa une main de l'autre coté de son visage.

Les doigts du Abaraï frôlèrent sa joue droite, touchant par la même occasion les mèches ébène sur sa peau.

«_Une caresse?_»

Le Kuchiki se retrouva face au trouble visible de son cadet, comment devait-il traduire cela? Mais le reste de son questionnement fut balayé par les sensations qui s'éveillèrent.

Un nœud dans l'estomac, sa gorge sèche, cette impression de flottement, cette anticipation et cette excitation mal contenu...

Le contact de la paume lui brûla délicieusement la peau.

Le front du roux s'appuya contre le sien, les mèches masquèrent leurs visages sur le point de se lier trop intimement pour être vue.

Il fut difficile pour le Kuchiki de ne pas se tendre naturellement vers cette source de bien être.

Cette tendresse déroutante, cette insistance troublante... Pouvaient-ils masquer ce qui se passait entre eux?

La plainte du roux fut difficilement étouffer lorsque la main pâle de son supérieur se referma impérieusement sur ses mèches.

A cette vitesse, Renji allait encore s'emballer!

Devait-il éprouver de la honte à ressentir un tel désir?

C'était simplement et purement déplacé.

Devait-il juger les pulsions qui lui brûlaient à cet instant les veines?

C'était purement et simplement inutile.

Ils avaient déjà passé le cap des faux semblant, Byakuya le ressentait avec une certitude étourdissante, le roux le voulait, mais ce qui le tétanisait encore restait la question absurde de son propre désir...

Le bruit de leurs souffle court remplit l'espace lorsqu'ils se séparèrent faute d'air.

Le chef de clan gardait les yeux obstinément fermé... Sa main ancré sur la nuque de son cadet.

Byakuya étrangla le son qui monta dans sa gorge, lorsque la main du Abaraï se fit plus ferme, l'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux. Leurs regards se gorgèrent des révélations confuses qu'ils délivraient sans s'en rendre compte.

Renji se pencha sur lui de nouveau, la poigne de son aîné le retint par réflexe alors que les yeux du Kuchiki se plissaient à peine.

Une défiance absurde qui dura de longue minutes, jusqu'à ce que Renji ne franchise tout de même la distance et ne frôle les lèvres qu'il venait tout juste d'embrasser.

Constatant avec effarement que cette main qui l'avait retenu il y a quelque seconde à peine le pressait à l'instant même.

Il dû se tenir au baldaquin pour ne pas peser sur lui, lorsque le Kuchiki le prit au dépourvu allant cueillir sa consœur de derrière la barrière de ses lèvres.

Byakuya avait de toute évidence tranché la question, pour envoyer le doute valdinguer bien loin, du moins pour le moment.

L'intensité du baiser lui avait fait oublié la priorité du moment, après tout le but n'était-il pas d'équilibrer son supérieur?

La concentration de Renji avait prit un billet pour la même destination que les doutes du Kuchiki, pour ne pas dire qu'ils gondolaient ensemble sur le chemin du non-retour.

Les respirations suivantes avaient quelques chose de beaucoup plus rauque et profond.

Renji inspirait difficilement pour reprendre pied lorsque Byakuya le happa de nouveau dans cette spirale. Le balai tendre et exigeant de leurs langues, comme si le noble voulait se gorger le plus insolemment du monde de son fukutaïcho.

Il y a des instants où on oublie tout simplement de respirer...

L'autre main du Kuchiki vint rejoindre sa jumelle, tenant ferment le roux, menant la danse.

Si Renji avait été en train de le transfuser à cette instant, il aurait fallut les interner tous les deux à la 4éme pour blessures graves.

Un son affolant émergea du Abaraï qui lâcha sa prise au baldaquin, dans le feu de l'action leurs lèvres à peine séparer, il plongea le visage dans le creux du cou de son aîné.

La morsure électrocuta Byakuya dont une plainte mi-aigüe résonna.

Les dents s'enfoncèrent dans la peau en une suite de petite morsures qui remontèrent le long de sa nuque jusqu'à trouver ce point. La tête du noble vacilla par instinct, Byakuya ne songea pas une minutes aux marques ou encore à l'incongruité de la chose.

De toute façon ils étaient allés beaucoup trop loin pour ça.

Il y avait juste l'étourdissement et l'adrénaline qui faisaient palpiter follement son cœur.

Les mains de Byakuya se crispèrent une fraction de seconde, il se tendit lorsque son cadet trouva le point érogène de sa nuque.

La sensation de cette pointe de plaisir explosif lui fit ouvrir les yeux la plainte qui résonna tenait presque de l'assentiment.

Depuis quand le plaisir ne lui avait-il plus vriller les veines?

Cette paume rude qui lui tenait le menton l'empêchant d'échapper au traitement de Renji, sa main se referma autour de celle-ci par automatisme le refus qui lui vint, s'étouffa dans le nouveau pincement qui le parcourut.

La nouvelle morsure déclencha une vague de chaleur qui partit s'infiltrer jusqu'au bout de ses cheveux.

Il inspira alors que l'une de ses mains froissait les draps. Renji goûta entre ses lèvres la peau qu'il martyrisait. L'onde de plaisir lui noua les nerfs, créant un début de désir incontrôlable qui le fit gémir.

Se fut l'écho de sa voix qui le réveilla de la transe qui le tenait.

-CA SUFFIT!

Sa main tira fermement le roux hors de son giron improvisé, alors qu'il se redressait fuyant dans le lit la proximité qu'ils avaient eut.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir hurler... Ce qui était le cas.

Renji était tétanisé, pas loin de tomber du lit.

Byakuya hoqueta en reprenant son souffle, tremblant de la tête au pied entre les draps.

Le Kuchiki détourna la tête, à demi tassé sur lui même, le visage entre les mains.

Et dans le silence mortel qui venait de tomber le chef de clan eut le réflexe au combien valeureux...

D'aller se terrer sous la couverture!

Le Abaraï était rouge, encore sous le coup de la surprise et d'une panique douloureuse il n'arrivait pas à bouger.

Il baissa le regard sur le parquet, essayant de se recomposer ses mains tremblaient encore lorsqu'il serra son kimono.

Byakuya était roulé sur le flanc, lui donnant dos...

Essayant lui aussi de son coté de reprendre son souffle, la main crispée sur son estomac.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir le cœur au bord des lèvres, la tension irradiait de ses nerfs, son corps était tendu d'anxiété et d'incompréhension.

Était ce si facile de perdre la contrôle?

La conscience du noble, qui n'avait pas prit le même vol que le doute de Byakuya ou la concentration de Renji, était revenu au triple galop en voyant ces deux derniers le rejoindre sur la plage ou il se dorait la pilule.

Le Abaraï finit par poser un regard sur la couverture sous laquelle son supérieur affrontait si vaillamment la situation! (oui, oui! Kuchiki Byakuya était en pleine réunion de crise avec lui même!)

Ce qu'il vit le laissa pantois...

Byakuya Kuchiki lui tournait résolument le dos, rouler en boule sur le flanc, il semblait tendu.

Et cela le blessa profondément... Il aurait préféré de la colère.

Mais pas du dégoût.

Depuis le début il avait beau se répéter que cela n'était pas possible, totalement inconcevable, que ce n'était qu'un moment d'égarement, rien de plus. La gifle le laissa désarmé et meurtrit.

Byakuya Kuchiki c'était laissé faire, soit. Mais il avait finit par reprendre ses esprits.

Renji ferma les yeux, se jurant inconsciemment qu'ils resteraient sec.

-Je...

Le vertige lui donna la nausée.

-M'excuse.

Le mot tomba.

Le nœud d'anxiété s'atténua un peu, l'attention du Kuchiki fut attiré par lui.

Un moment s'écoula ainsi, tout juste le temps que Renji rassemble assez de force pour marcher droit. Le mouvement du lit surprit le brun.

Renji prit appuie pour se lever.

Lorsque la poigne attrapa son vêtement.

La surprise le fit se tourner, le noble tenait son kimono du bout des doigts.

Byakuya fronçait les sourcils.(fin de la réunion et prise de décision.)

Le Abaraï se rassit en le fixant, alors que le Kuchiki se rallongeait.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot...

Marmonna t-il en se roulant de nouveau sur le flanc... Cette fois-ci face au roux.

Fermant résolument les yeux.

-Et ne t'avises pas de t'endormir.

Lâcha le brun au bout de longues minutes.

Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire?

Renji resta assit, le dos droit, perturbé durablement.

Du coin de l'œil il regarda le Kuchiki qui sembla se détendre définitivement bien que sa main reste contre lui...

C'est au bout d'un moment qu'il se rendit compte que le brun tenait toujours un coin de son kimono.

...

Décidément cette homme avait le don de l'obliger à faire des choix.

C'est en voyant le poignet fin dépassé de la couverture qu'il décida que quoiqu'il arrive il ne chercherait pas à se défaire de cette prise.

Un sourire finit par fleurir sur son visage.

Quel autre preuve d'attachement lui fallait-il?

-Renji... Fais ça et je te jette un sort de kidô.

Le Kuchiki ouvrit un œil suspicieux alors que le Abaraï qui c'était penché sur lui sursautait. Réajustant un oreiller dans le dos de son aîné afin de le calé plus confortablement.

-Et arrête de sourire comme un idiot!

Marmonna de nouveau le brun en fermant les yeux s'interdisant de rougir.

Le Abaraï se redressa en appuyant le dos contre le sommet du lit...

Les rideaux bougèrent un peu, l'oiseau revint sur le bord de la fenêtre, cette fois-ci rejoint d'un ami qui sautilla courageusement à l'intérieur. Voletant vers une table pour picorer les fruits de la corbeille. Renji ne tenta pas de les chasser.

Il faudrait que quelqu'un finisse par lui expliquer, parce qu'il n'était jamais vraiment sûr de comprendre.

Il se demanda s'il finirait par s'y faire... A ces pratiques de noble.

* * *

Et voilà! Un chapitre en boîte! J'ai préféré finir là, il aurait été trop long sans doute...

J'ai dû mal avec ce chapitre, après m'être relu je me demande vraiment si je n'en est pas trop fait avec le fou rire du noble...

Mais je voulais que Byakuya est au moins un vrai fou rire!

Il ne faut pas trop en vouloir à Mokona, j'en ai besoin mine de rien! Je voulais mettre sur une situation burlesque, et je crois que j'ai gagné! Même si Renji passe pour le coup pour un imbécile de première... -_-

Je trouve malgré tout que ce chapitre est assez complet!

Ce petit lime qui n'en est pas un je crois que je vais le dédicacer à notre Lapin pervers national...

Promit le prochain sera pour toi! ^__^ J'espère ne pas t'avoir déçu, j'ai essayé d'enlever des fautes mais bon...

Petite page de PUB, je suis tombée par hasard sur cette fic qui m'a énormément touché! De Antocyane: " **Témérité " **Une belle leçon de vie je trouve, même si le registre n'est pas au pitrerie mais à la réflexion, et que cette fic n'est pas encore finit, mais juste pour le plaisir de lire quelque chose qui vous prend les tripes ce qui a été mon cas, je vous la conseil! Libre à vous d'aprécier ou pas mais laisser une review tout de même!


	33. Chapter 33 : Nouveau Statut

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disreali

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas ma propriété... *Récite Béli sur un ton monocorde* Bon, maintenant je peux avoir une chance d'avoir une réponse pour ma demande?

** NOTE : **Je m'excuse platement de ce retard! Gomen, gomen! Avec les vacances de Pâques je n'ai pas eut accès au net Lundi et ma tendre bêta n'a put me faire parvenir mon chapitre que ce matin. Il est assez long je dois l'admettre. Mais les choses se précisent indubitablement, j'espère remplir vos attentes! BONNE LECTURE!

Couple: Bya/Ren

Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit?

**Il fut écrit...**

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.

Chapitre XXXII: Nouveau Statut.

Renji eut du mal à tenir en place, il grimaça pour lui même en avisant le service à thé devant lui. La veille au soir Mokona avait toqué à la porte pour surprendre le roux au chevet de son supérieur, il avait profité de sa surprise pour se détacher du Kuchiki. L'intendante avait eut droit à une autre surprise lorsque le Abaraï avait soufflé l'idée de laisser se reposer le brun en faisant l'annonce de son absence.

Elle avait soupesé l'initiative, (elle avait elle même songé à l'en dissuader.)

Ce matin le noble avait assez mal accueillit cette décision.

Mokona avait courbé affablement le dos contre les remontrances du Kuchiki sans pour autant vendre le Abaraï, puis le chef de clan l'avait fusillé en disant à Mokona qu'il allait en profiter pour initier le roux.

Elle lui avait remit son kimono officiel en souriant avant de lui souffler.

-N'ayez nul crainte, cette fois-ci je me tiendrais à distance de votre si vulnérable corps.

Renji attendait donc anxieux que son taïcho passe la porte, tirant sur la tenue, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, qu'il en avait été stupéfait et a demi atterré. Les nobles n'avaient vraiment pas de limite pour lui ressortir cette tenue de fonction.

Il y avait une grande différence entre porter celle de l'agrégation et celle de fonction.

Renji devait avoir une discussion avec le noble à propos de son pseudo-statut de moine.

Il ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas se présenter au prochain dîner ainsi...

Puis la porte vacilla sur le chef de clan qui congédia d'un regard l'intendante.

Le Abaraï se figea, alors que le Kuchiki prenait place auprès de lui, face au service...

Il y avait de quoi rester silencieux...

Sa tenue de la couleur du clan- vert émeraude- lui cintrait les hanches, portant clairement le symbole du clan au niveau de la poitrine, le kimono était brodé sur les bord de fins fils d'or. Les manches évasées retombaient et masquaient ses poignets, le obi retenant sa taille était attaché de telle sorte que la fin du nœud faisait bien deux plis comme le voulait le code vestimentaire des nobles.

Trois tresses de part et d'autre de sa tête, mêlées de fil d'or serrées et tirées, remontaient pour être fixés dans ses cheveux, ceux-ci attaché part une queue de cheval assez haute, étaient retenue par un ruban fait de fil d'or. Piqué de deux émeraudes de tailles différentes se chevauchant.

Tenue par l'or, lié par l'émeraude... Cette coiffure était révélatrice de son nouveau statut.

Tenu doublement par ses responsabilités, tout en restant autant lié à son nouveau partit. L'or n'était pas décoratif, tout juste un indicateur de l'aspect officiel et rigide de la déclaration de ses sentiments. C'était la coiffure officielle attestant qu'il était désormais fiancé. La coiffure savante dévoilait complètement sa nuque. Il fallait savoir que le chef de clan gardait avec son veuvage une tenue des plus sobre, celle-ci était élaborée de telle sorte à faire ressortir sa pâleur.

Si loin de sa tenue habituelle, le Kuchiki était l'image exacte de sa jeunesse, rappelant pour ceux qui l'oubliait qu'il était tout de même l'un des plus jeune chef de clan qu'ai connut les Kuchiki.

Renji referma la bouche, se rendant compte que sa mâchoire avait perdu sa fonction première. Byakuya eut le loisir de le voir en tenue complète...

D'un bleu nuit, le kimono avait les manches aussi longues que celle du Kuchiki, il portait les trois chapelets notamment deux autour du cou de longueur différente.

Les cheveux retenus par une queue de cheval faite elle aussi à l'aide d'un chapelet.

Renji avait quelque chose de différent, qui le fit s'arrêter durant de longues minutes...

Il fronça les sourcils en fixant le Abaraï...

Celui-ci sembla embarrasser. Byakuya avait déjà ressentit cette particularité de son subordonné, sa pression spirituelle semblait plus dense alors qu'il n'était pas descellé.

Le Kuchiki se racla la gorge.

- Bien, nous allons travailler ton service.. Il me semble que tu as les bases.

La veille encore ils avaient été si proche que s'en était déstabilisant, autant pour le brun que pour le détenteur de Zabimaru.

Devaient-ils en parler?

Connaissant le Kuchiki, il le ferait sans doute... Sur son lit de mort.

Et le Abaraï attendrait d'être décédé avant de songer à pareille hypothèse.

Alors ils devaient faire avec le jeu de faux semblants, en faisant mine de renvoyer l'image que l'un attendait de l'autre. Tout en essayant de se persuader chacun de leurs coté qu'ils étaient naturels et qu'ils ne devaient absolument pas se souvenir de ce qui s'était produit.

Le jeu stupide de:

«Je-sais-que-tu-sais-que-je-sais-que-tu-penses-à-ça-mais-il-faut-faire-semblant-de-penser-à-tout-sauf-à-ce-qui-ne-devrait-jamais-se-reproduire-encore!»

Ce qui est un jeu hautement philosophique!

Oui, oui! À chaque fois qu'Ukitake offre des bonbons à Toshiro ils jouent ensemble à ce jeu! Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire...

-Pour commencer tu vas me faire un service banal.

L'ordre se passait de réponse, et de toute façon le roux était trop occupé à se tenir droit sans rougir pour faire autre chose que s'exécuter...

La grande question était: Combien de temps allaient-ils tenir ainsi?

Il y avait assez d'eau chaude pour couler le bain d'un Kuchiki, et au cas où cela prendrait plus de temps, dans le coin de la pièce il y avait un petit comptoir étrange. Dans celui-ci était rangé des pierres chauffées -qu'ont utilisait habituellement dans les bains, particulièrement prisses car ils gardaient parfaitement la chaleur- que le chef de clan pouvait utiliser pour chauffer de nouveau la théière.

Cette pièce était le cauchemar de Rukia! Elle y avait passé plus de huit heures par jours parfois, supervisée par Mokona.

Autant dire que se fut le début de l'enfer de Renji. Servir un thé était une chose, mais être maître de cérémonie en était bien une autre totalement différente!

Il l'avait vue faire une ou deux fois... Il attrapa donc les feuilles de thé, qu'il posa dans la tasse sous l'œil scrutateur de son supérieur... Il se pencha pour prendre la théière et c'est à ce moment que sa manche décida d'aller saluer la tasse et les feuilles, il grimaça en reprenant une pose initiale. Ayant raté lamentablement l'exercice de base...

Renji n'osa pas se tourner vers le Kuchiki, celui-ci fixa les feuilles restée accrocher à la tenue, se disant à lui même que la journée risquait d'être très, très, très longue!

*Trois heures et demi plus tard*

-Plus haut le coude... Non, pas si haut... Trop bas!

-...

-Ta manche... Ton dos... Redresse-toi... Ta manche.

-...

-Ton dos...Ton coude... Plus bas, la théière... Ta manche.

-...

La main de Renji trembla, son dos lui tirait il se redressa en posant le tout, soufflant, il sursauta en grimaçant car sa manche avait trempé dans l'eau chaude. Il attrapa du bout des doigts le tissu qu'il entreprit d'essorer sans tenir compte du regard excédé de son supérieur. Mokona lui aurait sans doute posé la théière brûlante sur la tête pour être aussi empoté ( oui, oui, elle a une conception de l'apprentissage assez particulière!)

Le Kuchiki débarrassa la tasse pour laquelle il lui avait fallut plus de trois quart d'heure afin de disposer correctement les feuilles avec un dosage respectable sans qu'il ne touche les bords, ou que sa manche ne ramasse le contenu ou encore sans renverser un ustensile.

Mortifié, il regarda le brun mettre une tasse vide à la place retenant difficilement son grognement de désespoir.

-Recommence...

Il leva une main qui heurta la porcelaine d'une tasse qui bouscula la théière qui se pencha laissant se répandre le liquide brûlant sur la surface, il se redressa, attrapant une serviette qu'il tira trop vite et sur laquelle deux autres tasses de réserve étaient rangées, celles-ci allèrent valdinguer sur le sol en un bruit de vaisselle, qu'il tenta de rattraper de l'autre main. La première par réflexe alla chercher un appui devant lui, soit en plein dans la marre d'eau passablement brûlante! Il se redressa aussitôt en secouant la main avant de l'essuyer dans son kimono. Alors qu'il jetait de l'autre main la serviette sensée éponger le tout...

Renji était une calamité!

Un tic agita la main de Byakuya qui regardait les morceaux de porcelaine sur le sol.

Pour enfoncer le clou, le roux essaya de redresser la théière, qui imbibée de son contenu, était devenue trop chaude pour être tenue, il la relâcha à mi hauteur, fêlant son bec contre lequel elle retomba sur une troisième tasse qu'il acheva. Il ne lui avait pas fallut cinq minutes pour saccager tout un service!

Pour le coup se fut le visage du brun qui s'immobilisa dans une mimique passablement contrarié et surprit. Le Abaraï fit un mouvement pour écarter les débris...

-Ne touche plus à rien!

Claqua la voix du Kuchiki qui fit un geste pour le retenir, Renji se tassa sur lui même.

Il venait de battre son record, trois tasses, une théière, et la coupole de feuilles de thé -puisque le liquide avait noyé tout ce qui était proche, les feuilles n'étaient donc plus consommables - en moins de cinq minutes. Il lui avait fallut une demie heure la dernière fois pour casser autant.

En temps normal, il aurait congédié n'importe qui, mais il devait faire en sorte que le Abaraï soit au moins capable de faire un premier service.

Le chef de clan s'obligea à rester calme, il ferma les yeux. Avant de les rouvrir et de commencer à ranger ce qui pouvait encore être sauvé.

Une fois fait, il intima l'ordre au roux de débarrasser, de toute façon il ne restait plus rien à briser, ce qui n'empêcha pas celui-ci de faire tomber de nouveau la théière et de finir de la pulvériser.

Renji revint avec un autre service, que le noble prit soin de disposer lui-même.

Le Kuchiki venait d'épuiser son capital de patience. Il avait tenté jusqu'ici de donner des directives les plus simples et claires possible.

-Maintenant tu vas recommencer pour la dernière fois cet exercice.

La menace était à peine voilée, alors qu'il regardait son subordonné dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui restait que cette chance.

Renji pâlit légèrement, il fixa de nouveau les tasses.

Lentement il commença la première étape étant de ranger les feuilles...

-Ta manche.

Le Abaraï sursauta en relevant le coude, puis par réflexe il le rabaissa car il était trop haut, s'obligeant à se redresser pour avoir le dos bien droit, relevant le poignet et le coude... C'était plus un exercice de pure coordination et de souplesse.

-Ton dos.

Il grimaça en se relevant trop, essayant de trouver le juste milieu, il lui sembla entendre son dos craquer, puis une douleur courut le long de sa colonne il grimaça figé, avant de lâcher purement et simplement les ustensiles et de se rasseoir.

Il venait de se bloquer le dos. Le silence du noble le déconcerta. Soufflant il reprit de nouveau l'exercice.

-Le dos droit...

Renji se crispa, alors que le brun sembla ne plus tenir...

Le Kuchiki se rapprocha pour corriger sa position, se mettant à sa droite. La main de Byakuya poussa ses épaules, l'obligeant à se redresser un peu.

-Tu n'es pas bossu que je sache, alors redresses toi!

Le Abaraï tiqua en restant en suspend, puis il attrapa la coupole de feuilles, qui trembla un peu. Avec la pincette il disposa les feuilles dans la tasse avant de la reposer, une fois de plus le brun intervint.

-Ta manche.

Le noble releva son bras à mi hauteur, avisant avec une moue de dégoût la manche, cette dernière ne ressemblait plus à rien à force d'être trempée dans l'eau et essorée par le roux.

Pour que le noble en vienne à le tenir ainsi c'est qu'il devait être irrécupérable!

-Continue.

Il revint à lui-même et poursuivit. Allant chercher la nouvelle théière -soit la troisième- qu'il releva afin de le mener à lui pour verser l'eau.

Sa main trembla un peu, il détestait ce genre d'ustensile, ses doigts étaient un peu humides et il craignait qu'elle ne glisse. Difficile d'avoir une prise sur une porcelaine aussi fine.

Il commença à verser.

-Plus haut le coude.

Sur le coup il agrippa de l'autre main la théière, aussitôt le brun le fit se redresser parce qu'il avait courbé le dos.

-Ta manche...  
Mais bon sang! C'était une torture!!!

-Renji... Détends-toi, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une théière.

Le Kuchiki lui ôta l'objet des mains, le laissant reprendre une position plus confortable. Le roux lui fit face alors qu'il se massait les tempes.

-Je ne comprends pas d'où vient le problème... Tu es capable de servir un thé correctement. Alors pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à ne pas le faire ?

Le brun laissa tomber un regard sur son cadet qui essorait nerveusement sa manche encore humide, il grimaça imperceptiblement.

-Arrête ça, elle ne ressemble plus à rien!

S'agaça le Kuchiki en écartant sa main.

-Renji si tu ne veux pas que je te torde le cou sert moi un thé!

Il avait un peu élevé la voix. Le roux se pencha de nouveau, alors qu'il allait lui dire de relever son bras, Renji se corrigea tout seul.

La théière trembla entre ses mains, le Kuchiki soupira, il voyait bien que l'autre se concentrait démesurément sur cette tâche.

Mais c'était sans doute compréhensible dès l'instant où il faut réfléchir à chacun de ses gestes, ceux-ci ne sont plus naturels.

-Renji...

Le soupir las le fit sursauter, la théière aurait sans doute rejoint ses consœurs si le noble ne l'avait pas soutenue...

Une main sur celle de son cadet, l'autre tenant le bec.

La situation était quelque peu étrange, même paradoxale.

Renji était plutôt grand, bien bâtit, les épaules assez larges.

A coté, le Kuchiki semblait plutôt à l'aise, quoique plus fin.

Renji fit mine de lui laisser l'ustensile...  
-Je suis navré...

Marmonna t-il visiblement atterré, mais son aîné sembla le retenir.

-Renji. Tu es parfaitement capable de le faire.

Byakuya resserra sa main, le roux se figea en ressentant la réalité de ce contact.

-Tu es capable de faire preuve d'une très grande douceur.

Le noble inclina avec lui la théière pour laisser l'eau infuser les feuilles.

-Ce n'est qu'une théière, un peu d'eau, quelques feuilles...

Le murmure le laissa un peu interdit alors que le noble faisait mine de se concentrer sur leur tâche.

Renji sentit le début de panique disparaître, remplacer par l'apaisement. Il prenait conscience qu'il avait toujours cherché confusément à combler l'espace entre eux.

Si proche du noble...

Byakuya se détacha doucement de lui, puis pour meubler l'étrange tension qu'il y avait il attrapa la tasse faisant mine de vouloir boire.

-Maintenant sers toi.

Il fallut un certain temps au Abaraï pour se mettre en mouvement, alors qu'il rangeait les feuilles le regard du brun qui fixait la volute de fumer, s'opacifia.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, Byakuya tentait de rester le plus inexpressif possible. Se disant qu'il n'y avait aucune connotation et qu'il n'avait rien fait.

«_A part tenir Renji presque contre lui...»_

Son regard fut attiré par la nuque du roux, puisque ce dernier avait les cheveux attaché, il pouvait voir la ligne de poils fin courant le long de son cou pour disparaître dans le tissu sombre. Puis le geste délicat du roux levant la théière, ses mains si grandes qu'il devait la tenir du bouts des doigts. La mesure avec laquelle il versait l'eau...

Cela le renvoya à la première fois qu'il l'avait servit à table... Il avait été étonné de la douceur et de l'habileté dont il avait fait preuve. Si naturel...

La main de Renji bougea un peu, par réflexe il se porta pour l'aider à mieux la tenir, de nouveau ils furent en contact. Renji allait la reposer trop durement, il le retint.

-Doucement...

Renji se redressa un peu, le noble était tout contre lui, il ne lui avait suffit que d'un mince mouvement pour se retrouver là, lover contre son torse.

-Oui...

Le roux était un peu étourdi, son cœur à lui aussi venait de prendre une poussée. Il n'avait plus envie de bouger.

-Il faut éviter les gestes brusques... Reste naturel.

Renji attendit la suite, écoutant religieusement son aîné, près à plier à la moindre de ses directives.

-C'est délicat. Bouge en douceur...

Byakuya accompagna le mouvement, simplement ils posèrent le tout à l'écart. La main du brun s'attarda un peu à sa grande confusion, puis il s'écarta en se réfugiant derrière sa tasse.

Le trouble resta délicieusement palpable entre eux, un non dit, une confusion presque tangible. Et le sourire benêt fut rapidement de retour sur le visage du roux.

Ce qui porta légèrement sur les nerfs de son aîné sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

C'est à ce moment que l'on toqua.

Mokona poussa la porte avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lui en intimer l'ordre de le faire.

-Byakuya-sama, avec tout le respect que je vous droit, il insiste pour s'entretenir avec vous. Il s'agit d'un moine du temple Fudô.

Renji se redressa alors que l'homme entrait, sur le coup le Abaraï faillit se lever.

-Seki-sama!

L'exclamation fit se tourner le brun vers lui, le Abaraï devint brutalement livide.

Le moine prit place devant eux.

Le Kuchiki releva un sourcil essayant de comprendre ce qu'il en était.

-Je me présente: Sekimoto Sugisaki, je suis le maître du Temple Fudô.

Le silence tomba.

-Et je suis venu récupérer mon disciple, Abaraï Renji.

De but en blanc cette affirmation avait de quoi ébranler n'importe qui, le su-nommé recula. Fidèle à lui-même le Kuchiki resta impassible.

-J'ai bien peur de ne pas saisir votre demande, et encore moins votre présence.

-C'est assez simple, Kuchiki-dono. Ceci n'est pas une demande mais une réalité, je suis venu reprendre mon disciple. Renji Abaraï, en tant que moine ne peut demeurer ici.

Le Abaraï avait bien tenté d'expliquer qu'il n'était pas moine et voilà que l'Ordre lui tombait sur le dos.

Le moine avait des cheveux d'un blond cendré aussi long que ceux d'Ukitake, attaché en queue basse au niveau de la nuque, on pouvait distinguer sur son cou une série de tatouage tribaux qu'on aurait pût assimiler à ceux du Abaraï.

Il portait un kimono identique à celui du roux à quelque détails près. Le troisième chapelet autour du poignet. D'une allure fluette, il avait les yeux d'un bleu délavé.

-A moins que vous ne cessiez cette mascarade.

Renji baissa le regard et la tête sous le poids du regard, alors que chef de clan tiquait imperceptiblement à l'accusation.

-Renji Abaraï a effectivement passé l'agrégation au Temple Fudô, mais il s'est aussitôt vertement opposé à son intégration sous prétexte de son désir de servir au Gotei.

Il fit une pose puis se rendant compte que le roux se refusait à croiser son regard il poursuivit.

-Ce qui était à l'origine une aberration, aucun de nos membres n'est jamais devenu shinigami après l'initiation. Ne pouvant cumuler ces deux statuts il a donc été soumis à une décision du Conseil, en accord avec le Soutaïcho.

Ce vieux blaireau était parfaitement au courant!

-Il ne peut en aucun cas revêtir la tenue de service, à moins de revenir au Temple en tant que moine. Et il n'est sûrement pas habilité à demeurer au manoir Kuchiki en tant que tel.

Évidemment, ça personne n'avait jugé bon de l'en avertir!

Il jeta un coup d'œil au Abaraï qui fronçait les sourcils, renfermé.

-Cette plaisanterie est d'assez mauvais goût, Kuchiki-dono. S'amuser ainsi avec notre autorité en incluant dans vos réceptions l'un de nos représentants reste assez peu digne de ce que l'on pourrait attendre d'une famille aussi noble que la votre.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles! Byakuya toisa froidement l'autre homme. Il est vrai que le Temple Fudô était totalement indépendant.

En vérité les moines avaient servit il fut un temps, bien avant que Yamamoto n'entre à l'Académie. L'apparition de holow était un phénomène presque immémorial, existant dès la première âme humaine. Et en parallèle s'étaient développés les shinigami, mais il restait une chose que les shinigami ne pouvaient pas gérer à l'époque. Et pour l'histoire, les premier à maîtriser entièrement les principaux sorts démoniaques, et la nécromancie étaient les moines.

L'instabilité temporelle que l'on connaissait actuellement avec le Hueco Mundo était transposée à une autre dimension. Les enfers dans lesquels étaient envoyés certaines âme avaient une brèche temporelle et certain d'entre eux avaient la faculté de se matérialiser dans la Soul Society....

Contre l'apparition de démon, que pouvait faire un shinigami contre une âme qui avait déjà été fauché, jugé et cloitré.

La raison pour laquelle on gardait encore si précieusement les derniers cultes, alors que le nom de Dieu était autant oublié, était qu'à n'importe quel moment ce genre d'apparition dévastatrice pouvait à nouveau se renouveler.

C'était une sorte d'Ordre, veillant indépendamment sur la sécurité du Seireitei.

Il ne pouvait sans doute pas intervenir dans cet univers qu'était celui des moines.

Voilà qu'on menaçait de lui enlever son fukutaïcho!

Plus grave encore, il venait tout de même d'insulter le chef de clan le plus puissant de Seireitei! Remettre en question l'intégrité du clan Kuchiki n'était pas le genre de chose à faire à légère! Fidèle à lui-même, Renji devint un peu vert après avoir été si pâle.

Le noble pouvait demander réparation pour ces paroles outrageante.

-En aucun cas, le clan Kuchiki ne s'abaisserait à ce genre de chose.

Le ton froid fit se figer son cadet.

-Et pour la énième fois, je vous demande de quoi il en retourne. Je crains de devoir vous demander d'ôter vos dernières paroles.

-C'est pourtant simple. Je me suis déplacé afin de m'être au clair cette situation inconcevable.

Le moine pointa du doigt le roux.

-Abaraï Renji, ici présent a renoncé ouvertement à son statut de moine, en aucun cas il ne peut porter cette tenue, en tel cas il se doit de réintégrer sans délai le Temple.

Il ne pouvait être plus clair.

-Et j'ai du mal à concevoir que le clan Kuchiki puisse à ce point manquer à ses devoirs en outrepassant son pouvoir.

C'était définitif! Il voulait se mettre à dos l'un des plus puissants du Seireitei!

-Retirer ce que vous venez de dire, je ne saurais souffrir pareil accusation, je vous offre une dernière chance de vous justifier correctement.

Le moine eut un sourire désabusé.

-Je ne suis pas dupe, et je sais que je suis dans mon bon droit... Il n'y a cependant que deux hypothèse plausible au fait qu'il porte notre tenue de fonction. Il a fait le choix de revenir au sein du Temple, et dans ce cas, je me fais un devoir de le ramener sous peu.

Ou bien le clan Kuchiki se serait méprit sur ses pouvoirs en jouant sur l'image du Temple de Fudô afin d'asseoir son statut.

Il n'avait pas le moins du monde changé, Renji reconnut sa franchise qui l'avait hissé à la tête du Temple. Enfin les yeux du Abaraï croisèrent son regard, le silence entre eux énerva un peu plus le Kuchiki, il n'avait aucune visibilité.

-Vu ton silence, je conclu que tu n'as nullement décidé de revenir.

-Renji n'a de compte à rendre à personne.

Coupa froidement le brun, ce qui ne sembla pas plaire au Maître.

-Navré de vous décevoir, il a été mon disciple bien avant de devenir shinigami, bien avant même de ne songer à devenir votre fukutaïcho. Et il restera mon disciple bien après votre disparition et celui du Gotei 13. Je suis sans doute le seul auquel il doit réellement des comptes. N'est ce pas?

-Je...

Le Kuchiki allait faire savoir son point de vue lorsque le roux leva la main pour l'interrompre. Lui intimant de se taire sans le regarder. Renji soupira.

-J'ai... En effet reprit la tenue officielle. Je n'ai nullement oublié tout ce que vous m'avez apprit. Seki-sama.

Il eut un petit sourire en le voyant tiquer, n'appréciant pas qu'il ne prononce qu'une partie de son nom.

-Mais vous ne devez en aucun cas vous permettre de tenir ce genre de discours, et sûrement pas à un chef de clan!

-Je ne te permets pas de me faire la leçon, tête de citron!

Le moine le fustigea du regard.

- On n'en serait pas là si tu faisais les choses comme tout le monde...

Marmonna t-il. Soupirant.

- Explique-moi pourquoi tu bafoue nos préceptes si ce n'est pas le cas. Tu es mieux placé que n'importe lequel de ces nobles pour savoir que nous ne nous prononçons pas, ni ne prenons part aux cérémonie, hormis les plus officielles.

Le Kuchiki fronça un sourcil, il est vrai que le Abaraï avait toujours posé une opposition.

-Au risque de me répéter, il ne vous doit aucun compte, et je ne saurais permettre que vous continuiez ainsi à accuser outrageusement.

-S'il vous plaît!

Le roux se tourna paniqué vers son supérieur, essayant de calmer le ton qu'il sentait sur le point de monter.

-Pas besoin d'en arriver là!

-Je ne vois pas d'autre motif à cette mascarade!

-C'est ma faute!

Les deux hommes sursautèrent, alors que le Kuchiki se persuadait qu'il allait faire appel à d'autre instance. Il savait à cet instant précis que le AbaraÏ allait sans doute dire une ânerie.

Renji sembla prendre sur lui-même et à la grande surprise de son supérieur il ôta le chapelet le plus court autour de son cou qu'il posa au pied du moine, avant de retirer celui qu'il lui restait et d'en faire trois tour qu'il remit à son cou.

Autant dire que Byakuya ne comprit pas le moins du monde la démarche qui sembla laisser l'autre pantois.

-J'ai... Sans doute été négligeant, j'aurais dû soumettre ma décision au Conseil comme le veux le code.

-Ren...

-Seki-sama.

Il baissa le regard.

-J'ai prit seul la décision de me revêtir de la tenue du Temple... Afin de pouvoir prétendre auprès du clan Kuchiki à cette demande.

Il baissa la tête en fixant le sol, alors que le noble se tendait.

-J'ai... L'audace de parler en notre nom commun...

Il inspira comme pour se donner du courage.

- Le clan Kuchiki n'acceptera jamais qu'un simple fukutaïcho, issu de surcroit d'une catégorie basse de la population puisse oser prétendre à une union.

En l'écoutant des couleurs commencèrent à monter au visage de son aîné.

-C'est encore assez incertain... Je n'ai même pas encore pût me présenter au Conseil du clan, à vrai dire l'annonce officiel ce fait attendre... On ignore même qu'il a quitté son dernier statut.

Pour le coup, il garda le silence, avisant les deux hommes face à lui.

-Je... J'ai fait le choix... Nous allons...

Cette fois ci il ne réussi pas à calmer le feu qui lui montait aux joues, le Abaraï prit une teinte rivalisant avec la couleur de ses cheveux.

-Il suffit Renji...

Le noble était autant déconcerté que surprit.

-Il est vrai que l'annonce n'a pas encore été faîte auprès des convives de ma décision de faire prévaloir l'himitsusuki.

Poursuivit le Kuchiki, bien loin de baisser la tête devant ce soit disant Maître, appréciant très peu qu'on vienne sous son toit l'accuser à tord et à travers! La famille Kuchiki n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de subterfuge de mauvais goût!

-Vous vous marriez?

La question qui tomba des lèvres de leur aîné sembla le déboussoler, il fixa Renji avec des yeux ronds. Au bout d'un moment il porta la main à sa poitrine comme pour reprendre son souffle. C'est qu'il n'était pas de première jeunesse.

Pour le coup se fut au Kuchiki de rougir un peu.

Le petit subterfuge du roux avec les chapelets était un code utilisé pour affirmer que le moine en service était ou pas affranchit de quelconque lien affectif.

En l'occurrence les trois tours dénotait qu'il était lié définitivement. Deux étant pour de simples fiançailles.

Le geste surprit le Kuchiki, le moine sembla se calmer un peu, se massant l'arrête du nez en fixant le chapelet.

-Tu es la pire calamité qui est jamais mit les pieds au monastère, Renji!

Il souffla son reproche en sortant un mouchoir qui lui servit à s'essuyer les tempes.

-Te rends tu comptes dans quel embarras tu nous a mit? Le Conseil des Sages veut ma tête au bout d'un pic pour avoir ordonné à l'un de mes disciples de demeurer dans la demeure des Kuchiki!

-Je suis navré...  
Proposa le roux.

-C'est pas avec ça que je vais rentrer dans les bonnes grâces du Conseil des Sages!

Il se redressa en soupirant.

-Alors qu'il ne s'agit que d'un simple mariage... Tu n'as pas pensé une seconde que le Conseil aurait pût te donner son aval! Mais non, il continue de jouer au gamin... Il n'y a pas de honte à choisir un parti que te dictent tes sentiments.

Un mariage, il ne s'agissait que d'une simple demande de mariage!

Tout d'un coup le moine sembla perdre de sa stature hautaine, il relâcha son souffle.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au couple face à lui.

-Pourquoi est ce que les jeunes ne font-ils plus rien dans les normes?

Il se massa le dos, pour soulager son début d'arthrose.

-Je suppose que le reste du clan Kuchiki n'est pas encore au courant de tout ceci... Et quand comptez vous en faire l'annonce?

-Dès aujourd'hui... Nous travaillons justement son entrée.

Le noble ne savait plus quelle mesure prendre.

Le moine grimaça.

-Vous avez la foi! J'ai finit par renoncer au bout de deux semaines, il est plus doué pour briser ce qu'il touche que de servir. Je retire évidemment tout ce que j'ai put dire jusqu'ici!

Il se gratta la nuque en grimaçant un sourire.

-Avez vous encore l'intention de le ramener, car il est évidant qu'il continuera de garder sa tenue.

-Il vaut mieux que je vous le laisse, si je le ramène il risque d'y périr!

Le roux redevint livide.

-Cela change bien des choses... Il n'est pas réellement représentant du Temple en ce cas. Pauvre nigaud! Ais au moins la décence de présenter au Temple ton nouveau parti!

Je vais faire blocus auprès du Conseil, mais il faudra que l'annonce soit faîte le plus tôt...

Il ramassa le chapelet.

-J'accepte ta déclaration. Bien que cela sorte du cadre normal, il aurait fallut passer au crible ton prétendant, mais il semble fort inutile d'inculquer la base de respect mutuel à celui-ci. Je vous souhaite bien du courage, c'est une voix périlleuse et ardue sur laquelle vous vous engagez.

Il se leva en faisant craquer ses pauvres articulations...

-Il faudra que tu m'explique un jour comment il a bien put te faire changer d'avis à propos de ce genre d'union...

Marmonna le moine en souriant sous cape alors que Renji devenait pivoine.

_-Vous venez de vous engager avec le disciple le plus prude que j'ai jamais formé noble Kuchiki-dono!_

Il avait perdu toute sa formalité. Byakuya releva un sourcil à cette révélation.

«_Renji? Prude? O.o Qu'est ce que ça donnerait si il ne l'était pas!?_» **// je confirme !!^^ mais t'inquiète, même si il l'avait vraiment été, Béli l'aurait aidé sur la bonne voie…//**

Le brun gifla sa conscience alors qu'un tic agitait sa joue.

-Et passe au Temple pour te faire bénir! Ingrat! Tu passes ton temps à entretenir l'hôtel d'Ôthel, mais tu ne passes jamais poser ne serais ce des fleurs au Temple!

*Vingt minutes plus tard*

Il se retira pour de bon ayant finit sa diatribe et ses remontrances, le noble avait eut l'occasion d'en apprendre de belle, comme le goût du Abaraï pour les framboisiers qu'il dévalisait périodiquement.

Pour résumer se fut vingt minutes passées à lui filer dans les règles de l'art la pire honte qui soit! Seuls, ils posèrent un silence.

-Y a t-il autre chose que j'ignore?

Le brun avait du mal à croire qu'il venait de vivre tout ça, à cause du roux. Encore une fois Renji lui avait fait expérimenter une situation hors normes...

- Rassure-moi, que je me prépare mentalement à me faire agresser par un autre moine, ou une autre autorité de laquelle tu dépendrais!

Renji prit la mouche.

-Je vous avais prévenu! Mais personne ne m'écoutes jamais!

Il croisa les bras mi furieux et déboussolé.

-De toute façon, c'est fait!

Conclut le roux.

-Je te prierais de changer de ton!

L'énervement gagna le Kuchiki qui pour le coup préféra se lever afin de s'éloigner de la prise potentiel qu'il aurait pût faire à son subordonné.

-Tu sembles prendre un malin plaisir à me mettre dans des situations intenables! Tu savais que tes supérieurs n'approuveraient pas cette démarche et pourtant tu ne m'as rien dit!

Renji ouvrit de grands yeux comme si on venait de lui annoncer qu'il n'était pas roux.

-Mais je n'ai pas arrêté de vous dire que je n'étais pas moine! C'est vous et Mokona qui avez décidé sans me laisser le temps de m'expliquer!

Il n'avait pas tord vue de cet angle; mais pour ceux qui connaissent le Kuchiki cela ne changeait pas grand chose.

-Cela t'empêchait-il de t'exprimer?! Me prévenir que tu possédais cette agrégation t'aurait sans doute tué! Au même titre que tu étais malade! De qui te moques-tu Abaraï!

De la colère, de la frustration, du dépit... Byakuya s'était retrouvé face au moine incapable d'argumenter ou de faire face, il avait été en état de faiblesse presque.

Il détestait cela, il aurait pût perdre Renji. Et cela parce que cet idiot ne lui avait strictement rien dit! Depuis tout ce temps il avait été à la merci de l'autorité de ce Temple en l'ignorant, et s'il ne s'était pas présenté à lui aujourd'hui, il se serait sans doute tourné vers le Conseil du clan... Un véritable déshonneur!

Le Abaraï sentit la pression spirituelle de son aîné changer de nature, s'alourdir.

-J'ai tenté de vous le faire comprendre mais...

-Vraiment!?

Coupa le brun alors qu'un masque froid figeait le début de son expressivité.

-Alors il faudra que tu me rappelles quand, j'ai bien peur que ma mémoire ne flanche.

Quand as tu jugé bon de m'avertir que tu étais atteins de ce genre de mal? Sans doute juste après m'avoir annoncé que tu avais eut une vocation de moine!

Cela ressemblait bien peu au noble d'exprimer aussi vertement sa pensée.

Il était furieux! C'était comme un retour de flamme, comme si sa raison venait de se rappeler toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il avait faillit envoyer en enfer son fukutaïcho.

«_Briser, éventrer, déchirer, anéantir, brûler»_

Cette flambée de pulsion était inconcevable pour un chef de clan et pourtant à cet instant précis il ne savait pas comment il continuait à se tenir dans la même pièce que le roux sans porter atteinte à son intégrité physique.

Cette petite scène mettait surtout en relief une réalité. Il ne savait rien de Renji.

Il ne savait rien de cet homme avec lequel il allait prétendre se marier...

En quoi cela changeait-il d'un simple mariage arrangé?

Il allait remplacer Hisana par... Ça. //lily :…O.O…ouch !//

Sur le coup cette prise de conscience le fit se décomposer net. Il se tourna brutalement pour fuir le contact visuel, sentant le vertige faire tourner la pièce, il se dirigea vers la porte donnant sur l'extérieur. Renji le regarda appuyer sa main droite comme pour se soutenir, alors que la gauche se crispait jusqu'à blanchir ses jointures.

Le Abaraï ne savait pas bien comment réagir.

Était-ce le meilleur parti à prendre? Sans doute le moins pire, mais...

N'avait-il pas déjà fait ce choix? Tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux n'en était-il pas la preuve? Il porta pensivement la main à ses lèvres tiraillé par ces questions.

Avait-il trompé Hisana, tout ce temps?

Il pâlit sérieusement à cette idée. Le Kuchiki sursauta au contact, il jeta l'un de ses regard les plus noirs au roux.

-Vous devriez vous asseoir.

-Ne me touche pas.

Claqua la voix froide alors qu'il se dégageait pour de bon, allant s'installer de nouveau devant le service qui avait survécut à son cadet.

-Tu es la pire chose qui me soit jamais arrivé.

Murmura d'une voix polaire son supérieur, Renji qui avait fait un mouvement pour le rejoindre se figea.

Le Abaraï fronça les sourcils surprit sans comprendre le pourquoi de l'écho douloureux que trouvait ces paroles dans sa poitrine. Durant de longues minutes un sourire amer flotta sur son visage, alors qu'il regardait le dos du brun.

«_La pire...»_

Oui, cela devait sans doute être vrai. Il aurait voulut rajouter quelque chose, n'importe quoi, même pour susciter sa colère. Mais les mots restèrent dans sa gorge. Il aurait voulut s'énerver, s'emporter de son coté mais c'était comme si le Kuchiki venait de le glacer de l'intérieur.

Byakuya se tourna, piqué... Tout d'un coup, la morsure du vide se fit sentir.

Renji venait de quitter la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils pour lui-même. Le frisson courut sur son avant bras qu'il frotta instinctivement...

Où avait pût aller le Abaraï, avec un temps tel que celui-ci de surcroît?

Ne venait-il pas de lui dire froidement ce qu'il pensait?

Renji avait le don de le faire réfléchir plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais crû.

Après tout il avait le droit de lui en vouloir, c'était le Abaraï qui bouleversait ainsi son existence! Qui balayait ses bases. A bien y réfléchir il était de la même nature que ce cataclysme de Kurosaki! Aucun respect pour quoique ce soit, ni qui que ce soit!

«_-Il faudra que tu m'expliques un jour comment il a bien put te faire changer d'avis à propos de ce genre d'union... Vous venez de vous engager avec le disciple le plus prude que j'ai jamais formé noble Kuchiki-dono!»_

Byakuya soupira pour lui-même. Sa conscience lui rappelant que le roux était bien plus à plaindre quelque part. Combien de fois Mokona lui avait-elle reproché sa dureté...

Sans doute était-il trop tard pour changer ça.

-Byakuya-sama.

La voix le tira de ses pensées, Mokona semblait soucieuse, il lui fit signe et elle entra pour de bon surprise de le trouver seul.

-Qu'y a t-il?

-La Chambre vous attend.

-Bien. Tu peux disposer.

Elle fronça les sourcils en s'inclinant pour le laisser. Refermant la porte elle soupira.

Pourtant ce matin encore il était si différent.

Que pouvait-elle faire pour que ses yeux recommencent à briller de vie?

* * *

Il épousseta sa tenue pour ôter les goutte d'eau, marcher un peu ne lui avait pas fait de mal, Renji avait besoin de se vider la tête. Il fronça un sourcil en voyant Mokona en train de ranger les ustensiles, de toute évidence le noble avait vidé les lieux.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil sommaire.

-... Heu...

Elle posa le tout sur la table.

-Où est passé Taïcho?

La question fort naïve fit rouler les yeux de son aînée vers le ciel.

-De un on dit Kuchiki-taïcho, de deux sous ce toit on le nomme Kuchiki-dono et de trois où étiez vous encore?!

Il grimaça en se renfrognant, elle soupira en voyant qu'il ne répondrait pas.

-Il est en réunion, c'est très important.

-Ré...

O.o Il ouvrit de grands yeux! Kamisama! Il avait totalement oublié!

-Depuis combien de temps?!

Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant en quoi cela pouvait regarder le roux.

-Depuis un peu plus d'une demi-heure...

Ne devait-il pas être présent?

-Où a lieu cette réunion?!

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarderait, blanc bec.

-Mokona! Je n'ai pas le temps! Je dois me rendre à cette réunion!

-Quoi?! Mais vous êtes tombé sur la tête! La Chambre des Mères ne...

Byakuya Kuchiki restait imperméable et inaccessible face à la Chambre.

Il avait tout de même gagné plus d'un quart d'heure à se laisser admirer sous tous les angles avant que les «mères» ne commencent à s'impatienter.

L'himitsusuki n'avait été porté que part très peu de chef de clan.

-Nous avons entendu votre demande Kuchiki-sama.

Et lui était dans de sales draps! Face à lui douze femmes formaient un demi-cercle, notamment sa propre mère. Attendant le fin mot de l'histoire, et surtout le fameux nom.

-Je souhaite soumettre mon choix à l'approbation de la Chambre, et ne compte pas revenir sur ma décision.

L'aînée du groupe avait les cheveux aussi blancs que ceux d'Hitsugaya.

Il ne savait pas comment annoncer aussi brutalement sa décision mais rien ne pouvait préparer à ça...

C'est à ce moment que l'on toqua, il se redressa comme si on venait de sonner une alarme, elles froncèrent les sourcils. On ignorait la tenue de ce petit comité, qui pouvait alors les déranger. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment...

La porte s'ouvrit sans accord, il était trempé, essoufflé, et un peu échevelé.

Renji se redressa en grimaçant visiblement, il avait encore mit les pieds dans le plats.

-Je m'excuse de mon retard.

La phrase sonna étrangement alors que sans qu'on ait fait le moindre mouvement il alla s'installer à la droite du brun, gardant cependant deux pas de recul....

A la place du prétendant.

Il allait tuer Renji! Une partie de sa conscience refusait de croire encore à cette réalité! Le Abaraï venait de s'imposer devant la plus haute instance du clan sans aucune formalité ni tenue que ce soit!

Il ferma les yeux décidant que lorsqu'il les rouvrirait que la place serait vide, désespérément vide!

…

Trois secondes plus tard Renji continuait de laisser se répandre une marre d'eau à coté de lui. Mais qu'elle mouche l'avait piqué! Pourquoi le Abaraï était-il si résolut à briser son image!

Il tuerait avant tout le roux, ensuite il se débarrasserait du si grand puits de sagesse que représentait Yamamoto.

-Bien, je suppose que nous pouvons commencer maintenant.

Elle lui fit un sourire maternelle, leur aînée Agira Kuchiki était sans doute la plus tolérante. Généralement, elle se déplaçait encore moins souvent que la Chambre.

Renji releva son attention sur les prunelles translucide...

Elle était aveugle.

-Byakuya-san...

Ressentant le trouble elle tapa dans ses mains afin de rappeler à l'ordre.

-Qui a t-il? Tu attendais bien sa présence afin de le présenter n'est ce pas?

Les autres femmes, fixèrent le couple. Un tic agita la joue de Byakuya.

-Je... Souhaiterais officialiser mon choix... Et j'espère que la Chambre me soutiendra dans cette décision de me lier aux yeux de tous avec... Lui.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il avait les jointures blanc sous la tension, dans la posture d'une demande.

On en aurait oublié la présence du roux, c'était exceptionnelle de le voir ainsi, la dernière fois qu'il avait agit de la sorte c'était dans l'optique d'intégrer dans sa famille la femme de sa vie. Pour être plus clair, il avait là aussi fait appel à la Chambre avant d'officialiser le tout aux yeux du Conseil.

La tension dans l'air était palpable, le silence tangible.

- Souhaitez-vous rajouter quelque chose? Vous présenter par exemple...

De toute évidence Agira avait décidé de mener jusqu'au bout cette déclaration alors que la majorité des femmes présente venaient de se refermer.

-Ne soyez pas timide, il faut du courage pour en arriver jusque là, faîtes nous entendre votre détermination.

Renji tiqua en se relevant, pouvait-il vraiment dire quelque chose.

-Je...

Le mot trembla, son regard tomba sur la posture inclinée du brun...

«_ La pire chose qui me soit arrivé...»_

_-_ Suis certain qu'il aurait fallut que j'ai un grand nom... Mais je ne peux pas me revendiquer d'une aussi grande famille que celle des Kuchiki. Un simple moine et fukutaïcho comme moi est vraiment insuffisant à soutenir à une telle prétention.

Tout d'un coup il n'était plus aussi sûr de ce qu'il allait dire.

-Abaraï Renji n'a rien d'autre à proposer que sa simple détermination.

Il fixa le planché devant lui, sachant quelque part que tout ceci ne servirait à rien.

-Quoiqu'il arrive, quelque soit la décision prise par cette chambre, le jugement que pourrait me porter toute la classe noble, le fait que cela soit purement inconcevable... Je resterais auprès de cet homme.

Il inspira alors.

-Je ne demande qu'une chose... Qu'on me permette de demeurer à ses cotés, car c'est... Là que se trouve ma place.

Il finit en murmurant sa phrase. Renji aurait voulut exprimer clairement ce désir insensé qu'il avait de rester auprès de lui.

Le noble se redressa un peu malgré lui. Troublé de cette déclaration... Combien de fois le roux lui avait-il murmuré cette phrase. La première fois c'était dans cette chambre à la quatrième, alors qu'il se remettait des blessures infligé par le Kurosaki, qui d'ailleurs avait commencé à le traiter aussi familièrement à ce moment là.

La présidente de la Chambre n'avait pas perdu son sourire.

-Je suppose que si Byakuya-san vous a présenté à cette Chambre c'est que la force de vos sentiments ne sont plus à démontrer, n'est ce pas...

Elle avait beau ne pas le voir, elle pouvait transposer en parallèle la dernière demande du chef de clan. Elle se rappelait de la conviction avec laquelle Hisana s'était levée pour affirmer son désir.

-Jusqu'où êtes vous près à aller pour que le clan vous accepte?

Où? Il leva les yeux sur elle, ça il pouvait bien le faire...

Le noble fronça un sourcil en sentant le mouvement derrière lui. La scène sur laquelle il tomba le figea. Il avait retiré le chapelet de ses cheveux qu'il avait enroulé autour de son poignet, la croix enfermée dans sa paume, il le tenait contre ses lèvres...

L'air se mit à onduler autour de lui, son reiatsu se ramassa, ce sort n'était pas loin de celui de kidô. Tout d'un coup, les symboles sur sa peau s'embrasèrent.

Les prunelles du Abaraï devinrent translucide, une véritable torche de reiatsu, le sang se mit à perler le long de son poignet.

Un sort d'autodestruction...

-_Je n'ai rien de plus à offrir que ma propre existence..._ «J'accepte»

Tout d'un coup un début de flammes se vit voir, ses mèches rousses ondoyaient.

La première technique secrète du Temple Fudô reposait sur un mélange d'abnégation et de force spirituelle. Le prochain bout de formule prononcé le ferais s'embraser net.

Elle ne le voyait pas soit, mais elle pouvait parfaitement percevoir le changement dans la pièce.

-Il suffit.

Les mots tombèrent comme un couperet et de toute façon Renji ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps. Il relâcha sa concentration avant de se retenir de s'affaler essoufflé, sous le regard cette fois ci admirateur de certaines d'entre elles. Le chapelet se mit à pendre au bout de son poignet encore ensanglanté.

-Il serait dommage de m'être un terme à cette existence à laquelle tient tant

Byakuya-san...

Souligna-t-elle comme pour le gronder, son sourire revint.

-Je suis convaincu de la véracité de votre prétention.

Elle tapa de nouveau des mains.

-Bien, quelqu'un souhaite t-il intervenir et s'opposer?

Le silence tomba, preuve que les objections n'étaient pas à l'ordre du jour, cependant la victoire n'était pas totale, si la Chambre ne s'opposait pas, il fallait surtout qu'elle donne son avale en l'absence de laquelle le Conseil devrait trancher...

-Bien, quelqu'un souhaite t-il faire savoir son accord?

Renji serra le poing, baissant la tête contre se silence. Puis tout d'un coup la voix s'éleva.

-J'accepte.

La surprise marqua le visage de la moitié de la Chambre, elle levait la main.

Byakuya posa un regard sur elle.

-Mère...

Le murmure du brun fut à peine audible.

-J'accepte...

-J'accepte...

-J'accepte...

La dernière voix de la présidente finit de faire plier l'opinion. A quatre voix plus celle de leur aînée il venait de voir officialiser purement et simplement leur futur union.

-Mes félicitations, Byakuya-san! Elle tapa des mains avec enthousiasme.

-Et comme le veut la coutume, Subane-chan sera votre maître de conscience.

La mère de Byakuya venait de se voir assigner la charge du bon déroulement de cette union, étant donné qu'elle avait été la première à porter son soutient.

Pour éclaircir ce mouvement et ce choix de la noble, il vaut mieux se souvenir de l'entretient surprise que le Abaraï avait organisé quelques semaines plus tôt en engageant à tord le nom du brun. A cette occasion le noble avait baissé sa garde, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps il avait parlé en essayant de mettre de coté son appréhension.

Depuis la mort d'Hisana, sa propre mère au même titre que le reste du clan lui était devenue comme étranger. Il s'était retrouvé isolé au cœur de cette foule, incapable d'extériorisé ces émotions qui l'avaient à la longue rongé et glacé de l'intérieur.

C'est comme si il était mort avec elle, ce jour là, au pied du cerisier.

Cela avait été une épreuve de plus pour sa mère qui avait perdu un époux, voir son fils lui échapper aussi irrémédiablement sans pouvoir ne serait-ce que l'atteindre avait finit de miner sa propre conscience.

Elle avait comprit si tard son erreur qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour se racheter. Aveuglé par l'opinion dictée par le clan, il lui arrivait de se réveiller en sursaut, hagard dans son lit en se demandant si ce cauchemar était la réalité. Le corps et l'âme givrés...

Ce fils était la seule chose qui la raccrochait au présent, qui lui donnait une raison de se réveillée et de ne pas se laisser mourir comme bon nombre de veuve avant elle.

Ce fils à l'âme meurtrit, dont la souffrance l'avait fait sortir de sa torpeur. Elle se revoyait.

Ils n'étaient pas différents, juste séparé par un abîme de douleur.

Byakuya avait été embarrassé de se tenir face à elle, il avait balbutié son regret de la peiner... Et elle avait fondu en larmes sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Puis il n'avait rien dit, c'est elle qui avait parlé. Elle avait formulé ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pût lui dire. Lui promettant que quelque soit la voie qu'il emprunterait, elle le soutiendrait.

Il ne lui restait que ce souvenir de ce fils qu'elle avait vu si souriant et auquel elle se raccrochait. Elle offrirait son soutien à quiconque pouvant lui rendre vie.

Subane Kuchiki, mère du chef de clan actuel se délitait irrémédiablement, elle le sentait. Sa raison ne valait plus grand chose, elle voulait céder à cette fatigue qui la faisait ployer. Mais avant tout, il lui restait à réussir le bonheur de son fils qu'elle avait gâché.

Elle posa un regard sûr ce Abaraï Renji, puis sur le noble...

Si c'était l'unique solution, elle accepterait.

La Chambre s'inclina en saluant la nouvelle décision prise. Byakuya n'arrivait pas à y croire. Renji eut au moins le bon réflexe de saluer le départ des femmes qui se retirèrent sans autre forme.

Le noble ne sût qu'il était si tendu qu'une fois que son corps accepta de laisser circuler le sang au bout de ses doigts, il desserra les poings en soufflant. Se battant contre les brûlures d'estomac qui venait de le saisir. Avec la leçon de Renji et l'entretient du moine il n'avait pas songé une seconde à avaler quelque chose.

Revenu il se tourna vers son cadet, sa colère revenant...  
Cet idiot avait faillit d'une façon incommensurable! Son début de rage se tari aussi sec.

Incliné dans une position de salut, le Abaraï gardait une main serré contre son genou. Ses épaules retombèrent il souffla doucement, vacillant.

C'est à cet instant que le brun se rendit compte qu'un filet de sang traçait un sillon à la commissure de ses lèvres serrées.

Pour se retenir de s'échouer Renji posa une main sur le planché près de lui, essayant de respirer calmement.

-Renji?

La question franchit ses lèvres au bout de longues minutes, il était flagrant que le roux n'allait pas bien.

Mokona passa prudemment la tête s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il venait de se produire. Le Abaraï lui avait lancé de façon inopinée que c'était un ordre du soutaïcho et qu'il devait assister impérativement le brun.

-Mokona! Aide-moi!

Elle se précipita sur le chef de clan qui avait fait un geste pour soutenir son subordonné.

Byakuya pesta alors que Mokona en avant s'assurait que les couloirs étaient libres et qu'ils puissent se déplacer sans attirer l'attention. Renji boitait contre son épaule, les yeux résolument fermés il avançait en se reposant contre le Kuchiki. Ils atteignirent les appartements réservés au Abaraï, celui-ci s'échoua dans son lit.

-Va chercher une bassine avec une compresse.

Le noble avait le faux espoir que ce ne soit qu'un simple malaise.

La respiration laborieuse du roux se faisait entendre, Mokona s'étant éclipsée pour chercher le nécessaire. Byakuya jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, puis son regard se reporta aux tatouages sanguinolants. Un tic agita sa joue...

Renji ouvrit enfin les yeux et son regard tomba dans celui de son aîné. Ils restèrent à se fixer ainsi un petit moment.

Quelque chose lui serra la poitrine.

-Idiot...

Il fronçait les sourcils alors que le Abaraï se roulait sur la coté comme pour fuir le reproche.

-Quelle idée stupide.

Le poing de Renji se ferma, il déglutit en retenant une quinte de toux, se pliant sous la souffrance. La colère absurde revint, le noble serra la mâchoire son regard avisant les mèches rouges, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

-C'est absurde, déplacé et inutile.

Il fut mortifié de la chaire de poule qui le traversa alors que le Abaraï, incapable de retenir plus longtemps la goulée de sang dans sa gorge se penchait de l'autre coté du lit pour la recracher.

Il toussa avant de gémir de façon audible la tête entre les mains, plus que jamais plié en deux dans sa couche.

La colère fut chassée par l'inquiétude. Le Abaraï souffrait.

Il expira pour se calmer, attendant que Mokona revienne. Son dos alla s'appuyer contre le haut du lit alors qu'il fixait le mur pour ne pas le voir, il finit par fermer les yeux.

-Pff... Ton sacrifice... Et que veux tu que j'en fasse?

La conviction qu'il aurait voulut mettre dans cette objection tomba à plat.

-Ne t'avise plus jamais de dire ânerie pareille.

Le trouble gagna son aîné. Une autre quinte se fit entendre.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, le souci perça à nouveau son masque. Il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé, maintenant encore il n'en était pas sûr.

«_Je n'ai rien de plus à offrir que ma propre existence...»_

Cette situation lui paraissait si irréelle...

-Tu es le seul à avoir eut une idée aussi farfelue...  
Le murmure franchit ses lèvres alors que sa main tremblait.

Se sacrifier pour lui... Quelle proposition absurde.

Un rire sec lui échappa, sa main se porta à ses lèvres.

«_Hisana...»_

**_FLASH_**

Ce soir là, elle s'était échouée contre son torse, en tenue légère. Il lui avait passé les bras à la taille, alors qu'ils fixaient le jardin, la fraîcheur de la soirée montait avec le chant des grillons.

-Promets-moi...

Il n'avait pas comprit sur le coup.

-Promets-moi que tu ne te rempliras pas la tête de stupide précepte et notion de capitaine.

Il venait tout juste d'avoir son nouveau statut.

-Tout ton honneur réside à me revenir. Jure le moi Kuchiki Byakuya!

L'exigence l'avait laissé de marbre. Plongé dans la contemplation de la peau dénudée de son épaule. La tenir était la seule chose qui lui importait.

-Jure le moi!

La main qui frappa le sommet de son crâne le rappela.

-His...

-Je préfère mille fois mourir à ta place que savoir qu'un jour tu ne me reviendrais pas!

Il avait serré sa main en souriant, amusé. Puis ses lèvres avaient murmuré sans peine.

-Je te le jure...

-Sur ton honneur.

-C'est toi mon honneur.

Elle avait ouvert les yeux de surprise, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

-Merci...

Sa vision se troubla pour de bon, il ne savait pas pourquoi se souvenir lui revenait à un tel moment.

Mokona referma la porte en s'approchant du lit.

-Ne refait jamais une chose pareille.

Elle eut un bref arrêt, avant de se pencher vers le Abaraï qui respirait un peu mieux.

Il grogna pour protester au contact du tissu humide, elle grimaça en voyant la compresse se gorger de sang.

Les yeux de Renji s'ouvrirent par réflexe, alors que le noble posait de nouveau son attention sur lui. Le roux chassa la main en haletant puis elle retomba lourdement.

Puis sa respiration se calma...

-Je crois qu'il est inconscient.

Le noble resta comme engourdi, sans vraiment entendre ce que Mokona lui disait.

- Dois-je aller chercher un médecin?

Même l'intendante n'arrivait pas à rester calme, durant de longues minutes il sembla hésiter.

-Je ne sais pas.

Finit-il par conclure. Elle releva les yeux sur lui, touché par l'aspect du brun.

Si vide et dénué de sens, presque perdu...

- Laisse-nous...

Durant quelques minutes elle ne sût pas si elle devait se plier à cet ordre.

-Je te ferais signe si son état le nécessite.

Conclut froidement le noble qui sembla reprendre un peu plus le contrôle de lui même.

La porte se referma derrière eux, laissant un Renji inconscient et un Kuchiki fort soucieux...

Le silence restait parasité par les gémissements douloureux du roux qui se faisaient entendre par intermittence.

Le poids tomba sur les épaules de Byakuya, il se massa nerveusement les tempes.

Cette histoire prenait une tournure qu'il ne souhaitait pas.

Leurs rôles semblaient s'inverser, cette fois ci au tour du Kuchiki de rester à son chevet.

Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose de plus qu'attendre et s'inquiéter, espérer que cela prenne fin...

Comprenant un peu mieux l'un de leurs entretient, la façon dont Renji avait semblé si démunit incapable de le soulager vraiment de sa souffrance...

Seuls dans cette chambre, il n'arrivait pas à faire face à sa propre conscience qui lui ouvrait lentement mais sûrement les yeux sur cette réalité.

Ils avaient été beaucoup trop loin, le rapport entre eux avait totalement changé de nature, qu'il l'accepte ou pas. Ils étaient liés étroitement... Presque intimement.

Byakuya serra le drap entre ses doigts... Yamamoto avait réussi encore une fois à le pousser contre sa volonté.

Il fit un mouvement pour se lever c'est à ce moment que le roux se roula dans sa direction, le figeant. Il ne savait pas contre qui diriger la colère qui le tenait.

Le noble avait l'impression que le Abaraï le tenait de façon irrémédiable à son chevet, incapable de se détacher du souvenir de la façon dont il l'avait enlacé.

Lentement, en hésitant il releva la main. Du bout des doigts il tira la compresse qu'il replaça sur le front. Il resta ainsi, immobile et perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux rivé dans le vague. Inconsciemment le roux sembla se détendre, le front dirigé dans la direction de son aîné. Il posa un regard furtif sur la main qui semblait tendue vers lui, si vulnérable dans cet état, et cela par sa faute...

Byakuya Kuchiki détourna les yeux comme pour chasser cette vision incongrue pour effacer ce sentiment qui lui serrait le cœur.

Un souffle moins profond gonfla la poitrine du Abaraï qui s'extirpa de son monde intérieur, laissant derrière lui les railleries de Zabimaru qui pour le coup ne l'avait pas raté. Ses prunelles s'ouvrirent sans qu'il n'y pense alors que son cerveau reprenait son activité de base... Au bout d'un laps de temps il capta la présence, il ne tarda pas plus pour devenir livide. La silhouette du Kuchiki à son chevet fit tressaillir sa main, par pure réflexe il se redressa en se courbant en deux, encore un peu terrassé de sa dernière démonstration.

Le noble releva son attention, retenant son geste vers lui. Il fixa le roux se prendre la tête entre les mains alors que la compresse tombait.

Que pouvait-il dire? Le noble avait eut l'occasion de pousser beaucoup plus loin sa réflexion.

-...

Les mots se tarirent, alors que son cadet le fixait, à deux doigts de s'excuser.

Renji avait conscience que tout les séparaient, s'en était douloureux.

Incapable de parler vraiment, le noble soupira en baissant les yeux, Renji pouvait-il comprendre? Saisir à quel point ils étaient enlisés?

Comment pouvait-il faire un geste vers lui?

Le mutisme s'imposa entre eux, comme dans une bulle l'atmosphère sembla se saturer.

Encore une fois, le Abaraï brisa la tension.

-Je crois que j'ai été vraiment trop loin sur ce coup là...

Il se gratta la nuque en se composant un sourire stupide, rigolant nerveusement.

-J'ai... Je suis...

Sa réflexion tomba à plat. Mokona inquiète finit par faire une apparition à ce moment précis, cachant difficilement son soulagement de le voir réveillé.

-Byakuya-sama... Dois-je vous faire parvenir le dîner? Vous pourriez vous restaurer.

L'initiative le laissa un peu perplexe, il est vrai que le Abaraï avait passé un certain temps inconscient.

-Je peux installer un service sommaire dans la pièce de séjour...

Voyant le silence, elle se décida seule.

-Ce sera prêt dans un quart d'heure.

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent pour la première fois dans une intimité assez déroutante.

La gêne du roux ne semblait pas décider à diminuer.

Le noble joua l'indifférence en commençant à se restaurer, Renji attrapa ses baguettes en essayant de se concentrer sur le plat.

La disposition de la nourriture était plutôt savante, il fixa embarrassé le jeu de couleur, poussant du bout des baguettes les crevettes.

-Ça ne va pas?

L'interrogation le fit se redresser aussitôt.

-Si, si, je...

L'évidence devint absurde.

-Tu ne manges pas.

Il devint pivoine. Alors que le noble essayait de s'assurer de son état.

-Qui a t-il?

-Je... Je suis allergique aux crevettes.

Le noble se figea. Mokona avait bien évidemment fait deux mesures différentes sachant pertinemment que le noble était allergique aux crustacés.

L'inattendue de la situation en aurait été presque comique, Renji aurait préféré ne pas abuser de la situation mais n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec des démangeaisons.

Avait-il un point commun avec le Abaraï?

Après un brève réflexion, le brun poussa la part préparé pour lui au centre de la table...  
Puis se remit à manger dans le même silence religieux. Le roux fixa le tout, levant un sourcil il hésita à se servir ce qui agaça Byakuya qui au bout de quelque secondes finit par trancher.

-Manges...

-Oh, oï...

Son fukutaïcho ne savait pas comment interpréter tout ça, après tout son aîné avait une nouvelle raison de le réduire en charpie, ou du moins de lui en vouloir.

Au lieu de ça il se retrouvait à manger en tête à tête avec lui... O.o

Que quelqu'un lui explique ce qui ne tournait pas rond!

C'était-il produit quelque chose de grave? Sa mémoire lui faisait défaut, le dernier souvenir précis qu'il avait était lorsqu'il avait commencé à murmurer la formule...

Mokona lui avait bien précisé de ne s'excuser que lorsqu'il aurait connaissance de sa faute, mais à ce rythme...

-Je... Taïcho?

Il devait savoir! Le brun fut un peu surprit d'être interpellé, tiquant au titre.

Il regretta aussitôt de l'avoir appelé.

-Que c'est-il passé?

Ce pouvait-il que le roux… Il pesa cette interrogation, le Abaraï était visiblement embarrassé.

Cet idiot avait oublié!! Il... Non, il n'avait pas osé lui faire cet affront!!!

-Tu es intervenu en pleine réunion.

Oh, ça il ne l'avait pas sapé.

-Et... Après... Je veux dire... Le... Quand j'ai...

Byakuya leva un sourcil, l'incrédulité perça ses traits.

-J'ai réussi?

Demanda de but en blanc son fukutaïcho alors qu'il se paraît d'une couleur chatoyante.

Il se demanda s'il avait bien entendu..

Oh oui le Abaraï avait réussi son coup! Pour sûr!

-Je ne vois pas en quoi tu pourrais te réjouir d'avoir mit si stupidement et facilement tes jours en danger!

Siffla le Kuchiki alors qu'il sentait un retour de flamme de l'inquiétude qui l'avait tenaillé tout ce temps au chevet du roux, lui prendre la gorge.

Il n'y avait aucune fierté à agir ainsi et il comptait bien le faire comprendre à son subordonné!

Vlan! Il ne s'attendait pas à récolter la colère de son aîné, dû moins pas dans ce sens. Renji se tassa.

-C'était particulièrement atterrant!

Plutôt impressionnant à vrai dire, bien qu'après coup il se soit inquiété de la maîtrise du roux, connaissant Renji c'était surtout un miracle qu'il n'ait mit en danger que sa seule personne et non toutes celles présente!

-Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu sois réellement un être sensé!

Conclut le brun.

-Et bien! En voilà des manières!

Les deux hommes sursautèrent au son de la voix, Mokona arriva après l'intrus.

Subane chassa agacée l'intendante, souriant, les yeux brillant de tomber sur cette scène.

-J'étais venu m'assurer de la santé de mon fils...

Byakuya prit une expression indéchiffrable, il ne savait pas comment gérer la situation. Totalement dépassé par le désir indéniable et déplacé de sa propre mère d'intervenir dans son existence.

L'expérience infime qu'il avait de sa relation avec les femmes se résumant sommairement

à la tendance chronique de Yoruichi de se moquer de lui, l'amour passionné vécut avec Hisana, les lubies marginale de Rukia, et la présence assez oppressante d'Unohana.

Il en avait tiré pour conclusion ultime que moins il allait à leur encontre mieux il se porterait!

-Mais c'est assez peu conventionnel Mokona!

Gronda la noble, l'intendante se demanda si elle n'était pas réellement atteinte de folie pour le coup.

-Que dirait le Conseil s'il apprenait que tu fermes aussi facilement les yeux!

Le chef de clan se mit à pâlir par degrés.

-Je ne me suis pas opposée à ta décision mais il ne faut pas pour autant te permettre pareille liberté! Tu es sans doute mieux placé que quiconque pour prendre mesure du scandale que va déclencher ton choix.

Renji continuait de se demander s'il devait s'éclipser.

-L'himitsusuki doit être respecté et ne vous avisez pas jeune homme de vous laisser emporter par votre fougue!

Cette pseudo leçon de morale pénétra lentement dans l'esprit du Abaraï... Répondant par la même occasion à sa grande interrogation.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son aîné qui croisant son regard eut le bon goût de prendre une légère teinte rose.

-Je connais parfaitement mon rôle et mes obligations.

L'embarras était une facette du brun qu'il observa avec une surprise masquée.

-Nul besoin de me les rappeler.

Il se racla la gorge. Mokona plissa les yeux, comprenant à demi mot... Qu'elle venait de se faire royalement rouler! o.O

Alors c'était ça! Mais comment avait-elle pût être si naïve! Ces deux là...

Se pourrait-il que depuis le début... Non.

-Alors tu sauras sans doute capable de me justifier le fait que tu sois en train de dîner avec ton * némésis * dans ses appartements, alors qu'on te fait porter pâle.

Son estomac fit un saut.

-Cela suffit, je n'ai pas à me justifier!

Le sourire de la femme donna des sueurs froides au Abaraï.

Le noble sentit la confusion lui brûler la nuque, il ne savait pas comment écarter la suspicion de la remarque. Se défendre aurait été bien futile et maladroit.

Jugeant de son petit effet sur son fils, Subane se tourna vers l'autre femme.

-Mokona... Je les laisse sous ta responsabilité. Tente de retenir un peu leur jeunesse! L'annonce sera faite dès demain.

Elle sembla satisfaite d'elle-même et quitta les lieux sans plus de forme.

-Cela vous aurait sans doute coûté bien trop cher de me mettre dans la confidence!

Elle songea au nombre de fois où elle s'était retrouvée dans des situations ambigüe...

La veille encore lorsque le brun l'avait congédié...

Dire qu'elle se sentait offensé était un euphémisme.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

Lâcha à voix basse le brun, il ne voulait vraiment pas s'attirer les foudres de celle-ci.

-Ordre du soutaïcho...  
Siffla t-elle. Le Abaraï eut le réflexe de reculer sous le regard noir.

Par un mouvement inconscient elle se mit à retrousser les manches de son kimono dans l'optique sans doute de faire comprendre au plus jeune sa façon de penser.

Byakuya ne saisit pas de suite ce qui se passait.

-Vous arrive t-il de dire la vérité?!

Durant de longues minutes il y eut un flottement, l'interrogation pouvant aller à l'encontre des deux jeunes hommes.

-Noble Byakuya-sama...

Le ton le fit tressaillir un peu.

-C'est...

Le mot trembla elle sembla respirer profondément, incapable de se calmer. Mokona ferma les yeux, prise entre la colère, le soulagement et un autre sentiment confus.

Une profonde inspiration plus tard, elle posa la main sur ses paupières fermé qui l'empêchait de voir que le monde tanguait.

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour regarder les deux shinigami attablé.

-Tu... Ne devrais pas te mettre dans un tel état...

Le Kuchiki commença à s'inquiéter, se tenant près à rattraper l'intendante au moindre signe de faiblesse. Après tout... Mokona était un membre de la famille, pour ceux qui le savait. Elle n'était pas assez loin cette époque où il l'appelait «mère de mon cœur», pour qu'il l'oublie.

-Est ce que tout va bien?

Voilà que Renji s'y m'était aussi, il ne manquait plus que ça.

-Non, rien ne va!

Sa voix se brisa, elle se rendit compte que l'émotion la troublait malgré son âge.

Mokona tenta de reprendre figure en s'obligeant à s'énerver.

-Comment voulez vous que tout ailles bien? Voilà des semaines qu'on vous voit accrocher l'un à l'autre comme le moule à son rocher! Et ce n'est que demain que vous aller annoncer votre prochaine union! Vous n'êtes... Des... Garnements!

Les mots trébuchèrent, elle les fixa alors qu'ils restaient là.

-C'est... Stupide, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je perd mon temps à m'énerver.

Conclut-elle en baissant les bras.

-Bonne soirée!

Elle finit par quitter brutalement la pièce en claquant la porte. Byakuya se rappela furtivement pourquoi il en avait conclut qu'il fallait qu'il garde ses distance avec la gente féminine... Celle-ci avait la fâcheuse capacité de le mettre vraiment mal à l'aise.

Cette journée avait été surchargée en émotions... Le noble décida qu'il était grand temps pour lui aussi de mettre un terme à celle là avant qu'un autre événement imprévue ne lui tombe sur le dos. Dieu l'en préserve, n'importe quoi pouvait lui arriver entre le temps qu'il restait assit à cette table improvisé et celui qu'il mettrait à se terrer dans sa chambre.

Kaori Nanaya pouvait surgir à tout moment, Mokona pouvait décider de revenir lui faire une crise sur le champ, Kenpachi pouvait juger bon de venir récupérer le combat à mort qu'il lui avait promit, son Oncle Serizawa pouvait remettre la main sur une de ces armes humaines, Yamamoto pouvait paraître pour lui soumettre une nouvelle idée encore plus heuristique*!

Il se leva pour prendre congé en repoussant son assiette, par pur réflexe le Abaraï se leva à son tour. Il ne manquait plus que ce grand gaillard roux réputer pour sa perspicacité ne ce mette à le fixer comme ça. Avec cet air indéchiffrable, et à la fois ébahit.

-Renji...

Que pouvait-il lui dire? Les mots restèrent en suspend entre eux.

-Taïcho?

Le Kuchiki fronça un sourcil.

-Il... Faudra que tu cesses de me nommer ainsi.

Cette révélation les laissa tous les deux troublés. Ils ne savaient pas encore comment allait se décliner la suite. (moi non plus! -_-)

C'est sur cette ambigüité que le brun gagna la porte à son tour.

Cela semblait dérisoire de l'extérieur mais le chef de clan eut du mal à masquer l'arrêt qu'il fit devant la cloison. Comme une pause, qui dura bien trop longtemps pour simplement ouvrir la porte. C'est parce qu'il dû se retenir qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait bien faillit se tourner une dernière fois vers le roux.

…

Renji se retrouva seul... Et un peu bête. Seul... Et fiancé.

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki soupira en fermant mollement les pans de sa chemise de nuit, il avait profité pour se détendre un peu avec un bain chaud. Les cheveux libérés de sa prison de fils d'or et de tresses, il se massa la nuque et par la même occasion la base de son cuir chevelu mit à rude épreuve.

Il tira les rideaux après avoir fermé la fenêtre, son regard tomba sur les objets familiers qui l'entouraient. Son kimono d'un bleu pâle, retombait un peu mais il ne songea pas une seconde à le remettre en ordre...

C'est à cet instant précis que l'on toqua.

…

C'était la fin! Voilà, on venait lui annoncer qu'oncle Serizawa avait tué la moitié des convives... Ou était ce Mokona venu lui annoncer sa démission. Il avisa sa tenue, l'arrangea succinctement, il se dirigea vers un peignoir afin de l'enfiler par dessus et de paraître présentable à son futur châtiment envoyer par les dieux. Alors qu'il mettait la deuxième manche de justesse la porte vacilla, il avisa son zanpakuto dans son katana.

…

Il piqua un fard monstre devant l'expression du brun. Renji finit de se traiter de tous les noms, visiblement le chef de clan venait de prendre ses dispositions pour aller dormir.

Le silence tomba.

-Je...

« _Suis un idiot finit... Il va me tuer... C'est un kimono en soie qu'il porte dessous?»_

-Rentre...

Coupa le brun au bout de quelques minutes, à sa grande surprise le Kuchiki le fit pénétrer la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui après avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide, s'assurant que personne n'avait vue le roux.

Byakuya soupira en lui faisant face, Renji recula d'un pas par réflexe. De toute évidence le noble attendait des réponses.

-Il faut que tu comprennes qu'il y a un protocole... Tu ne peux pas te permettre de venir seul frapper à mes appartements à une heure pareille.

Le roux se refroidit aussitôt. Le noble croisa les bras en voyant l'embarras remit à l'ordre du jour des expressions du Abaraï. Il fronça un sourcil.

-Que se passe t-il?

«_C'est vraiment de la soie! O.o … Il est plutôt court pour un kimono, non?»_

Renji détourna gêné le regard en serrant la main, fixant le planché pour y trouver le courage, ou plutôt l'inconscience qui l'avait fait se diriger ici.

-Je... Et bien...

Alors qu'il finissait de se battre contre sa conscience le Kuchiki en profita pour refermer les pans du peignoir plus long et moins transparent que sa tenue.

-C'est... Vous... En fait j'ai oublié qu'il fallait absolument...

Son regard se posa sur la manche du peignoir, il ne savait plus vraiment quel recul prendre par rapport au brun.

Difficilement le Abaraï leva la main droite qu'il gardait serrer, prenant par la même occasion le peu de témérité qui lui restait.

-Si... Alors... Voilà.

Byakuya se demanda si le roux se rendait compte que ce qu'il venait de baragouiner ne voulait absolument rien dire.

-Vous devez le porter en permanence.

Finit-il par dire distinctement. C'est à ce moment que le Kuchiki se rendit compte qu'il tenait un chapelet. Renji eut du mal à le regarder en face.

-A partir de maintenant... Puisque... C'est officiel.

Le flottement entre eux fut un peu pénible, le noble continuait de fixer la main sans réagir. Ce qui le réveilla fut le mouvement de son cadet.

Lentement et assez maladroitement Renji fit un pas vers lui, il fixa les mains ouvrir le chapelet, prenant doucement conscience qu'il allait le lui passer autour du cou.

-Ce... N'est pas vraiment le miens... Mais je ne l'ai pas.

L'hésitation dura de longue minutes, Byakuya releva le regard dans celui du Abaraï lorsque ses mains frôlèrent sa tête. C'était sans doute un pur protocole, mais cela n'empêcha pas le fait qu'il se sentit étrange lorsque le collier de perle fut déposé autour de son cou.

-Jusque là, il faudra porter celui la quand même... Pour...

Doucement à son tour le chef de clan se mit en mouvement pour l'accompagner, sa main droite alla ramasser les mèches sombres coincer dans le col de son peignoir, afin de les relever et permettre au chapelet d'entrer en contact avec sa peau..

Renji ne pût s'empêcher de suivre le geste... Les pans du peignoir s'écartèrent un peu dévoilant la nuque...

L'intimité de la situation sauta à la gorge du Kuchiki qui fut étourdit durant quelques minutes... Ils avaient tous les deux consciences des idées qui pouvaient fuser dans l'esprit de l'autre.

Dans ce silence affecté, Renji frôla la peau offerte du bout des doigts, sa main trembla un peu lorsqu'elle rentra en contact avec celle du brun. Par réflexe Byakuya attrapa le collier à l'endroit d'où le frisson était partit, c'est à dire de la main.

C'est avec une douceur proche de la sensualité que Renji suivit les perles autour de son cou, sa main caressa furtivement le col entrouvert pour descendre sur le torse. Le peignoir qu'il venait à peine de refermer semblait être une bien mince barrière.

Byakuya pouvait assister à la lutte visible du roux contre ses émotions... Et le désir quasi palpable qui émanait de lui, hérissa la peau du brun de chair de poule.

Là, tout de suite, Renji voulait franchir la distance entre eux, le tenir si étroitement qu'il pourrait sentir pulser frénétiquement le sang dans ses veines...

Tout aussi doucement sa main fit le chemin inverse, remontant les perles...

Vers la nuque.

Sa main trembla, il pouvait sentir pulser la vie juste sous ses doigts...

Pourrait-il... De nouveau... Lui prendre un baiser?

Le cheminement de sa pensée était beaucoup plus clair que celui du Kuchiki au même moment. La digue en lui se tenait prête à céder, il ne savait pas encore comment il allait réagir, mais la tension en lui s'agglutinait alors que son apparence restait froide. Byakuya semblait s'être figé en une statue de marbre.

C'est dans ce jeu muet que le Abaraï prit l'audace de toucher sa peau, le roux avec un calme surprenant lui releva doucement le menton.

Un peu comme ce jour sous la pluie, comme cette fois dans le couloir, ou encore dans sa chambre.

Le feu de ce baiser contre la glace de ses lèvres. Byakuya referma à demi les yeux pour contenir le sifflement de sa conscience. Le désir impérieux qui le fit trembler en sentant la prise se raffermir. Cette voix lui énonçant la certitude qu'il ne devait pas se laisser entraîner au risque... Au risque de briser le roux.

Une pulsion assez brutale pour lui faire monter le sang à la tête. Il referma totalement les yeux en laissant le soupir libérateur franchir ses lèvres.

Comme si il admettait à cet instant qu'il puisse éprouver quelque chose d'aussi chaotique.

-Byakuya-sama!

Ils s'écartèrent comme si leurs vies en dépendaient...

Et pour cause... Mokona relevait de nouveau ses manches, il n'avait rien à faire là.

* * *

Fin! J'ai eut du mal avec ce chapitre... Je voulais absolument finir sur une note plus clair, entre le départ de Rukia, la crise du noble, les gaffes de Renji... Je devait rééquilibrer les dommages. Renji a tout de même faillit y passer l'imbécile! Et d'autre part le Kuchiki c'est retrouver dans une situation hyper embarrassante, jusqu'au bout j'ai hésiter sur la fin du petit entretient avec la Chambre... Surtout lorsque Renji arrive comme un cheveu sur la soupe! Mais je ne suis pas trop mécontente de moi.

On m'a fait remarquer que j'avais tendance à être plutôt sadique avec Renji... C'est vrai, mais plus j'aime un perso, et plus je le fais souffrir... -_-

Donc j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plû ma Lily...

Le prochain risque d'être encore plus intéressant puisque je vais mettre en avant le principe de base de ma fic... Le fait qu'il soit si indispensable à l'autre...

Je te fais donc une petite annonce sur le sujet du prochain chapitre : Dépendance.

Du lime et de la tension jusqu'à l'overdose!

Je pense dédié ce chapitre à quelque fidèle lectrice.. Sur ce je boucle, et je me penche sur rôles inversé. ^__^

Que pourrait-il arriver de pire à nos pauvres personnages victime de Mayuri?

Et bien... Être victime de nous! !

T.B.C … o.O?


	34. Chapter 34 : Dépendance

Bel Uriel Disreali

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas ma propriété... *Récite Béli sur un ton monocorde* Bon, maintenant je peux avoir une chance d'avoir une réponse pour ma demande?

NOTE: Je suis vraiment désolé de mon retard! Navré! J'aurais dû poster mais j'ai eut des soucis au niveau du temps et le cite rame comme pas possible. J'ai dû m'y reprendre à trois fois pour faire une mise en page acceptable. Encore un chapitre long comme mon bras! Encore merci de vos reviews!

Couple: Bya/Ren

Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit?

**Il fut écrit...**

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.

Chapitre XXXIII: Dépendance

-Byakuya-sama!

Ils s'écartèrent comme si leurs vies en dépendaient... Et pour cause... Mokona relevait de nouveau ses manches. La soirée risquait d'être très très longues, Byakuya jeta un regard accusateur au roux... Il n'était pas prêt de se coucher par sa faute.

***

Décrire l'effet de leurs première parution l'un à coté de l'autre relèverait d'un défi, on aurait du mal à imaginer la diversité des réactions. Même la première soirée avec les capitaines et l'attraction en direct du shinigami remplaçant assassinant les poissons de l'aquarium n'arrivait pas à la cheville de cette révélation. Le nombre d'évanouissement avait mit en émois tous les serviteurs sur place, la tension était montée d'un cran entre les familles. Le jeu tendu des faux semblant avait prit la main. Cette soirée avait été si mitigée et confuse qu'il n'était pas encore possible de tirer des conclusions. Renji se laissa tomber dans son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller, il ne savait pas s'il devait se lamenter. Le brun l'avait tout simplement congédié lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour la suite... Le Abaraï avait cru percevoir sous le ton froid la tension ambiante. Il avait capté les regards froids que lui lançaient les autres membres du clan, il se douta que le chef de clan devait maintenant faire un compte rendu assez amer.

Après tout, au vu de ce que Mokona avait marmonné lorsqu'elle les avait surprit le noble allait imposer sans la moindre possibilité d'interaction sa décision. Encore une raison pour se faire détester des Kuchiki... De toutes façon songea froidement le roux il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il soit bien accueillit. Le Abaraï était fatigué, il ferma les yeux. Arg! Il se retourna sur le ventre et avisa le plafond avant de se secouer il n'allait pas baisser les bras pour si peu, le noble avait besoin de son soutien! S'installant sur son séant il se demanda en quoi il pouvait bien servir...

***

Dire que Kuchiki Byakuya était tendu était un euphémisme, Mokona le suivait de loin tout en restant attentive au moindre de ses gestes, la réunion qui avait suivit s'était transformé en véritable pugilat en règle où il s'était vu reprocher la volonté de salir le titre des Kuchiki, l'un de ses oncle avaient même parlé de saisir la Chambre pour le destituer! Un autre membre avait presque fait une crise d'apoplexie en vociférant que lui vivant cette aberration n'aurait jamais lieu, alléguant que le chef de clan était frappé de folie pur et qu'il fallait l'enfermer !

Jamais les rapports de force au sein du Conseil n'avaient été si tendu!

La leçon de morale avait été plutôt dure à avaler. Surtout sur le chapitre des déviances dont il était soit disant atteint. Un superbe ulcère en prime! Le noble avait tenue une demie heure, tout juste une demie heure avant d'étrangler et d'éviscérer toutes les remarques. Pas qu'il ne tienne pas à sa famille mais ce soir une bonne partie d'entre eux avaient regagné leurs appartements avec le sentiment d'échapper à la potence! Cette petite mise au point avait fait ressurgir bien de mauvais souvenirs. La Fronde qui s'était élevée contre son union avec Hisana semblait toujours aussi vivace pour l'entraver dans son existence. Cette fois ci il n'avait pas songé à user d'arguments, ni d'artifices pour se défendre. Il avait fusillé froidement du regard chacun des membres, les avaient détaillé comme il l'aurait fait de purs parasites et la colère avait fait vibrer jusqu'aux feuilles de papier de riz. Il les avait renvoyé le plus froidement et sèchement à leurs propres responsabilités. Un petit reniflement de dépit s'était fait entendre et Mokona avait dû se dresser pour rappeler au noble de rester dans ses gonds. Il avait été jusqu'à menacer les membres présents de les exiler si ceux ci s'opposait à sa décision.

* * *

Le chef de clan fronça un peu plus les sourcils.... Le roux se leva pour lui faire face, Byakuya sentit l'émotion lui brûler les veines. Il avait du mal à rester calme, trop colérique, trop emporté, trop émotif.

- Il me semble t'avoir pourtant certifié que je n'avais plus besoin de toi.

Le roux accusa sagement la remarque cinglante, baissant la tête pour fixer le plancher... Mokona le jugea du coin de l'œil.

- Je... Voulais m'assurer... Que tout allait bien. Marmonna le Abaraï.

- Comme tu peux le voir, maintenant quitte mes appartements.

Dans d'autre circonstance Renji aurait filé sans demander son reste quelqu'un sain d'esprit aurait fait autant, mais il fallait compter avec le fait que ce dernier mois le Abaraï avait à plusieurs reprises conforté les symptômes de folie.

- Taïcho...

Byakuya qui avait fait un mouvement vers sa salle d'eau dans le but de se changer se figea. Pourquoi son subordonné ne se comportait-il pas comme la majorité des personnes dotés d'instinct de survie?

- Il me semble avoir été très clair.

Mokona lui fit signe de se retirer.

- Ce n'est pas le moment jeune homme, vous ne devriez même pas vous trouver ici.

Elle voyait bien la tentative maladroite mais il valait mieux laisser le noble se reprendre un peu. A vrai dire elle craignait une réaction trop hâtive de son cadet. Renji passa outre la remarque.

- Vous l'avez été.

Il ne fallait pas pousser l'exaspération du brun, son reiatsu se mit à osciller dangereusement.

- Bien, tu sembles toi aussi résolut à te faire entendre, je t'écoute.

C'est dans ce genre de situation que Renji s'était retrouvé courbé en deux sous un sort, il grimaça à cette idée. Il est fortement déconseillé de dire à quelqu'un de furieux de se calmer.

- Votre santé.

Le silence tomba, la remarque était bien assez clair pour le chef de clan, mais cela ne suffirait sans doute pas à changer du tout au tout son état d'esprit.

- Bien, je tiens note.

Autant dire que cela ne suffisait pas, ils étaient dans une situation assez délicate.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Grommela Renji en le fixant. Ce qui agaça le brun.

- N'est-ce-pas toi qui m'as fait la remarque que la colère était un trait de ma personnalité? Alors cesse de me reprendre, sinon je risque de te faire subir les effets oh combien primordiaux de mon équilibre!

Renji tiqua, voilà qu'on lui reprochait sa bonne volonté! O.o

- Ce n'était qu'un conseil, libre à vous de subir le contre coup d'une crise.

L'intendante assista un peu dépassée à la scène.

- Faîtes comme bon vous sembles!

Renji ne poussa pas plus loin, le noble ne voulait pas être assisté? Très bien! Qu'il se débrouille! Après tout ce n'était pas lui qui souffrait! La porte se referma derrière le roux piqué de se voir si vertement remit à sa place. Byakuya fut déconcerté par l'étrange sentiment qui lui pinça la conscience se mêlant à la colère et au dépit. Après tout, il n'avait pas besoin du roux s'il gérait ses émotions...

***

Sa main serra la couverture, il ouvrit un œil en soupirant. Le noble chef du clan Kuchiki avisa du coin de l'œil le baldaquin, en tendant l'oreille il pouvait entendre le cliquetis de l'horloge qui sonna les coups de trois heures du matin... Il porta la main à sa tempe pour chasser ses mèches, il ne manquait plus que l'insomnie à son palmarès! Enfin pas vraiment. La tête posé sur le coussin il fixait le vague entre deux mondes il lui sembla entendre la complainte de Senbonzakura. Depuis le début de ce cauchemar son zanpakuto, à l'habitude si l'occase ne faisait rien d'autre que se terrer dans un mutisme qui le déstabilisait. Quelque chose clochait...

Dans cette clairière où la lune ronde éclairait les reliefs, il avança précautionneusement à travers l'herbe. Il était là, comme toujours installé en tailleur dans une pose méditative. C'est avec lui qu'il avait apprit la raillerie et les mots acerbes, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Senbonzakura ne manquait jamais lui faire une remarque pourtant il sembla à peine relever sa présence. Il ne réagit qu'une fois le noble installé face à lui.

- J'ai fait un rêve... Murmura l'armure, le ton était presque éteint.

Le noble fronça les sourcils.

- Qui a t-il? Pourquoi une telle lune?

- Parce que je n'aime pas l'obscurité dans laquelle vous me cantonnez.

Le Kuchiki resta perplexe.

- J'ai fait un rêve... Mais cela n'a sans doute plus beaucoup d'importance pour vous, cela fait bien longtemps que vous ne rêvez plus!

Le reproche frappa le brun qui se recula un peu.

- Je suis las... Si las...

- Quel rêve? Demanda au bout d'un certain temps son cadet, troublé.

- Il n'y a rien pour me soulager du froid.

- Quel froid?

- C'est ce qui refuse de disparaître même lorsqu'on cesse d'y croire.

Le brun se redressa alors que la lumière semblait baisser il se rendit compte que la lune s'estompait.

- Comme le froid d'une nuit sans rêve... Sans lune... Sans vie.

La température chuta net, il chercha des yeux le zanpakuto dont il entendait encore la plainte.

- Senbon...

Le Kuchiki agrippa son col en se redressant cherchant une inspiration, tremblant légèrement dans ses draps. Son cœur cognait douloureusement dans sa cage thoracique, il essuya d'un revers la sueur qui perlait à ses tempes, les meubles dansèrent aux abords de sa vision périphérique.

- Hisana?

L'hébétude lui tomba sur ses épaules, il tenta de calmer la fébrilité de son pouls. Vide, la pièce était douloureusement vide... Cette présence à laquelle il s'était tant raccroché l'avait déserté. Il ferma les yeux en se rallongeant...

***

Ce matin ci, le chef de clan Kuchiki fixa avec un début d'ulcère matinal la première vague de dossier à classer pour l'archivage de sa division. Cinq cartons pleins de notes et de dossiers... Le Abaraï poussa la porte de son bureau, surprenant le noble, apparemment son subordonné s'était levé assez tôt pour commencer le travail. Le roux posa le premier carton qu'il venait de finir sous l'œil de son aîné. Le noble avait du mal à identifier le flottement qui restait entre eux, alors que Renji de son coté préférait continuer à remplir avec automatisme ses tâches. Il souleva un autre carton dans le même silence avant de retourner dans l'autre pièce. Ce jeu était absurde. Le brun piqua du nez dans ses propres dossiers, une journée comme une autre... Enfin autant que possible.

******

- Le représentant de la famille Takeuchi souhaite revoir le contrat passé pour le marché de...

Le roux perçut à travers la toison la conversation... Tiraillé par le flux de la pression spirituelle de son aîné, depuis ce matin il ne cessait de tenter de l'ignorer. Il sursauta en entendant les bruits de pas s'éloigner. Il poussa à cet instant la porte, prenant prétexte de dossier à signer... Byakuya se redressa imperceptiblement, se composant un air des plus détaché. C'était assez dérangeant de sentir cette pseudo barrière entre eux alors que la proximité avait été établie de façon si intime et déroutantes quelques heures auparavant.

- Taïcho...

Il posa les dossiers sur la table, Byakuya donna le change en acquiesçant tout ce qu'il peut y avoir de plus professionnel en somme... Tellement qu'il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre lorsque le Abaraï avec sa dextérité légendaire renversa son encrier imbibant les dossiers qu'il venait de ranger sur son plan de travail.

«_- Kuso! Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi!»_

Renji grimaça en cherchant de quoi sauver le reste de sa personne, il passa derrière le bureau par réflexe, nul besoin de vous préciser que le noble n'était pas du genre à laisser traîner quoique ce soit. Le silence dura de longues minutes, tout justes le temps que le roux se sente réellement ridicule. Un tic fit sauter la joue du brun... La marre d'encre se répandit jusqu'au bord de la table, puis s'arrêta à la limite du plan. Le noble expira doucement et releva son attention vers son cadet.

«-_ OUPS!»_

Ils restèrent face à face, comme si l'incident n'avait été qu'un prétexte.

- Taï...

Le ton était incertain, le noble soupira discrètement.

- Vous...

Le roux hésita dans le geste, difficile de se raviser alors que le noble était si simplement à sa portée… juste lever la main. La tension revint, la proximité du roux le laissa perplexe. C'était le motif de sa présence après tout, s'assurer de la santé de son aîné... Byakuya sentit le frisson lui courir le long de la peau, la pression spirituelle de son cadet était d'autant plus pressante qu'il n'était pas vraiment scellé. La présence seule du roux dans la même pièce que lui laissait une emprunte dérangeante dans sa perception.

- Avec votre permission bien sûr... Je voudrais...

Finit par demander le roux, son aîné tenta de garder la façade. Son silence semblait être un assentiment assez ambigu. Le sang dans les veines du Kuchiki avait tendance à s'échauffer, ce n'était pas de l'excitation. La présence du Abaraï à ses cotés influençait sa perception, le mettait en alerte, il avait déjà expérimenté les turpitudes de cette réalité la soirée où le roux n'avait pas put cacher son trouble. Faute de pouvoir lire en Renji il pouvait ressentir les fluctuations de son humeur.

Comment une telle chose était-elle possible? Comment pouvait-on supporter de pouvoir ainsi se confondre? C'était comme une main posée sur son épaule en permanence, en d'autre circonstance cela aurait pût être dérangeant et exaspérant mais à cet instant précis c'était étrangement rassurant. Renji était debout, à peine un mètre près de lui et il avait la sensation qu'il reposait sur lui comme une chape protectrice... Si troublant.

La main qui toucha sa joue le tira de sa réflexion lui faisant comprendre qu'il venait d'avoir une absence. Byakuya fronça un sourcil, le contact venait de briser la chaîne de sa pensée et le forçait à faire face à une réalité qu'il aurait voulut repousser de toute sa force. Si ce geste déplacé avait sa place, celui d'établir le contact entre eux et permettre au roux de l'équilibrer. L'impression de tendresse qui s'en dégageait lui donnait l'envie irrépréhensible de la repousser. L'initiative de Renji le froissait un peu...

Il s'en rendait maintenant compte, la simple présence du Abaraï suffisait à le maintenir stable, il avait la sensation de plus en plus nette de se retrouver. Encore une fois le reiatsu de son cadet avait eut le don de le faire se sentir mieux, moins évaporé, plus conscient. Tellement conscient que s'en était frustrant.….

Renji était là, si présent, si palpable que le contact si infime de sa main lui semblait insupportable. Il n'y avait que le bout de ses doigts à le frôler ainsi, alors que la moindre parcelle de son corps «subissait» l'oppression de sa force spirituelle.

Le Abaraï vivait de son coté un autre enfer... Celui du désir de possessivité. Après sa première journée en tant que fukutaïcho de Byakuya Kuchiki, il n'avait eut qu'une envie... Que celui ci trépasse dans la nuit afin qu'il n'ait pas à passer une autre journée infernale avec lui. Le noble en tant que capitaine maîtrisait parfaitement la retenue de sa force, mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait que ce qui filtrait de lui avait la fâcheuse caractéristique de lui porter sur les nerfs. Lui et le brun était bel et bien différent! Aucune possibilité qu'il ne s'assimile à lui. C'était comme mettre en présence deux solutions non miscibles. Il l'agaçait! Cette présence le tiraillait et l'apaisait, ce poids rassurant était devenu comme une présence attentive qui ne le quittait jamais où qu'il aille.

Très vite Renji s'en était rendu compte, il cherchait à rester pour le simple fait de rester là. Et lorsque le noble n'était pas trop rigoureux, ce qui arrivait des jours de chaleur affreuse où ils devaient garder leurs postes, Renji se surprenait à apprécier cette proximité. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, il pouvait sentir que le brun était concentré et apaisé... Une fois seulement il avait cru saisir le pouls de son supérieur si détendu qu'il l'aurait cru endormit. Ce sentiment de proximité l'avait peu à peu grisé il devait l'admettre, surtout les jours où il lui remettait des dossiers et qu'il ressentait fugacement que le brun en était satisfait. Kuchiki Byakuya avait été durant toute cette période pour lui le capitaine idéal. Renji avait détaché de lui le chef de clan, le noble au masque hautain.. Parfois il n'arrivait même pas à retrouver celui qui lui avait prit Rukia. Puis tout avait basculé... Le fameux jour où le brun s'était effondré inconscient entre ses bras... Le premier jour où il l'avait serré contre lui... Le dernier jour où il avait vue cet homme comme son simple capitaine.

La raison pour laquelle il s'était tant battu, qu'il avait refusé le rôle qu'on voulait lui assigner, était la crainte. La première fois qu'il s'était penché sur lui, il avait sentit ce désir insidieux lui mordre la raison. Et cela ne s'était pas amélioré avec le temps, au fil successif des différentes transfusions. Ce qui avait été si confus au début se détachait de plus en plus dans sa conscience et prenait forme... Le roux avait du mal à retenir cette impulsion, cette envie de faire en sorte que le Kuchiki tout entier ne soit tourné que vers lui, c'était égoïste et déplacé mais il était indéniable qu'il avait une sorte de jalousie maladive qui le brûlait de l'intérieur. Faire en sorte que le noble ne lui soit plus insensible, le tenir jusqu'à le faire suffoquer, s'en imprégner jusqu'à être ivre, jusqu'à se perdre. Cela dépassait de loin le cadre protecteur d'un fukutaïcho pour son supérieur.

Malheureusement le noble lui avait laissé entrevoir bien plus qu'il n'aurait pût le croire, cette explosion de sensations et de sentiments qui l'avaient submergé lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'embrasser à pleine bouche lui prenait les tripes à sa simple pensée.

La gêne qui les maintenait à distance depuis ce matin semblait très loin sur le coup... Si proche et si tentant l'idée que la situation pouvait déraper faisait planer dans l'atmosphère une sensation de flottement et d'attente. Renji aurait-il l'audace de prendre les devant? Le Kuchiki se laisserait-il faire une nouvelle fois?

Au moindre de leurs gestes cette interrogation revenait comme une récurrence entre eux. Comme pour mieux ancrer en eux le dérangeant de la posture et l'improbabilité qu'il en résultait. C'était comme une remise en question perpétuelle. La tension flottait entre eux, se concentrant au fur et à mesure des minutes s'égrenant...

C'est ce moment que choisit Mokona pour pénétrer les lieux, elle tiqua sur place. (Lily : tu vois, ça je m'y attendais tellement que je me demandais « eh bien alors, elle arrive quand Mokona pour tout casser ? »^^)

Byakuya n'avait pas eut besoin de le frapper ni de faire un shunpô pour éloigner les suspicions, c'était inutile. Désespéré il regarda son cadet devenir écarlate de gêne! Il y avait de quoi sans doute, après s'être raclé la gorge de façon audible alors que Renji opérait une fuite en règle vers son bureau en emportant son carton, Mokona s'avança comme si l'incident ne c'était pas produit.

- Byakuya-sama, je viens vous informez que....

Le roux referma la porte derrière lui et n'entendit pas la suite de la phrase. Il souffla le cœur battant dans sa poitrine, il serra la boîte et ferma les yeux en se traitant de tous les noms. Elle ne les aurait pas surprit si il avait fait la transfusion de suite au lieu de le regarder dans les yeux! Mais il avait quelque peut arrêté de penser à l'instant où il s'était rendu compte que l'attention du Kuchiki était vraiment posée sur lui. Bon sang! Son estomac fit un nœud à cette idée. Frôler, s'approcher, tenir son aîné le mettait dans un état tout juste acceptable.

Il viendrait un moment où le chef de clan ne pourrait supporter pareille chose et finirait par le renvoyer. En attendant il était sur des charbons... De l'autre coté de la cloison le noble chef de clan Kuchiki regardait fixement la liste de convive qu'il avait déjà consulté ce matin même, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle lui re-présentait celle-ci alors que le Conseil venait d'accepter sa composition.... Il prit la peine de finir la deuxième page tout de même pour s'assurer qu'il ne se trompait pas. Non! C'était bel et bien exactement la même liste! Il tourna la feuille pour la forme et la rendit à Mokona en acquiesçant.

- Nous avons déplacé le rang de Hitori Takeuchi pour celle de son frère Kai.

Il eut du mal à comprendre sur le coup, s'interrogeant sur le pourquoi de sa présence, ce n'était surement pas pour une futilité pareille!

- Fais comme bon te semble.

- Bien Byakuya-sama.

Elle s'inclina et se retira. Le noble s'appuya contre le dossier, se rendant compte qu'il s'était tendu à l'arrivée de l'intendante. Mokona ne serait pas entré à cette minutes précise il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se serait produit. Bien malgré lui son regard se porta à la porte derrière laquelle le Abaraï s'était réfugié, agacé il chassa l'image de sa rétine. Il avait d'autre priorité que s'occuper des lubies de Renji!

«_Et de la douceur de son attention, et du trouble de son regard, et de la tension palpable»_

Le Kuchiki repoussa dans le fond de sa tête la petite voix qui s'amusait à égrener au fil de son début d'ulcère et d'appréhension ce qui l'avait laissé «presque» à la merci du Abaraï. Parce que le danger venait bel et bien de Renji! C'est lui qui causait tout ce remu ménage et jetait aux orties son self contrôle tout en mettant à mal sa raison. Il expira pour se calmer. De quel droit le Abaraï se permettait-il de le toucher?! Il prenait beaucoup trop de liberté!

«_ Comme celui de se pencher vers lui... Si proche... Une main contre sa peau, tout en l'effleurant du bout des doigts et...»_

Le noble était purement horrifié de la tournure que prenait son esprit à cet instant précis. Il cligna des yeux et se replongea dans son travail! La prochaine fois que Renji franchirait cette porte il lui jetterait un regard si froid et détaché qu'il le désintégrera!

* * *

L'horloge sonna lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

- Taïcho? Byakuya releva la tête vers lui.

- C'est l'heure du déjeuner, dois-je prévenir Mokona de vous apporter quelque chose?

Le roux posa son fardeau à coté du reste avant de lui faire face... De toute évidence le Kuchiki ne s'était pas attendu à une telle proposition, le temps de réflexion que posa le brun se vit dérobé par son cadet.

- Vous devez manger quelque chose. Je vais au cuisine et...

- Tu ne peux pas te rendre aux cuisines. Coupa le noble, ce qui freina son fukutaïcho Byakuya tenta de trouver des mots moins brusque, il soupira.

-Renji... Tu ne peux pas te permettre n'importe quoi. N'oublie pas ta place... De toute façon je n'ai pas faim. Éluda son aîné.

-Vous devez manger un peu... Grommela peu convaincu Renji, un peu piqué.

-Là n'est pas la question... Tu ne peux pas te rendre aux cuisines.

-Pourquoi?!

Ce matin encore il y avait petit déjeuner en vitesse. La question agaça Byakuya.

-Pour la simple et bonne raison que le Némésis du chef de clan ne peux pas s'amuser à aller et venir comme un vulgaire domestique dans les cuisines du manoir!

Tout d'un coup il comprenait mieux l'entrain avec lequel on lui avait servit des omelettes!

-Demande à une servante quelconque de faire le service, mais ne t'avise pas à aller te servir seul, surtout pas aux cuisines! Tu ne devrais même pas savoir où elles se trouvent.

Le brun rangeait en parlant les feuilles qu'il avait survolées avant de se lever. Renji le regarda passer.

-Allons-y.

-Où ça? Ne pût s'empêcher de demander son cadet.

-Manger, puisque tu as si faim.

* * *

Le Kuchiki ferma les yeux pour savourer l'arôme du thé qu'il buvait... Ce qui ne lui empêcha pas d'ouvrir un œil pour voir son subordonné tremper le bout de sa manche dans une tasse vide.

-Le coude... Fit, moins motivé son aîné, après le déjeuner il avait préféré se retirer et travailler son service. A cet instant, Byakuya avait l'impression que la fatigue lui retombait sur les épaules... Un coup d'œil lancé à Renji fit comprendre au roux qu'il devait refaire l'exercice. Alors qu'il re-disposait le tout, le noble repensait à son altercation avec Senbonzakura.

Renji se rendait bien compte qu'il était absent, il jeta un coup d'œil vers lui. La façon négligée qu'il avait de tenir sa tasse, l'inclinaison infime de son port de tête, la posture plus relâchée de ses épaules.

- Plus haut le coude... Renji tressaillit lorsque la main vint le mettre au bon niveau.

- Le dos. Le brun finit par poser sa tasse et se rapprocha de lui pour rectifier sa tenue.

L'engourdissement courut en avant de l'incendie lorsque la main se posa contre sa colonne pour l'obliger à se redresser. L'air se raréfia dans ses poumons à cette idée, il déglutit en tentant de se concentrer. Loin de cette main qui pesait si simplement contre lui. Sa main faillit un peu, alors que la panique le gagnait.

- Taïcho... Je...

- Il suffit.

Coupa le brun d'une voix basse se voulant concentré sur sa tâche, alors qu'il arrangeait de l'autre main le niveau de la théière que tenait Renji.

- Il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit... Renji se tendit vers lui, perturbé par la proximité.

«_ Depuis quand a t-il une voix si grave?»_

Le brun parlait avec quelque chose qui se rapprochait du murmure presque, il écoutait attentivement.

- Ne m'appelle plus ainsi. Doucement le Kuchiki redressa de nouveau son bras en épousant son geste pour le faire verser l'eau.

- Comment alors?

Renji arrêta le geste, ce qui fit froncer le sourcil de son supérieur. Tout d'un coup le Abaraï se tourna vers lui, ils se retrouvèrent face à face. C'était étourdissant. Ce silence en disait beaucoup trop sur le trouble qu'il n'aurait pas dû ressentir ou du moins afficher! Comment une brute pareille pouvait-elle développer le don si troublant de le mettre dans de telle situation ambigüe?

- Je crois que...

Les mots tombèrent difficilement, même pour Byakuya Kuchiki. Ce qui le laissait si affecté était la façon si outrageusement naïve avec laquelle son cadet lui laissait entrevoir son trouble. A cet instant, Renji faisait un splendide étalage de la monté de son envie croissante, il semblait au Kuchiki qu'il pouvait le voir se pencher vers lui. Son intention était si évidente que s'en était délicieusement inconvenable.

- Byakuya-sama suffira.

Renji s'empourpra spectaculairement en se rendant compte que le brun se moquait de lui, à cet instant précis le plus froid des capitaines du Gotei 13 était en train de lui faire un petit sourire narquois. L'embarras le refroidit un peu, ce qui n'empêchait pas son estomac de faire des tours. Le noble était en train de lui sourire! Et kamisama lui vienne en aide, il avait redoublé son envie de l'enlacer!

Byakuya ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête du Abaraï mais n'aimait pas la façon dont il baissait la tête. Il avait la sensation que le roux était sur le point de lui échapper. Tout d'un coup leurs rôles furent inversés, alors que jusqu'ici le noble semblait toujours à sa merci, le premier geste venant invariablement de son cadet qui lui prenait d'office le menton. Ce que Renji cru lire dans ses prunelles le laissa figé... Le Kuchiki plia doucement à la voix de son envie alors que jusqu'ici il avait lutté pour l'étrangler. Le sang du Abaraï fit un tour, il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Durant de longue minutes le Kuchiki savoura l'instant, doublement surprit d'éprouver une telle sensation à le laisser en suspend et à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire ou pas. Il n'avait plus à résister à son envie ni au tumulte des sensations que le roux soulevait, puisque c'est de lui que venait l'impulsion, c'était lui qui ferait le premier pas. Renji se sentit piégé alors que le noble s'avançait... Si proche de nouveau. Si...

- Byakuya-sama!

Renji lâcha la théière en reculant si loin qu'on aurait eut l'impression qu'il s'était jeté au sol! Mokona referma la porte sans se départir du sourire qu'elle avait aux lèvres en entrant, comme si la scène qu'elle venait d'interrompre n'avait rien de notable.

-J'ai encore quelque mises au point à faire avec vous à propos des places et des attributions pour le service.

Renji se redressa un peu et se leva pour sauver son uniformes de la marre d'eau.

-Je... C'est...

-Je crois que nous en avons finit Renji... Tu peux retourner finir l'archivage.

-Heu...

La gêne lui brûlait la nuque, il saisit l'opportunité donnée à pleine main et déserta la pièce en un temps record. Laissant très loin derrière lui le noble et la théière qu'il venait de crucifier. Même une fois seul, Renji avait du mal à se reprendre, échaudé d'une certaine façon. Prenant tout juste conscience dans quelle situation il s'était retrouvé.

«_ C'était quoi cette façon de le regarder?»_

Perdu dans ses pensées, il porta la main à ses lèvres son agitation devenant de plus en plus clair. Cette facette du noble qu'il avait entraperçu le laissait pantois, il n'arrivait pas à croire que le brun est pût lui sourire ainsi...

-CA SUFFIT!

Il tapa du poing son bureau, faisant se répandre dans la pièce les feuilles du dossier qu'il avait laissé. Le Kuchiki s'était moqué de lui, rien de plus! De toute façon ce n'était qu'un quiproquo... Il se mit en tête de rassembler le dossier. Il savait parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya ferma résolument la porte de son bureau derrière lui, puis il prit place en avisant le lieu où son cadet avait répandu un encrier. Le plus froidement possible il se remit au travail pour ne plus penser à la révélation que lui avait permit de mettre à jour sa réflexion. Nul besoin d'être devin pour se rendre comte que Mokona meublait afin de jouer les troubles fête et s'interposer entre lui et le Abaraï. C'est de cette première réalité que découlait une vérité qu'il essayait de digérer. Elle s'interposait entre lui et Renji... C'est qu'il devait bien y avoir quelque chose entre lui et son subordonné pardi! Et le diable l'emporte si ce n'était pas le cas. Au fur et à mesure que Mokona défilait le motif absurde de sa présence -soit le nombre et la couleur des couverts pour la prochaine réception d'envergure avec les capitaines- il avait réfléchit. Oui, il avait pesé longuement l'agacement grandissant qui l'envahissait en réfléchissant. Cherchant un motif, il en avait conclut que cela était dû au fait qu'elle s'interposait... Et que cela l'énervait!

Le Kuchiki était en train de gérer le plus sobrement possible cette constatation et la surprise. Car il était surprit d'être agacé et surtout d'être frustré! Quoique le motif de sa frustration ne soit pas clairement définit. Une demi-heure plus tard, le chef de clan se dirigea vers la porte du bureau de son subordonné en se persuadant que c'était pour lui rendre les dossiers à transférer à la 13éme Division. Renji releva la tête vers lui lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, ce qui eut le don de lui faire lâcher les feuilles qu'il classait. Il se dépêcha de les ramasser.

-Il faudrait porter ces dossiers à la 13éme.

Le brun referma la porte après lui, laissant le temps à son cadet de finir son travail, Renji se releva un peu trop vite s'emmêlant les pinceaux alors qu'il tentait de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ce qu'il venait de rattraper. Il étala le tout sur son bureau permettant au noble de voir les pages froisser ce qui le fit tiquer.

-Oui.

Renji avait du mal à rester impassible, ce qui soulagea le noble, il avait au moins le mérite de paraître cohérent lorsque le roux empiétait sur son espace vital. Le roux et lui était bien différent alors que Renji se confondait dans son trouble, lui avait tendance à demeurer impassible. Tout d'un coup il eut l'envie de le perturber plus. Avant que Renji ait put regagner sa place derrière son bureau, son aîné s'avança.

-Sois plus soigneux.

Le brun entreprit de classer les pages, Renji se tendit en voyant que le noble lui prenait des mains les feuilles, fronçant les sourcils. Le noble frôla sa main pour prendre le reste... Debout presque côte à côte, le roux posa furtivement un regard sur la nuque de son supérieur. Sentant son attention se faire la malle, il la reporta sur les mains pour le regarder ranger le tout. Puis de nouveau son attention fut attirée par la peau dénudée de sa nuque.

«_Détourne les yeux! Détourne les yeux! Regarde le mur, fixe la table, admire tes ongles, tout ce que tu veux mais détourne les yeux, bon sang!»_

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi son aîné portait en permanence une écharpe, tout d'un coup il n'arrivait même plus à en détacher les yeux, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose de primordial sans se souvenir de ce que ça avait pût être.

- Renji?

«_ARG! Quoi? Quoi? J'ai raté un truc!!!»_

Il avait purement arrêté de l'écouter, cette constatation le fit rougir violemment. Depuis combien de temps le noble lui parlait-il? Que lui avait-il dit?

- Serais-tu souffrant? Il tiqua en voyant que le noble le fixait attendant une réponse sans doute.

- Non, non, bien sur que non..

Il se gratta la nuque en rigolant nerveusement. Le brun fronça un autre sourcil, ressentant la modification dans sa pression spirituelle. Après de longues minutes passées à fixer son cadet, il put tirer la conclusion que le roux était tout simplement troublé. Devait-il être flatté ou vexé? Renji n'avait pas écouté un seul mot de sa dernière tirade. Il cru percevoir une moquerie de Senbonzakura, ce qui le surprit. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de bien précis... Renji tenta d'éviter son regard. Il ne savait pas s'il était véritablement satisfait ou amusé de la situation une chose était certaine il n'appréciait pas le regard fuyant. Comme pour le forcer à faire face, il lui mit entre les mains les feuilles. Ce qui mettait le roux autant dans l'embarras était la vulnérabilité qu'il ressentait tout d'un coup à être là. Le noble semblait devenir imposant... Il s'insulta mentalement.

«_Dit quelque chose d'intelligent!»_

_-_ Heu... Je suis désolé...

Cette phrase ressemblait plus à une proposition qu'autre chose. C'est dans ce genre de situation qu'on fait étalage de notre capacité hors norme à dire tout et n'importe quoi. Le malheureux était bel et bien perdu et dépassé.

-Je te prierais d'être plus consciencieux à l'avenir.

Le reproche le laissa un peu amer, il acquiesça pour la forme, le silence resta en suspend entre eux... Tout d'un coup le brun trouva la perche.

-Il faudra que tu m'expliques le dialecte qu'utilise la 9éme.

La remarque fit tiquer son cadet se demandant s'il pourrait sauver son ami, ce qui lui fit penser qu'il avait eut l'occasion de découvrir le nouveau couple. Shuhei aurait-il succombé au ténébreux Kira?

-Oh! Je... Suppose que c'est encore une méprise de leur part, ils sont débordés...

Renji battit en retraite derrière son bureau ce qui déplut à son aîné.

-Et il faudra que tu refasses entièrement les dossiers de ce matin.

Un peu insatisfait de la façon dont le roux s'était tiré de la situation il regagna son propre bureau, laissant souffler Renji. Kuchiki Byakuya devait l'admettre, à cette seconde précise, il prenait un plaisir certain aux réactions disproportionnées de son fukutaïcho. Cela faisait-il de lui un monstre de cruauté comme l'avait sous-entendu Mokona? Il était sans doute un peu sadique dans le fond... Juste un peu. Sans y réfléchir il posa le coude sur la table, puis cala son menton dans sa paume tout à sa réflexion dans une attitude distraite qu'il n'avait plus eut depuis des lustres. Fixant la porte en essayant de réfléchir avec cohérence. Quel mal y avait-il à vouloir mettre l'autre dans une position difficile? Renji ne l'avait pas épargné après tout!

«_Il le fait par soucis pour ta santé, sûrement pas pour le plaisir de te faire te sentir mal.»_

Cela restait à voir, que Renji ne prenne pas de plaisir dans cette histoire était assez discutable. Il était certain que plus de la moitié des situations n'avait rien de répugnant pour le roux. Une petite pointe de fierté assez méchante se fit sentir lorsqu'il songea tout bêtement que le Abaraï était maladroit...

Elle fut cependant atténuée lorsqu'il songea sobrement que le roux devait tout de même éprouver des sentiments. Tout maladroit que fut son fukutaïcho, il n'en demeurait pas moins irréfutable qu'il avait à de multiple reprise eut des gestes bien que trop explicites à son encontre... La réflexion fit monter un peu son rythme cardiaque. Si Renji éprouvait quelque chose pour lui, il l'aurait remarqué depuis tout ce temps!

Il n'avait même pas remarqué l'évolution de son niveau au point qu'il atteigne le bankaï. Byakuya remercia sobrement la voix de Senbonzakura de son intervention. Renji était-il amoureux de lui? O.o Kamisama une telle chose était-elle possible? Non. Renji n'était pas attiré par les hommes, même le doyen du temple le savait... Mais son cadet ne lui ferait pas l'affront de le prendre pour une femme non plus! Il devait en avoir le cœur net... Que pensait le roux de cette situation? Mais quand auraient-ils cette discussion?

* * *

Le bruit de la rumeur avait quelque chose de grondant et d'instable auquel Renji n'arriverait sans doute jamais à se faire. C'était déconcertant et inquiétant la façon dont les regards vous perçaient jusqu'à la moelle, vous suivaient en vous détaillant. C'était une situation assez difficile à supporter, surtout les airs outré et stupéfait. La plus grande partie des convives étaient encore sous le choc et il lui semblait entendre des voix murmurer que c'était une abomination. Cela faisait pourtant presque une semaine et pourtant les regards qui le fusillaient ne faiblissaient pas d'animosité. Notamment celui de Kaori Nanaya qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Plus loin il restait de cette femme mieux Renji se portait, elle suait à six mètres à la ronde la folie pure.

Comme tous les soirs depuis l'annonce il se mit en place pour jouer le rôle qu'on lui avait donné: Rester distant mais présent, ne pas répondre dans la mesure du possible, sourire poliment aux remarques même les insultes. Ne pas quitter la table avant le brun, lui servir à boire lorsque c'est nécessaire...

En somme cela ne changeait guère de ce qu'il faisait avant, seule la place qu'il occupait et sa tenue différait. Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression à chaque fois qu'il quittait la table en emboîtant le pas à son aîné qu'il venait de se retirer d'un nid visqueux de serpent.

Ce soir, encore une fois Kaori Nanaya jugea bon de venir saluer le nouveau couple, Byakuya se mura dans un mutisme hautain et froid alors que Renji ne savait pas comment rester respectueux. Surtout lorsqu'elle lui tendit sa main à baiser... Un petit raclement de gorge de Mokona le rappela, lui faisant comprendre qu'il la fixait encore. Un sourire des plus sublimes aux lèvres Kaori gloussa lorsqu'il la prit.

-J'espère que vous vous ferez bien à votre nouveau statut... Renji Abaraï. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on connaît promotion pareille.

Ses lèvres n'arrivèrent pas à la peau, il regarda dans les yeux la jeune femme qui fixait de son coté les réactions du brun. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il ne l'avait pas frôlé alors qu'elle reprenait sa main.

-Je suppose qu'il a ardemment travaillé à cette réussite et que c'est sans doute quelqu'un d'aussi exceptionnelle que votre défunte épouse, puisqu'ils sont de la même origine.

Elle ouvrit son éventail dans un geste de pure coquetterie qui masqua ses lèvres à l'assistance, privant celle-ci momentanément de ses dires. La veille elle avait savamment demandé où était passée Rukia, et celle d'avant elle lui avait rappelé que l'himitsusuki* était une extrémité utilisé uniquement par les Kuchiki. Cette femme ne manquait pas une occasion pour déverser avec un courage et une dextérité stupéfiante les pires insultes voilées qu'il connaisse, appuyant délibérément là où elle savait faire le plus mal. Elle referma l'éventail et tapota judicieusement ses lèvres du bout comme dans une réflexion.

-Moi qui me disais que la petite Rukia avait de bonne chance de réussir comme son aîné. Un tic agita la joue du brun ce qui de loin pourrait paraître comme un début de sourire mal caché. Elle éclata de rire comme pour donner le change.

- Après une femme, pourquoi pas un....

- Byakuya-sama.

Elle tressaillit comme si on venait de lui verser de l'eau glacée dans les entrailles, Renji se tourna élégamment vers le brun qui à cet instant cacha de justesse sa propre surprise. C'était la première fois que le roux l'appelait ainsi, il en avait oublié sur le coup qu'il tentait de retenir la colère qui lui brûlait les veines.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Nanaya-dono. Il est tant de rejoindre nos places pour la soirée. Vous nous ferez part de vos si précieuses félicitations au cours de la soirée, à notre table autour d'un thé si je puis me permettre de vous inviter aux cotés de Dame Okomo.

Elle tiqua comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'elle était vieille et gâteuse, ce qui était implicitement le cas, l'insulte voilée fit sourire Mokona. Avant qu'elle n'ait pût répondre ouvertement, le roux fit face à son aîné lui indiquant sobrement le chemin à emprunter. Byakuya ne prit pas la peine de la saluer avant de se retirer, les convives les plus proches ne manquèrent pas de retenir ce fait. Les deux hommes prirent placent et Renji lui servit un verre d'alcool. Il analysait encore la façon avec laquelle le roux était intervenu en plein dans la discussion n'arrivant pas à rester objectif et à lui faire un reproche. C'est à ce moment que choisit la fillette pour faire son apparition. Elle s'inclina profondément et offrit au roux après quelques minutes d'hésitation un sourire resplendissant.

-Je me présente Okomo Tamaki. Je souhaitais vous faire part officiellement de mes plus sincères félicitations.

Inutile de dire que depuis l'incident qui avait eut lieu quelques jours auparavant, la fillette vouait une véritable reconnaissance au Abaraï qui lui rendit son salut. Elle devait être sans doute la seule personne à vraiment penser ce qu'elle disait. La représentante derrière elle s'inclina à son tour, Renji eut du mal à cacher le frisson qui le prit... La vieille femme n'avait pas manqué lui faire du pied à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans son périmètre. C'était la première fois qu'elle reparaissait devant lui depuis l'annonce, elle semblait mortifiée en croisant son regard sans doute avait-elle pensé au début que ce n'était qu'un jeune et fougueux moine, surement pas le futur Némésis du chef de clan. Renji lui fit un piteux sourire comme pour la rassurer... Elle devint livide. Il arrêta les frais. Le brun inclina la tête en signe de considération. La soirée s'annonçait moins tendue. Le but de ces petites soirées était surtout une mise en scène afin de faire accepter cette nouvelle réalité. Renji s'installa sagement à sa place, sachant d'avance qu'il ne bougerait pas avant un petit moment.

De son coté le noble essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans sa pensée... Il avait eut une hallucination, le roux ne l'avait pas appelé par son prénom ?O.o

Byakuya chassa de ses pensées cette pseudo surprise qui le tenait encore, après tout, il fallait bien que le roux donne le change. De biais il jeta un cou d'œil à son cadet, connaissant Renji ce genre de soirée devait être un pur cauchemar. Ils étaient comme mis en pâture aux convives, à leurs remarques, leurs regards insistants. Avec Hisana ce passage n'avait pas été des plus facile, mais elle avait sut remplir les attentes par sa grâce. Le Abaraï ne broncha pas en le servant et la soirée semblait avoir le mérite de plutôt bien se passer. Le chef de clan avait pour habitude de se retirer vers le début des représentations faîtes par des danseuses. Ce divertissement sonnait aussi la fin des formules purement protocolaires...

Les Geisha prirent place, de magnifiques femmes, poudrées d'un blanc immaculée, les lèvres peint d'un rouge insolent, leurs kimonos rivalisant de beauté et de style. La place avait été préparée par les serviteurs, comme d'habitude en un temps record.

Les six femmes prirent place, deux danseuses, une chanteuse, deux musiciennes et la dernière, indolente peignait au fur et à mesure que ses consœurs faisaient étalage de leurs talents. La toile unique, faîtes à cette occasion pouvait être vendu assez chère.

-C'est bientôt la fin...

Murmura simplement le Kuchiki à l'adresse de son cadet, lui adressant par la même occasion la parole pour la première fois de la soirée. Renji ne pût s'empêcher de lui faire un petit sourire en acquiesçant. Le roux s'était attendu à ce que son aîné fasse au moins une fois le tour de l'assistance, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas. Renji avait l'impression d'être sur un petit îlot, détaché du reste il lui avait été plutôt difficile de rester un minimum motivé et de ne pas paraître profondément ennuyer. Les jambes un peu ankylosé sa seule distraction était de servir par intermittence le brun. Cette soirée était un calvaire, depuis son altercation avec Mokona sur l'esthétique de sa personne, Renji n'attachait plus ses cheveux et son sceau à demi scellé était plus sensible que jamais. Installé auprès de Byakuya, il avait l'impression pure et simple de baigner dans sa pression spirituelle, une sensation incongrue et dérangeante qui lui mordait l'épiderme et qui lui donnait l'envie incommensurable de se rapprocher de lui. Il n'était pourtant pas si tactile que ça... Cette idée le plongea dans une réflexion assez déroutante. Tenir le Kuchiki contre lui? Encore? C'était si déplacé de se dire qu'il voulait anéantir autant que possible la moindre distance entre eux qu'il s'en mordit la langue. C'était égoïste et stupide mais si vrai qu'il du serrer les poings pour ne pas s'agiter, se traitant de tous les noms pour repenser aussi inopinément à la fois où le noble s'était retrouvé dans son lit... Et qu'il... La présence le fit tiquer, dès son premier mouvement vers eux, Renji se hérissa. Il n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir où elle se trouvait, la certitude le mordit qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à venir cracher son venin. Le Abaraï se tourna vers son aîné.

- Pourrions-nous partir maintenant?

Le noble leva un sourcil face à cette demande. Les danseuses avaient à peine entamé le premier pas, il attendait toujours au moins la première pose pour se retirer. Il était sur la point de l'interroger lorsqu'elle entra dans son champ de vision, le brun fusilla froidement la Nanaya.

- J'ai prit au mot votre invitation, pardonnez moi Kuchiki-dono de me joindre à vous. On m'a fait une telle éloge de votre futur époux que je me suis vue obligée de venir le constater par moi-même.

Un tic involontaire agita la main serrée du roux qui aussitôt lui fit un sourire.

- Mais bien sûr!

Byakuya ne savait pas quel moustique avait piqué son cadet, alors que Renji s'amusait en singeant la plus grande sympathie à servir la femme. La noble reporta bien malgré elle son attention sur lui, perturbée et agacée par le rustre en face d'elle.

Elle en était tombée de haut en voyant le brun s'avancer pour la première fois, Kaori n'aurait jamais imaginé sentir ses entrailles se liquéfier à se point en le voyant ainsi paré. Indéniablement beau, la peau d'une blancheur qui lui hérissait le corps de chair de poule à la simple idée de la frôler, la coiffure tirant ses mèches corbeau en hauteur laissait voir un visage emprunt de grâce et de noblesse. Kuchiki Byakuya s'imposait dans le moindre de ses mouvements, dans la moindre inclinaison de sa tête, son regard dur et froid lui perçait le cœur à lui prendre son souffle et la rendre pantoise. Cet homme respirait la domination et la force, auprès de lui les autres nobles semblait tout juste présentable. La flambée de rage qui l'avait envahit l'avait fait devenir cramoisie, elle avait serré le poing jusqu'à en saigner. Le noble venait de se fiancer! La coiffure élaborée, les tresses remontant de part et d'autre de sa tête, mêlée de tant de fils d'or que ses mèches noires semblaient ficelées pour de bon, et les émeraudes tenant le tout. Elle avait eut du mal à taire le feulement qui l'étrangla, se demandant qui? Qui lui avait prit le noble? Et lorsque le roux avait prit place... Le sang menaçait de passer la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'elle serrait la mâchoire. Le brun avait fait bien pire qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais cru!

Un... Un homme?! Le reste de la soirée n'était plus qu'un vaste trou noir pour sa raison, c'est à cette seconde qu'elle se jura que le clan Kuchiki devrait réellement payer de son sang cet affront ! Voilà que ce vaurien se proposait affablement de la servir! Son estomac se révolta si brutalement qu'elle eut un mouvement de recul mal contenu, durant de longues minutes ses prunelles affrontèrent celle du Abaraï qui à cette occasion sentit son sang se glacer. Des prunelles vides... Désespérément vide de la moindre once de raison! Il baissa les yeux pour prendre la théière alors que la Nanaya se reprenait un peu et donnait le change en s'installant.

- N'est-il pas charmant? Railla-t-elle en fixant cette fois si le brun.

- Est-il si empressé pour tout? Je suppose que vous avez déjà eut l'occasion à de multiple reprise de profiter de ce trait si agréable de sa personnalité.

Le bec de la théière cogna le bord de la tasse alors que Renji reposait le tout. Se disant qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il croyait avoir entendu.

-Il doit cacher une foule d'autres qualités de ce type pour avoir trouvé grâce à vos yeux, hormis le fait d'être un subordonné attentionné et prévenant.

Comment pouvait-elle parler ainsi en gardant un tel sourire? Cette femme venait de sous entendre à peine que ce n'était qu'une histoire de promotion canapé!

-Mais me direz-vous, qui ne se damnerait pas pour un homme de votre classe?

Renji pâlit légèrement.

-Votre tasse.

Les mots tombèrent, il posa celle-ci devant elle, Kaori la prit dans un mouvement affable.

-Vous a t-il inculqué tout ce savoir en même temps que les principes de vos devoirs de bon shinigami?

La question moqueuse heurta Mokona qui était à portée, elle tiqua un peu et se reprit. Elle porta le thé à ses lèvres, semblant attendre la réponse.

-Je... Crains que nous ne devions nous retirer sous peu.

Renji la prit au dépourvu en parlant, Byakuya continuait de la fixer avant de tressaillir à cette phrase. Un sourire commercial s'étala sur son visage.

-Il se fait tard... Le meilleur des festivités sont déjà passé, il vaut mieux savoir rester raisonnable et se retirer. Surtout lorsque tout ce qui aurait pût susciter l'intérêt c'est déjà évaporé.

Il fit un mouvement vers l'intendante.

-Mais puisque ce thé vous plaît tant, Mokona se fera un plaisir de vous resservir une autre tasse! Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée!

Il se recula un peu.

-Byakuya-sama...

Renji lui fit face, le brun leva un sourcil comme un peu interloqué, jusqu'à ce que son cadet n'attrape inopinément un coin de son kimono. Il fixa la main et releva les yeux sur lui.

-Partons.

Durant de longues minutes il fixa les prunelles du roux, puis comme un peu plus tôt il se plia.

-Tu as parfaitement raison, nulle raison de perdre plus de temps ici.

Le chef de clan n'esquiva même pas une excuse de forme, il se leva au soulagement visible du roux qui ne manqua sourire presque benoîtement en lui emboîtant le pas. Pour le coup, Kaori Nanaya en resta muette et regarda le nouveau petit couple s'éloigner, Renji sur les talons du brun, souriant inconsciemment. Alors qu'ils disparaissaient c'est ce moment que Mokona choisit de se pencher fort innocemment vers elle.

-Une autre tasse, Nanaya-dono ?

Le noble chef du clan Kuchiki s'avançait à travers les multiples couloirs de sont manoir suivit de près par son subordonné. Byakuya ne savait pas quoi faire, à cet instant précis ses nerfs étaient à vifs. A cause sans doute du discours de la Nanaya, mais aussi de multiples autres petites choses qui s'accumulant lui faisait ressentir un malaise de plus en plus grandissant et palpable.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues Renji mais c'est la dernière fois que tu te permets pareille chose, ais-je été clair?

Le roux fronça les sourcils, son euphorie grandissant en prit un coup. Il ne savait pas d'où venait le changement d'humeur de son aîné quoiqu'il ai ressentit un peu le trouble du noble. Depuis le début il voulait surtout éviter la Nanaya, il n'allait tout de même pas rester en compagnie d'une mégère – visiblement aigrie et folle de surcroit – qui ne manquait pas de lui vomir à la face des remarques déplacées et désagréables tout ça pour le protocole! Cette femme était indéniablement dangereuse, même s'il n'arrivait pas encore à savoir en quoi elle pouvait être néfaste. Son souci était d'éloigner d'elle le noble. Il se faisait du souci pour lui... N'en avait-il pas le droit?

- Je voulais simplement écourter ce moment...

Finit-il par marmonner, un peu surprit que Mokona ne les ait pas encore rejoint.

- Cette sortie était catastrophique. Il y a un protocole auquel tu dois te plier Renji. A l'avenir je te prie de ne plus jamais intervenir. C'était déplacé.

Renji ralentit le pas, alors que les mots secs et froids tombaient en rafale avec le reproche. Le noble avait sans doute raison, il n'avait pas à intervenir.

- J'aurais dû sans doute l'écouter et la laisser cracher des abominations sur votre compte ou celui de votre femme! Byakuya s'arrêta net.

- Pour la dernière fois... Cela ne te regarde nullement.

- Je suis désolé! Je ne peux pas rester indifférent à ça. Le roux fronçait les sourcils en serrant le poing.

- Abaraï. Le nom claqua froidement.

- Reste à ta place.

C'était surtout une façon sèche de lui dire de ne pas s'impliquer autant, si la Nanaya se rendait compte qu'elle pouvait l'atteindre elle ne manquerait pas, sans doute d'user de ce moyen pour lui faire pire.

Sa place... C'était bien ça après tout le vrai mot de l'histoire, ce n'était qu'une place qu'il devait tenir auprès du noble, un simple rôle. Mais comment avait-il pût croire à autre chose? Et à quoi avait-il cru? Le noble reprit sa marche laissant derrière lui le roux. Il devait simplement rester à sa place, ce n'était qu'une mascarade dans le fond, hors de question de se prendre au jeu. Ce soir, même le fait de l'avoir appelé par son prénom n'était qu'une illusion. Il restait Kuchiki Byakuya avant tout, chef de clan, capitaine de la 6éme division et rien d'autre. Alors pourquoi est ce que cette réalité lui tenaillait le ventre? Pourquoi avait-il la sensation de petites lames pénétrant lentement mais sûrement sa poitrine pour le lacérer de l'intérieur? Cette distance que mettait le noble entre eux était la pure vérité. Une distance vertigineuse qui lui fit profondément mal. Les quelques pas qu'il fit ne l'empêchèrent pas de ressentir la variation de sa pression spirituelle. Depuis que le roux lui avait transfusé de son reiatsu il parvenait de plus en plus clairement à sentir ce qu'il ressentait. Il eut la conscience aigüe de lui avoir fait du mal. L'air semblait s'alourdir autour de lui, le noble avait l'impression de pouvoir ressentir sur sa langue le goût amer de la souffrance. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, c'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire, le roux était encore novice, si naïf en la matière.

Il savait de quoi était capable les nobles, il se doutait que la Nanaya ne manquerait pas d'en rajouter, mais il voulait par dessus tout lui passer l'envie de ce genre d'éclat stupide. Mokona rejoint enfin le roux, celui-ci ne réagit pas de suite à sa présence, elle le regarda un peu surprise se diriger dans le sens opposé...

* * *

Ce matin encore le réveil n'avait pas été des plus facile, il avait eut du mal à en croire ses oreilles en écoutant Senbonzakura lui faire un reproche à peine voilé. Si même son zanpakuto s'en mêlait... Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'après tout, cela ne le concernait vraisemblablement pas. Et au tour de Senbonzakura de lui rétorquer sur un ton tout aussi narquois et pincé... De ne plus tenir rigueur à Renji de froisser son honneur, surtout après l'avoir si langoureusement embrassé et l'avoir repoussé comme la dernière des pestes. Et qu'il devait se faire sous peu un sacré examen de conscience avant de se permettre de faire du mal à une personne qui semblait tout faire pour le protéger. Le noble arrêta de se sécher les cheveux, de toute évidence le zanpakuto avait prit le parti de Renji. Il le fit taire pour de bon en quittant son monde intérieur. Pour une fois que son zanpakuto semblait plus réactif c'était pour le sermonner!

Lorsqu'il prit place derrière son bureau il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour se rendre compte que le roux n'était pas là. Il ne ressentait pas sa présence. Il songea froidement que le roux devait sans doute être en retard.  
Au bout de deux heures, il se conforta dans l'hypothèse qu'il avait dû se rendre à la 13éme déposer les dossiers qu'il ne retrouvait plus, afin de l'éviter. Byakuya finit de lire le formulaire qu'il reposa. L'absence du roux pesait presque autant pour ne pas dire plus que sa présence. Le noble songea froidement que si Renji était réellement aussi touché qu'il le pensait, la soirée à venir risquait d'être des plus difficile. Il avait encore le souvenir de l'autre fois où malgré le fait qu'il se soit éloigné de lui, il pouvait sentir peser sur ses épaules la pression spirituelle de son cadet...

O.o Kamisama! Et il allait passer la soirée assit à coté de lui?! Il songea le plus sobrement du monde qu'il pouvait tout de même se faire porter pâle. Au moins pour ce soir.

-Quel courage! Cingla inopinément Senbonzakura. Il se demanda s'il ne préférait pas lorsqu'il était dans un état dépressif. Vers midi la porte du bureau coulissa enfin... Sur Mokona. Il eut du mal à se faire à la vague de déception de cette constatation. Renji ne s'était toujours pas montré, bien qu'il refuse confusément de se faire à ce désir de pouvoir mettre au clair la situation.

-Byakuya-sama. Dois-je vous faire porter votre déjeuner? Il rangea méthodiquement les dossiers.

-Fais disposer le nécessaire dans l'autre bureau... Et libère Renji de ses fonctions par la même occasion.

Voyant que son subordonné ne revenait raisonnablement pas, il en avait conclut que Mokona s'était sans doute arrangé pour lui donné quelque tâche à faire. Elle fronça un sourcil.

-C'est un ventre sur pied, il doit lui aussi avoir faim.

Il se racla la gorge pour faire un peu figure, le sourire naissant sur le visage de l'intendante en prit un coup.

-Je sais parfaitement de quoi il est question... Mais...

-Oui...

* * *

Quelque part, bien loin, à l'opposer le roux sentit un frisson lui courir dans le dos. Face à lui, la noble restait presque impassible. Il se redressa et lui servit une tasse, elle tiqua un peu

-Plus haut le bras.

Il tiqua en se redressant, c'était un cauchemar. Face à lui, elle attendit que le roux pose la tasse. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il allait se tirer de se guêpier.

* * *

-Comment ça il n'est pas avec toi?

-C'est à dire que ce matin il est bien partit déposer des dossiers mais lorsqu'il est revenu, il n'est pas resté avec moi.

- Où est-il? Demanda sobrement le brun qui avait un mauvais pressentiment.

-Et bien... Noble Byakuya-sama. Il se redressa en écoutant l'intendante s'excuser platement pour lui avouer que...

* * *

Un tic mal contenu agita le fukutaïcho. Il ne savait pas pourquoi et encore moins comment il s'était retrouver dans cette situation, face à lui... Subane Kuchiki, mère de Byakuya Kuchiki le fixait dans les yeux. Il avait été prit en otage. L'expression se radoucit brutalement.

- Je devrais sans doute vous être reconnaissante de ce que vous avez fait. Il fut prit au dépourvue.

- J'espère le plus profondément de mon cœur que ce sont bel et bien les sentiments qui vous lient à mon fils.

Pour le coup une légère coloration lui monta aux joues, elle sourit faiblement à cette constatation.

- Savez-vous quel surnom est donné à notre clan? Était-ce une question piège? De toute façon il l'ignorait il fit ingénument non de la tête.

- Le noble clan Kuchiki dit encore celui des Cygnes. Elle eut un reniflement de dépit.

- S'en est presque risible, le fameux clan qui se laisse mourir d'amour. Elle eut un sourire narquois.

- C'est un trait que l'on accorde bien volontiers au Kuchiki, il est sans doute inutile de tenter de démentir ce que les faits on confortés. Notre clan est tristement célèbre pour ce pli que nous avons... Renji ne comprit pas de suite.

- Il est plutôt rare de voir un Kuchiki survivre à son veuvage, et encore plus faire un second mariage. Nous sommes surnommés Cygne parce qu'il est presque systématique qu'un Kuchiki suive son époux dans la tombe.

Il est plutôt difficile de raconter à un étranger le nombre de fois où on avait retrouvé inanimée au réveil une veuve.

-J'ai longtemps crains... Que cela n'arrive. Dit-elle pensivement, elle prit la tasse entre ses mains.

-Peu m'importait son origine à vrai dire... J'en ai voulut à Hisana, d'avoir prit le cœur de mon fils pour l'ensevelir dans cette tombe.

Elle le fixa de nouveau alors qu'il restait muet à cette révélation.

-Mais je suis sûr que vous êtes capable de lui rendre cette vie qu'elle lui à prise.

Fasse à cette franchise incongrue, le roux mit quelques longues minutes à prendre pleinement conscience. Ce n'était qu'une mère voulant le bonheur de son fils. Comment devait-il réagir? Lui aussi quelque part il souhaitait voir le brun plus heureux. Mais était-il vraiment désigné pour pareille tâche?

- Je ferais mon possible.

- Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup. Je l'ai rarement vue ainsi. Elle baissa le regard sur la table.

- Cela ne se fait pas sans doute d'en vouloir aux morts... Elle avait réussi à l'éveiller, à faire de lui l'homme le plus fort que l'on puisse connaître. J'avais crains que le joug des responsabilités de chef du clan ne le pli et le brise, et cette femme l'avait fait éclore et fleurir. Il lui aurait insufflé de sa vie s'il l'avait pût. Il aurait prit sa place si elle lui avait demandé. Je ne vous pardonnerais pas non plus si vous lui faisiez pareille chose.

Les mots tremblaient sur ses lèvres, laissant entrevoir une facette assez fragile. Elle comprenait parfaitement la douleur de son fils, n'éprouvait-elle pas la même chose à chacun de ses réveils?

- Et aujourd'hui... Je sens qu'il pourrait renaître... Au travers de votre union. Elle bu une gorgée comme pour se calmer.

- A t-on jamais vue chose plus absurde... Un shinigami qui ne se console pas de la mort. Elle posa la tasse et le regarda de nouveau dans les yeux.

- Et bien si... Un shinigami qui ne se console pas de la vie. Elle sembla s'éveiller d'un songe, et se redressa.

- Cela ne sera pas simple, Abaraï-san. Mon fils à perdu beaucoup et il vous faudra bien du temps, du courage et de la patience. Il ne sera pas aisé de lui faire comprendre que le cœur qui bat dans sa poitrine est encore capable d'éprouver des sentiments.

Elle posa la main sur la table.

- Soyez jaloux, exigeant et possessif, ne le laissez pas se raccrocher à son fantôme. Renji n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Ne laissez plus son regard se voiler aux souvenir de ce qu'il aurait vécut avec elle. Prenez cette place qu'elle à quitté.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent, alors qu'inconsciemment la perle ruisselait sur sa joue.

- Forcer le à vivre, à rire, à être ce qu'il aurait toujours dû être.

- Je... Comprends. Le roux baissa les yeux.

Le noble savait-il à quel point sa mère pouvait l'aimer, il avait toujours cru que seule Rukia s'inquiétait vraiment de lui... Il sursauta et resservit une nouvelle fois la femme qui s'inclina un peu surprise de son attention.

- Vous êtes bien différent d'elle, et c'est sans doute la meilleure chose qui soit.

Un sourire mince étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'essuyait furtivement le visage, un peu déconcerté de le voir humide.

- Je fais un bien triste étalage. Gloussa-t-elle à son étonnement.

-Une dernière chose. Il ne vous acceptera pas si facilement, même s'il dresse des barrières entre vous, n'hésitez pas à les briser. Il est égoïste et têtu. Il vous blessera pour ne pas avoir à changer, alors pousser le au pied du mur qu'il vous regarde en face.

Elle soupira comme soulagé.

-Il y a une chose qui ne mourra jamais chez lui, c'est l'impétuosité.

C'était surprenant d'entendre parler du brun, Renji prenait plus fermement conscience de tout ce que le noble avait été. Cette révélation ne faisait que renforcer son envie première de le tenir contre lui.

-Et son plus gros défaut sera toujours d'être trop dur avec lui-même. Il releva un sourcil.

-Comment ça? Cette discussion était des plus intéressantes.

-Cette carapace qu'il s'est bâtit, ce détachement qu'il s'impose avec son entourage... Plus ses sentiments son tendre, plus il se montre froid. Alors pardonnez-lui sa rudesse. Que devait-il comprendre par là? Mokona lui avait fait la même remarque. Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres.

-Il ne parle pas beaucoup de lui sans doute! Il adore les mûres! Lorsqu'il était petit Byakuya avait pour habitude de déserter les cours d'arithmétique pour aller manger sur pied les mûres du domaine. Il y restait des heures, la pauvre Mokona en faisait des crises de le voir revenir décoiffé et barbouillé de jus de mûres jusque dans les cheveux!

Elle eut un petit rire, Renji en tomba des nues.

-Il aime aussi le sucré, notamment tout ce qui est à la crème! Son met favori son les onigiri au thon, avec une rondelle de citron!

«_ Mais ça se mange avec les doigts ça!»_

-Il aime énormément les fleurs bleus, et il adore les poissons, il a un bassin et nourrit personnellement ses carpes argentés!

« _C'est bien de Kuchiki Byakuya qu'on parle là???»_

C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit sans préavis, laissant entrer un Byakuya quelque peu excédé qui jeta un regard noir à sa mère.

-Pourrais-je savoir de quoi il en retourne?

Renji ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant, l'imaginant le visage barbouillé de jus de mûres. Il baissa la tête pour chasser cette image.

-Mon fils! Que me vaut cette visite surprise? Elle se leva aussitôt pour l'accueillir.

-Tu connais donc le chemin de mes appartements?

-Mère.

Mokona baissa la tête.

-Je peux savoir ce que Renji fait ici? Il a lui aussi des responsabilités à tenir.

-Il me servait une tasse de thé voyons, il est ici question de mon gendre et non de ton fukutaïcho! Je te prierais de faire la part des choses lorsque tu parles de ton némésis.

Elle reprit place et fit mine de finir sa tasse pour qu'il la serve de nouveau.

-Que me vaut ta présence? Demanda-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil au Abaraï par dessus sa tasse.

-Depuis quand as tu besoin de Renji pour te faire servir du thé?

-Renji-kun et moi ne faisions rien de bien notable à part discuter.

-Et pourrais-je savoir quel est ce sujet qui nécessite que tu le gardes tout ce temps?

Elle posa sa tasse.

-Hum... Non. Tu ne peux pas le savoir. Elle fit un sourire au roux face à elle. Le brun semblait prendre plutôt mal la désinvolture dont elle faisait preuve.

-Je suppose que vous en avez finit. L'ordre était très clair.

-Renji-kun? Aurais-tu l'amabilité de me resservir une autre tasse s'il te plaît? Mon fils est un trouble fêtes sur patte.

-Heu... Le Abaraï hésita, puis reprit la théière pour lui verser une autre tasse. La noble s'inclina encore un peu.

-Mère. La patience du chef de clan venait de disparaître.

-Je te prierais de repasser un peu plus tard dans l'après midi. J'aimerais finir de m'entretenir.

-J'ai bien peur qu'il faille y mettre un terme immédiat, je t'enverrais Renji lorsqu'il en aura finit. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Tututut! Je ne veux pas de ton fukutaïcho, combien de fois t'ai-je dis d'en faire la part. Mon gendre et moi parlions, je te prie d'avoir un peu plus de respect. Ce n'est pas un serviteur et je te conseille de l'appeler à l'avenir Abaraï-dono.

Mokona pouffa si fort qu'elle dû mettre les mains devant la bouche, l'intendante baissa les yeux sur le sol en se raclant la gorge.

-Il suffit, mère avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je n'ai pas le temps de me plier à vos enfantillages. Il serrait le poing.

-Renji, nous partons.

-Qui a t-il de si urgent?! Je proteste! Il ne fera pas un pas après toi!

-Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi?

-Parce que. Conclut-elle le plus normalement du monde avant de poursuivre.

-Je n'ai pas à me justifier.

-Cette situation est absurde, il suffit. Renji...

Elle le coupa.

-Il en est hors de question! T'opposerais-tu à ta propre mère? As-tu l'intention de m'exiler comme tu as menacé de le faire pour quiconque s'approcherait trop près de ton époux?! Cette tirade narquoise eut le don de faire rougir violemment jusqu'aux cheveux le brun. Renji ouvrit de grand yeux, ça il n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

-Mère!

-Non, c'est non! Je garderais auprès de moi mon gendre le temps qu'il faudra!

-Je...

Elle éclata de rire, suivit de près par les gloussements étouffés de Mokona. Byakuya se pinça l'arrête du nez, excédé.

-Tu es si adorable lorsque tu t'énerves que je ne peux m'empêcher de te mettre sur les nerfs!

-Je ne sais pas à quoi rime tout ceci...

-Et tu ne le sauras jamais, cet entretient était privé et ne te concernait nullement. Fit-elle assez fière, ce qui eut le don de faire voler en éclat le masque du brun.

-S'EN EST ASSEZ! Je ne suis pas venu pour que vous vous moquiez de moi de la sorte! Elle partie d'un autre éclat, pas le moins du monde terrifiée.

-Abaraï! Le roux se leva directement.

-C'est : Abaraï-dono. Corrigea t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde, la colère le fit devenir pivoine.

-Dehors!

-C'est: nous partons! Rajouta-t-elle.

Le roux ne se fit pas prier alors qu'il passait devant, suivit de près par son aîné qui fit claquer la porte derrière eux, laissant Mokona et la mère du noble rire à gorge déployée. La raison pour laquelle il évitait les femmes était toute désignée! Sa mère prenait un malin plaisir à saper son autorité dès qu'elle le pouvait. Renji était beaucoup plus détendu par rapport à la veille, il jeta par dessus son épaule un regard pour voir que le brun fulminait encore un peu. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver avec Rukia pour moins. Ils regagnèrent assez rapidement le bureau, le noble encore plongé dans ses réflexions tentant d'ignorer Senbonzakura qui se faisait un malin plaisir de lui rappeler le discours de sa mère. Il est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas été de main morte avec le Conseil, mais celui-ci l'avait poussé le long de la brèche de son self-contrôle. Entendre de la bouche de sa mère qu'il avait menacé d'exiler les membres du clan l'avait quelque peu échaudé. Qu'allait penser Renji de lui? Le roux prit place dans son bureau, essayant de s'obliger à travailler un peu, peine perdue. Vingt minutes plus tard son aîné passait la porte le plus naturellement du monde.

-Range ces dossiers, Mokona a fait dressé une table pour que nous déjeunions.

-Oh! Oï!

Renji ne se fit pas prier deux fois, son estomac chanta des louanges alors qu'il se levait pour suivre son supérieur. Les paroles de la veille lui paraissaient presque sur réelles, avec ce qu'il avait apprit du brun et le fait de se retrouver à manger avec lui. Le brun avait des égards pour lui, qu'il l'admette ou pas, Renji pouvait sentir le regard de biais tomber sur lui, et il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire lorsque leurs prunelles se croisèrent et que son aîné détourna la tête.

Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, Byakuya ressentait parfaitement le changement d'humeur du roux. Plus léger, volubile même, il pouvait sentir la pression spirituelle de celui-ci flotter autour de lui, comme si le Abaraï l'enveloppait de sa présence, de son attention, quelque part de toute sa volonté. Cela le déstabilisa l'inquiétant un peu, que s'était-il passé pour qu'il change à ce point? L'aiguille de la curiosité le piqua profondément, mêlée à une pointe amère qu'il eut du mal à identifier. Le roux se sentait mieux, n'était-ce pas le plus important?

Oui. Alors pourquoi ne se sentait-il pas mieux de son côté? Ils prirent place devant les plats, alors que Mokona finissait de disposer quelques serviettes. Elle s'inclina et les laissa en tête à tête, masquant difficilement son petit sourire.

-Bonne appétit.

Le Kuchiki sursauta un peu à la formule.

-Oui. Merci.

Les mots tombèrent de ses lèvres, il se sentait un peu perdu face au roux qui avait entamé son repas. Byakuya ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé là. Avant, il s'arrangeait pour manger avec Rukia, c'était toujours l'occasion de passer des moments privilégiés. Comment c'était-il retrouvé à déjeuner avec Renji? Il détacha les baguettes et se mit à manger à son tour. Le roux avait l'air d'aller mieux depuis sa petite prestation devant la Chambre des Mères, il mangeait même avec appétit! O.o Pourquoi une telle déception alors? Byakuya repoussa pour la forme l'entrée du bout de ses baguettes, plongé dans la réflexion, jusqu'à ce que Renji ne renverse son verre d'eau! Le noble se redressa en reculant, levant son plat de justesse pour éviter la serviette que Renji avait faillit jeter par dessus en espérant essuyer l'eau.

-Pardon! Il sécha sommairement la table, un tic agita la joue du brun.

Renji lui faisait penser à un enfant empressé, il leva un sourcil et soupira.

-Tu finiras par te blesser un jour.

Prenant sur lui-même le Kuchiki sécha la table plus proprement et reposa son plat, après avoir écarté la carafe de la portée de son cadet, auquel il servit lui-même un verre pour éviter un autre incident. Un peu refroidit Renji se renfrogna...

* Un quart d'heure plus tard *

Le brun tressaillit, et jeta un regard abasourdi à son subordonné, Renji devint livide.

-Navré... Murmura le roux déconfit, il venait de donner un coup de pied assez violent au chef de clan.

«_Et merdeeeeeuh! Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi?!»_

-Atchoum!

Le roux mit la main devant la bouche, en éternuant. C'était bien le moment! Il cumulait les bourdes à une vitesse vertigineuse. Le noble devait être atterré de cet étalage de mauvaise manière songea froidement le roux en se tassant dans son coin.

-Renji... Pourrais-je savoir ce qui justifie pareille agitation?

Le roux devint livide en baissant les yeux, mort de honte.

-Rien... Marmonna t-il, Byakuya avait du mal à se faire à ces réactions disproportionnées.

-Et bien si tu as finit, je suppose que nous pouvons passer à côté...

Renji pesta intérieurement, il allait encore passer l'après midi à briser de la porcelaine.

-On est vraiment obliger?

Demanda naïvement le roux, cherchant une issue illusoire. Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le sourire narquois amusé de son aîné qui se levait.

-Nous verrons bien si tu es capable de faire pire.

Lâcha le Kuchiki en poussant la porte. Renji eut le réflexe de piquer dans son assiette en se levant, puis s'essuya les mains dans une serviette. Cet instant où le brun lui inculquait les bases était devenu comme un moment où ils se retrouvaient vraiment tous les deux. Renji soupira pour se donner du courage, prenant place à côté du Kuchiki. Par réflexe le roux disposa le service... Sans briser une tasse.

Dire que Byakuya attendait cet instant serait un peu déplacé, simplement il avait finit par s'habituer à ce petit rituel. Une part en lui se rasséréna en voyant que la situation n'était pas tendue entre eux, comme elle l'aurait pût être, surtout après la façon dont ils s'étaient quitté la veille. Plié à la constatation que le roux avait du mal à suivre ses directives il ne tarda pas à se rapprocher de lui afin de lui faire adopter la bonne posture.

Un silence relatif tomba entre eux, alors que le brun avec une douceur et une fermeté surprenante modifiait par intermittence sa position. La concentration s'imposa, le roux s'inclina de lui-même en servant, acquérant lentement mais surement la douceur et la légèreté que devait avoir les gestes. Il leva élégamment la théière, à mi hauteur il l'inclina en redressant ses épaules et baissant un peu le coude afin de déverser l'eau sur les feuilles... Plonger dans sa concentration il ne vit pas la tasse se remplir, il posa brutalement le tout, elle se brisa net! La tasse remplie secouée se renversa à son tour, il tenta de sauver la coupole de feuilles ce qui lui valut de s'ébouillanter les doigts qu'il secoua et essuya cette fois-ci sur une serviette. Il y était presque! Renji jeta un coup d'œil au noble qui pour sa part se tenait les tempes.

* Une heure et demi plus tard *

Une certitude faisait surface, c'est qu'une fois déconcentré il était quasiment impossible de tirer quoique ce soit du roux. Le noble avait tout fait pour ne pas paraître exaspéré... Jusqu'au moment où son cadet avait tout de même réussi à ficher dans le plafond un morceau de porcelaine! Ne lui demandé pas comment il s'y était prit, lui-même n'arrivait pas encore à le croire. Au bout d'une heure et demi, ils semblaient pourtant tenir le bon bout. Renji n'avait pas tremblé une seule fois. Alors qu'il était sur le point de verser l'eau...

L'éclair noir fit un bond et atterrit juste à un mètre d'eux.

-Si c'est pas mignon tout plein ça!

Renji sursauta si fort qu'il recula et heurta son supérieur en plein visage, Byakuya porta les mains à son nez, alors que le chat miaulait de rire en roulant sur le dos. Elle sauta sur le chef de clan, le heurtant à l'estomac, le faisant se plier en deux avant de lui sauter sur les épaules et de le faire s'affaler au sol.

-Moi qui était venu jouer avec toi, Bya-chan! Tu me trompes avec ton subordonné maintenant?! Et depuis quand as tu changé de coiffure?

Du bout des pattes, elle se mit à griffer les tresses avec agacement.

-Comment oses-tu te fiancer et ne pas m'avertir?! Moi!?

Il est vrai que si le monde des nobles étaient encore sous le choc il n'en avait pas encore avertit le Gotei 13, puisque l'himitsusuki étant une union non conventionnelle, les bans n'avaient pas été distribués. Le brun se redressa si vite que Renji ne le vit pas faire, le chat était face à lui. Le chef de clan allait débarrasser le monde du fléau sans limite que représentait Yoruichi Shihouin. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas son katana.

-Tu veux jouer à chat? Demanda-t-elle narquoisement.

-Quoique tu semblais plutôt apprécier cette partie de midinette avec ton pauvre fukutaïcho obligé de se plier à tes passions de vieux.

Le chat se mit en position assise, elle porta la patte devant ses moustaches en gloussant entre miaulement et ronronnement.

-Misérable vermine.

Marmonna de façon audible le brun en fusillant l'animal, sa pression spirituelle se mit à onduler autour de lui. Il avança doucement le pied, le chat posa une patte au sol...

-Allez, promit je n'utilise qu'une main! Gloussa t-elle.

-Je t'écorcherais vif et j'étendrais ta peau pour en faire une paire de gants, maudit chat.

-Prépares-toi! Byakuuuu-kun! Miaula le chat avant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

La porte s'ouvrit en un claquement sec, l'intendante attiré par le raffut soupira.

-Je suis ravie de constater que vous n'oubliez pas votre ami d'enfance, mais je vous prierais tout de même de vous faire annoncer Yoruichi-sama.

-Tu parles d'un capitaine! Je pourrais lui prendre son katana les yeux fermé avec une seule main qu'il ne s'en rendrait pas compte! Tu te laisses aller Bya-san!

Le chat reprit une pose décontractée, sur ses deux pattes postérieures. Un tic agita la main du brun, cette peste s'amusait à déjouer toutes les sécurités du manoir et à surgir à des moments inopinés pour se moquer ouvertement de lui! En ce point elle ressemblait trait pour trait à sa mère.

-Moko-chaaaan! Miaula le chat.

-Pourrais-tu me servir un bol de lait chaud? Il n'est pas très amusant...

Elle sauta sur ses pattes et se rapprocha de l'intendante, faisant mine de se désintéresser de lui. En vérité, si elle devait apprendre quelque chose du brun, Mokona était toute indiqué pour lui vendre la mèche. L'autre femme lui fit oui de la tête et le chat lui emboîta le pas en babillant.

-Avec du miel aussi, et avec des madeleines, tu les fais si bien! Bya-chan ne sait pas ce qu'il perd, moi je t'aurais fait nommer cuisinière attitré!

Yoruichi Shihouin, exilé du Seireitei avait une porte ouverte au sein même de la famille Kuchiki qui à l'occasion lui servait de garde manger. Une nouvelle fois, une femme avait eut l'occasion de porter préjudice à son image, qu'on ne s'étonne pas alors de son aversion presque physique! L'intervention du chat avait au moins eut le bénéfice de faire oublier au noble que Renji avait faillit lui casser le nez. Prit de court par cette sortie cavalière le brun se retrouva à devoir ronger son frein et sa colère, il revint auprès du roux.

-Recommence.

Le Abaraï alla chercher un nouveau service, un peu agacé Byakuya se posta près de lui ne portant pas trop d'attention à la façon dont il rangea le tout. Il revint à lui en constatant que son cadet se débrouillait plutôt bien, Yoruichi était vraiment mal tombé. Leurs attentions se concentraient sur la même chose, sans avoir conscience le pouls de leurs reiatsu s'accordèrent. Un moment où le monde se réduisait à leurs simples présences. Pour la première fois, après plus de douze heures d'exercices, plus de six services avec tasses comprises brisées! Abaraï Renji servit sans erreur une tasse, puis une autre. S'en était presque incroyable à ce stade! Inutile de dire à quel point le roux était heureux de sa performance! De l'autre le brun tentait de canaliser et d'atténuer le début de soulagement et de fierté qui l'envahissait. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un service... Le brun porta la tasse à ses lèvres, Renji sembla attendre le verdict.

-YES!

Le noble tenta de passer outre ce manque de formalité. Il dû retenir la tasse.

-Oups, désolé!

Le brun se détendit, il secoua la tête un peu désabusé. Renji fut un peu surprit lorsqu'il se racla la gorge.

-Je... Je crains d'avoir été un peu trop dur dans mes propos.

Concéda le Kuchiki, s'écorchant pour le coup dans la contemplation de la porcelaine intact. L'euphorie de son cadet se calma prenant mesure des propos tenu... Et que devait faire le roux dans une situation pareille? Il ne pensait pas une seconde que son supérieur puisse aborder si directement la chose. Une chose était sûre, il était touché par cette attention, mais à la fois déboussolé et sceptique. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui il aurait passé l'éponge, après tout, il prenait de plus en plus conscience et confiance dans ce rapport ambigu... Quoique trop ambigu. Les émotions et les sentiments de plus en plus prenants qu'il ressentait pour le Kuchiki avaient-ils vraiment leurs places? Il aurait voulut une réponse claire, un simple mot... Pouvait-il se reposer sur ce geste?

Il fut prit de court en voyant le noble se lever, Byakuya ne savait pas comment se départir de cette situation et pour donner le change, il s'était levé afin de fermer l'issue par laquelle ce maudit chat s'était infiltré.

-Taïcho? Le brun tressaillit alors qu'il tenait le battant.

-Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas me nommer ainsi.

C'était plus facile de paraître désinvolte en lui donnant dos, le cœur de son aîné venait de se serrer à l'évocation. Byakuya avait besoin de cette distance entre eux pour garder ses esprits, il avait besoin de cet espace pour échapper à l'étourdissement et la confusion. Le noble n'osait pas se tourner, de peur d'avoir été de nouveau trop brusque et prompte à le reprendre, mais aussi terrifié quelque part par ce qu'il aurait put lire en l'autre ou laisser voir de lui. Renji fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas comment interpréter la situation.

-Je peux vraiment...

Le murmure faible resta en suspend, ce moment n'avait rien de si spécial, rien de plus différent que ceux qu'ils avaient déjà passé en présence l'un de l'autre... Alors pourquoi Byakuya sentait-il la chaleur déroutante de l'hébétude et de la confusion lui envahir la gorge.

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de te donner des permissions factice. Mais ne t'attend pas une minute à ce que je te rebaptise comme le veux ma mère!

Coupa le brun en lui faisant face, songeant à l'altercation houleuse qu'il avait eut avec elle. Le roux regarda un peu surprit le demi sourire ironique de son aîné.

-Du moins pas avant que tu ais cessé de massacrer nos services à thé! Pour la forme, Renji se renfrogna.

-Sers une autre tasse.

Avant qu'il ait le temps de comprendre son supérieur revenait à la charge... Le Abaraï grimaça devant le service, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se plier de nouveau à cet exercice.

-Je suis vraiment obligé? Marmonna t-il, tenant brutalement en horreur tout ce qui se rapprochait du thé.

-Cela sort-il de vos compétences Abaraï Renji?

Il n'eut pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir que le brun avait de nouveau sur son visage, ce fameux sourire narquois qui l'avait piégé.

-Renji...

Le reproche roula avec son prénom, tout d'un coup il n'osait plus lever les yeux sur son aîné. Non, Kuchiki Byakuya ne s'amusait pas du tout de la situation, ni du début de coloration gêné de son cadet! Durant de longues secondes il se demanda comment le roux pouvait être troublé pour si peu, parce qu'il en avait maintenant conscience, il était capable de discerner à travers les fluctuations du roux les différents stades d'émotions. Poussant la torture à son comble, le chef de clan se pencha un peu plus près de lui, faisant mine de prendre la théière. Sa main effleura la porcelaine...

-Byakuya-sama.

Le chef de clan se figea net... Renji se moquait pas mal du thé à ce moment précis, le fait que le brun se soit réinstallé près de lui venait d'éveillé l'urgence qu'il avait habituellement du mal à contenir. Lorsque le roux releva la tête, il eut l'envie instinctive de se reculer... Prit dans le regard insistant de son aîné. Était ce bien Kuchiki Byakuya qui lui faisait ainsi face? Une part du brun savoura de nouveau l'ambigüité de la situation, il avait du mal à se convaincre qu'il n'aimait pas la vulnérabilité dont le roux semblait frappé.

«_ Jouer? Feinter? Mimer?»_

Il pouvait voir, presque ressentir la façon dont le roux se tassait sur lui. L'interrogation et le désir grandissant qui rongeaient ses prunelles. Renji en avait-il tant envie ? Autant que lui ? Cette question lui brûla les veines. A tel point qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que son premier geste vers la théière avait dérivé pour se rapprocher du roux.

«_ Frôler? Toucher? Goûter?»_

Ils l'avaient pourtant déjà fait un nombre de fois déjà trop suffisant tout en sachant qu'ils n'auraient même pas dû être existants. Franchir la maigre distance entre eux, se rapprocher de cette façon interdite par tant de barrières que sont leurs rôles, leurs grades et leurs classes. La boule du désir implosa en Renji au contact de leurs lèvres, le brun n'attendait pas de refus, et il n'en aurait sans doute pas eut. Juste ces lèvres suppliantes et offertes. L'air se troubla autour de toute la tension en eux.

D'un premier effleurement presque agaçant, le noble se recula furtivement tout juste de quoi presser plus fermement ses lèvres sur celles insatisfaite de son cadet. Le bruit d'étoffe froissé énerva un peu le chef de clan lorsque le roux exigeant attrapa par réflexe un pan de son kimono. C'est ce moment que choisit son aîné pour refermer une main autoritaire et impitoyable sur sa nuque. Le piégeant pour de bon tout en lui envoyant des ondes dans le dos alors que ses doigts se resserraient sur la toile. Byakuya ressentait l'impatience de derrière la barrière étroite, et si ses lèvres quittaient ses consœurs ce n'était que pour un voyage furtif, afin de revenir butiner de nouveau avec plus de force. Une plainte gourmande échappa à son cadet lorsque poussant le vice, le brun mordit tendrement une lèvre, alors qu'il muselait de sa poigne le moindre geste de son fukutaïcho. La passion lui brûla les joues et le torse lorsque les mains libres de son cadet vinrent chercher sa nuque. La caresse le dérouta, lui prenant contre son gré une plainte, alors que douce et pressante la pulpe des doigts du roux parcourait sa clavicule. Cela tenait d'une lutte inégale, que son cadet avait perdu d'avance et n'eut même pas le privilège de faire céder la frontière de ses lèvres. Cruellement insatisfait, Renji tentait de ravaler le grondement de désir contrarié qui lui montait, et arrêta de respirer net lorsqu'enfin le Kuchiki franchit la distance. A cet instant le reste du monde n'avait plus aucune importance pour Renji, son corps en entier soupira après lui, après ses lèvres. C'était comme un feu couvant, reprenant, quelque chose de stupéfiant qui fit que le noble - jusqu'ici si sage- renversa une tasse en prenant appui d'une main. Si soudain, si pressant, trop pressant. Cette envie qui le fit tenir la nuque de l'autre jusqu'à lui laisser des traces. Renji feula en reculant, cherchant un appuie au sol. Le jeu de leurs langues se caressant avec une envie de plus en plus pressante.

-Byakuya-sama...

Même en s'écartant violemment, il n'arriva pas à sauver la face. C'était un manque flagrant au protocole. Renji resta tétanisé alors que le noble se ressaisissait autant que lui permettait la situation, encore troublé du goût qui lui restait sur les lèvres. Mokona fixait religieusement le papier de riz..

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je pense que l'heure de la leçon d'Abaraï-kun est déjà bien avancé, et qu'il vous faut le libérer sous peu.

Elle se racla la gorge, faisant mine de ne rien voir.

-Il ne faut en aucun cas transgresser le protocole comme vous le savez, il serait dommage qu'on vous reproche votre frivolité.

Le noble avisa les tasses renversées, puis tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Alors que Renji pivoine s'était redressé à son tour et fixait avec adoration un fil de son kimono en essayant de reprendre un souffle normal. Il se leva en quatrième vitesse.

-Je... Vais finir l'archivage!

Le roux avait le cœur au bord des lèvres lorsqu'il referma la porte après être passé à coté de Mokona sans la regarder dans les yeux. La situation entre Renji et lui était déjà bien assez tendue sans que son intendante vienne en rajouter une couche. Une chose était certaine, elle était intervenue bien trop tard pour leurs saluts. Ils avaient tout deux fait un nouveau pas décisif vers une catabase inéluctable.

Aucun des deux shinigami ne savaient comment ils allaient se tirer de cette dépendance irréversible qu'ils venaient de contracter.

* * *

Himitsusuki: Mot valise qui n'existe pas en japonais, recoupant "Himitsu" et "suki". Reprend l'idée de "passion" et de "secret" concept d'une union à demi légitimisé entre deux concubins souvent pratiquer par des guerriers. Gomen, j'avais oublié de faire le relai au petit point! Il sera expliciter dan sle chapitre suivant avec la pratique.

Et voilà! J'ai eut du mal à le finir ce chapitre, finalement je n'ai pas mit tout ce que je voulais mettre, mais bon, il est pas mal! Alors????

Lily: Comment ça alors ?? c'était GENIAL !! ce chapitre était …. Trop long pour que je te dise tout ce que j'ai adoré , alors, je vais faire simple :

J'ai adoré yoruichi et ses commentaires acèrbes! J'ai trop rigolé à chak fois que bya chan avait un sourir narquoi J'ai trouvé mokona trop comik, je savais qu'elle casserait toujours tout les moments intenses ! je le savais prce que depuis le début de cette fic, je me suis dit, qu'elle existait pour ça !!XDXD J'ai adoré le baiser ! GE-NIAL!! Le mère de Bya me fait trop kiffer :!! Lool ! Elle est géniale ! J'ai hate de voir ce que ça va donner, tu as un don, por faire monter la tension d'un cran à chak fois qu'ils sont ensemble ! humm ! yataa !*-* j'avoue que je commençai à avoir mal de voir Renji aussi godiche, tu ne le valorise pas tellement!!.-___- le pauvre, il me fait bien marrer!bisous


	35. Chapter 35: Révélation

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disreali

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas ma propriété... *Récite Béli sur un ton monocorde* Bon, maintenant je peux avoir une chance d'avoir une réponse pour ma demande?

Couple: Bya/Ren

**NOTE**: **Je suis franchement désolé de ce retard! Je m'en excuse d'autant plus que je met la pression à ma pauvre Lily. Et oui, la malheureuse est en loge pour passer ses concours... Je profite pour m'excuser auprès des lecteurs de " Rôles inversée" c'est moi qui suis sencé publier le chapitre sur le profil de ma Lily mais j'ai du mal à entrer T.T GOMEN! Je fait mon possible pour publier entre mercredi et jeudi! On est toutes les deux un peu chargées à vrai dire. Mes exam commence à partir de la semaine prochaine... Et honte à moi ceci est le dernier chapitre taper que j'ai... Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour taper le suivant je m'y met lorsque j'ai un peu de temps entre les révisions et marre du droit constitutionnelles. Donc le prochain mettra un peu plus de temps à paraître mais en aucun cas je ne laisse tomber! Avec votre accord ( et même sans puisque je peux pas faire autrement) il faudra attendre dans deux semaines la prochaine publication. Mille merci au review et au alerte stories que je reçoit tous les jours! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir et rester assez clair. Même si je n'ais pas vraiment le temps et la connection pour répondre à vos reviews cela me va droit au coeur! **

Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit?

**Il fut écrit...**

Partie I : Ce qui nous lie.

Chapitre XXXIV: Révélation.

Non, Byakuya Kuchiki n'était pas sur les nerfs...

Non, il n'avait pas des envies de meurtres...

Il restait maître et chez lui et de lui...

…

-Byakuya-sama?

Cette interrogation à travers la porte fit voler en éclat sa détermination d'ignorer la vieille femme. Le chef de clan plongea un peu plus dans son bain, car il était en plein dans son bain, et cette vieille chouette venait le persécuter jusque là! Mokona Kuchiki, intendante du clan Kuchiki depuis plus de six générations (et dieu seul sait à quel point un shinigami vit longtemps, alors autant vous dire que les nobles eux pouvaient largement tenir le double!) Avait élevé deux chefs de clan, notamment Byakuya Kuchiki qui cumulait une fonction de capitaine du Gotei et un certain Kirua Kuchiki dont il savait très peu de chose à cela près qu'il avait presque exilé l'intendante pour son impertinence. Le noble était en train d'envisager ce triste cas de figure... Renvoyer purement et simplement Mokona en enfer! Oh oui, pour le restant de ses jours, mais connaissant son acariâtre mère-de-cœur elle serait capable de revenir...

Si le noble et censé chef du clan Kuchiki méditait sur cette possibilité, c'est qu'elle ne lui laissait guère plus d'alternatives.

C'était renvoyer Mokona ou risqué de la blesser grièvement...

Mais la Chambre et le Conseil se ligueraient pour le faire tomber si un seul des cheveux de cette vieille relique tombait par sa faute. Il souffla dans l'eau en se plongeant jusqu'à la tête, puis en ressortit en écartant ses mèches, il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant qu'elle ne vienne empiéter ici... Si le noble était autant sur les nerfs en songeant à Mokona, c'est que cette femme, Dieu lui vienne en aide, était bel et bien le démon incarné! Elle avait ce don terrifiant, de tomber irrémédiablement et systématiquement dans les moments compromettant entre lui et Renji, enfin son fukutaïcho... Son.. Némésis.

Byakuya fixa l'eau d'un œil morne. Mais pourquoi ne venait-elle pas lui poser ses question stupide comme le nombre de napperons au moment où il s'efforce de signer ces fichus dossiers?! Non, il avait fallut qu'elle entre au moment où le roux était penché sur son épaule, si proche qu'il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur qui irradiait de son corps, faisant mine de lui lire un dossier en charabia qu'il avait découvert.

Une semaine... Cela faisait une semaine que Mokona le persécutait et le poursuivait! Il aurait dû se méfier lorsque sa mère (Subane) l'avait remit entre les mains de cette couleuvre! Elles semblaient étrangement s'entendre lorsqu'il s'agissait de le mettre mal à l'aise. D'ailleurs toutes les femmes de son entourage se ralliaient contre lui à la moindre occasion! Mokona, sa mère, ce chat... Et même Rukia!

Il n'oublierait jamais le fameux jour de son anniversaire...

Où la petite shinigami avait fait mine de vouloir faire un portrait de lui, il n'avait jamais autant souffert, des heures et des heures, assit le dos droit... Alors que Rukia ne levait la tête que tous les trois quart d'heure... Au bout d'un moment, il avait été stupéfait de la voir piquer du nez! Tout ça dans le but de le retenir, alors qu'ils lui préparaient une petite fête. Il avait été atterré en voyant le comité qui s'y trouvait... Et avait eut du mal à l'accepter. Depuis la mort d'Hisana, il ne fêtait plus cet événement. Seul point positif, il avait reçut de la main de sa sœur le fameux dessin de lui.

Un mince sourire étira rêveusement ses lèvres en songeant à Rukia. Il ouvrit un œil en se redressant, il n'avait aucune nouvelle d'elle. L'inquiétude revint.

-Byakuya-sama.

Elle toqua de nouveau, il fusilla la porte et se replongea dans l'eau.

Il en était sûr elle restait à l'abri, dans l'ombre à l'épier afin de pouvoir interrompre le moindre contact entre eux. C'était humainement impossible une pareille performance! Bien qu'elle ne les ait jamais surprit dans une position aussi indécente que celle de la semaine dernière... Son intendante commençait à ronger purement et simplement le peu de patience qu'il pouvait lui rester, surtout avec ce fameux sourire qu'elle ne quittait jamais en lui parlant.

La porte coulissa, il ne réagit pas, Mokona l'avait après tout lavé, habillé et paré depuis sa plus tendre enfance... Et elle ne manquerait pas de lui tirer l'oreille pour le faire sortir du bain. Il soupira... Puis posa les mains sur le bord pour en sortir, il lui tourna dos alors qu'elle posait sur ses épaules l'immense peignoir. Aussi loin que le porte sa mémoire, Mokona l'utilisait toujours lorsqu'elle le tirait du bain et à chaque fois il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sceptique. A qui pouvait bien appartenir ce monstre. Les Kuchiki n'avaient pas un tel gabarit pourtant.

Par habitude, le brun alla s'installer devant le miroir alors qu'elle passait derrière lui pour lui sécher les cheveux et commencer à les tresser. L'heure conventionnelle pour une simple réception n'était pas respectée, et pour cause cela avait surtout pour but d'intégrer une fois de plus les capitaines au tableau. Le Kuchiki allait faire l'annonce officielle...

Il tiqua un peu alors qu'elle tirait un peu plus que d'habitude les mèches pour les fixer. Se demandant comment il allait gérer la situation, il en avait des brûlures d'estomac.

* Premier salon du manoir Kuchiki, aile centrale *

Le capitaine de la 10éme en scrutant les personnes présentes dans la pièce, avait comme une impression de déjà vue...

Ukitake Jûchirô lui fit un signe de la main des plus enthousiastes lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, ce qui ne manqua pas lui donner l'envie incommensurable de rebrousser chemin. Affaler dans des coussins à côté de lui, Kyôraku leva sa coupole. C'était la deuxième fois de son existence qu'il était convié cordialement au manoir Kuchiki... Que pouvait bien mijoter le noble, surtout qu'on parlait partout dans le Seireitei et même au sein de la 4éme division où il avait été retenu un certain temps par Unohana, du fait que les bans se faisaient trop attendre. Pour sa part Toshiro ne comprenait pas, ni ne concevait qu'il puisse être invité à un événement aussi personnel. Après tout Kuchiki-taïcho ne mêlait jamais avec professionnalisme le travail et les choses personnelles!

Alors pourquoi diable les gens s'attendaient-ils à recevoir à tout moment un petit carton bleu écrit de la main du noble.

Il avait d'autre chose à faire, comme retenir Rangiku d'organiser une beuverie dans son bureau, ou bien de cacher les dossiers sous le tapis, ou encore d'aller dépenser une fortune -donner pour l'entretient- dans les magasins pour acheter des rideaux hideux pour son bureau. Sa fukutaïcho avait le mérite de le mettre sur les nerfs en permanence, il n'arrivait pas à quitter son poste en la laissant derrière lui. Après l'avoir retrouvée dans une tenue des plus douteuse et contestable en compagnie de Shuhei, et Kira, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de louer Dieu lorsqu'il retrouvait tous les matins son bureau intact.

Sauf la fois où il avait eut la surprise incommensurable de retrouver en petite tenue sa subordonnée roulée en boule sous le bureau. Après avoir identifier que le coupable des ronflements n'était pas une machine infernale. Matsumoto l'éreintait et l'occupait à la fois. Il tiqua en voyant Mayuri prendre des notes dans le coin. Comme la première fois, le petit comité était plutôt restreint... (Même Yamamoto n'était pas à l'heure?!O.o)

Tapant d'une façon fort aguicheuse- pour une femme- sur son coussin Kyôraku lui fit un clin d'œil pour l'inviter à les rejoindre, il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix en réalité. Entre le capitaine aux fleurs, le psychopathe au bonbon, le malade mental qu'était Mayuri et les sourire de démon des abysses d'Unohana. Il se rangea aux cotés des deux capitaines qui ne se quittaient plus, non loin de la femme.

-Hitsugaya-saaan! Comme c'est gentil à vous de nous rejoindre!

Gloussa Kyôraku en se resservant une coupole, inutile de se leurrer, il n'était pas vraiment ivre mais se faisait un plaisir de faire semblant de l'être... L'autre capitaine aux cheveux blanc écarta de lui la bouteille.

-Ça suffit voyons, les festivités n'ont même pas commencé Shunsui!

-Mais j'ai soif!

Se plaignit celui-ci en jetant un regard triste à la bouteille dont on venait de le séparer.

-Je n'arrive même pas à croire que tu ais osé demander à boire dès ton arrivé..

Fit Ukitake un peu piqué de la tenue cavalière du brun.

-On est entre nous 'shiro-kun!

Le capitaine de la 8éme savoura les couleurs qui montèrent aux joues de son ami, sachant que Juushiro n'appréciait vraiment pas qu'il l'appel ainsi en public. Toshiro lui jeta un coup d'œil perplexe, il ne semblait pas dans son assiette.

-Ne fait pas cette tête! Promit je garde ton petit nom rien que pour toi, j'avais pensé le surnommé 'shishi-kun!

Le propriétaire de Hyorinmaru leva un sourcil durant de longues minutes.. Jusqu'à ce que Kyôraku ne lui fasse un large sourire.

-N'est ce pas 'shishi-kun!

A l'opposé d'Ukitake, Toshiro devint livide.

-Bois jusqu'à en mourir!

Ukitake lui tapa dans le ventre en lui rendant la bouteille, marmonnant furieux. Kyôraku embrassa de son regard son amant de toujours.

-Saké, saké-saaaaan! Nul ne me comprend mieux que toi!

Toshiro laissa filtrer une aura polaire alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

-C'est moi ou il fait un peu plus froid? Pas grave, je vais fermer la fenêtre.

Si Kyôraku se permettait cette attitude si peu conventionnelle, c'est qu'il était presque un membres intégré du clan, à l'opposé de Byakuya qui ne paraissait que dans les cérémonies les plus officielles, il ne négligeait pas autant son statut et était plutôt apprécié. Il se leva, les laissant seul.

-Je vous prie de ne pas trop lui tenir rigueur de son comportement, il aime scandaliser son entourage.

La remarque de Jûshirô le fit se tourner vers lui. Le fleuriste ne tarda pas revenir et à s'affaler.

-Je m'ennuie! Et pourquoi ce sans cœur de Bya-san ne m'a pas permit d'emmener ma Nanao-chan! Sans elle je bois à en mourir! Se lamenta t-il.

-Alors meurt en silence!

Coupa froidement son meilleur ami auquel il jeta un coup d'œil sous cape, avant d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire de renard.

-Toshiro-kun voulez vous que je vous parle de Shiro-kun? Pour meubler et faire passer le temps.

Un regard noir du blanc le fit se redresser.

-Ça va, ça va je plaisantais! Tss, il suffit qu'il soit là pour que tu fasses tout un plat!

Bouda Kyôraku alors que Jûshirô se paraît d'un cramoisi douloureux, il allait tuer le brun.

-Veux-tu que je te serve une autre coupole?

Fit-il affablement, avec un sourire digne d'Unohana que Kyôraku ne vit pas.

-Oh oui, pourquoi pas!

Coincé entre ce duo des plus étranges, Hitsugaya ferma les yeux se demandant à quel moment il pourrait s'éclipser raisonnablement.

-YOSH!

Elle s'affala sans la moindre tenue auprès des deux hommes.

-Yoruichi-kun! S'illumina Kyôraku.

-Yoruichi-sama. S'inclina Ukitake.

Toshiro s'inclina à son tour respectueux... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne lui ébouriffe les cheveux!

-Alors? Comment va? Des nouvelles?

Elle attrapa le plat contenant des petits fours à leurs portées et se mit à le dévorer, parlant entre deux bouchées.

-Noooon!... Se lamenta de nouveau le capitaine de la 8éme.

- …. Rien de rien! Et dire que je n'ai même pas ma Nanao-chan pour me soutenir dans cette épreuve!

-A qui le dis-tu! Soi Fong a refusé de m'accompagner sous prétexte qu'il y aurait du grabuge...

-Tu as reçu une invitation pour elle?

Demanda Kyôraku en se redressant plein d'espoir, elle fit non de la tête avant de la baisser tout autant accablé que lui.

-Si j'avais eut cette invitation j'aurais eut une petite chance de la convaincre... Marmonna déçu le chat.

-Tss... A bien y réfléchir, même si j'avais eut cette invitation elle ne serait pas venu... Compléta à son tour Kyôraku, partageant sa peine.

-Nos subordonnées sont des sans cœurs! Clama Yoruichi.

-Tu as parfaitement raison, Yoruichi! Buvons à ces ingrats!

Elle prit la coupole qu'elle but cul sec avant d'éclater de rire et de passer un bras autour de l'épaule de son nouveau larrons.

-Elles ne savent pas ce qu'elles perdent!

Il acquiesça à la remarque du chat. Pour la première fois de leurs vies, Ukitake et Toshiro échangèrent un regard de complicité, celui que l'on garde dans l'adversité.

********

La bouteille de saké vide roula à leurs pieds, allant rejoindre leurs trois consœurs.

L'alcool est fédérateur dit-on et pour cause, même Toshiro tendait à cet instant précis l'oreille à ce que baragouinait Ukitake. Il faisait part, une fois n'est pas coutumes, de ce qu'il avait vu. Toshiro ne se rappelait même pas quand le sujet avait dérivé sur les dernières nouvelles les plus aberrantes du Gotei. Le malade exposait le fruit de sa dernière découverte, la 13éme était chargée de l'archivage comme tout le monde le sait, mais il avait reçu un document assez étrange de la 9éme écrit en un dialecte qu'il n'arrivait pas à classifier...

Et quelle ne fut sa surprise de découvrir, en allant demander des explications...

Toshiro qui ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre perdit des couleurs, les yeux de Yoruichi se mirent à briller, Kyôraku roula sur le dos en se tapant le ventre.

-Non, non! Moi j'ai la meilleure du siècle! Figurez vous, que l'autre fois à la réception, vous savez la dernière fois où 'shiro-kun a fait un malaise et que cette furie d'Unohana ma renvoyé comme le dernier des mal propre!

Reprit Kyôraku échauffé.

-Et bien, il y avait une «activité» suspecte de reiatsu dans le manoir.

Fit-il en levant le doigt et en baissant la voix.

-Non! Coupa Yoruichi pour le plaisir de le couper.

-Si! Reprit-il heureux de trouver un auditoire.

-Alors comme le capitaine compétent que je suis...

-Mff!

Ils se tournèrent vers Toshiro qui venait de renifler bruyamment avant de lui faire un fort innocent sourire. Le chat gloussa, Ukitake lui fit un magnifique sourire, Kyôraku fit mine de ne pas relever.

-J'ai décidé de faire un tour...

-Vers les cuisines. Toussota Toshiro, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils du capitaine de la 13éme.

-Pour voir ce qu'il en était et...

-Boire la réserve de saké.

Conclut le petit capitaine alors que Shunsui tiquait et que le reste de la compagnie riait.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver dans le petit capitaine un adversaire, sans se départir une minute de son apparente indifférence Toshiro se moquait ardemment de lui.

-C'est à ce moment...

-Que je me suis noyé dedans?

Interrogea naïvement le capitaine de la 10éme. Ne voilant pas cette fois ci son intervention.

-Il me semble t'avoir aperçut avec Ichigo l'autre fois, tu lui donnais un cours privée de kidô n'est ce pas, comment va t-il depuis l'incident?

Hitsugaya qui venait de porter à ses lèvres la seule tasse de thé du groupe en recracha une partie du contenu en toussant violemment, il hoqueta pour reprendre son souffle. Yoruichi engrangea la remarque et son effet, se demandant ce qui avait put se produire entre ces deux là. Jûshirô tapa dans le dos du malheureux qui essayait de reprendre son souffle. On les avait vues?

*0*

Son sang fit un tour et il devint si rouge que même Mayuri leva les yeux pour rapidement se tourner vers lui en marmonnant alors qu'il notait. -Sujet n° 27: Devient pivoine et s'étrangle facilement suite à une remarque déplacée sans doute. Réaction plutôt violente, voir rapport.

_// lily : XD PTDR ! je-suis-morte-de-rire !!!!!// _

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Conclut tendu Toshiro en le fusillant.

-Oh! Mes yeux m'auraient-ils trompé? Il me semblait qu'il avait quelques difficultés à concentrer sa pression spirituelle... Et qu'une altercation avait éclaté entre vous.

Fit sournoisement le brun en se grattant pensivement la barbe.

-Du toit où je contemplais le ciel on avait l'impression qu'il vous avait prit par le col pour...

*0*

-Sujet n°27: Connaît une brutale baisse de tension artérielle qui se caractérise par une perte progressive de couleur. Continua Mayuri.

*0*

-Pour? Demanda avide Yoruichi pendu à ses lèvres.

-Vos yeux vous on trompé!

Coupa net Toshiro, de plus en plus mal. Il se leva brutalement.

-Qui a t-il, quelque chose ne va pas?

Demande cette fois-ci vraiment inquiet Kyôraku conscient de vendre un peu trop la mèche.

-J'ai besoin de me rafraîchir.

Il se dirigea vers une porte attenante, Ukitake suivit sa silhouette du regard.

*0*

-Sujet n° 27: Bat en retraite stratégique, s'agirait-il d'une défaite? Voir réaction futur lors des réunions de capitaines. Conclut Mayuri avant de retourner à son premier sujet d'observation.

-Sujet n° 1: Viens de se servir un verre de cocktail et semble démunit, reste à l'écart des autres sujets, voir quel rapport elle établit et avec qui.

-Comment allez vous Mayuri-taïcho?

L'homme tressaillit en tiquant son sujet venait de lui adresser la parole, il la fixa froidement, avant de continuer à noter.

-Sujet n°1: Très perspicace. Trop.

Il grimaça un sourire à Unohana avant de ranger son stylo, se jurant de noter le moindre de ses mouvements.

*0*

-Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as vu. Fit Ukitake froidement.

-Personne n'a à le savoir, à l'avenir garde ce genre de réflexion.

Il croisa les bras redevenant sérieux. Yoruichi soupira déçue.

-Alors sinon, qu'as tu découvert à propos dans les couloirs du manoir?

Passant l'incident avec le petit capitaine il retrouva son sourire de renard avant de lâcher le morceau.

* * *

Byakuya prit une profonde respiration avant d'ouvrir la porte. Tendu il s'avança dans l'assistance qui se résumait actuellement aux différents capitaines du Gotei 13. Yamamoto se tenait un peu à l'écart sur un siège. Non loin, Mayuri lui fit l'honneur de lui jeter un coup d'œil il fut rassuré de voir qu'il n'avait pas remit son attirail. Unohana tenait compagnie à Hinamori qui venait d'alpaguer une nouvelle fois le renard. Kira et Shuhei se tenaient un peu à l'écart, mais il ne porta pas attention à ce fait habituel. Ce qui l'alarma le plus fut de découvrir Kyôraku, Ukitake et Yoruichi lui jetant des regards perçants.

-Oï! Byakuya!

Il tiqua en entendant l'appellation. Faisant preuve de sa ponctualité légendaire, le Kurosaki arrivait enfin, accompagné comme la dernière fois du capitaine de la 11éme qui ne manqua pas lui jeter de toute sa hauteur un regard condescendant digne d'un noble. Cette fois ci, Ichigo avait bien fait attention de laisser derrière lui son uniforme. Le noble masqua de justesse sa surprise de le voir dans cet accoutrement.

-Byakuya-saaaaaaaaaaan!

Minauda Yoruichi en se levant d'un bond, avant d'apparaître en un shunpô devant lui et de l'attraper par le bras pour le tirer vers son petit groupe. Elle l'obligea à s'installer devant ses aînés qui eux aussi souriaient comme si on venait de leur vendre à un prix dérisoire les clés ouvrant les portes d'or du jardin d'Éden. Les capitaines ne se formalisèrent pas le moins du monde.

-Alors tu vas enfin officialiser le tout! Quel courage!

Applaudit le chat, ce qui lui donna des sueurs froides. Ils les scrutaient avec méfiance. Tout d'un coup Yoruichi lui donna un coup de coude.

-Allez! Pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat! On sait!

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, ce qui est à marquer dans les annales! Les prunelles du brun les jaugèrent... Était-ce possible?

-C'est Kyôraku qui t'a vendu! Fit le chat en souriant.

Celui-ci avait atteint le stade d'ébriété où il pouvait assumer tout et n'importe quoi!

...

Sauf embrasser Mayuri parce qu'il y avait tout de même des limites. La situation dans laquelle il avait trouvé les deux hommes ne laissait pas la place à beaucoup plus d'interprétation.

-Je suis heureuse que tu ais enfin arrêté ton choix! Bya-san!

Bon, c'était un poids en moins, que ses aînés ne semblent pas le juger trop durement avait le mérite de le soulager. Il n'avait pas besoin d'essuyer leurs mépris. Il scruta l'assistance restante.

-C'est un très bon partie! Quand allez vous fixez la date Renji et toi?

C'était assez étrange d'entendre une telle question, personne jusqu'ici ne lui avait demandé.

-Je veux être présente! En petit comité cela sera vraiment touchant! Et ne me dit pas non! La coupa t-elle d'office.

-Yoruichi-sama! Laissez-lui au moins le temps de respirer! Reprit Ukitake lui aussi dépassé.

-Il n'y a pas à lésiner! C'est dit! Quelque chose de discret comme tu l'as toujours souhaité, avec quelques intimes et des amis. N'est ce pas Byakuya-boy? Rigola Yoruichi.

Il ne releva pas la familiarité et à leur grande surprise se leva. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Le silence se fit, alors qu'il scrutait l'assistance.

-J'ai fait prévaloir auprès du Conseil du clan, mon droit à l'himitsusuki.

La révélation ne troubla pas le silence. Avec un timing effrayant car chronométré par Mokona, la porte s'ouvrit sur le roux. Si il avait put, il serait partit en courant, voilà presque une semaine et demie qu'il essuyait les railleries de toute la plus haute classe noble du Seireitei sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit. Et tout d'un coup il avait devant lui des regards de tous les jours, de personne si proches de lui qu'il se sacrifierait pour eux. Shuhei, Kira, Hinamori, Ichigo...

La tasse que venait de prendre Ichigo assoiffé lui échappa dans un bruit de vaisselle cacophonique. La mâchoire d'Hinamori ne fonctionnait plus, et on pouvait voir le fond de sa gorge. Kira qui s'écartait pour laisser s'asseoir son aîné trébucha et tomba de tout son long très loin du siège. Shuhei pour lequel le blond s'était écarté trébucha sur lui, et se rattrapa de justesse au meuble en renversant le plateau de petit four. Komamura qui jugeait l'assistance de toute sa hauteur éclata de rire avant de brutalement mettre les mains devant son museau et de se tourner en heurtant au passage la table sur laquelle la montagne de petit four s'effondra. Kenpachi leur jeta un regard morne, passant du Kuchiki au roux, puis du roux au Kuchiki avant de soupirer audiblement.

-Quel gâchis!

Yamamoto illumina la pièce de son sourire. Unohana dévisageait le couple avec effarement. Toshiro qui venait de revenir à l'entrée du noble, ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez en songeant que Matsumoto allait le harceler pour qu'il décrive comment était le roux.

*0*

Mayuri jeta un regard inexpressif, puis se mit à marmonner en notant.

-Sujet n° 6: Semble avoir certain trouble profond, fait preuve d'illogisme flagrant. Aurait développé un lien inutile avec le …

Il scruta Renji ne se rappelant plus le numéro qu'il lui avait donné, il poursuivit.

-Revoir avec Nemu le code de classification et aussi à la baisse les critères d'intérêt.

Il poursuivit sa première phrase.

-Semble avoir développé un lien avec le déchet n° 45.

*0*

Renji s'avança le plus normalement possible rejoignant le noble qui n'avait pas bougé, une fois à sa hauteur ceux qui n'y croyaient pas encore se firent à l'évidence. Le noble ne plaisantait pas.

-Je présente officiellement aux membres du Gotei... Mon némésis.

Une onde d'incompréhension parcourut l'assistance, Renji sentit le sol s'ouvrir sous lui. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal. Par un réflexe malencontreux il serra son kimono, devenant un peu pâle et baissant les yeux.

-C'est quoi ce délire!

Le chef de clan tiqua, le Kurosaki encore sous le choc n'avait pas pensé à baisser le niveau de ses cordes vocales.

-Depuis quand on accepte les mariages gay?! Et puis il fait quoi là, Renji?!

Ichigo avait l'impression d'être le seul à être choqué. Il jeta des regards autour de lui, cherchant une réponse.

-T'es vraiment qu'un con finit Kurosaki!

Byakuya pâlit à son tour alors que le Abaraï interpellait le shinigami remplaçant.

-Qui tu traite de con, abruti!

Autant vous dire à quel niveau planait leur discussion philosophique.

-Si t'es pas content ta qu'à rentrer chez toi! Sinon ferme là au lieu de sortir des âneries!

-Mais c'est quoi ton délire?

Ichigo piqué s'avança vers lui, personne ne songea à arrêter le vizard.

-J'veux juste qu'on m'explique! Argua énervé l'orangé.

-Qu'est ce tu comprends pas?! T'as du vent à la place du cerveau ma parole!

Cette remarque au combien perspicace, fit rougir violemment son cadet.

-Attend un peu voir qui à du vent à la place du cerveau, espèce de singe! Pauvre primate écervelé! Imbécile heureux!

Dans l'assistance, la déconcertation collective était revenu à la mode.

-C'est moi le singe alors que tu comprends pas une évidence!?

-Ah ouais! Laquelle? Que t'es profondément stupide? Ça j'avais capté merci!

-Non! Abruti! Que j'allais me marier! Alors à l'avenir ferme là si c'est pour rien dire!

Inutile de dire que Renji et Ichigo avaient développé un moyen de communication assez spécial qui consistait à se brailler dessus d'un bout à l'autre de la même pièce dans le but de se faire entendre. Et que pour le coup, le rouge fut heureux de clouer le claper de son cadet.

La joue du brun était gentiment secoué d'un tic nerveux, son estomac dont les brûlures commençaient tout juste à se calmer se tordit impitoyablement devant cet étalage de profonde bêtise. Ses yeux brillèrent des flammes de l'homicide, alors qu'il les plissait, l'aura pesante du Kuchiki tomba sur l'assistance. Renji se raidit net, prenant enfin conscience de ce qu'il avait fait. Insulter un invité – en l'occurrence le Kurosaki- au vue de tous et sans la moindre retenu, avec le Kuchiki à moins de trois pas de lui. Bel exemple de civilité dans doute...

Yamamoto continua de glousser en tirant sa barbe. Le moral de Renji qui n'était pas déjà au beau fixe en entrant se crasha définitivement. Il mit de longues minutes avant de se tourner lentement vers le brun, dont le silence d'une éloquence ahurissante lui creva les poumons.

«_Le protocole Renji, le protocole!»_

A cet instant précis, il envoyait au diable le protocole! Merde! Il n'allait pas laisser cet imbécile d'Ichigo foutre en l'air ce qu'il voulait bâtir avec le brun!

«_Parce que lui mettre la honte devant tous les capitaines c'est vraiment mieux?»_

Un: « Désolé», n'allait pas le sauver. C'est un peu peiné qu'ils virent le pauvre roux se déconfire net. Yamamoto sauva un peu l'atmosphère en commençant à taper des mains afin d'applaudir le nouveau couple, ce geste fut reprit par le reste des capitaines présent.

«_Bravo! Bravo Renji! Tu viens de lui prouver à quel point il peut compter sur toi! Tu es bien la pire chose qui lui soit arrivé! Non mais quel idiot de brailler!»_

Il ne savait plus où se mettre, Mokona derrière la porte venait de se cogner le front de toute sa force pour se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas fait une telle chose. Le chef de clan fit la chose qu'il savait faire le mieux, c'est à dire se dirigea noblement vers sa place, dépassant son cadet qu'il laissa planté là. Kyôraku siffla.

-Pauvre petit... Il va lui faire voir la misère pour ça.

Ukitake n'arrivait pas à effacer son sourire.

-N'empêche c'est une assez belle déclaration, non?

-Je suis sûr aussi que Senbonzakura va vouloir déclamer sa passion au Abaraï après ça.

Reprit Kyôraku en se resservant une coupole qu'il leva vers le Kuchiki qui ne manqua pas tiqué. Cet ivrogne ne manquait jamais une occasion pour venir vider la réserve de saké du manoir à la moindre cérémonie. Alors qu'il se retenait de le fusiller du regard, il vit Kira, Hinamori et Hisagi s'avancer vers le roux. Renji relâcha faiblement son souffle, démoralisé au possible. Il releva la tête en voyant Hinamori lui prendre la main.

-Je... Je suis heureuse pour toi.

Fit-elle, les joues un peu roses. Kira lui donna une claque dans le dos.

-C'est ce qu'on appel un revirement de situation mon bonhomme!

Shuhei lui fit un petit signe de la tête comme pour lui dire bonjour, quoique fort troublé. Byakuya fut un peu surprit, alors qu'il relevait un sourcil face à lui.

- Félicitations, Byakuya.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Kurosaki soit le premier à se diriger vers lui. Mortellement sérieux, Ichigo fronçait les sourcils un peu plus que d'habitude.

-Kurosaki. Il inclina la tête.

* * *

La soirée aurait pût être bien pire songea froidement Renji en fermant les yeux, un goût amer dans la gorge. Les convives nobles étaient arrivés, et il s'était retrouvé de nouveau dans ce rôle de façade qui avait frappé et mortifié ses amis. Mokona le regarda se rouler sur le flanc et serrer les poings, soupirant elle aussi de découragement. Voir le Abaraï perdre son moral était assez déstabilisant. Encore trop impulsif, trop naïf, il avait fait une bourde monumentale. Les reproches du noble ne l'avaient pas beaucoup aidé, en effet, Renji sous tension avait du mal à contenir son reiatsu ce qui avait tapé sur les nerfs du brun jusqu'à ce qu'il se retire de la réception. Renji sur les talons, il n'avait pas manqué lui faire sentir qu'il ferait mieux de se ressaisir car il ne comptait pas devoir essuyer un autre plâtre de cette envergure.

«-_Et pour l'amour du ciel Abaraï! Je ne veux plus baigner dans ton reiatsu comme dans une mare boueuse! Alors reste à l'écart le temps de reprendre tes esprits._»

Byakuya en avait suffisamment à faire avec sa propre personne pour devoir gérer le malaise de son cadet en surplus. Lorsque Mokona toqua à la porte du roux ce matin là, elle comptait le réveiller mais surement pas le trouver en train de finir de s'habiller. Il releva son attention sur elle alors qu'elle tenait le plateau de son petit déjeuner. L'intendante fut frappée de voir l'aspect sérieux du Abaraï..

-Il ne fallait pas vous donner tant de mal Mokona-sama!

Renji se frotta la nuque en souriant, puis lui prit par réflexe le plateau des mains qu'il alla poser sur la table.

-Ce n'est rien... Laissez le plateau, une servante viendra desservir plus tard.

-Bien, merci.

Elle referma la porte, fronçant les sourcils. Elle détestait ce regard mort.

* * *

Tous les séparaient. Renji avait l'impression qu'une part, en lui venait de s'éteindre sous une chope opaque. Ce jeu auquel lui et le Kuchiki jouaient était dangereux et encore plus douloureux.

Tout ces moments intime qu'il avait le plaisir de partager avec lui semblaient de plus en plus vivace et intense qu'il mettait en relief dans sa conscience qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble. Plus son corps faisait écho et suppliait après son aîné, plus les faits et les événements montrant la différence de leurs mondes s'amoncelaient. Il venait à redouter les instants volé qu'ils avaient et qui le déroutait jusqu'à le rendre ivre. C'était si dur de devoir gérer ses émotions, alors que la minute d'après le noble lui laissait ressentir la différence qui le déchirait de l'intérieur.

Renji n'y arrivait pas... Il ne pouvait pas... C'était au dessus de ses forces. L'effet yoyo que le noble avait sur lui commençait à le ronger. Cette attraction et cette répulsion douloureuse lui donnait le tournis, le plongeait dans une profonde hébétude.

Le jeu lui brûlait l'âme de la flamme incandescente du désir et de la souffrance profonde.

Il n'arrivait pas à avoir de demi mesure avec le brun, il n'arrivait pas à tenir ce masque qu'il voulait lui donner, il avait la sensation de se débattre avec autant de véhémence qu'un pendu au bout de sa corde.

Cela venait de lui, il en avait que trop conscience. Ces sentiments qui lui tordaient les entrailles étaient aussi démesurés qu'ils étaient stupides. C'était comme si son âme se déchirait pour se fondre à la mesure du Kuchiki, tout en sachant que son corps ne le supporterait pas. Effet boomerang des transfusions de reiatsu qu'il lui avait fait, il sentait la dépendance lui ronger le sang au même rythme que la raison. Mais le noble n'y pouvait rien. Il n'avait pas le droit d'exiger de lui quoique ce soit. Après tout... Ce jour là, Byakuya ne lui avait pas dit : sauve-moi. C'était par pure égoïsme qu'il l'avait retenu contre lui.

* * *

-Renji! Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues?! Demanda froidement le Kuchiki, les fluctuations du roux lui hérissait le corps de chair de poule. Celui-ci tressaillit agacé.

-Je ne fais rien, c'est vous. Byakuya venait de faire claquer la porte en entrant.

- Que veux-tu dire par là?

Le roux soupira en fronçant un sourcil tentant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Byakuya était un peu déconcerté d'être en froid avec son subordonné, mais il n'apprécia pas le moins du monde qu'il refuse de lui répondre.

-Renji?

Agacé son cadet attrapa un chapelet qu'il enroula et attacha ses cheveux en un haut chignon.

-Ça va maintenant!? Demanda le roux en lui jetant un regard énervé.

-Change immédiatement de ton! Le Kuchiki s'avança.

-Je t'ai posé une question me semble t-il?

-Et je vous ai répondu.

Fit le roux, il avait l'impression que son cœur bataillait pour jaillir hors de sa poitrine. La tension devint presque électrique entre eux, si Mokona avait pénétré la pièce elle aurait suffoqué tant la densité de la pression devenait lourde entre les deux hommes. Selon Byakuya, Renji ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, il n'avait rien à redire. Quant au roux, il ne savait plus trop comment gérer sa propre instabilité.

-Je ne me répèterai pas.

Prenant sur lui, son cadet releva enfin totalement la tête pour lui faire face. Le brun ne pouvait pas ne pas ressentir...

- C'est...

Le mot trembla, comme s'il avait peur que ce qu'il tentait de fuir ne l'écrase en l'énonçant.

- La dépendance.

Le regard de Renji se troubla, s'opacifia presque alors qu'il inspirait l'air ambiant. Dire que le noble tombait de haut serait un euphémisme, cette nouvelle le laissa muet d'incompréhension. Que voulait-il dire par là.

- De quoi s'agit-il?

Demanda t-il de but en blanc, Renji ferma les yeux en essayant de se concentrer. Il pouvait voir derrière ses paupières le brun debout, il avait une conscience douloureuse de sa présence.

-Pourquoi ton reiatsu fluctue autant?! Demanda tendu le chef de clan.

-Je vous l'ai dis, ce n'est pas moi! Renji serra les poings en soupirant.

-Ça vient de vous.

Le roux se leva brutalement pour ouvrir la fenêtre, s'éloigner de lui, faire tout son possible pour échapper à cet étau.

-Renji!

La voix claqua, Byakuya ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi il était si tendu, ce doutant que la tension du roux influait son comportement. Renji devait arrêter de suite, sinon il n'était pas sûr de la finalité de ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que ce n'est pas moi! Clama le roux.

- Alors qu'est ce que c'est?!

- C'est vous! Ça vient de vous! Vous n'arrêtez pas d'essayer de me faire écho!

Il l'avait dit, que le Kuchiki se débrouille avec. Le brun s'arrêta net. Il en était malade presque, le roux sentit son corps trembler de colère, lui et le brun étaient...

- Explique-moi.

Byakuya avait presque murmuré.

- Que veux-tu dire par écho.

- Vous... La vision du roux se troubla de nouveau.

- Ce n'est rien, ça va finir par passer... Il vaut mieux que je m'éloigne quelques heures. Ce qui ne répondait pas à sa requête.

- Je ne suis absolument pas disposé à te laisser partir ainsi.

Fit un peu énervé son aîné.

- Pas avant que tu n'ais éclaircit ce qui m'arrive. Qu'entends-tu par dépendance et écho?

Comme par réflexe, le roux se referma un peu.

- Que voulez vous savoir de plus? Je vous ai dit ce que c'était...

La tension faisait plier les nerfs du Abaraï.

- C'est vous...

Il soupira vaincu.

- Votre reiatsu cherche à entrer en résonance avec le mien. Il m'appelle, c'est ça l'écho.

Le Kuchiki n'arrivait pas à comprendre voyant que le brun attendait la suite il grinça des dents.

- Vous êtes instable, votre pression spirituelle cherche à s'assimiler à la mienne.

Byakuya sentit un début de vertige le prendre à cause de l'énervement.

- Mais ne m'as tu pas dis que nous étions parfaitement opposé, comment diable se fait-il que je tente de m'assimiler à mon stricte contraire?!

- C'est dû à la dépendance.

Conclut le roux.

- De quelle dépendance parles-tu? De quoi suis-je dépendant au point de ne pouvoir respirer!

Le roux pâlit violemment.

- De...

- Parle!

- De...

- Renji!

- De moi.

Durant de longues minutes le capitaine de la 6éme garda les yeux fermés, puis il les rouvrit pour poser ses prunelles sur son cadet.

- Toi...

Un simple murmure, une simple vérité énoncée. Le silence s'imposa, puis le roux baissa les yeux.

- C'est... Depuis que je vous ai transfusé. Il ne voulait pas le croire.

- Votre reiatsu tente de rentrer en résonance avec moi comme si nous avions le même pilier. ( voir Chapitre 19 pour explication)

- J'ai provoqué une symbiose. Poursuivit Renji.

- J'ai beau être différent, c'est comme si nos reiatsu faisaient tout pour se calquer l'un l'autre depuis.

Marmonna le roux, sans être certain que son aîné ne le comprenne.

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi est ce si...

Il avait eut l'impression insupportable d'être écrasé par la présence non loin du roux. La veille il avait reprit vertement son cadet parce qu'il avait eut le sentiment net de ne pas pouvoir séparer leurs émotions à cause de leurs proximité. Mais lorsqu'il s'était installé derrière son bureau, il avait frémit durant de longues minutes.

- Prenant... Finit-il par lâcher à contre cœur. Renji le dévisagea.

-Je... Il vaut mieux...

Se séparer, aller assez loin pour ne plus ressentir cette présence, tenter d'oublier cette envie viscérale. Mais le Kuchiki n'était absolument pas décidé à le laisser filer. Sûrement pas alors qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait ainsi, ni comment gérer la situation. Quelque part une onde remonta du plus profond de sa chair.

-Tu n'iras nulle part.

Coupa froidement son supérieur en s'avançant, l'arrêtant dans son geste. Les quelques pas qu'il fit vers lui le déroutèrent. Le brun voulait regarder en face la réalité, comprendre, gérer même s'il devait sûrement subir.

-Renji...

La façon dont son prénom franchit les lèvres de son aîné fit remonter un frisson dans son dos, cela tenait à la fois de l'interrogation et de la conviction. Le roux recula imperceptiblement, plus il restait proche plus le lien devenait étouffant. Alors Renji avait réellement décidé de le laisser affronter seul cette situation. Byakuya inspira pour se calmer, le brun baissa les yeux, sentant la colère s'ajouter à ce sentiment d'oppression insupportable. Le roux se redressa en voyant son supérieur finir de franchir la distance, puisque Renji ne voulait pas l'aider... Il attendrait. Le noble qui avait décidé d'aller s'asseoir à la place que venait de quitter le Abaraï, se laissa presque tomber dans le siège. Les quelques mètres qu'il avait parcourut lui avait donné un vertige. Le Kuchiki posa les mains sur la table, dérouté alors qu'un début de fébrilité faisait pulser à un rythme irrégulier le sang dans ses veines.

-Taï..

Le mot passa incertain les lèvres de Renji, lui aussi se sentait un peu étourdi. Le bruit de pas dans son dos le fit se redresser instinctivement, son estomac se noua si brutalement qu'il en eut le souffle coupé, il porta la main à ses lèvres, serrant l'autre. La main qui se posa sur son épaule le fit se tourner vers le roux, il plissa les yeux en relevant son regard sur lui. Avant qu'il est le temps de songer à réagir, le Abaraï serra les doigts sur sa nuque, l'obligeant à basculer un peu la tête en arrière, son corps se hérissa d'un frisson profond lorsqu'il se pencha sur lui. Le noble recula par réflexe, il tiqua en sentant l'autre main de Renji venir l'obliger à lui faire face en lui tenant le menton.

Le front du roux vint se poser contre le sien. La sueur froide qui lui coula le long du dos le fit trembler, la jointure du poignet du chef de clan pâlit. Son cœur marqua un arrêt dans sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, un souffle court et haché passa ses lèvres. Le noble sentit le sol chercher à se dérober...

...

Puis la chaleur lui brûla la peau, se fut comme une bouffée. Son cœur repartit avec force, son souffle se fit plus profond, son corps se détendit si brutalement qu'il se sentit hébété. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que le roux venait de lui faire, mais il venait de le soulager. Sa main fermée se relâcha, il sentit ses épaules céder alors que la chaleur lui venait aussi de la main qui lui tenait si fermement la nuque. Le chapelet qu'il portait roula sur sa peau, il pouvait sentir le souffle du roux frôler dangereusement ses lèvres. Renji allait-il de nouveau franchir la distance? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais une chose était sûr il n'aimait pas cette latence, cette attente stupide.

-Taïcho?

Le brun tressaillit. Le roux avait donc choisit cette voie. Byakuya sentit la résolution amer lui brûler l'estomac, puisque le roux semblait vouloir absolument réduire la situation à ce fait, il le ferait. Combien de fois lui avait-il dit de ne plus le nommer ainsi? Le Kuchiki ouvrit les yeux et repoussa d'une main son cadet, intérieurement doublement furieux. D'une part car le Abaraï s'acharnait à mettre cette limite entre eux, et d'autre car il se sentait blessé.

-Idiot.

Ne put s'empêcher de lâcher le Kuchiki en se rasseyant correctement. Le mot heurta l'autre. Byakuya jeta un regard sur les dossiers que classait le roux, alors que Renji sentait la corde de sa raison tirer pour céder. Il avait hésité à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'envie lui était montée tellement à la gorge qu'il avait du se mordre la langue. Il avait eut envie de le voir ouvrir les yeux, d'attirer son attention, que le noble lui donne cette permission qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eut de lui. Il fixa le profil de son aîné, sentant la douleur et la souffrance enfler dans sa poitrine. Il savait bien qu'il n'était qu'un idiot. Mais le brun n'avait pas le droit non plus de lui faire pareille chose.

-Taïcho.

Le mot tomba un peu plus froidement de ses lèvres ce qui fit serrer les dents au Kuchiki qui dû se battre avec lui-même pour ne pas se lever et quitter la pièce. Tout, ou plutôt n'importe quoi, il préférait encore la colère du brun plutôt que son ignorance! Qu'il le regarde en face!

-Regardez-moi!

Il tapa sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter le brun qui tentait de se concentrer sur quelque chose. Enfin il leva les yeux sur lui, Renji était assez pâle, il tremblait un peu d'un début de rage. Et maintenant? Le roux scrutait ses prunelles désespérément, à la recherche d'un indice, d'une flamme, de la moindre vague d'émotions, mais il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'elles s'opacifient. Assit en face de lui, Byakuya Kuchiki venait de remettre son masque. Il voyait bien la détresse de son cadet, mais que pouvait-il faire?

-Je...

Le roux serra le poing sur la table.

-Je veux savoir.

Il continuait de le dévisager, sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais percer ainsi son masque.

-Je veux l'entendre.

Renji n'en pouvait plus, sa voix trembla alors que le brun sentait sa propre poitrine se serrer.

-Dites le une bonne fois pour toute.

Il n'aurait rien de lui sans doute, pas même un mot, encore moins un signe.

-J'ai beau savoir que je ne suis qu'un idiot, dites le moi, que je sache qu'il n'y a rien entre nous deux.

Il voulait l'entendre de sa voix froide, il voulait que le brun lui dise clairement ce qu'il n'y aurait jamais, plutôt que de rester dans cette illusion. Était-ce de la colère? Du désespoir? Le silence tomba. Il n'en avait tout simplement pas la force. La porte coulissa, Mokona glissa la tête un peu désappointée. Elle s'arrêta sur cette scène.

-Byakuya-sama?

Le brun se réveilla, alors que le roux finissait de pâlir. Le Kuchiki tourna son attention vers elle.

-Nous... En avons finit.

Le noble fixa le mur sans le voir.

-Tu peux te retirer Abaraï.

Alors ça marche comme ça? Renji se redressa.

-Non.

Le brun fut à peine surprit de ce refus, alors que Mokona fronçait les sourcils.

-Je ne pense pas avoir finit cette discussion.

Poursuivit le roux, usant de la vague de sa colère pour tenter de rester le plus détaché possible. L'intendante attendit l'ordre. Ils furent tous les deux surprit de voir le Abaraï s'éloigner en marchant du bureau.

- Je suis las, Kuchiki Byakuya.

Les mots franchirent ses lèvres après qu'il se soit appuyé contre le bord de la fenêtre. Renji lui fit de nouveau face de l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Je n'aurai pas la force de revenir sur ce sujet.

Il serra le poing.

-Alors dite le moi!

Il avait finit de se débattre, la corde du pendu avait eut raison de sa victime. Renji aurait préféré ne jamais avoir éprouvé le moindre sentiment pour cet homme. Le noble se leva, il n'allait pas céder. Il ne pouvait pas encore répondre clairement au roux.

- Cela suffit.

-ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS MOQUER DE MOI!

Mokona tressaillit, le brun lui jeta un coup d'œil elle acquiesça et referma la porte. Le roux ferma les yeux.

-Dites le que j'arrête...

Il chercha à reprendre son souffle, puis il fixa de nouveau son aîné.

-Que je cesse...

Les mots moururent. La brûlure de la colère fut subitement remplacée par un immense froid.

...

Un sourire amer étira ses lèvres.

- Bien. Un rire sec passa ses lèvres.

- J'ai encore été trop loin.

Il passa la main sur sa nuque, en un geste habituel de gêne. Le noble fut déstabilisé.

- Il faut en finir, allons-y.

Il poussa la porte, Mokona dans la pièce lui fit face. Le Kuchiki fronça les sourcils.

-Je vous l'emprunte pour un certain temps.

L'intendante ne comprit pas sur le coup.

-Taïcho.

Et sans même se retourner le Abaraï se dirigea vers la porte coulissante donnant sur l'extérieur, à peine ouverte il disparût en un shunpô. Byakuya qui venait de le suivre, jeta un coup d'œil à Mokona avant de disparaître à son tour. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que lui voulait son cadet et encore moins d'où il les menait.

*****

Le pas du roux foula l'herbe, il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière par réflexe s'assurant que l'autre le suivait toujours ce qui était le cas. C'était sans doute la dernière formalité à remplir... Les lieux semblaient déserts. Il n'avait pas de temps pour la nostalgie. Le Temple de Fudô se dressa devant eux, immense bâtisse de brique. Pas de clocher. Byakuya avançait en jetant des coups d'œil circonspects aux alentours. Il pouvait sentir la présence d'un certain nombre de personne sans les voir. Une chose était sûre, certains d'entre eux avaient un niveau assez élevé pour être accepter à l'Académie.

-Ne vous arrêtez pas.

Le noble reporta son attention sur lui, alors que Renji se dirigeait vers la grande porte qu'il passa. Selon le protocole aucun noble n'était habilité à entrer ainsi dans les Temple sans y avoir été au préalable invité. Il passa le seuil avec agacement. L'immense bâtisse était surtout une muraille, ils durent marcher un certain temps avant d'atteindre le temple même. Ni lui, ni Renji n'étaient armé. Une lance se planta à moins de vingt centimètre du pied du roux qui ne cilla pas et poursuivit son chemin comme si rien n'était tombé du ciel. Le Kuchiki chercha à identifier d'où venait le tire lorsque une autre se ficha juste devant lui. Il l'évita. L'accueil y était fort chaleureux! Le roux et lui eurent l'occasion d'éviter d'autre projectile de ce type.

Puis deux moines finirent par leur faire face sans que Renji ne semble plus perturbé plus que cela, il passa entre eux et le Kuchiki l'imita. On ne devait vraiment pas s'attendre à ce qu'il revienne par la grande porte. D'autre firent leurs apparitions pour le scruter, ce qui laissa un certain sentiment de malaise au brun.

-Abaraï Renji.

Il stoppa au pied de l'immense escalier sur lequel le surplombait un vieil homme.

-Kagutshi-sama.

Il inclina la tête en signe de refus comme pour repousser cette appelation.

- Il t'attend. Tu n'es pas venu seul... Tu sais qu'il ne peut pas te suivre.

-Il le faudra pourtant.

Il secoua de nouveau la tête en signe de refus.

- Bien... Tu lui expliqueras la chose alors.

Il disparût à la grande surprise du noble. Renji commença l'ascension. Arrivé en haut ils avancèrent dans un long couloir qui les mena dans une autre cour. Pour la première fois depuis leur départ le Abaraï s'arrêta pour l'attendre.

- Ils n'oseront rien contre vous en personne, vous pourrez retrouver votre route sans aucune difficulté. Il n'y a que moi qui les intéresse.

Renji lui fit face.

-Seki-sama ne devrait pas tarder. Il faudra me laisser parler. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel couvert.

-C'est l'heure. Finit-il par annoncer.

Ils avancèrent vers un autre bâtiment, cette fois ci deux gardiens se tenaient de part et d'autre de la porte. Lorsqu'ils la franchirent ils croisèrent le fer comme pour condamner l'issue. Il faisait lourd à l'intérieur malgré le fait que la pièce soit immense. La lumière filtrait à travers de mince meurtrière dans les murs hauts. La voute était tenue par cinq piliers. Au fond, un homme en manteau se tenait en position assise.

S'il n'était pas en face d'eux, le Kuchiki n'aurait pas détecté sa présence. Il ne ressentait strictement rien de lui, durant quelques instants il cru même que ce n'était qu'une statue.

-Elle pleure.

Murmura la voix qui le fit sursauter, Renji continua d'avancer vers lui jusqu'à se retrouver à environs six mètres de lui.

-Elle pleure sur sa stèle. Le roux s'arrêta.

-Mais tu n'es pas venu pour elle n'est ce pas?

L'homme qui parlait sous sa capuche sembla plier en somnolant. Byakuya resta immobile alors que le roux avançait d'un pas.

-N'avance pas! Claqua la voix.

-Tu oses revenir ici!

La capuche retomba sur ses épaules. Les prunelles translucide du Devin le fixèrent, sur son visage des symboles cabalistiques traçait un étrange message, le noble devina avec horreur qu'ils devaient s'étendre sur la moindre parcelle de son corps.

-Qu'attends-tu de moi?

Demanda de nouveau la voix.

-Kaïne-sama.

Le roux se mit à genoux, alors que les yeux de l'aveugle continuaient de fixer désagréablement le brun.

-C'est donc lui. Ce n'était pas une question.

-C'est donc pour cet homme que tu la laisse pleurer seule sur son hôtel.

Byakuya ne pouvait pas voir l'expression du roux d'où il était.

-Tu ne me crains nullement n'est ce pas.

Il inclina doucement la tête.

-Me crois-tu assez aveugle pour ne pas voir ce que tu as fais.

Le roux se redressa.

-Comment veux tu que je ne vois pas pareille abomination? Qu'as-tu à me dire pour telle faute? Comment vas-tu me justifier cette horreur?

Le roux garda le silence.

-Sugisaki ne voulait pas m'entendre. Je lui avais pourtant dis que tu n'apporterais rien de plus au Temple. Ton pilier est ensanglanté du sang d'Ôthel.

Renji se redressa net, il se releva furieux.

-Dois-je défaire ce que tu as fais?

Poursuivit le Devint, il leva doucement la main.

-Ne faîtes pas ça!

Il se rapprocha du brun comme pour faire un rempart de son corps. Byakuya ne comprit pas sur le moment, alors qu'à son entrer il semblait presque inanimé, tout d'un coup un reiatsu dense et violet s'amassa autour de lui.

-Renji?

Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas son katana sur lui. Byakuya vit son cadet défaire son chapelet... Puis tout d'un coup la pression lui tomba sur les épaules, il cru qu'il allait suffoquer. Sa vision se troubla un peu, le brun releva son attention sur l'homme en face d'eux. Il n'avait jamais vue un reiatsu pareille, il s'amassait comme une immense couleuvre autour du corps, il pouvait l'entendre siffler. Pour la seconde fois, il vit Renji s'embraser alors qu'il semblait murmurer une formule à voix basse. L'onde le fit reculer d'un pas, Byakuya releva très vite les yeux son cœur se mit à battre follement, son cadet venait d'ériger un mur fait de pur pression spirituelle auquel c'était heurter un poing de force. Le serpent ondula en sifflant, la main de Renji trembla.

Il ne pensait pas que l'on puisse utiliser ainsi sa pression spirituelle pour un combat. L'homme assit se leva, Renji recula doucement, il jeta un coup d'œil au brun.

-Ne le regardez pas dans les yeux.

Le noble baissa le regard, il sentait l'oppression augmenter de minutes en minutes, de toutes évidence il concentrait sa force pour un nouvel assaut. Le deuxième coup fut deux fois plus violent, même le noble l'avait ressentit, comme un immense coup de massue. Puis brutalement c'était comme si on l'avait prit à la gorge, il porta la main à son cou. La pression spirituelle du roux déferla, l'homme en face heurta le mur du fond. Alors que le brun reprenait son souffle. Il utilisait son reiatsu pour l'étrangler. Il n'y avait pas moyen d'échapper à pareille poigne. Renji plia sous le coup. Il n'avait peut-être pas son zanpakuto mais rien ne l'empêchait d'user d'autre chose.

-Voie de liaison 61 Rikujôrôkô.

Renji sursauta, le Devin fut frappé net, son attention se reporta au noble, immobilisé par cette gaine de pression spirituelle.

-Ne faites pas ça! Kaïne-sama!

Le roux se redressa, il jeta un regard au brun qu'il poussa brutalement, Byakuya manqua tomber, le roux évita de justesse le coup, malgré le fait qu'il soit immobilisé son reiatsu continuait de se mouvoir. Il fallait en ce cas faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus user de celui-ci. Le noble allait en finir lorsque le roux se jeta de nouveau devant lui. L'onde fit flancher une jambe de son cadet. A croire que le roux avait décidé de lui servir de bouclier. Ce qui était le cas. Byakuya l'ignorait mais la seule chose qui empêchait à l'heure actuelle le médium de le briser était sa présence.

Pourquoi s'en prenait-il au noble? Alors que Renji lui avait certifié qu'on ne lui voulait aucun mal. Mais surtout que cherchait-il à défaire?

-Voie de liaison 99 Bankin.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Les minutes s'écoulèrent.

-Taïcho, partez maintenant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Renji.

-Si vous partez il ne vous fera rien.

Il était tout simplement hors de question qu'il laisse le Abaraï avec ce fou furieux.

-Il en est h...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, abasourdi la vague de force le fit se tourner, il ne lui avait fallut que quelques secondes pour briser un tel sort! O.o Les symboles sur sa peau s'étaient embrasés.

-Voie de la destruction...

-NON!

Coupa le roux en se mettant devant lui, le noble le dépassa en un shunpô, il en aurait finit vite si le roux ne s'interposait pas. Il figea net, c'était comme si on venait de le saisir par les entrailles, il écarquilla les yeux. Il ignorait comment mais le reiatsu du Devin... Était entrain d'absorber le sien. Le coup ébranla le médium alors que le roux se postait de nouveau entre lui et le brun.

-Vous devez partir. Les gardiens ont quittés leurs postes.

Les jambes du noble cédèrent, il porta la main à son ventre. Renji fit un geste pour l'aider à se relever la main s'enroula autour de son cou. Byakuya releva le regard vers lui, tout d'un coup les tatouages du roux s'embrasèrent à leurs tour, l'explosion de reiastu le cloua sur place. Renji était méconnaissable. Il brûlait, les flammes semblaient le consumer de l'intérieur. Le Devin heurta de nouveau le mur...

Tout d'un coup se fut l'obscurité totale. Seul Renji était visible. Byakuya chercha du regard l'autre, tentant de le localiser, puis les ténèbres se ramassèrent, se replièrent sur elles même jusqu'à prendre la forme de deux immenses Cobra de part et d'autre du corps debout en face d'eux. Puis ils se confondirent en un seul, le sol trembla, deux piliers s'effondrèrent. Renji ne pourrait jamais encaisser ça!

…

L'explosion fit trembler le sol jusqu'au manoir. Le lourd nuage qui barrait le ciel se creva net, l'eau se déversa.

….

Des piliers qui tenaient la voute il n'en resta qu'un seul, il se mit à craquer de façon lugubre. Les murs aux alentours n'avaient pas cédé mais à certains endroits le sol s'était retourné en de gros blocs. Il haletait, Renji avait les deux mains en avant, dressant un immense mur de pression spirituelle devant eux. Le brun était encore un peu en retrait... Les deux shinigami étaient enveloppé d'une aura bleu nuit. La poussière retomba doucement, le silence était coupé par la respiration erratique du roux. Le Devin resta immobile.

-Croyais-tu que je n'aurais pas vue?

Renji baissa la tête.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi cet homme compte-t-il à ce point pour toi?

Le reiatsu flambait avec une force surprenante, Renji mit un genou au sol comme accablé.

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander pardon. Reprit doucement le médium.

-J'entends d'ici pleurer ton âme.

Le roux serra les poings.

-Cette fusion complète qui lie deux amants dans la mort, tu as osé la prendre pour te lier avec lui.

Fusion complète?

-Cela aurait été si facile si tu m'avais laissé défaire ce lien.

Le bruit de pas résonna, il entra en trombe dans les décombres.

-Sugisaki.

Le brun reconnut le maître du roux. Le moine était livide.

-Tu as maintenant ta réponse, voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas de lui.

Titubant un peu, le médium quitta la place.

-Fais ce que tu as à faire.

********

-Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer.

Byakuya releva la tête vers le roux, alors que celui-ci la gardait baisser.

-Kaïne-sama est bien miséricordieux de te laisser la vie. N'as tu donc aucun respect pour tout ce que j'ai pu t'enseigner?

Renji ne cilla pas.

- A partir d'aujourd'hui tu es banni, tout moine te trouvant aura le devoir de t'abattre.

Le moine se détourna, comme pour quitter la pièce.

-Je...

Il s'arrêta net.

-J'ai une dernière faveur à demander avant mon... Bannissement. Le roux se redressa.

- Je voudrais l'aval du Conseil des Sages... Pour mon mariage.

La main de l'autre moine trembla, il lui fit face.

-Te faire bannir... N'a jamais eut une véritable importance à tes yeux, n'est ce pas?

Le roux baissa les yeux.

-Très bien tu l'auras.

Il se détourna du roux.

-Merci.. Maître.

Il s'arrêta pour la dernière fois.

-Tu n'es plus mon disciple, tu n'as plus de maître. Ton pas ne foulera plus jamais cette demeure.

Le silence pesa longtemps, même après son départ. Le ciel grondant laissait éclater par intermittence sa colère.

-J'avais cessé d'être moine depuis très longtemps.

Cette affirmation réveilla le brun. Byakuya ne répondit pas.

C'est vacillant sur ses jambes que le roux s'était enfin levé pour quitter les lieux, le noble se retint de l'aider. Ils passèrent le seuil. Les lieux semblaient avoir été désertés purement et simplement. Ils descendirent les escaliers sous la pluie. Le roux était vraiment mal au point et le noble commençait à envisager le plus sobrement possible qu'il allait sans doute devoir le transporter vers la 4éme.

-On peut dire que tu ne fais jamais rien comme il faut!

Ils se tournèrent vers l'homme qui venait de surgir.

-Setona?

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Où Crois-tu pouvoir aller dans cet état? Renji?

Le brun fut lui aussi surprit de le voir s'approcher du roux et le soutenir.

-T'es même pas capable de tenir sur tes guiboles mon vieux!

****

Le noble resta un peu en retrait alors qu'il revenait avec de quoi soigner le Abaraï. Le moine lui avait donné une serviette afin qu'il se sèche sommairement.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, je vais t'attirer des ennuis.

Soupira Renji avec des remords.

-Oh mais j'en ai déjà pas mal à cause de toi! Depuis ton départ Sekimoto-sama refuse de former un nouveau disciple pour le Temple d'Ôthel. Il était persuadé que tu reviendrais tu sais... Nous n'avons toujours pas de Kagutshi.

Renji fronça les sourcils.

-Mais, j'ai vue le Kagutshi, il est encore vivant.

-Tu sais très bien que ça ne marche pas comme ça. Dès qu'un disciple valide son agrégation il prend la place de celui qui est en fonction.

Il trempa la compresse dans l'eau et se mit à éponger le sang du sceau.

- Le problème c'est que tu es parti, et qu'il a refusé d'en former un autre... Donc le Temple est à l'abandon.

Il attacha les mèches rouges pour libérer son visage. Renji parût profondément troublé.

-Tu sais bien qu'il te considère comme le fils qu'il a perdu.

Il replongea la compresse dans l'eau.

-Je pensais que tu l'aurais eut. Finit par lâcher Renji.

-Toi vivant? Il eut un rire sec.

-Non, Sekimoto n'a pas voulu, tant que tu étais vivant tu avais une chance de revenir. J'en aurais presque souhaité ta mort à ce stade.

Il serra la compresse un peu trop fort, puis soupira.

-C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Les temps sont durs tu sais.

Il revint vers Renji.

-Kaïne-sama va de mal en pire, il a tué trois prétendants il y a deux jours. C'est ce qu'on appel un échec à l'agrégation, le dernier est encore inconscient. Nous ignorons ce qu'il se passe Renji mais quelque chose d'horrible va se produire.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au brun.

-Et cette fois-ci le Temple ne pourra pas faire grand chose. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que tu sois devenu shinigami au final. Seul le Gotei aura une chance de réussir.

Renji lui prit la compresse des mains.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Y a t-il une chose que nous ignorons?

-Qui irait croire une bande de moine! Fit-il avec un rire de dérision.

- Nous avons déjà du mal à nous croire...

Il reprit la compresse et finit de nettoyer le sang.

- Elle pleure Renji.

Cette affirmation fit tressaillir le roux. Byakuya avait déjà entendu cette phrase.

- C'est le pire présage qui soit.

Il alla déposer le tout sur une table.

- Je ne sais pas depuis quand, mais... Des larmes de sang ruissèlent sur son visage.

-Les portes... Murmura le roux, il se tourna brutalement vers lui.

- Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer n'est ce pas?

Renji fit non de la tête.

-Tu viens de parler de porte!

-Je... Non, je ne sais pas.. C'est juste un...

Renji secoua la tête agacé.

-Je me suis souvenu de quelque chose... Une prière je crois... Ça parlait de larmes et de porte, Seki-sama doit la connaître.

Le moine se rembrunit.

- Il va se passer quelque chose de grave Renji.

-Pourquoi dis tu ça?

-Il ne voit plus rien... J'ai finit par l'apprendre il y a quelque jours. Kaïné-sama ne voit plus rien. ( en même temps il est aveugle alors…LOL !)

Il tapa du poing sur la table.

- Bon sang! C'est comme si il n'y avait plus d'avenir! Il fit face au Abaraï.

-Il ne reste que toi. Tu es la seule chance qu'il nous reste de mettre cette histoire au clair. Le Conseil prend des décisions étranges, certains maîtres renvoient purement et simplement leurs disciples, il y a des fluctuations dans l'air et Sugisaki refuse de me laisser mener une enquête auprès des piliers!

-Comment ça?

-Et c'est pareil pour d'autre temple, c'est à croire que toutes les grandes instances se retirent! Le Gotei n'est peut-être pas habilité pour ça, mais toi tu es capable d'aller sur place et de voir ce qu'il se passe.

Renji devint grave.

-A quoi penses tu?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Des démons

-... Non, nous avons apprit à nous battre contre eux.

- Alors?

-Quelque chose de bien plus grave.

-Comment ça?

- Je ne sais pas... Mais d'après toi. Que peut-il y avoir de pire que les Démons?

Cette question frappa le brun. Le moine soupira, il vint serrer fermement le nouveau chignon du Abaraï.

-Et puis arrête de te balader comme ça! On n'a pas idée de rester dans une pareille situation. Un sceau est fait pour rester sceller pauvre nigaud! Il apposa les mains sur les tempes du roux.

-Le tient est dilaté, je ne te savais pas maso à ce point.

-Je vais bien. Marmonna gêné le roux en cherchant à se dégager. Il leva un sourcil.

- C'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'il a cédé si facilement contre Kaïné-sama, au moins ça t'a sauvé la vie. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais une telle maitrise de ton pouls. C'était une fusion parfaite.

Renji rougit.

-Je suppose dans ce cas, qu'il vaut mieux que je ne te refasse pas un autre sceau, puisque vous avez dû vous habituer à cette situation. Il relâcha le roux, ils se firent face.

-Tu es toujours aussi costaud, je suppose que tu auras la force de rentrer chez toi sans t'effondrer. Mais repose-toi avant de t'amuser à un autre transfert. Il alla s'essuyer les mains.

-Je suppose que je peux au moins vous prêter un parapluie. Il est hors de question de laisser le noble chef du clan Kuchiki se promener sous la pluie.

Il les mena vers la sortie, avant de confier Renji au bon soin de son aîné.

-N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis pour les piliers.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent sous la pluie. Renji était lessivé, et c'est par fatigue qu'il donna le manche au Kuchiki. Faisant mine de partir de son coté.

-Où comptes tu aller dans cet état?

Le roux se figea alors qu'il le rejoignait avec le parapluie.

-Je... Pensais que le protocole n'admettrait pas que nous soyons sous le même parapluie.

-Renji...

-Écoutez taïcho. Il l'avait coupé.

-Ce n'est pas facile pour moi... Cette situation...

-Tu penses sans doute que je suis plus à l'aise.

Coupa froidement le brun, le roux ferma les yeux.

-C'est à toi de me le dire. Renji se tourna un peu vers lui.

-Dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi... Et je te répondrais si cela m'est possible.

Que voulait dire son aîné? C'est par réflexe qu'il le suivit, son regard se voilà.

*********

-Byakuya-sama!

S'exclama l'intendante en avisant les deux hommes trempés, leurs tenues avaient souffert du combat. Le noble jeta un coup d'œil à la femme lui intimant l'ordre de ne pas lui poser de question. Subane se leva aussitôt il avisa d'un regard exaspéré sa mère.

-Que vous est-il arrivé?

Byakuya eut envie de quitter la pièce, mais elle aurait sans doute été capable de le suivre jusque dans sa chambre.

-Nous avons été au Temple.

Le roux ne s'excusa même pas, et sortit son aîné ne songea pas à le retenir.

-Byakuya...

Il reporta son attention sur sa mère se demandant encore quelle lubie elle allait lui infliger.

-Il est encore si naïf... Ne lui brise pas l'âme avec ta froideur.

Il releva un sourcil. Une fois de plus on lui faisait un reproche. Mais il n'avait pourtant rien fait!

-Mokona, annonce mon absence, je n'irais pas dîner.

Il sortit à son tour. Les pas du Kuchiki le ramenèrent vers ses appartements, il y avait eut trop d'évènement en une seule journée. Il aurait trouvé un corps dans sa chambre en entrant qu'il n'en aurait pas été troublé... Il devait des explications au Abaraï. Maintenant le doute n'était plus possible, le roux éprouvait bel et bien des sentiments pour lui. C'était assez troublant... Le brun continuait de se malmener, de chercher des réponses, alors que le roux semblait admettre avec une simplicité déconcertante ses sentiments, il continuait de douter. Qu'allait-il dire à son cadet? Joindre les appartements de Renji ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps. Ce n'était pourtant pas si difficile de prononcer juste quelques mots. Lorsqu'il toqua le silence lui répondit. Prenant sur lui même il ouvrit la porte et entra.

Renji était là, assit sur le bord de son lit. Il baissa les yeux comme pour fuir cette scène qui le mortifia profondément. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il n'avait pas répondu. Le roux serra les draps après avoir débarrassé ses joues des traces humides.

-Je... Vais prendre une douche.

Il se leva et alla se terrer dans la salle d'eau. Byakuya se rendit compte que sa main tremblait légèrement. Il s'adossa au mur bien décidé cette fois ci à l'attendre.

«_-J'ai beau savoir que je ne suis qu'un idiot, dites le moi, que je sache qu'il n'y a rien entre nous deux.»_

Un peu plus calme cette fois-ci Renji sortit de sous la douche, il avait une migraine des plus horrible, il n'osa pas croiser son propre regard dans la glace, il attrapa d'une main un peignoir qu'il enfila sans se sécher. Il s'essuya les cheveux pour la forme. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit Byakuya releva la tête, Renji fut surprit de le voir là.

-Je...

Le mot franchit ses lèvres, mais la suite ne vint pas. Pouvait-il dire quoique ce soit au roux en face de lui? Il n'avait pas choisit de se retrouver dans cet état, cet instabilité dont il était frappé. Il n'avait pas eut de véritable choix, ce mariage était juste une obligation. Et s'il avait put il n'aurait jamais entraîné avec lui son cadet.

-Je ne peux pas.

Le brun fronça les sourcils en parlant, son regard se reporta au mur.

-Je ne peux pas te dire... Qu'il n'y a rien entre nous.

Il y avait au contraire trop, beaucoup trop entre eux. Mais y avait-il assez pour qu'il se permette de lui dire qu'il éprouvait ce genre de sentiment pour lui? Le Abaraï était avant tout celui avec qui Rukia avait grandit. Il était son subordonné. Il venait de devenir l'homme sur lequel l'équilibre de sa vie reposait. Le seul... Qui ait ainsi passé les murailles qu'il s'était battit depuis la mort de sa femme. Pour lequel... Il avait éprouvé... Non, il éprouvait de l'attachement comme pouvait le prouver les sorts qu'il avait lancé dans le but de protéger le roux. De l'attachement... Et du désir. Non, cela n'était à sa portée, il ne pourrait jamais lui dire pareil chose, il ne pouvait plus rien exprimer depuis trop longtemps. Il décida de quitter la pièce.

-Pourquoi? La question le retint. Renji serra le poing.

-Pourquoi venir me dire pareille chose maintenant? Il fit un pas vers le brun.

-Pourquoi me le dire alors que je viens de me convaincre que c'est faux.

Le brun resta muet.

-Taïcho!

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!

La voix du noble porta dans la pièce.

-Si je compte un tant soit peu à tes yeux, ne m'appelle plus comme ça!

La colère lui brûlait la peau, Renji sursauta.

-Je ne veux pas être juste ton capitaine.

Les mots l'avaient quitté sans qu'il n'arrive à les retenir. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, le brun laissait voir une partie d'une facette de lui qu'il ne maitrisait pas. L'égoïsme. Son désir pour le roux était remplit d'égoïsme. Il voulait être unique, que son cadet cesse de mettre cette distance entre eux. Il voulait beaucoup plus que ce que la raison pouvait dicter. Il voulait cette chaleur incandescente qui l'avait suffoqué dans ce lit, la première fois où il s'était réveillé dans les draps de Renji. Il voulait le dompter, le plier, faire de cette force qui l'attirait une chose qu'il tiendrait dans sa poitrine. La distance que franchit son aîné le fit reculer, il n'avait jamais vue pareil regard.

-Crois-tu que je permettrais à quiconque de me faire ce que tu m'as fais?

Il se retrouva acculé au mur, le brun réduisit l'espace entre leurs corps. Renji retint presque son souffle.

- Je...

- Cesse tes jérémiades! Tu n'es plus un enfant.

Le silence tomba entre eux, le brun ne quitta pas ses prunelles des yeux.

- Ne dis pas que je n'éprouve rien pour toi... Mais n'attends pas non plus de moi que je te le dise.

Les paroles acérés furent murmurées presque sur ses lèvres. Si le noble restait si impassible auparavant c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas freiner cette force qui l'avait ainsi poussé à dominer le roux.

-Je ne suis pas tendre Renji... J'ai oublié comment l'être.

Son regard sembla se voiler un peu. Il avait l'impression que son cœur avait oublié, ou voulait continuer de battre avec l'amnésie des sentiments, mais son corps lui s'était aussitôt éveillé.

- N'attends pas de moi des baisers... Mais juste des morsures.

Avec la même force que la première fois, le Kuchiki passa une main autoritaire sur sa nuque. L'onde passa dans l'échine du roux, il l'obligea à baisser la tête vers ses lèvres. Lentement les yeux du Abaraï se refermèrent.

….

Si cela était possible entre eux, alors... Il pouvait bien l'accepter cette rudesse. Il finirait par avoir raison du masque du Kuchiki. Les lèvres pressèrent les siennes. Le noble fut sourd à sa demande lorsqu'il voulut passer celles-ci.

Les mains du roux lâchèrent son kimono, allant s'abreuver du toucher, de la peau offerte de sa nuque. Le noble vacilla un peu, il tenta de nouveau de passer outre, mais le brun résista en se dérobant à peine. Les doigts de Renji poussèrent les cols, dévoilant le chapelet qu'il ne quittait plus...

La douceur des pressions lui fit monter le sang à la tête. La main de Renji se coula sur la base de sa nuque, cherchant à s'enfoncer dans ses mèches. C'est à ce moment que le Kuchiki approfondit l'échange, Renji recula un peu sans pouvoir vraiment lui échapper.

Il gronda alors que la main du brun serrait un peu trop fort sa nuque, l'étourdissement le gagna. Son corps qui s'était avant tout braqué se relâcha, il cessa de lutter, laissant la direction du baiser à son aîné. Il respira un peu lorsque le brun s'écarta pour reprendre lui aussi son souffle. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulut du brun. Il laissa sa consœur mener le ballet.

La fièvre entre eux monta comme une bouffé de chaleur. Les mains du roux allèrent chercher ses hanches.

...

La porte claqua avec force, ils sursautèrent.

Le noble se détacha de lui et se tourna vers...

-Byakuya-sama... J'ai bien peur que l'eau du bain ne commence sérieusement à refroidir.

Mokona continuait de sourire, voyant que le jeune couple ne portait aucune attention à elle, même lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte, elle avait donc choisit de la faire claquer. Un tic agita le Kuchiki qui accablé soupira, relâchant son souffle. Son front alla s'échouer contre l'épaule du roux. Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits.

-J'arrive.

Il releva la tête vers son cadet qui gardait de jolie couleur, il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire à cette constatation. D'un petit mouvement de tête il rapprocha de nouveau leurs lèvres, Renji pencha la sienne, un peu surprit. Le baiser fut furtif que déjà un autre était volé. Le noble releva la main sur le peignoir, voulant de nouveau chercher une prise. Le contact fut plus insistant.

-Byakuya-sama.

Il fronça les sourcils en se détachant de l'autre.

-Vieille sorcière.

Marmonna t-il à l'appellation, avant de recueillir un autre baiser en ignorant la voix.

-Vous avez sans doute passé l'âge que j'aille vous chercher.

Il se tourna à la menace, elle était encore présente dans la pièce et fusillait de moins en moins patiente le petit couple.

-Vous aurez l'occasion de poursuivre ce genre de discussion tout le temps qu'il vous plaira après le mariage.

Il se décala du roux, puis par réflexe il mit un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue.

-Je te suis. Finit-il par dire en lui faisant face.

-Passez devant, ce n'est pas à une humble domestique d'ouvrir la marche.

Fit-elle narquoisement. Il se dirigea vers la porte.

-Dans ce cas, tu feras dresser une table, je dînerais avec Renji ce soir. Fit-il en passant la porte, elle roula les yeux au ciel. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, laissant un Renji pantois.

* * *

Ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre surtout le passage au Temple, l'idée m'est venu sur le tas. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup à faire je te rassure! Peut-être encore deux à trois chapitres dans le pire des cas pas plus de cinq. J'envisage le mariage dans deux, donc c'est bientôt la fin de cette première partie ! ^__^! Les choses se précisent pour de bon entre Renji et Byakuya!

Mon moment favori: La déclaration avec les capitaines, surtout avec les commentaires de Mayuri!

Celui que je déteste: Le moment où Renji l'ouvre et cri sur Ichigo.

J'ai semé plein de petits indices dans ce chapitre. J'ignore encore si je vais faire un Toshi/Ichi ou un Uki/ Toshi. J'ai eut beaucoup de mal avec Byakuya. La vérité c'est que je l'envisage comme étant à la base seme, la difficulté jusqu'ici c'est qu'il avait tendance à retenir ses pulsions et à se maitriser. J'espère ne pas avoir déçut ton attente! Gros bisou ma Lily et encore mille merci de lire ma connerie!

REVIEWS???

Lily: OO..OOO ????!!! ooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh .. tu me croiras si je te dis que j'ai les larmes aux yeux ?!! eh ben, c'est la cas !! ce chapitre était impressionnant de tensions et de revirements, et de rebondissements.. je suis clouéée… j'ai adoré l'annonce faite au gotei 13, j'ai ris à en avoir mal au ventre !!!!^^ bordel, c t trop comik, surtout mo Shiro-chan !! j'ADORE !!... et puis le passge au temple : EPOUSTOUFLANT !!! effrayant même !! je suis FAN !!! même si ya des trucs que j'ai capté mais je suppose que c'est normal !^^

Mais alors… LA FIN, ET CE BAISER !! MOUAH !! TU ES UN ANGE MA BELI !! J'ADORE, J'ADORE, J'ADORE !! G2NIAL ! je savais que Mokona viendrait, mais la possessivité de Bya-chan, m'a clouée, elle est trop intense, (c pour ça ka la fin j'avais les larmes aux, yeux, mais c t de soulagement pour Renji !!^^) ça ma fait trop plaisir !!!… et puis surtout le fait, qu'il continnue de l'embrasser même kan MOKO est là !! c'est Génial, c'est la preuve de ce dont il a envie.. et puis, le ballet du baiser qui se déroule un comme un combat, et les deux en tirent satisfaction…^^ franchement, te bile pas pour le lemon, tu l'écris comme tu le sens , si c'est l'un ou l'autre le seme, ça change pas grand-chose, le lemon il est beau kan il est fait avec art !^^ je te fais confians (d'ailleurs, rien ne t'oblige d'en faire un, les limes tu les fait parfaitement bien…^^) voilà, ce fut un plaisir, je suis vraiment, vraiment , vraiment, vraiment, vraiment , vraiment, vraiment, vraiment , vraiment DéSOOLééééé pour le retard !!!!!..snif, je t'explikerai o tel.. :s :s :s :s

Encore mille merci à ma Lily!Et merci au lectrice qui me suivent! Je viens de finir de faire la mise en page sur , et c'est pas du gateau, j'en ai mal aux yeux! ___! J'espère que vous avez apréciez, moi je jubile à l'idée de ce qui va se passer dans la suite, et mes petits doigts frétilles d'envie d'aller taper alors que je suis sencé travailler... Les prochains chapitres risques d'être aussi long que celui ci, donc faîtes attention aux indigestions! GROS BISOU! JE PENSE A VOUS! A LA PROCHAINE!


	36. Chapter 36: Brillera le soleil

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disreali

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas ma propriété... *Récite Béli sur un ton monocorde* Bon, maintenant je peux avoir une chance d'avoir une réponse pour ma demande?

Couple: Bya/Ren

Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit?

**Il fut écrit...**

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.

Chapitre XXXV: Brillera comme jamais le soleil...

Les rayons du soleil sont bien loin d'éclairer le ciel, du moins pas suffisamment pour le réchauffer. Les rideaux murmurent leurs contestations de se voir brider afin de leurs imposer le silence. La pièce est peu éclairée, tout juste de quoi permettre à son occupant de faire une toilette respectable, elle n'a pas voulut prendre la peine d'allumer une bougie et use de l'obscurité moins profonde. La chambre n'est pas bien grande, tout juste assez spacieuse pour le lit, sa petite table de chevet, une buanderie pour ses affaires.

Les mèches argentés, dues à sa vieillesse tombent négligemment sur ses épaules, elle soupire alors qu'elle sèche ses mains avec une serviette.

Mokona souris rêveusement, les draps de sa couche sont à peine défait, elle n'a pas eut l'occasion de dormir longtemps cette nuit encore, mais ne songe pas à se plaindre. Elle prendra un bain un peu plus tard dans la journée, pour le moment elle doit s'assurer que les préparatifs du petit déjeuner ont été bien lancés. D'un pas vif, assez surprenant pour son âge elle ouvre la buanderie, sort la tenue qu'elle va mettre. Le bruit d'étoffe est le seul son qui rempli l'espace. Elle se tapote les joues pour se donner du courage, la journée risque d'être longue...

Elle jette un coup d'œil au ciel par sa fenêtre, pestant de le voir encore s'éclaircir et le temps rattraper l'avance qu'elle lui avait à peine dérobé.

Mokona Kuchiki, intendante du clan Kuchiki tire nerveusement d'une main ses mèches pour les rassembler en un chignon qu'elle voudrait stricte, cherchant de l'autre des épingles pour attacher ce qui dépasserait tout en tentant de s'habiller le plus vite possible. Elle irait sans doute plus vite si elle faisait une chose à la fois, mais la patience lui manque déjà. Son chignon à moitié tiré elle rattrape les pans de son kimono et les ramène sur son buste, ferme et serre la ceinture du carcan qui masquera tout le jour les formes de son corps féminin. Elle arrange le col qui l'étouffe un peu et peste de se rendre compte qu'il remonte un peu trop, il lui faut reprendre une autre tenue, agacée elle jette la première au fond de l'armoire. Durant les quelques instants où elle se tient de biais et son corps réfléchit dans la glace, son regard est attiré par la surface, un tic agite sa joue, son geste se suspend... Son regard se ternie alors qu'elle lui tourne dos. Le jour perse l'obscurité en même temps qu'elle recouvre sa peau, un rayon frappe le miroir et dévoile quelque seconde ce qu'elle masque avec son kimono... La marque s'étale insolemment sur la pâleur de sa chair, elle raidit les épaules en serrant le kimono, puis elle affronte de nouveau le miroir comme pour lui prouver qu'elle fait fi de ce qu'il a bien voulut lui renvoyer comme image. Pour se prouver à elle même que ce cercle écarlate qui fleurit dans la courbure et le creux de son dos ne l'empêchera jamais d'être ce qu'elle est.

Mokona Kuchiki... Intendante du clan Kuchiki... Fille du clan Kuchiki... Femme du clan Kuchiki... Mère...

Sa main tremble alors qu'elle resserre son chignon, elle se détourne pour prendre ses lunettes. Elle se presse, rassemble et range le désordre apparent, oubliant déjà l'affront que lui avait fait la glace. En tant qu'intendante, elle avait eut le loisir, non, le devoir d'élever les enfants du clan. Elle aurait sans doute put siéger à la Chambre des mères faute de son statut, ce même statut qui lui valait cette position si unique et si privilégié.

Qu'on ne se voile pas la face, elle était une Kuchiki comme seule l'admet la logique, fille d'une mère de sang du clan. Kuchiki à part entière, noble sans doute jusqu'au bout de ses cheveux sans cela elle ne serait pas là...

Elle tapa les draps, refaisant sa couche par réflexe.

Elle était intendante grâce, ou plutôt à cause de sa tendre mère. Le clan Kuchiki est sans doute le clan le plus rigide et le plus conservateur sur les coutumes et le protocole que le Seireitei n'aura l'occasion de connaître. Cette réalité elle l'avait ancré dans sa peau...

Le scandale semblait être le pire ennemi des nobles mais cela n'empêchait pas les écarts, de sa mère elle en avait eut le premier exemple, sa naissance en avait été la preuve la plus flagrante, quelle idée d'ainsi se donner au premier venu?

On lui avait reproché son penchant pour un simple jardinier, on l'avait reprit pour son goût pour un simple paysan, on l'avait condamné lorsque les courbes de son corps s'étaient généreusement alourdit sous le poids de la conception illégale. Elle avait été rejetée car il était trop tard pour étouffer en son sein cette abomination, mais le sang était sa principale chaîne.

Ayant été banni du clan, elle avait été élevée par sa propre mère, pire affront sans doute.

De ses jours elle avait un souvenir très clair, de la douceur mêlé d'autorité avec laquelle elle la sermonnait en l'habillant, on ne lui avait jamais refusé l'éducation, ni le plaisir d'un toit. Elle lui rappelait simplement à toute heure qu'elle devait se tenir à l'écart, loin des autres enfants du clan. Ses kimonos n'étaient pas richement parés, on lui donnait des tâches de servantes, parfois de simples dames de compagnies. Toutes ses manœuvres habituellement accompli par les servantes, elle s'y était plié par habitude, il lui arrivait d'écouter derrière une fenêtre les explications d'un précepteur qui n'était pas le sien. De sa mère elle retenait le sourire paisible, alors que le soir elle s'installait à son chevet, lui énonçant un à un jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme les principes et précepte du clan.

Vivre à l'écart du clan, sans en être vraiment écarté, était vraiment déboussolant...

Bâtarde. Le mot était trop insultant pour la noblesse de son sang, tout tenait dans ce principe quoiqu'il advienne, elle était le calice de la pureté du clan Kuchiki. Elle avait payé pour ce péché infâme, elle continuait de payer, jusqu'au dernier jour de son existence. Le clan ne pardonne pas, il ne pardonne jamais.

Pour la première fois, pour son anniversaire on lui avait fait don d'un magnifique kimono, elle n'oublierait jamais la joie qu'elle avait éprouvé de se faire habilité par la Chambre des mères. Comme seule le sont les femmes du clan, ont l'avait convoqué pour son Treizième anniversaire, âge auquel on considère qu'une fille devient femme. On lui avait parlé de l'importance de son sang, de son importance à elle. Puis on l'avait renvoyé, si simplement qu'elle était encore stupéfaite...

Stupéfaite... Le bouquet de fleur qu'elle portait lui avait échappé lorsqu'elle avait aperçut ces sombres silhouettes à l'entrée de leurs appartements, située bien trop à l'écart du manoir. Ils ne lui avaient pas accordé un regard lorsqu'elle avait franchit la porte, aucun d'eux n'avaient fait un geste pour l'arrêter. Ces étrangers qui n'en étaient pas puisqu'ils gardaient à toute heure les remparts du manoir se tenaient dans leurs chambres, autour de sa mère.

-Tu es rentrée très vite... Ne t'ai-je pas dit que les filles ne courent pas.

Le silence avait accueillit cette remontrance.

-Montre-moi ton kimono, tourne-toi que je vois comme tu es belle...

La main insistante l'avait fait tourner sur elle-même, elle n'avait pas put s'empêcher de se serrer contre elle, de la tenir de toutes ses forces alors que la surprise refusait de se dissiper. La terreur n'arrivait pas à percer son hébétude, même lorsqu'elle l'avait repoussé si fermement.

Puis l'un d'eux s'était penché vers elle.

-La petite n'a pas besoin de voir ça.

Il l'aurait sans doute traîné dans l'autre pièce si sa mère ne l'avait pas arrêté.

-Je veux qu'elle reste.... Regarde-moi.

L'ordre l'avait terrorisée. Ses prunelles s'étaient stupidement fixées sur elle sans qu'elle n'ose, ni ne puisse se cacher le visage. Pour l'honneur du clan...

Pour l'honneur du clan, elle avait écouté les derniers mots de cette femme lui faisant jurer qu'elle ne déshonorerait jamais son sang, celui-là même qu'elle allait verser.

Pour l'honneur du clan, elle n'avait pas reculé lorsque la lame avait tinté en étant arraché de son fourreau. Pour l'honneur du clan, le sol s'était dérobé sous ses jambes lorsque le liquide carmin avait jaillit telle une fontaine des lèvres serrées de cette mère qui l'avait élevée. Les yeux fixés dans les siens, elle avait souri, en enfonçant profondément l'épée avec une rage qu'elle ne comprit jamais. Le cri qui avait jaillit de sa gorge alors que son corps tremblant n'osait pas fuir ni rester, fit à peine tressaillir celui qui lui avait tendu la lame.

Une femme était née, afin de prendre la place de celle qui avait ainsi atteint la noblesse de leur sang. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle comprit ce que cela voulait vraiment dire, lorsqu'on l'avait tout simplement emporté, brûlant au passage toute preuve de son existence. Lorsqu'on l'avait dépouillé de ce qu'elle portait afin de lui apposer cette marque. Lorsque la douleur l'avait transcendé jusqu'à ce qu'elle croie en perdre la raison, alors que le feu coulait dans ses reins, au creux même de ses entrailles afin de faire d'elle le symbole de la pureté. Lorsqu'on lui avait arraché tout ce qui aurait put faire d'elle une vraie femme, pour qu'elle demeure éternellement une simple intendante.

Intendante du clan Kuchiki, éternellement fille... Mère par procuration. Tout ce que ce sceau voulait vraiment dire et qu'elle avait caché derrière son kimono et qu'elle continuerait de masquer. Mais pour l'heure, elle tournait son attention sur son «fils», le soulagement qu'elle avait ressentit en le voyant si proche du roux était inexprimable. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, mais cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis le mariage du chef de clan, depuis sa naissance, depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé qu'elle devrait le tenir sous sa coupe et qu'elle deviendrait sa mère.

Mokona Kuchiki, gardienne éternelle de la pureté du sang du clan, ferma la porte de sa chambre avec résolution. Elle devait se presser un peu, se demandant combien de temps elle pourrait tenir la fougue du jeune chef de clan, elle songea au soucis que cela allait lui apporter.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

Un tic agita la joue du brun alors que le bruit de désapprobation arrivait à ses oreilles. Il fallait bien qu'elle prenne la peine d'entrer au moment où il était debout près de son cadet. Renji ferma brièvement les yeux, pas vraiment d'agacement loin de là, il avait de plus en plus le sentiment qu'elle le tirait d'un mauvais pas. Pourtant le Kuchiki n'avait pas changé son masque d'impassibilité, ni son aura polaire; à vrai dire il avait même l'impression que le noble s'évertuait de se montrer le plus détaché possible...

Sauf lorsqu'il le prenait à parti comme ce qui était en train de se produire. A ce moment là, il ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre, ni comment répondre. La tension montait entre eux, et il commençait sérieusement à être inquiet. Jusqu'où le brun pouvait-il aller?

Parce que se retrouver à moitié nu sur le bureau, avec son aîné au dessus de lui semblait autant tenir du fantasme que du cauchemar, surtout si Mokona faisait irruption. Renji fit un sourire à l'intendante en prenant ses distances du noble qui ne manqua pas fusiller une nouvelle fois la femme.

- En quoi puis-je t'être utile cette fois Mokona?

Un sourire monta sur ses lèvres, elle eut le réflexe d'incliner la tête en lui répondant.

- A vrai dire, je ne suis pas venue pour vous, Byakuya-sama. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec Abaraï-san, si ce n'est trop vous demander.

La requête semblait fort innocente.

- Fais.

Elle leva un sourcil.

- En privé, bien évidemment.

Il masqua l'agacement qui lui vint à cette précision.

- Le bureau devrais vous suffire me semble t-il, j'ai d'autres prérogatives que d'écouter aux portes si c'est ce que tu crains.

- Voyons Byakuya-sama! Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose!

Renji recula d'un pas, il fallait vraiment avoir une bonne dose de sang froid pour ainsi mettre impunément le Kuchiki sur les nerfs. Avec son apparente naïveté elle se mit à glousser.

- Voyons, voyons! Ce n'est pas ce que je crains... Par contre.

Elle redevint sérieuse.

- Je ne souhaite nullement éveiller votre jalousie.

Byakuya releva un sourcil.

- Il faut impérativement que je vous prenne votre némésis pour des raisons que je ne puis vous évoquer impunément. Confia t-elle, mortellement sérieuse.

Elle se fichait de lui! O.o

- Cette farce n'est pas à mon goût.

- Je ne plaisante pas Byakuya-sama, mais je promets de vous le rendre pour le déjeuner, nul crainte je n'attenterai pas à son intégrité physique! (contrairement à vous!)

Elle attrapa Renji par le bras et le tira à elle, quittant le bureau. Le roux tourna un air désespéré vers son aîné, il ne faisait absolument pas confiance à cette vieille folle, la dernière fois... Son intégrité physique? Ça veux dire que le reste si?

- Mais! Je... Eh! Mais on va où?

- Je ne puis vous le dire, Abaraï-san. Cette fois ci ne faîtes pas l'enfant et laisser vous faire!

- Comment ça me laisser faire? Mokona! Lâchez- moi!

- Un peu de cran mon petit! Et puis je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous n'êtes absolument pas mon type!

- On peut aller discuter à côté! Mo... Aïe! Mais vous m'avez pincé là!

- Vous n'auriez pas grossi?

- Qu..

Le reste de la discussion fut inaudible pour le chef de clan alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, devait-il vraiment s'inquiéter? Après avoir soupesé, il soupira. Mokona avait du mouron à se faire. Cette fois-ci il avait affronté le plus courageusement du monde la réalité. Elle avait fermé la porte à clé avant de se tourner vers lui.

-Jeune homme.... Je me doute que vous savez ce qu'il va suivre.

Il avait reculé jusqu'à se coller au mur, cherchant du coin de l'œil une issue inexistante, il devrait passer sur le corps de l'intendante pour s'enfuir.

- Ne tentez rien qui vous serait préjudiciable...

Elle retroussa ses manches.

- Décidez-vous rapidement, nous avons très peu de temps pour les rajustements.

Il porta la main à son col, tremblant il tira sur le bord, elle se relaxa.

- Très bien, vous voilà devenu raisonnable...

Il déglutit, ce n'était pas si...

- Kamisama! Cessez de faire votre mijaurée! Je vous ai déjà mis nu une fois, allez!

Non, il ne pourrait pas! Cette femme devait être atteinte!

Un hurlement retentit dans les couloirs du manoir, certains convives cessèrent leurs activités...

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

Byakuya tiqua, décidément il avait de plus en plus l'occasion de perdre son sang froid, la surprise était tellement importante qu'il lâcha la plume qu'il tenait. La stupéfaction fit tomber sa main sur le plan de travail, il plissa les yeux... Incapable de rire ou de pleurer.

-M... Mais...

Il cligna des yeux.

- Mokona!

Il reporta son attention sur l'intendante, elle tentait de garder son calme, le roux avait tout de même presque démit son épaule. Le brun ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir son cadet.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait...

- Moi, rien! Lui...

Elle souffla pour ne pas exploser.

- Cette après midi, vous devez impérativement vous rendre auprès de Dame Okomo pour la cérémonie de thé. Votre déjeuner vous attend.

Sans rien ajouter elle se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle fit claquer. Byakuya porta de nouveau son attention au roux. Elle avait eut raison de Renji visiblement, les mèches sanguines lui retombaient jusque dans le dos (sans doute un défrisement en force), le kimono d'un bleu roi qu'il portait n'avait pas de manche longue optant pour l'option « laisser voir sa peau halée ». Elle avait fait les trois tresses mêlés d'or officialisant son statut de némésis, elles lui retombaient sur la tempe gauche, il se sentait assez poisseux à cause des différentes crèmes qu'elle lui avait tartiné sur le corps. Se faisant l'effet d'une poupée qu'on avait grossièrement ficelée. Le noble était aussi déboussolé que son cadet.

C'est dans une atmosphère assez tendue qu'ils mangèrent, alors que Byakuya tentait de trouver un moyen d'alléger la situation. Peine perdue et c'est encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il durent se diriger vers les appartements désignés.

- Rien ne t'oblige à te plier à ce genre de fadaise.

Finit par lâcher le Kuchiki, lui même accablé de devoir passer l'après midi à échanger des banalités.

- J'espère simplement que la théière ne m'échappera pas.

Conclut froidement le roux en se retenant de chasser les cheveux de ses tempes, il avait chaud et ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait tenir. Dame Okomo fut ravie de les voir, à croire qu'elle n'y croyait plus. La fillette fit un immense sourire à Renji et au chef de clan, sa représentante qui était devenu livide la dernière fois que Renji lui avait accordé un sourire, baissa la tête. Renji cru qu'il hallucinait lorsqu'on le laissa dans une pièce adjacente avec Dame Tamaki, elle tint une dizaine de minutes, impassible.

- Abaraï-san?

La théière sonna en heurtant le bord de la tasse, sa concentration branlante s'écroulait, la fillette fronçait les sourcils.

- Je suis une mauvaise hôtesse?

- Non, non! Bien sur que non!

Il se retrouva embarrassé, face à l'incertitude, elle semblait hésiter.

- Mais... Alors pourquoi servir le thé est-il si difficile à faire?

Il s'éclaira, il n'était donc pas le seul! Il se pencha vers elle.

- Pour tout vous avouer... Même moi je ne suis pas doué!

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Incrédule...

Les négociations n'avaient pas été des plus simple, ni des moins houleuses, lorsque Byakuya soulagé pénétra dans la pièce où Renji était sensé être en train de ne pas massacrer le service à thé, il se figea.

- Deux? Pourquoi?

- Pour le nombre d'invité, il faut toujours rajouter une quantité de plus.

Fit Renji avec sagesse, alors qu'elle mordait dans un gâteau qu'il venait de lui tendre, elle notait avec attention de l'autre main les instructions qu'il lui dictait. Ils étaient dans un coin de la pièce, la fillette installée à un pas du roux, affalée dans un tas de coussin sur le ventre, elle poussa les miettes. Renji se pencha et pointa du doigt la faute d'orthographe.

- Et pour le thé de fleur de cerisier?

- Ça dépend, pour un parfum plus léger, il faut une de plus mais pour être plus marqué encore une demie mesure. Et laisser infuser plus longtemps. Pas pour le vert, sinon, il a une légère amertume. Je n'ai jamais essayé avec d'autres.

- Pareil pour le thé de fleur d'oranger. Compléta-t-elle en attrapant un autre gâteau.

- Mais pourquoi le thé de jasmin à un goût plus doux lorsqu'on le laisse plus infusé et pas le vert? Demanda Renji, elle fronça un sourcil.

- Moi aussi je ne comprends pas.

Elle lui tendit un gâteau qu'il mordit en réfléchissant. Byakuya leva un sourcil, il avait totalement ravagé le travail esthétique de Mokona en tirant avec une tresse un chignon, qu'il avait piqué afin de mieux tenir avec un ustensile du nécessaire à thé. C'était affreux la manière dont les magnifique mèches lisses avaient été entortillés! Assit en lotus, il était penché sur la feuille et analysait avec un sérieux déconcertant les informations.

- C'est comme avec les gâteaux aux morceaux de framboises. C'est très bon avec du thé vert mais le goût n'est pas terrible avec le thé au fruit rouge.

Elle leva son attention sur lui.

- Thé au fruit rouge?

Il acquiesça.

- Je ne connais pas ce thé!

Bien sûr qu'elle ne devait pas le connaître après tout, c'était l'un des plus commercialisé du Gotei, pas de la noblesse sans doute pas assez raffiné.

- Il est très bon, mais avec des cookies.

- Mère ne veut pas que je mange de cookie.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- C'est une sorte de biscuit, avec des morceaux de noisette dedans, ou des pépites de chocolat, parfois on peut même mettre les deux!

- C'est bon?

- Bien sûr! Pas autant qu'une forêt noir avec de la chantilly!

- De la quoi?

Elle notait tout ce qu'il disait, il se pencha pour vérifier ce qu'elle retenait.

- Forêt... Comme celle avec des arbres...

- Oui, oui, et noir... Hum et c'est comment?

- Avec de la crème, une montagne de crème! Et des cerises, plein de cerises alcoolisées, et du chocolat, noir généralement.

- Mais c'est amer!

- Mais la chantilly c'est le meilleur!

Mokona qui venait après lui étouffa un cri d'outrage. Les deux larrons se tournèrent, Renji avait du gâteau sur la joue, la fillette avait tâché une manche de son kimono, le nécessaire à thé avait été poussé très loin et ils buvaient dans des verres du jus de fruit. Le noble jeta un coup d'œil à l'intendante.

- Il me semble effectivement que nous n'avions nul besoin de nous inquiéter.

Le mince sourire du brun fit suffoquer Mokona, elle serra les dents en prenant les devant.

- Il se fait tard, Dame Okomo.

Elle se redressa alors que l'intendante tentait de sauver les meubles, elle s'inclina.

- Merci de m'avoir donné de votre temps, Abaraï-san. Kuchiki-dono.

Elle s'inclina.

- Avec votre permission j'aimerais fortement réitérer un autre entretient. N'est ce pas?

Elle fit un sourire au roux qui acquiesça tout bêtement, il n'arrivait pas à lui refuser grand chose.

- À la prochaine!

Fit Renji alors que Mokona refermait la porte derrière elles. C'est ce moment que choisit le noble qui ne tenait plus pour porter la main à ses lèvres et étrangler le début de rire qui lui venait. C'était sans doute cette facette du roux que Rukia chérissait tant, quelque soit les circonstances il finissait immanquablement par les tourner en sa faveur. Avait-il au moins conscience de la difficulté que devait avoir la famille Okomo pour faire de cette enfant la digne héritière de leur clan? Et lui se permettait de l'encourager avec son attitude désinvolte... Il avait bien cru que Mokona allait s'étrangler. Par réflexe, Renji entreprit de ranger le désordre qu'il avait occasionné tout en suivant du coin de l'œil le rire de son aîné.

- Renji...

Il lui fit face.

- Enlève cette cuillère de tes cheveux.

Il devint rouge en se rappelant de ce détails, pas étonnant que Mokona l'ai fusillé à ce point! Pour une raison qui lui échappait cependant, le noble était loin de partager sa colère...

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

Renji pâlit en se tournant dans ses appartements, Mokona se tenait près de son lit et relevait ses manches.

- Une petite discussion s'impose, Abaraï-san.

Un autre hurlement retentit dans les couloirs du manoir, cette fois ci les convives ne cessèrent pas leurs activités...

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

Renji ouvrit un œil, avisant le cadrant de l'horloge avec peine... Presque une semaine qu'il se couchait vers trois heures du matin. C'est avec un effort qui lui arracha une plainte qu'il tourna la tête sur son oreiller, il enchaînait avec un rythme harassant les cérémonies de thé, les petites sauteries inutile, les dîners interminable. Le tout agrémenté des remarques de la Nanaya, des prises de têtes avec Mokona, des caprices de Subane-dono...

Dont la dernière lubie avait été de tenter de l'initier à la harpe...

Il enfonça le visage dans le tissu pour masquer les larmes de rage qui lui venait, cette furie l'avait à moitié assommé lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas capable de faire la différence entre les cordes grave et les aiguë, et qu'il était encore moins capable de reproduire les mélodies. La colère parce qu'elle avait jugé bon de le traîner auprès de son fils et avait harcelé le malheureux chef de clan jusqu'à ce que celui-ci à bout ne lui arrache des mains l'instrument et ne lui joue quelques notes. Renji avait été vexé jusqu'à devenir si livide, et que même Mokona s'inquiète de son état.

Bon sang, il n'était pas noble! Alors qu'on arrête de faire de lui un animal de foire! A la bonne heure Kuchiki Byakuya savait parfaitement jouer de la harpe et alors! Quel homme avait besoin de savoir un truc pareil! Il voulait mourir dans le fond de son lit.

Quelqu'un tira les rideaux, au moment précis ou le réveil que lui avait offert Mokona se mettait à sonner comme les cors de l'enfer! Il chercha de la main l'appareil maudit dans le but de le jeter à la tête de l'intendante.

- Ficher moi la paix!

Il roula sur le flanc... Et s'effondra de l'autre coté du lit sur le parquet, renversant par la même occasion le réveil qui se mit à sonner avec un son encore plus strident. Ses pieds enroulés dans les draps il se débattit avec rage, en essayant d'attraper le réveil qu'il poussa sous le lit.

- Mais tu vas la fermer oui!

Par pur esprit belliqueux il le poursuivit sous le lit, puis le jeta contre un mur. Avant de fermer les yeux, soulagé.

-Abaraï-san?

La question lui donna de bon matin des brulures d'estomac.

- Quooooiii?

Brailla t-il en se relevant par réflexe, oubliant qu'il était encore sous le lit, on put entendre le bruit audible de sa tête heurtant durement le sommier du lit à telle point qu'il le souleva, puis le parquet, de nouveau le sommier et finalement écorcher une dernière fois le parquet... Suivit du bruit cacophonique du sommier s'échouant sur son pauvre corps. Les plaintes émergèrent de lui, il rampa pour sortir sa tête en se tenant le nez.

- Bon sang! Espèce de monschtre! On est dimanche!

Il posa la tête sur le sol, les larmes aux yeux.

- Laissez-moi tranquille.

Se plaignit-il en tentant de ne pas parler car la douleur semblait devenir encore plus assourdissante. Il se tenait l'arrière du crâne.

- J'veux mouriiiiir!

Un silence merveilleux accueillit sa requête, il entreprit alors d'ouvrir un œil qui de dessous le lit, lui permit d'apprendre que Mokona avait reçut une autre paire de jambes durant la courte nuit. Il fronça un sourcil... Une autre paire de jambe? Cette mégère n'était pas seule! Il se redressa de nouveau pour voir à qui pouvait bien être celle-ci.

Il croisa le regard du noble, le réveil rendit l'âme en une dernière sonnerie inopinée. Byakuya sentit le rire franchir ses lèvres sans qu'il ne songe une seconde à le retenir, avec du retard il porta la main à sa bouche. Il se tourna.

- Je t'avais pourtant dit qu'il lui fallait du repos.

Le Kuchiki se tourna pour quitter la chambre.

- Laisse le tranquille.

Renji soupira.... Un petit cri s'éleva dans la pièce, il se débattit sans comprendre, jusqu'à se rendre compte que Mokona appuyait sur le lit, qui pesait actuellement sur ses cotes.

- Mo...Moko... Mokona-sama..

- Oui?

- Mokona-sama!

- Que dis-t-on au réveil? Abaraï-san?

- Mokona-SAMA!

Elle appuya un peu plus fort.

- Oui?

Reprit-elle naïvement.

- O.. Ohayo!

- Oui?

- Ohayo Mokona-sama!

- Que fait-on le matin en se levant?

- On... On éteint le réveil et on le remonte.

Fit-il par automatisme.

- Bien, en aucun cas on ne le brise contre le mur comme ce matin...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

- N'est ce pas?

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhh!

- Abaraï-san.

- Oui, Mokona-sama.

- Surtout il faut prendre soin d'un réveil qui ne vous appartient pas.

- Aahhhhhh! Mo... Respi... Plus...

-Vous dites?

Elle relâcha la pression.

- Pitié!

- Comment?

- Je ne le ferais plus! Par pitié! Mokona!

- Bien, je vous attends pour le petit déjeuner et avec le sourire, Abaraï-san!

Elle appuya une dernière fois, puis partit à son tour.

(Lily:Putain cette meuf c'est une sadique !O.O… waw !)

Byakuya jeta un regard sceptique en voyant son subordonné franchir la porte, et fronça un sourcil en voyant le sourire satisfait de Mokona.

- Je t'avais pourtant dit de le laisser tranquille.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi il est question!

S'outra l'intendante en mimant le scandale. Il roula les yeux vers le ciel. Elle capitula.

- Et Renji n'est pas disponible pour la moindre cérémonie que ce soit.

Rajouta le Kuchiki, elle sembla ne pas admettre cette affirmation, mais se ravisa en sentant la température de la pièce chuter.

- Et nous n'assisteront pas au dîner de ce soir.

Il la défia froidement.

- Bien. Finit-elle par dire, il se radoucit.

- Tu peux disposer.

- Tout ça parce que je lui ai un peu marché dessus...

Marmonna t-elle en refermant la porte, Renji jeta un regard de biais à son aîné. Alors il savait qu'elle le martyrisait! Devait-il être soulagé de son intervention, ou horrifié car l'intendante trouverait un autre moyen de faire pression.

- Rien ne te retient ici, Renji.

Il se tourna vers le brun.

- Tu peux prendre ta journée.

Son cœur fit un bond, sa mâchoire se serait presque décrochée. Il pouvait vraiment quitter cet enfer! Une journée... Une journée loin de Mokona, de Subane, de la Nanaya! Loin de ces satanés nobles! De tous les services à thé du manoir! Il pourrait... Il pourrait quoi au juste? L'inaction du roux surprit Byakuya, il se tourna vers Renji ne s'attendant pas à le trouver aussi perplexe.

- Et... Vous? La question le laissa perplexe.

- Je veux dire, vous n'aurez pas besoin de moi?

- Nous sommes dimanche Renji, le dimanche tu ne travail pas, je pense pouvoir m'en sortir. Fit placidement le Kuchiki.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais il était content. Stupidement content qu'on le laisse rentrer chez lui, sortir des murailles de ce monde.

- J'en profiterai pour porter les dossiers à classer à la 13éme.

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Le Kuchiki laissa transparaître de l'indifférence, il ne pouvait pas retenir le roux éternellement auprès de lui. Renji était libre de quitter le manoir Kuchiki... Il releva son attention, surprit qu'il soit si proche. Avant qu'il ne puisse songer à parler les lèvres du roux caressaient les siennes tendrement.

- J'y vais de ce pas! Bonne journée!

Il avait encore les yeux ouverts de surprise lorsque la porte se referma derrière son cadet. Non, il ne se mit pas à sourire bêtement! (Lily:j'y crois dure comme fer)

Ce n'est pas pour cette raison qu'il porta la main à ses lèvres. Pourvu qu'il meurt sous une pile de papier! Songea le noble.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

Renji jeta un coup d'œil au papillon de l'enfer qui vint se poser sur son épaule alors qu'il venait tout juste de quitter la 13éme. Il fronça les sourcils, un peu surprit du message qu'il lui livrait. Après tout, un papillon de l'enfer ne servait pas à la base de messagerie personnelle! C'est intrigué qu'il se dirigea vers le lieu indiqué. Les bureaux de la 10éme furent bientôt en vue, il accéléra le pas, songeant qu'il voulait en profiter pour acheter du thé au fruit rouge afin de faire goûter la petit Tamaki. Il frappa à la porte du bureau et entra.

- Yosh! Matsumoto-san!

Il se figea en se rendant compte que le bureau n'était pas seulement occupé par la sous-capitaine qui lui sauta dans les bras.

-Renjiiiiiiiii! C'est vrai? C'est vrai? C'est vrai?

Il la repoussa afin de reprendre son souffle, fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu vas te marier?

Toshiro avait eut raison de soupirer lorsqu'il avait vu le couple, la propriétaire de Haineko n'avait pas cessé de le harceler, allant jusqu'à l'obliger à lui fournir un papillon de l'enfer. Renji poussa la porte, puis fit de nouveau face à l'assemblée, totalement perdu.

Hinamori lui fit un petit signe de loin, Shuhei appuyé contre le mur croisa son regard, Kira ne cilla pas, Yumichika rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, Ikkaku croisait les bras. Ichigo se tenait assit dans le fauteuil, le capitaine de la division installé à son bureau tentait de remplir un dossier, ses yeux tombèrent enfin sur Rukia. Il ne savait même pas qu'elle était déjà revenue!

-Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Demanda le roux, ce comité semblait brutalement plus sombre. Le shinigami en formation se leva.

-Yosh! Renji!

A quoi rimait cette réunion? Il fit face à Ichigo qui s'avança vers lui.

- Comment tu vas mon vieux? On n'a pas eut l'occasion de te voir souvent.

Le vizard croisa les bras, pour une raison qu'il ne comprit pas lui même Renji se mit sur la défensive.

- C'est quoi ce délire? C'est toi qui m'as envoyé un papillon de l'enfer?

- Officiellement c'est mon taïcho! Coupa Matsumoto en pointant du pouce le petit capitaine.

- Ne me mêle pas à tes magouilles Matsumoto.

- Ouais, j'avais besoin de te parler. Fit Ichigo, Renji se tendit.

- On veut juste savoir. Reprit Ichigo, voyant que le roux ne bougeait pas.

- Savoir quoi?

- Si c'est vrai.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- De quoi tu parles? Demanda le roux de plus en plus tendu.

- Tu te maries avec Byakuya.

Toshiro arrêta d'écrire, les souffles se suspendirent.

- Je veux juste savoir si c'est ton idée.

- De.. Mais..

Renji sentit l'air se raréfier dans ses poumons.

- De quoi tu parles pauvre con?

Il jeta un regard aux autres autour, Yumichika baissa les yeux, Ikkaku jeta un coup d'œil à Ichigo, Shuhei se redressa. Hinamori acquiesça, Matsumoto continua de le dévisager avec un peu plus de sérieux.

- Entre nous... Admet que c'est plutôt gros, non?

La phrase du roux le heurta comme une gifle, il tressaillit incapable de répondre.

- Du jour au lendemain, comme ça, tu annonces que toi et Byakuya aller vous marier, sans qu'il n'y ait jamais rien eut entre vous! Ça fait cinquante ans qu'il porte le deuil et comme ça, il décide de le quitter, pour se marier aussitôt... Avec toi?

- Et alors? La question de Renji sonna fausse, Ichigo soupira.

- Renji... On t-a tous vue à la réception.

Cette phrase semblait résumer la situation, il est vrai qu'il n'était pas à l'aise parmi les nobles.

- C'est Byakuya qui te l'a demandé?

Il mit un temps avant de comprendre le sens de la question. Il jeta un regard à Rukia qui détourna le sien.

- De quoi...

- Je te demande si c'est Byakuya qui t'a demandé d'accepter!

Il recula, les shinigami présent tressaillir de l'entendre élever la voix. Renji sentit le sol chercher à s'ouvrir sous lui.

- Vous...

Les mots trébuchèrent sur ses lèvres.

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'il m'aurait obligé à faire ça!

Il reporta son attention sur elle.

- Rukia!

- Laisse Rukia en dehors de ça!

Coupa Ichigo en s'avançant vers lui, l'attrapant par son col pour l'obliger à le regarder en face.

- Renji, merde! Je te le demande, on s'inquiète tu sais! On est tes amis!

Il dévisagea Ichigo, avant de le repousser brutalement.

- Mais vous êtes vraiment con ma parole!

Il se tourna vers Ikkaku, Yumichika, alors qu'Hinamori se tassait.

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'il serait capable de faire une chose pareille! Que j'accepterais une chose pareille! Vous!

Il était tellement furieux et surprit qu'il n'arrivait même plus à penser.

- MERDE! ON VA SE MARIER! C'EST PAS UN TRUC QU'ON ORDONNE ÇA!

Il bouscula Ichigo.

- Rukia! Dit leur toi qu'il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille!

Elle baissa la tête, alors qu'Ichigo retenait le Abaraï.

- Je sais bien que Nii-sama ne fera jamais rien contre ta volonté... Le silence plana.

- Mais j'étais aussi persuadé qu'il ne quitterait jamais le deuil.

Le roux recula, stupéfait. Alors leur couple était si improbable...

- C'est si étonnant... Si impossible...

Ichigo ne s'était pas attendu à pareil revirement de situation.

- Que lui et moi...

Le murmure fit trembler le roux avec la colère. Renji attrapa son cadet par le col et le souleva.

- Je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour écouter ces horreurs... Que tu sois capable de croire qu'il soit comme ça... Que...

Les mots lui manquaient.

-Rassures-toi Ichigo... Il ne m'a absolument pas forcé.

Le ton était froid, furieux. Il relâcha l'autre shinigami.

- Je pensais simplement que tu n'étais pas comme les autres... Dire qu'il puisse faire une chose pareille... C'est vraiment très mal le connaître.

- Parce que toi tu le connais peut-être? La question posée par Ikkaku le fit devenir livide.

- Si je me rappel bien, tu as toujours détesté Kuchiki Byakuya pour tout ce qu'il était, non? Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre temps?

Il en avait assez entendu.

-Renji!

Ichigo tenta de le retenir, alors qu'il faisait face pour quitter la pièce il se figea net. Byakuya Kuchiki froissa le papier qu'il tenait en entrant, il releva son regard dans les prunelles insolentes du shinigami remplaçant.

- Kurosaki Ichigo.

Renji sentit toute la vie qu'il avait, le déserté. Depuis combien de temps le noble était-il présent? Avait-il assisté à ce qui s'était dit?

- J'ai reçu ton invitation.

Le papier tomba de sa main sur le parquet, Ikkaku se redressa comme le reste de l'assistance il était surprit. Evidemment le vizard ne les avait pas prévenut.

-Kuchiki.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il usait ainsi de son nom. Ichigo lui fit face avec le même regard qu'il lui avait adressé lorsqu'il l'avait félicité de leur futur mariage.

- Tu as tout entendu, je présume. Ce n'était pas une question, le noble avança d'un pas.

- C'était le but.

La voix polaire résonna, le regard d'Ichigo ne vacilla pas une seconde. De toute façon il n'avait jamais rien attendu d'eux, Byakuya posa son attention sur elle. Rukia recula de deux pas.

- A quoi rime tout ceci?

La question du noble mit les shinigami mal à l'aise. Ichigo fronça un sourcil.

- A savoir la vérité.

Comment ce gamin osait-il ainsi se dresser dans sa vie? Lui faire face et lui cracher aussi froidement de telle chose?

- Quelle vérité?

N'importe qui de censé aurait fuit les lieux à toutes jambes.

- Si ce mariage est vraiment de ta volonté.

Toshiro admira son cadet pour sa stupidité, on entendit la tête du petit capitaine heurté le plan de travail. Un tic agita la main du noble, sa pression spirituelle devint lourde.

- Que veux-tu dire? Sa main se serra.

- Que pour ton honneur tu ferais n'importe quoi.

- Y comprit forcer mon subordonné à m'épouser...

La tension monta brutalement.

- C'est à toi de me le dire. Continua froidement le shinigami remplaçant.

- Tu as donc décidé... De nous sauver de moi.

L'ironie de cette constatation gela les tripes d'une parties des shinigami présent. Ichigo aurait sans doute acquiescé, mais le roux le bouscula comme pour le mettre hors de portée du brun.

- Mais tu vas arrêter avec ta connerie, oui!

- Et que faut-il faire pour vous convaincre de ma bonne foi, oh grand sauveur Kurosaki?

Il porta par réflexe la main à la garde de son zanpakuto, sans même y penser la colère lui avait fait lever la voix. Renji se tourna vers lui.

- C'est un idiot!

Il n'avait absolument pas envie que le noble s'énerve. Le Kuchiki le toisait de toute sa hauteur.

- Byakuya, ne te méprends pas, on s'inquiète pour toi aussi. Je me doute que tu n'avais sans doute pas le choix pour arriver à une telle extrémité, mais tu n'es pas seul.

Si c'était une farce, le chef de clan ne trouvait pas la force d'en rire.

- Je ne suis pas venue pour que tu me juges, ni toi, ni tes pairs.

- Arrêtes... On veut juste s'assurer que ce mariage n'est pas dû à une obligation de ton statut.

- Je ne dois aucun compte à qui que ce soit!

- Tu te trompes! Au moins à Renji et à toi! Merde! On se marie pas pour son honneur ou pour une autre connerie de ce type!

Ichigo était inquiet, véritablement inquiet. Il n'avait pas eut l'intention de s'emporter pour si peu. Il mit la main devant ses lèvres en tentant de reprendre son calme. Il avait vu Renji entouré de tout ces nobles, vide, froid, perdu.

Une «connerie» de ce type... Pour une connerie de ce type! Le brun sentit la colère enfler en lui, le prendre à la gorge. Il fit un pas de plus vers Ichigo qui releva son attention. Renji était entre eux, mais cela n'empêcherait pas le Kuchiki de lui faire la peau le cas échéant.

- Parce qu'épouser Renji... Serait une « connerie» de ce type?

Le Abaraï ouvrit de grands yeux. De nouveau le noble chercha le regard de sa sœur... Rukia baissa la tête, se détourna.. Encore une fois, elle lui échappait, la douleur le vrilla à cette constatation. C'était sa faute, toute cette histoire était due au Abaraï. C'est lui qui l'avait transfusé sans jamais rien lui dire, c'est lui qui l'avait ramené sans rien lui demander, c'est lui qui l'avait lié à son destin sans jamais rien lui expliquer. Et aujourd'hui on lui reprochait d'enchaîner le roux! La main du noble se posa sur l'épaule de Renji qui se tenait devant lui. Luttant pour que son masque tienne encore un peu alors que le roux scrutait inquiet sa réaction.

C'est le Abaraï qui le tenait sous la coupole de sa dépendance! Qui avait franchit la distance entre leurs lèvres! Et pourtant une nouvelle fois c'est lui qu'on accusait d'être faux. C'était encore de sa faute si Rukia n'osait pas le regarder en face, si elle fuyait sa présence, si elle reculait à son approche! Parce que le roux avait brisé le carcan de son existence pour le jeter en pâture à ce monde dont il avait apprit à se détourner.

Alors oui, oui il l'avait obligé à se marier à lui, pour toutes ces raisons. Oui, pour pouvoir enfin enfermer entre ses mains cette fureur de vivre que lui avait insufflé le roux. Cette colère qui le traversait était due au Abaraï. Parce qu'il l'avait rempli de doute, d'émotions, de certitudes et d'incertitudes. Parce que Renji l'avait mit au pied du mur, poings et pieds liés jusqu'au sang.

Le silence qui régnait était stupéfiant, personne ne comprenait vraiment ce qu'il se passait, les deux shinigami se faisait face.

-C'est ta faute.

Murmura le Kuchiki. Il lui en voulait, c'était pour lui qu'il devait sans cesse prouver au monde autour, que ce qu'il éprouvait était bien réel alors qu'il avait du mal à l'admettre. C'était pour le Abaraï qu'il essuyait les remontrances, les rumeurs. C'est pour lui que son self-contrôle avait tendance à s'ébranler, que la colère lui brûlait les veines presque autant que le désir déplacé qu'il suscitait en lui.

- Il m'énerve.

Poursuivit le noble en serrant le tissu sous ses doigts.

- Ils m'énervent tous.

Les nobles, sa famille, le Gotei, sa sœur... Tous. Pourquoi n'acceptaient-ils pas tout simplement, lui devait bien le faire, non? Sa poigne tira sur le col, rapprochant le Abaraï de lui.

-Ta faute. Tout à toujours été de ta faute.

De la colère, trop, du désir, encore plus. Il foudroyait du regard son cadet l'obligeant à faire face à ses prunelles anthracite qui jetaient des éclairs.

- Ce sera toujours toi le fautif.

Sa main finit de rapprocher le Abaraï de ses lèvres, de sa portée. Et il ne se gêna pas pour lui faire comprendre la rudesse et la force de sa rage. La morsure le fit reculer alors que son aîné le tirait fermement à lui comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui échapperait jamais. Byakuya passa la barrière sans remord, alors que d'une prise autoritaire il lui serrait la nuque. Renji tira sur le col à sa portée comme pour se défaire de cette prise tout en ayant conscience qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas seuls. La langue du brun dicta la caresse, la main du roux échappa à sa première prise, Renji arrêta instantanément de tenter de reculer. Cherchant à reprendre quelque part le souffle que le brun lui volait, alors que le Kuchiki menait avec fermeté le balai.

Le noble rompit brutalement l'échange, portant la main à ses lèvres. Il ferma brièvement les yeux alors que Renji restait pantois, les bras ballant.

- Je... Présume que cette preuve te suffira.

Renji qui voyait des petits nuages partout ne fronça même pas un sourcil; alors que les autres shinigami étaient encore sous le choc. Byakuya leur tourna dos. Un sourire débile accroché au visage, Renji fixa son aîné.

-Renji... On rentre.

Le roux se tourna maladroitement vers Ichigo, rouge comme une pivoine. Il était incapable d'effacer de son expression le bonheur qui le transcendait.

- 0n vous enverra les cartons pour le mariage!

Il emboita le pas à Byakuya sans jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui. Après avoir refermé la porte, Renji se pressa de le rejoindre. Avant de se pencher à son oreille.

- Merci.

Il put voir les joues de noble chef du clan Kuchiki devenir écarlate, il continua d'avancer le dos droit et mort de honte.

-Si cela vient à s'ébruiter je tuerais de mes mains tous les témoins.

Ils firent encore quelques pas.

- Et efface ce sourire stupide de ta face!

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

Alors que le noble prenait la peine de s'installer de nouveau derrière son bureau, la porte claqua si fort qu'il en fut surprit. Renji recula par instinct, une chope tomba brutalement dans la pièce, le chef de clan se redressa.

- Je crains qu'une petite discussion s'impose.

Il releva un sourcil à cette affirmation.

- Et en quel honneur?

Demanda le noble cherchant déjà une échappatoire. Mokona était livide, pire que furieuse elle toisait son cadet.

- Parlons-en de votre honneur, espèce de gamin écervelé... Il a bon dos votre honneur! Surtout lorsque la quasi totalité des convives vous voit vous promener en compagnie de votre prétendant, alors qu'on vous dit malade au point de ne pouvoir tenir vos fonctions!

Un silence accueillit cette joyeuse nouvelle! Renji fut tétanisé.

-Il n'y a pas que votre honneur qui a bon dos! Lorsque le clan est ridiculisé de vous voir passer la grande porte, vous avez idée de comment nous allons pouvoir justifier cette aberration?

Elle ferma les yeux en expirant pour calmer sa rage.

- Le Conseil, le clan, les convives... Ont eut le plaisir de vous voir presque pendu au bras de votre némésis!

Le chef de clan devint livide à son tour, c'est surtout que cet idiot avait jugé bon de l'empêcher de se vautrer dans une flaque de boue en le retenant. Sans penser une seconde que le noble était apte à se déplacer en shunpô.

L'intendante se crispa, sa main serra le haut de son kimono c'est dans ce genre de cas qu'elle regrettait d'être ainsi ficelée. Byakuya sentit une sueur froide lui couler dans le dos alors qu'elle le fusillait, Renji ouvrit de grands yeux... La pression spirituelle de la femme se mit à grésiller. Le chef de clan se tassa imperceptiblement.

- Mo...

- Vous étiez sensé rester dans votre bureau pour la journée me semble t-il?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

- Oh! Vous savez pertinemment ce que je crois, n'est ce pas? Elle fit un pas vers lui.

- Non, non! Justement! Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à la porte.

- Mokona, voyons tu sais que je ne ferais jamais une telle chose...

- Ridiculiser le clan, votre mère... Me ridiculiser aux yeux de tous sans la moindre vergogne...

- Mo...

La porte de l'autre bureau claqua brutalement! Renji regarda la place vide du brun, et celle désertée par l'intendante. Il put percevoir un bruit de lutte, de protestation.. Et de remontrances.

- Non... Mokona... je te jure...

Il y eut le bruit cacophonique du bureau renversé.

- KAMISAMAAAAAAAAA!

Ce cri fit bondir Renji en arrière, quelque chose heurta la porte.

- Le clan! Tout le clan! Scanda la voix furieuse de l'intendante.

- NOBLE CHEF DU CLAN KUCHIKI!

L'onde de reiatsu figea Renji.. Ce n'était tout de même pas Mokona qui...

- NOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN! Nouveau bruit de meuble renversé, cette voix... Était celle du noble.

- Voulez vous que je vous rapporte toutes les impertinences qu'on a put dire à votre sujet! Je ne vous demande qu'une chose! Une seule!

*Bruit de bois brisé*.

- Ce n'est pas si compliqué! Faire semblant de respecter le protocole! Voulez vous ruiner nos efforts! Ruiner votre honneur! Ruiner tout ce à quoi vous tenez! Il suffirait d'une motion pour que le mariage soit annulé!

- Mokona! POSE-ÇA! Quelque chose heurta lourdement la porte, Renji recula effrayé.

- Mais peut-être que je devrais vous faire comprendre mon point de vue avec des arguments plus physique!

Silence. Renji colla l'oreille à la toison complètement captivé.

- MOKONA! NON!

Renji eut le souffle coupé par la vague de force qui balaya le manoir. Ses cheveux se hissèrent sur sa tête, il se décolla du mur en tremblant...

- Vous irez présenter vos excuses au clan! Et au Conseil!

Le roux porta la main à son ventre, se disant qu'il avait mal entendu.

- En aucun cas on ne doit vous voir seul avec lui! Ais-je été clair!

Il y eut un bruit de pas, la porte vacilla et tomba avec ses gonds.

- C'est la dernière fois que je vous reprends de la sorte. Elle épousseta sa tenue, jeta un coup d'œil au Abaraï.

- La prochaine fois, je vous inclurais dans mes explications.

Le roux se colla contre la surface, alors qu'elle quittait le bureau pour de bon. Il avait encore du mal à y croire... Un sort de ce niveau... Non... Il avait mal comprit... 89..... (c'était sur il avait mal comprit..) Mokona Kuchiki était la seule chose que redoutait le si respecté chef de clan. La seule personne qu'il ne pouvait affronter. Il grimaça...

Faire semblant de respecter le protocole passait par une série de singerie et d'hypocrisie de toute sorte que Renji avait du mal à accepter. Dire qu'il s'en voulait ne soulagerait pas son aîné, et le brun faisait tout pour ne pas se faire remarquer par l'intendante du clan.

Le Kuchiki avait finit par sortir du champ de carnage, s'appuyant sur la chambranle restante et reprenant son souffle. Très pâle, il plissait les yeux, le corps endolori d'avoir été heurté par le bureau qu'elle lui avait jeté. Il porta la main à la chute de son dos, incapable de se redresser vraiment, il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait piétiné.... Il regrettait d'avoir apprit avec elle les sorts de kidô. Il trébucha un peu en faisant un pas, son dos cria et il fut incapable d'étrangler la plainte qui lui vint. La dernière fois où elle avait été aussi furieuse elle l'avait suspendu la tête en bas... Il blanchit au souvenir et eut mal au cœur. La moitié de sa tenue était déchirée alors qu'il tentait de ne pas tomber sous la poigne impitoyable de la femme, car il n'y avait rien de pire que d'être piégé physiquement, elle avait faillit lui arracher les oreilles la dernière fois où elle avait eut la chance de le gronder.

Il porta la main à sa nuque et soupira, la moitié gauche de son visage était sillonné d'un filet de sang dû à la chaise qu'il n'avait pas put éviter. On toqua, il se redressa aussitôt près à faire un shunpô au premier signe de récidive. Subane posa un regard sans compassion sur son fils.

- Il faut toujours que tu la mettes dans des états pas possible! Je peux comprendre que tu souhaites avoir un peu plus d'intimité avec ton némésis, mais ai au moins la jugeote de ne pas t'afficher comme tu l'as fais! Il va encore falloir payer les frais d'un nouveau bureau...

- Je suis innocent! S'outra de nouveau le noble.

- Va donc expliquer ça au Conseil.

**0.o.0.o.0**

Renji comprit mieux pourquoi le noble se repliait derrière le protocole pour tout. Il laissa glisser son regard sur son aîné qui semblait s'être remit plutôt vite de l'accès de colère de Mokona. A vrai dire il semblait même être passé à autre chose comme s'assurer de ne pas dépasser la ligne. Renji soupira, il était tout de même épuisé et se demandait encore comment son aîné pouvait tenir, il se sentait tout de même sur les nerfs. Entre hier et aujourd'hui il avait l'impression que tout pouvait être chamboulé, que le monde changeait de visage.

Le roux se gratta la nuque, jetant sur le coup un regard autour, il lui semblait reconnaître ce couloir... Le noble se sentait soulagé d'avoir trouvé une échappatoire de quelques heures. Il avait prit le prétexte d'un archivage important... Le brun avait dans l'idée de les soulager tous les deux en renvoyant le roux dans ses appartements. Même si cela passait par déambuler durant une demie-heure dans les couloirs les moins fréquentés en compagnie du Abaraï... Déambulés seuls. Une petite voix siffla avec force que cette situation ne devrait pas avoir lieu. Il en était à se tracasser de comment il pourrait éviter que Mokona ne l'écharpe lorsque Byakuya s'arrêta net.

- Ce n'est pas une mascarade.

Silence.

- Et la prochaine fois que Kurosaki se dressera contre moi...

La menace était à peine voilée. Le regard du noble se reporta sur lui, et durant de longues minutes il ne sut comment interpréter la situation. L'anticipation le fit sursauter lorsqu'il aperçut le début d'un sourire qu'il avait finit par craindre. C'était la preuve visible que le Kuchiki n'allait pas tarder à le mettre mal à l'aise où à faire du yoyo avec ses émotions.

- On ne devrait pas être là...

Souffla Renji pour se donner bonne figure, voulant dissiper la tension sous-jacente.

- Effectivement.

L'idée traversa brièvement le Abaraï, le noble n'avait tout de même pas orchestré tout ça! Pas après la crise qu'avait piqué Mokona! La première contestation qu'il se fit à cette hypothèse fut balayée lorsque le brun s'avança dans son périmètre. Après tout, Mokona au même titre que Subane connaissaient beaucoup mieux le noble que lui, et si ces deux femmes n'arrêtaient pas de lui faire des rappels c'est qu'elles devaient savoir pertinemment que le chef de clan était capable de ne pas en tenir compte...

Lorsque son dos se posa contre le mur il en eut la certitude que tant qu'il ne se faisait pas surprendre, le noble serait capable de faire fi de toutes ces règles qu'on lui imposait. Renji n'avait vraiment pas envie de recevoir un sort de kidô de Mokona, et il se doutait qu'une servante pouvait surgir au coin du couloir à n'importe quel moment! Comment faire comprendre à son aîné qu'il tenait autant à sa vie qu'à son intégrité...

- Nous ne devrions pas rester dans ce couloir.

Le brun leva un sourcil.

- Est-ce une invitation à me rendre dans tes appartements?

Renji ouvrit de grands yeux, il n'avait pas dit ça!

- Non! C'est juste que Mokona...

Le brun eut du mal à ne pas faire la moue à cette évocation.

- Pour l'amour du ciel Renji, j'ai déjà assez souffert d'elle pour ne pas éprouver le besoin que tu évoques son nom en son absence.

Le spectre de son intendante lui donna l'envie de jeter un regard par dessus son épaule, elle serait sans doute capable de surgir de derrière un vase qu'il n'en serait qu'à peine surprit, c'était un démon.

Non, Byakuya Kuchiki n'était pas en train de harceler son cadet, la façon dont il posait ingénument son attention sur ses lèvres était dû à une simple réflexion... Pas à une envie de se pencher vers lui.

Senbonzakura lui souffla doucement l'idée qu'un couloir était un lieu assez peu conventionnel et qu'il devrait sans doute se retirer un peu à l'écart, pour échapper à toutes rencontre fortuite de son intendante le recherchant. Un lieu paisible et discret... Comme derrière cette porte là. Il réfléchit intensément essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'était cette pièce. L'aile Est était très peu occupé mais si il tombait en plus sur l'une des rare chambres utilisées... Après une brève concentration, il se dit qu'il y avait une chance sur trois pour que se fut une chambre, deux sur trois un placard.

- Que dirais-tu d'une petite visite, il me semble qu'il y a un passage qui nous permettra de passer inaperçus.

Visite? Le roux se décolla du mur, surprit de cette proposition inopinée. Il fronça tout de même un sourcil en voyant son aîné pousser la porte à quelques mètres et entrer. Un placard, ou dû moins une réserve que Renji reconnut de suite, c'est ici que Mokona l'avait envoyé ranger une pile de draps. C'est à peine surprit qu'il entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui, tu parles d'un raccourcit! Il avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'il ne devait absolument pas se fier au dire du noble, qui de toute évidence avait une capacité surprenante à dire n'importe quoi, pourvue que les résultats soit les bons.

- Je me doute que visiter une réserve est loin d'être la pièce vers laquelle est sensé mener votre raccourcit.

Prit en faute, le noble plissa les yeux, il n'aimait pas l'amusement dans sa voix.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Que Mokona a sans doute raison de se faire du mouron...

-Oh.

L'exclamation tomba à plat, alors qu'il scrutait la pièce, se demandant finalement s'il n'aurait pas préféré que ce soit une chambre, parce qu'il y avait quelque chose tout de même d'assez sordide de se retrouver dans un tel lieu, pour ce genre d'idée... Oui, Byakuya Kuchiki était quelqu'un d'intègre qui n'avait en aucun cas entraîné à l'écart son némésis dans un but délictueux.

- Mais je te rassure, ce n'est pas pour moi qu'elle se fait du mouron...

Il jeta un regard appuyé à son cadet qui pour le coup mit quelques secondes à comprendre le sous-entendu. Le noble n'était pas capable de... Non! Voyant le cheminement de l'appréhension sur le visage du roux, puis la façon dont il sembla devenir vaguement nerveux, Byakuya ne put masquer le sourire qui lui vint.

Troublé, il pouvait sentir la reiatsu de Renji changer imperceptiblement.

Allait-il lui faire peur? Renji aurait voulut protester, comment devait-il faire face à Byakuya Kuchiki entreprenant? Le noble avait-il la moindre idée de toutes les implications qu'il y avait à ainsi se rapprocher d'un homme? Il se doutait que ce n'était pas dans les mœurs du chef de clan d'assouvir ce genre de passion. Alors pourquoi s'acharnait-il à le pousser dans ses retranchements? Était ce vraiment ce que le brun attendait?

- Cette pièce ne te plaît pas?

Demanda fort naïvement le brun en se rapprochant de la porte où il était acculé comme décidé à partir. Allait-il laisser le champ libre au Abaraï? Pas avant d'avoir prit ce qu'il voulait du moins. Renji sut qu'il était piégé lorsque le brun mit une main sur la porte, près de son épaule. Il n'y avait pas de Mokona pour intervenir.

- Je ne vous imaginais pas comme ça.

Était-ce un reproche? Cette phrase laissa un goût amer sur la langue du Kuchiki alors qu'il se rapprochait de son cadet. Pourquoi Renji n'était-il pas plus confus, surprit, gêné comme il l'avait toujours été. Pourquoi lui faisait-il face de cette manière? Byakuya aurait sans doute reculé si le roux lui en avait laissé le temps au lieu de se jeter sur ses lèvres. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son cadet puisse prendre la moindre initiative, quelque part son orgueil se révolta. Malgré le frisson qui lui monta dans les épaules, il se sentit agacé de cette poigne avide qui le rapprochait du corps de son cadet. Renji eut le souffle un peu coupé lorsque le brun le plaqua, il fronça les sourcils pour reprendre pied. La main tira les mèches rouges le faisant râler. Ce n'était pas de la douceur, la façon dont il mordit la pulpe le fit heurter la porte de la tête. Le noble profita du fait que son aîné soit déboussolé pour reprendre ses marques, reprendre la main en menant cette danse dont il aurait dû être l'unique décideur. La plainte qui monta de Renji fit écho dans son ventre, faisait sa main se resserrer par instinct comme pour ne pas lui laisser d'échappatoire.

Des lèvres, ses lèvres... Qu'il n'aurait jamais dû s'approprier avec autant de conviction et de désir, le brûlaient de leurs contacts. Cette langue, sa langue... Qui faisait battre le sang dans ses tempes lorsque la caresse et le ballet devenait tout juste plus tendre. Le souffle manqua trop rapidement au Abaraï, il se recula alors que leurs souffles chaud se mêlaient encore, toujours trop proche.

Le noble allait-il assumer les conséquences immanquables à un tel écart. Renji ne savait que trop penser lorsqu'il alla toucher la peau dénudée, comme placée en offrande, de sa nuque. Douce, si tendre qu'il ne put s'empêcher de faire courir la pulpe de ses doigts, jusqu'à la racine des cheveux ébènes prisonniers du protocole de fils d'or qu'on leurs imposaient. Byakuya ne réussi pas à masquer le frisson violent qui lui remonta dans l'échine, ni à calmer sa respiration trop chaotique pour son bien.

Renji ne se laisserait pas faire, tel était le message que lui porta les lèvres à demi-clauses contre lesquelles il heurta son nouveau baiser. Sa surprise fit sourire le roux, qui regretta son affront lorsqu'il l'obligea à lui offrir ce qu'il lui réclamait. Le Kuchiki ne demandait pas, il prenait. Il dû lutter contre la prise de son cadet, la main se raccrocha à la taille du noble alors qu'il soutenait sa nuque.

La rage brûla brièvement dans les veines du Kuchiki, il se recula difficilement ne voulant pas capituler lorsque son cadet le repoussa dans ses retranchements ainsi que dans la pièce. Cette faculté qu'il avait à se dresser contre lui, à le sortir de ses gonds, tout ce qui faisait que Renji le tenait à l'heure actuel par la taille et continuait de le maintenir dans sa poigne le fit gronder.

Il n'aurait jamais penser qu'un tel son puisse venir de lui, alors que le désir et la crainte se mêlaient dans ses veines. La brimade fut douloureuse et lui prit une grimace, la main tira impitoyablement la racine de ses mèches sanguines.

Il y eut un bruit cacophonique lorsqu'ils heurtèrent les étagères à l'intérieur de la grande buanderie, résultat du terrain qu'avait cédé le Kuchiki malgré lui. Il jeta un regard furieux au roux en reprenant sa respiration. Ce dernier ne semblait nullement repentant au vue du sourire débile qu'il affichait. Il défia son cadet en refusant son jeu échappant inopinément à ses lèvres par un sursaut de fierté.

- Il était question de visite... Non?

Le brun ne prit pas part à la plaisanterie, surtout que se retrouver acculé dans une buanderie comme il l'était semblait plus le fait d'une profonde faiblesse que d'une véritable force. Encore en train de réfléchir Byakuya n'eut pas le temps de faire comprendre à son cadet à quel point il lui en voulait, lorsque Renji lui releva tendrement le menton...

Il détestait cette tendresse qui le laissait démunit, attentif, presque livré lorsqu'elle venait du roux. Contre elle, il ne pouvait pas être brutal, il ne pouvait pas se dérober, c'est tout juste s'il ne flanchait pas, une arme que le roux semblait manier avec dextérité.

Senbonzakura s'insurgea en voyant que son possesseur était bien loin de repousser son némésis. Puis comme pour écarter les protestations de son zanpakuto et le reste du monde qui aurait encore put les surprendre, sans réfléchir et par simple réflexe Byakuya attrapa un bâtant qu'il tira afin de resserrer l'intimité qu'ils partageaient. Ils furent plongé dans une semi obscurité qui les surprit tous les deux... Le mécanisme pratique avait fait suivre l'autre pan. Renji releva son attention.... ( C'est pratique ce genre de porte! T'en ferme une, y'a l'autre qui suit! ^__^)

- Qu'est ce que...

Le reste de la phrase fut étouffé pour de bon, lorsque le corps du Abaraï heurta avec un peu moins de ménagement les étagères qui jusqu'ici encadraient son aîné. Ici, qui lui reprocherait de ne pas retenir sa fougue?

Une plainte de douleur échappa à Byakuya lorsque son cadet attrapa par inadvertance une tresse épinglée plutôt durement par Mokona. Il chassa d'une main agacé ce pic de souffrance, et frissonna lorsque le Abaraï repoussa un coin de sa tenue pour livrer à son toucher la peau qu'il pouvait atteindre.

Chaotique...

Chaotique, leurs souffles partagés. Il y eut un autre bruit cacophonique, qui rappela instantanément à Renji que la dernière fois qu'il était venu c'était pour ranger une pile monstrueuse de drap, qui à la seconde actuelle ne manqua pas leurs tomber sur le dos et la tête. Une pluie inopiné, accompagné des étagères branlantes car à la base surchargées.

Une avalanche qui dans d'autre circonstances aurait put les ensevelir s'ils n'étaient pas debout à ce moment là. Le minimum d'espace qu'ils occupaient se retrouva jonché aussitôt de draps, réduisant leurs mouvements et qui ne tarda pas plus à les faire chuter. Renji serra les dents, il lui sembla qu'un morceau de l'étagère venait de lui rentrer dans l'une de ses cotes. Il reporta aussitôt son attention à son aîné pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien, captant au passage une surprenante coloration aux joues de son supérieur.

Si Mokona les débusquait... Byakuya eut la brève certitude qu'il devrait dire adieu à sa virilité dans le meilleur des cas... Où à Renji dans le pire. Difficile de faire un choix entre ses deux là. Il sentit le sang lui monter au visage lorsqu'il capta que le roux se retrouvait sous lui, leurs regards se croisèrent.

Le noble était débraillé, le col de son kimono défait et laissait voir le haut de son torse, Renji ne réfléchit pas plus et céda à son envie qui fut d'attirer à lui son aîné et de plonger son visage au creux de son cou. La main du brun se crispa sur un drap, il eut un mouvement de recul qu'accusa le Abaraï en les faisant pivoter, et pour le coup cloua sur place toute fuite.

La voix narquoise de Senbonzakura résonna au fond de son esprit, il préféra ne pas chercher à discerner les mots en lui intimant l'ordre de se taire. Plongé entre les draps, Byakuya se tendit à la première morsure qui lui envoya une onde dans le ventre. C'était à croire que Renji voulait goûter la moindre parcelle à sa portée, scrutant attentivement les réactions de l'autre. Satisfait d'être lové au dessus de lui, étourdit de la sensation de ce corps moulé contre le sien comme des plaintes remontant de la gorge de son aîné.

N'était-il pas en train de faire capituler Byakuya Kuchiki? La main qui tira ses cheveux en arrière le fit sourire. Byakuya avait conscience que la situation lui échappait, mais cela avait toujours été le cas avec le Abaraï depuis le début.

Le noble lui pardonnerait-il? Le bruit d'étoffe était presque obsédant, mêlés aux souffles, aux plaintes étouffés. Pousser le rempart de tissus, laisser vagabonder ses lèvres au grès de la douceur de la peau toujours un peu plus dévoilé. Renji ferma à peine les yeux comme pour mieux se plonger dans les sensations grisantes. Loin de dériver comme il l'aurait voulut, alors que la main du noble pressait avec force sa nuque comme pour rester accrocher à une réalité. L'explosion de papillon dans son ventre remonta dans sa gorge et lui brula le torse, Byakuya tenta de museler sa respiration haché. Le caprice le fit tirer durement les cheveux de son cadet pour reprendre un autre échange langoureux. Une monté de désir qui le fit froisser avec agacement tout ce qui séparait le roux de son contact, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il voulait tant de se toucher. La friction fit monter un peu plus de sang aux joues de son aîné...

Une étreinte déjà suffocante de deux corps près de s'enlacer trop étroitement. Les mains du brun poussèrent avec obstination les vêtements comme il pouvait, désordonné et acharné il fit le contour des épaules qu'il venait de délivrer. Byakuya aurait sans doute renversé son cadet si celui-ci ne venait pas de le clouer sur place de tout son poids, il suffoqua cherchant vaguement à reprendre une respiration que lui refusa le Abaraï. Ce dernier venait de déclencher une onde de plaisir pur dans ses reins sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comment. Il ne songea pas au bruit suspect qui devait remplir à ce moment précis l'espace, serrant la mâchoire par peur que le son de sa propre voix ne brise la tension qui le parcourait. Nerveuse la poigne qui l'attira de nouveau vers les lèvres de son aîné, Renji gémit presque outrageusement à l'échange ravageur.

«_Silence!»_

Songea le Kuchiki en percevant la respiration erratique à son oreille, il ne voulait pas l'entendre, il ne voulait pas le voir, le tenir était déjà trop pour lui. La façon dont ses mains se crispèrent sur les bras du roux était le signe qu'il voulait reprendre le dessus.

«_Silence, silence, silence, silence! SI!»_

Il écarquilla les yeux, son cœur fit un bond alors que sa voix traîtresse passait la barrière qu'il lui avait imposé. Il était furieux contre lui même, contre le roux, de toutes ses réactions trop violentes, trop étourdissantes. Trahit par la simple morsure d'un point érogène. Il ne pouvait pas admettre que l'autre mène ainsi la danse, joue avec sa personne! Un feulement émergea du Abaraï, sa main tira une couverture au dessus de la tête du brun pour ne pas le briser en le serrant contre lui.

Un balet fiévreux, nerveux et maladroit qui les mena à un rythme de plus en plus saccadé vers le point de non retour. La plainte indécente monta des lèvres du roux, il ignorait comment mais le noble avait prit le pas, la langueur de cette valse mettait à mal sa concentration. Son esprit se brouilla alors qu'il cherchait encore à capter le plaisir du brun, vaincu il ferma les yeux.

- Ren...

Une syllabe de trop, à peine murmuré et qu'il cru avoir imaginé. Il manquait si peu, si peu pour que cette tension insoutenable ne le quitte enfin qu'il poussa l'audace. Un geste qui fit frémir son cadet, qui les surprit tout deux et les fit plier sous le plaisir. Il n'aurait jamais cru le noble capable de pousser aussi loin les limites de l'indécense. Une caresse incendiaire et déplacé qui lui prit les tripes.

- Je...

….

Essoufflé, lové dans un couffin de moiteur insupportable, les quelques mots balbutiés s'ancrèrent dans les pensées de Byakuya, encore confus alors que le rythme de son cœur s'apaisait. Une torpeur lourde leurs tomba sur les épaules.

«_C'est un idiot»_

Songea froidement et avec un détachement qui le surprit lui-même le brun. Cherchant l'écho de cette déclaration dans sa propre poitrine, mais c'est à croire que la délivrance avait apaisé et anesthésier la moindre parcelle de sa raison.

«_Un véritable idiot...»_

Sa main se posa en un geste las, et irréfléchi sur les mèches rouges qui barrait sa peau perlé de sueur.

«_Un idiot qui ne me laisse pas insensible...»_

Le noble ferma les yeux, incapable de chercher à fuir ce cocon rassasié et repus au point d'en devenir amorphe. Il ne fronça pas un sourcil lorsque les lèvres obsédantes de son cadet se posèrent sur sa peau. Il avait lutté jusqu'au bout, contre la frustration, contre le désir, contre le plaisir et ne comprenait pas la vivacité de l'autre. Ses nerfs affamés de contact avaient été saturés, ce corps contre lui qui l'avait tant troublé, lui apportait maintenant l'harmonie. Tactile, cet idiot était tactile au point de le surprendre, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le pourquoi de ses caresses furtives. De ces baisers papillons.

Le temps n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Il aurait voulut être capable de s'offusquer, de remettre le roux à distance, mais une langueur absurde l'empêchait de ne serait-ce que protester contre son attention. Byakuya ouvrit difficilement un œil pour scruter les alentours et la pile de couverture dans laquelle il baignait. Un petit tic d'agacement le fit bouger la tête, gêner par la sensation des lèvres du roux marquant son épaule.

- L'heure du dîner ne devrait tarder, vous ne pouvez vous permettre de vous faire porter pâle... Byakuya-sama.

Renji se figea, le noble ferma les yeux comme pour se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas entendue cette voix à travers la toison... Dans un geste désespéré il plongea la tête sous un drap pas loin, glissant un peu plus sa silhouette à l'abri de celle de son cadet. Elle devrait venir le cueillir de sous Renji si elle voulait lui faire la morale.

L'intendante soupira.

- Je ne peux pas vous attribuer plus longtemps, soyez raisonnable. Ne m'obligez pas à intervenir.

Il y eut le bruit caractéristique d'une porte ouverte, Byakuya ne put voir l'expression de Mokona d'où il était. Alors que la luminosité venait d'augmenter, il pesta.

- Tu serais capable de me poursuivre en enfer, n'est ce pas?

La tête émergea d'un drap, elle détourna de biais le regard, alors que Renji pivoine tentait de faire figure en rassemblant ses vêtements, s'écartant pour laisser le champ libre au noble pour qu'il en face de même.

- Tu ne devrais pas regarder, laisse-moi me vêtir avant.

Renji releva son attention sur le brun se mettant sur son séant, alors que la femme abasourdie par cette requête le dévisageait par réflexe.

- Tu ne pourras jamais croire à quelle point j'aime te voir devenir livide d'outrage!

Un sourire? Le noble lui faisait un immense sourire! Elle inspira de colère, alors que le chef de clan serrait d'une main son kimono fermé. Renji put imaginer Mokona grommeler sa rage en le dévisageant. Pas le moindre signe de remord! Le noble mit de l'ordre dans sa tenue froissée sans vraiment de succès, surtout qu'à la base de son cou la marque visible attirait l'attention.

- Comment nous as tu trouvé?

- Est ce vraiment important? Songez plutôt ce qui se serait produit si une domestique vous avait trouvé! Il existe tant de lieu plus conventionnel pour ce genre d'intimité!

- Et pourtant tu es venu me débusquer ici... Admets que tu passes ton temps à m'espionner. Souligna le brun avec agacement. Elle fit un pas vers lui, sans que Renji ne comprenne pourquoi son aîné eut le réflexe de porter les mains à ses oreilles! Et sous les yeux ébahit de son némésis, Mokona saisit le noble par le col en plissant les yeux.

- Ne poussez pas l'impertinence!

Il eut un sourire automatique qu'elle lui connaissait bien, celui du chenapan la défiant.

- Bien heureusement j'ai eut la prévoyance d'ajouter des épingles à votre coiffure et elle aura au moins eut le mérite de ne pas être saccagé.

Un tic agita la joue du chef de clan, il se disait aussi qu'il y avait un nombre un peu trop élevé dans ses cheveux au point qu'il lui était difficile de froncer les sourcils...

- Vieille sorcière.

Lâcha le brun alors qu'ils se faisaient encore face, elle eut elle aussi un sourire.

- Byakuya-sama! Que de compliment, voilà bien deux jours que vous ne m'avez pas ainsi gâté!

Elle profita du fait qu'il ait le réflexe de lâcher ses oreilles pour en attraper une et le tirer. Le noble devint livide en serrant les lèvres.

- Mo...Aïe! Mokona! Siffla t-il en lui tenant le poignet.

- C'est la dernière fois! Effacez ce sourire de vos lèvres!

Elle le relâcha brièvement, il leva son attention vers elle.

- Mais je n'y suis pour rien!

Clama le brun, ce qui la fit lâcher, il massa sa tempe, avec la coiffure épinglée c'était une véritable torture.

- Est ce l'âge, ou es tu devenu aveugle!

Silence, Renji fronça les sourcils sans comprendre alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui.

- Je vous supposais un peu plus sérieux, Abaraï-san.

- HEIN! MAIS!

- Entraîner Byakuya-sama à l'écart... Vous pourriez au moins avoir la décence de ne pas faire ça dans un tel lieu! S'outra Mokona.

- Une buanderie pardi!

- Mais c'était pas mon idée! S'offusqua Renji.

- Qui nous a poussé ici?

Demanda juste à propos le noble, mine de rien... Il y eu un flottement surprit la protestation du Abaraï resta prise dans sa gorge.

- Oui, mais... En fait c'est... Et puis il... Et on... Mais moi je...

Il s'avoua vaincu et finit par marmonner quelque chose avec le mot « pervers » et « image d'ange » que l'intendante ne comprit pas plus.

- Et jeune homme qui pensez-vous qui se chargera de ranger se remue-ménage?

- Mais!

- Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous n'y êtes pour rien dans la chute des étagères!

- Renji les a bousculés.

Souffla le noble en se levant pour de bon, la mâchoire de son cadet s'échoua, il le vendait sans le moindre remord!

- Je n'ai jamais voulut visiter la buanderie moi! Souligna piqué le roux.

- Et c'est pour visiter la buanderie que vous avez renversé les draps? S'emporta un peu Mokona.

- Et bien puisque cette visite fut fort concluante pour vous, vous me ferez au moins la peine de ranger ce qui traîne!

Il y avait bien une centaine de couverture! O.o

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

Autant dire que l'écart eut le mérite de rendre Mokona deux fois plus prévoyante à l'égard du malheureux Abaraï, à tel point qu'elle ne le quitta plus d'une semelle, s'attachant à le poursuivre comme une ombre. Il perçut ce changement de perception dès le lendemain matin, lorsque sortant de la douche, les yeux plein de savon il avait tâtonné pour trouver une serviette qu'une main secourable lui avait tendu. Quel ne fut sa surprise en découvrant que l'intendante avait été jusque là! Elle sourit de toutes ses dents en lui proposant de lui frotter le corps la prochaine fois.

Renji venait de finir de se vêtir correctement lorsque le porte de sa chambre coulissa pour laisser passer la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulut affronter.

-Il fait très beau aujourd'hui! Bonjour à vous, Abaraï-san!

- Kuchiki-dono. Sa surprise la fit rire doucement.

- Je me doute que vous ne vous attendiez pas à me voir de si bon matin... J'ai obtenu de mon fils le pouvoir de vous enlever durant son absence, il vous fait savoir qu'il se déplace afin de faire son rapport auprès du Soutaïcho et que durant ce laps de temps il n'est pas nécessaire de vous atteler à la tâche de classification!

Au vue du sourire monstrueux qu'elle lui fit, il se douta qu'elle avait dû le harceler au saut du lit. Il tenta d'imaginer le noble ouvrant à peine les yeux de son sommeil sur la vision de son acariâtre mère... De quoi vous faire admettre n'importe quoi! A vrai dire elle l'avait alpagué au sortir du bain... Et oui, c'était assez effrayant. Elle l'attrapa par un bras et le tira sans lui laisser le temps de protester, laissant dans son sillage une Mokona souriante.

- Nous devons avoir un petit entretient Abaraï-san! Je suis après tout le directeur de conscience chargé de coordonner votre union. C'est une erreur bien maladroite de votre part que de ne pas être venu me voir comme le veux le protocole!

Souligna-t-elle en l'emportant dans son élan. Bien évidemment personne n'avait jugé bon de lui faire part de cette responsabilité!

- Je suis navré... Je ne savais pas...

Tenta t-il de se rattraper.

- Ce n'est pas bien grave, nous dirons juste que nous avons prit un peu de retard avec votre maladresse, rien que l'on ne puisse pas rattraper! Il faut tout d'abord régler le problème des tenues pour la cérémonie. Voir avec le fleuriste, puis dresser une liste d'invités, ensuite nous nous attèlerons au cérémonial même.. Je suppose que vous ignorez comment se déroule l'Himitsusuki? Même si ce n'est pas une cérémonie véritablement officielle, il répond à un certain code de coutume aussi bien dans son déroulement que dans sa finalité. Il vous faudra choisir le présent symbolisant votre union. Un bijou de préférence, un bracelet... Avez vous songé à ce que vous alliez lui offrir comme témoignage?

Il jeta un regard interloqué à la femme qui poursuivait sa tirade, totalement dépassé! Lui? Offrir quelque chose? C'était quoi cette histoire de code? Un cérémonial? Des tenues? Personne ne lui avait jamais rien dit, et que pouvait-il bien offrir au noble?

- Nous allons de suite prendre vos mensurations, puis choisir les couleurs que vous porterez tous les deux!

Trancha la femme. La journée risquait d'être vraiment très longue...

**..**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Voilà, voilà! Finit! Ce chapitre est bouclé, il s'en est passé des choses n'est ce pas? Je me suis tout de même amusé à le faire! ^__^ Pour ne rien vous cachez, à la base, il est deux fois plus long, mais ma bêta à juger bon de le couper ici! Donc, la suite est toutes faîtes et je publierais sans faute la semaine prochaine ce qui me laisse une marge de manoeuvre non négligeable. Et qui par la même occasion rallonge la fic...

Bah, disons que je m'étais tout de même fixé un nombre de chapitre, parce que je trouve que les fic on beau être bien, arrivé au bout d'un certain nombre de chapitre on finit par décroché. Sans baclé je voulais restreindre cette première partie, parce que j'ai encore pas mal de pain sur la planche avec la suite, et que le couple Renji/Byakuya n'en est qu'un parmit tant d'autre... Donc voilà! Pour mon blabla d'auteur inutile:

Je voulais absolument ouvrir ce chapitre sur Mokona, que l'on découvre un peu qui elle est parce que mine de rien elle joue un rôle non négligeable! Ensuite il y a eut des petit délire comme ça, genre le réveil de Renji. Le thé avec la petite Tamaki. Puis le passage qui m'a le plus agacé... " L'interrogattoire d'Ichigo" parce que je me suis dit que c'était nécessaire, que la fic ne serais pas assez plausible si il n'y avait pas une intervention de notre shinigami remplaçant! Ce qui m'a permit de mettre en relief une partie de sa personnalité qui finit par m'agacer, je la nomme le " complexe du héros accompli!" Il sauve tout le monde sauf lui-même ce type! Mais on me dira que sa vocation de shinigami vient de là... Et en parallèle ce que je voulais faire c'est "le baiser" qui cloue le bec à l'assistance! J'en ais frétillé comme pas possible! Une scène qui après lecture me laisse tout de même insatisfaite.... Le lime dans la réserve. Parce que je voulais absolument que ce soit là! Dès l'instant où j'en ai fait la description je me suis dit, JE VEUX FAIRE UN LIME LA! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus tout de même. Plein de petite scène marrante on été disséminé un peu partout, j'espère avoir rendu Mokona un peu plus sympathique malgré tout!

Donc, j'annonce déjà la couleur, ce chapitre était plutôt clair, le prochain sera plus angts, vous allez vous cassez les dents et lily va me cassez les bras pour ce que je fait! Mais j'ai bon espoir de finir cette première partie d'ici cinq chapitre si je ne revoie pas le découpage! Il est encore un peu tôt pour parler de la prochaine partie donc je vous libère là!

Encore merci de me suivre, de me laisser des reviews, ça me fait super plaisir de voir qu'il y a des acharné qui me soutienne! Encore un peu de courage c'est bientôt la fin! Un BIG UP à ma bêta, elle est surbooké et elle trouve du temps à me consacrer! BON COURAGE à ceux qui sont en examens! Et à la semaine prochaine!

SEE YOU SOON!


	37. Chapter 37: Lorsque sonnera le glas

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disreali

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas ma propriété... *Récite Béli sur un ton monocorde* Bon, maintenant je peux avoir une chance d'avoir une réponse pour ma demande?

**NOTE**: Je m'excuse platement de ce retard! Ma pauvre lily n'a pas put me l'envoyer plus tôt. Puis j'ai eut un gros doute, puisque ce chapitre à la base est la suite du précédent et qu'elle m'a fait voir qu'il était sacrément brouillon! Donc, si vous ne comprenez pas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des review et je vous préciserait ce qui n'est pas assez clair. Un chapitre assez inquiétant en somme.

Couple: Bya/Ren

Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit?

**Il fut écrit...**

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.

Chapitre XXXVI: Sonnera le glas...

« _- Nous allons de suite prendre vos mensurations, puis choisir les couleurs que vous porterez tous les deux!_

_Trancha la femme. La journée risquait d'être vraiment très longue..._ »

O.o.O

« _Au même moment_ »

Byakuya Kuchiki avançait d'un pas égal vers le lieu du bureau de la 1ére division, il n'y avait pas remit les pieds depuis... Depuis le début de toute cette histoire et depuis que son univers s'était renversé. La missive qu'il avait reçue le laissait perplexe et c'est avec un masque d'indifférence profonde qu'il poussa la porte. Songeant brièvement qu'il devrait allez sauver Renji des griffes de sa tendre mère.

- Kuchiki-Taïcho!

Yamamoto releva un peu son attention à son arrivée.

- Je suis ravie de constater que vous avez put vous libérer de vos obligations pour vous joindre à nous.

Cette entré en matière le laissa encore plus refermé.

* **11 heure 30** *

Renji soupira, au cadran du soleil l'heure du déjeuner approchait à grand pas. Subane l'avait bombardé de question qu'il ne comprenait pas alors qu'on l'habillait, et le déshabillait. Elle avait même posé des questions sur ses conquêtes, son goût pour les femmes, le plus embarrassant avait sans doute été lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé ingénument en choisissant la couleur des couverts et qu'on finissait de l'habiller s'il avait encore sa virginité. Il avait fusillé du regard le pauvre domestique qui lui serra trop la taille, choqué lui aussi.

- Ça suffit! Ça ne vous regarde absolument pas!

- Ce n'est qu'un renseignement qui nous vaudra d'éviter les mauvaises surprises lors de votre première nuit. Avez-vous un minimum d'éducation dans ce domaine? Vous pouvez faire preuve d'une telle brutalité vous les hommes avec votre ignorance...

Finit-elle par souffler pour elle même.

- Je me souviens que cela avait été un véritable carnage la première fois...

Il pâlit, ne voulant même pas songer à demander si elle parlait d'expérience personnelle.

* **12 heure 25** *

Actuellement, elle le traînait à travers le manoir, ils avaient prit un sentier bien détourné avant de trouver les bâtiments. Il en avait ras le katana! Si elle lui présentait un instrument avec tout le respect qu'il lui devait il l'assommerait avec!

- Kuchiki-dono, il vaut mieux s'arrêter pour aujourd'hui...

- Pas encore! Je veux vous montrer où aura lieu le mariage.

Elle poussa une palissade avec force, un peu essoufflée elle aussi du trajet.

- Nous sommes ici dans le domaine du clan. C'est ici que nous permettons en général les mariages de nos gens qui le souhaitent!

Souligna-t-elle en posant une main sur sa poitrine, rappelant au Abaraï qu'elle était une femme avant tout, et qu'elle aussi devait avoir du mal à tenir la mesure.

Le lieu où se mariait leur gens? Parlait-elle de leurs domestiques?

- Les domestiques?

La question fusa trop tard et il se traita d'idiot.

- Tous les mariages des Kuchiki se font sur le domaine du clan. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de mettre en émoi l'aile principale pour la moindre union. Et dieu seul sait le nombre de mariage que nous avons le bonheur de célébrer!

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers les meubles encore couverts.

- Et cela passe par tous ceux qui d'une façon ou d'une autre sont plus où moins proches de notre clan. Y comprit la classe de nos domestiques... Mais pour vous rassurer cette partie n'a pas servit depuis bien longtemps.

Elle se lança dans son avancée, il dû la suivre toujours un peu surprit.

- Vous devez de surcroit vous tenir tranquille. Plus loin nous serons mieux se sera, nulle besoin d'attiser la colère de la Chambre que vous avez déjà ébranlé. Votre premier éclat de courage ne saurait réussir une nouvelle fois.

Il fronça les sourcils, de quoi elle parlait.

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre...

Marmonna Renji en la voyant se diriger indéniablement vers le jardin.

- Alors c'était bien de l'inconscience... Elle sembla un peu déçue.

- Comment un être peut-il être autant dénué de bon sens.

Son silence la fit lever les yeux au ciel.

- Vous rendez-vous compte que vous vous êtes présenté devant la Chambre du clan jeune homme? Ne savez vous pas qu'aucun homme hormis le chef de clan ne peut pénétrer ce cercle! Savez vous que le reste du clan ignore même le nom de celles qui y sièges dans un désir de secret absolu et de complète sécurité!

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face.

- Avez-vous conscience d'avoir mit en danger les jours de toutes ces femmes en osant entrer ainsi! Si jamais leurs identités étaient révélées, il serait possible de faire pression sur ce cercle de haute instance qui rend les décisions les plus primordiales comme la nomination d'un nouveau chef de clan!

Elle fronça les sourcils, un peu énervé.

- Êtes vous aussi idiot?

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était sensé être un cercle si important!

Grogna Renji en faisant sa mauvaise tête.

- Puis si c'était si fermé et secret que ça, pourquoi c'est vous qu'on a chargé de faire ce mariage?

Demanda le roux avec un peu trop de mauvaise foi. Elle le dévisagea, avant de prendre d'une voix placide.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que cela n'était pas sans danger pour ma personne.

Cette révélation frappa son cadet. Que voulait-elle dire?

- Il va de soit qu'étant mère du chef de clan je siège au Conseil, mais le fait d'avoir été désignée comme directeur de conscience fait que je ne pourrai pas siéger après, de nouveau à la Chambre. En acceptant cette charge, j'y ai perdu mon statut.

Elle soupira.

- Ma voix ne compte plus, j'ai tranché, une autre prendra ma place.

Lentement il put prendre conscience du sacrifice que symbolisait tout ceci.

- C'est un magnifique jardin, mon fils aimait s'entraîner ici lorsqu'il était encore très jeune.

Souffla-t-elle, ce qui le fit lever son attention sur les lieux, en effet l'allée qu'ils arpentaient était tout juste dessinée. Il leva les yeux apercevant un peu plus loin sous les arbres des buissons de mûres. Elle capta son regard et sourit.

- Je suis sûre que si on lui tournait le dos, il serait capable d'aller dépouiller les arbustes de leurs fruits!

Alors qu'ils marchaient, elle traversa et quitta la petite route, foulant l'herbe pour se pencher sur les fleurs.

- Kyoko!

La domestique arriva d'un point opposé, le visage couvert de terre.

- Je... Je ne savais pas! PARDON! Milles excuses Subane-dono!

Elle s'agenouilla.

- Arrête donc, je suis en avance... Elles sont magnifiques, quand les as-tu planté ?

- Il y a deux jours, puis j'ai entreprit de refaire le parterre derrière...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es parfaite comme d'habitude... Prépare nous un thé, nous le prendrons à notre retour. Tu es bien dans les temps.

Elle hésita, jeta un regard au roux sans oser bouger.

- Kyoko... Quelque chose ne va pas?

- C'est à dire...

Elle jeta un regard lourd au roux.

- Tu passes ton temps le nez dans les plantes et tu ne sais pas qui c'est...

Soupira la noble.

- Que vais-je faire de toi ma petite... C'est le némésis de mon fils.. Tu en as entendu parler me semble t-il. Maintenant cesse de le dévisager et va nous faire le thé.

- Oh! Je suis désolé! Pardon! Je... J'y vais de ce pas!

Elle s'éloigna en trébuchant un peu, morte de honte.

- C'est la petite fille de Serizawa... Il en prend autant soin que d'une vieille guenille il n'a même pas prit la peine de faire son éducation, il en a fait une jardinière à la place...

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Renji.

- Mokona désespère de faire d'elle ne serait ce qu'une future intendante... Elle n'est pas une mauvaise fille, mais le clan ne peut permettre qu'une descendante aussi directe de notre sang soit ainsi tenue. Avec de la chance nous en ferons peut-être une nourrice...

Elle sembla plonger dans ses souvenirs, le roux n'osa pas la déranger...

- Par là, il me semble qu'il y a un arbre auquel il aimait particulièrement monter.

Il leva un sourcil amusé en la suivant... Un mouvement attira l'attention du Abaraï, il se figea quelques minutes alors qu'elle disparaissait... Il tourna la tête avant d'être rappelé par la noble et de finalement la suivre.

O.o.O.o.O

« **Au même moment** »

- Et comment sont pressenties les réactions des nobles?

A cette nouvelle interrogation, le noble chef du clan Kuchiki, c'est à dire la capitaine de la 6éme Division posa un autre regard polaire sur l'homme dit le plus sage du Gotei.

Un regard qui aurait fait reculer même un espada suicidaire comme Grimmjow.

- Il me semble avoir eut écho d'un petit incident lors de la dernière soirée...

Nouveau silence...

- Quelle date avez-vous arrêté pour votre union?

Cette réunion des plus officielles était surtout un interrogatoire dans les règles. Un tic agita la joue du petit capitaine de la 10éme qui se remettait à peine de son coté de sa dernière altercation avec la fukutaïcho hystérique de la 11éme. Il avait encore à l'esprit la petite scène qu'il avait eut le privilège de suivre en direct, dans ses propres locaux...

Autant vous dire que lorsque la porte avait claqué, même lui Hitsugaya Toshiro n'avait pas put garder son sang froid. Même s'il persisterait à affirmer sur son lit de mort que son saignement de nez était dû à sa migraine et rien d'autre!

- Pourquoi sommes-nous obligez d'assister à pareille mascarade...

Demanda le petit capitaine en serrant les dents alors que Yamamoto semblait repartit dans une autre longue liste de questions auxquelles le brun semblait le plus visiblement opposé à répondre hormis occasionnellement par un irrévérencieux et glacial:

«Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas!»

Le noble qui n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'on l'ait fait déplacer pour si peu, commençait à voir son capital de patience éprouvé, il était bien à deux doigts d'éclater.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois je ne suis pas venu faire un rapport détaillé de ma vie privée à l'ensemble de la classe supérieur du Gotei 13 d'une part et d'autre... Pourrais-je avoir le fin mot de la présence de l'ancien capitaine de la 2éme division au milieu de notre réunion!

En effet, Yoruichi affalée le moins formellement possible dans des coussins disposés et placés là à cette fin, ne manqua pas lui faire un magnifique sourire en lui montrant toute ses dents.

- Voyons, voyons, Byakuya-boy! Ne sois pas timide! Je ne suis là que sur la demande exceptionnelle du Soutaïcho en personne!

Un tic d'agacement agita la main de Soi Fong, hésitant entre renier sa sempaï pour son manque de tenue, ou à assommer l'imbécile qui lui avait apporté les coussins qu'elle avait eut l'audace de demander.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, Kuchiki-dono que le clan Shihouin est responsable de la sécurité des quatre grandes familles, il va de soit que sa présence soit requise dans ce genre de figure.

Silence.

- Je suis parfaitement capable d'assurer la sécurité de mon propre clan, et de surcroit il me semble que la prêtresse a abandonné son temple en même temps que son poste

Yoruichi fit la moue.

- Byakuya! C'est méchant, si je ne te connaissais pas je jurerais que tu me déteste! Tu sais bien que de tout temps le clan Shihouin a veillé sur les chefs du clan Kuchiki... Et sinon, vous continuez de jouer à la dînette toi et Renji?

Cette question surprit jusqu'à Kyôraku qui pour le coup ouvrit de grands yeux une fraction de seconde avant de glousser comme un malade. Komamura porta la patte à sa tête en signe de désespoir et Kenpachi qui était pour une fois décidé à suivre les réunions roula les yeux au ciel marmonnant de façon audible.

- Un véritable gâchis... La dînette... Une honte. Encore une connerie de noble.

Unohana eut un sourire amusé, quant à Ukitake il se massa les tempes, il n'était pas en pleine forme. Une aura frigorifique tomba à ses mots. Lentement, très très lentement le brun tourna son attention vers son aînée, qui ne manqua pas lui faire l'un de ses plus beau sourire tordu qui eut le don de faire l'estomac de Byakuya se tordre immanquablement de colère.

_« _**Au même moment**»

- Dans un peu moins d'un mois...

Renji remonta à la hauteur de la noble qui lui fit de nouveau face avec un sourire de véritable joie.

- Dans vingt-huit jours exactement, nous célébrerons votre union. Et vous serez un membre a part entière de notre famille.

ARG! Il allait vraiment devenir noble? Du clan Kuchiki de surcroit... A vrai dire, il n'était absolument pas près à ce genre de chose, même mort il ne le serait pas! Kamisama, il allait se marier d'une part ce qui eut le don de lui glacer le sang... Et avec le noble par dessus tout... O.o Lui... Marié...

Cette vérité le laissa froid. Il allait devoir vivre ici. Avec le noble... Même Rukia avait décidé de partir! Il grimaça inconsciemment sous l'attention de la noble, se rendant compte qu'elle le scrutait il se gifla et lui fit un sourire commercial.

- Si tôt?

Il rigola absurdement, elle allait l'interroger lorsque son sourire disparut brutalement. Il leva la main dans sa direction lui faisant garder le silence. L'alerte sonna dans un coin de sa tête, une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle poussa une exclamation choquée alors qu'il la tirait en arrière faisant un bond de trois mètres alors que l'attaque déchirait un morceau de sa tenue. Une seconde de retard et le kunaï qui avait servit de projectile aurait frappé la femme en pleine gorge. Il avait perçut cette présence sans vraiment la localiser, il avait bien sentit ces regards sans comprendre d'où ils venaient, et son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé une fois de plus. Les ombres dansèrent sous les arbres plus loin, il repéra du premier coup d'œil au moins une dizaine d'intrus...

Le premier s'avança, il portait une tenue sombre et anonyme qui glaça le sang de Subane. Une tenue reconnaissable par le symbole d'une larme sanguinolente dessiné sur le masque que portaient leurs agresseurs... Des assassins.

Leurs pressions spirituelles étaient quasiment nulle, il était quasi impossible de les repérer ce qui avait valut à Rukia ces longues secondes d'hésitations. Venus accomplir leur sombre besogne. Son regard se ternis, elle ne pensait pas que cela aurait été aussi loin, mais la première frayeur passée, elle se redressa froidement comme pour leur faire face. C'était pour elle qu'ils étaient venus... Uniquement pour elle.

Renji pesta! Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas son zanpakuto avec lui! Ce qui l'énerva amplement, depuis son arrivé ici, il n'avait même pas eut une seule occasion de poser la main sur sa garde. Le seul habilité à garder une lame de ce type étant le chef de clan, il porta un regard à son aînée, surprit de voir son impassibilité, elle semblait à peine surprise. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'on leur avait coupé toute retraite ce qui était logique en soit. Il pria pour que ce ne soit qu'une brève séance d'intimidation et rien d'autre...

Il le vit dégainer deux autres lames et ses espoirs partirent en fumé.

- Kuchiki-dono...

Elle remarqua qu'il se glissa un peu vers elle, comme pour la garder.

- Seriez-vous capable de courir.

- Ils sont trop nombreux. Fit-elle platement.

- Peut-on contacter des gardes? Il me semble que...

- Non. Coupa-t-elle froidement.

- Ils tueront tous ceux qui auront le malheur de venir par ici. Il ne faut absolument pas que cela s'ébruite, ils ne feront pas la différence entre nous où les convives.

Voilà pourquoi Rukia n'avait pas cherché à se débattre. Renji tendit l'oreille, de l'autre coté d'un mur haut on pouvait entendre le rire des enfants et de servantes occupée à la lessive.

-Kyoko?

Elle se tourna inquiète, se demandant si elle allait bien, son geste fut arrêté par le roux.

- Et je suppose que si je fais un sort de kidô ici on nous remarquera aussi...

Marmonna Renji pour lui-même. Il n'y avait visiblement pas d'échappatoire.

- Ils sont venus me tuer.

Il fronça un sourcil.

- Pourquoi?

La question n'arrivait pas à s'éclaircir dans son esprit, pourquoi elle?

- L'affront... Juste pour l'affront que cela représenterait.

Fit-elle la gorge nouée.

- Ils sont là pour que l'on découvre ma dépouille et que le mariage soit annulé.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux... Puis les rouvrit.

- Vous savez nager?

- Comment?

- Vous pouvez retenir votre respiration combien de temps?

- Je... Quoi?

- On n'a pas le temps! Maintenant!

Elle hoqueta alors qu'il l'attrapait par la taille avec force, il fit un shunpô qui les ramena près d'une étendu d'eau, et avant qu'elle ne comprenne, il se retrouva au dessus de l'eau et elle dedans.

Renji n'était pas le meilleur dans les combats au corps à corps, il espérait gagner un peu de temps et assommer une partie de ses agresseurs, au moins la manœuvre surprit aussi bien leurs assaillants que la malheureuse! Subane refit surface en toussant et bu un peu d'eau alors qu'une main la tirait à l'air libre. Suspendue par la taille, elle reprit son souffle alors qu'il faisait de nouveau un shunpô. Subane posa un pied dans l'arrière cours que Kyoko fleurissait, la tenue du Abaraï était en lambeau à certain endroit, elle était trempée jusqu'à l'os et ses dents se mirent à claquer.

- Combien de temps? Demanda t-il, elle s'essuya le visage.

- Combien de temps avant qu'on nous envoie des renforts? Reprit Renji.

- L'alerte à sans doute été donnée, un quart d'heure.

Juste le temps de m'écorcher songea t-elle.

- Un quart d'heure...

Reprit pensivement le roux, il lui fallait tenir juste un quart d'heure. Il avait eut le temps d'arracher la lame qui s'était logé dans le haut de sa cuisse avant de la récupérer. Elle le vit ôter son chapelet, l'enrouler à son poignet. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser un sort de kidô n'étant pas sûr de le maîtriser suffisamment, mais il était bien capable de jouer les boucliers durant un quart d'heure... L'ombre se glissa enfin, le répit n'avait été que de quelques secondes, celui-ci n'était pas masqué, il portait une dague au manche ouvragée. Semblant être le chef du groupe expéditif, il s'inclina.

- Je vous prie de pardonner mon affront, nous vous avons sous estimé. J'essaierai d'être un adversaire à votre niveau...

Cette formule laissa le roux de marbre.

- Subane-san.

- Ne faîtes pas l'idiot!

Elle l'attrapa par une manche. Déjà il la repoussait durement, le niveau de close-combat était beaucoup plus élevé. Contre un sort il aurait put parer, mais contre la lame il ne pouvait faire qu'esquiver maladroitement, jouant de son corps pour l'empêcher d'atteindre la noble. L'estafilade de sa joue saigna abondamment, il porta une main au sang pour l'essuyer, l'autre ne s'était pas débarrassé de son sourire narquois. Il jouait... Une nouvelle attaque synchronisée fut portée par quatre d'entre eux, elle recula et Renji brisa le bras de l'un d'entre eux, brisa la nuque d'un autre sans pouvoir échapper à la lame de ceux qui restaient, en s'interposant. Le tempo avait été donné, il devrait se battre sur deux tableaux et à ce rythme c'était plus un carnage qu'une véritable lutte. Un shinigami était entraîné à vaincre des holows, pas une bande d'assassin professionnel.

Il avait le souffle court, et elle était encore intact, c'était sa seule victoire.

Pas de répit, il fit face de nouveau à son adversaire attitré qui pour le coup énervé de voir ses hommes maintenu en échec ne manqua pas lui entailler le flanc. Renji pouvait suivre ses mouvements des yeux, il pouvait capter sa présence. Le kunaï s'enfonça dans son épaule, le coup traître venu d'un angle mort le fit fléchir un peu. Le mur de reiatsu se dressa devant elle alors qu'elle recula, ils se heurtèrent violemment avant de reculer surprit. Les symboles du sceau devinrent sanguinolent...

La surprise marqua les traits de la noble, elle reporta son attention vers lui...

Peut-être qu'ils avaient une chance de s'en sortir. Peut-être...

* **12 heure 55** *

Alors que Byakuya se préparait à prononcer l'incantation d'un sort particulièrement puissant et douloureux,.

- Ne soit pas si ingrat Byakuya-boy! Tu sais bien que ta garde à des lacunes, il faut bien que je les taquine de tant en tant pour qu'elles ne perdes pas la main! Je te rassure, ma surveillance rapprochée est infaillible! J'ai au moins eut le plaisir de te voir jouer avec Renji-san!

Lâcha inopinément la femme chat, une veine visible apparut sur la tempe du brun, sa main se posa sur sa garde.

- Que ferais-tu sans moi?

Miaula t-elle presque en se gargarisant, le pied du noble glissa de quelques centimètres dans sa direction... Puis le shinigami apparût en une fraction de seconde au coté de la capitaine de la 2éme division qui se tourna vers lui, il se pencha à son oreille, Yoruichi se redressa. Yamamoto releva un sourcil alors que Soi Fong se tournait vers le Soutaïcho pour lui faire part de la nouvelle qu'on lui portait.

- On vient de me signaler qu'un groupe armée, masqué, d'une soixantaine d'homme se déplaçait au sein de Gotei.

Il y eut un silence à cette révélation.

- Quelle est leur signalement? Questionna Ukitake.

- Et leur destination? Fusa le petit capitaine qui n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

- Aucun de vraiment visible, vêtu de noir... On ne sait pas où ils se dirigent.

- Faîtes les suivre.

Ordonna le Soutaïcho. Elle fit de suite passer l'ordre, il disparût.

- Hitsugaya-taïcho.

Celui-ci se redressa.

- On m'a rapporté une activité suspecte dans le 53 éme district, une zone de trouble et de vide, assez inquiétante... Un trou est apparut dans le sol à cet endroit... Un certain nombre d'âmes on disparut... Je vous charge de mener l'enquête. Cela à s'en doute quelque chose à voir mais ce phénomène semble se reproduire dans un autre secteur. Rapprochez-vous du bureau des recherches. Enfin cette réunion prenait son sens. Toshiro acquiesça.

La lame se ficha dans le sol. Tous les capitaines se figèrent. Lentement le noble baissa les yeux sur l'arme qui venait d'être planté délibérément juste devant lui, à ses pieds. L'arme explosive fit son œuvre délivrant son message à retardement, le symbole sanguinolent avait éclaboussé la joue du chef de clan. Il y eut un flottement d'incompréhension. Yamamoto ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, tracé sur le sol, la déclaration fit à peine ciller Byakuya. Par la fenêtre celui qui avait osé jeter l'objet continuait de lui faire face, avant de s'incliner et de mettre fin à ses jours comme le voulait le code des assassins.

Le shinigami apparût quelques secondes après qu'il ait finit de flamber, Soi Fong sursauta.

- Ils viennent d'attaquer la 6éme Division! Clama t-elle sans se retourner.

Tous les capitaines furent surprit de la force de reiatsu qui tomba à cette nouvelle. Toutes les attentions se tournèrent vers le chef de clan, Yamamoto releva un sourcil vers lui alors que sans un mot Byakuya disparaissait dans un shunpô. Dans un ultime rappel à l'ordre, le Soutaïcho frappa de sa canne au sol.

- Il suffit!

Le silence tomba comme un couperet, tranchant net l'ambiance.

- Cette affaire ne nous concerne pas.

Reprit-il au bout d'un moment ce qui était parfaitement vrai, Ukitake se rembrunit.

- Que se passe t-il?

Finit par demander le petit capitaine de la 10éme, fronçant les sourcils alors que les symboles sur le sol continuaient de lui prouver que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve.

- Une guerre...

Les épaules de Kyoraku se voutèrent alors qu'il répondait, l'œil terni.

- Il y a qu'une guerre va sans doute éclater. Reprit-il.

- Une guerre de sang.

La voix profonde et rocailleuse du Renard résonna. Yoruichi avait perdu toute trace de frivolité. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines lorsque la silhouette apparut à ses cotés, la femme chat se figea alors qu'on se rapprochait d'elle. Elle était pourtant sûre, elle avait elle même choisit...

- Les gardiens sont morts.

Ceux qu'elle avait affecté personnellement! Non, ils ne pouvaient pas... La colère transforma son visage, elle releva son attention vers Yamamoto.

- Quelqu'un... Quelqu'un est touché.

Elle se leva sans que personne n'ait vue le mouvement, se dirigeant vers la porte, prête à livrer sa propre guerre.

- Encore une connerie de noble.

Soupira Kenpachi, il ne se sentait pas plus concerné, juste désappointé que le noble soit plus enclin à ce genre de passe temps que de se battre contre lui.

* **13 heure 02** *

Elle pressait le pas, en retard pour déposer l'un des innombrables dossiers qui ne cessaient de faire la navette dès que l'on sollicitait la 13éme. Rukia ne voulait pas réfléchir, elle tentait de se submerger de travail à tel point que même Ukitake lui avait demandé de baisser un peu la pression. Elle n'avait pas encore osé reprendre contact avec lui à son retour, les cernes légères qu'elles avait sous les yeux étaient le signe qu'elle recommençait à dormir un peu mieux la nuit. Il lui arrivait encore de se réveiller haletante et couverte de sueur, incapable de respirer. A vrai dire ses affaires étaient encore dans des cartons, elle n'avait même pas songé à chercher un appartement, partageant l'espace que lui avait léguée la fukutaïcho de la 4éme, de ses propres appartement, elle était la seule capable de la rassurer lorsque la panique lui glaçait le sang. Il lui arrivait fréquemment de rester sous l'eau brulante sans même y songer. Tendrement Isane fermait le robinet, et finissait immanquablement par la sécher. La tirant de son hébétude passagère...

L'onde de reiatsu la fit se figer, le monde trembla dans sa perception alors que les feuilles qu'elle tenait si fermement lui échappaient. Elle reconnu la pression spirituelle... Rukia sentit son cœur exploser de panique dans sa poitrine, ses nerfs montèrent d'un cran à vif. Le souvenir, le simple souvenir de la douleur la terrassa. Indicible, intolérable, insupportable, les battements charriaient une souffrance qu'elle n'arrivait pas à endiguer. Cela sembla durer une éternité, une autre éternité où sa raison vacilla. Le feu courut le long de sa peau, explosa dans chair, s'ancra en elle. Un mince filet d'air passa ses lèvres...

- Rukia!

Les bras qui cherchèrent à l'encercler la firent presque bondir de dégoût, son corps se révulsa presque de peur alors qu'elle repoussait Ichigo avec une force qui le fit heurter l'autre mur.

- Ne me touche pas!

Elle tenta de se convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas hurlé, les yeux fixés sur lui, elle reprit conscience du monde autour comprenant que ses jambes s'étaient dérobées sous elle. Elle porta la main à ses lèvres identifiant l'origine des halètements qu'elle percevait. L'onde de force passa, il n'y eut plus rien la laissant vide et hébété au milieu des feuilles de dossier.

Il savait que Rukia n'allait pas bien, son comportement ne lui avait pas échappé et il avait tenté à de multiple reprise de la faire parler. Il allait l'aborder lorsque la force du chef de clan s'était manifestée, surprenant sans doute le reste du Gotei, c'est à ce moment qu'elle s'était écroulée à deux pas de lui. Elle était tétanisée...

- Rukia...

Elle pressa ses tempes, tremblante et bouleversée... Serrant les poings jusqu'à se faire saigner.

- Ruk...

- Ni... Nii-sama...

Le murmure lui prit un hoquet. Elle ne voulait plus, elle ne pouvait plus, elle ne le supportait plus... Plus jamais de sa vie elle ne voulait faire face à cet homme.

- Nii-sama...

* **13 heure 10** *

Ils ne s'étaient pas attendu à autant d'acharnement, d'autres se seraient déjà effondrés depuis bien longtemps, le Abaraï continuait de tenir debout et cette vérité était de plus en plus intolérable à celui qu'on avait chargé d'en finir. Il essuya le filer de sang qui lui glissait sur le menton, le roux lui avait brisé deux cotes.

- C'est bientôt la fin...

Renji jeta un regard inquiet dans sa direction, même si elle ne le montrait pas la douleur devait être importante. Subane avait retiré le kunaï de son bras et se laissa tomber au sol. Ce petit jeu avait bien trop duré, il ne pouvait plus la protéger... Il se doutait que le fait que le monde commence ainsi à se troubler n'était pas le meilleur signe. La douleur explosa dans sa gorge avec le goulet de sang, il reporta son attention.

- Une Hatie... Murmura t-elle livide.

- Effectivement.

Conclut-il après lui avoir présenté le manche, Renji porta la conclusion que la lame devait être imprégner de poison. Il ne pouvait pas faire le choix, le prochain coup serait le dernier... Esquiver avec la noble était au dessus de ses forces.

….

Subane étouffa un cri de stupeur lorsque le corps du roux ne s'écarta pas.

- Je te tiens!

Le triomphe figea les protagonistes, la surprise de l'assassin fut passagère.

- J'irai au temple poser des fleurs... Murmura t-il à l'oreille du Abaraï.

- Fudô ne méritait pas d'être entaché dans cette guerre. Tu aurais dû t'écarter.

Renji acquiesça doucement, il le retenait avec la lame, les signes sanguinolent s'embrasèrent sur sa peau. Il brûla sur place alors que le roux relâchait la vague de force qu'il avait concentrée à cet effet...

- Technique numéro quatre: Les Larmes du soleil.

Il recula, emportant avec lui la dague plongée dans son ventre. Renji souffla, la vision de plus en plus floue alors que les intrus se retiraient. Subane se jeta sur lui, il respira doucement.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à utiliser du poison. Marmonna le roux.

- Les renforts ne vont pas tarder maintenant...

Il se redressa, il sentait la chaleur brûler de plus en plus ses entrailles.

- Ne lui faîtes pas ça! Il leva son attention sur elle.

- Je ne vous le pardonnerais pas! Ne mourrez pas!

Silence.

- Abaraï-san!

« **Au même moment**»

Les travaux avaient à peine commencé, et les locaux de la 6éme avait vue le retour d'à peine un cinquième de sa garnison. L'affront était monstrueux...

Il avait anéantit la moindre trace de vie qui s'était dressé devant lui... Avec du retard, son regard se posa sur la dépouille de deux shinigami inerte, la nuque brisé. Il plissa les yeux, ce n'était qu'un premier avertissement, mais il fallait être suicidaire et fou pour avoir jeté un pareil camouflet.

Les portes avaient claqué derrière lui lorsqu'il était rentré les capitaines avaient levés leurs attention, et Yamamoto lui même sembla mal à l'aise.

- Kuchiki-Taïcho...

La porte fut de nouveau poussée, à bout de souffle elle se redressa. L'intendante se tint en recul, brutalement indécise.

- Mokona. Coupa le noble.

- Oui.

- Fait réunir le Conseil, fait faire l'appel au niveau des domestiques, lance aussi les festivités d'Automne. Elle tressaillit...

- Nous rentrons au manoir. Je n'accepterai aucune ingérence du Gotei.

La dernière remarque sembla contrarier profondément son aîné qui cependant ne dit rien. Il se tourna pour quitter les lieux, s'arrêtant au niveau de la femme, parlant tout juste un peu plus bas.

- Fais renforcer la garde au niveau de Rukia.

Elle baissa le regard, le cœur au bord des lèvres, alors qu'il disparaissait. Le chef de clan venait sans doute de rejoindre les abords du manoir et son intendante continuait de faire face au Gotei.

- Yamamoto-soutaïcho- dono...

Il baissa son regard sur elle. S'était sans doute la meilleure solution, que le Kuchiki l'ignore.

- Le... Le Clan Kuchiki souhaiterait faire appel à vous...

Ils furent tous choqué de voir le vieil homme se redresser.

- Vous êtes mandé par...

L'interrogation du Soutaïcho tomba avec ce qui semblait être de l'effroit pour ceux connaissant Yamamoto.

- La Chambre... La Chambre vous supplie...

Le sang déserta le visage d'Ukitake.

- Que se passe t-il Mokona-san!

- Abaraï-san... Ainsi que Subane-dono...

- Unohana-Taïcho.

Ils sursautèrent alors que Yoruichi disparaissait à son tour.

- Rendez-vous de ce pas, et ceci en toute discrétion au manoir Kuchiki pour y apporter votre assistance.

Il avait beau dire que cette guerre ne le regardait pas, si un seul convive où Kuchiki venait à mourir, la guerre serait véritablement inévitable.

* **21 heure 45** *

Lancer les festivités de l'Automne était sans doute la façon la plus flagrante de prouver à tous que le clan faisait fi de l'affront, faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

Inutile de rapporter l'émoi qui secouait silencieusement le clan, l'état d'urgence qui tenait sous tension le personnel. Pour la première fois depuis des décennies il fut donné l'ordre que tous les Kuchikis soient rappelés au manoir, sans exception, homme comme femme même la famille éloignée. Un véritable bouleversement de devoir vider l'aile principale dévolue aux invités et de les transférer dans une nouvelle partie et de réaménager ces appartements uniquement aux Kuchiki. Tout cela avec discrétion et rapidité...

Byakuya avait dû s'imposer pour faire revenir le calme, et tous s'étaient tournés vers lui pour avoir les comptes de ce qui c'était produit. On avait admiré sa détermination et son autorité, il avait lui même passé en revue la garde renforcé qu'il avait déployé afin de doubler la protection. Il avait donné précisément les directives dans l'avancement du programme, on avait bousculé et saigné les quatre coins du domaine afin d'assumer l'effectif doublé d'invitésdû au rapatriement de tout le clan. Jamais on ne vit autant de Kuchiki au mètre carré! Enfant, femme, homme, serviteur submergèrent le manoir.

Le noble ferma brièvement les yeux alors que Mokona finissait de serrer les tresses et de les fixer. Ce soir on ferait le lancement d'une grande cérémonie, il avait passé la journée à s'entretenir avec une multitude de représentants de toutes les familles qui ayant eut un vague écho s'inquiétaient du bon déroulement des affaires. Il devait faire face à cette demande et prouver avec une désinvolture feinte et assuré que le clan brillait encore plus.

L'euphorie avait gagné les moindres recoins de la classe des nobles! Les festivités d'Automne étaient le départ d'une semaine effrénée de plaisir et d'audace en tout genre. En effet, elles étaient lancées uniquement par l'une des quatre grandes familles, durant ce laps de temps, le protocole était mis entre guillemet, l'ordre pouvait être transgressée! Cette pratique était peu courante, mais dans le cadre de la noblesse, afin d'éviter les mariages entre deux branches déjà trop proches, cette cérémonie était une alternative non négligeable. Il arrivait qu'une famille bourgeoise assez honorable passe la grille du fossé de classe, qu'un couple émerge du courage inopinément. L'atmosphère y était électrique. Bien que tous les mariages soit par nature préparé et choisit d'office dès la naissance, c'était l'occasion de se rapprocher, de flirter avec l'autre sans vraiment transgresser l'honneur. Une semaine durant laquelle chacun pouvait selon son courage prendre les devant... L'inauguration allait être monstrueuse, des feux d'artifices, un banquet à ciel ouvert, il serait même possible de se mêler aux danseuses. Il était déjà tard lorsqu'il avait commencé à se parer, il tentait de se détendre. Ce soir il devrait sans doute faire face à celui qui avait osé lui lancer un tel défit, l'auteur aurait-il l'audace de le revendiquer? Il douta, même si la cérémonie avait été lancée, le code de neutralité qui touchait le manoir en lui même ne permettait pas une telle chose. Même dans les guerres de sang il y avait un protocole. Celui de ne jamais verser le sang d'un invité du clan adverse. Il aurait voulut fermer les yeux et s'allonger un peu, mais ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le moment. Sa main trembla imperceptiblement sur la table alors que l'intendante finissait de lui poudrer la peau, un long préparatif. Il en était malade...

Cherchant dans sa mémoire ce qu'il avait bien put faire de mal pour qu'on s'en prenne aussi ouvertement au clan. Deux cent ans s'étaient écoulés bien avant qu'il ne soit chef de clan lorsque la dernière guerre de sang, qui ne concernait même pas le clan Kuchiki avait prit fin. Il en avait eut vent, il avait étudié dans les moindres détails les causes et effets de ce fléau qui avait maculé la naissance de sa famille. Un frisson lui remonta dans le dos, incapable de rester calme il repoussa brièvement Mokona. Combien de morts? Combien de mort toute cette histoire allait-t-elle charrier? Du sang, son sang versé, celui de son clan allait-il abreuver la terre? Il eut des brûlures d'estomac en songeant aux conséquences, déterminé cependant à faire payer quiconque se dressant contre lui. Il jeta un cou d'œil à l'horloge qui indiquait maintenant 21 heure, il n'avait que trop tardé, la soirée exigeait sa présence. Mokona serra le bord de son propre kimono lorsque le brun quitta enfin la pièce sans même lui adresser un mot. Elle avait vue sur le sol la trace de l'annonce, un tremblement incontrôlable la secoua alors qu'elle portait la main à ses lèvres pour y enfermer sa plainte d'horreur. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, pas maintenant se fustigea t-elle. Il avait besoin de tout le soutient qu'on pouvait lui apporter. Son estomac se noua... Combien de temps? Combien de temps avant qu'il ne se rende compte? Avant que le brun ne découvre ce mensonge éhonté...

Comme l'on aurait put s'y attendre, la soirée fut gargantuesque. D'un bout à l'autre l'immense jardin était occupé par tout ce que le Seireitei comptait de noblesse! Il y eut une vague de silence lorsque le brun parut avec toute sa prestance habituelle. Les rires reprirent, les voix aussi, il posa son regard sur l'assistance. Le vert émeraude était la couleur dominante signe que le clan Kuchiki au grand complet arpentait la place. Il cru voir passer une petite silhouette à leur couleur, poursuivie par d'autres... Cette constatation le rassura, voir courir ses enfants lui prouva qu'il avait été assez rapide pour les épargner. Le clan Kuchiki était une famille, une immense famille et cette idée lui réchauffa absurdement le cœur. L'inquiétude revint comme un rat, glissant sournoisement sous le tapis de sa conscience... Rukia. Il n'avait même pas songé à demander à Mokona comment elle allait. Son sang se glaça alors qu'il comprenait qu'elle n'était pas là.

Son pas le mena à quelque mètre de la place qu'on lui avait réservé.

Il eut du mal à masquer son recul lorsqu'il capta leur présence.

- Byakuya!

Un immense sourire aux lèvres il se leva aussitôt pour l'accueillir.

Le capitaine de la 6éme jeta un regard polaire à son aîné, Yamamoto n'avait pas hésité à lui fourré dans les pattes ses deux sempaï! Kyôraku tenait son éternel verre de saké. Et Ukitake lui fit un sourire contrit.

- Nous ne sommes là que sur demande de nos familles respectives Byakuya.

Corrigea le capitaine aux cheveux blanc, le brun eut un vague remord en se disant que s'était fort probable.

- Et c'est sur demande de vos familles qu'il vide le saké du manoir?

Siffla narquoisement le brun en prenant place. Kyôraku lui fit un sourire et un clin d'œil.

- Mais c'est parce que tu as le meilleur saké qui soit, Byakuya-san!

Ukitake se pinça l'arrête du nez, et jeta un regard suppliant à son cadet comme pour lui demander d'oublier l'ivrogne. Il fallut une demi-heure de bavardage intempestif du capitaine sur les bienfaits du saké pour qu'il se rende compte que la présence de ses aînés le rassurait. Coincé entre ses deux aînés, il sentit ses épaules se décrisper un peu. Ukitake avait connu la dernière guerre lui semblait-il... Il se demanda s'il y avait perdu un être cher. Il chercha du regard la chaîne qu'il lui avait vue... C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était là, à quelque pas buvant négligemment.

Kaori Nanaya était superbe. Il fut lui même surprit que son attention soit attirée ainsi. La courbe lascive de sa taille, et de ses épaules l'avait frappé, il avait arrêté d'écouter la voix de Kyôraku. Ce qui l'avait tant frappé était le fait qu'elle avait à son cou un collier de perles sombres qui contrastait avec sa peau, et qui mettait en valeur sa nuque dévoilée indécemment, offerte même au regard. Ses cheveux d'un blond ambré cascadaient en boucle folle sur sa peau, la moitié retenue en un chignon, une coiffure invitant au plaisir. Elle ne portait que des couleurs sombres. L'arc de son cil relevé avec inconscience elle croisa son regard. Une bouffé la fit tressaillir, il fut déconcerté de voir une légère rougeur orner sa nuque, elle redevint plus pâle et il capta dans son regard une dureté surprenante.

- Mais vas-tu te taire!

Siffla Ukitake, de plus en plus indisposé des remarques stupide de son ami. Il souffla en lui versant un autre verre pour lui occuper la bouche. Byakuya se redressa, les surprenant tous les deux.

- Bonsoir, Kuchiki-dono.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent, le noble rendit la salutation, se demandant qu'elle mouche avait bien put la piquer. Devant eux, Tamaki Okomo était vêtu d'un adorable kimono en soie rouge pimpant, orné de fleur d'or, les cheveux relevé très haut afin de leur donner plus d'effet dans une cascade soyeuse. Elle lui fit un petit sourire qu'il eut du mal à s'empêcher de lui rendre. Cela crevait les yeux qu'elle était encore une enfant!

Elle tenait plutôt bien son rôle, mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle était venue si directement à lui. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux hommes autour ce qui leurs rappela leurs textes. Ukitake ne manqua pas se présenter à elle, et Kyôraku lui fit un compliment qu'elle ne comprit sans doute pas.

- Et bien, et bien... N'est-elle pas adorable cette enfant?

La voix les fit tiquer, Byakuya se rendit compte que la Nanaya avait franchit la distance.

- Et que veut-elle?

Demanda narquoisement la femme, consciente de mettre l'enfant dans l'embarra.

- Je...

Le chef de clan sentit la colère lui mordre la conscience.

- C'est une agréable soirée, n'est ce pas, Dame Okomo?

L'insulte fut à peine voilée, il ignora la Nanaya.

- Magnifique en effet. J'aimerais vous inviter à danser.

Il y eut un silence. Même l'autre femme en fut profondément choquée! Cette fillette venait de... Non, c'est quelque chose qui ne se faisait pas. Les femmes se devaient d'attendre d'être abordées. Le chef de clan ouvrit les yeux, elle continua de le fixer. Il avait bien entendu? Ce fut un coup de coude élégamment placé de Kyôraku qui le rappela.

- En voilà de l'audace!

- C'est totalement...

- J'accepte.

Coupa le brun alors que la Nanaya s'apprêtait à lui faire la remarque qu'elle ferait mieux de rejoindre sa représentante avant de ne faire encore plus honte à son grade. Le noble se leva et sous les yeux amusés de l'assistance ils se dirigèrent vers un espace. Kyôraku siffla avant de se pencher à son tour sur la Nanaya.

- Et bien, et bien, cette soirée est pleine de surprise, vous ne trouvez pas? Me ferez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder à moi aussi une danse?

La demande heurta la Nanaya. Elle aurait put l'ignorer et s'en aller avec dédain, mais lors de la cérémonie d'Automne, les femmes se devaient d'accepter la première danse demandée. Autant dire que personne n'avait eut la folie de l'aborder. Un sourire des plus faux étira ses lèvres, elle s'inclina et prit les devant.

Un peu plus loin on avait laissé la place au couple absurde du chef du clan Kuchiki et de la future dame du clan Okomo. Elle lui arrivait tout juste à la taille, il y avait quelques violons qui pleuraient une mélodie orientale sur lequel ils prirent le pas. Les petites mains se posèrent sur son kimono et il baissa la tête en se concentrant pour ne pas rigoler. Elle fixait le tissu au niveau de ses yeux et il ne lui fallut qu'un pas pour se rendre compte d'une autre évidence... Elle ne savait même pas danser!

Un petit pli amusé releva le coin de sa bouche, la représentante du clan Okomo devait en faire une syncope.

-Je... Je suis désolé...

La phrase lui parvint tout juste, il n'aima pas le timbre de voix.

- Ce n'est rien.

Reprit-il en pensant qu'elle s'excusait de lui avoir marché sur le pied, ce qu'elle fit de nouveau.

-Je vous oblige à vous ridiculiser devant tout ce monde... Pardon.

Il la sentit serrer le tissu.

- Non, tout va bien.

Il était simplement en train de montrer à tous la sympathie qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Ce qui en soit ne pouvait nullement nuire au clan Okomo.

-Vraiment?

Demanda t-elle ne levant enfin les yeux dans les siens. Il songea que sa famille aurait du souci... Si naïve. Il acquiesça. Elle ne fut rassurée qu'à moitié.

- En vérité... Si je suis venue vous voir...

Reprit-elle au bout de longues minutes.

- C'est que...

La phrase mourut. Elle se mordit la lèvre en hésitant.

- Je me demandais si Abaraï-sama allait bien.

Il y eut un silence.

- Il avait dit qu'il viendrait... J'espérais lui parler un peu, mais...

Il y eut un éclair dans sa conscience. Elle poursuivit.

- Byakuya-dono... Je veux dire Kuchiki-dono... Je ne l'ai pas vue, il n'est nulle part, et je m'inquiète... J'ai peur.

Il dû faire un effort pour ne pas se figer.

- La rumeur... J'ai entendu...

Elle leva de nouveau son regard sur lui.

- Mais il va bien n'est ce pas? Abaraï-sama va bien, sinon vous ne seriez pas ici, il n'y aurait pas cette grande fête!

Elle baissa les yeux de nouveau.

- Je suis désolé de vous ennuyer. Mais... Abaraï-sama est quelqu'un de bien et... Enfin je veux juste savoir s'il va bien.

Finit-elle par marmonner, pivoine.

Se pourrait-il qu'elle éprouve quelque chose pour le roux? Toute cette histoire pour avoir des nouvelles de Renji? Elle avait dû prendre sur elle pour se décider à lui parler aussi franchement.

- Pourquoi est-il absent? Est-il souffrant?

Finit-elle par demander en tirant un peu sur le kimono.

- Il va bien.

Il avait répondu par réflexe.

- C'est une histoire de protocole, les moines ne peuvent pas participer à ce genre de cérémonie.

L'excuse lui vint tout naturellement. Il eut l'impression de la voir briller de soulagement!

- Ah! Je suis bien bête, pardon, j'aurais dû penser à ça, c'est vrai!

Il cru qu'elle allait taper dans ses mains, ou encore se cogner le front comme l'aurait fait Renji dans pareil cas. Il sourit.

- Vous voilà rassurée je l'espère.

Il avisa du coin de l'œil la représentante devenu livide qui les dévorait des yeux.

- Cette danse fut très agréable Dame Okomo.

Il lui baisa doucement la main pour finir la danse et la ramena auprès de son aîné qui devint verte en balbutiant des excuses.

C'est sans vraiment voir où il allait qu'il rejoignit sa place, l'esprit tiraillé et embrouillé par ce que la fillette venait de lui dire. Il tenta de ne pas sauter à des conclusions trop hâtives, cherchant à rester calme, il n'avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter après tout...

Il ne releva même pas le fait que Kyôraku se soit éclipsé sur la piste avec la Nanaya. C'est avec agacement qu'il se rendit compte qu'il cherchait dans la foule la couleur tapageuse de la tignasse de son cadet. Totalement absurde, si Renji avait été présent, il aurait été d'office placé à coté de lui! Il savait, sa conscience le lui criait que le roux n'était pas là.

C'est énervé qu'il se rendit compte que son aîné venait de les rejoindre de nouveau. Kyôraku pesta dans sa barbe.

- Cette petite ne me dit strictement rien.

Le Kuchiki eut l'occasion de comprendre ce que voulait dire son fukutaïcho par fluctuation et sensibilité lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la pression spirituelle de Kyôraku avait tendance à déborder. Il avait l'impression de ressentir le goût de l'ivresse sur sa langue. La capitaine à la cape rose lui fit un grand sourire et il eut toutes les peines du monde à le dissuader de lui servir quoique ce soit.

- C'est ton principal défaut, Byakuya-san! Tu ne sais pas t'amuser!

Cette remarque lui donna une envie de meurtre, ce n'était pas le moment de s'amuser, et il le savait pertinemment! La soirée avançait, les néons se multipliaient au point qu'on pouvait se croire en plein jour. L'ambiance devenait de plus en plus suffocante, l'ivresse par procuration que subissait le chef de clan commençait à l'éreinter. Il n'y avait pas que l'alcool qui coulait dans les veines de son aîné, pour une raison qu'il ne saisissait pas son reiatsu avait quelque chose de sirupeux et moite. Une sensation qu'il ne comprenait pas et qui ne lui correspondait vraiment pas. Kyôraku était plongé dans une discussion qu'Ukitake semblait tenir lui aussi avec grande peine. Le capitaine aux cheveux blanc eut un geste qu'on lui pardonna d'office, il repoussa vertement son ami et s'écarta, fermant les yeux pour ne pas laisser voir les éclairs de colère qui vrillaient ses prunelles.

- Ça suffit!

Siffla estomaqué le malheureux malade en respirant, il se sentait mal. Kyôraku se redressa inquiet.

Byakuya se leva, à demi choqué et dégoûté d'avoir enfin identifié ce qui le tracassait. Du désir, c'était un désir latent qui émanait de lui, un désir refoulé mais omniprésent. Cette découverte lui donna la chair de poule, il jeta un coup d'œil au regard opaque de Kyôraku qui s'interrogeait sur le fait qu'il ait dépassé ou non la limite.

- Arrêtes, arrêtes ça tout de suite!

Marmonna entre ses dents Ukitake, l'esprit rendu confus, son ami ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit.

- Peux pas...

Lâcha t-il en levant les épaules. La capitaine aux fleurs se rendit compte que leur cadet les dévisageait, il fit un autre sourire à Byakuya debout, se levant pour le rejoindre, il lui tomba presque dans les bras.

- Voix comme il est cruel avec ma pauvre personne!

Se plaignit-il. Le noble du se battre contre lui même pour ne pas jeter son aîné loin de lui, totalement vautré dans sa pression spirituelle il réprima un haut le cœur.

- Veux tu que je te jette un sort afin que tu reprennes tes esprits?

Ukitake le débarrassa de ce poids, il écarta d'office l'autre capitaine, parlant d'une voix coupante. Kyôraku ne sembla pas ému le moins du monde, preuve en est qu'il lui tira la langue. Byakuya et Ukitake semblèrent prendre la même décision qui fut de s'éloigner de l'ivrogne. Ils marchèrent en silence, tous les deux soulagés d'échapper à cette chope d'émotions, s'éloignant par la même occasion du tumulte de la fête.

- Je suis navré...

Il prit la parole au bout d'un temps.

- Kyôraku s'est vraiment laisser aller. Je suis mort de honte.

Avoua t-il à son cadet, le brun releva un sourcil se demandant si Ukitake savait. Il était désormais évident pour le Kuchiki que l'autre brun devait éprouver une profonde attirance pour lui.

- Ce n'est...

Sa phrase mourut sur sa langue, il tiqua et serra les dents alors que Kyôraku les rejoignait. Le chef de clan se hérissa net lorsque son aîné posa les mains sur ses épaules.

- Trouvé!

- Je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon!

Coupa le brun en cherchant à se dégager de sa prise.

- Kyôraku!

Gronda le blanc en le tirant par une manche. Bien décidé à ennuyer son cadet, l'autre l'attrapa en lui passant les deux bras au cou, le tenant de dos.

- Mon «petit» chef de clan et devenu grand et va de nouveau se marier!

Gagatisa t-il ce qui fit le corps de son cadet se hérisser d'horreur, alors qu'il entreprenait d'essayer de le décoiffer. Le chef de clan eut le souffle coupé.

-Arrête!

Reprit Ukitake qui voyait pâlir le malheureux.

- Tu l'étouffes!

Siffla t-il la cause perdue, en tentant de défaire la prise.

- Mais tu vas arrêter pauvre idiot!

Le blanc tapa sur la tête de l'autre ce qui eut le dont de le faire lâcher, choqué que Ukitake est levé la main sur lui.

- Shiro-chan!

Il aurait sans doute reçu un coup dans l'estomac, mais il poursuivit le Kuchiki qui venait de s'éloigner à grand pas de ces deux là. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, cherchant à respirer.

Il fit quelques pas, déstabilisé et lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Kyôraku était sur ses talons il s'arrêta net.

- Ça suffit!

Claqua sa voix, il tremblait sentant les émotions briser ses remparts.

- ARRETE DE ME COUVER! RENJI!

Il y eut un vide dans sa mémoire, un immense blanc alors que les mots résonnaient.

Les deux autres capitaines se figèrent. Byakuya inspira enfin alors que son masque se brisait, il écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise alors qu'il prenait conscience...

Le lapsus le laissa pantois, le doute frappa à grand coup de hache dans sa poitrine.

Il n'était pas là.

Alors que sa place était auprès de lui, Renji n'était pas là.

Kyôraku grimaça inconsciemment, Ukitake se rembrunit. Sans même leurs accorder un regard, le Kuchiki les laissa sur place. Le capitaine aux fleurs soupira.

- Il s'en est rendu compte bien plus vite que ce que je n'aurais cru.

Kyôraku se frotta la nuque, puis se passa la main sur le visage.

- J'espérais le retenir jusqu'à l'aube. Yamaji-san ne va pas être content.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ukitake qui vacilla, le brun eut le temps de le soutenir.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir infligé ça.

Marmonna le brun.

- Au moins tu as conscience de ce que tu fais.

Cingla le blanc, incapable de se détacher de lui, rendu trop faible.

- C'est pour cette raison que tu t'es autant relâché.

Siffla Ukitake.

- Je pensais que son état ne lui permettrait pas de faire la différence, mais il faut croire qu'il a vraiment atteint l'éveil.

- Nous devrions le retenir encore un peu.

Tenta de se reprendre le capitaine de la 13éme.

- Ton état ne te le permet pas, vient on rentre. Je m'en veux déjà trop pour toi, cela ne servirait à rien de rester dans les parages, nous ne pouvons pas l'aider.

- Tu es vraiment...

- Oui?

La question du brun fut poser un peu trop près de son visage, alors qu'il allait lui cracher quelque chose de bien sentit...

- Incorrigible.

Souffla Ukitake les dents serrées, se forçant à sourire. Kyôraku venait de lui faire payer assez amèrement son attitude, mais il n'en avait que faire d'un amant belliqueux. Un éclair passa dans le regard du brun, ils se défièrent puis Ukitake se dégagea alors que l'autre se retenait de le retenir par le bras.

- Je rentre seul.

Souffla Jûshirô. Il ne releva pas le ton acide, fermant les yeux Kyôraku soupira tout en le laissant filer.

Un feu d'artifice fila droit dans l'obscurité un peu plus loin alors qu'on faisait moucher les lumières, il y eut des exclamations de ravissement.

Son pas sonna, il avançait sans savoir où aller de plus en plus inquiet.

Renji.

L'intendante se figea, et tenta de se composer un sourire lorsque la main la tire fermement. Puis son regard tomba dans celui de son cadet...

- Où est-il?

Silence.

- Mokona, où est Renji?

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**AND THAT'S ALL?**

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o0**

Voilà! Un chapitre fini! Il m'a prit du temps. J'ai écrit tout ce que j'avais à écrire et du coup il fait une longueur stupéfiante! J'espère que cela vous a plus! Donc, petit topo de fin.. Je voulais absolument faire un petit brin sur Mokona que l'on sache d'où elle vient et pourquoi elle est comme ça aussi. Elle n'est pas méchante dans le fond, disons simplement que le clan la «marqué» ( sans mauvais jeu de mot) et qu'elle ne veut pas que Byakuya ou quelqu'un d'autre ait à souffrir ce qu'elle a vécut.

Ensuite, l'un des passages que je voulais absolument caser: l'interrogatoire d'Ichigo.

Parce que je voulais absolument de ce baiser! Moi aussi il m'a particulièrement énervé Ichigo, d'ailleurs ça a fait ressortir un trait de son caractère que j'avais toujours fait passé au second plan. Son complexe du héros! Il éprouve le besoin de sauver tout le monde, lui!

Bah en même temps, sa vocation de shinigami viens de là alors...

Le passage qui après lecture me déçoit: Escapade dans la réserve.

^_^ Je voulais absolument un lime dans une réserve avec une pile de drap. Moment de bonheur lorsque Byakuya vend Renji (voir épisode avec Senbonzakura)

Puis il y a la fin... C'est atroce, moi qui m'était promit de ne plus jamais finir de chapitre sur ce ton... -_- Mais il était déjà hyper long! Le prochain sera difficile aussi.

Il y a la petite scène ambigüe entre Kyôraku et Ukitake. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais pousser dans cette voie, il faudra que je pense à faire un sondage pour le couple Uki/Toshi ou Ichi/Toshi.

Merci d'avoir attendu ma publication, deux semaines... c'est long, comme mon chapitre!

A ma Lily, j'espère avoir comblé tes attentes! Il ne me reste que deux chapitres.

Le titre: Dernière épreuve.

Gros bisou ma Lily!

Lily : je mets une review tout de suite, alors que je n'ai lu que l'intro de moko paske, je veux te dire l'impression que sa ma donné…. Tu viens de me planter un coup de dague dans le cœur très chère Béli… pourtant, cette histoire, (de mokona) est écrite d'une manière sublime (si on ne compte pas les fautes d'orthographe) , c'est une histoire super « intéressante » et tout et tout.. franchement poignant, mais mon dieux, pourquoi ? pourquoi ? je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as voulu teinter un personnage d'un passé aussi lourd , d'un fardeau aussi lourd à porter. Un personnage qui a tout sa d'année sur son dos, tu penses franchement que je peux supporter d'imaginer qu'elle a vécu avec sa sur ses épaules pendant tout sa de temps ! tu oublie comment je suis empathique ? je sais que sa pourrait très bien correspondre , dans un tel manga, et dans un tel univers, franchement sur ça rien à dire.. l'histoire est plausible et bien faite, mais tu sais combien JE souffre en lisant ça ? tu sas que tu bouleverse toute l'image du personnage attachant qu'était Mokona ? sa ne l'a rend pas plus , ni moins attachante, mais tu a changé son aura.. quand après on pense à comment Byakuya , (qui est plus jeune qu'elle) la traite (même si il ne la maltraite pas) , on a envi qu'il soit bien plus respectueux à l'égard de quelqu'un qui a vécu un tel enfer… BELI, je t'interdis de lui faire sa, on va en reparler ce soir, paske là je suis pas d'accord -_-…

Béli: Ce blabla de fin est presque aussi long que mon chapitre! -_- Au final on a été obligé de le couper en deux, et je ne sais pas si je ne ferais pas pareil pour le prochain chapitre... Plutôt sombre, je l'avoue. Le prochain sera tout autant mitigé. J'ai tenté de faire le plus clair possible. Je m'excuse platement d'avance si ce chapitre vous paraît trop confus, c'est l'un de mes pires défaut! J'ai rajouté des heurs entre étoiles. ENcore merci de me lire!


	38. Chapter 38: Dernière épreuve I

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disreali

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas ma propriété... *Récite Béli sur un ton monocorde* Bon, maintenant je peux avoir une chance d'avoir une réponse pour ma demande?

Couple: Bya/Ren

**NOTE:** J'avais un rendez vous d'affaire avec la Ponctualité... T.T Mais elle m'a posé un lapin... Gomen pour le retard, elle m'a refilé son collège " à la bourre" à la place, il a fallut que l'on discute des retouches pour ce chapitre. D'ailleurs, il ne faudra pas me brûler si les presos sont un peu OOC... Non, la vérité, c'est que ma bêta Lily est partit pour les concours... ( Béli abandonné de tous! T.T) Et que j'ai hérité de M. Lapin... Qui est un... Ah tiens! M. Lapin! Justement, je parlais de toi! Géniale comme bêta! Et que j'ai eut des soucis pour mettre ce chapitre...

T.T Dans la série pas doué: Je viens de tuer la clé USB sur laquelle se trouvait le chapitre, donc j'ai dû tout recorriger... Pour info, ce chapitre est en deux parties! La deuxième est en court de correction et j'ai bon espoir de le publier la semaine prochaine ( si je ne tue pas mon ordi) Il est angts celui-là, mais plus on les aime, plus on les fait souffrir! Chacun son tour! Allez, je vous laisse! Bonne lecture!

**NOTE 2: J'ai passé la barre des 100 reviews... **

***_* Pour la peine, je vous livrerais un bonus! Un petit chapitre de ma bêtise qui ne sers à rien! **

**MERCI DE VOS REVIEWS!**

Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit?

**Il fut écrit...**

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.

Chapitre XXXVI: Dernière épreuve (Partie I)

L'intendante se figea et tenta de se composer un sourire lorsqu'une main la tira fermement. Puis son regard tomba dans celui de son cadet...

- Où est-il?

Silence.

- Mokona, où est Renji?

Sa bonne volonté lui donna la force de parler sans que sa voix ne tremble.

- Qui a t-il Byakuya-sama?

Il fronça un sourcil, ne voulant pas entrer dans son jeu.

- Ne me fais pas me répéter.

L'expression de Mokona tiqua.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi il s'agit...

Fit-elle avec calme, sa main trembla. Sa remarque sonna fausse, son sourire sonnait faux, son attitude aussi. Il n'avait pas la force d'assumer encore ce jeu absurde et elle le savait, elle le voyait.

- Mokona.

Devait-il s'abaisser à ça? L'inflexion de sa voix l'ébranla, elle craqua et baissa les yeux, blêmissant instantanément. La colère semblait sur le point de le tenir, il posa son regard sur elle, attendant sa réaction.

- Mokona réponds-moi.

L'ordre ne pouvait être plus clair, et son silence en fut doublement plus éloquent. Que se passait-il? Que pouvait-il y avoir de si grave pour que même Mokona refuse de lui répondre! Le Conseil ne lui avait rien dit, personne ne lui avait soufflé quoique ce soit! Une peur profonde et insidieuse coula dans ses veines.

- Qui t'a interdit de me répondre?

Elle sursauta, prise au dépourvu, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il comprenne aussi vite. Byakuya réfléchissait, calculait en essayant de rester le plus calme possible.

- Qui t'a donné l'ordre de venir me chercher à la réunion?

Nouveau silence, il plissa les yeux. Si quelque chose était arrivé à Renji il devait être la première personne alertée! Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi ne disait-elle rien, pourquoi s'inclinait-elle de cette façon?

- Pardonnez-moi.

Son cœur manqua un battement... Que devait-il lui pardonner? L'alarme sonna en lui, le tétanisant même. La Chambre, c'était la Chambre : il n'y avait qu'elle pour donner des ordres à l'intendante allant à l'encontre des siennes.

Il dépassa la femme sans la regarder, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les mains brutalement moites et la panique montant en une vague continue dans ses entrailles. Il lui était arrivé quelque chose, Renji n'était pas indemne au point que la Chambre avait jugé bon d'interdire qu'on l'informe!

Pas une seconde son esprit n'avait songé, relevé le fait qu'il n'était pas visible... Comme si une chape de plomb s'était posée sur sa raison, il avait brutalement omis le roux. Son premier réflexe avait été de faire protéger Rukia. Il se dirigea sous l'attention de quelques domestiques surprit, vers la salle de réunion officielle. Ce doutant qu'il tomberait en pleine réunion, sans cérémonie ni annonce, il poussa de toute ses forces le battant de la porte la faisant claquer, tentant de reprendre un peu de tenu.

Devant lui, le cercle des femmes accueillit son entrée fracassante. Bien évidemment personne ne savait qu'à ce moment précis la Chambre des mères était en réunion, voulant demander des comptes à l'instance présente, il n'espérait pas tomber sur elle, le silence tomba. Subane ferma les yeux, pâle. Elle serra ses mains jusqu'à les blanchir alors qu'elle continuait de scruter la table.

Le noble se redressa, il ne pouvait rien exiger. Mais la colère grondait en lui, gonflant sa poitrine, brulant ses veines.

- Il me semble que votre venue n'a pas été annoncée.

Leur aînée était loin du ton amical qu'elle avait eu lors de l'intervention du roux. De toutes, c'était celle qui se tenait le plus droit et qui gardait une expression des plus impassibles.

- Byakuya-sama.

Mokona surgit avec du retard, elle hésita sous le regard méprisant que lui jetèrent certaines.

- Cet enfant a définitivement pris des plis de ton caractère, Mokona. Assure-toi à l'avenir que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduise plus.

Agira Kuchiki avait de nouveau élevé la voix, Mokona baissa les yeux. Alors on allait simplement le congédié, le renvoyé sans même lui accorder un regard ?

- Où est-il?

La demande résonna dans la pièce.

- Ne suis-je pas le plus concerné? Où est Renji?

Il n'arrivait pas à masquer son émotion, l'accusation tomba à plat. Mokona n'osa pas bouger pour le tirer hors de la pièce, elle lui jeta un regard suppliant.

- Byakuya-sama est quelque peu bouleversé... Il... Que la Chambre ne s'offusque pas.

Souffla-t-elle en s'avançant.

- Reste à ta place Mokona.

Cingla la voix autoritaire de l'aînée de la chambre et elle recula sous l'injonction qui blessa le brun. Le chef de clan se retrouvait face à la Chambre. Agira continuait de le scruter froidement.

- Pour la dernière fois, je vous demande de quitter les lieux.

- N'ai-je pas le droit de savoir où se trouve celui que j'ai moi même choisi?

Il tremblait, conscient de paraître purement puéril.

- Le droit.

Cette remarque cingla à vif le brun.

- Il n'est pas ici question de droit Byakuya-san. Mais de devoir... Ce n'est pas mon rôle mais je me trouve dans l'obligation évidente de vous rappeler ce fait. Et votre devoir se trouve dans votre statut de chef de clan! Ne l'oubliez pas.

Il tiqua.

- Votre devoir n'est sans doute pas de pousser des jérémiades indignes auprès de votre entourage alors que le sang de votre clan s'est vu versé sur son propre sol.

Le chef de clan pâlit dangereusement.

- Le sang de votre propre mère!

La colère grondait sous le reproche, alors que le brun posait les yeux sur elle. Subane était livide, le bandage était tout juste caché sous son col.

- Où étiez-vous? Lorsqu'on saignait ainsi l'un des calices les plus importants du clan.

La voix s'éleva brutalement. L'accusation le heurta de plein fouet.

- La Chambre ne vous doit rien, à l'opposé de tous ces devoirs que vous avez omis d'accomplir!

- Il suffit! S'insurgea la noble en élevant la voix.

Subane frappa la table de ses deux mains, changeant l'atmosphère, surprenant tout le monde par son interruption. Elle s'était levée pour la couper.

- Mon fils a fait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Elle se redressa.

- Agira, cet emportement ne vous ressemble pas et n'est pas digne de l'exemple que vous avez à nous donner.

Le silence fut de nouveau lourd.

- Ce n'est plus le temps des reproches, mais celui de rechercher l'auteur de cet acte innommable.

Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas le voir, ne supportant pas qu'il soit ici. Son fils qu'elle venait de blesser mortellement de nouveau ne s'en remettrait pas.

- La Chambre n'a pas à statuer sur le comportement du chef de clan à moins d'avoir été saisie par le Conseil, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Je ne tolèrerai pas qu'il soit ainsi rabaissé !

Mokona en profita pour se rapprocher de Byakuya, l'attraper par son bras et l'entraîner hors de porter du conflit qui risquait d'éclater sous ses yeux. On ne lui avait rien dit...

L'engourdissement gagna brutalement son corps. Sa propre mère avait été blessée et on ne l'en avait même pas averti! Et lui ? Que lui était-il arrivé ?

- La Chambre demeurera-t-elle dans le silence?

Rauque la voix du noble n'était pas loin de se briser, son interrogation ébranla la pièce. Il écarta Mokona inconsciemment.

- La Chambre n'a pas à te répondre.

Subane lui fit face, tranchant net la discussion.

- Cela n'a jamais été le cas et ne le sera jamais.

Cela eut un impact considérable que ce soit elle qui prononce ces quelques mots, il ferma les yeux comme si elle venait de le gifler. Mort. Se pourrait-il que le roux ne fut plus de ce monde?

- Où est-il?

Juste un murmure alors que son monde interne commençait à sombrer. Sans surprise la réponse fut un autre silence, les autres femmes baissèrent la tête. Une façon de l'éconduire déconcertante et rageante ! Le vertige lui fit de nouveau fermer les yeux, puis les rouvrir sur cette réalité... Son cœur se serra, alors qu'un voile d'engourdissement semblait recouvrir la moindre de ses perceptions. Il vacilla plus qu'il ne se dirigea vers la porte.

On ne lui dirait rien. Cela ne le concernait plus en avait sans doute jugé la Chambre. Que Renji ne soit plus présent, enlevé ou mort ne devait pas avoir la moindre importance par rapport au fait que le clan tout entier était menacé. Il était le chef du clan Kuchiki, bien avant d'être capitaine, bien avant d'être un homme. Ce fardeau le fit poser la main sur le chambranle de la porte, il ouvrit lentement celle-ci tout en tentant de rester le plus impassible possible. Il s'était déjà heurté à ce monde insensible lorsque Hisana avait finit par s'éteindre, ce clan qui l'avait tant accusé de se laisser aller à son chagrin, venait de lui arracher un autre souffle de vie.

C'est presque sans force qu'il referma la porte, incapable de tenir plus longtemps Subane se laissa de nouveau tomber à sa place, serrant les poings jusqu'au sang pour retenir le hurlement de désespoir dans le fond de sa gorge. Elle n'osait même plus respirer, un voile opaque tomba sur son regard, elle n'osait plus fixer la place désormais vide qu'il avait laissé. Dieu lui en soit témoin, elle aurait voulut être à la place du roux !

**0.o.0.o.0.o**

N'avait-elle pas fait jurer au roux de ne jamais le briser ? Ne pouvant plus retenir le chagrin qui la brisait de l'intérieur, elle porta ses mains à son visage, se repliant sur elle-même alors qu'elle pliait sous la culpabilité. Les larmes perlèrent...

Malgré les apparences, ce chagrin qui la frappait n'était pas isolé, toutes les femmes présentes se voutèrent ou presque. Le clan survivrait-il à cette disparition si prématurée ? Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte à quel point ce nouveau coup ébranlait le chef de clan. Le noble dépasserait-il cette nouvelle épreuve ? Ou le clan allait-il se retrouver de nouveau orphelin de l'un de ses plus grands chefs.

L'angoisse le tétanisa, l'hébétude le piégeait. Cela ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi. Byakuya respira douloureusement, reportant son attention sur les murs. Renji ne pouvait pas être…

Il fit quelques pas déstabilisé, sa main poussa la première porte venue...

On ne voulait rien lui dire ? Très bien ! Il le trouverait ! Quitte à fouiller de fond en comble la moindre pièce du manoir, à arpenter le moindre bâtiment du domaine ! Et si cela ne suffisait pas, il retournerait le Seireitei, des bas fonds du Rukongaï jusqu'au plus petit placard du Gotei! Méthodiquement, il fit toutes les chambres de l'aile dans laquelle il se trouvait. Au fur et à mesure des portes poussées, la certitude et le remord se mirent à grandir. Renji n'était pas là... Il n'était même pas au manoir ! Lors de la soirée, il avait tenté de se convaincre qu'il était sans doute retenu par Mokona. Une voix alarmante lui avait dit clairement ce qu'il avait ressentit en entrant dans le manoir mais qu'il avait écarté. Il n'y avait même pas trace de son reiatsu. Cette force si particulière qui l'enveloppait dès qu'il pénétrait dans une pièce, cet étau qui l'enserrait lorsque le regard du roux tombait sur sa nuque, cette chaleur qui le brulait lorsque Abaraï le frôlait. Sa main se crispa sur la porte qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir, douloureusement conscient de cette absence mordante. Sa vision se troubla...

Se pourrait-il qu'il ne l'ait même pas ressenti s'éteindre?

A cette idée tout son corps protesta, le sang reflua, le laissant livide..

Le domaine Kuchiki était immense, il ferma les yeux pour ne plus réfléchir et se dirigea vers la prochaine porte. Il y avait tant de lieux où il pouvait être… et ne pas être.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

...

Un souffle, le sien souleva un petit nuage alors qu'il chassait de sa vue, l'une des tresses trempées. Une rosée insidieuse venait de le surprendre, son pied glissa sur le sentier humide et il dû se rattraper à un arbre pour prendre une nouvelle respiration.

Le noble y appuya son dos, salissant par la même occasion sa tenue, il porta la main à son cou, sous sa peau il pouvait sentir battre fébrilement le sang dans ses veines. A cela il fallait sans doute ajouter le froid implacable avant coureur d'une prochaine défaillance. Il lui sembla entendre la voix de Renji lui disant que les trop fortes émotions déclenchaient ces crises. Il eut un sourire sardonique pour lui même...

Byakuya n'avait plus la force... Son esprit s'embrouillait, le doute le déchirait à chaque pas fait en un sens. Et ce silence, ce profond silence de la Chambre qui semblait faire écho à l'absence cuisante du roux, finissait par l'assommer. Il avait tant lutté, il s'était tant battu pour le roux, contre lui, pour admettre tout ce qui se passait en lui, à cause de lui. Il tenta de mettre sur le dos de la fatigue la plainte qui passa ses lèvres lorsqu'il se redressa. Il avait fait à peine un cinquième du domaine qu'une douleur sourde courut dans son torse.

Renji n'était pas là non plus. Renji... Rukia... Hisana.

Il écarquilla les yeux en serrant la mâchoire pour faire taire la souffrance alors qu'il serrait son col. La douleur reflua à peine mais se desserra pour le laisser respirer, sa main en chassant l'eau de la rosée sur sa peau finit d'ôter le reste de maquillage que Mokona avait utilisé, et défit un peu plus la coiffure. Il vacilla pour de bon en s'écartant de l'arbre, il releva son regard dans la pénombre qui commençait juste à s'éclaircir. Le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever sur une nuit de vaine recherche. L'attendait-on sagement au manoir ?

Mokona avait-elle préparé ce satané bain, allait-elle lui laver doucement les cheveux en le grondant de son impulsivité? Allait-elle lui faire la morale en le traitant d'enfant gâté?

Pour finalement le sécher avec sa douceur habituelle et le rassurer que demain tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar...

Son pas s'arrêta, c'est presque sans surprise qu'il vit surgir de l'ombre une silhouette. Depuis combien de temps le suivait-elle? Son souffle rauque fut la seule chose qui brisa l'air...

Yoruichi baissa le regard, serrant le poing. Un tic agita la joue du brun, sa main trembla alors que de nouveau l'étau de l'amertume serrait sa gorge.

- Il est à la quatrième.

Ces quelques mots mirent une éternité à parvenir à sa conscience, le noble avait entendu sans comprendre. Une inspiration salvatrice passa dans ses poumons, sans pourtant être du soulagement. Était-il si pitoyable que ça? Son spectacle devait être des plus absurdes et abjects pour qu'elle se décide à lui livrer ainsi la réponse à son tourment.

Il l'aimait. Toute sa personne à cette seconde précise le criait, il était éperdument attaché à lui, et il serait sans doute aller jusqu'à déambuler dans les rues du Rukongaï dans cet état pour le retrouver. Yoruichi en avait-elle eu pitié?

- Je suis désolée.

Ces mots ne l'atteignirent même pas lorsqu'il la dépassa, il se fichait de ce qu'on pouvait lui dire.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

Hanataro se frotta les yeux, gêné de se rendre compte qu'il s'était endormit en pleine garde, craignant de s'attirer les foudres de son supérieur, bien que leur capitaine avait elle-même posé la couverture sur ses épaules. Plein de remords, il entreprit de se faire pardonné en desservant les plateaux... Il se figea net, les couverts lui échappèrent alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux. La silhouette passa sans même lui accorder un regard, le bruit de pas résonna dans le couloir, les shinigami qui eurent l'occasion de la croiser en restèrent silencieux. Encore trempé, sa tenue était froissée par endroit, sa démarche lente était plus due au brouillard qui l'enveloppait encore qu'à une véritable réflexion. Le noble se fichait que sa coiffure ne soit plus qu'un désastre, il devait être méconnaissable. A peine un peu plus rassurer, il ressentait la présence étouffée du reiatsu de son lieutenant. Son corps trembla, peut-être de froid, ou encore du manque. Isane leva les yeux de son dossier et suivit son avancée sans même songer à le retenir. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander, c'est naturellement qu'il se dirigea vers l'une des chambres les plus éloignées, celles réservées au cas d'urgence. Tout d'un coup la force le déserta, derrière cette porte se trouvait le roux. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui allait se passer par la suite, l'angoisse lui noua la gorge.

Hisana...

Ce visage pâle, ce mince sourire qu'elle avait voulu garder jusqu'à la fin et qui c'était effacé radicalement pour laisser une expression des plus neutres et vides. La façon dont les couleurs, comme son souffle, s'étaient évadés aussi éphémères qu'une étincelle. Il rouvrit les yeux sur la porte, c'est sans doute la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait jamais eu à faire depuis plus de cinquante ans. Ouvrir cette porte, la faire basculer pour faire face à son destin, non pour faire face au destin qui allait de nouveau lui ravir la chose la plus chère à ses yeux.

Hisana...

Il avait cru qu'il mourrait avec elle, il avait été frappé, abasourdi même de cette simplicité avec laquelle sa main lui avait échappée. Hébété que le sol ne se soit pas dérobé sous lui, que la foudre ne l'ai pas frappé. Seul...

Renji...

C'est avec une simplicité douloureuse qu'il ouvrit cette porte qui ne résista pas du tout. La bulle ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, tout d'un coup il fut agressé par le bruit du moniteur fou qui dansait au rythme erratique de celui dont il était sensé confirmer l'existence. La lumière réverbérée par les murs blancs lui blessa les yeux, l'odeur le saisit et lui souleva le cœur.

Renji...

La surprise marqua ses traits, son regard se fixa sur une personne déjà présente. Le noble lui faisait face pour la première depuis son départ, son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit que Rukia se tenait à son chevet, pâle... Soutenu par Kurosaki.

Il était donc le seul. Le seul à ignorer l'état du roux, on avait jugé très secondaire de le prévenir. On l'avait écarté d'office, préférant appeler à son chevet ses deux amis...

Renji...

Les mains de Rukia se crispèrent sur les draps qu'elle tenait, son regard tomba sur celui qui venait d'ouvrir la porte, ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Il était là, debout... Muet visiblement de stupéfaction. Un tic de colère furieux agita les traits de la jeune femme, une flambée de haine lui prit la gorge, l'étrangla ! Il osait venir ! Il osait se présenter dans cette chambre ! Après... Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ! Tout ce qui s'était produit ! La pression spirituelle de la shinigami changea brutalement, Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

«_Comment ? Comment pouvait-il ? Comment ! A cause de lui _!»

C'est presque vacillant que le noble fit un pas, profondément touché de l'expression de sa sœur. Rukia ?

- C'EST TA FAUTE !

La seule chose qu'elle put articuler, non ce fut la seule chose qu'elle put exprimer en hurlant. N'avait-il pas fait assez de mal ? Ichigo la rattrapa, la serrant contre lui comme s'il avait craint qu'elle ne lui saute à la gorge. Rukia était devenue une boule de nerfs, elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang en étouffant le cri de rage qui lui venait. Comment osait-il paraître, alors que tout le clan continuait de fêter comme si le roux n'était pas entre la vie et la mort ! Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que le noble sème ainsi autour de lui le désespoir et la souffrance? Pourquoi ne s'enfermait-il pas pour de bon dans son monde et laissait en paix tous ceux auxquels elle tenait !

"_Qu'il aille au diable ! Tous ! Lui et son maudit clan ! Lui et toute la noblesse du Sereitei ! Et ses codes et son protocole et son honneur ! Elle n'en voulait plus ! Qu'il aille en enfer _!"

La haine qui brûlait dans les prunelles de sa sœur le vida du peu de contenance qu'il lui restait.

- L'AMOUR DU CLAN N'IRA JAMAIS PLUS LOIN QUE CELUI DE TON PROPRE SANG! QU'ILS MEURENT DONC POUR LEURS CONVICTIONS DE NOBLE!

Les bras d'Ichigo se crispèrent autour d'elle, jusqu'à lui faire mal. Elle hoqueta en respirant lourdement, incapable de se contrôler. Le monde intérieur du brun s'écroula net, une obscurité profonde que Senbonzakura tenta d'écarter.

C'est ce que Rukia pensait de lui.

Son regard tomba sur les draps, remonta lentement le long de la silhouette, il inspira pour accuser le coup.

- Silence!

Le shinigami remplaçant siffla très bas, furieux. Intimant l'ordre de se taire à celle qu'il tenait.

- Arrête Rukia! Calme toi bon sang!

Elle prit brutalement conscience de ces bras, de cette force qui la tenait, du brun en face d'elle. De la lividité qui gagnait aussi surprenant que se fut le noble. Elle eut juste un relent de nausée pour lequel elle porta la main à ses lèvres. Sous leurs yeux, le capitaine de la sixième division, le chef du clan Kuchiki finissait de s'éteindre.

- Kuchiki-dono.

La voix les fit sursauter, avertie par son fukutaïcho, la capitaine de la quatrième pénétra dans la pièce. Elle était contrariée.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous trouver ici.

Son sourire aux lèvres, elle fronça les sourcils se jurant d'avoir une discussion approfondit avec la personne qui avait dirigé le noble.

- Votre présence... est malheureusement importune, j'ignore qui vous a averti, mais sachez qu'à la vue de votre propre état, vous ne pouvez nullement demeurer ici.

Elle avait soufflé très bas sa remarque, voulant refouler au plus vite le noble. Il ne devait absolument pas demeurer dans les parages ; Abaraï étant sensé l'équilibrer, elle n'avait pas la moindre mesure de l'impact qu'aurait l'état de celui-ci sur le brun. Renji servait avant tout de contre poids à l'instabilité du chef de clan, si Abaraï venait à décliner et que Byakuya fut dans les parages… Si jamais le Kuchiki venait à faire une crise, elle n'était pas en mesure de le gérer, et encore moins de le sauver si il advenait qu'il s'emballe.

Il ne savait pas... Byakuya ne savait pas ! Ichigo ouvrit de grands yeux, relâchant par inadvertance Rukia. On lui avait caché le fait que Renji était aussi grièvement blessé !

La capitaine fit un mouvement pour le repousser gentiment, avec compréhension.

- Votre équilibre... Vous devez rester hors de portée, par mesure de précaution vous comprenez?

Non, il ne comprenait pas, il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi on lui refusait ça. Pourquoi on lui avait caché ça. Pourquoi le monde s'acharnait à l'étouffer?

- Kuchiki-dono...

Était-ce trop demander?

- Vous devez...

Les mots moururent sur les lèvres de l'autre capitaine, suspendu à la moindre réaction qu'il aurait.

-Je... La voix du noble était brisé.

Le moniteur poursuivait son irrégularité.

- Juste... Un murmure qui semblait lui prendre le peu de force qui lui restait.

Allait-elle, elle aussi le refouler comme l'avait fait la Chambre? Unohana avait déjà eu à de nombreuses reprises l'occasion de faire face à des situations difficiles, prendre des décisions drastiques, mais là…

- Rester. Le mot se dessina plus sur ses lèvres qu'il ne porta vraiment.

Raisonnable, elle se devait d'être raisonnable. D'écarter au maximum les risques, de penser au bien de son patient.

- Retsu.

Ce n'était qu'une demande.

Il n'aurait même pas lutté si elle l'avait repoussé de nouveau, il n'avait plus la notion de rien. C'est par pur réflexe que son corps tenait encore debout. C'est par réflexe que ses prunelles s'étaient voilées, alors qu'une fine goutte de rosée traçait un sillon le long de sa tempe. Vide. Aussi vide que l'avait laissé la disparition de son épouse.

Unohana arrêta de sourire, baissant le regard. La Haties qui avait été utilisé pour le transpercer était une arme bien mythique du point de vue de l'histoire des assassins. Le poison dont la lame était enduite était l'un des plus virulents ! Unohana avait eut du mal à le soigner... Elle n'avait rien pu faire sur place. Puis une fois arrivé à la quatrième elle avait dû l'opérer d'urgence pour lui ôter un rein. Ce poison s'attaquait directement aux organes. Il lui avait été des plus difficile pour stabiliser son état, se retrouvant dans l'obligation de recourir au laboratoire de la douzième dans l'espoir de trouver la composition. Le poison circulait dans ses veines, il continuait de s'attaquer aux entrailles du roux... Son pronostic lui apparaissait avec de moins en moins de doute.

Qui était-elle pour lui refuser pareille demande? Doucement elle s'écarta de sa route, pliant à la demande. Tout aussi précautionneusement, le brun passa la distance qui le séparait du seul siège qui restait dans la pièce où il se laissa choir. C'était si simple, si simple de se laisser tomber, ses épaules se voutèrent, Byakuya n'eut même pas la force de lever son attention sur les deux témoins qui restaient. Ichigo serra la mâchoire, avisant l'état du noble... Il avait devant lui un homme effondré, brisé. Le Kuchiki était tout juste l'ombre de lui-même et cela lui fit profondément mal. Quel genre de noblesse y avait-il à lui cacher une telle nouvelle?

Rukia quitta les lieux, elle ne pouvait pas se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui. Ichigo préféra la suivre, il referma doucement la porte.

- Rukia!

Elle se figea.

- Emmène-moi chez Ukitake.

Elle lui fit face sans comprendre.

- Conduis-moi à ses appartements ! C'est ton capitaine, il est le seul à pouvoir nous aider dans l'état actuel des choses.

Elle était mentalement épuisée, perdue même. Il la secoua.

- C'est notre seul chance de sauver Renji!

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

Immobile, douloureusement immobile le brun entendait dans un brouillard le bruit du moniteur. Tout lui parût simple, si facile... Il n'avait plus qu'à fermer les yeux ici et maintenant. Les fermer pour ne plus jamais les ouvrir. Cela mit un certain temps, alors qu'une journée radieuse brûlait avec les rayons de soleil l'averse importune, le bip devint à peine moins irrégulier. Un goût salé empli ses lèvres, lui qui pensait que l'eau qui continuait de ruisseler sur sa peau était due à la rosée. Il n'eut pas la force d'effacer de ses traits les sillons...

Elle avait les traits tirés, mais son pas restait vif et alerte ; elle poussa la porte de la quatrième division. Jamais on ne vit autant un domestique de la haute noblesse faire la navette entre le Gotei 13 et le domaine des nobles. Unohana lui adressa un sourire, les deux femmes échangèrent tout juste un regard, puis Mokona se dirigea vers la chambre.

Cinq jours, voilà cinq jours qu'elle allait et venait.

Elle poussa la porte et se glissa dans la chambre, il n'avait que peu bougé et il ignora son arrivée.

- Byakuya-sama.

L'état du roux ne s'était pas dégradé, il avait fallut tout juste deux heures de plus pour percer le secret de la Haties, on lui avait injecté l'antidote, il était maintenant sous respirateur. Byakuya eut un mouvement qui lui prouva qu'il n'était pas assoupi.

- Byakuya-sama.

Un regard froid et vide croisa le sien, elle se rapprocha de lui.

- Vous ne pouvez pas rester indéfiniment ici... Le Conseil...

- Au diable le Conseil !

Qu'on ne vienne pas lui parler de responsabilités ! Les cernes creusaient son visage et contrastaient sur sa peau.

- La Chambre...

Il se leva, elle recula par réflexe.

- La Chambre ! La Chambre ! Encore la Chambre !

Il avait encore la force de s'énerver.

- Fais parvenir à la Chambre mes meilleurs vœux ! Qu'elle se trouve un chef de clan à sa hauteur !

- Songez à la déconvenue... Byakuya-sama… Le clan…

Sa phrase mourut alors qu'elle le voyait vaciller en portant la main à sa gorge. Elle le soutint, il la repoussa brutalement.

- Vas-t'en !

Elle tressaillit, se figea.

- Je ne peux plus Mokona !

Il respira en fermant les yeux.

- De toute façon, le clan n'attend que ça, n'est-ce pas? Il n'a cessé de me reprocher mon mariage avec Hisana, il l'a regardé s'aliter, il n'a même pas fait semblant de s'endeuiller à sa mort ! Et aujourd'hui il se fiche encore plus de Renji et de moi! N'est nulle crainte Mokona, je ne ramènerai pas cette honte avec moi, celle-ci je la garde! Le clan n'aura plus à subir mon autorité, ni ma déchéance.

Elle aurait voulu le tirer hors de cet enfer, il ne mangeait pas, dormait plus.

- Kuchiki-dono! Cette attitude n'est...

- Pas digne d'un chef de clan !

Coupa t-il amer, virulent. L'intendante reprit.

- Il va de soi que le clan tout entier vous soutient dans cette épreuve. Mais...

Un rire sec résonna, c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait rire ainsi, il y avait quelque chose d'horriblement grinçant.

- Cesse ces simagrées... Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Mokona... Tu n'as jamais pu le voir, tu ne le supportes pas, pas plus que ne le supporte le reste du clan! Le clan...

Le souffle sembla lui manquer.

- Le clan se fiche que son sang soit répandu... Renji n'est rien pour le clan... Il ne sera jamais rien à part une erreur de plus de ma part... Et ça...

Il serra convulsivement son vêtement.

- Ça je ne saurais l'admettre...

Sa voix se brisa.

- Va donc le dire au clan !

Une douceur lui tomba sur les épaules, l'étreinte lui noua la gorge, il ferma les yeux refoulant l'émotion. Il le perdait, il était en train de perdre le roux, il était de nouveau totalement impuissant. Il enfouit le visage contre elle.

- S'il mourrait...

- Il suffit...

- Mokona...

- Ce n'est pas une histoire de sang, ni de rang. Il suffit qu'il compte à vos yeux pour qu'il soit un être cher pour tout le clan.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

L'alarme du Sereitei se mit à sonner. Le noble resta impassible, qu'il y ait des intrus ne le concernait pas. Il y eut un bruit de cavalcade, de portes claquées, Unohana fut elle même surprise de voir passer ces nouveaux venu en pleine santé.

Le noble leva un sourcil alors qu'on défonçait la porte, prit au dépourvu part ceux qui venait de surgir.

- Kurosaki-san ! Pose-moi ! J'ai mal au cœur !

Enfin le shinigami remplaçant accéda à la requête. Encore en pyjama totalement décoiffée, son fardeau vacilla sur ses jambes, il dut le soutenir. Il avait eut recours au capitaine de la treizième dans le but d'ouvrir un portail. A cause de son statut, le Soutaicho avait exigé qu'il ne remette pas les pieds sur terre avant d'avoir obtenu l'examen ; il avait dérogé à la règle en allant récupérer Inoue : elle seule pouvait à l'heure actuelle soigner le roux. Elle n'avait pas compris grand chose lorsque la porte s'était ouverte dans son salon et qu'au beau milieu d'un rêve, on l'avait littéralement arrachée de son lit pour l'emporter sans procès au magasin d'Urahara, où un autre portail devait être ouvert pour permettre à Ichigo de la ramener. En route, il avait dû accepter Sado et Ishida, qui alertés de ressentir sa pression spirituelle s'étaient eux aussi précipités chez Urahara.

Encore essoufflé de sa course et n'ayant pas obtenu d'autorisation pour sa sortie, il avait dû forcer le passage ne voulant pas se discuter avec Yamamoto.

- Kurosaki-san!

Inoue était au bord de l'évanouissement, la plainte résonna alors que le quincy refermait la porte.

- Maintenant explique nous pourquoi il a fallut qu'on force les portes pour entrer au Sereitei ?

Le quincy remonta ses lunettes en interrogeant Kurosaki, Inoue ouvrit de grands yeux et se jeta au chevet du malade.

- Renji-kun !

Ichigo soupira.

- Il a été empoisonné. Pourrais-tu faire quelque chose pour son cas, Inoue?

- Tu veux dire qu'on a fait tout ce chemin parce que cet idiot s'est fait empoisonné? ( Ishida)

Un tic agita la joue de l'adolescent brun qui dans un geste habituel remonta encore ses lunettes, tout en avisant le fukutaïcho inconscient.

- Il suffit de demander à Mayuri l'antidote. Poursuivit Ishida.

- Ce n'est pas un poison de Mayuri. Coupa le shinigami.

- Et puis je t'ai jamais demandé de me suivre moi ! C'est toi qui as décrété que tu devais venir! ( Ichigo)

- Tu es d'une nullité affligeante dans la maîtrise de ton reiatsu, sans moi tu aurais mis deux jours de plus pour te construire un chemin de pression spirituelle assez conséquent pour vous menez Inoue-san et toi à bon port. C'est uniquement pour la protéger de ton incompétence chronique que je suis venu!

Les choses n'avaient pas changée entre lui et le quincy, Kurosaki serra les poings.

- Le seul dont on ignore le motif de sa présence ici, c'est Sado!

Conclut le quincy. Il y eut un blanc, Ichigo fronça les sourcils... Ils se tournèrent vers la porte cherchant la présence du grand métis.

- Merde ! On a perdu Sado !

Il blanchit comme un linge, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Unohana Retsu fit un grand sourire.

- Je me doute du motif de ce remue-ménage Kurosaki-san... Mais je vous prierais à l'avenir de ne plus jamais pénétrer de force dans mes locaux en détruisant une partie de mes bureaux.

Elle se dirigea d'office vers la rousse, penchée sur Abaraï.

- Vous serait-il possible de le soigner.

C'était une question rhétorique, qui semblait être posé juste pour la forme.

- Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai jamais essayé de purger un corps d'un poison.

Reconnut-elle un peu angoissée. Inoue songea à quel point elle avait eut du mal à soigner le roux des blessures infligés par Ulquiorra.

Une nouvelle fois, personne ne le consulta, Kuchiki fut choqué de se voir aussi royalement ignoré. Par réflexe elle porta la main à ses tempes, libérant son bouclier de soin.

- Je ferais mon possible pour le soigner, soyez en sûr Kuchiki-sama.

Pour la première fois on se tourna vers lui, Ishida sursauta alors qu'Ichigo défonçait la porte.

- Où tu vas?

Le quincy le suivit alors qu'il criait.

- J'ai cours moi ! Essaye de retrouver Chad! On se donne rendez-vous chez Ganju !

Finalement Kurosaki y était arrivé. Le noble retomba dans son siège, ce fléau était de nouveau intervenu, et il se pourrait bien qu'il l'ait sauvé à sa manière.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

Il ne sut pas pourquoi mais il eut la conscience cuisante qu'il était allongé. Zabimaru lui siffla quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

«_ Fainéant, debout, retard... Fait attendre...»_

Il inspira, se redressa catastrophé. Mokona allait le tuer !

- MERDE ! J'SUIS EN RETARD !

Il ouvrit grands les yeux cherchant l'horloge, il fit le premier geste pour se tirer du lit tout en repoussant les draps. Son attention se porta sur le shinigami remplaçant, il lui fallut une minute pour saisir qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il fixa Rukia, Ikkaku qui se tapait le ventre et Yumichika qui avait l'air amusé.

- Et bien, et bien! Je n'imaginais pas que tu sois aussi consciencieux dans ton travail, Renji.

Le paon rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, alors que le roux se renfrognait.

- Qu'est ce que vous fichez ic...

La fin de sa phrase fut coupée par le bruit caractéristique du sommet de son crâne heurtant de plein fouet la surface du poing serré de son amie.

- TOI !

Le grondement le fit se tasser profondément sur place, il recula dans l'optique de se jeter hors du lit si elle relevait ses manches.

- Rukia ! Mais ça fait vraiment mal !

- La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui te tue !

Il y eut un autre flash, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas entendu le premier Yumichika secoua le négatif pour le faire sécher.

- J'immortalise le moment. J'arrive pas à croire que tu es battu ton record, presque une semaine inconscient !

- On peut partir maintenant ?

Demanda Ikkaku qui commençait à s'ennuyer vraiment. N'arrivant pas à croire que le Paon est réussi à le traîner et le garder jusque là.

- Pas encore, j'aimerais avoir un cliché de Kuchiki-san frappant Renji sur la tête. Tu as été trop rapide, tu veux bien le refaire encore une fois?

- Tu sais où tu peux te les mettre tes photos! Pauvre...

VLAM ! Flash ! (bruit de photo)

- AÏE ! RUKIA ! RUK... (Bruit d'étranglement)

- Change de vocabulaire pauvre blatte! Il y a de chastes oreilles dans cette pièce!

- Tu déconnes ? Toi ? Chaste ? Ça fait maaaal, mon couuuu...

Ichigo arracha Rukia de sa prise sur l'autre shinigami qui se mit à renifler.

- Nous allons avoir une trèèèèès longue discussion Renji!

Confia-t-elle. Il sursauta.

- Kuchiki-dono ? Rukia ! Comment va-t-elle ?

- De qui tu parles ? S'enquit l'autre roux.

- Mère... Va bien.

La voix le fit se tourner, les shinigami présents ne se consultèrent pas plus et décidèrent de leur laisser leur intimité. Rukia tiqua un peu, son regard n'osa pas se lever vers l'autre noble. Ichigo fronça de nouveau les sourcils en la suivant de près.

Le Abaraï avisa son aîné, il y eut un silence entre eux alors que chacun se livrait à l'examen de l'autre. Renji aperçut la couverture pliée sur la table à la porter de l'autre et il eut la certitude que celui-ci avait dû s'assoupir. Le noble avait encore les traits marqués, Mokona avait tenté sans succès de lui faire entendre la nécessité de paraître présentable en se coiffant. Sa tenue était d'un négligé qui surprit le roux. Ce premier instant fut douloureux pour son aîné, il avait été profondément ébranlé, perturbé de demeurer ici, mais à la fois soulager d'être là. Byakuya Kuchiki était épuisé, totalement anéanti d'être pris entre l'étau de ses émotions et de ses responsabilités.

- Je...

Une nouvelle fois, dans un schéma habituel se fut son cadet qui brisa la tension.

- Ça va.

Il fallait bien qu'il se mette dans ce genre de situation. Renji se maudit intérieurement, incapable de ne pas se sentir coupable. Il y eut le bruit du froissement d'un tissu lorsque son aîné prit sur lui et se leva enfin, bien décidé cette fois de trancher la discussion.

Les mots tremblèrent derrière ses lèvres, son regard qu'il aurait voulut fixer dans les prunelles de sa moitié lui fit l'affront de se troubler à son tour.

- Je te ferais parvenir tes affaires sous peu.

Renji se redressa.

- Il... vaut mieux annuler le mariage.

Une véritable gifle! Le Abaraï devint pâle.

Alors c'était tout? Il allait franchir cette fichue porte et le laisser là, comme ça, comme ci rien ne s'était passé ? Un tic agita l'expression du roux, qui tentait de trouver un autre écho. Le clan avait donc décidé de le congédier ? Il ne suffisait plus sans doute, il ne s'était pas montré à la hauteur ? Et le noble... Mais pourquoi il se dirigeait vers cette fichue porte ! Et pourquoi cette idiote n'était pas fermée à clé? C'était impossible!

Il y eut cet arrêt, le chef de clan se demanda s'il aurait la force d'aller plus loin lorsque sa main se posa sur la porte. Il valait mieux qu'il se détourne de Renji, avant que lui aussi ne lui tourne le dos... Comme Rukia.

- Je ne veux pas.

Il serrait la couverture.

- Il est hors de question...

Poursuivit Renji, sentant la colère lui brûler la gorge.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas partir.

Un petit rire bref et sec se fit entendre, le souffle quitta et vida les poumons de son aîné, puis Byakuya serra la mâchoire.

- Tu n'as pas le choix Renji.

Le brun se redressa, sa main quitta la porte, il devait faire en sorte que le Abaraï ne s'entête pas. Lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

- Vous n'y arriverez pas.

L'assurance dans la voix du roux le déstabilisa alors qu'il lui faisait face.

- C'est donc si facile de faire du mal à ceux qu'on aime?

Demanda victorieusement le roux, un étrange petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Le poison aurait eu raison du peu d'intelligence que tu avais?

Les sourcils froncés, le brun sentit ses mains trembler, pour s'occuper il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et tira les rideaux qu'il serra au passage.

- Il suffit... Abaraï.

- Non.

La simplicité avec laquelle il repoussa les derniers mots était déconcertante, alors que Byakuya ne se sentait plus la force d'être vindicatif.

- Il vaut mieux...

- Je ne veux pas être raisonnable.

Coupa le roux, son sourire souleva le cœur de son aîné, il était en train de se moquer de lui ! Renji jouait avec ses nerfs ! Il... Le noble sentit cette révélation l'offusquer. Il n'avait donc aucun respect pour sa personne !

- Arrête !

L'impulsion se brisa avec sa voix, faisant tressaillir son cadet en le surprenant. Le noble tenta de retrouver le calme qu'il n'avait pas, il se sentait juste malade. Il voulait retourner s'enfermer dans ses appartements, en attendant que la Chambre prononce sa destitution et qu'il soit exilé du clan. Il voulait... Il voulait juste...

Byakuya était fort, assez fort pour ne pas laisser l'émotion se déverser de derrière le mur de ses paupières. Assez fort pour étouffer les tremblements de son corps. Il aurait dû l'être, mais une fois de plus son cadet l'ébranla alors que ses bras se refermaient sur lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux, serrant la mâchoire pour demeurer imperturbable, neutre, froid. Voilà ce qu'il voulait. Cette chaleur, cette présence, cette force contre lui. Il voulait Renji même si tout cela devait passer par l'idée de ne jamais l'avoir. Sa tête alla se poser contre son torse, ses mains - allant à l'encontre de son discours - serrèrent le kimono blanc que portait le roux, il sentit ses jambes céder.

- Tais-toi !

Siffla le brun. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre, juste se laisser aller à cette faiblesse innommable, laisser son âme s'abreuver de son contact. Égoïste, Renji se sentit effroyablement égoïste d'être aussi heureux, ses lèvres allèrent effleurer la tempe du brun qui frissonna violemment.

- Il aurait suffit de dire, ne me quitte pas. Ces quelques mots sont-ils si difficiles?

Le roux murmura doucement à son oreille, l'indignation souleva les entrailles de son aîné. Ne lui avait-il pas intimé l'ordre de se taire? Byakuya suffoquait.

- Silence.

- C'est tellement plus facile de dire non, que d'admettre en disant oui ?

Le brun ferma les yeux, sentant un relent de colère revenir. Le roux était-il obligé de le mettre ainsi face à lui-même? Le noble sursauta violemment en sentant la main se couler sur sa nuque, la serrer et l'obliger quelque part à venir partager le souffle de l'autre.

La force lui vint du sursaut, Byakuya se redressa, posant fermement les mains sur le torse de l'autre pour le repousser, il se sentait furieux !

- Arrête ça immédiatement! Ren...

Le nom mourut, étouffé par la bouche qui se pressa sur ses lèvres, il écarquilla les yeux, son choc fut encore plus grand lorsque son cadet arrêta la gifle qu'il allait lui donner emprisonnant son poignet tout en lui faisant don d'un immense sourire de requin. Le chef de clan inspira, serrant les dents. Puis tout d'un coup Renji le tira violemment, avec une force qui laisserait la marque plus tard sur son poignet. Il le poussa vertement dans le lit qu'il occupait un peu plus tôt.

- Et alors, que comptes-tu faire ?

Demanda le noble, se remettant assez mal de ce retournement de situation.

- Maintenant que je suis à ta merci.

Le roux posa son menton dans sa main, regardant d'un œil la ligne de la mâchoire de son aîné.

- C'est vrai que dit comme ça, c'est assez terrible.

Murmura pensivement Renji, faisant doucement glisser le bout de ses doigts sur le profil qu'il scrutait.

- Si «être à ma merci» signifie bien «être amoureux».

Demanda naïvement son cadet, plongeant son attention dans le regard du noble. Il crut voir au fond des prunelles quelque chose ressemblant à de la haine. Le noble le haïssait de lire en lui. Un mince sourire étira le coin des joues du roux alors qu'il se penchait vers sa nuque.

- J'ai bien peur... De ne pouvoir en faire grand chose.

Renji posa doucement les lèvres sur le haut de sa pommette, descendit sur sa joue, souffla sur La peau au niveau de son cou.

- Ça ne sert pas beaucoup... Lorsque c'est réciproque.

Il posa sagement le front dans le creux de son cou, ferma les yeux et se coula contre la taille du noble qu'il serra.

- Tu es...

La tension retomba chez son aîné, Byakuya décida de nier ce qui l'entourait et l'incongruité d'une telle situation en fermant à son tour les yeux.

- Infernal.

Il souffla, se détendit. Il cru le sentir sourire contre sa peau, puis le silence tomba de nouveau comme si rien ne pouvait le troubler. Renji aurait du mal à s'y faire, mais il devrait se contenter de ça, d'une certaine façon c'était la seule que le noble lui cédait. Le délicieux silence de sa capitulation.

Elle ouvrit la porte un peu plus sur les nerfs, consciente qu'elle devait lui parler, puis elle se figea. Rukia ne c'était pas attendu une seule seconde à ce genre de spectacle. Le brun semblait profondément endormit, lové contre le torse de son cadet, enlacé par les bras de celui-ci. Pouvait-elle réellement lui en vouloir ? Pas après avoir vu dans quel état son frère avait sombré. Pouvait-elle lui pardonner ? Cela prendrait du temps... Elle tressaillit en sentant des mains se poser sur ses épaules et fit volte face.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur.

Marmonna gênée la girafe du Gotei, Rukia soupira.

- Il est temps... Il faut que tu lui parles.

La Kuchiki le savait pertinemment, mais un réflexe la fit reculer, dire qu'elle était venue pour ça.

- Pas… Pas tout de suite. Tu vois bien qu'il dort.

Rukia fit face à Isane, se grattant la nuque et rigolant nerveusement, celle-ci ne fut pas dupe.

- Tu devrais te reposer un peu...

Conclut la fukutaïcho de la quatrième. Rukia ne revenait jamais totalement du ton inquiet qui pouvait faire ainsi trembler la voix de l'autre.

- Je vais bien.

Conclut la petite brune. Une étrange gêne tomba entre elles, puis la brune se déroba prétextant une montagne de travail.

- A ce soir.

Un petit sourire passa sur les lèvres de Rukia en voyant des couleurs s'étendre sur les joues de vice-capitaine.

- Oui.

Elle lui effleura doucement le bras en partant, la laissant pensive et troublée.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

AND THAT'S ALL ?

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

Voilà, cette semaine ce n'est pas Lily au commande de la bêta-lecture, mais son amant qui est aussi le mari de l'auteur, ainsi qu'un lapin en puissance, traversant l'atlantique en solitaire à la force de ses deux oreilles, tout en étant amie de la précédente bêta et de l'auteur – si vous avez pas suivi, c'est normal ! ^^ ! – en un mot, c'est M. Lapin, le Ero Usagi-san de ses dames !

Donc pour marcher dans les pas de ma maîtresse qui est aussi l'amie de ma femme – vous voyer que vous suivez ! Là question est qui couche avec qui ? – je me permets mon petit commentaire.

Alors, encore un chapitre chargé en émotion : ma foi, Bibi-kun en prend pour son grade ! On peut remarquer qu'un Renji inconscient est plus fonctionnel que vivant, bizarrement à ce moment-là, tout le monde l'aime ! THE grand moment, la capitulation du noble envers ses sentiments : toute en subtilité, j'ai beaucoup aimé ; il est fort ce Ren-cat, quand même, ou alors tout à fait inconscient, être sûr de pouvoir faire plier son capitaine – qui est son futur mari mais qui est aussi son amant - comme ça…

Bon moi je connais la suite et pas vous, c'est ça le bon côté d'être bêta ! Encore que quand ma maîtresse téléphone à ma femme qui est son amie qui est l'auteur et qui est aussi mon amie, et que je la skype en même temps, j'arrive à glaner quelques infos l'air de rien ! Parce que ce ne serait pas ma femme, qui est amie avec sa bêta qui est mon amante, qui me lâcherait un spoil ! D'ailleurs ma maîtresse non plus… -_- ! Là c'est sûr, vous ne suivez plus !

Tout ça pour dire, que la semaine prochaine apportera encore son lot d'émotion et d'aventure ainsi que de lapin : ben oui, mon amante ne pouvant toujours pas assurez la bêta pour cause de concours intensifs, c'est M. Lapin qui s'y collera le temps qu'il le faudra !

Donc Lily = ma maîtresse = bêta précédente = amie de Béli reviendra bientôt pour le meilleure et pour le délire, voilà pourquoi Béli = ma femme = l'auteur = amie de Lily doit me supporter ! Une seule question subsiste : est-ce que Byakuya = noble = capitaine de Renji + son lieutenant = Renji = ancien moine aura pour résultat = fôôle amoûuuurr ?

Allez bye, bye !

Béli: _ Ce chapitre en a vue des vertes et des pas mures! Voilà que M. Lapin livre toute notre vie privée dans son com'! O.o Je passe pour quoi moi dans cette histoire, puisque mon amie est la maîtresse de mon mari. Et les deux ensemble formes un couple de bêta-lectrises des plus sadiques que je connaisse! T.T HELP! J'attend vos impressions! Des reviews! Pour rémunérer mon Lapin qui c'est fait un mal de chien à me corriger... Le petit bouton vert à la fin! Merci!


	39. Chapter 39: Dernière épreuve II

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disreali

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas ma propriété... *Récite Béli sur un ton monocorde* Bon, maintenant je peux avoir une chance d'avoir une réponse pour ma demande?

Couple: Bya/Ren

**NOTE**: Après un long silence, voilà un chapitre de plus! La deuxième partie du calvaire de notre noble préféré! Nos chouchous y sont presque, courage chibi-Bya! Je m'excuse platement de ce retard éhonté. Non, je ne suis pas morte, ni au fond d'un ravin. -_- Disons qu'il s'en passe des choses en quelques jours! Comme quoi? Bah, ma Lily est partie passé des concours T.T Et elle me manque... Ou encore? La japan expo' a commencé et j'y suis pas! T.T Mais y'a pire! Oui! Cette traitresse y va! ( à la japan expo! è.é) et pas moi! Heu... Je divague là, désolé. Merci de votre attention, et de vos reviews aussi. Maintenant je me rend bien compte du travail dans lequel je me suis lancé et j'espère avoir le courage de finir au moins le premier volet ( je passe mon temps à pianoter sur mon clavier!). Mais d'abord un grand merci à M. Lapin qui prend la peine de s'infliger la correction de mes chapitres en l'absence de ma tendre Lily! MERCI ET BONNE LECTURE!

Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit?

**Il fut écrit...**

Partie I Ce qui nous lie

Chapitre XXXVI: Dernière épreuve. (Partie Deux)

- Byakuya-sama?

Cette maudite voix le poursuivait jusque dans ses rêves. Le noble fronça les sourcils en tentant de chasser une Mokona modèle réduit tenant une fourche qui le poursuivait, tenant dans l'autre main une poignée d'épingles assez menaçantes qu'elle agitait furieusement au dessus de sa pauvre tête en scandant une mélopée mystérieuse de :

« Byakuya-sama ! Byakuuuuya-sama ! Saaaama ! Byaaaaakuya ! Nobleessssse ! Coiffuuuure ! CHAPPY ! »

Elle le rattrapa en sautant sur ses épaules, puis se transforma brutalement en Rukia qui lui tapait sur le crâne.

« Chappy ! Chappy ! Chaaaaaapy ! Chachachachappyyyyyyyyyyyy ! »

La furie le secouait comme un diable déchaîné, il protesta faiblement le cœur battant.

- Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaapyyyyyy ! Chaaaaapy !

- Mhhhh !

- Chaaaaa...

- Nooon !

- Chaa... Chaaa... sama! ...Sama ? Byakuya-sama ?

Il se redressa d'un coup à la verticale, avisant ce qui l'entourait.

- Ça va ? Byakuya-sama ?

Un tic agita les traits du brun, ses yeux clignèrent, il se rendit compte qu'il était branché à un moniteur dont le bruit l'agaça. Il fusilla la capitaine coupable qui lui rendit un magnifique sourire, bien loin d'éprouver le moindre remord.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le chef du clan Kuchiki se rhabillait sobrement sous le regard désapprobateur de la capitaine qui se gardait bien de faire le moindre commentaire. Après tout elle avait eu le temps d'appliquer un large panel de tests en tout genre sur le brun durant son sommeil, dans l'optique d'analyser la nature et la stabilité de sa pression spirituelle. Elle se targuait de faire parvenir un dossier à la douzième division mettant en avant et confortant son hypothèse primaire quant à la stabilisation naturelle et instinctive du flux vital. Même Mokona ne put s'empêcher d'être intriguée lorsqu'elle vit s'agrandir le sourire d'Unohana.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

Il aurait voulut ressentir un profond soulagement en mettant les pieds dans son propre domaine, mais Byakuya fut forcé de se rendre à l'évidence que ce n'était pas le cas. La semaine de l'Automne s'était écoulée sans heurte, son retour passa aussi inaperçu que son départ. L'opulence qui s'étalait sous ses yeux réussit à lui porter sur les nerfs...

Il allait devoir mener de nouveau un combat contre les reproches et les préjugés du clan, il se demanda s'il en aurait la force. Son esprit était encore préoccupé par sa sœur. Il se sentait ulcérer...

- Fait prévenir le Conseil de mon retour.

Il préférait prendre les devant, Mokona s'inclina face à cette sage décision.

- Fait prévaloir que j'ai très peu de temps à lui accorder. Apporte les contrats les plus urgents à mon bureau. Et fait savoir au représentant que je suis disposé à les recevoir dans l'ordre de priorité.

L'intendante se redressa, soulagé de le voir ainsi s'atteler à la tâche. Renji soupira intérieurement à l'écoute des directives, le brun n'avait véritablement pas droit au répit.

- Renji...

L'interpelé tressaillit puis attendit les ordres qu'il allait sans doute lui donner.

- Tu peux te retirer dans tes appartements, la bureaucratie attendra bien quelques jours de plus. Tu dois encore te remettre de ton opération.

Cette grâce du chef de clan prouvait son inquiétude, même s'il était flagrant qu'après l'intervention d'Inoue son corps était dans le même état qu'avant. Le roux fut tout de même déçu de se voir ainsi écarter.

- A moins que tu ne te sentes capable de tenir une cérémonie de thé…

Souligna simplement le noble, se rappelant inopinément de la fillette des Okomo.

- Dame Okomo a été très loin pour avoir des nouvelles de ta santé.

Le roux pâlit en songeant à la vieille qui lui faisait du pied.

- Sous-entendant jusqu'à m'écraser les pieds le temps d'une danse complète.

Il y eut un silence, la perplexité dut être vraiment visible sur le visage du roux qui devint vert en imaginant son capitaine au bras de cette vieille chouette roucoulante!

- Je parle de Tamaki Okomo, elle n'a pas hésité à m'inviter à danser pour m'entretenir : elle était morte d'inquiétude pour toi...

Le chef de clan songea brutalement à cette réalité... Il avait fallu qu'une enfant le mette sur la voie.

Byakuya voulut masquer son trouble en se détournant de son cadet.

- Je crois que...

Le noble s'arrêta, alors que Renji bafouillait un peu.

- Je pense en être capable.

Pause du brun. Il couvrit de nouveau de son regard Mokona, de cette même attitude détaché.

- Très bien, dans ce cas Mokona se chargera de préparer le nécessaire.

Pas un geste, pas un mot de plus, il quitta froidement sa future "moitié".

- Il m'en veut ?

Finit par lâcher un peu désappointé le roux, à l'adresse de l'intendante qui capta elle aussi le malaise.

- Byakuya-sama est intransigeant avec lui-même.

Elle fronça un peu les sourcils.

- Il ne se pardonnera jamais.

Puis elle se tourna vers Renji... Ce dernier recula visiblement alors qu'elle s'inclinait.

- Le clan tout entier vous est redevable... Abaraï-dono.

Un tic agita son visage, mêlé de la surprise et l'horreur.

- Je... Redressez-vous... J'vois pas...

L'intendante s'exécuta, ne comprenant pas plus le jeune homme qui paraissait embarrassé au maximum.

- Pas de "-dono", ni de quoi que ce soit! J'ai rien fait pour le clan moi! Que tout le monde soit d'accord là dessus! J'suis un fourbe du Rukongaï, sans manière, qui passe son temps à collectionner les conneries en publique! J'ai pas la moindre intention de me faire anoblir!

Il était loin d'en avoir fini avec sa tirade.

- Et il est hors de question que je me plis à vos pratique de fous furieux! Et restez loin de ma personne lorsque je me lave!

S'outra t-il, alors qu'elle ouvrait un peu plus les yeux sous le choc.

- Et si vous voulez vraiment m'aider, allez m'acheter du thé au fruit rouge et de la forêt noire pour le thé de Tamaki.

La main de son aînée trembla, il était en train de se moquer d'elle?

- Il me semble que vous refuser vertement l'honneur qu'il vous ait fait?

- J'veux pas être traité comme un noble! Trouver un autre malheureux à martyriser!

Il s'éloigna, près à rejoindre ses propres appartements.

- On ne vous demande pas votre avis jeune homme!

- M'en fiche! J'le donne quand même!

Elle marmonna quelque chose entre : gamin impertinent et rat sans honneur puis finalement se décida à marchander.

- J'accepte de vous fournir ce que vous me demander à condition que vous vous pliiez à certaines de mes directives.

La journée risquait d'être longue...

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

Renji se demandait comment faire comprendre à son capitaine qu'il n'avait pas de raison de s'en vouloir, que toute cette histoire aurait eu le même déroulement qu'il ait été ou non son futur mari. Son statut de shinigami, de fukutaïcho était amplement suffisant pour justifier ce qu'il avait fait! Mais essayer de faire entendre raison au chef du clan Kuchiki revenait à faire plier Abaraï à un exercice de mathématique pur.

Il n'avait pas du tout le moral lorsqu'on le fit pénétrer dans le petit salon où il devait servir le thé il ne put s'en empêcher et se frotta pensivement l'avant bras - le tissu le démangeait terriblement. C'est à ce moment que la porte coulissa...

Il y eut un blanc lorsqu'il vit l'homme s'avancer, quelque chose lui cria que c'était un noble et à la vue des couleurs qu'il portait, il n'était pas du clan Kuchiki. De plus il n'avait aucune vague ressemblance avec le clan : à l'opposé des Kuchiki qui semblaient vouer un culte aux cheveux longs, lui les avait courts. D'un châtain clair, grisonnant sur les tempes, il était plutôt bien bâti ses prunelles d'un bleu pâle le surprirent, Renji jeta un regard autour de lui cherchant une réponse. Il devint un peu vert en voyant ce dernier s'incliner.

- Je suis venu vous faire part de ma gratitude...

Oh, non! Pas ça! Tout sauf ça! Il ne savait pas qui était ce type et ne comptait pas s'éterniser à ce genre de fadaises !

- C'est un privilège que de rencontrer le sigisbée du chef du clan Kuchiki et de voir qu'il s'intéresse ainsi à notre modeste famille. Le clan Okomo vous en est profondément reconnaissant.

Il y eut un silence, comme si on venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait un troisième bras.

-Euh...

Une goutte de sueur glissa sur la tempe du roux... Renji plissa les yeux cherchant à se souvenir qui il pouvait bien être. Okomo Ginsaï voulait rencontrer au moins une fois celui qui pliait au caprice de sa fille, son vis à vis ne semblait pas à l'aise. Renji se traita de tous les noms, puis par automatisme un sourire stupide s'étala sur son visage. Au moins c'était l'une des rares choses qu'il pouvait faire sans risquer d'engendrer un cataclysme.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau mais avec un peu moins d'élégance, du moins avec une montagne d'enthousiasme alors que sa suivante le rattrapait.

-Dame Okomo!

La fillette se stoppa net, pilant à la porte qu'elle venait de pousser, elle tressaillit.

-Pa... Père.

L'homme se tourna lentement. La véritable Dame du clan n'était pas cette enfant impulsive et si naïve qu'il chérissait tant, mais son épouse alitée ne pouvait plus tenir se rang depuis trop longtemps. L'heureuse nouvelle de sa dernière conception l'avait laissée exsangue et des plus affaiblie. C'était l'une des choses les plus rares chez les nobles, la nouvelle d'une naissance prochaine était toujours un sujet de bonheur mais ce n'est que vraisemblablement trop tard qu'on avait relevé le fait d'une double grossesse. Le bonheur avait viré au cauchemar bien assez tôt et l'heureux évènement en presque damnation. Elle ne s'était jamais remise.

Puis le clan Kuchiki s'était tourné vers eux... Il n'oublierait jamais avec quelle surprise il avait accueillit l'union de sa cadette avec un membre du clan. Il avait eut l'occasion de rencontrer de loin le chef de cette honorable famille qui avait fait déplacer son intendante afin de soumettre la demande. Cette cadette si effacée qu'on avait même fini par se faire à l'idée qu'elle ne se marierait jamais : cela avait été un véritable choc d'apprendre que cette enfant nourrissait un amour insoupçonné et partagé avec un membre du si puissant clan Kuchiki.

Un cousin au second degré à vrai dire, qui avait finit par mettre le clan en émoi à la découverte de l'humiliation qu'il avait engendré alors qu'il avait refusé le mariage qu'on lui avait arrangé. Il avait fallut palier à cette déconvenue... C'était surtout la folie de ce jeune couple qui avait attiré la sympathie du chef de clan Kuchiki Byakuya n'oublierait jamais la façon dont Mokona avait laissé passer la jeune femme, qui était venue s'incliner à son bureau, accompagnée du cousin en question qui lui aussi était à son tour venu s'abaisser devant lui en faisant prévaloir son désir de se voir exiler du clan puisqu'on lui refusait cette union. Cela avait un peu porté sur les nerfs du malheureux Byakuya, qui avait confié le petit couple au bon soin de Mokona.

Depuis, le clan Okomo s'était vu intégrée durablement dans les affaires les plus importante du Seireitei.

- Dame Okomo.

L'homme se redressa, constatant la frivolité dont elle était coupable, il s'inquiéta. Elle s'inclina un peu sèchement, prise en faute. Renji sentit la tension puis tenta de ne pas trop intervenir, il la rassura par un sourire se voulant encourageant.

- Je tiens à m'excuser... A l'avenir je ferai mon possible pour tenir mes promesses.

Surprise du noble de voir celui-ci s'incliner en entendant le roux tenir un tel discours.

- Il est plutôt de mon devoir de m'excuser...

Coupa la fillette.

- C'est moi qui ai tant insisté auprès de Kuchiki-dono, au point de le mettre dans un embarras indicible... Mais je suis enchantée de voir que vous allez bien.

Ses yeux pétillèrent, elle hésita et s'avança avec retenue, jetant de bref coup d'œil à son père, retenant difficilement son émotion.

- J'ai sans doute été bien idiote de m'inquiéter de la sorte, puisque votre longue absence était justifiée et que vous aviez sans doute une quantité de prérogatives qui vous ont retenu... Et dont je dois sans doute, encore une fois, vous détourner par... mon caprice.

Finit-elle par marmonner en luttant pour que ses yeux ne se gorgent pas d'eau. Renji fronça un sourcil, voyant la limite se rapprocher.

- Il est vrai que j'ai eu... quelques imprévues et... autres priorités... Mais en aucun cas je ne regrette mon choix.

Affirma t-il. Elle entortilla un bout de son kimono autour de son doigt, nerveuse...

- Il vaut mieux sans doute... que je ne vous retienne pas.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son intendante, celle-la même qui l'avait reprise lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte. La représentante acquiesça, satisfaite de la voir débiter le petit discours qu'elle lui avait imposé.

Voilà autre chose! Il n'avait pas permit à Mokona de lui pincer les fesses en l'habillant pour qu'elle se défile!

- Cela n'entre pas dans mes plans, j'avais dans l'idée de vous offrir cette après midi.

De vives couleurs montèrent aux joues de la jeune fille, la représentante devint livide tandis que le père suivait la scène avec perplexité.

- Dans ce cas, je ne peux qu'accepter votre dévouement!

Elle se tourna vite vers son aînée cherchant son approbation celle-ci accepta et le noble se leva.

- Je me vois, de mon coté, dans l'obligation de vous quitter.

- Vous ne restez pas père? Nous pourrions prendre le thé. Renji-sama m'a montré quelques subtilités!

Ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire, se mordant aussitôt les doigts de son étourderie... Il y eut un flottement, puis le noble réprima un rire en serrant les lèvres, déclinant rapidement l'offre en lui affirmant que ce n'était que partie remise.

- Qu'est ce que c'est?

Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander en se tournant vers le plateau de douceurs. Avec un ton doctrinaire Renji releva un doigt, très sage dans son discours.

- Voici ce que l'on nomme communément, une "Forêt noire"! Fourrée avec de la chantilly.

Elle ouvrit les yeux de surprise...

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

De l'agitation comme il n'en avait jamais connu loin d'être explosive et pulsante, elle était confuse et latente, suffocante même et qui contrastait avec celle qu'il avait subie depuis des semaines. Kuchiki Byakuya fronça un peu plus les sourcils se demandant d'où venait l'incendie cette fois-ci. Toute la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit, il avait dû tenir son poste, on avait renforcé indéniablement les barrières et la surveillance allant jusqu'à mettre en place des boucliers de kidô dans certaines zones du manoir.

Il avait peu dormi, mais il jeta un coup d'œil critique à son intendante qui semblait cumuler le double de son manque de sommeil. Mokona dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour attacher correctement les rideaux, des mèches s'échappaient de son chignon, une partie de sa tenue était froissée, ses lunettes étaient de travers.

Une vague inquiétude noua les nerfs du noble lorsque la femme pinça de nouveau les lèvres en prenant les directives du jour.

- Byakuya-sama?

C'est maintenant qu'elle allait lui annoncer la nouvelle, il se prépara.

- Dois-je faire changer les dispositions pour le dîner de ce soir?

Elle baissa les yeux sur la liste qu'elle tenait, il la dévisagea. Renji, qui voulait donner le change sur les dossiers qu'il avait à classer - et oui, il y aurait toujours cette satanée paperasse ! - se figea.

- Non.

Le roux eut un pressentiment qu'il chassa. Le noble regarda l'intendante partir, sentant sa contrariété augmentée : elle lui cachait quelque chose, le brun serra le poing... Furieux. Elle lui avait caché l'état de Renji... Que pouvait-elle lui cacher d'autre encore? Il y eut un autre flottement vers dix heures lorsqu'elle vint lui faire un bilan, il la fusilla froidement lors de sa nouvelle intrusion une demie heure plus tard.

- Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe ou comptes-tu continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était ?

Elle pâlit, redressa ses lunettes sans trouver la force de sourire.

- Qu'y a-t-il Byakuya-sama?

Cette question sonna fausse. Elle classa nerveusement les contrats qu'il venait de signer.

- Si tu n'as rien à me dire, ne reste pas à portée de ma vue, tu m'irrites au point d'en être détestable à mes yeux.

Siffla t-il. La vielle femme devint un peu plus livide.

- Je m'en excuse.

Elle s'inclina puis débarrassa le plancher. Qu'elle le garde, son satané silence! Mais loin de lui! Renji se décolla de la porte, déconcerté de ce qu'il venait d'entendre et agacé de sentir le pouls de son aîné pulser de colère.

- Byakuya-sama...

Il avait déjeuné dans une atmosphère feutrée, la présence de Renji l'avait tout de même détendu, et implicitement il ne cessait de remercier ce dernier de ne pas avoir cherché à meubler une conversation inexistante. Il était encore un peu dans ce sentiment de confiance lorsque la voix de Mokona brisa sa réflexion. Le regard qu'il posa sur elle fut sans doute bien plus dur que ce qu'il croyait car elle frémit visiblement. Elle savait que le brun ne lui pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir maintenu dans l'ignorance, sa rancune était tout aussi tenace que pouvait l'être une décision prise au nom de l'honneur du clan. Cela avait été nécessaire et elle avait dû sacrifier une part de sa confiance, elle savait que le brun conserverait désormais une réserve à son égard. Subane avait eut droit à au même sort de sa part à la suite du décès de son épouse et aujourd'hui, il posait ce même regard vide sur Mokona. L'intendante aurait voulu claquer la porte ou encore s'énerver...

«_Tu ne me l'aurais pas dit, n'est ce pas? Mokona... Même si Renji y avait perdu la vie, tu ne me l'aurais pas dit. Je n'arrive même pas à t'en vouloir pour ta fidélité au clan... Ta vue me fatigue... Tu m'écœures._»

La première fois qu'elle avait franchi la porte de la chambre du roux, elle savait à l'avance qu'elle devrait essuyer des remontrances de son pupille. Mais cela l'avait tout de même déboussolée que d'entendre cette voix si détachée lui énoncer aussi clairement ses sentiments alors qu'il lui tournait dos. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux à ce souvenir encore cuisant dans sa poitrine. Il attendait encore qu'elle lui livre ce que la Chambre avait sans doute jugé opportun de lui faire savoir... Mais le silence dura, l'intendante fut décontenancée, elle sursauta et se détourna voulant quitter la pièce, mais la présence de Renji se rappela à elle, la faisant réprimer son recul. Le roux ne s'était pas attendu une minute à voir autant de détresse chez elle.

- Ayez au moins la force de me supporter jusqu'à la fin du protocole.

Vibrante, sa voix était chargée d'émotion, ce qui eut le don de désarçonner le chef de clan. Elle survivrait à son mépris! Elle avait survécu à bien pire après tout...

- Mokona?

Une interrogation. Le seul geste qui trahit sa souffrance fut le fait qu'elle se tordit brièvement les mains avec violence, puis elle se calma et lui fit de nouveau face.

- Il n'est pas question de ma personne, noble Kuchiki-dono. Je m'inquiète.

Elle passa outre son regard, se redressant inconsciemment pour que ses épaules restent droites.

- Il s'agit de votre mère. Subane-dono me cause du souci, elle a congédié ses servantes et n'a pas quittée sa chambre depuis deux jours. J'ai été à son chevet... Peut-être aurez-vous la force de lui faire entendre raison et d'appeler un médecin afin de consulter son état.

Le noble ne sembla pas comprendre sur le coup.

- Ses blessures lui font mal?

Demanda Renji, conscient de se glisser dans une discussion qui ne le regardait vraiment pas. Mais il gardait tout de même souvenir du kunaï enfoncé dans son épaule et dans sa jambe.

- Je l'ignore.

Concéda finalement l'intendante.

- Elle... a été fortement ébranlée par ce qui s'est produit... Ainsi que par votre état... C'est une initiative purement personnelle de ma part que d'affirmer qu'elle a besoin de soin.

Mokona sembla s'arracher ces derniers mots de la bouche.

- Elle s'est enfermée... Dans ses anciens appartements.

Cette nouvelle fut de trop et fit se lever le brun : si sa mère s'était installée dans une chambre à l'écart ce n'était rien, mais il fallait que cela soit vraiment grave pour qu'elle se cloître de nouveau dans celle qu'elle avait partagé avec son défunt mari.

- Depuis quand a-t-elle-repris cette chambre?

Demanda le brun.

- Depuis votre intervention à la Chambre.

Voilà deux semaines que personne n'avait jugé bon de lui souffler pareille nouvelle!

- Et quand comptais-tu me l'annoncer?

Interrogea froidement le chef de clan. La réponse vint tout aussi naturellement.

- Je n'ai pas reçu l'autorisation, ni l'obligation de vous divulguer cette information.

- Mais tu t'inquiètes de son état.

Cingla son fils adoptif qui, sans se formaliser de l'impact de ses dires, franchit la distance qui les séparait, la dépassa, la laissant pantoise alors que la porte claquait derrière lui.

- Abaraï-san... Vous devriez le suivre, peut-être que vous voir de nouveau sur pied la rendra plus... raisonnable.

Renji hésita, puis voyant Mokona la supplier, il se décida à suivre son soupirant.

Elle n'avait même plus la force de soupirer, pourtant le souffle quitta une nouvelle fois sa poitrine avant de la remplir de nouveau. Il était donc si facile de continuer à respirer? Les fenêtres étaient closes, elle ne voulait pas voir cette chambre éclairée par les rayons du soleil... Cette chambre respirait le deuil, ses poumons se remplissaient à chaque inspiration de ce goût poussiéreux. Elle avait l'impression que son esprit cherchait à chuter dans ce gouffre de souvenir.

Échevelée, au fond de "leur" couche, elle scrutait le plafond sans le voir, le cœur de plus en plus lourd, les membres de plus en plus insensibles. Il lui arrivait parfois de s'arrêter au beau milieu d'une pensée banale, d'ouvrir les yeux d'hébétude au souvenir de son absence. Elle se tournait en songeant qu'il avait cette habitude de se glisser derrière elle, de poser sa main sur son épaule en un toucher furtif. Subane ferma les yeux sur la place vide à coté d'elle avec la sensation qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir se coucher auprès d'elle. Cette place qui ne pouvait être comblée.

Il ne lui restait pas longtemps à vivre, elle le savait. La douleur fit crisper ses traits et durcir son expression lorsque soudainement elle se redressa...

Son visage! Celui de son époux était flou, si flou maintenant, elle n'arrivait plus à se remémorer sa taille. L'angoisse l'étrangla alors qu'elle se roulait dans ses draps froissés. Il ne lui restait que ça : ces draps à l'odeur de menthe, la sensation d'une présence qui la délaissait doucement mais fatalement, le froid d'une étreinte qui ne reviendrait plus jamais. Lui pardonnerait-t-il d'avoir ainsi fait souffrir leur fils? La raison de la noble avait depuis bien longtemps été le flambeau de sa conscience, elle s'était jetée à corps perdu dans ce nouveau mariage avec l'espoir de lui redonner le bonheur qu'elle lui avait volé. Voir le roux se mourir entre ses mains l'avait irrémédiablement brisé. Subane ne s'en remettrait jamais, on lui souriait déjà avec indulgence depuis la mort de son mari et lorsque son fils s'était fait remarqué par son mariage et son deuil, on ne levait plus qu'à peine un regard sur elle. Il lui arrivait de croiser un coup d'œil surpris lui criant l'étonnement de la voir encore présente.

Abaraï emporté d'urgence à la quatrième, elle n'avait plus pu supporter la présence de quiconque. Elle n'avait plus la force de lutter, elle l'avait perdu depuis très longtemps et savoir que le roux se soit relevé ne changerait rien. Sa gorge se serra, un étau tomba sur son sein et elle étouffa une plainte de douleur. Une larme ruissela sur sa joue...

Un tic agita son corps lorsque l'on toqua à la porte, elle ferma les yeux pour ne plus l'entendre et eut juste la force de masquer un peu son visage dans les draps lorsque le panneau coulissa.

Byakuya fit un pas, sentant un frisson d'horreur lui hérisser la peau. Il se rapprocha d'elle mu par impulsivité alors que Renji, qui jusqu'ici l'avait suivit, s'arrêta net à a porte et recula, heurtant au passage l'intendante.

-Mère?

Une gifle, une véritable gifle qui fit sursauter Abaraï... La sensation l'avait pris à la gorge et lui retournait l'estomac. Il avait déjà ressentit, cette lourdeur qui l'avait glacé jusqu'à la moelle, qui l'avait fait paniqué jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Cet étau qui avait éveillé chez lui l'instinct le plus primaire qu'il n'ait jamais ressenti et qui l'avait poussé à transfuser le noble.

- Et bien... En voilà des façons.

Subane sourit doucement à son fils en essayant d'écarter la brume dans laquelle elle baignait et finit par se mettre sur son séant.

- Cousine... C'est une bien mauvaise farce. Ne pas m'annoncer la visite de mon fils, Mokona tu pousses...

Les cheveux de Renji se hérissèrent avec force sur sa nuque. Elle transpirait le même froid qui avait enveloppé le brun.

- Vous sentez-vous mal? Un pli soucieux barra la front de Byakuya, alors qu'il l'interrogeait.

Elle était pâle et semblait des plus épuisées le chef du clan prit aussitôt la décision de faire quérir un médecin dans l'immédiat.

- Rien de bien grave! Juste un étourdissement qui ne veut pas passer. Mokona exagère, tu le sais bien.

La perle de sueur, provoquée par la fièvre qui ne la quittait plus, se perdit dans le col de son kimono elle chassa agacée les mèches qui lui collaient dans le cou.

- Je suis vexée... Ce n'est pas un état pour te recevoir... Je...

Une quinte de toux la fit se plier inopinément, la secouant et la privant de son souffle au point qu'elle dut fermer les yeux... Une fois passée, elle essuya le coin humide de larmes et se retint bien d'ouvrir la bouche. Au bout d'un certain temps elle finit par desserrer la mâchoire, juste de quoi parler de sa voix un peu cassée.

- J'ai prit un peu froid suite au bain dans le lac...

Marmonna-t-elle sans que son fils ne comprenne. Byakuya lui tenait fermement la main, mais il finit par la relâcher alors qu'il se levait.

- Il vous faut un médecin. Mokona... Reste avec elle, je reviens.

Il aurait pu envoyer l'intendante, mais l'urgence le fit agir bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Subane soupira en hoquetant un peu. Froid... Elle n'avait pas seulement pris froid. Renji ne savait pas de quoi elle souffrait mais... Cela la tuait. Mokona s'avança, l'autre femme la gronda.

- Penses-tu réellement qu'il avait besoin de me voir dans cet état... Il a bien assez à faire avec le clan pour venir assister sa génitrice atteinte d'un mal d'amour!

Siffla-t-elle.

- C'était stupide! La prochaine fois, je te giflerai! Je suis lasse Mokona et ça, aucun médecin ne saurait le guérir.

Une respiration erratique couvrit ses reproches alors qu'une autre quinte de toux montait elle saisit la main de l'intendante.

- Il suffit! Écoute-moi! Écoute-moi bien petite sotte! Ne vas pas mal faire : lorsque le médecin sera là, laisse lui faire ses simagrées, mais qu'il se garde de dévoiler son diagnostique à mon fils. Dit lui de faire comme d'habitude.

- Il faut qu'il sache Subane.

- Silence! Seule moi décide de ce que mon fils a à savoir!

Le regard terne de l'intendante accueillit cette affirmation.

- Le temps, je me fiche du temps qu'il me reste, lui n'a pas à être mis au courant! M'a- tu entendu... Personne n'y peut rien, c'est comme ça.

- Subane...

- J'ai trop vécut Mokona...

La noble ouvrit brièvement la paume, scrutant de loin le carmin sur sa peau, elle grimaça.

- C'est le poids du temps... Ce froid ne durera pas longtemps... Juste un vertige. Je pourrais bientôt me reposer, après le mariage. Que le médecin fasse comme d'habitude.

Nouveau coup d'œil sombre, puis elle repoussa l'intendante alors que le son fils revenait. Renji qui n'avait pas entendu ce que les femmes avaient échangé serra le poing. Un simple déséquilibre? Si elle avait été shinigami, il aurait immédiatement identifié son état comme étant le fruit d'un dérèglement. Se pouvait-il que tous les Kuchiki soient atteint de ce genre de mal... Il songea à l'ironie dont le brun avait fait preuve en s'écroulant entre ses bras une fois : « Tout le monde sait que les Kuchiki ont le sang froid. »

La main de Mokona le retint alors qu'il s'apprêtait à interpeller le chef de clan.

- Qui a-t-il?

- Un médecin ne suffira pas...

Coupa Renji, se demandant tout d'un coup si l'on pouvait seulement faire quelque chose pour son état. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt? Parce qu'il était totalement en symbiose avec le brun. Unohana trouverait-elle une solution? Ce n'était même pas une shinigami! Pouvait-on seulement songer à la rééquilibrer?

Mokona parut troublée puis l'arrêta de nouveau.

- Elle a besoin...

- De paix!

Siffla l'intendante en l'attirant en dehors de la chambre, il ne saisit pas sur le coup.

- Laissez-la... Abaraï-san. Respecter son choix.

Puis il comprit.

- Vous savez.

-Non, je ne sais pas.

Lâcha-t-elle en le dévisageant. Il était vraiment capable de sentir ce genre de chose?

- Subane-sama... est une femme forte. Alors laissez lui ce choix.

- Elle est en train de...

- Silence!

Elle jeta un regard par dessus son épaule.

- Vous êtes shinigami, non? Vous devez savoir ce que s'est lorsque vous allez sur un champ de bataille, même en sachant que l'ennemi est plus fort. Cela vous empêche t-il de vous battre avec toute votre hargne?

Elle trembla.

- Subane-dono se bat... Laisser lui donc cette faveur, pauvre idiot! Voilà plus de cinquante ans qu'elle lutte, ce n'est pas demain qu'elle va flancher.

Un silence suivit ses paroles elle reprit au bout d'un moment.

- Elle résistera encore, elle le doit, elle le sait. Et le moment venu... Elle déposera les armes. C'est ainsi que sont les Kuchiki.

La gorge du roux se noua, il jeta un regard vers la porte... C'est ainsi que fonctionnait le clan des Cygnes.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

Les différents moniteurs de la douzième division s'agitaient inlassablement jour et nuit, Mayuri Kurotsuchi roula des yeux vers le plafond et inclina la tête.

- Nemu.

Fit-il du même ton grinçant qu'à l'habituel. Elle posa auprès de lui quelques secondes plus tard une tasse de thé, qu'il porta à ses lèvres.

- Il n'y a rien d'intéressant ici!

Se plaigna-t-il en faisant craquer deux de ses vertèbres avant de pianoter à nouveau sur son clavier.

- As-tu revu l'ordre de classification comme je te l'ai demandé?

- Oui, taïcho.

Mayuri fit la moue en songeant qu'il n'y avait rien de plus palpitant pour le moment que d'étudier ses vers de terre.

- Taïcho?

- As-tu quelque chose d'intéressant à me proposer? A moins qu'il ne soit temps que je songe à modifier quelques paramètres de tes données.

Fit-il avec intérêt. Sa fukutaïcho ne sembla même pas réagir.

- Hitsugaya-taïcho vous fait savoir qu'il souhaiterait que nous envoyons deux shinigami analyser les lieux de sa dernière enquête.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces jeux de gamin!

Pesta Mayuri, énervé par la demande.

- Alors je ferai parvenir au Soutaicho que vous refusez de coopérer.

Souligna la voix froide et à demi-énervée du petit capitaine de la dixième.

- Hitsugaya-taïcho!

Chantonna Mayuri en faisant pivoter son fauteuil pour lui faire face.

- Nemu ne m'a pas informé de votre présence! Nemu, espèce d'incapable! Sers à notre cher petit capitaine un thé.

- Bien, taïcho.

- Non merci. Je n'ai pas le temps. Cingla Toshiro.

- A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas devoir me déplacer aussi inutilement à la douzième division.

Poursuivit Toshiro en époussetant sa tenue avec une petite moue déçue, ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille de Mayuri. Le capitaine aux cheveux bleus croisa les doigts sous son menton, après avoir appuyé ses coudes sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre.

- Je suppose que la performance de la douzième division devait bien se flétrir au bout d'un temps. Soupira Toshiro en lui faisant un petit sourire mesquin, il vit Mayuri grincer des dents.

- Et pourrais-je savoir ce qui vous permet de tenir de tel propos ?

Kurotsuchi plissa doucement les yeux.

- C'est la seule explication que j'ai trouvé à votre absence aux abords du cinquante-troisième district.

- Et qu'y a-t-il là-bas pour que ma présence y soit nécessaire ?

Demanda un peu énervé Mayuri. Toshiro eut un large sourire.

- J'espérais justement que vous ayez cette réponse! Un pareil phénomène inexplicable qui n'a pas encore été analysé par la douzième division. Il faut bien que le service laisse à désirer pour que cela se produise !

Un tic agita les traits de Mayuri. Toshiro s'avança vers les écrans, jetant un coup d'œil suspicieux aux différents flacons sur les tables. Comme s'il jugeait la propreté des lieux.

- De grandes zones de dépression se sont formées à différents endroit dans le Rukongaï.

- Et en quoi est ce si inexplicable? La dixième division serait-elle incapable de discerner un simple glissement de terrain? C'est assez fréquent après la saison de pluie... Vous savez... Le sol se gorge d'eau comme une éponge...

Mayuri lui fit un sourire insultant que l'autre capitaine ne releva pas.

- Je ne parle pas de dépression de ce type... Voyons, Kurotsuchi-taïcho!

Hitsugaya se hasarda à passer un doigt sur un bord de table, il grimaça et jeta un regard en biais à son confrère.

- Le service sanitaire de la quatrième ne met jamais les pieds ici.

Alors qu'il marmonnait, il se demanda tout d'un coup si c'était une bonne idée de passer le doigt sur une table de la douzième. Il se tourna vers Mayuri qui le dévisageait avec colère, Toshiro se racla la gorge.

- Avez-vous déjà analysé des dépressions de reiastu?

Le silence tomba, lentement un sourcil du scientifique se leva.

- Plaît-il?

- Vous m'avez bien compris. Y a-t-il dans vos registres la trace de dépressions de reiatsu?

- Pourquoi irai-je perdre mon temps à enregistrer des réserves de _setsukiseki _?

Demanda agacé Mayuri, un nouveau sourire fleurit sur le visage de Toshiro.

- Mais il n'est pas question de gisement de _setsukiseki_...

- Il n'existe pas d'autres zones de dépressions de reiatsu dans le Rukongaï hormis celles entraînées par ces filons.

- Oh que si ! Souffla Hitsugaya.

- Vraiment? J'aimerais voir ça.

Le capitaine aux cheveux bleus se redressa contre son dossier, fit pivoter le siège vers l'écran et se mit à pianoter comme un virtuose – ou un fou furieux, tout dépendait du point de vue. Hitsugaya soupira, il allait peut-être avoir enfin un début de réponse à toute cette énigme.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

Renji aurait dû se méfier lorsqu'il avait entendu parler de disposition de table et de dîner, mais il ne pouvait pas se douter que cela puisse être aussi périlleux! Il se serait jeté le plus courageusement possible dans le laboratoire de la douzième si on lui avait fait comprendre qu'il s'agissait de son premier dîner officiel avec le clan Kuchiki.

On lui avait fait le rapport de ce qui allait être servi, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était. Avant de passer à table, ils étaient restés un quart d'heure à attendre dieu seul savait quoi! Renji avait tenté de se restaurer le plus proprement possible mais avait tout de même réussi à se mettre de la sauce sur l'avant-bras, laissant une grosse tâche sur sa manche et à faire choir du riz hors de son bol, bien en vu sur la table. Quelques railleries, qu'il ne comprit pas entièrement, furent échangées à table.

L'oncle Serizawa, qui avait tiré sur Komamura-taïcho, avait fini par attiser la rivalité entre les jumeaux Kuchiki présents. Et le dîner avait quelque peu dérapé au grand dam de Byakuya. Ils s'étaient retirés lorsque Mokona excédée était entrée en scène...

Dans la chambre du noble, Renji fut surpris de constater qu'un plateau-repas l'attendait. Le capitaine sembla satisfait en attrapant un onigiri qu'il mangea – ou plutôt dévora littéralement pour être exacte, mais très proprement...

- Tu n'as rien mangé ce soir Renji... A part les décorations... Tu devrais te restaurer aussi.

L'invitation le surprit mais il se plia volontiers. Serizawa n'avait pas tort, aucun membre n'appréciait cette cuisine! Mais tout le jeu consistait à faire semblant d'aimer ces mets que la majorité des nobles adoraient. Byakuya Kuchiki aimait réellement ça! Mokona fut à peu rassurée en les rejoignant de le voir manger.

- Dois-je maintenir le dîner de demain soir?

Il soupira, puis acquiesça.

- Arrange-toi pour que les jumeaux soient séparés à l'avenir. Puis change Serizawa de place. Et pour l'amour du ciel, plus de raie!

- J'en tiendrais note.

- Je l'espère bien.

Qu'il soit si cassant surprit Renji et mortifia un peu plus Mokona.

- Si tu n'as rien de plus à m'annoncer, je te prierais de te retirer.

Abaraï en eut l'appétit coupé alors que l'intendante s'exécutait. Renji le dévisagea.

- C'est puéril.

Le noble s'arrêta de manger, levant un sourcil alors que le roux développait sa pensée.

- Votre comportement avec elle est profondément puéril.

- Je sais.

Finit par dire le chef du clan sans se départir de son flegme.

- Alors pourquoi être aussi odieux? Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui reprochez, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'être aussi ...

Il retint le mot qui lui vint, conscient qu'il haussait le ton, mais le noble ne l'avait pas volé.

- Laisse le moi.

Silence, le roux fronça les sourcils.

- Je n'ai rien d'autre que ce comportement, c'est la seule chose que je puisse réellement faire. Ma seule liberté.

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de l'utiliser.

Lâcha Renji froidement, il sursauta en voyant le Kuchiki se lever.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais?

- Faire du mal à ceux qui nous aiment n'est pas une liberté.

- Tss! Tu ne comprends vraiment rien.

Le noble sentit son estomac se retourner.

- Qu'y a-t-il à comprendre? C'est juste inacceptable! Elle vous a élevé!

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

- Et vous allez me dire que cela ne me concerne pas.

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres du Kuchiki.

- Si... Cela te concerne entièrement.

Allait-il lui dire que c'était parce qu'il lui en voulait de lui avoir mentit.

- Ne me demande pas d'être tendre avec elle... Je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant.

- Vous le pouvez. Si vous êtes capable d'être aussi froid, c'est que vous pouvez aussi être raisonnable.

- Je ne veux pas parler de Mokona.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils, contrarié.

- Vous n'êtes pas un enfant!

Le noble fit volte face, énervé. Combien de fois lui avait-on fait ce reproche?

La lassitude pesa sur le brun.

- Vous seriez capable d'être aussi détestable avec moi?

S'énerva Renji mais le silence qui suivit sa question lui fit prendre conscience.

- Avec votre propre mère?

Ne l'était-il pas déjà? A vrai dire, sa relation avec elle, c'était nettement améliorée depuis l'arrivé du roux. Renji ne pouvait pas se douter du gouffre qu'il avait remplis par sa simple présence.

- Avec Rukia?

Il sursauta, la gifle le fit tressaillir.

- Tu es détestable!

Gronda le brun. Depuis quand Abaraï se permettait-il de lui faire aussi vertement la morale?

Renji eut totalement conscience d'éveiller la fureur de son amant. Byakuya Kuchiki était fier et il n'admettait pas qu'on le juge. Quelques mois plus tôt, Renji aurait tremblé de terreur à l'idée de tenir de telles paroles. Quelques mois plus tôt, le noble aurait saisi son katana pour lui faire passer le goût de l'impudence. Oui mais voilà, c'était quelques mois plutôt. Et depuis les choses avaient changées...

Ils avaient atteint la limite de leur relation, Renji était sur la brèche : allait-il parvenir à faire plier Byakuya?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je tiendrais pareille discussion avec toi. Siffla le brun.

Une des façons les plus froides de remettre de la distance entre eux. Kuchiki en avait fini avec lui ; il ne prit même pas la peine de congédier Renji et préféra aller se préparer en s'enfermant dans sa salle d'eau...

Alors que le lieutenant venait de le suivre et de rouvrir la porte avec violence, Byakuya se retourna et lui fit face avec aigreur. Il fallait donc que son cadet le pousse à bout!

- Si cela vous est tellement insupportable, alors arrêtez! Arrêtez de vous comporter ainsi!

- Je ne peux pas!

- Si vous le pouvez!

- ARRÊTE!

Le roux sursauta à son tour, se faisant l'effet de harceler son capitaine. Byakuya avait les nerfs à vifs, une conscience bien trop aigüe de ce qui lui était reproché. Mais il ne pouvait pas changer ça. Il avait toujours été un être froid, portant un masque. Cette douleur qu'il ressentait n'était rien... Il avait apprit à être détestable.

Puis Renji avait fait sauter cette carapace. Et maintenant il ne restait plus rien de lui-même. Cette force, cet orgueil sur lesquelles il s'était bâti, ce mur impénétrable avait explosé : Renji lui avait tout pris! Laissant en lieu et place un être vide, impulsif et puéril. Il avait fait de lui l'enfant qu'il avait cessé d'être depuis des lustres.

Il fit un pas lorsqu'il vit que son cadet allait quitter la pièce pour le laisser seul, une terreur absurde le prit la gorge à cette idée. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça Renji ne devait pas lui tourner le dos! Il n'avait personne d'autre à qui tenir, pas d'autre lueur que lui dans cette obscurité profonde.

- Renji.

Abaraï ne l'avait pas poussé jusque là pour le laisser ainsi, il ne l'avait pas ébranlé pour l'abandonner. Sa voix tremblait autant de rage que d'incertitude. Oui il était odieux! Oui, il pouvait être froid! Oui, il lui ferait du mal si cela était nécessaire! Renji voulait qu'il change tout ça? Le noble l'avait compris. Mais qu'il ne lui tourne pas le dos de cette façon...

- Que dois-je faire?

Il était assez déboussolé pour avoir franchi cette distance qu'il avait voulu mettre entre eux et pour attraper Renji afin de le retenir. Ces quelques mots furent arrachés avec colère de la bouche du noble. Cette question surprit le Abaraï qui lui fit de nouveau face. De l'inquiétude, de l'amertume aussi, une profonde frustration et de la colère, Byakuya se sentait comme broyé par toutes ces émotions, alors qu'une profonde appréhension marquait son visage d'un froncement de sourcils.

- Vous le savez bien.

Laissa tomber Renji en le fixant.

- Non, je ne le sais pas!

Qu'attendait le roux de lui? Qu'il soit aimable? Gentil? Il devrait lui sourire? Lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait plus? Comment pourrait-il faire une telle chose? Doucement Renji détacha cette main, Byakuya devint progressivement livide en relevant son regard dans les prunelles de son vis-à-vis.

- Si... Vous savez.

Il arracha sa main de celle de son cadet, confus et brûlé par cette douceur qui lui souleva les entrailles d'incertitude et de colère. C'était si difficile de laisser l'autre lire aussi ouvertement en lui.. Le noble lui tourna le dos et lui lança :

- Tu es vraiment détestable, je n'arrive pas à croire que je...

Son corps se révolta lorsque les mains du roux l'attirèrent contre lui.

- Commencez par ne plus la fusiller du regard.

Murmura Renji en l'obligeant à poser son dos contre son torse.

- Je ne peux pas.

Siffla le brun en fermant les yeux, se sentant respirer plus profondément contre ce corps qui le soutenait, se rendant compte à quel point il avait voulut son contact.

- Si... Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit mais je suis certain qu'elle avait ses raisons.

- Elle n'en a pas.

- Vous lui avez demandé seulement?

Renji se doutait vu le ton employé par son capitaine, qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

- Même si elle en avait cela ne suffirait pas… Jamais.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

- Rien ne justifiera son silence... Rien ne sera assez valable à mes yeux. C'était tout simplement... Impardonnable.

- Il est tant de cesser de lutter.

Il n'y avait que lui pour lui dire une bêtise de ce type, un mince sourire passa sur les lèvres du noble. Il devrait tout de même expliquer à Renji quelques rudiments de bases... Comme ne pas manger les décorations du plat.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

**AND THAT'S ALL?**

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

Béli: Voilà, voilà! Un chapitre de plus! -_- Il m'a falolut un peu de temps pour le sortir, mais disons que le net fait pas mal de sienne! Ce chapiotre avait déjà été corrigé une première fois, mais M. Lapin ( qui m'a trucider dans les règles de l'art... * Béli tremble à cette idée*) et moi avons rencontré quelques difficultés sur les dernières mise au point. Résultat, je ne publie que maintenant. Gomen! Il ne reste pas beaucoup de chapitre avant la fin de cette première partie, et oui, et oui. * Béli chuchote* Je suis en train de taper les deux derniers chapitres, donc en perspective du citron comme s'il en pleuvait parce que vous le mériter bien! Une review?

M. Lapin, pervers fripon et bêta-lectrice à ses heures se plie donc aussi à l'exercice du petit mot de la fin :

Bon voilà encore un chapitre en boîte ! Le dénouement de toute cette affaire approche à grand pas… Bibi-kun et Ren-chou arriveront-ils à cohabiter dans l'amour et le citron ?

La guerre de sang qui se prépare emportera-t-elle des victimes innocentes dans son sillage ? A l'heure où les reiatsu s'emballent autant que les cœurs, les paroles et les gestes de tous seront cruciaux pour la suite…

Hmmm, la suite est tout simplement énorme ! Envie de la connaître ? Ben vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : la review qui fait tout !


	40. Chapter 40: Himitsusuki

Auteur : Bel Uriel Disreali

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas ma propriété... *Récite Béli sur un ton monocorde* Bon, maintenant je peux avoir une chance d'avoir une réponse pour ma demande ?

Couple : Bya/Ren

**NOTE**: Je suis à l'heure! Je suis à l'heure! Je suis à l'heure! Alors, alors? Vous n'y avez pas cru que je posterais un jour à la bonne date? Hein? ... Je vous rassure moi non plus. -_- Mais mon lapin a fait des merveilles pour moi, enfin surtour pour vous. Je suis sur un petit nuage, je me rend compte que je vois la fin de cette première partie. Et je vous remercie encore mille fois de me suivre aussi longtemps. Moi j'aurais lâché prise. Vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises! Il fait un peu plus clair dans ce chapitre, même si je ne suis pas une fan de happy end. D'ici peu le résumé devrais changé, charge à vous de monter dans le prochain train. Mais il faut que je me calme moi! Vous n'y êtes pas encore. Bien, je n'ai pas oublié cette idée du bonus! Je le publierais en extra lorsque nos deux shinigami auront fait une pause dans leur périples. En attendant bonne lecture!

Résumé : Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime ! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin ? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit ?

**Il fut écrit...**

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.

Chapitre XXXVII : Himi...TSUSUKI ! _A vos souhaits !_ (Partie 1)

Byakuya ne _l_'aimait pas. _Elle_ le troublait, le touchait, le désarmait. Et après cet entretient, il commença sérieusement à _la_ haïr ! Byakuya Kuchiki sentit émerger en lui une réaction quasi répulsive et nerveuse en songeant à _elle_, ce qui était assez déconcertant puisqu'_elle_ était indissociable de Renji...

La question qui se pose dès lors est : qui est-_elle_ ? Mais de quoi est-il question ?

Et bien il s'agissait encore de Renji pardi ! C'était une fois de plus la faute de Renji ! Encore et toujours le même coupable qui ne cessait d'allonger la liste de ses méfaits et la nouvelle accusation rajoutait à son actif le motif - au combien scandaleux et méprisable ! - de manipulation des sentiments par l'abus éhonté de... de... De gentillesse ! Et de douceur ! Et de tact !

La noble détestait, exécrait même cette facette de son cadet ! Renji était d'une douceur intolérable : il le rendait malade et ne faisait qu'augmenter son envie de... de... De céder !

Pour son honneur ainsi que par dépit pour les railleries de Senbonzakura, Kuchiki Byakuya se devait de sévir ! Il n'allait pas laisser ce rustre lui dicter sa ligne de conduite avec Mokona sous principe qu'il lui avait...

Au souvenir, les joues du brun devinrent écarlates et le fond de ses entrailles se réchauffa, le livrant à des émois sentimentaux et physiques qui l'énervèrent au plus au point ! Voilà de quoi était aujourd'hui coupable Abaraï et il préconisait une sanction des plus drastiques et barbares qui soient !

Renji referma derrière lui la porte du bureau, se demandant pourquoi la pression spirituelle de son aîné faisait autant le yoyo entre la colère et l'euphorie.

Byakuya posa ses papiers, incapable de se concentrer. Il avait l'envie de se cogner la tête sur son bureau jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. (Et voilà un nouvel élément à reporter sur la liste des crimes du roux : coupable de le rendre complètement stupide au point qu'il désirait s'adonner à des réactions vides et totalement idiotes.) Ou encore de s'arracher les cheveux ! (Et un de plus : maintenant c'était un délit d'incitation aux tendances masochistes ! Numéro trente-six du dossier d'accusation contre Abaraï Renji !).

Puis il y avait aussi sa mère, dont l'état était des plus critiques et que Renji avait évoqué à juste titre. Dire qu'il avait même évoqué Rukia...

L'accusation générale monta au plafond et cria à l'outrage en voyant le si respecté, honorable, craint et noble chef de clan s'affaler sur la table et se cogner doucement le front en marmonnant quelque chose comme : « Malédiction ancestrale... Damnation... Enfer... Mariage... Renji... Dangereux... Santé mentale… »

Byakuya en était réduit à se taper la tête sur le bureau à cause de l'influence néfaste de son amant. Le brun posa la joue sur le bureau et ferma les yeux espérant en son for intérieur que lorsqu'il les rouvrirait, il serait dans le fond de son lit des mois plus tôt ou devant son aquarium à nourrir ses belles carpes argentés et que tout ceci n'était dû qu'à une absence trop longues de son esprit ou...

« _Il faudra penser à faire changer la couleur des baldaquins du lit, ainsi que les tenues de nuit... Quelque chose d'un peu moins osé en rouge... Un kimono de soie rouge lui irait très bien._»

Un tic agita la joue du chef de clan, lui qui avait décidé de tenter de se reposer dans son monde intérieur venait de se figer devant le spectacle qu'il y trouva... Il écarquilla graduellement les yeux en voyant que Senbonzakura dessinait à l'aide d'un bâton, dans le sable de la berge des kimonos...

Il serra le poing. Même son zanpakuto s'y mettait !

« _Ou peut-être en bleu nuit... Bleu roi ? Il serait dommage de ne savoir tirer profit de l'allure que lui donnent ses tatouages... Il lui faudra un kimono de soie, il n'y à que la soie qui soit assez noble pour être digne d'être ôter par la suite, dévoilant sans montrer vraiment... Rubis ou Bleu roi ?_»

Il ferma son esprit lorsque le samouraï se mit à tergiverser sur la longueur du kimono. Une petite voix continua de le poursuivre et il se retint de relever la pique lorsque l'armure lui fit comprendre que Mokona ne se plierait jamais à son souhait de laisser Renji totalement nu entre ses draps et qu'il se devait de se pencher sur ce problème.

De rouge il devint livide…

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

Renji était, de son côté, lui aussi autant malmené...

- Non !

- Mais...

- Jamais de la vie...

- Voyons, c'est...

- HORS DE QUESTION !

- Je vous interdis d'élever la voix sur moi, jeune homme !

Le roux fronça les sourcils, puis dans un excès de rage cassa le shukuhashi* en trois, puis en quatre. Puis il attrapa le shamisen* qu'il cassa en deux et, gardant le meilleur pour la fin, il se saisit le koto* et y arracha les cordes qui lui écorchèrent les mains.

- Et le premier qui m'approche avec un truc de ce genre, je le casse aussi !

Subane gronda, fit un geste au musicien sur place qui avait reculé.

- Abaraï-san !

- JE NE VEUX PAS JOUER D'UN INSTRUMENT DEVANT LES INVITES !

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'aurait pas par l'autorité : à vrai dire Renji était près à taper sur la tête de celui qui oserait tenter de l'initier à ça ! Elle ouvrit son éventail puis fit la moue en l'agitant.

- Voyons Abaraï-sama ! Ce n'était qu'une suggestion... Une idée que je pensais vous soufflez, après tout n'oubliez pas que vous devez aussi faire un présent à votre futur mari... Sachant que mon fils prise particulièrement la musique, je me disais qu'il serait émerveillé de vous voir lui jouer un air. Mon fils est une âme sensible, il ne pourra pas résister à...

- Je ne suis pas une femme, Kami-sama !

Elle lâcha son éventail de rage.

- Et alors ? ! Mon fils non plus ! Il est chef de clan de surcroit ! Et c'est un virtuose de koto ! Votre misérable cerveau est tout juste capable d'assimiler des ordres basiques de soldat pour que vous soyez ainsi insensible à la beauté de la musique !

Renji se demanda si c'était bien cette femme, qu'il avait vue dans si faible son lit. Une flamme inquiétante brûla dans les yeux de la noble... Fièvre ou folie ?

- De toute façon, ce présent que je dois lui faire n'a pas besoin de témoin ! Souligna avec agacement Renji.

- Et quel présent allez-vous lui faire ? Espèce de cerveau de poulpe !

Elle était pire que Mokona ! Il pâlit.

- Sûrement pas une stupidité de ce type ! Mon cerveau de poulpe et moi sommes d'accord pour faire un présent que nous aurons choisi ! Et si j'entends parler de danse, je vous jette un vase à la tête !

Il y eut un silence, on le dévisagea... La menace plana bizarrement. Puis il se rassit alors qu'elle soupirait.

- Avez-vous au moins pensé à ce que vous alliez lui donner comme symbole de votre union ? Quel bijou avez-vous privilégié ?

La discussion devint brutalement beaucoup plus sérieuse, Renji se calma un peu et baissa les yeux...

- Ce symbole dont il est question... Et que je dois choisir… Il est très important, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça.

- C'est censé être un bijou ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

- Et il est au frais du clan, ai-je raison ?

La noble ne comprit pas sur le coup où il voulait en venir, jusqu'à ce qu'il déclare :

- Il en est hors de question...

Nouveau silence, puis le roux ancra son regard dans le sien le plus sérieux du monde.

- Si c'est un présent si primordial, je refuse que ce soit une simple formalité dont le coût sera encaissé par le clan Kuchiki.

Pouvait-elle seulement comprendre ? Tout ceci n'aurait vraiment pas de sens, si même ça devait être qu'une formalité parmi tant d'autres. Le noble devrait accepter ce que ses maigres ressources pourraient lui permettre de lui offrir...

- J'ai conscience que mes ressources ne sont sans doute pas à la hauteur... Mais c'est un principe sur lequel je ne transigerai pas.

- L'orgueil... mon garçon, n'a pas sa place. Ce n'est qu'une question de commodité.

Un coup d'œil lui fit comprendre qu'elle venait de glisser sur un terrain miné lorsque son cadet se leva inopinément. Renji avait des dossiers à classer, d'autres à finir de corriger et une belle montagne entassée dans un coin qu'il n'osait même plus regarder. Il reçu un coup d'éventail sur la tête.

- Vous êtes aussi buté et infernal que mon fils ! On ne quitte pas la table en pleine discussion ! Abaraï Renji ! Revenez ici !

La suite brûla la bouche de la noble.

- Vous aurez satisfaction ! Vous ferez comme bon vous semble ! Je n'ai pas le temps, ni la force de jouer, le retard prit est monstrueux ! Kami-sama, dans une semaine vous serez marriez ! Nous ne pouvons pas repousser la date, alors asseyez-vous !

Il lui fit face, cachant sa surprise... Puis la voyant pâlir sérieusement, il revint à sa place.

- Vous voilà satisfait ! Maintenant espèce d'âne, je me dois de savoir quel en sera le symbole.

- Et bien... J'avais pensé à...

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

Pour la troisième fois de son existence... Le petit capitaine aux cheveux blancs passa les murs du manoir du clan Kuchiki. C'était franchement déconcerté qu'il avait reçu le petit carton bleu. Puis l'idée qu'il vivait un véritable enfer s'était renforcée lorsqu'il avait vue sa fukutaïcho sautiller partout, en agitant une petite enveloppe ressemblant un peu trop à celle qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Toshiro avait des brûlures d'estomac et un début de migraine alors qu'il n'avait pas encore fait un quart d'heure dans les lieux et pour cause, Matsumoto avait babillé tout le long du trajet. Celle-ci avait décidé, sans le consulter ni avoir son accord, qu'ils iraient ensemble au manoir. Rangiku portait un superbe kimono d'un rouge provoquant quoique d'une coupe simple, il se retint de grimacer en entendant sonner les différents bracelets qu'elle portait à ses poignets, un ruban d'un bleu sombre assorti à sa ceinture, lui serrait le cou en un nœud tombant.

- Taïcho ! Vous auriez dû mettre la tenue que j'avais choisie...

Le gronda sa subordonné, puis il grommela quelque chose en fixant la tenue qu'elle portait, pas loin des termes" indécence" et "outrage". Le petit capitaine fut surprit de se voir cette fois-ci conduit vers une aile du manoir, où on lui annonça qu'on les mènerait vers le lieu où se tiendrait la cérémonie. Toshiro se demanda si c'était pour une raison de sécurité quelconque. Il n'avait pas osé se rendre chez Ukitake pour lui demander plus de détail sur l'Himitsusuki dont il était question et n'avait pas la moindre idée de sa place et encore moins de son rôle. Mais il se dit que le moment venu, on l'informerait sans doute... Puis Hitsugaya avisa le paquet volumineux que tenait Matsumoto et derrière lequel elle disparaissait presque.

- Miaaooooouh !

- Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut !

Il se figea, se tourna vers elle alors qu'elle sifflait puis un large sourire s'étala sur le visage de sa fukutaïcho.

- Un chat ?

- Non.

Elle passa devant, il expira un grand coup pour ne pas s'énerver. Toshiro avait hésité à apporter un présent. Après tout, il n'avait aucun lien intime avec Kuchiki et encore moins avec son bruyant soupirant, mais surtout ce n'était pas une cérémonie habituelle. Son présent tenait sous le pli de son kimono, qui n'avait rien de très frappant.

Encore une fois, Toshiro se retrouva face à petit comité de membres du Gotei 13... Matsumoto donna à contre cœur son présent pour qu'il soit mit avec les autres, soulignant au passage de ne pas secouer la cage.

- En voilà une tenue ! Shishi-kun !

Une onde de chair de poule désagréable lui courra le long des bras. Toshiro plissa les yeux une fraction de seconde avant de se forcer à demeurer impassible et à faire face à son (persécuteur officiel) interlocuteur.

Kyôraku inclina la tête, comme s'il avait perçut le manège de son cadet et s'en amusait.

- Kyôraku-taïcho.

- Kyôraku-dono serait plus juste, Shishi-kun... Mais trêve de politesse. Appelle-moi Kyô-sama !

- Plutôt mourir.

Il y eut un silence, un courant d'air froid accueillit cette affirmation, Kyôraku éclata de rire.

- En voilà un sérieux déconcertant, je plaisantais.

- Moi pas.

- Shishi-kuuuuuuun ! Tu es bien sec avec moi, qu'ai-je donc fait pour m'attirer tes foudres ?

Hitsugaya n'avait qu'une envie rentrer chez lui, où encore poursuivre les investigations de son enquête. Les indices qu'il recueillait étaient des plus troublants ; ces zones où le reiatsu semblait tout simplement se volatiliser...

- Saké ?

- Non, merci.

- Thé ?

- Non.

- Jus de fruit ?

Toshiro le fixa, il leva un sourcil et c'est à ce moment que le petit capitaine percuta ce qui le gênait : Ukitake n'était pas dans les parages !

- Jus de fruit ?

- Ukitake-taïcho serait-il souffrant ?

Sa question naïve eut un effet qui le surprit profondément. Le brun perdit son sourire, il lui parut effrayant sous ce jour.

- Non... Il est juste là.

Sur ces mots, Kyôraku jeta un coup d'œil par dessus sa propre épaule. Toshiro se rendit compte que l'autre capitaine aux cheveux blanc était près de l'aquarium et discutait affablement avec … Avec le capitaine de la Deuxième division ! ?

Soi Fon portait un délicat yukata de soie d'un vert émeraude éclatant, ses épaules à demi dénudée par des manches un peu longues, quant aux motifs brodés en or, ils représentaient des fleurs de lotus. Elle semblait se dérider au contact de son homologue.

Ukitake arriva même à lui arracher un petit rire, puis il sembla ramener la conversation à l'aquarium... Voir le capitaine de la treizième division faire du charme au capitaine de la deuxième avait de quoi vous laissez sous le choc et Toshiro n'arriva même pas à masquer son étonnement. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il était déjà trop tard et Kyôraku le laissait planté sur place sans aucun préavis.

Une petite voix lui souffla qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose entre ces deux là.

Installé à sa place, c'est à dire parmi un tas de coussin des plus confortables, Yamamoto buvait religieusement un thé...

L'hilarité monta des babines de Komamura lorsqu'il entra et le vit : le Soutaicho portait un kimono d'un rose fuchsia frappant avec des motifs de cygnes d'un bleu océan et de grues jaune poussin. Même le ruban de sa barbe était rose !

Debout près d'une table, Shuuhei tirait sur un coin de son propre kimono dans le but de masquer l'hématome violet - qui n'en était pas un - qu'il avait dans le cou, tout en jetant de fréquent coup d'œil dans la direction d'un Kira, qui venait de se faire alpaguer par le capitaine à fleur.

- Un cactus ?

Kyôraku fixa avec surprise son interlocuteur.

- C'est un cactus qui vous a fait ça ?

Redemanda-t-il incrédule. Kira tenta de resserrer le foulard autour de sa nuque, un peu douloureuse à cause des griffures.

- Et vous êtes tombé sur lui ou c'est lui qui vous a sauté dessus ?

Demanda Kyôraku avec un petit ton narquois qui le mit vraiment mal à l'aise, surtout lorsqu'il vit le capitaine jeter un coup d'œil vers Shuuhei.

Arrivé à l'heure, Unohana restait discrètement installée, elle aussi à sa place. Vêtu d'un yukata bleu pâle ravissant dont l'obi était d'un bleu un peu plus sombre, elle respirait comme à son habitude un havre de tranquillité dans lequel le malheureux Toshiro avait trouvé refuge.

C'est avec un peu de surprise que les capitaines présents accueillir l'arrivé du groupe d'humain. Quoique la présence du shinigami remplaçant fut un peu plus compréhensible... Seul détails des plus déconcertant, le quincy avait tout de même gardé les couleurs du clan, le blanc immaculé, couleur des quincy mais aussi couleur des funérailles.

Dans un coin obscur de la pièce, entre le mur et le peu d'espace que laissait l'aquarium une silhouette soupira. Fortement désappointé et nerveux même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, il passa une main dans ses cheveux un peu trop long sans leur coiffure habituelle et qui lui retombait sur la nuque. Son regard d'or qui croisa les yeux d'une servante intriguée, la fit lâcher presque son plateau en reculant...

Komamura qui avait suivit ce qui s'était passé lui fit une remontrance.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous amuser à faire peur aux domestiques.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre avis.

Cingla la silhouette en plissant les yeux, se demandant s'il ne devrait pas commencer à envisager une série d'expérience sur les poils de renard. Mayuri Kurotsuchi eut du mal à empêcher ses doigts de s'agiter en un tic habituel. Appuyé dos au mur, il avait une vision panoramique de la pièce et pouvait détailler à sa guise tout ce qui s'y passait. Il glissa une main délicate dans son kimono d'un marron ambré, puis en sortit un calepin et un stylo. Il avait fallu que Mayuri abandonne le maximum de ses affaires habituelles afin de se fondre totalement dans la masse. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti vêtu ainsi ! Kurotsuchi avait eut des sueurs froides lorsque son sujet numéro un était venue le complimenter de cet effort. Mais vous me direz, Unohana serait capable de complimenter un piranha si il avait fait l'effort de laisser ses yeux à sa victime alors...

Il se sentait terriblement... Nu.

Kurotsuchi sursauta en voyant le quincy.

- Sujet numéro vingt et un : comportement suspect et irrationnel, se pourrait-il que l'oxygène comporte des particules favorisant et justifiant ce genre de réaction stupide ? Voir les nouvelles données collectées par les parasites à l'intérieur du sujet...

Ishida heurta Ichigo en reculant, il venait d'apercevoir Mayuri.

- Seigneur Dieu tout puissant !

- Depuis quand t'es croyant toi ?

Rigola Kurosaki.

- Depuis ça !

Il pointa du doigt les mèches bleues. Ichigo s'étrangla à son tour.

- Moi aussi ! Allez viens par là, plus loin on sera de lui, mieux ça vaudra !

Un petit son suraigu traversa les tympans de tous ceux qui étaient là. Soi Fon eut un frisson d'horreur en sentant des bras presque l'étrangler.

- Kami-sama ! Je peux mourir en paix ! Tu as exaucé mon vœu le plus cher !

La capitaine de la deuxième division devint brutalement écarlate ! Elle se débattit pour fuir l'opulente poitrine contre laquelle sa tête était écrasée. Yoruichi avait fait un shunpo pour apparaître tout contre elle et la serrer. Deux secondes plus tard, ses bras étaient vides.

- Mais... Mais...

- Ça suffit !

Siffla la malheureuse abeille, morte de honte et le sourire que lui rendit Yoruichi la fit reculer d'un pas.

- Tu as finalement mis ce yukata que je t'avais offert...

Les yeux du chat brillèrent dangereusement, elle murmura juste assez bas pour que sa cadette l'entende.

- Avec ou sans les bas en dentelles ?

Il y eut un moment de surprise lorsque la capitaine de la deuxième division disparut.

- Tant mieux, tant mieux ! Moi aussi j'ai envie de jouer un peu avant la cérémonie…

Yoruichi disparut à son tour. Ukitake secoua la tête déconcerté, incapable de ne pas sourire un peu.

La porte s'ouvrit successivement sur Hinamori, Nanao... et Rukia.

Les trois jeunes filles s'étaient croisées. Hinamori rejoignit Kira et salua Kyôraku qui sauta presque de joie à l'arrivée de sa subordonnée qu'il n'attendait plus.

- NANAO-CHAN ! OUTCH !

Il se tint une côte en plissant un œil de douleur. Elle ne l'avait pas raté la fukutaïcho remonta ses lunettes en le fusillant.

- Ma fleur des champs ! Mon petit lotus ! Ma … Bouteille de saké !

Il écarquilla les yeux, avant de commencer à protester plus vertement.

- Nanao ! Rends-moi ma... Aïeheuu !

- Je suis venue vous surveiller, alors pas d'écart.

- Saké-saaaaaaaaaan !

Pleura Kyôraku, quelque part profondément heureux de pouvoir se donner en spectacle grâce à elle.

Rukia se redressa par réflexe, avisant ceux qui étaient présents. Elle avait tenu fébrilement le petit carton lorsque Mokona le lui avait apporté. Rukia pâlit un peu en croisant le regard de Subane qui s'inclina à son adresse.

Elle ne voulait pas lui parler mais n'eut pas la force de fuir lorsque son aînée se rapprocha pour discuter.

- Rukia-san.

- Subane-dono.

- Je dois convenir que ce kimono vous va à merveille... Vous le portez avec la même grâce que le faisait votre sœur.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez été... touchée ?

- On ne vous a pas vue au manoir.

Subane écarta elle aussi la remarque. Il est vrai que tous les Kuchiki avaient été rappelés, et que Rukia était l'une des rares seules à ne pas avoir plié à l'injonction. Elle capta un coup d'œil de Mokona.

- Oï ! Rukia !

Ichigo lui fit un signe.

- Qui est ce rustre ? !

Ne put s'empêcher de glapir tout bas d'agacement la mère du noble, en cherchant du regard le fautif qui s'avança. Un petit sourire passa sur les lèvres de la shinigami en avisant Ichigo.

- T'as vu ! ? Y'a Mayuri sans son masque là-bas ! Il est vraiment flippant ce type !

Ichigo tiqua en fronçant les sourcils à l'adresse de la noble.

- Bonjour.

- Ichigo, je te présente Subane-dono... Voici Kurosaki Ichigo, shinigami remplaçant.

Silence.

- Subane-dono est une Kuchiki.

La noble renifla et dépassa le jeune homme, Rukia eut du mal à ne pas pouffer.

- Mince ! Va y'avoir beaucoup de Kuchiki et de nobles ?

Demanda angoissé le roux.

- Essaye de faire bonne figure... Sa présence est nécessaire, mais je pense qu'il n'y aura pas plus de Kuchiki à la cérémonie !

- Et c'est qui, elle ? Le prêtre qui va tout officialiser, le témoin obligatoire ?

Rukia fronça les sourcils.

- Non... C'est la mère de nii-sama.

- Ah... QUOAAAA ! SA MERE ?

Les capitaines froncèrent les sourcils pour la plupart en entendant le Kurosaki s'agiter, Rukia dut cogner un peu plus fort que d'habitude pour le retenir d'ameuter plus de monde. Ichigo se tourna comme un ressort, recherchant du regard la noble, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue.

- Tu déconnes ! C'est elle la mère de Byakuya ! ?

Elle soupira désappointée et pour mettre un terme au grabuge, elle invita le roux à se rendre au jardin afin de discuter au calme. Les choses avaient bel et bien changées auparavant il était quasiment impossible qu'elle songe une seconde à s'adresser ainsi à Kurosaki en public - et encore moins à l'inviter à l'écart. Ukitake suivit avec attention ce fait. Puis son regard fut attiré par le cinéma de son ami : Kyôraku venait d'attraper Nanao par la taille et cette dernière, se débattant, lui colla un coup de coude dans l'estomac.

On sonna la cloche officialisant l'arrivée des deux amants. Tout ceux présents se tournèrent vers la porte. Mayuri se cogna la tête contre l'aquarium en suivant le mouvement, mais très peu de personne relevèrent ce fait.

Un frisson d'anticipation passa dans l'assistance et le soupir de soulagement, qui aurait pu être entendu, fut retenu. Les deux shinigami firent à leur tour leur apparition. Vêtu de sa tenue de chef de clan, Byakuya avait cru faire une syncope en se rendant compte que la différence de taille entre lui et Abaraï était des plus insultantes et visibles qui soient ! (Il le savait mais à chaque fois il l'oubliait.) Pour ce fait exceptionnel, on lui avait tiré les cheveux très haut, mêlés aux tresses d'or épinglées. Cette coiffure était piquée de son éternelle émeraude on avait tout fait pour mettre en avant son teint. Son kimono était assorti à celui du Abaraï, le vert jurant éhontément avec le rouge, on avait choisit des tenues d'un bleu roi des plus purs et des plus profonds, brodées de fil d'or. Byakuya se retint de réagir en sentant une épingle dépasser le cap de la chevelure et commencer à se loger durablement sous sa peau. Il remercia implicitement Mokona.

Renji eut l'envie incommensurable de claquer cette porte et de partir en dans un shunpo ! Il avait passé cinq heures entre les mains de cette mégère qui l'avait : baignée ! Recouvert d'huile, habillé et coiffé ! Il se demandait comment la peau pouvait absorber une telle quantité d'huile ! Elle lui avait tiré les cheveux jusqu'à le faire la supplier ! Il était d'ailleurs horrifié de les sentir battre sur la chute de son dos. Puis elle lui avait patiemment tressé les cheveux avec des fils d'or. Renji se persuada que s'il devait se suicider, il pourrait faire une corde et se pendre avec ! Ses mains tremblaient à l'intérieur de ses manches alors que le noble semblait égal à lui-même. Renji avait sentit ses jambes s'affaiblir lorsque Mokona leur avait dit que c'était le moment. Le roux avait l'impression que ses entrailles allaient prendre le large et le laisser là, lorsque la porte s'était ouverte.

«_JE VEUX RENTRER CHEZ MOAAAAAAAAAAAAA !_»

Hurla sa conscience ! Renji songea qu'il allait mourir, que c'était la fin ! Mokona dut le pousser un peu pour qu'il s'accroche au pas du Kuchiki qui venait d'avancer un peu. On aurait dit une souris jetée en pâture à des lions affamés ! Renji ne se sentait pas prêt du tout ! Puis il capta le nombre restreint d'invités... se résumant aux capitaines !

Alors que Yoruichi venait d'apparaître en un shunpo, Inoue lui fit de grands signes. Durant de longues minutes Abaraï se demanda où étaient les restes des convives, puis il dut se rendre à l'évidence, cette cérémonie devait être des moins officielles qui soient, pour que même les membres du Conseil ne se soient pas déplacés. Byakuya jeta un regard à l'assistance, analysant et comptant par la même occasion ceux qui étaient présents. Pour la forme.

Il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, cette cérémonie était des plus ridicules qui soient. Pas un seul noble. Pas même un membre du clan...

L'Himitsusuki était difficile à digérer pour son honneur. Mais le chef du clan Kuchiki se sentait plutôt rassuré parmi ces invités. Il fut tout de même touché de voir Ukitake lui faire un petit signe très amical... Et un peu désarçonné par la couleur de la tenue du Soutaicho.

Les applaudissements rappelèrent ceux qui étaient sortis. Alors que le noble accompagné de Renji rejoignaient leur place, c'est ce moment que choisit Rukia pour faire irruption dans la pièce. Ichigo se retint de la bousculer alors que son regard venait de croiser celui de son frère. On comprit rapidement que quelque chose clochait par l'insistance de cet échange. Les deux Kuchiki se firent face comme si la salle avait été vide.

Le peu de couleur - que l'on n'avait pas vraiment remarqué - sur le brun disparut, il se retrouva brutalement confronté à _son_ image. C'était comme croiser un fantôme...

Hisana. Il savait que ce n'était pas _elle_, contrairement à d'habitude où il avait la sensation d'être face à _elle_. Ce n'était pas _sa femme_. Et cela le désarçonna un peu plus de sentir ce courant froid dans sa poitrine. _Elle_ n'était plus là.

Sans même réfléchir, il se dirigea vers elle. Renji releva un sourcil et jeta un coup d'œil à Ichigo, lui faisant comprendre de laisser ces deux-là. Kurosaki qui comprit le manège ne s'offusqua pas d'être ignoré royalement par le capitaine et se dirigea vers son pote pour lui toucher deux mots.

Combien de temps ? Byakuya se posa brutalement cette question. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vue ? Son geste avait été automatique, se rendre auprès d'elle pour lui parler tout simplement. Puis tout d'un coup, il se rappela ce qu'elle lui avait dit, ce jour-là, au chevet du roux.

- Je te remercie d'être venue.

Un simple murmure franchit ses lèvres, alors qu'il se sentait étourdi et soudainement profondément abattu. Elle avait les épaules un peu raides, elle s'obligea à lever son regard dans le siens. Même s'il était tout simplement inenvisageable qu'elle ne soit pas présente, c'est en la voyant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait craint son absence.

- J'aurais dû le faire plus tôt.

Byakuya eut l'envie viscérale de lui passer une main dans les cheveux, de la tenir contre lui et pourtant, il y avait cette distance douloureuse.

- ...

- Ahahahahahahah ! Ahahaha ! Ahaha ! Argh !

Les deux Kuchiki se tournèrent surprit voyant le Kurosaki se frotter l'épaule que le roux avait frappé avec colère.

- Aïe ! Espèce de singe défrisé !

Ichigo se jeta sur le roux qui esquiva en un mouvement vers la gauche et l'attrapa par un bras pour le faire basculer par dessus son épaule et l'envoyer embrasser le sol.

- Répète un peu et je te casse un bras !

Siffla le Abaraï en le maintenant au sol, Ichigo pâlit.

- Espèce de tête de nœud !

Lâcha le shinigami remplaçant en serrant les dents.

- De toute façon t'as une tronche de poupée Barbie et puis c'est tout ! Ahahahahah ! Arg ! AÏE ! BORDEL ! C'EST MON BRAS !

- Je vais te l'arracher et te frapper à mort avec !

Marmonna le roux en tentant de le garder cloué au sol. Il y eut un profond silence. Même Yamamoto eut le réflexe de se mettre une main devant les yeux.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! C'est un truc humain, c'est de chez nous ! Une façon de souhaitez au marié bonne chance ! Ahahahahah ! Haha ! Ahah !

Inoue s'agita gesticulant dans tous les sens en levant les bras et en allant vers les deux idiots.

- Bonne chance Abaraï-san !

Et pour confirmer ses dires, elle lui colla une manchette pour le mettre par terre et tenter de l'étrangler avec son coude.

- Ouais ! T'as raison bonne chance !

Ichigo libéré se joignit à la compagnie et lui colla un coup de coude dans les côtes, avant de lui attraper les deux joues et de les tirer, Sado et Ishida remarquèrent que tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux.

- Me regarder pas, je suis en blanc ! S'insurgea Ishida

- Espèce de singe défrisé ! Continua de plus bel Ichigo

Ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant l'ombre de Sado les couvrir et avant que Renji eut le temps de comprendre, le métisse le soulevait et le maintenait contre lui pour permettre aux deux compères de le martyriser.

- "Chatouille-le-à-mort" !

S'écria Inoue en s'appliquant à poser les mains le long de ses côtes pour l'asticoter.

Renji eut le souffle coupé.

- MAIS VOUS ÊTES MALADE ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Ichigo se remit à lui tirer les joues alors que le roux se débattait comme un forcené. Les shinigami présents furent atterrés et se détournèrent du spectacle. Les discussions reprirent, on les ignora le temps que dura cette pratique. Rukia fronça les sourcils, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait le noble excédé se pinça un peu le nez. Puis le frère et la sœur se firent de nouveau face.

C'est à ce moment que les retardataires officiels arrivèrent par la porte du jardin.

- OHAYO !

La rosée sauta de son perchoir, Kenpachi eut un tic d'agacement mais la laissa filer.

- Un aquarium !

S'écria-t-elle en courant vers lui, puis elle éclata de rire avant de poursuivre sa visite en saluant tous ceux qui étaient présents, sautillant et rigolant à tout va.

- Dites, Taïcho, vous êtes sûr que c'est ici ?

Fit une voix familière derrière Zaraki, qui s'écarta alors.

- Alors on a bien fait de ne pas tourner à gauche comme l'avait dit notre fukutaïcho.

Souligna une autre voix à l'accent charmeur.

Ikkaku et Yumichika soupirèrent à l'unisson, puis ils firent un signe à Kira et à Shuuhei qu'ils rejoignirent.

Le noble avait tenu à inviter tous ceux qui avaient été présents dans le bureau de la dixième ce jour-là ainsi que les différents humains, car ils avaient joué un rôle important dans la guérison d'Abaraï. Mais Byakuya commençait à se demander sérieusement s'il était sain d'esprit pour avoir prit une telle décision. Rukia lui fit un signe en direction du jardin, ils sortirent à l'écart.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

L'ambiance était vraiment détendue, on avait laissé libre court à cette manifestation des plus scandaleuses et les capitaines avaient même abandonné le roux à son sort, lorsqu'Inoue avait décrété qu'il fallait le pendre par les orteils.

Cela permit aux invités de découvrir l'espace du jardin dans lequel serait officialisée l'union. Le parterre de fleur était resplendissant, on servit gracieusement des collations et un groupe de musiciens se mit à jouer pour couvrir le rire du sacrifié.

Une petite fontaine avait été mise en place pour l'occasion, on s'amusa du spectacle de jonglerie exécuté par les artistes déplacés pour l'occasion.

Essoufflé, rouge comme ses cheveux, Renji trébucha et tomba dans l'herbe près d'un Toshiro qui n'esquiva pas un geste.

- Et pourquoi personne ne m'a aidé ? ! S'insurgea t-il.

- Vous aviez l'air de vous amuser.

Conclut Yoruichi en jetant des coups d'œil fréquent vers sa cible.

- Et toi Matsumoto ! Ils auraient pu me tuer !

- C'est juste une partie de "chatouille-le-à-mort" !

Fit la plantureuse fukutaïcho en sirotant son verre. Mokona se glissa vers lui et lui fit signe de se presser : il s'épousseta un peu sous son regard noir puis rejoignit son aîné. Le reste tenait de la coutume : ils devaient se diriger vers la fontaine où se tenait un petit autel temporaire. Pas de prêtre, pas de représentant de la famille, juste cette fontaine.

Le silence s'imposa brutalement. Renji se tourna nerveusement vers le noble, alors que celui-ci encore un peu troublé par la discussion avec sa cadette le rejoignait. C'était bien loin du carcan de formalités par lequel Byakuya avait dû passer la première fois. Il avisa le cerisier dans lequel il montait si souvent autrefois, puis sans plus attendre, avança. Renji tressaillit et lui emboita le pas, voyant du coin de l'œil Ichigo lui montrer toutes ses dents dans un immense sourire d'encouragement. Renji avait les mains moites...

Par réflexe le roux enleva les brindilles d'herbes qu'il avait encore sur sa tenue, ce qui fit sourire les capitaines - ou presque tous. Le couple s'arrêta devant la fontaine. Le silence persista.

Renji se figea, tout comme l'assistance, en voyant le noble faire un geste vers lui. Sa main se leva lentement, s'approcha de sa joue, effleura ses cheveux... Puis enleva l'herbe qui s'y trouvait, la laissant tomber. Byakuya jeta un coup d'œil à Mokona lui faisant signe qu'il était temps. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Renji se sentit déçu. Puis le chef de clan prit la parole :

- Et à la fin de l'Automne, lorsque se flétriront les derniers vestiges de l'opulence, ils se feront face. Et reposera dans la neige de l'Hiver ces deux cœurs endormis, attendant le Printemps pour laisser fleurir aux yeux de tous l'essence de leurs véritables sentiments.

Les capitaines furent captivés, Renji lui ne bougea pas, n'écoutant presque pas la voix basse du noble. Renji avait entendu ces paroles un nombre de fois incalculables, il les avait apprit par coeur. «L'Hiver» était le titre donné à la période suivant l'Himitsusuki. Une période de formalité, de rigidité protocolaire où ils devraient tous deux se plier aux exigences du clan. Le noble poursuivait.

- Flamboyant pour l'éternité, plus unis que ne pourra jamais le permettre le sang. Une dévotion bien au delà de l'honneur.

Les derniers mots brûlèrent l'estomac du chef de clan, Byakuya se mordit la langue.

- Je te reconnais...

Lentement, il défit le foulard qui avait été posé là à cet effet, il tiqua en se rendant compte qu'il devait lever les bras pour le mettre autour du cou du roux.

- Mon époux…

Le moine se sentit quelque peu perdu, son cœur se serra alors que son attention se focalisait sur l'eau s'écoulant. On attendit un peu, Kyôraku souriait de voir cette première partie. Le silence s'épaissit, Mokona s'agita. Le noble attendit.

- Renji.

Il n'avait jamais voulu se marier, bon sang ! Le brun lui en voudrait-il s'il se défilait ? Byakuya ferma doucement les yeux... Profondément ulcéré. On comprit que quelque chose clochait.

- … Puis... Lorsque reviendra l'Automne et que se flétriront de nouveau les promesses, lorsque passera de nouveau l'Hiver et que s'endormiront les amants, lorsque brûlera le Printemps de leurs passions et lorsque s'épanouira l'Été de leurs amours... Ils se feront face. Ardant pour l'éternité, plus unis que ne pourra jamais le permettre le sang. Une dévotion bien au delà de l'honneur... Je te reconnais...

Le brun ouvrit lentement les yeux, dérouté de se sentir si soulagé. Le foulard glissa sur sa peau.

- Mon époux.

Les vœux échangés il ne restait que la formalité des présents. Subane serra les dents, le roux avait refusé jusqu'au bout de lui dire ce qu'il comptait offrir.

La main du noble trembla un peu, avant de se diriger vers la fontaine dans laquelle elle plongea. Byakuya attrapa l'instrument tranchant en argent, puis serra son manche. Sur le coup, personne ne comprit alors que le brun montrait le couteau en argent. Mais la lumière se fit alors que le noble attrapa une de ses tresses mêlée d'or qui retombait puis, lentement, la coupa avant de la tendre vers son cadet surpris.

- Ma vie.

Un murmure que Renji perçut, comprenant la symbolique du geste. Mokona pâlit et s'appuya contre un arbre. Renji fixa les mèches, se disant que c'était impossible. En tant que chef du clan il ne pouvait pas, c'était scandaleux ! Si un membre du Conseil avait été présent il aurait immédiatement mit fin à la cérémonie et renvoyer les convives ! Une véritable absurdité, sa vie en présent? Alors qu'elle ne lui appartenait pas.

Renji porta la main à son front puis dégagea son tatouage. Il porta ensuite la main à son chapelet qu'il arracha brutalement. Le roux ne réfléchit pas vraiment en agissant alors qu'il murmurait l'incantation. Et à la surprise de tous, il apposa la main sur le torse de son ainé. Une onde de reiatsu balaya les shinigami. Renji ouvrit enfin les yeux alors qu'il finissait sa libération. La chaleur brûla d'abord l'épiderme de Byakuya, puis sa chair il sentit le feu se répandre en une explosion dans tout son corps, faisant hisser ses cheveux sur son crâne, lui coupant le souffle ! Des exclamations de surprises se firent entendre !

Et lorsque le noble posa les yeux sur lui, il put constater avec effroi que son kimono brûlait là où le roux avait posé la main ! Un cercle à peu près ovale de tissu avait disparu, dévoilant sa peau. Des flammes se propageaient dangereusement vers son obi, menaçant de faire brûler la seule attache assurant sa décence.

La marque s'étala en fleurissant insolemment, Byakuya suffoqua puis brutalement tout s'arrêta. Des lambeaux de son obi tombèrent au sol. Il attrapa les bords de son kimono et fusilla le roux qui continuait de lui sourire comme un âne. Un tic de colère agita les traits du brun. Il serra sa tenue sacrifié !

Byakuya reporta de nouveau son regard sur la trace, il devint écarlate en inspirant et sentait le feu lui monter aux joues. C'était chaud, délicieusement chaud. Cet idiot venait de le marquer à vie !

La stupeur marqua ses traits alors qu'il captait la partie la plus flagrante de ce don qui devait hurler à l'assistance :

« _A MOOOAAAAAAA !_»

Que le noble lui donne son existence était une chose, mais que cet imbécile le marque comme du vulgaire bétail, c'était d'un autre ordre ! D'autres exclamations suivirent lorsque les symboles continuèrent d'avancer et de recouvrir la moindre parcelle de peau. Puis la réaction vint du noble, son reiatsu devint beaucoup plus dense, il sentit la force venir à lui sans le moindre effort. Et les marques disparurent pour de bon, ne laissant pour vestige que la chaleur qui l'enveloppait. On se demandait ce qui s'était passé et comme on aurait pu se douter, le Kuchiki disparut en un shunpo.

Renji se gratta la nuque, il ne pensait pas que la marque serait aussi importante... L'intendante remonta l'allée sous le silence interrogateur, rejoignant le roux.

- Je vous prie de bien vouloir gagner sous peu le petit salon, le temps que nos jeunes mariés se rafraîchissent un peu et la cérémonie pourra reprendre son cours normal. Abaraï-dono ?

Elle lui prit fermement le bras en souriant le plus affablement du monde. On se rassura alors qu'elle accompagnait le roux vers l'intérieur.

- Eh bien, eh bien, il fallait que je le voie pour le croire.

Mayuri notait avec un sourire de psychotique aux lèvres ce qu'il avait vu. Même Kenpachi s'écarta.

- Et c'était quoi au juste ?

Demanda juste à propos Zaraki.

- Qui aurait pu croire qu'il était vraiment moine !

S'exclama le capitaine de la douzième division.

- Peut-être qu'il acceptera de passer quelques tests dans ma division, j'ai toujours voulu étudier la manière dont ils utilisent leur reiastu.

Kurotsuchi se rapprocha des restes du obi, l'assemblée s'en offusqua.

- Je crois que cette partie du rituelle est nommé la "marque des amants".

Mayuri sortit une petite boîte de Pétri puis sans toucher le fragment, il récolta l'échantillon qu'il enferma, pensant déjà à la série de tests qu'il allait effectuer.

Yamamoto se caressa pensivement la barbe en reprenant.

- "Marque des amants" ? Et quelles informations avez-vous sur ce genre de rituel ?

Demanda le Soutaicho en levant doucement un sourcil, auquel le savant fou répondit par un regard torve.

- Ce n'est qu'une supposition.

- On te demande ce que tu sais, tête d'autruche !

La voix forte de Kenpachi le fit tressaillir, à vrai dire Zaraki avait été perturbé par ce spectacle.

- Ce n'est qu'une folie de plus de ces extrémistes... Il permet à celui qui pose la marque de pouvoir insufflé le cas échéant une immense quantité de reiatsu à celui qu'il marque. Ne me demander pas à quoi sert cette aberration, ils refusent tout simplement de le dire.

- Vous avez questionné des moines ?

La question de Kyôraku était remplie d'effroi, Mayuri décida de l'ignorer partant à la recherche d'autres fragments. Une voix s'éleva furieuse.

- Je vous interdis de ramasser ce qui vient de nii-sama !

Rukia lui arracha les quelques cheveux qu'il venait de trouver - dieu seul savait ce qu'il pouvait en faire ! Et comme aucun des shinigami présents ne rêvait de devenir dieu, on décida donc de prendre un peu le large.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

Byakuya était furieux. Il tremblait de rage à vrai dire. Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, Mokona arriva avec le roux dans la pièce.

Elle se dirigea directement vers le chef du clan et entreprit de le dévêtir des restes de sa tenue, puis de lui faire passer celle de rechange. Renji dans son coin ressentait le contre coup de sa petite démonstration.

- Vas-tu me dire ce que tu m'as fait ?

Demanda enfin le brun en frissonnant un peu. Le roux se laissa tomber sur un siège, le monde tanguait un peu. Lorsque Byakuya lui jeta un coup d'œil, il eut la surprise de le voir appuyer la tête contre le mur le plus proche. Mokona pesta en le voyant s'écarter et se diriger vers son cadet.

- Renji ?

- Dix minutes...

Marmonna Abaraï en serrant les dents.

- Ton front...

Murmura atterré son aîné, avisant qu'il saignait.

- Tu es le pire idiot que je connaisse ! Mokona, apporte une compresse.

Byakuya dégagea le front des mèches sanguinolentes, Renji grimaça et par réflexe, le repoussa en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je vais bien, laissez-moi respirer.

Abaraï ouvrit les yeux en inspirant, puis écarta pour de bon le brun.

- La marque est encore fraîche ! Écartez-vous de moi !

- Comment ?

- Plus loin ! Restez loin, plus loin de moi ! Vous êtes en train de me vider.

S'agaça le roux. Renji rassembla ses cheveux qu'il entreprit d'attacher avec n'importe quoi, y comprit les tresses faîtes par Mokona. Celle-ci revint avec la compresse qu'elle posa sur son front, il soupira et se laissa allez dans son coin elle revint alors au noble pour terminer l'habiller. Byakuya se sentait déconcerté, énervé et inquiet.

- Je vais bien.

- Vous êtes tous les deux des inconscients en puissance ! La voix de Subane traversa la pièce. La porte claqua sur la noble, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Abaraï à deux doigts de la syncope et à son fils en train de se rhabiller. Renji recula par instinct.

- Alors voilà le fin mot de l'histoire !

- Parfaitement, mon cerveau de poulpe et moi avons choisi de faire quelque chose d'original !

Cingla le roux. Il se protégea les yeux de l'averse de coups d'éventail qui se mit à pleuvoir sur sa tête.

- Espèce de sale petit impertinent ! Comment avez-vous… OSER !… Faire CA !... Et à MON fils ! Je vais vous...

Elle se précipita vers un vase dans l'espoir de lui lancer à la tête.

- Mère !

Il y eut le bruit de vaisselle lorsque la vase lui échappa. Renji se redressa, elle vacillait un peu alors que l'intendante la soutenait.

- Il suffit, Subane-dono...

La pâleur revint sur ses joues, elle fusilla froidement son fils.

- Quant à toi ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux ! Kami-sama ! La Chambre...

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa respiration erratique.

- Je vous préviens, un autre écart ! Un SEUL ! Et je vous ferais regretter vos actes pour le restant de vos jours! Byakuya !

Elle était en pleine crise de nerfs !

- Subane-dono...

Mokona tenta de la contenir.

- Toi et tes... Tes… ! Tu !... Garnement ! Peste ! VA !... Vous !...

Puis elle éclata en sanglot.

- Mokona, calme-la pour l'amour du ciel.

- Un vase ! Un vase que je le tue avec !

Le chef du clan évita de justesse le jumeau du premier vase. Mokona entraîna hors de la pièce la pauvre femme alors qu'elle se prenait la tête entre les mains. Heureusement, l'intendante avait bien avancé et il ne lui restait que quelques ajustements à faire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas... Mère est souvent sujette aux crises de nerfs. Mokona lui donnera un tranquillisant.

Le roux hésita encore un peu, puis ferma les yeux en s'appuyant de nouveau dans son coin, profitant du répit volé.

- Renji... Cette marque.

- Un sceau inoffensif... Il nous lie. C'est tout…

Renji devrait lui expliquer un peu plus tard comment il fonctionnait. Ce sceau était spécial : il permettait, le cas échéant, à deux moines de renforcer leur puissance en utilisant le marqué comme catalyseur. Renji posa un regard sur les épaules de son nouvellement mari alors qu'il finissait d'arranger sa tenue... Renji lui brûla la nuque, engloba sa taille, l'enveloppant tout entier de son regard insistant. Le brun ressentit l'attention posée sur lui, avec une acuité déroutante. Son geste se suspendit alors qu'il essayait de ne pas déchiffrer les émotions de son cadet.

- Allons-y, il reste encore une bonne partie du protocole. Te sens-tu capable de soutenir une telle charge ?

Le roux n'avait pas vraiment le choix, Byakuya se tourna vers lui, Renji se releva acquiesçant silencieusement et à la surprise du brun, il prit les devant. Le noble ressentait son silence avec une sorte de malaise...

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

**AND THAT'S ALL?**

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

**LEXIQUE: Shukuhachi :** Sorte de flute. **Shamisen**: Instrument entre le luth et la quitare. **Koto**: Sorte de cithare que l'on appel souvent la harpe japonaise.

**M. Lapin le retour **! Ca y est ils se sont passés la bag… heu le foulard autour du cou ! Alors comme ça, notre Bibi-kun s'automutile capilairement parlant afin de prouver son amour ?

_Tiens je t'aime, prends mes cheveux gras plein de pellicules Béli! Mais, attends Béli, t'en vas pas, si ça marche entre Bya-chou et Ren-cat, pourquoi ça ne fonctionnerait pas entre nous ? O_o !_

Quand à notre babouin préféré, il a encore fait dans le subtil : comment mettre à poil son mari devant le Gotei en un seul sceau !

_Béli, viens voir ton futur mariiii… Ben quoi, pourquoi tu fais ces yeux-là en pointant du doigt mon fer à souder ? Mais c'est juste pour te laisser une marque de mon amour moins éphémère que les suçons et plus originale que les tatouages ! Béliiiiii reviennnnnns !_

Alors la question du jour : que donne la nuit de noce ? Bande de pervers, tsss… Moi je sais et tralala ! Alors plus qu'une chose à faire, se jeter sur le prochain chapitre quand il sortira !

Si vous avez si hâte, ben il vous suffit de motiver Béli à grand coup de reviews – ça marche mieux qu'avec des parpaings !

**Béli**: Merci mon lapin! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi... T.T L'homme de ma vie! Et cette fois je serais pas en retard! Puisque j'ai la suite déjà corrigé, donc saliver jusqu'à le semaine prochaine... A moins que. Je vais être sadique!

Je veux des reviews moi! Donc pas de chapitre si je n'ai pas au moins dix reviews! Comment ça c'est la fin j''aurais jamais autant? O.o Nani, dix malheureuses reviews pour un superbe lemon! C'est donner là, c'est même un crime, je devrais mettre des enchères et donner le fameux chapitre en avance à celle (ou celui) qui me donnera un prix assez alléchant! Donc vous avez comprit! Vite, vite! Cliquez sur le petit bouton en bas et laisser moi de quoi être motivé!

PS: Ma Lily reviens! « **Le retour de Lily 1**»

Béli: MON AMOUR! MA FLEUR DES CHAMPS! MA... OUTCH! LILY RENDS MOI RENJI!

Lily: Il est à Byakuya, tu le sais bien, tu n'as qu'à voir le prochain chapitre pour le comprendre, comment oses tu dire que Renji est à toi, surtout après ce qui se passe dans...

Béli: REENJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Une voix menaçante s'élève: Shire Senbonsakura.


	41. Chapter 41: Himitsusuki II

Auteur : Bel Uriel Disreali

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas ma propriété... *Récite Béli sur un ton monocorde* Bon, maintenant je peux avoir une chance d'avoir une réponse pour ma demande ?

**NOTE 1**: C'est sans doute le plus important, donc prenez soin de lire jusqu'au bout cette note, votre vie en dépend comme la mienne, l'avenir tout entier de cette fic y est lié... Je fais ici une annonce des plus primordiale afin de réparer une faute des plus innommable... Une maladresse des plus navrante, une bêtise des plus affligeante et que j'espère que vous, lecteur, n'avez jamais commise! Mea culpa! Béli se repent et vous pousse à en faire de même! Je suis une bien piètre épouse, alors que mon tendre mari passe une épreuve des plus difficile, j'ai été occupé à poursuivre une carotte... Comment ça t'en à une? O.o Heu...

Trêve de délire, remettons les pendules à l'heure. Ceux qui ont eut le plaisir de se pencher sur la fic « _L'effet miroir_» de mon mari ( et ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore fait: ALLEZ VOIR!) auront sans doute remarqué qu'il a quelque difficulté pour ses dernières publications. (Non, mais ça tout le monde le sais.) Mais je tiens à rendre justice car.. Et bien... Je n'avais pas remarquer que deux chapitres avaient été publié entre temps... (O.O Ah bon, j'suis la seule à l'avoir raté?) Les alertes stories n'ont pas fonctionné et jusqu'à aujourd'hui moi je n'ai rien reçu. Donc du coup... Pas de review. C'est important, c'est vital même! Je vous interdit de lire ses chapitres sans laisser un petit mots! Alors ceux qui sont concernés par cette annonce, d'avoir l'obligeance d'aller lui laisser une review si ce n'est pas fait et d'en remettre une si elle n'est pas passé. Voilà! Une bonne chose de faites!

**NOTE 2**: On remercie très fort M. Lapin sans qui ce chapitre ne serait pas parut à temps! Ensuite, je remercie encore plus celles qui ont prie la peine de me laisser des reviews au chapitre précédent, comme quoi mon talent est enfin reconnut! Hein? Comment ça c'est à cause des menaces? Je publie aujourd'hui car je ne pourais pas le faire demain... Voilà donc la suite mes poulets! Et n'oubliez pas de commenter!

Couple : Bya/Ren

Résumé : Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime ! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin ? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit ?

**Il fut écrit...**

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.

Chapitre XXXVII : Himi...TSUSUKI ! _A vos souhaits !_ (Partie 2)

La tension qui se dégageait du roux ne laissait rien présager de bon au noble. Comme si Renji se retenait de lui parler franchement d'une chose lui tenant vraiment à cœur. Ils arrivèrent au salon dans lequel les invités n'allaient pas tarder à les rejoindre. On avait arrangé les coussins en un grand "U" dans une bonne moitié de la pièce, l'autre étant une piste de danse. Ils se retrouvèrent près de l'aquarium. Le noble fut un peu agacé en voyant les bouteilles de saké que Kyôraku ne manquerait pas engloutir avec l'aide de Matsumoto.

- As-tu songé au "Symbole" ou est-ce mère qui devra nous l'apporter ?

Demanda brutalement le Kuchiki, se disant que si le second cas était le bon, il devrait dire à Mokona de se charger de cette manœuvre.

- Non. En fait...

Renji lui fit brutalement face.

- Je crois bien... Enfin Kuchiki-dono m'a dit que ce n'était pas obligatoire de procéder au don devant les convives et... J'ai pensé le faire en privée.

Conclut Abaraï.

Cette nouvelle soulagea le chef de clan plus qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Byakuya avait envie de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Mais Renji se mit à rigoler nerveusement en se grattant la nuque et poursuivit :

- En fait... Je me suis rendu compte après, que c'était assez difficile de se retrouver seul, alors... C'est imprévu, mais... je voudrai...

Son sourire disparut graduellement pour être remplacé par un sérieux qui laissa planer un fragile silence. La main du roux plongea dans un pli de son kimono puis il en sortit un écrin. Le cœur de Renji battait à tout rompre et le brun continuait de le fixer sans ciller. Il se sentit comme étant l'homme le plus stupide que la terre ait jamais porté…

- Ça fait un peu vieux jeu...

Sa voix trembla.

- Je ne sais pas... Enfin, on ne m'a pas dit s'il y avait une formule dans le protocole pour ce genre d'occasion...

Byakuya ne put réfréner un sourire de fleurir, se sentant absurdement touché, par l'hésitation flagrante du roux.

- Ren...

Le nom mourut sur ses lèvres, alors que Renji ouvrait la boîte son regard tomba sur les alliances, il resta silencieux. Un peu surprit, car lors d'un remariage ces bagues étaient un bijou très peu utilisé. Ce qui lui rappela brutalement la bague qu'il gardait sur lui jusqu'à ce jour, passé à une chaîne en or qui ne le quittait presque jamais. Dissimulée généralement sous son foulard, ou encore à la ceinture, il lui était arrivé de la porter autour du poignet sous son gant.

Actuellement, elle se trouvait... Fermement fixé dans son obi ! Mokona avait eut le réflexe de la loger là en le tirant de l'un des plis de son précédent kimono. (Erreur ? Maladresse ? Habitude ?) Donc c'était donc deux anneaux en or blanc, sobre sans une seule pierre et dans lesquels passait une trace d'or pur.

- Tu... n'aurais pas dû.

Le murmure franchit difficilement les lèvres du chef de clan. Byakuya ferma les yeux, cherchant le doute en lui, pouvait-il vraiment le faire ?

Le toucher lui fit rouvrir les yeux, un effleurement qui le fit frémir. Renji avait posé la boîte sur un coin de l'aquarium et avait doucement prit sa main, il le regarda faire.

Se sentant passer l'anneau avec une délicatesse presque douloureuse à son doigt, le noble se sentit étrangement vide, comme si rien en lui ne bougeait et en même temps quelque part en lui était entièrement rasséréné.

Byakuya ne songea pas à parler, laissant le silence régner comme s'il était le seul à pouvoir vraiment exprimer les émotions et la paix qui le remplissait en cet instant.

...

Puis il y eut un plouf, qui les fit sursauter tous les deux. Sans que le noble ne comprenne, il vit son cadet plonger le bras tout entier dans l'aquarium ! Ce qui une seconde passée laissa le brun quelque peu horrifié.

- MA BAGUE !

Renji se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et attrapa du bout des doigts le couvercle ouvert c'est à ce moment que les capitaines franchirent la porte.

- RENJI FAIT GAFFE ! Y'A DES ANGUILLES ELECTRIQUES !

Brailla le shinigami remplaçant, plus prompt à réagir, alors que le Abaraï repêchait son précieux présent.

- C'EST BON ! JE L'AI !

Le roux brandit l'alliance et Matsumoto bouscula tout ce qui était sur son passage pour l'admirer.

- Trop romantique ! Il l'a repêché !

On se garda de lui demander ce qui était si romantique dans ce geste.

- RENDEZ-MOI LES CHEVEUX DE NII-SAMA !

Hurla une voix au bord de l'hystérie. Agacé d'être poursuivi, Mayuri lui fit volte face et lui lança les mèches qu'il avait gardé dans sa manche. Byakuya pâlit, jugeant qu'il ferait mieux d'aller récupérer ces derniers. Il se dirigea vers le centre du groupe d'arrivants.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

L'heure du repas se rapprochait à grand pas, des musiciens se chargeaient de remplir la pièce d'une douce et agréable mélodie. Byakuya n'avait pas eu de difficultés à récupérer les morceaux de son obi qu'avait prélevés le scientifique.

Nemu fut introduite avec du retard auprès des autres convives. Mayuri qui l'avait envoyé en mission espérait ne pas la voir de si tôt. Mais après que ses échantillons ai été rendu à leur propriétaire il fut ravie de pouvoir épingler sa sous capitaine.

Renji était beaucoup plus détendu, échangeant quelques mots avec Kira et Ikkaku qui n'en revenaient toujours pas. C'est à ce moment que l'on vit Hinamori faire quelque pas sur la piste en compagnie du capitaine de la Septième division, elle avait eut l'audace de l'invité à danser. On sourit à cette initiative et Matsumoto piquée de ne pas avoir été la première instigatrice avait entraîné à sa suite son supérieur trop choqué pour protester !

Kyôraku tout sourire se tourna vers Nanao, pour constater qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas ferme vers la capitaine de la Deuxième division et l'invitait sous le nez de Yoruichi !

Le chat toisa la fukutaïcho de la Huitième et poussa un petit cri de stupeur en voyant Soi Fon accepter !

- Mais tu n'as jamais voulu danser avec moi !

S'écria l'ancienne capitaine au bord de l'apoplexie. Il y eut des rires. Rukia fut surprise de voir le quincy lui faire la même proposition. On fixa circonspect ce couple entrer en piste, Ichigo le toisa de loin en croisant les bras. La mâchoire du shinigami remplaçant tomba lorsqu'il vit Sado poser une main sur la taille d'Inoue et la faire doucement tourner sur elle même !

Un peu plus loin, Unohana prenait place avec Kyôraku.

Autant dire qu'il y avait de quoi choquer du monde ! Les rares seuls à ne pas être en piste était les membres de la Onzième qui buvaient ainsi qu'Ukitake et Yamamoto. Et au grand dam de tous, le nouveau couple restait fixé à sa place, plongé dans un mutisme troublant. La petite rosée plissa les yeux et se mit à engloutir les pâtisseries à sa portée.

Alors que la première danse s'apprêtait à se finir, on vit le Zaraki se lever brutalement, traverser la piste... Pour aller taper gentiment sur l'épaule de Kyôraku abasourdi, qui sans même comprendre lui laissa sa cavalière du jour. On s'arrêta pour voir Kenpachi prendre place, posé délicatement les mains à la taille de la capitaine dont le regard était plongé dans le sien.

Un autre sourire éclaira le visage d'Unohana.

- J'hallucine !

Marmonna Ichigo en se frottant les yeux, Yachiru se mit à sautiller en tapant des mains.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

Ils n'en étaient qu'au début de leur surprise, car la suite se révéla encore plus étonnante. La dernière partie de ce que Renji appelait communément "la folie des nobles" se joua lors du repas. En effet, la coutume voulait que, dans le but de montrer à tous la complémentarité du nouveau couple, celui-ci devait se plier à une dernière épreuve collective.

Consistant d'une part à attacher ensemble à l'aide d'un ruban les mains droite de Renji et la gauche de Byakuya qui avait les yeux bandés, laissant le lieutenant nourrir sa moitié...

Cela aurait put être fort charmant, mais se révélait être plus une épreuve de patience et de dextérité des plus ardues ! Surtout lorsque vous êtes droitier et que seule votre main gauche est disponible ! Ou encore qu'il vous faut faire absolument confiance à l'autre et lui permettre de vous nourrir aveuglément sans jamais douter...

La seule consolation qui atténuait ce dernier calvaire était que les convives devaient se plier, eux aussi, à ce manège… D'où la nécessité qu'il y ait un nombre pair d'invités !

Vous l'aurez deviné chacun se concentra sur les deux shinigami lorsque Mokona glissa un ruban de soie rouge entre eux et attacha fermement leur poignet de telle sorte qu'ils puissent se tenir la main, paume contre paume. Abaraï, à la gauche du brun, vit sa main droite ligotée pour une période indéterminée. Il y eut un autre silence plus profond lorsque l'intendante couvrit les yeux du chef de clan, le privant momentanément de ce sens. Puis la cloche sonna et l'on permit aux convives de prendre connaissance de leurs places respectives et de découvrir leur "partenaire" de table !

C'est à dire celui avec lequel il allait être attaché ! A croire que le noble avait pris un malin plaisir à cette tâche au combien périlleuse ! A vrai dire, Mokona lui avait présenté une suite de chiffre qu'il avait en toute innocence de cause allié sans savoir précisément qui se cachait derrière.

Yamamoto s'installa en premier et quel ne fut le désarroi qui tomba sur l'assistance lorsque l'on vit le quincy prendre place juste à coté ! Tout sourire Mokona attacha leur poignet, puis elle banda avec une joie presque féroce la vue du Soutaicho !

Ishida était livide !

Yoruichi suivit ne sachant pas si elle devait être rassurée, puis Rukia la rejoignit sur son petit îlot de coussin. Après les avoir liées, on banda les yeux du chat qui soupira tout de même de déception.

Par ordre de division, Soi Fon fut dirigé à sa place, inquiète... Et Mokona guida affablement le capitaine de la Treizième vers la place juste à coté. Un tic agita la joue de Kyôraku en voyant son ami murmurer des paroles de réconfort à une Soi Fon un peu tendu.

Kira fut convié à son tour, chacun attendait anxieux que sonne le glas. Inoue sursauta lorsque l'intendante s'inclina devant elle. Elle fit un petit salut à ses amis, ceux-ci plaignirent le malheureux : elle ne manquerait pas de faire des mélanges culinaires douteux dont elle seule avait le secret ! Kira le comprit très vite et verdit !

Unohana s'installa gracieusement, mais quelque chose d'étrange flotta dans l'atmosphère, lorsqu'Ikkaku dut s'asseoir à coté d'elle. La capitaine le gratifia d'un de ses superbes sourires maternels qui lui firent comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de tenir correctement ses baguettes.

Vint ensuite le tour de Momo, c'est avec sa réserve naturelle qu'elle prit place, elle fut soulagée de voir conduire auprès d'elle la fukutaïcho de la Douzième. Nemu prit place en jetant discrètement un regard inquiet en direction de son supérieur. Cela voulait dire que ce ne serait pas elle qui le ferait manger... La question était de taille: Qui allait servir de partenaire à ce psychopathe?

Le noble déjà ficelé, on passa directement au capitaine de la Septième. Le renard se tint très droit, mais on étouffa des rires lorsque le capitaine de la Dixième dut s'asseoir à coté de lui. Pour des raisons technique (bah, le renard faisait quand même dans les trois mètres !), on inversa les rôles et ce fut le petit capitaine qui eut les yeux bandés. On commençait sérieusement à se marrer sous cape.

Le capitaine à fleur jeta un regard à sa fukutaïcho en rejetant sa cape... Il n'eut pas le temps de protester lorsqu'il se retrouva ficelé au métis Sado s'excusa platement.

Shuuhei se dirigea d'un pas raide à sa place, il tiqua tout de même lorsque le paon du Gotei se laissa un peu trop complaisamment attaché à lui.

Toshiro étant déjà installé, sa fukutaïcho prit vaillamment place elle aussi, puis soupira de gratitude en voyant Nanao s'asseoir près d'elle.

Il ne restait pas beaucoup de monde, Kenpachi faisant preuve d'une retenue ahurissante s'assit à son tour... Il y eut un flottement, on jeta des coups d'œil.

- AH NON !

Kurosaki fut surpris de la force de l'intendante lorsqu'elle lui tordit le poignet. Zaraki avait un sourire psychotique aux lèvres, mais chassa tout de même l'intendante lorsqu'elle tenta de lui bander les yeux.

- Pas besoin ! C'est gentil mais je garderais l'autre fermé...

Lorsque Mayuri, qui avait suivit d'un œil morne le manège, eut lui aussi atteint sa place, tous les convives qui étaient installés reculèrent ! Ishida fit un grand sourire au Kurosaki, qui jetait des regards fous vers la sortie ! Il y eut un autre instant de flottement et de stupéfaction lorsque Mokona s'inclina très affablement auprès de la fukutaïcho de la Onzième. Personne ne comprit sur le coup, ou dû moins ne voulut comprendre que Yachiru était bel et bien la partenaire désignée. Celle-ci jeta un coup d'œil à son «Ken-chan» comme pour lui demander la permission. Après une vague hésitation, il grommela qu'elle n'avait qu'à faire comme elle le sentait. C'est donc en souriant qu'elle alla s'installer. Mayuri -dont le sourire de malade semblait en vacance- ne sembla comprendre ce qui se passait qu'une fois que Mokona leurs ait attaché leur poignet. Il cligna des yeux, visiblement énervé, avant de siffler qu'il était hors de question qu'on lui bande les yeux. Allégeant qu'il était venu pour observer et que dans le cas contraire, il s'en irait sur le champs. Mokona ne se démonta pas, mais s'arrangea pour resserrer le ruban. Ichigo rit à gorge déployée en se tapant le ventre !

Chacun dut composer avec son partenaire de table. On fit servir l'entrée dans un silence à demi embarrassé, tous préoccupés par comment manger proprement ou comment ne pas éborgner l'autre. Ou encore comment éviter de s'attirer les foudres du partenaire et le dernier pourcentage se creusait les méninges sur comment survivre tout court ! Notamment Kira, Ichigo et... Mayuri! Pour résumer ce moment mémorable, il nous faut faire le plan de course de chacun les premiers à abandonner furent :

Yumichika et Shuuhei ! Le beau ténébreux de la Neuvième n'arrivait pas à garder son sans froid, désarçonné de sentir la main de sa moitié temporaire lui caresser avec une insistance horripilante les phalanges et le mener au bord d'une syncope sérieuse. Il avait retenu difficilement un feulement de terreur lorsque Yumichika lui avait miaulé sensuellement à l'oreille d'ouvrir la bouche pour une douceur...

Le paon rigola comme un malade en le voyant devenir livide ! Shuuhei défit lui même le ruban et menaça de l'étrangler avec ! Ils avaient tenu l'entrée.

L'épreuve fut terrible, Ichigo eut peur d'être mordu en remplissant religieusement la bouche du capitaine. A la surprise de tous, la majorité des convives réussit à passer la gêne primaire. Du coin de l'œil, Kyôraku, Yoruichi et Ukitake tentaient de suivre les avancés du couple.

Renji essayait d'être le plus précis possible... Et de toute façon il n'arrivait même pas à faire attention aux différents shinigami de la pièce et comme la moitié d'entre eux, il devait se concentrer, suivre et répondre aux attentes de l'autre tout en se réservant le doit de se nourrir lui aussi.

Byakuya sentait le sang lui brûler douloureusement la nuque, le contact de leurs paumes le déconcertait et il tentait de se faire à l'idée qu'il était privé temporairement de la vue. Il fit un bref hochement de tête lorsque le roux l'informa que l'entrée venait d'être servie. Renji savait avec une certitude effrayante que même si tout ceci n'était qu'une vague coutume, que le brun s'efforcerait d'aller au bout du dîner.

- Taï...

Le mot qui glissa sur ses lèvres mourut sans que l'autre ne perçoive sa réserve.

- Byakuya ?

Intime. Le souffle portant l'appellation de son prénom brûla le cœur de son aîné. Il tenta de demeurer impassible - ne lui avait-il pas fait l'injonction de l'appeler par son prénom ? Cette pratique était juste une façon de leur permettre de flirter ouvertement... Et Byakuya en avait une conscience très aigüe, un peu trop même. Il ne réussit pas à réfréner son sursaut et sa main serra convulsivement celle de Renji. Avant la fin de la soirée le chef de clan se dit qu'il allait faire une syncope.

Plus loin, Kira avala de travers ce qu'Inoue avait jugé bon de lui faire goûter.

L'une des autres difficultés était, qu'étant ainsi lié, le malheureux chargé du service ne pouvait tenir qu'une paire de baguette, ce qui sous-entendait que les couples devaient partager les même couverts à moins d'une persévérance acharnée à changer ceux-ci - inutile de faire savoir qu'à ce jeu, le quincy fut le plus doué. Un silence d'outre-tombe régnait entre ces deux maîtres du stoïcisme.

Il est certain que l'on garda dans les annales du manoir les différents incidents : comme le fait que le bonze renversa une part brûlante sur les jambes de la pauvre capitaine dont le sourire avait vacillé. Celles qui eurent le meilleur score furent sans doute le couple Yoruichi/Rukia, d'Hinamori/Nemu, ainsi que Nanao et de Matsumoto. Après tout, issues de l'association des femmes shinigami, elles avaient l'habitude de se côtoyer dans des conditions de proximité encore plus importantes.

Komamura eut un peu de mal à être au même timing que le petit capitaine... Ils avaient dû rendre les armes lorsque le riz commença à pleuvoir dans les mèches de Toshiro.

Kyôraku étant ambidextre, cela ne lui aurait sans doute pas posé de problème d'assurer le service : mais voilà c'était à Sado que cette tâche revenait et il fit amende honorable... en renversant de la sauce brûlante sur le splendide kimono fleuri... Et en majorité sur son entre jambe ! Ce qui fit éclater d'un rire assez méchant le capitaine de la Treizième. Qui eut cru qu'Ukitake fut aussi sadique !

D'autre part Soi Fon fut un peu déconcertée de voir le courant passer aussi bien entre eux. Le plus mémorable fut sans doute Mayuri!

Il tenta de ne pas desserrer les dents, mais c'était sans compter sur la petite sous-capitaine.

-Ah! (fit la rosée) On fait un grand AH!

Les premières minutes passé, le capitaine au cheveux bleu reporta son attention sur elle. Ses prunelles d'or fixèrent dans un premier temps le ruban, leur poignet, puis la fillette. Yachiru lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule, elle secouait sous son nez une tranche de poisson.

-Aller! Tête d'autruche! J'ai dit AAAAAAHH!

Mayuri devint progressivement livide, puis voyant que le shinigami refusait obtempérer elle lui attrapa la joue en glissant un doigt au coin de la lèvre, et se mit à tirer! Le malheureux capitaine de la Douzième recula en tentant de se libérer

-AAH! Pas IH!

Yachiru était un peu agacé, mais voyant que son partenaire refusait vraiment, elle passa à une autre tactique. Elle lui pinça le nez en lâchant ses baguettes

-AAAHHH! Reprit-elle avec patience.

Il fallut une vingtaine de minutes à la majorité des capitaines pour déclarer forfait, obligés de se rendre à l'évidence que les deux époux avaient droit à leur respect collectif. Plongés dans un mutisme - entrecoupé parfois par le roux informant son aîné sur la tenue du dîner - ils ne semblaient pas souffrir le moins du monde de toutes les indispositions qu'ils avaient dû affronter.

A la fin du dîner et à l'approche du dessert, Kira avait rejoint les sanitaires les plus proches. Alors que notre pauvre fukutaïcho de la Troisième disparaissait un petit cri aigüe perça par dessus les voix:

- AAAAH! AH!

Mayuri tentait vainement d'écarter la rosée de lui, elle était quasiment pendu à ses cheveux malgré le fait qu'ils soit attachés. La douleur lui vrilla les tympans lorsqu'elle tira en arrière son auguste nez. Il cligna des yeux, puis tira de toutes ses forces pour la déloger – c'était sans compter son expérience de sangsues accroché de Yachiru- Kenpachi éclata de rire.

- OUI! Comme ça!

Elle attrapa la première chose venu, c'est à dire la sauce épicé et la laissa tomber au fond de la gorge du shinigami. Qui pour le coup faillit s'étrangler! Si sa première priorité avait été de se défaire de la rosée, deux secondes plus tard, il se tenait la gorge les larmes aux yeux. Haletant de souffrance!

- AH! AH! AH! AAAH!

- T'en veux encore?

Yachiru heureuse de cette coopération, prit tout ce qu'elle put pour remplir la bouche ouverte. Mayuri paniqua, il secouait la tête avec une expression de terreur pur, la main plaqué sur la bouche. Enfin, il arracha le ruban et trébucha en tentant de battre en retraite très loin de son cauchemar. Yachiru fut un peu déçut

Ikkaku vidait ses poches en livrant leur contenu au paon, tout en protestant que la réaction de Shuuhei ne comptait pas et qu'il devait tout de même être gay...

Kenpachi agacé avait finit par chasser la main du shinigami remplaçant, manquant lui arracher un bras dans un geste brusque.

Byakuya fronça un peu les sourcils, s'inquiétant des sons qui lui parvenaient. Il fallut un certain temps à Abaraï pour lui expliquer sans rire ce qui se passait.

- Nanao vient de jeter une serviette dans l'assiette de Kyôraku-taïcho... Et Yachiru vient de se jeter sur Komamura-taïcho... Je crois... Qu'elle lui tire...

Bruits et grognements que perçut très clairement le Kuchiki.

- La moustache.

Renji sembla atterré. Durant un instant le roux se demanda s'il ne rêvait pas : tout ceci ne pouvait pas être... SA cérémonie de mariage ! Une vague réception où les différents capitaines du Gotei 13, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de ses amis se crêperaient discrètement le chignon. Le moine eut l'envie brutale de leur jeter tout ce qu'il pourrait bien trouver de contondant !

- Qui a-t-il ? Demanda un peu inquiet son amant.

- Il y a que c'est un massacre.

Renji parla froidement, il posa nerveusement les baguettes.

- Un véritable gâchis.

Abaraï devait sans doute s'estimer heureux que le noble ne puisse pas voir. Renji sentit un début de colère froide lui serrer la gorge, il ferma brièvement les yeux... Se rendant compte qu'il était en colère parce que tout lui semblait déplacé, dérisoire, absurde.

Le noble valait beaucoup plus. Alors voilà à quoi se résumait l'Himitsusuki.

- Il vaut mieux arrêter cette mascarade.

Le timbre de la voix de son cadet ébranla le capitaine.

- Renji, que se passe t-il ?

Doucement Byakuya défit son bandeau, il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant Yoruichi épancher sur la pauvre Rukia sa peine de voir Soi Fon l'ignorer. Ou encore Kenpachi sur le point d'en venir aux mains avec le grand renard parce qu'il tentait de se défendre de la rosée. C'est ce moment que choisit Ishida pour craquer : il se leva, arracha le ruban le retenant, avant de pointer du doigt le Soutaicho :

- C'est horriblement déplacé et dépassé comme couleur, le rose ! Et puis c'est moche !

- Parce que venir en deuil à un mariage est un acte valorisant et de bon goût peut-être.

- Ce sont les couleurs des Quincy !

S'enorgueillit Uryu.

- Impertinent. Trancha froidement la voix de Yamamoto.

- Vieux croulant ! Lâcha excédé Ishida.

- CHOCOLAT ! La voix de Yachiru perça par dessus l'altercation.

- Hey ! Ishida ! C'est quoi ton problème ? !

S'enquit avec tact Kurosaki en se levant.

- Intéressant, très intéressant...

Mayuri de retour, sortit son calepin et se mit à noter.

Une aura des plus glaciales tomba, les convives se rendirent enfin compte que le noble avait enlevé son bandeau. La cloche retentit avec force dans le nouveau silence...

On venait de faire entendre la fin de la cérémonie, signalant de ce fait que le chef de clan avait ôté le voile recouvrant sa vision.

Yamamoto ne se démonta pas pour autant, il se leva et se mit à applaudir. Un flottement dura quelques secondes puis les applaudissements furent repris par tous. On ouvrit les portes sur le jardin tandis que dehors on avait commencé à allumer des lanternes et qu'un groupe de danseuses qui attendait s'inclina. Cela eut au moins le mérite de désamorcer la tension. Renji ne put s'empêcher de marmonner gêné :

- Je suis vraiment désolé.

- On joue à "chatouille-le-à-mort" ! Clama la voix de Yachiru.

On se regarda et elle pointa du doigt :

- Le chauve ! Faut attraper le chauve !

Ikkaku tressaillit.

- Pourquoi moi ? ! Et j'suis pas chauve en plus !

- Allez ! Allez ! Inoue-chan ! Sado-chan ! Ichigo-chan ! "Chatouille-le-à-mort" !

Yachiru fut la plus rapide et se jeta sur lui alors qu'Ikkaku reculait.

- Je croyais que c'était une pratique humaine ?

Demanda Rukia à voix haute.

- Je suppose qu'une fois le mariage fini, cette pratique s'applique à tout le monde.

Énonça sceptique Ukitake, il fronça les sourcils en voyant Sado faire une clé de bras au bonze.

- Allons-nous-en !

Siffla agacé Byakuya.

- Comment ?

Renji était interloqué. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'éclipser ainsi !

- La cérémonie est finie... Et je ne souhaite pas assister aux dérives de Kurosaki.

On se tut lorsque le brun se leva enfin, entraînant Renji dans son sillage - puisqu'ils avaient encore les mains entrelacées ! - on salua une dernière fois le couple par des applaudissements. Yoruichi éclata de rire lorsque les deux amants disparurent en un shunpô.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

Renji grimaça en chutant, encore surpris de cette sortie fort cavalière. Il tenta de se redresser en prenant appui entre les bras de son aîné, la panique ancrée dans ses entrailles. Se demandant comment Mokona allait réagir, Renji regarda autour de lui, surpris du peu d'éclairage...

Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre que le noble le serrait contre son torse et qu'il ne cherchait pas à l'empêcher de tomber. Renji sentait le bras qui le tenait peser sur son épaule, alors que le brun gardait son visage pressé contre ses cheveux. Leurs mains entrelacées se serraient...

Le roux se laissa aller à cette proximité qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis son séjour à l'hôpital. Byakuya tressaillit avec lui lorsque porta un éclat de voix derrière la cloison. Il avait fait un shunpô dans la cour, les voix qu'ils avaient perçues étaient celles de domestiques s'activant… D'où le peu de lumière.

Le chef de clan garda obstinément ses paupières closes, il était las. Renji pouvait-il ressentir sa fatigue ?

- Mokona doit être folle de colère.

Murmura indécis le roux avant de reprendre :

- Si elle nous trouve...

- Je ne veux pas. Coupa le Kuchiki.

Byakuya tenta de respirer doucement pour calmer sa voix.

- Je ne veux pas me plier au protocole...

Cette petite révolte n'avait pas de sens, mais il ne se sentait pas la force de devoir se présenter devant le reste de la noblesse ce soir. Renji n'arrivait pas à identifier l'émotion qu'il percevait, le noble était de toute évidence autant sur les nerfs que lui et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : garder Renji pour lui.

- Ne me demande pas de me soucier d'elle... Pas ce soir...

Ne pouvait-il pas être égoïste ? Juste un peu. Ne pouvait-il pas dire qu'il ne voulait pas déambuler durant les prochaines heures avec Renji parmi une centaine de nobles qui ne manquerait pas les juger ?

- Ne me demande pas de me soucier d'eux...

Le roux fronça les sourcils, puis lentement il porta sa main libre sur la nuque de son époux.

- Je pourrais... Je pourrais vous dire de tous les ignorer. Le protocole, Mokona... Les nobles.

Renji chercha à poser son front contre celui du brun. Dans cette demi-obscurité, il n'arrivait pas à discerner totalement les traits de Byakuya, mais il pouvait sentir peser sur ses épaules le désarroi qui émanait de lui.

- Je pourrais mais... Tout ceci n'aurait pas de sens dans ce cas-là. Tous nos efforts auront été vains.

Byakuya aurait préféré la colère au sentiment de frustration intense qui lui serra la poitrine.

- Et nous le savons tous les deux...

Le noble sentit la tension monter en lui alors qu'il continuait de lutter, il ne put s'empêcher d'en vouloir à son cadet. Renji tressaillit en sentant l'autre s'arracher à sa prise, s'écarter autant que possible... Le roux fut douloureusement déconcerté lorsque son époux détacha leur poignet - les libérant soit ! - mais s'éloignant aussi de lui.

- Tu as parfaitement raison.

Renji se raidit à son tour, Byakuya avait parlé de sa voix froide et détachée, mais il pouvait ressentir comme un relent de colère terrible. Le chef de clan ne lui accorda pas un mot de plus, lui tournant dos et ce fut dans ce nouveau silence que Renji lui emboîta le pas.

L'intendante s'obligea à sortir la nouvelle tenue qu'elle était censée passer au chef du clan pour la suite. L'Himitsusuki s'était bien déroulé en petit comité, mais il fallait malgré tout que les mariés fassent leur apparition en public. Donc les festivités se déroulaient en deux temps : alors qu'ils échangeaient leurs vœux, l'Aile Centrale du manoir résonnait d'une des plus importantes réceptions que le Seireitei ait connue et à laquelle les jeunes mariés allaient passer le reste de la soirée.

Elle étouffa le soulagement qui la traversa en voyant enfin coulisser la porte. Mokona se garda de faire un commentaire au sujet de leur disparition.

- Mokona, enlève-moi ces épingles... Je crois que l'une d'entre elles s'est logée pour de bon au sein de ma personne.

Siffla Byakuya acide en passant droit devant elle pour joindre le paravent. Le brun laissa Renji à sa réflexion, celui-ci se pinça l'arrête du nez... Il n'avait pas envie de s'inquiéter plus. Il ne voulait pas gâcher la soirée et en même temps, il s'était senti obligé de rappeler Byakuya la réalité. Renji avait sans doute bien agi, mais il se dit que son aîné lui en voulait sérieusement. Cela devait être exceptionnel qu'il énonce le souhait aussi clair de contrevenir au protocole. Mais Renji ne pouvait pas l'assister, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. C'était déroutant. Alors que quelques heures plus tôt ils se tenaient paume contre paume, Renji pouvait sentir la distance que son époux venait de loger entre eux.

Lorsque Mokona vint le parer à son tour, elle tenta de rassurer le pauvre lieutenant. Cette soirée ne changerait pas beaucoup de ce qu'il avait déjà vu ou fait.

Renji resta silencieux mais elle lui arracha tout de même un sourire lorsqu'elle le serra contre elle.

Byakuya dut se retenir de porter la main à ses tempes et de fermer les yeux. Il tenta de ne pas ciller en voyant se glisser parmi les convives la Nanaya. Elle portait une tenue des plus provocantes, attisant la convoitise et les jalousies. Son rire clair résonnait par dessus les voix qui s'arrêtaient, comme pour laisser à tous le plaisir de se gorger de ce son délicat. Ce fut la première chose qu'il vit, cette gorge dénudée chatouillée par quelques mèches de sa chevelure de miel. Alors que ses formes féminines gonflaient avec arrogance son yukata au couleur du clan Kuchiki. Le chef de clan sentit un frisson désagréable descendre le long de ses bras et détacha son regard d'elle. Il y eut un tumulte de voix durant leur apparition, il enfla alors qu'ils rejoignaient la place qu'ils devaient occuper et qui se calma à peine lorsqu'ils s'installèrent.

Kaori allait venir leur parler, Byakuya le savait et il tenta de se parer d'une quantité de patience énorme. Aurait-elle l'audace de venir lui faire du charme alors qu'il venait d'échanger ses vœux ? La question ne se posait pas, c'était une évidence ! La preuve la plus flagrante était sa tenue. N'était-ce pas une façon de lui crier, vois ce que tu aurais pu avoir mais que tu ne posséderas désormais jamais !

Elle était belle - il fallait être honnête - mais il se dégageait d'elle quelque chose de froid et de faux. Une beauté que rien ne pouvait atteindre pas même la compassion, si peut-être la malveillance. Elle avait des lèvres capables de vous murmurez l'amour, autant que de vous susurrez la haine. Byakuya reporta son attention sur Renji lorsqu'il lui tendit une coupelle de saké... Leurs mains s'effleurèrent, aussitôt le brun préféra oublier le tumulte de la réception et posa son regard sur lui. Byakuya ne voulait pas penser, juste oublier le malaise qu'il ressentait. Le saké lui réchauffa le ventre, à moins que ce ne soit un autre effet de la présence de son nouvel époux à ses côtés. Lui en voudrait-on de rechercher le contact qu'il s'était évertué à briser entre eux ? Le chef du clan eut envie de lui parler, tout simplement. Et cela l'énerva un peu, lui qui voulait être furieux contre Renji. Malgré tous ses efforts, Byakuya dut se rendre compte qu'il fixait un peu trop intensément Renji, pour ne pas avoir remarqué que la Nanaya venait de les rejoindre. Le roux adressa un sourire un peu crispé qui lui fit reporter son regard sur elle. De près elle était bien plus belle... Même trop.

Le chef de clan eut un moment d'absence : il continuait de la fixer puis se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas comprit un seul mot de ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire. Byakuya se demanda si le saké lui était monté à la tête - en même temps Renji l'avait resservit un certain nombre de fois. Le brun sentit une pointe de satisfaction sadique le piqué en voyant le masque de la femme vaciller face à son manque de réaction. Il s'évertua à demeurer totalement neutre... Presque méprisant. Puis malgré ses efforts, le coin de ses lèvres s'incurva en un début de sourire narquois des plus insultants. Byakuya aurait préféré que Renji lui resserve une autre coupelle, mais il reposa sa coupe.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois... Il se fait assez tard.

Le silence se fit, alors que la voix du chef de clan s'élevait pour la première fois et cela pour prendre aussitôt congé !

Byakuya n'accorda pas la moindre attention au mouvement que causa cette annonce, et encore moins à la Nanaya. Il en avait pour son compte ce soir las de ce jeu d'hypocrisie, il ne chercha même pas à minimiser cette sortie. Ses nerfs avaient dépassé leur quota de tension et de soirée annuelle.

- Renji.

Juste un mot pour lui faire comprendre que c'était la fin. On s'écarta de nouveau pour les laisser passer. Plus rien n'aurait pu retenir Byakuya ce soir...

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

Les voix de la rumeur furent étouffées par la porte refermée derrière eux. Renji posa un regard inquiet sur le brun en le voyant soupirer aussi visiblement. Le noble laissa retomber ses épaules tendues. Byakuya se sentait un peu mal, incertain de trouver la cause de sa souffrance. Il y avait de la fatigue soit, mais aussi autre chose de pesant : c'était sans doute le goût de la remontrance que lui avait fait Renji en lui rappelant sa place.

Ce dernier ne comprit pas ce qu'ils attendaient, jusqu'à ce que Mokona n'arrive et s'incline :

- La chambre est prête.

Renji tressaillit, le brun ferma brièvement les yeux et acquiesça.

- Abaraï-sama. Veuillez me suivre.

Le roux la fixa, puis ne sachant pas comment protester - et encore moins quoi dire - il se plia à la demande. Le noble le regarda s'éloigner.

Cette nuit était la leur, elle était la première ouvrant la porte à toutes celles qui suivraient l'éternité de leur union. A cette pensée les entrailles du chef de clan se serrèrent...

Un silence impressionnant régnait dans la chambre des nouveaux époux : il était difficile de croire qu'une cérémonie, assez importante pour contenir la majorité du clan Kuchiki et tous les représentants de la noblesse, se déroulait au sein du manoir. La pièce n'était pas beaucoup éclairée, juste quelques chandelles donnaient un peu de luminosité. Les rideaux du lit bruissèrent faiblement, les draps de soie glissèrent sous la main de Renji dont le cœur battait follement.

Il avait peur... Oui, il se sentait sur le point d'être submergé par la terreur. Mokona lui avait fait prendre un autre bain et l'avait revêtu d'un kimono de soie rouge, prenant grand soin de défaire les tresses mêlées d'or. Le moine tressaillit comme si un éclair de conscience venait de zébrer le ciel opaque de sa situation : ils allaient partager le même lit...

Leurs corps feraient sans doute beaucoup plus que simplement se côtoyer dans cette couche. Ce fut un craquement du parquet qui lui fit prendre conscience de la présence du brun. Renji était encore debout, incapable de se plier à l'idée qu'il aurait peut-être été plus simple de directement s'allonger entre ces draps. Mais Abaraï n'avait pas put se résigner à ça, il avait besoin de lui faire face...

Byakuya posa un regard sur les draps, incapable de sourire à l'idée que finalement Senbonzakura avait vue juste. Puis son attention se reporta à Renji.

Il eut brutalement chaud, cette sensation le surprit tout autant qu'elle lui fut pesante. Renji était debout de l'autre coté du lit et le regardait aussi.

Les bougies ne vacillèrent pas marquant d'autant plus l'immobilité pesante entre eux, comme un carcan sur les épaules du chef de clan. Une voix siffla vaguement dans l'esprit du brun.

«_Serre-moi..._»

Byakuya avait l'impression que le geste lui prenait toute sa force il avança un peu, sa main allant se poser sur le montant du lit alors que les deux hommes continuaient de se scruter. Renji était nerveux, il sentit son estomac faire un tour alors qu'il détaillait la tenue de son amant.

Byakuya Kuchiki était... Sensuel. Un mot qu'il n'imaginait pas un jour coller à l'image d'un homme. Renji était face à l'objet de la plus pure de la tentation, cette peau pâle qui l'hypnotisait. Nouveau bruit de tissus froissés dans un silence, à peine troublé par le souffle des deux occupants. Lentement, Byakuya défit le nœud retenant le rideau, et le laissa tomber dans un bruit de soie alors que le lit s'affaissait un peu sous son poids. Byakuya avait fait le premier mouvement, il avait posé un genou sur le lit comme dans l'idée de monter. Renji n'arriva pas à détacher son regard des prunelles de son amant qui le fixait tant... C'était le même regard que lorsque le brun l'avait acculé dans la buanderie. Renji ne savait pas s'il devait parler, s'il pouvait le faire : comme si les mots risquaient à tout moment de déchirer la tension. Puis tout sembla rester en suspend entre eux, même le mouvement de son aîné. Le chef de clan sentit le frisson de l'inquiétude le traverser, alors que la chaleur qui lui brulait la gorge l'empêchait un peu plus de respirer. Byakuya ferma doucement les yeux comme pour s'apaiser, cherchant derrière ses paupières à calmer le trouble qui commençait à le faire défaillir. Il avait déjà connut un désir des plus renversants, mais à cet instant il se sentait plus sur le point de se briser sous le poids de la tension.

La main du chef de clan s'éleva avec un mouvement simple vers son cadet, sa paume tendue en une invitation.

- Viens.

La voix de Byakuya était rauque, presque étranglée. Elle brisa le silence. Renji fronça un sourcil, brutalement incertain. Était-ce vraiment ce que désirait son aîné ?

Cédant à la demande, Abaraï avança à son tour, l'espace entre eux diminua en quelques secondes alors que la main de Byakuya attrapait et serrait fermement le pan du kimono rubis. Leurs respirations martelaient le silence revenu. Avec douceur Renji relava la main pour le toucher enfin. Si le brun avait fait le premier pas, il restait pourtant figé, un genou sur les draps, une main serrant ceux-ci et l'autre étreignant la prise qu'il s'était faite sur son cadet. Byakuya garda obstinément les paupières closes alors que du bout des doigts Renji lui effleurait la mâchoire. Caresse furtive qui remonta le long de sa joue, osant à peine écarté les mèches corbeau. Son aîné tressaillit et ouvrit les yeux pour trouver Renji face à lui. La main se crispa sur sa prise lorsque son cadet se pencha vers lui, effaçant la distance entre leurs lèvres, comme pour cueillir délicatement un baiser.

Puis Renji put ressentir pleinement une vague de désir qui lui hérissa le corps. Sans réfléchir, il alla saisir d'une main la taille du brun, geste égoïste qui le fit serrer contre lui le chef de clan alors qu'il pressait un peu plus leurs lèvres.

La plainte qui émana de Byakuya fut étranglée dans sa gorge, un son presque aigüe et rauque pour exprimer l'étourdissement qui le prenait. S'il avait été debout, ses jambes l'auraient lâché ! Trop, c'était trop de désir ! L'adrénaline accéléra son rythme cardiaque au point qu'il en eut mal au cœur. L'autre main de Renji glissa dans les cheveux de son époux, inclinant doucement sa tête pour lui permettre d'approfondir l'échange. Lorsque le roux imposa le baiser, Byakuya sentit comme un soubresaut dans sa poitrine, le souffle lui manqua, la tension ressurgit du plus profond de son ventre et il se crispa. Le chef de clan rompit l'échange, portant par réflexe le dos de la main à ses lèvres alors qu'il haletait. Ses yeux papillonnèrent avec force, il avait le tournis. Son propre corps le trahissant venait de s'affaisser dans les draps accompagné dans le mouvement par un Renji le surplombant.

Byakuya appuya sa tête dans les oreillers et se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang en serrant la mâchoire, la main toujours plaquée sur ses lèvres.

La main de Renji effleura de nouveau sa joue, mais cette fois-ci elle continua de glisser plus bas, vers la nuque chassant des mèches pour la libérer. Une plainte sourde émergea du roux qui gardait les yeux fermés comme pour mieux respirer le parfum de son amant. Un frisson remonta dans le ventre de Byakuya qui détourna la tête en fermant pour de bon les yeux, brutalement immobile alors que son cadet allait mordre son cou. Un soupir de désir monta de nouveau des lèvres de Renji lorsqu'il les posa sur la peau palpitante. Il fit tomber une pluie de baisers avant de se décider à goûter la chaire tendre offerte. Sa langue glissa doucement, hésitante, pressant sur la peau comme s'il cherchait la saveur de son amant. Renji posa une main sur son torse : il pouvait percevoir le battement affolé du cœur dans la cage thoracique sous lui.

Puis tout d'un coup la pression sur le corps de Byakuya diminua, il lui fallut de longues minutes pour le comprendre. Renji restait au dessus de lui, le visage enfouit dans son cou, se soutenant de ses bras.

- Je suis désolé.

Un murmure qui le cloua un peu plus sur place. Renji posa le front sur son épaule. Le roux avait ressenti les battements fous sur sa langue. Il pouvait les ressentir contre sa paume posé sur le torse. L'abandon apparent du noble n'était pas du désir, mais juste de la résignation. Le front appuyé contre celui du noble, Renji lisait dans son aura comme dans un livre. De la peur, une peur profonde qui enveloppait ce corps étendu, de la peur mêlée à de la résignation. Un goût amer qui restait sur la langue du roux.

- Je ne voulais pas.

Byakuya ouvrit doucement les yeux en écoutant les mots lui glisser sur la peau, il fallut un certain temps au brun pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Je suis un idiot.

Renji ne voulait pas le froisser et encore moins le forcer à quoique ce soit. Byakuya se mordit la lèvre comprenant enfin que le roux avait ressenti sa réticence. La main de Renji lui caressa doucement les cheveux, Byakuya plissa un peu les yeux à ce geste de tendresse.

- Je ne veux rien... A part dormir. Fit doucement Renji.

Le roux s'écarta en s'allongeant sur le coté, sa main allant cependant se poser sur la taille du chef de clan, comme pour le maintenir auprès de lui. Très doucement, la tension qui habitait le corps du brun reflua. Byakuya se laissa glisser plus près de lui, comme pour absorber la chaleur qui émanait de Renji. La main du roux bougea un peu, pour le blottir contre son torse. Renji plongea son visage dans ses cheveux, songeant trop tard à tirer la couverture. Il grimaça en la cherchant à tâtons.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Finit par demander le brun, se tendant un peu de nouveau.

- Le drap...

Marmonna son cadet en s'insultant mentalement. Le brun se redressa pour lui faciliter la tâche et quelques instants plus tard, Renji le serrait d'office contre lui. Un mince sourire inconscient glissa sur les lèvres de Byakuya alors qu'il appuyait sa tête contre le corps de son lieutenant.

Il y eut un nouveau silence dans la pièce, il fut entrecoupé pour la dernière fois par un murmure à peine audible :

- Merci.

….

Byakuya ne fut pas sûr que Renji ait entendu, puisque seul un ronflement sonore lui répondit. A sa décharge, Renji n'avait pas fermé l'œil la veille à cause du stress…

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

**AND THAT'S ALL?**

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

**M. LAPIN**: Héhéhé ! Hahahaha ! MOUHAHAHAHAHA ! Niark ! Alors on reste sur sa faim bande de petit(e)s pervers(e)s ? Voilà un lapin qui savait mais qui n'a rien dit : on ne spoile pas la fic de son auteur ! Non mais ! Bon, là Béli vient de vous faire baver un peu, hein ? Humm, alors imaginez ce que ça va être quand elle va se lâcher !

Donc après un repas trèèèès spécial, on a le droit à un moment de tendresse tout mimi…

Par contre, c'est vrai que comme souvenir de mariage, la noce est pas terrible : en même temps, vu l'équipe de bras cassés qui siège au Goteï, ça ne pouvait que finir comme ça ! Et puis la team Ichigo ne pouvait qu'en rajouter une couche !

Donc, pour une suite qui sent le trèèèèès acidulé goût du citron, il vous suffit d'encourager ma chère épouse Béli à grand renfort de reviews pleine d'amour et de dévotion – à votre avis, comment j'ai fait pour la mettre dans mon lit, hein ? ^^ !

**Béli**: Mon lapin, je te prie de ne pas étaler notre vie privée dans tes mots de fins de mes chapitres. Merci.

**Réponse aux reviews**: Ne craint rien **Lisoulou**! Il ne me viendrais jamais à l'esprit pareille barbarie. Ce n'était qu'une boutade cette histoire de chantage! Je ne doute pas que tu suives mes parution. Mais voilà quarante chapitres ça usent! Histoire de stimuler un peu les fans et de m'assurer que je tiens encore la mesure... Je sais c'est pas gentil, je me repent...

Je remercie ici, **mimi111** qui c'est accroché malgré tout à cette fic! Au chapitre 25, tu as encore du chemin mon poussin! Ne craint rien **Kagami Asura**, M. Lapin se tiendra tranquille!

Je remercie mes fidèles lectrices: **Jyuune-chan**, **lalala1995**, **psychopathe** et toutes les autres!

Sinon? Alors? Je vois d'ici les sourires des lecteurs! Niark, niark, niark! Je sais, je sais, je suis sadique. Mais promis le lemon ne va pas tarder. Il est vrai que le mariage a été au final des plus mitigé... J'ai fait pas mal d'entorse à la réalité (je sais, il n'y a pas de baldaquin, je sais il n'a pas d'échange de bague, je sais l'himitsusuki est une aberration des plus surréaliste!) Mais entre nous, qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour traumatiser Mayuri? ^_^ Bon j'avoue c'est du spoil, l'idée vient de mon Lapin, mais promit! Tout le reste est à moi! Il fait chaud pour une nuit de noce! Quelle vilaine coupure! Mais bon, il faut savoir se laisser désirer...

Réponse à l'annonce: J'avais donc mit ce chapitre aux enchères. Et quel ne fut mon plaisir de vous voir vous presser et y répondre! Donc je vais dédicacer le prochain lemon... Enfin chapitre. Oups! Bon, c'est pas un mystère, le lemon c'est pour la prochaine publication à … Heu...

- Shire Senbonzakura...

Alors? Review?


	42. Chapter 42: Festivités

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disraeli

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas ma propriété... *Récite Béli sur un ton monocorde* Bon, maintenant je peux avoir une chance d'avoir une réponse pour ma demande?

Couple: Bya/Ren

**NOTE: Bien par où commencé? Je ne suis pas morte! banzai desu! M'enfin... ( Se racle la gorge) Je dois tout de même mes plus plates excuses. Il ne s'agit pas de retard simple puisque je peux vous annoncer d'avance que j'ai finit de taper tout ce premier volet! ( *_*!) soit peut-être qautre ou six chapitres encore. Alors pourquoi ce mutisme? ... Et bien... -_-... T.T j'ai perdu mes bêtas-lectrises. Soit :Mon mari, M. Lapin dont je n'ais plus le moindre échos. Et son amante: Lily. Je m'inquiète un peu moins pour ma Lily, dont le statue à changer durant les vacances ( oui, oui, nous nous sommes pacsée! elle est devenue ma femme!) et alors que nous étions à deux doigts de filer le parfait amour à trois (avec mon époux) ... Il a brutalement disparut. J'attend encore désespérément d'apercevoir l'une de ses oreilles blanches par dessus l'océan qui nous sépare! M. LAPIN! REVIENT MOI! T.T Donc vous l'aurez comprit.. Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé, enfin pas recorrigé. J'angoisse un peu mais vue que je n'ai pas la moindre nouvelle de celle qui me scalpe mes chaps', j'ai prie la décision de me lancer tout de même. DONC GOMEN pour les fautes, gomen pour mon absence, gomen pour ce que vous n'aimerez pas... **

Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit?

**Avertissement: Présence de Lime et de Lemon! Public avertit!**

**Il fut écrit...**

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.

"Comme l'air que je respire..."

Chapitre XXXVIII: Festivités...

Doux réveil, délicate attention, troublante proximité de deux corps indubitablement entrelacés. Premier geste couvant la chaleur de caresse à peine voilé, d'une découverte sensuelle de l'autre. Les lèvres du roux dessinèrent le profil, posant de petit baisé sur la courbe de la pommette pour glisser vers l'oreille qu'il mordilla arrachant un sursaut à son aîné.

Byakuya émergea dans la moiteur de l'étreinte des bras de Renji, totalement abandonné dans cette prison de tendresse. Le brun inclina doucement la tête pour lui laisser le passage, frissonnant à l'exploration que l'autre faisait de sa peau, quelque part réellement surprit des sensations qu'éveillait en lui le contact de ses lèvres. Comme si Renji cherchait à graver dans sa mémoire la moindre parcelle de sa personne. Le sommeil laissa pour de bon le chef de clan lorsque son cadet mordilla le creux de sa nuque, un frisson plus violent zébra son corps, lui arrachant une plainte et lui coupant le souffle. Les paumes de l'Abaraï froissaient délicieusement le kimono contre sa peau dans une quête troublante d'érotisme.

Nouvelle plainte de Byakuya en sentant le baiser poser contre son épaule, la chaleur naquit dans le ventre du brun couvant dans sa poitrine, et c'est de sa propre décision qu'il se tourna vers Renji le coupant dans son exploration pour lui prendre le premier baiser du matin. Plus franc, Byakuya passa une main dans l'entrebâillement du kimono carmin, faisant courir sa main contre la peau nu du roux. Byakuya laissa échapper un glapissement qui fut étranglé par les lèvres de son cadet lorsque Renji s'aventura avec audace vers son intimité. Le brun s'étouffa un peu en sentant son amant le serrer plus contre lui, une main venant tenir fermement sa nuque. Les mains de Byakuya agrippèrent en griffant les épaules du roux, abasourdit du contact déplacé d'une main cajolant un peu trop insolemment sa fierté. Une explosion de sensation qui lui brula la gorge et le fit haleté, il aurait sans doute balbutié si ses lèvres n'avaient pas été prise comme son corps, par la fougue de son cadet. La lutte fit bouger les rideaux du lit, froissa les draps de soie, remplie durant un laps de temps magique l'air de la chambre d'une tension que Byakuya n'avait pas connut depuis trop longtemps. C'est entre les plaintes et les soupirs que le couple se laissa aller à l'extase de la découverte mutuelle de l'autre. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas Mokona pour les surprendre. Juste le feu du contact sensuel de leurs peaux, de mains retraçant avidement les contours. A ce jeu du touché se fut Renji le grand gagnant, faisant plier sous les caresses son amant, s'acharnant à débusquer le moindre point sensible et à le harceler. Le chef de clan réussi à faire bonne figure, jusqu'à ce qu'un son langoureux entre miaulement et feulement ne lui soit arraché.

...

Essoufflé, Byakuya plissait les yeux, incapable de repousser le roux qui s'acharnait à continuer de la marquer de ses lèvres. Le chef de clan émit un son grondant, cherchant à se dépêtrer de l'emprise d'un Renji bien trop tactile! Au moindre geste déplacé du roux, il se jura qu'il quitterait le lit! Byakuya se sentait déjà assez fatigué de leur dernier affrontement, il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son cadet pour voir s'étaler sur son visage un sourire très proche de la béatitude! Renji était aux anges, il frotta doucement le bout de son nez contre l'épaule du brun, découvrant le plaisir que lui procurait le contact de la peau de son amant. Il aimait, par dessus tout, la façon dont elle gardait la marque de ses lèvres. Renji aimait voir l'autre se retenir de frissonner lorsqu'il soufflait ou mordillait sa nuque, il adorait tracer de petit cercle sur son torse du bout des doigts. Renji se sentait absurdement heureux de pouvoir ainsi le tenir contre lui, d'écouter le battement apaiser et régulier de son cœur. N'osant pas troubler cet instant magique par les mots, Renji attendait que le noble brise la bulle, se demandant jusqu'où pouvait se trouver le seuil de tolérance de Byakuya. Il lui faudrait du temps pour se faire au contact de son cadet, à toutes ses caresses qui l'apaisaient et le rendaient quelque part ivre de Renji. Sans s'en rendre compte le brun se rendormit, son corps s'affaissa un peu plus dans les bras de Morphée mais surtout entre ceux du Abaraï.

Renji s'accouda à la fenêtre de la chambre, il avait beau filer sur un petit nuage à chaque fois que son attention se posait sur un certain chef de clan, cela n'empêchait pas qu'il s'ennuyait ferme.

Ils avaient paressé à peine quelques heures, juste le temps que l'intervention de l'intendante ne paraisse pas prématurée. Elle les avait tiré de leurs cocon en apportant de quoi les restauré, puis une fois délogé de leur bulle, Renji avait bien comprit qu'il était impensable qu'ils retournent se vautré dans les draps de soie, qui pour le coup avaient été changé alors qu'ils mangeaient.

Byakuya c'était rapidement habillé et c'était excusé pour joindre le bureau où les affaires quotidiennes du clan l'attendaient encore. Renji se sentait un peu désœuvré, livré à l'oisiveté comme un naufragé à la mer. Il comprenait parfaitement que le brun avait des responsabilités et cela ne lui était jamais passé dans l'esprit de le retenir. Ce qui déboussolait cependant Renji était que lui durant ce temps était dispensé de travail! On lui demandait d'attendre sagement que le chef de clan daigne lui accorder de son temps, alors que lui n'aurait qu'à siroter du thé toute la journée.

Renji ferma la fenêtre en la faisant claquer, un peu énervé, il devrait sans doute en discuter avec son « époux». Il n'allait pas passer son temps à attendre qu'on lui donne quelque chose à faire.

Il était shinigami, et fukutaïcho de surcroit de la Sixième Division!

Renji passa rapidement dans la salle d'eau pour se changer et enfiler son uniforme qu'il avait délaissé depuis bien trop longtemps, tout en attrapant par la même occasion la garde de son katana qui lui avait vraiment manqué. Il venait de finir de s'habiller lorsque Mokona eut la surprise de le trouver.

- Renji-dono?

Le roux tiqua.

- Vous sortez?

La surprise dans la voix de l'intendante le fit raffermir sa prise sur Zabimaru.

- Effectivement, je me rends à la division.

- Sauf votre respect, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée, Renji-dono.

Renji fit un effort, et se tourna vers elle en soupirant.

- Moi non plus, je ne suis pas sûr... Mais si je reste ici à ne rien faire ce sera pire.

Conclut-il.

- Byakuya-sama n'est pas au courant de votre déplacement.

Souligna t-elle avec justesse, il se retint de grimacer.

- C'est exact, mais il a beaucoup de responsabilité... Et moi aussi, en temps que fukutaïcho. S'il te le demande dit lui que je suis à la division. Je ferais attention Mokona, tente de le rassurer.

Renji lui parla avec une douceur toute nouvelle qu'elle ne lui imaginait pas capable d'user.

- Je crains qu'il n'apprécie pas cette nouvelle malgré tout.

Renji la fixa intensément.

- Il n'a pas à t'en vouloir Mokona, s'il a des reproches qu'il me les fasse.

Le ton était plus dur.

- Je serais rentré pour le dîner.

Avant qu'elle n'est put protester plus, elle le vit ouvrir la fenêtre et filer en un shunpô. Au moins il avait eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas sortir par la grande porte. L'intendante soupira, incapable de dire comment la relation allait évoluer entre ces deux la.

On accueillit la présence de Renji avec un silence, dans la Sixième Division. Les locaux étaient encore en travaux suite à l'affrontement entre le capitaine de la dixième et la fukutaïcho de la Onzième. Les hommes étaient encore sacrément marqués par l'attaque surprise qu'ils avaient dû essuyer d'un groupe d'assassin. Qui plus est, depuis l'annonce du Kuchiki la Sixième avait été déclassé et Yamamoto c'était arrangé pour ne quasiment plus la sollicité, les shinigami commençaient à être sérieusement démoralisé.

- Rikichi?

Le silence s'épaissit, puis alors que les shinigami le scrutaient le troisième siège émergea de la flaupée.

- Oï, Abaraï-fukutaïcho!

- C'est Kuchiki-fukutaïcho pauvre nigaud!

Siffla une voix derrière le malheureux.

- Non! C'est Abaraï-dono!

Lança une autre voix, puis des rires nerveux se firent entendre. Renji fronça les sourcils il ne manquait plus que ça! Son regard fusilla la première rangée à porter qui se tût de nouveau. Renji fit un geste à l'autre shinigami qui lui emboita le pas.

- Je... Je suis désolé, navré heu...

Rikichi hésita à le nommer.

- Appel moi Renji-fukutaïcho.

Il sembla soulager en acquiesçant.

- Comment vas-tu? Comment se porte le moral des hommes depuis tout ce temps.

Ils marchaient en s'éloignant du groupe, permettant au roux de voir l'avancé des travaux.

- Et bien... A vrai dire... Ce n'est pas facile, Renji-fukutaïcho... On n'a pas l'habitude de rester aussi longtemps sans faire de vraie mission...

Renji acquiesça, comme s'il comprenait, après tout ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un groupe de shinigami désœuvré - un peu comme lui- auquel on demandait d'attendre sagement que le «maître» des lieux daigne finir avec ses autres priorités... Non, Renji ne se sentait pas délaissé par le chef de clan.

Enfin, il voulait s'en persuadé. Après tout, le noble ne lui avait pas accordé la moindre parole depuis ce matin, hormis pour lui signaler qu'il n'était pas tenue de travailler aujourd'hui.

Par réflexe Renji shoota dans un caillou perdu, il croisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils. Puis il prit sa résolution.

- Et bien Rikichi, nous allons y remédier sous peu!

Un sourire effrayant illumina le visage du roux, on y retrouvait les vestiges de la Onzième Division.

Il fit volte face au groupe de shinigami qui attendait, puis se dirigea d'un bon pas vers eux. Cette après midi, ils auraient droit à une séance d'entrainement comme ils en avaient rarement connut!

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Renji courait, encore un défaut qu'il devrait perdre sans doute, mais qui à l'heure actuelle, le permettait de se rapprocher du manoir. Il avait dû prendre le temps de discuter avec Zabimaru, puis d'encadrer les hommes, même s'il avait cru au début que ceux ci lui en voulait pour son nouveau nom. Bien au contraire, les shinigami semblaient être reconnaissant que le chef de clan se soit déplacé pour protéger en personne la Sixième Division. On osait un peu moins lui taper sur l'épaule. A vrai dire, cela lui avait fait un bien fou de renouer avec le reste de la Division, avec son monde même s'il se présentait un peu plus méfiant qu'avant.

Renji venait de piller non loin lorsqu'il décida de faire un shunpô en escaladant le mur de l'enceinte. Peu désireux de devoir passer par la porte. Sa sandale avait à peine touché le sol à l'intérieur qu'une poigne le clouait par terre, la lame lui caressant la gorge.

-RENJI?

Clama la voix du chat qui le relâcha instantanément.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là!

- Je rentre chez moi...

Marmonna le roux un peu embarrassé, repoussant la femme pour se lever. C'était assez étrange de se dire que c'était chez lui.

- Oui, mais...

Yoruichi semblait déboussolée.

- Tu n'es pas sensé être en Lune de miel là... Ne me dit pas que Byakuya à oser te donner du travail!

S'exclama t-elle, perplexe et un peu énervée sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

- Je suis libre de mes mouvements! Je fais ce qui me chante de ma personne! Et si j'ai envie d'aller voir comment se porte ma Division, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me donne un ordre pour le faire.

Le roux sentit la colère commencer à monter en lui. Non le Kuchiki ne conditionnait pas tout ses gestes!

- Je suis ravi de l'apprendre... Renji.

La voix froide du chef de clan les fit sursauter tous les deux.

- La prochaine fois, si tu veux t'introduire chez toi, songe à utiliser la porte, cela ne déclenchera pas inutilement le dispositif de sécurité qui a été mit en place…

Yoruichi eut du mal à savoir si le brun était en colère ou simplement indifférent, elle jeta un coup d'œil au roux qui ne sembla même pas s'émouvoir. Elle grimaça un peu, il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux là, et son petit doigt lui fit savoir qu'elle était de trop. Le chat disparût en un shunpô, laissant les deux époux en tête à tête. Byakuya ne fit pas plus de commentaire, il se détourna du roux et s'éloigna en marchant. Renji aurait préféré de la colère à ce masque froid de totale indifférence. Le noble était bien le roi dans ce genre de jeu futile du:

«je-t'ignore-parce-que-tu-n'en-vaux-pas-la-peine!»

De quoi faire Renji s'arracher les cheveux de rage. Byakuya pouvait bien passer une semaine à ça!

Renji le rattrapa en quelques enjambés.

- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer.

Conclut froidement le roux, se surprenant lui même de son ton. Le brun se figea.

- Nous devons parler, n'est ce pas. Poursuivit Abaraï.

- Je t'écoute.

Fit simplement le brun, Renji vint se poster devant lui, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

- Non, il n'est pas question de m'écouter mais de me parler.

Renji croisa les bras; le silence tomba. Au bout d'un certain temps le chef de clan releva un sourcil.

- Oui?

- J'attends. Fit de nouveau Renji.

- Et pourrais-je savoir ce que tu attends?

Demanda Byakuya de moins en moins patient.

- Ce que tu as à me dire.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, désappointé.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire. Trancha son aîné.

- C'est faux.

Byakuya ferma brièvement les yeux, puis lorsqu'il les rouvrit son cadet lui faisant encore face.

- Bien! Et que veux tu que je te dise!

Cingla le chef de clan, de plus en plus énervé.

- Ta colère. Silence de Renji mortellement sérieux.

- Je ne suis pas en colère. Fit platement le brun.

- C'est faux.

La patience de Byakuya s'effondra.

- Si tu sais que je suis en colère à quoi bon me demander de te le dire!

- A prouver!

- A prouver quoi? S'insurgea Byakuya.

- A prouver que tu tiens à moi!

Cette réplique coupa l'herbe sous le pied de son aîné qui fixa Renji comme s'il était frappé de folie. Un tic agita les traits de Byakuya puis il parut décontenancé, un peu choqué, son front se plissa alors qu'il tentait de se persuadé que le roux se moquait de lui.

- Espèce de sombre idiot! Siffla son aîné.

Non, Renji ne mentait pas, il avait fait tout ce manège pour le rendre furieux!

- C'est profondément stupide!

- Bien, la prochaine fois j'aurais peut-être droit à un simple: «je me suis inquiété» plutôt que des insultes!

Renji se détourna de lui, le laissant sur place, ce qui énerva encore plus le brun qui dans un mouvement irraisonné le rattrapa par le bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Le roux le scruta de longues minutes, puis ne pouvant plus tenir il se mit à rire doucement. Byakuya recula d'incompréhension.

- C'est trop dur...

Marmonna Renji en se mordant les joues pour ne pas sourire comme un âne, puis il pouffa.

- C'est ma faute, je suis désolé...

Le brun scruta son cadet comme pour essayer de lire en lui.

- Tu es...

Byakuya fronça les sourcils en poursuivant un peu accablé.

- Infernal.

Renji acquiesça, puis rougit violemment de honte.

- D'accord, j'avoue, j'ai fait ça pour te rendre furieux.

- Pourquoi? Demanda incrédule le brun.

- Parce que je ne supporte pas ton indifférence.

Byakuya fronça un sourcil.

- Je ne suis pas indifférent.

Renji se mordit la langue, il ne pourrait jamais l'admettre, mais la mère du brun avait raison, il était vraiment adorable lorsqu'il se mettait en colère.

- Et puis...

- Oui?

- J'avais besoin de me sentir utile...

Lâcha Renji devenant un peu plus sérieux. Byakuya tiqua.

- J'ai cru le comprendre... Renji...

Byakuya soupira fortement.

- Sache que je ne te retiendrais jamais... Tu ne m'appartiens pas, tu es libre d'aller et venir comme bon te semble. Si tu veux partir... Ce sera ton choix… Et je le respecterais.

Byakuya ne pouvait pas le tenir en cage, il ne voulait pas commettre la même erreur qu'avec Hisana, il ne voulait pas le voir s'éteindre. Même si cela allait à l'encontre de son désir de le garder pour lui.

Un courant d'air froid passa dans la poitrine de Renji, il est vrai qu'il avait sentit un début de colère et de frustration lui serrer la gorge lorsqu'il avait finit par comprendre que le brun le plantait là, mais il n'avait jamais souhaité que cela aille aussi loin. Il y avait maintenant un gouffre entre sa première détermination froide de faire comprendre au chef de clan son point de vue, et le malaise mêlé d'appréhension qu'il éprouvait. Il c'était attendu à de la colère du brun, même une crise d'autorité... Mais surement pas à ce que Byakuya interprète ainsi son coup de tête, enfin il ne voulait pas aller aussi loin… Renji n'avait pas voulut le blesser. Il ne voulait pas que Byakuya se referme sur lui... Le roux avait visiblement mal calculé les retombés. C'est par instinct que Renji attrapa son bras, le retenant... La nuit sembla vouloir se faire plus profonde, l'heure du dîner avançait à grand pas et ils perdaient un temps précieux à palabrer, enfin à ne rien dire surtout.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais...

Le regret dans la voix de Renji troubla l'atmosphère, mais le brun se dégagea d'un mouvement sec et brusque.

- Cette discussion est clause. Coupa le chef de clan.

- Mais...

- Tu voulais m'écouter? C'est chose faîte.

L'amertume rendait le ton de son aîné plus aigre qu'il aurait voulut. Renji se fit l'effet d'être un gamin, il se sentit stupide et énervé en prenant difficilement l'ampleur de ce qui se passait entre eux.

- Renji...

La phrase mourut sur les lèvres du chef de clan, incapable de comprendre le geste de son cadet. Le roux venait de l'enlacer, le serrant fermement contre son torse.

Ça aurait été tellement plus simple si le brun c'était énervé, si le chef de clan avait éclaté! Renji avait été vraiment bête et le comprenait maintenant. Ce qu'il voulait... La main de Byakuya se posa de façon incertaine sur l'épaule du roux.

- Cette journée a été atroce... Marmonna Renji.

Il alla enterrer son visage dans la nuque de son aîné.

- J'ai compris... Mais... Je ne veux plus jamais entendre un truc de ce genre...

Qu'il ne lui appartienne pas était une affirmation que Renji pouvait cautionner, mais de là à soutenir qu'il ne le retiendrait jamais... Le roux ne voulait pas que l'autre le lâche! Du moins c'est ce qu'il ressentait. Renji ne voulait pas de cette discussion, pas maintenant. De son coté Byakuya n'en menait pas large, qu'est ce qu'il ne voulait plus entendre?

- Sache que je ne suis nullement insensible à ce que tu peux éprouver Renji...

Souffla le brun, il hoqueta en sentant les bras le serrer un peu plus fort. Un raclement de gorge fort élégant les fit sursauter.

- Dois-je annoncer votre absence au dîner?

Siffla avec un sourire crisper l'intendante. Byakuya ferma brièvement les yeux pour reprendre son sang froid.

- Non, nous arrivons.

Byakuya eut le pressentiment aigu que Renji devait être écarlate. A cette idée il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Même si le brun ne comprenait pas vraiment le message que l'autre tentait de lui faire passer il se douta qu'il était positif. C'était surprenant comment en quelques minutes Renji avait effacé le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules, sans même parler clairement. Byakuya le trouvait des plus attachant, cette étreinte inopinée l'avait profondément touché. Un contact qui l'avait quelque part rassuré.

- Tu peux préparer nos tenues pour ce soir, nous arrivons Mokona.

L'intendante jeta un regard aux deux époux comme si elle doutait, puis sans aucune réflexion elle acquiesça puis repartit. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de disparaître Renji se figea net, abasourdi du revirement de situation, puisque son aîné venait de cueillir un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le fait était assez nouveau et sensationnelle pour que son corps soit parcourut d'une onde. Renji sentit vaguement se dessiner un sourire contre sa bouche, il ferma par réflexe les yeux pour savourer.

- Renji... Nous devons y aller, Mokona ne va pas apprécier que nous soyons en retard.

Le roux ouvrit les yeux et piqua un nouveau fard, ils étaient vraiment très proche puisque son aîné avait murmuré près de son oreille. Byakuya était assez près pour qu'il puisse discerner le sourire narquois qui lui retournait habituellement les entrailles. Renji se dit qu'il avait vue briller ses yeux durant une fraction de seconde. Déjà le chef de clan s'éloignait attrapant au vol quelques mots vaguement murmurer par son cadet, rien de bien précis. Quelque chose comme: Démon... Façade... Jeu... Ange... Froid...

Renji songea de façon embrouillé que le brun se moquait de lui, ou plus précisément qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui alors qu'il le suivait pour le dîner. L'intendante garda un silence religieux lorsqu'ils parurent enfin, puis Abaraï s'avoua vaincu pour la soirée. Ils allaient dîner en famille, belle tournure pour camoufler le fait qu'ils allaient passer deux heures à se faire examiner sous toutes les coutures par le clan Kuchiki.

Ce ne fut pas une hécatombe comme Renji aurait put le craindre, les langues au contraire avaient commencé par se délier un peu plus en sa présence. On ne lui adressait pas encore personnellement la parole, mais il pouvait semble t-il écouter ce qui concernait le clan.

...

Il y eut un bruit d'étoffe, un murmure d'agacement du chef de clan qui se massa nerveusement le cuir chevelu en chassant la main de Mokona. Elle venait de le libérer de son kenseikan, il avait presque oublié la façon dont il lui tirait les cheveux. Il ne vit pas le petit sourire de Mokona lorsqu'il se dirigea vers sa chambre...

Renji semblait indécis lorsqu'il lui fit face, Byakuya capta du coin de l'œil l'éclat du zanpakuto de son cadet. Celui-ci grimaça un peu, déposant Zabimaru. Le chef de clan leva un sourcil...

- Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu fais?

- Rien... Rien de bien précis, je voulais juste le ranger quelque part... Enfin...

A porter de main surtout, mais Renji ne se voyait pas le dire aussi clairement. Le roux voulait le garder auprès de lui, mais il ne se sentait plus aussi certain, se demandant brutalement si le brun lui permettrait d'introduire un objet de plus dans cette pièce. Renji finit par l'appuyer contre le mur près de son coté. Son aîné pour s'occuper se décida à aller ouvrir un peu la fenêtre pour laisser entrer la fraicheur de la nuit qui lui fouetta doucement la peau. Durant un long moment le chef de clan se perdit dans la contemplation de l'espace, ses yeux levés vers les étoiles. Les paupières du brun le trahirent et se refermèrent en le faisant sursauter, il était plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait. Byakuya jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule surprit se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire Renji.

- Je poursuivrais l'entraînement avec le reste de shinigami de notre division demain.

Cette affirmation fit lever un sourcil du brun. Renji était en position de défense, les bras croisés sur son torse, il était appuyé contre le mur et semblait attendre quelque chose.

- Fais ce qui te semble juste.

Finit par lâcher le chef de clan en refermant la fenêtre, se demandant s'il n'aurait pas dû la laisser ouverte. Byakuya franchit la distance entre la fenêtre et le lit, bien décidé à se coucher. Cette réponse laissa son cadet un peu dépité, ne sachant pas vraiment comment se comporter. Renji le regarda détacher les rideaux de soie, se surprenant à le détailler alors que son époux se glissait dans le lit. Le roux suivit du regard le fait que le kimono venait de dévoiler un peu plus sa nuque, il fixa les mains déplacer le drap et le corps se glisser à l'intérieur... Byakuya Kuchiki venait de se glisser sous ses yeux dans leur lit et il oublia instantanément ce qu'il voulait dire. Le brun se tourna vers lui lorsqu'il fit pencher le lit en venant le rejoindre.

Le chef de clan n'eut pas le temps de réagir que les lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, lui faisant regretter de ne pas avoir laissé la fenêtre ouverte. Il faisait chaud, vraiment chaud, pour ne pas dire suffoquant presque... Et lorsque les mains de son cadet se glissèrent sous les pans de son kimono il avait l'impression qu'il faisait une température des plus torrides, brûlantes. Kamisama! Les paumes de Renji lui brûlaient la peau, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'autre avait des mains si chaude. Le cœur de Byakuya rata un battement, puis repartit dans une fuite éperdue, son estomac se noua il se détacha difficilement de Renji pour respirer. Le brun ne put que constater qu'ils étaient vautré dans les draps, sans avoir le moindre souvenir de s'être allonger. Durant quelques minutes Byakuya chercha son souffle, puis finit par réaliser que la pression qui lui pesait sur le torse était dû au reiatsu du roux. Il plongea pensivement la main dans les mèches sanguines.

- Bonne nuit.

La voix de Renji le surprit, il hésita à répondre puis le fit. L'immobilité tomba sur leurs épaules, puis sans même savoir quand, Morphée enleva le brun de sa dernière réflexion confuse.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

-Renji-fukutaïcho!

Le roux regardait d'un œil distrait la bonne humeur des membres de la Sixième division s'entraîner, une petite partie avait arraché de justesse l'ordre de venir en soutient sur le terrain avec la Troisième. Il fit face à Rikichi croulant sous une pile de dossier qu'il tenait difficilement à plein bras. Renji eut un mauvais pressentiment.

- Que dois-je faire de ces dossiers en retard?

- Les brûler! Glapit inconsciemment d'horreur le roux.

- Comment?

Demanda un peu plus fort Rikichi, Renji souffla.

- Heu... Laisse-moi les plus importants, le reste stock le dans le placard je viendrais le récupérer plus tard.

Rikichi sembla vraiment soulagé. Il assura une meilleure prise sur les feuilles.

- Dites, il se passe quelque chose de bizarre dans le Rukongaï depuis un certain temps. Dois t-on tenir un groupe de shinigami près à intervenir?

Demanda naïvement Rikichi souhaitant avoir un peu plus d'exercice que de tenter d'entasser des dossiers dans un placard.

- Quelle division est sur ce dossier?

Interrogea pensivement Renji en fronçant un sourcil.

- La Dixième. Conclut à contre cœur Rikichi.

- Hum... Je verrais ça, en attendant... Rikichi tu n'es pas chargé de t'occuper des papillons de l'enfer?

Le roux n'en était pas sûr mais il lui sembla que l'autre pâlit sérieusement.

- Oui, oui, tout de suite, à vos ordres, Abaraï-fukutaïcho!

Renji n'eut pas le courage de le reprendre alors qu'il se ruait vers sa première tâche. Renji n'avait pas voulut lui faire un rappel à l'ordre. Quelque chose de bizarre au Rukongaï...

Renji croisa les bras, ne portant plus attention à l'entraînement des shinigami. Puis de loin le souvenir de la discussion qu'il avait eut avec Setona à propos du comportement étrange des différents temples.

«_-Il ne reste que toi. Tu es la seule chance qu'il nous reste de mettre cette histoire au clair. Le Conseil prend des décisions étranges, certains maîtres renvoient purement et simplement leurs disciples, il y a des fluctuations dans l'air et Sugisaki refuse de me laisser mener une enquête auprès des piliers!_

_-Comment ça?_

_-Et c'est pareille pour d'autre temple, c'est à croire que toutes les grandes instances se retirent! Le Gotei n'est peut-être pas habilité pour ça, mais toi tu es capable d'aller sur place et de voir ce qu'il se passe._»

Mais que pouvait-il y avoir sur place? Et est ce que cela avait un rapport avec le Gotei? Renji se traita de tous les noms, se disant qu'il aurait dû demander à Rikichi ce qu'il voulait dire par quelque chose de bizarre. Maintenant il avait envie de tirer tout ça au clair! Mais de toute évidence quelqu'un se chargeait de régler tout ça... La Dixième était sur le coup. Puis le doute émergea de Renji, Setona lui avait affirmé qu'il était le seul capable d'aller sur place et de voir ce qui se passait.

Cette affaire le mit mal à l'aise. Comme à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait des «piliers»...

Il y en avait quatre de disséminer dans le Rukongaï, et Renji n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de savoir précisément où.

- Et mince! Rikichi! Viens voir un truc!

Il se décida de s'informer un peu plus, juste pour voir.

Renji avait eut un mauvais pressentiment, et plus il avait écouté d'une oreille attentive ce qu'on lui disait, plus il c'était plongé dans une réflexion tortueuse. Rikichi était assez content de se rendre utile et de fuir temporairement la paperasse. Il ne lui rapportait que des «on-dit», mais c'était assez suffisant pour qu'il grince des dents. Cela semblait coïncider indubitablement avec les «piliers», mais ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir c'est le pourquoi d'une telle chose.

Par essence, les piliers dont il était question se reportaient aux différents courants de force dont il avait parlé au brun. Une sorte de point précis au sein du Seireitei d'où jaillissait une quantité de reiatsu phénoménal. Ces points, ou plutôt ces zones d'influence était au nombre de quatre, chacun sous la coupe d'un temple, celui de Fudô était tenu par Kaïne même, le devin contre lequel il c'était battu. Puis pour une raison qui semblait échapper à tous, ces gisements c'était transformé en dépression, ou dû moins, il c'était... Asséché. Renji sentait confusément cette certitude lui mordre la raison. Les piliers ne pouvaient pas du jour au lendemain cesser de fonctionner sans qu'il ne ce soit passer quoique ce soit! Il devait y avoir une raison des plus valables! Qu'est ce qui pourrait détourner toutes cette quantité de reiatsu? Un holow n'arriverait pas à capter cette énergie et à la consommer, et même si cela avait été possible. Les quatre piliers étaient de natures différentes! Renji leva les yeux vers le ciel, essayant de percevoir s'il y avait un changement dans l'atmosphère mais rien. Il se faisait déjà trop tard pour tenter d'aller sur place, et c'est un peu contrarié qu'il c'était chargé des différents dossiers qu'il devait rapporter au manoir.

Byakuya se pinça l'arrête du nez, incapable de continuer à se concentrer sur le contrat qu'il devait signer. Puis tout d'un coup il se redressa sur son siège, il avait sentit le tiraillement familier nouer son estomac. On toqua, la porte vacilla, laissant entré le roux qui lui fit un petit sourire incertain.

Renji ne souhaitait pas déranger une quelconque transaction, puis il fut rassurer de le voir seul. Silencieusement le roux déposa les dossiers, laissant l'autre identifier ce qu'il lui apportait. Renji cru percevoir un tressaillement.

- Ce sont des dossiers en souffrance.

Ce murmure sonna comme une excuse, Byakuya acquiesça mais il n'avait pas le courage de les regarder alors pour meubler il se racla la gorge.

- Et... Comment se porte la Division?

Renji eut envie de dire: bien mieux depuis que les murs ont été reconstruit!

- Tout se passe bien.

On toqua et Mokona entra, ils lui firent face.

- C'est l'heure de nous préparer je présume.

Elle acquiesça.

- Et je suppose que tu n'auras pas la grâce d'annoncer que je suis souffrant.

Elle eut un petit sourire.

- Votre mère exige votre présence.

- Dit lui que je suis agonisant!

A l'évocation Byakuya avait sursauté, parlant un peu trop vite, il ferma agacé les yeux puis les rouvrit.

- Cette soirée n'est qu'un prétexte de plus pour qu'elle puisse se quereller avec Oncle Serizawa!

Siffla Byakuya tout bas.

- Ne me dit pas que tu cautionne ce comportement!

Un sourire franc éclaira le visage de l'intendante. Jusqu'ici Renji avait participé à des dîner de familles il est vrai, mais à table il côtoyait généralement une vingtaine des plus importants membres du clan. Ce soir, Subane avait décidé de convier la totalité des Kuchiki et cela quel que soit le niveau d'affiliation!

- Cette soirée est une idée des plus intéressantes, si je puis me permettre, Byakuya-sama. Cela renforcera les liens du clan, qui plus est en ce temps tumultueux ce genre de réunion est des plus rassurants.

Deux arguments contre lesquels Byakuya plia en laissant retomber ses épaules. Elle se tourna vers le roux.

- Vous verrez, cette soirée sera l'une des meilleurs!

Renji lui rendit un sourire crispé, pas le moins du monde emballé.

* Quelques heures plus tard *

Renji se passa une main sur le visage, il se sentait un peu... Euphorique. Oui, c'était le bon mot, la soirée avait été un peu bruyante, un peu longue... Surtout lorsqu'il avait dû rester stoïque face au défilé de Kuchiki venu les saluer. Et quel ne fut sa surprise de se rendre compte que le noble identifiait parfaitement ou presque chacun d'entre eux! Mais cela avait été la seule part barbante de ce rassemblement. Le ton y était un peu plus bon enfant que lors des dîners précédents.

Le roux devait l'admettre, s'il était de si bonne humeur c'est qu'il avait eut l'occasion de boire une certaine quantité d'excellent saké! Le chef de clan avait décliné au début lorsque Mokona avait apporté la petite bouteille, mais au cours de la soirée Renji avait réussi à lui faire boire quelque coupelle. A son opposé, le roux avait l'impression qu'il avait vraiment trop bu, mais c'était la faute de l'intendante qui avait l'œil pour lui rapporter une bouteille lorsqu'il la vidait!

Renji était installé entre leur drap mais n'arrivait pas à tenir en place, il n'arrivait pas à cerner pourquoi il se sentait aussi... Bien.

Nerveusement il se leva pour faire quelques pas, il avait envie de fredonner quelque chose sans queue ni tête, son regard se focalisa sur les quelques bougies que Mokona avait allumé pour éclairer la pièce durant la nuit. Lorsque Renji entendit la porte s'ouvrir, son estomac fit un tour! Le chef de clan lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif, puis sans se formaliser Byakuya se dirigea vers le lit dans lequel il se retint de se laisser tomber de fatigue, mais le chef de clan préféra enfouir tout de même son visage dans l'oreiller. Il ne leva même pas la tête lorsque le lit se pencha vers son cadet venant le rejoindre. Byakuya ne tenta pas de réprimer le soupir de bien être qui lui échappa lorsque le roux posa tendrement la main dans ses cheveux. A vrai dire il se laissa aller pour de bon, ne cherchant pas à fuir la prise lorsque Renji l'attira à lui. Toujours ce même jeu de caresse étourdissante, le brun fronça les sourcils en sentant les dents lui mordre un peu trop fort la carotide. C'était un peu trop agressif pour qu'il ne tente pas de se dégager pour de bon. Byakuya porta la main à la marque indubitable que venait de lui faire son cadet, perturbé, agacé, et aussi troublé. Sans qu'il ne saisisse pourquoi, Renji s'écarta violemment de lui, ce dernier respirait de façon saccadé.

- Pardon.

Renji ne comprenait pas pourquoi toute sa perception partait ainsi à vau l'eau. Son cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine semblait faire tout son possible pour exploser. Jusqu'ici il avait toujours put se contrôler, et tout d'un coup il avait l'impression que... Il serra le poing et se mordit la lèvre.

- Renji?

Le roux sursauta lorsque son aîné se rapprocha de lui.

- Ça va!

Il avait glapit avec force, la gorge nouée.

- J'ai juste besoin d'une douche froide!

Renji tenta de se redresser dans un mouvement saccadé, il s'empêtra et tomba lourdement du lit sous l'attention déconcerté de Byakuya.

- J'ai trop bu...

Finit-il par souffler en faisant un signe à l'autre pour qu'il ne cherche pas à le retenir. Faisant un effort qui lui coûta toute sa concentration, Abaraï se leva et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau pour se rafraîchir un peu. Byakuya était un peu inquiet, il se demandait s'il devait prévenir quelqu'un. De l'autre coté de la cloison Renji titubait vers le pommeau de douche puis sans réfléchir il l'ouvrit ne songeant pas à se défaire de son kimono. Il dû cependant se résoudre à ne pas s'ouvrir le crâne contre le mur à force de le cogner, malgré le fait que son état ne s'améliorait pas.

«- _Je veux mourriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrr!_»

Renji sentit son corps se dérober, et malgré le jet d'eau sur ses épaules il sentait la chaleur lui mordre les entrailles. Mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui? C'est avec un peu plus de désespoir dans les veines, et beaucoup plus d'eau sur le corps qu'il s'extirpa de là. Un peu groggy, il eut juste la présence d'esprit de se défaire de sa tenue et d'enfiler un peignoir sec. Renji se sentit un peu réconforté et soulagé. Le roux n'avait aucune notion du temps qu'il avait perdu à se «rafraîchir» les idées, mais il trouva son aîné en pleine négociation avec lui-même sur le comportement à tenir.

- Renji?

Ce n'était qu'une simple interrogation, mais pourtant le fait qu'il est murmuré à voix basse son prénom lui hérissa le corps de chair de poule. Renji eut une conscience aigüe de la réaction physique qu'avait la présence du brun sur lui.

«_- Je ne boirai plus jamais de saké de ma vie!_»

Il avait une envie viscérale de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Ça ou bien... Se glisser dans ce lit auprès du brun et...

Renji se mordit la lèvre, il ferma très fort les yeux en se traitant de tous les noms. Puis voyant l'inquiétude de son aîné il franchit la distance jusqu'au lit qu'il retrouva, s'installant tout de même à une distance raisonnable de l'objet de tentation pur que symbolisait son amant.

Bon point, il ne s'était pas jeté sur lui!

Renji serra les poings et les enfonça dans les poches de son peignoir, il avait envie de disparaître.

- Te sens-tu mal?

Interrogea Byakuya en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non.

La voix incertaine de Renji ne le convainquit pas.

- Je vais prévenir Mokona, elle te fera un thé...

Renji le retint, paniquant à l'idée de devoir expliquer à l'intendante qu'il était ivre et excité comme cela ne devait pas être permit, et qu'il n'avait qu'une envie se jeter sur le chef de clan.

- Non!

Cette fois ci, il était certain de ce qu'il avançait, plutôt mourir! Il relâcha un peu trop vite le poignet qu'il avait attrapé. Bien, après tout il ne risquait rien à exposer au brun son problème... Rien du tout, hormis de mourir de honte, ou de le dégoûter de lui définitivement! Après tout, Byakuya n'avait jamais été vraiment loin avec lui. Renji se retint de se prendre la tête entre les mains, ne sachant même pas lui-même ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Renji se sentit malade d'ainsi le désirer, à cette idée il sentit les larmes lui monter stupidement aux yeux. Il inspira lentement et soupira.

- Je... Je ne sais pas comment...

Les mots tremblèrent avec sa voix.

Il devint écarlate de gêne, le sang lui monta si rapidement au visage qu'il eut mal à la tête!

Mais qu'était-il sensé lui dire Kamisama?

- On fait pour...

Byakuya attendit calmement qu'il parle, sachant qu'au moindre mouvement l'autre se refermerait.

- Dans le protocole pour demander... L'attention de son époux?

Les minutes s'allongèrent alors que Byakuya tentait d'enregistrer et de comprendre d'où venait le problème. C'était une interrogation, que voulait-il dire par...

«_- Attention?_»

Ça dépend, de quelle attention parle t-il? Qu'est ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état? Il lui avait demandé s'il souffrait, et Renji lui avait affirmé que non... Alors qu'avait-il? Le chef de clan chercha intensément là où il voulait en venir. Renji avait déjà toute son attention. En quoi prendre une douche pouvait avoir une incidence sur l'attention qu'il devait lui porter?

«_- Attention... Attention... Atten..._»

Une petite voix insidieuse siffla du fin fond obscur de sa conscience, répétant le mot avec une intonation qui le laissa perplexe... Puis de plus en plus perturber. Doucement le brun attrapa le poignet de son cadet, Renji dû se retenir de reculer en sentant l'autre se rapprocher un peu trop de lui... Avec une faiblesse qui surprit Byakuya, Renji le laissa tirer son bras vers lui, ôtant au passage son poing de la poche. Le roux était plus que troublé, beaucoup plus que gêné... Puis tout d'un coup cette réalité lui sauta à la gorge, l'enveloppa avec force. Byakuya su parfaitement où voulait en venir le roux, sa pression spirituelle le fit frémir. Renji voulait... Non Renji le désirait avec une force qui le laissa pantois.

- Il n'y a pas de formule... Pour ce genre de...

Le murmure qui franchit ses lèvres hypnotisa le roux.

- Désir.

Finit par conclure le chef de clan, sentant la chaleur qui irradiait de son cadet lui réchauffer le ventre.

- Alors il vaut mieux... Que je dorme ailleurs...

Marmonna Renji atterré, incapable de se calmer.

- Pourquoi?

La gêne connut un sommet insoupçonné chez Renji, sa main trembla au point de faire douter le brun de sa santé.

- Parce que... Je ne pourrais pas... Restez indifférent.

Sa respiration était déjà un peu rauque alors qu'il se défaisait de la poigne de l'autre.

- Je ne veux pas de ton indifférence Renji.

Le chef de clan avait-il la moindre idée des conséquences de tel propos? Le roux était interloqué, il cligna des yeux. Renji ouvrit grands les yeux en voyant le brun s'avancer vers lui, poser les mains sur ses épaules et le repousser doucement.

- Tu as même... Toute mon attention.

Renji froissa les draps en les serrant, se demandant encore ce que voulait dire son aîné, incapable de vraiment réagir. Ce n'est qu'une fois leurs lèvres scellés, qu'il se rendit compte que le brun avait un petit sourire. Le baiser étouffa la plainte qui monta dans la gorge de son cadet alors que le brun l'allongeait. Renji avait troqué son kimono pour un peignoir après sa douche imprévue et il regretta à ce moment ce fait. Sa température monta en flèche! Il passa aussitôt les bras autour des épaules de Byakuya, se demandant s'il survivrait cette nuit, déjà le souffle lui manquait. Ses mains s'activèrent immédiatement sur la tenue du chef de clan, Renji repoussa les pans du kimono, avide de le tenir.

- Renji?

- Oui?

Le roux gardait les paupières clauses, sa peau lui brûlait là où les paumes de son époux se posaient. Il ouvrit les yeux lorsque la main du brun se posa sur sa joue, attirant son attention. Le chef de clan tentait de lire dans ses prunelles, Renji le voulait-il vraiment? Lui permettrait-il d'aller aussi loin? Accepterait-il une étreinte aussi charnelle? Avec douceur Byakuya écarta les mèches écarlates de son visage, laissant courir le bout de ses doigts sur sa peau, jusqu'à son cou. Là, il pouvait sentir battre son cœur et comme pour répondre à cette interrogation, Renji inclina la tête vers le coté pour lui laisser le passage. Une façon troublante de s'offrir. Renji lui avait souvent fait cette caresse, lentement le brun se pencha vers sa gorge et posa ses lèvres. Son souffle réchauffa un peu plus les nerfs de Renji qui lâcha un gémissement profond lorsqu'il mordit tendrement ce point.

Bientôt il n'y eut que ça dans la pièce, le bruissement d'étoffe froisser, mêlés à des respirations chaotiques et des gémissements de plus en plus prononcés.

**O.o.O.o.O ATTENTION LEMON O.o.O.o.O**

Le peignoir gênait vraiment Renji et c'est en tremblant un peu qu'il tenta de s'en défaire, incapable à la fois de laisser le kimono de son amant en place. Ce qui provoqua un joli fouillis entre eux et les draps. Le roux voulait tout, à la fois plus de contact ses mains cherchaient à se hasarder aussi loin que pouvait lui permettre son peu de conscience qui commençait sérieusement à s'effilocher. Il voulait aussi le gouter, ses lèvres gourmandes, comme sa langue quémandant ne se lassaient pas. Elles se posaient en une pluie de baiser papillon sur le chemin sinueux qu'il se traçait sur la moindre parcelle de peau du brun à sa porter. Puis incapable de poursuivre il allait réclamer sa consœur avec moult plaintes étouffées, comme s'il craignait que l'autre se rétracte et ne le laisse.

Il y avait de la maladresse, et aussi beaucoup de tension. Byakuya finit totalement décoiffé et débraillé, il cherchait à reprendre son souffle et à calmer lui aussi son ardeur, car malgré cet incendie de caresse qui les excitait tous les deux, ils ne faisaient pas plus qu'augmenter la frustration de l'un et de l'autre. Renji arriva enfin à bout de la ceinture du kimono de soie, il le défit et ses paumes partirent à la conquête des flancs de son époux, alors que celui-ci le surplombait.

De toute évidence, pour Byakuya le roux était près à aller aussi loin. Pour le calmer un peu, le chef de clan posa les mains sur celle de son cadet, serrant au niveau de ses poignets. Le roux posa de nouveau son regard sur lui, à la faible lueur des bougies il pouvait voir sur les lèvres de Byakuya le mince sourire apaisant de la douceur. De toute évidence il prenait la direction des choses et cela n'était pas plus mal, dans son état Renji n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Le roux était confusément soulagé que ce soit l'autre qui le surplombe. Avec un peu plus de calme et un peu d'appréhension, Byakuya se pencha vers ses lèvres pour un baiser un peu moins ardent. Une légère pression comme pour faire patienter son amant.

C'était au tour du brun de découvrir le corps de son époux, le trouble finit de le gagner à cette idée. Il allait posséder une bonne fois pour toute Renji, scellant définitivement leur union. Byakuya alla chercher la fiole posé à porter de main sur la table de chevet.

Les soupirs qui résonnèrent dans la pièce avaient quelque chose d'interdit, Renji tenta de se détendre. Son expérience n'avait jamais été aussi loin avec qui que ce soit, jamais il ne c'était retrouvé dans ce rôle, et il se doutait que ce ne serait pas le plus facile. L'appréhension émergea malgré le désir, elle lui noua l'estomac, mais il n'était plus temps de reculer.

...

Dû moins Renji c'était persuadé qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer, jusqu'à ce que la douleur ne lui transcende le bas du dos. Il retint son souffle, plissant les yeux, ses mains agrippèrent les draps, il serra les dents. Oh oui, il avait désiré le brun de toutes ses forces, mais à ce moment précis cette certitude fondait sous la souffrance lancinante qui continuait de s'accroître en lui.

Mais bon sang! Ça ne pouvait pas faire aussi mal! Toute son attention était focalisée dans cette sensation qui prenait de plus en plus de place en lui. La respiration hachée de Renji contrastait avec celle plus profonde de son aîné. La main du chef de clan effleura les joues de son amant qui ne sentit même pas ce contact, il cueillit la plainte qui monta des lèvres serré de Renji. Le roux ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre avec force, haletant en tentant de se faire à l'intrusion. Un grondement se transforma en cri étouffé lorsque la douleur augmenta considérablement!

Renji se jura qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus à être aussi excité, il eut un vertige. Ses mains allèrent tenir la nuque de son amant au dessus, puis il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait le supporter, l'assurance revint très pâle et effacé. Renji respirait lourdement... Si c'était lui, il pouvait l'admettre, il voulut se convaincre qu'il le voulait à ce point. La larme perla sur sa joue et vint s'échouer sur le drap. Son cadet eut la respiration un peu entrecoupée, déconcerté lui-même de ne ressentir qu'une souffrance de plus en plus intolérable. Renji ravala le hoquet qui manqua lui échapper, se concentrant sur l'acte. Ses plaintes devinrent régulières, et malgré le malaise ancré en lui il finit par se détendre, se sentant s'engourdir. Il grimaça sous le mouvement de hanche un peu plus prononcé, et ses plaintes se muèrent en râles rauques qui brisèrent sa retenue. Renji griffa légèrement les épaules de son amant, dont le visage c'était niché au creux de sa nuque. Les lèvres du brun étaient scellées, Byakuya se sentait de plus en plus étourdi par les sons délicieux qui échappaient à l'autre, ses propres mains se crispèrent aux niveaux des hanches du roux. Le chef de clan n'arrivait pas à garder un peu de conscience, sous l'impulsion il infligea une morsure plus appuyé à Renji. Les mains de son aîné se détachèrent difficilement de leurs prises pour offrir au roux une vague caresse.

C'est un autre cri étranglé de Renji qui fit voler en éclat sa retenue, Byakuya haleta plus lourdement, il feula presque dans le baiser qu'il lui prit, pressant leurs lèvres comme pour goûter l'incandescence qui les brûlait à ce moment précis.

...

La mâchoire de Renji se desserra malgré lui, et ses dents mordirent de nouveau ses lèvres mais cela n'empêcha pas un autre cri de lui échapper. Bien, maintenant il en était sûr, plus jamais il n'irait aussi loin! Le roux voulait que tout se finissent le plus vite possible, qu'il puisse enfin sombrer dans l'inconscience. C'est dans ce brouillard de souffrance qu'il s'effondra sur lui-même, parfois une larme perlait inopinément.

- Renji...

Un murmure soufflé qui l'étrangla presque. Le roux aurait voulut trouver la force de se détourner de lui, de lui échapper alors que la moindre parcelle de sa personne était marqué par son amant.

L'éclair de plaisir fut aussi fulgurant et intense qu'inopiné. Fugace et incertain, la sensation aussi surprenante que bouleversante suspendit sa respiration. Par réflexe Renji agrippa un peu plus fort le chef de clan, un son guttural et étranglé passa sa bouche.

L'étourdissement le gagna comme un incendie déclenché par la mise à feu d'une traîner de poudre. Le reste fut confus, entre la douleur éclipsé de plus en plus durablement par un plaisir qu'il ne soupçonnait pas et le brouillard douillet de l'alcool dans ses veines. Sa langue se délia un peu trop, son corps qui avait jusqu'ici lutté contre l'intrusion finit par céder et à se fondre dans l'étreinte.

Puis dans le peu de conscience qui lui restait, il cru percevoir le timbre rauque et haché de Byakuya, les mots souffler à son intention le rassérénèrent. Le dernier souvenir fixe que gardera Renji sera l'intense baiser qu'il rendit à son époux... Et un plaisir trop important.

**FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**AND THAT'S ALL?**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

NOTE DE FIN: Alors? Ais-je eut raison de vous faire attendre? Non? Je me rend compte que ce chapitre est peut-être un peu long... Mais bon. Je m'engage tout de même à publier la suite la semaine prochaine, même sans nouvelle de mon Lapin. Bien, après cette longue attente, je veux tout de même vos impressions! J'attends des reviews parce que je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec ces deux-là!


	43. Chapter 43: Note à lire

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR **:

Et non, ce n'est pas un chapitre… C'est méchant je sais, mais non en fait pas si méchant puisque lorsque vous lirez ce petit message de ma part, j'aurais sans doute posté le chapitre suivant. Donc la question est : **C'est quoi ça !**

C'est un petit récapitulatif. Je ne vais pas vous faire mariné, vous en avez sans doute assez bavé, autant pour ne pas dire plus que moi.

Donc dans un premier temps j'ai prit la peine de taper ce message avant de publier afin de donner le signalement de ma situation actuelle :

- NON ! JE NE SUIS PAS MORTE !

J'ai vécut pas mal d'aventure, expérimenté pas mal de nouveauté, et adopté pas mal de résolution… Bon, je sais que vous vous en fichez de savoir ce qui c'est passé dans ma si palpitante existence. Alors pour faire court, cette fic n'est pas décédé ! J'ai la joie de vous annoncer que tous les chapitre sont taper, et que je ne les aie pas perdu en route. Mon ordinateur est coriace, il m' survécut ! ( Je parle de mon ordi' portable, j'ai tout de même assassiné le poste fixe de chez moi -_-') Il ne manque que la bêta lecture.

D'où le fait de mon absencede publication… T.T Je suis orpheline de bêta-lectrice, fut un temps, j'en avais une brassé de deux sadique qui me martyraisaipour mon plus grand plaisir e bonheur de Masochiste en puissance ! Maos ne voilà t-il pas que le temps et la distace m'ont privée de mes maître de ma souffrance. Mon époux et ma maîtresse m'ont été enlevé – enfin ma futur épouse. Et mon équilibre mental ne repose que sur la certitude que chacun de ces membres indispensable sont bel et bien vivant.

- Monsieur Laaaaaaaaaaaapin ! Reviens-moi !

- Lilyyyyyyyy ! Epouse-moi !

Ce qui me mène à poursuivre mon message : Je n'ais pas l'intention de m'arrêter en si bon chemin ! Si je ne publie pas, cette fic partira dans la tombe avec moi ! (Non, je ne suis pas malade). Alors pour sauver ces heures de travail à m'arracher les cheveux, à me ronger les ongles, à harceler mon entourage. Je me fais un devoir de publier ce que j'ai, au moins ce premier volet.

C'est tout juste si j'ai reprit contact avec ma Lily, ou devrais-je dire notre Lily, puisque désormais je la partage avec mon époux – que de débauche !- ^_^

Il fut écrit est un sacré pavé. Il me pompe de mon temps et de mon imagination, je ne me vois pas écrire autre chose pour le moment, alors autant me libérer l'esprit et vous en faire en profiter ! Je ne sais pas comment remercier ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser des reviews. Que je consulte à ma grande honte que trop irrégulièrement.

J'ai délaissé mon compte Keurjani, mais je vais me remettre au boulot !

J'ai choisit de faire cette note car je pense qu'il prendrait trop de place à l'entête du chapitre. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! Je reprens donc mon rythme de publication, une fois par semaine.

MERCI A TOUS ! Enjoy !

**« Béli le retour ! »**


	44. Chapter 44: Et Conséquences

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disreali

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas ma propriété... *Récite Béli sur un ton monocorde* Bon, maintenant je peux avoir une chance d'avoir une réponse pour ma demande?

Couple: Bya/Ren

Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit?

**Avertissement**: Présence de Lime et de Lemon! Public avertit!

**Il fut écrit...**

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.

Chapitre XXXIX : … Et conséquences

Byakuya Kuchiki posa de nouveau son regard sur le corps encore inconscient dans sa couche. Il avait possédé Renji. Cette idée lui brûla la gorge, faisant remonter un sentiment d'assurance et d'égoïsme dans son ventre. Byakuya n'arriva pas à effacer le petit sourire qu'il avait, loin de se prélasser dans le lit comme son amant, il avait sentit l'aiguille de la conscience le piqué très tôt.

C'est avec précaution qu'il c'était évadé de la prise du roux afin de joindre la salle d'eau et de faire quelques ablutions nécessaire. Byakuya n'avait pas eut la force de s'éclipser d'où le fait qu'il était en train de fixer intensément son cadet. Renji semblait totalement inconscient, les traits détendus...

C'est fou comme il paraissait jeune! Après une hésitation qu'il trouva stupide, le chef de clan se laissa aller à lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Sa poitrine se gonflait d'un sentiment de confiance qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé ressentir encore.

«-_A moi?... Oui, à moi._»

La petite voix se rengorgea à cette affirmation. Une plainte inquiétante échappa à Renji, lui faisant froncer les sourcils. C'est ce moment que choisit Mokona pour toquer discrètement et entrer. La première semaine on permettait au nouveau couple de prendre en privée le petit déjeuner, elle venait donc s'enquérir sur les désirs des époux. Quel ne fut sa surprise de trouver le brun éveillé et inactif au coté du roux. Quoique la veille, elle avait eut le plaisir de voir rougir furieusement Abaraï lors de son arrivé. Byakuya semblait profondément troublé, elle lui fit un petit signe de tête encourageant, il soupira et retourna à sa contemplation. Donnant implicitement le pouvoir à l'intendante de faire les préparatifs.

Renji émit un petit son plaintif lorsque le brun bougea, prenant un autre sourire à son aîné.

...

Renji n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir aussi bien dormit depuis... Depuis des mois. Bien que pour le coup il avait un peu chaud, là tout de suite. Lentement et avec flegme il ouvrit un œil, cette réalité mit de longues minutes à être assimiler par sa conscience.

«_- Doooormir_!» Songea t-il en refermant l'œil.

Il n'avait pas faim pourtant! Alors pourquoi s'être réveillé? Bah! Pas grave.

Il referma résolument les yeux, le corps un peu lourd, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un cil. Puis lentement émergeant contre son gré, son esprit se mit à faire le bilan de ses dernières exactions. Il avait...

Ils avaient fait l'amour! Renji ouvrit les yeux aussi grands qu'il le pouvait, observant le drap de soie sous son nez. Non! Si! Le roux se sentait... Bizarre.

Puis il se souvint de la douleur dans ce lieu incongru de son anatomie, qui à ce moment précis était remplacé par un malaise certain. Le feu de ses joues atteint des sommets en concurrençant sa chevelure lorsque tout d'un coup il se souvint approximativement du moment où il c'était mit à...

Oh Kamisama! A crier! Si ses premier cris avaient été dû autant à la surprise qu'à la douleur intense et laborieusement éclipser par le plaisir. Un tic agita son expression lorsqu'il se souvint avoir grondé dans l'extase à son amant de ne plus s'arrêter de lui procurer pareille sensation. Et il eut la certitude de ne pas avoir fait que gronder mais aussi scander à un moment...

Renji enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller, manquant la crise cardiaque, il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres.

«- _J'étais ivre! J'ai jamais été aussi bourré de toute ma vie... J'vais mourir de honte! J'ai crié comme une femme!_»

Il plissa les yeux en entendant Zabimaru lui souffler que les femmes ne hurlait pas comme il avait fait, ni ne suppliait en miaulant. Ce n'était qu'une rebuffade du zanpakuto heureux de trouver un moyen de torturer un peu son propriétaire.

C'est à ce moment que Renji sentit la main du brun poser dans ses cheveux, il se tourna avec hésitation pour tomber dans les prunelles anthracite. Nouvelle rougeur de notre roux national!

- Tu vas bien... Renji?

Le brun semblait inquiet. Depuis une dizaine de minutes Renji semblait particulièrement souffrir.

- Oui. Réponse soufflée d'une voix cassée.

Renji devint pâle en comprenant qu'il était enroué, il avait mal à la gorge. Il se dit qu'il n'oserait plus jamais regarder un seul Kuchiki dans les yeux après ce qui c'était passé. Toute l'Aile centrale avait dû l'entendre. Mort de honte, il se demanda si le dernier stade de sa déchéance était de fondre en larmes maintenant, parce qu'il n'était pas loin du gouffre. Une inquiétude déplacé et incongru se glissa inopinément dans son ventre. Renji aurait voulut échapper au toucher du brun, il se sentait brutalement comme sale. Quelque chose n'allait pas, Byakuya le vit dans les yeux de son amant qui se voilèrent soudainement. Renji ne comprenait pas, hier soir... Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas lui, enfin dans la mesure du possible. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit?

- Renji...

Le nom fit frissonner son amant.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas... Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un... Un médecin peut-être?

Si cela était possible, Byakuya jurerait que Renji tentait de devenir vert. Renji ouvrit la bouche et croassa puis referma aussi sec le bec avant de plonger violemment le visage dans le coussin. Il serra les draps. Byakuya se rapprocha de lui.

- Renji... Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Tu as mal?

La panique monta brutalement d'un cran chez le chef de clan, il jeta un regard à la porte, à deux doigts de se lever et d'aller chercher Mokona. Renji le rattrapa de justesse.

- Non!

Le roux souffla, il déglutit difficilement respirant pour se calmer, encore allonger dans le lit, il avait tenu le bras à sa porter. Il releva enfin son regard sur Byakuya.

- C'est rien... Juste. L'émotion.

Non, Renji n'était pas obnubilé par cette idée! C'était normal, il voulait juste relativiser. Et en plus il commençait à avoir mal... Et il avait envie de fondre en larme.

L'émotion? Byakuya fronça les sourcils. Ne comprenant pas tout de suite où l'autre voulait en venir.

L'émo... Oh!

Renji trouva l'étreinte réconfortante, il enfouit le visage dans le kimono du brun.

- Tout ira bien. Souffla Byakuya.

Même s'il ne savait pas clairement ce que redoutait Renji.

- Repose-toi... Aujourd'hui la Division se passera de tes services.

Renji n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi il se comportait ainsi, qu'est ce qui le bouleversait autant?

- Tu veux que je te prépare un thé?

Le roux hésita, il avait mal à la gorge soit, mais il avait surtout envie de mourir. Ils avaient fait l'amour avec Byakuya, alors pourquoi était-il aussi épouvanté? Il craignait d'avoir poussé l'autre à bout, après tout Renji était ivre...

Pourquoi une voix de plus en plus forte lui hurlait qu'il ne voulait pas, qu'il n'avait pas voulut aller aussi loin! Renji se gifla mentalement, bien sûr qu'il avait désiré Byakuya!

_- Oui, mais non_! Lui répondait cette part de lui.

_- Surtout oui_! Arguait la part consentante, avec effronterie.

- _Non_! Scandait l'autre totalement effaré, et outré, et stupéfait.

Puis toute cette réflexion intense post-amour fut coupée par un baiser tendre de Byakuya. Renji cessa de pensée sur le coup pour le lui rendre.

«_-Ah! Tu vois! J'avais raison!_» S'écria la petite voix triomphante.

- Renji … Tu es sûr que ça va?

- Je t'aime.

Le silence tomba comme une pierre, sur le coup le chef de clan devint brutalement cramoisie! Cette déclaration eut au moins le don de faire taire les voix se disputant dans Renji. Comme si le fait de l'énoncer avait conjuré ce qui le hantait... On se racla gentiment la gorge à la porte, l'intendante attira sur elle l'attention du roux. Il fit un geste pour se relever mais le regretta aussitôt, Renji chercha un appui désespéré en fronçant les sourcils.

«_- MAIS ÇA FAIT MAL!_» Hurla sa conscience.

Il serra les dents en grimaçant un sourire, le brun lui porta assistance en l'aidant à se lever. Renji sentit la faiblesse dans ses jambes le faire trembler, il se mit à ventiler un peu, ses yeux papillonnèrent. Alors qu'il se sentait partir en avant une main vigoureuse et sûr vint le soutenir à la taille.

- Doucement jeune homme... Allons, respirer un peu. Rien ne presse... Voilà qui est mieux, non?

La voix rassurante de Mokona lui parvint, Renji soupira discrètement.

- N'inquiétez pas inutilement votre époux, soyez raisonnable Renji-sama.

Elle lui aurait annoncé qu'il était en train de danser la gigue qu'il n'aurait pas été moins surprit! Il ouvrit grands les yeux et jeta un regard d'incompréhension à l'intendante. Puis trop fatigué pour relever cette affirmation, il porta son attention au brun qui continuait de la fixer.

- Je vais bien... Et j'ai faim.

Il coupa de cette façon toute autre interrogation, ses joues se colorèrent alors que Mokona le soutenait. Le reste des opérations fut fort délicat lorsqu'il dû prendre place pour se restaurer, où encore tenir dans cette position qui se révéla aussi ardue que douloureux. Cela lui coupa un peu l'appétit, mais l'intendante rassura le chef de clan en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle resterait au chevet du roux.

Byakuya jeta un dernier coup d'œil navré au roux avant de se lever, il devait se rendre au bureau. Renji tendit la main vers la sienne, le retenant avec incertitude. Après un regard d'incompréhension le roux s'agaça, il lui fit un petit signe de la main afin qu'il se rapproche. Le brun avança sous l'œil amusé de Mokona qui faisait mine de plier une serviette.

- Plus près! Lâcha un peu plus sèchement Renji.

Byakuya tressaillit et se pencha vers son cadet qui porta la main à sa joue, et posa furtivement les lèvres sur les siennes.

- Bonne journée. Ajouta le roux d'une voix un peu détaché.

Byakuya se releva un peu surprit, puis voyant le sourire amusé aux lèvres de Mokona il marmonna quelque chose les joues un peu rouge.

- Toi aussi.

Lâcha t-il avant de s'éloigner en jetant un petit regard noir à l'intendante. Le roux se retrouva en tête à tête avec Mokona et avant qu'elle ne comprenne, Renji allait s'échouer au fond du lit. Il soupira de contentement alors que la sensation désagréable s'atténuait un peu.

- La nuit a été éprouvante... Je vais de ce pas vous faire couler un bon bain.

- Hmm.

Elle prit cette réponse pour un assentiment, le bain eut le don de détendre le corps endolori du roux qui y somnola. Un peu plus relaxé, l'esprit plus clair il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la panique de ce matin. A vrai dire Renji se sentait... Heureux. Même s'il doutait de marché correctement avant un petit moment. Il venait de se changer, et pensait avec une gratitude profonde qu'il allait de nouveau dormir un peu lorsque l'on toqua à la porte. Il fronça les sourcils en donnant la permission d'entrée, pensant que ce n'était qu'un domestique.

- Kuchiki-dono?

Subane s'inclina doucement devant cette salutation des plus honorifiques que le roux s'acharnait à lui donner.

- Ohayo! Renji-sama. Je viens m'enquérir de votre bonheur devant un thé, si cela n'est pas trop astreignant bien évidemment.

Renji jeta un coup d'œil vers le lit, et incapable de refuser finit par plier à la demande. C'est ce qui explique que vingt minutes plus tard, il se tenait de façon précaire sur ses genoux en servant le thé à la mère du chef du clan. Intérieurement, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, alors que Subane était face à l'un de ses plus beaux sourires! Elle badinait à propos de la soirée de la veille en sirotant les yeux brillant son thé. La main de Renji trembla, il eut une vague nausée en sentant la souffrance du bas de son dos augmenter sous cette position. Il s'obligea à rester immobile, son sourire vacilla d'un iota.

-... sans même compter sur une autre lubie de Serizawa! Il est arrivé à ses fins!

La pièce commença à tanguer un peu, il inspira le plus discrètement possible mais l'odeur sucrée du thé le suffoqua un peu. Il reposa la théière cachant le tremblement plus important de ses mains sous les manches de son kimono.

- Mon fils est heureux, Renji-sama. Et je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant de ce fait.

Ce fut l'une des rares phrases qu'il entendit entièrement, mais la fatigue revenait s'abattre sur lui, son sourire s'était ternit. Combien de temps allait-elle le retenir encore? Ne pouvait-il pas esquiver cet entretient? Il songea brutalement au brun, le frisson de manque parcourut son échine et il se redressa, puis regretta aussitôt ce geste.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Renji-sama.

Depuis quand était-elle aussi bavarde? Il eut une seconde de réflexion puis songea qu'elle avait toujours été très bavarde avec lui.

- Tout va bien, je vous remercie de vous inquiétez de mon état, Kuchiki-dono.

- Ce n'était pas une question, vous êtes assez pâle. Et appelez-moi Subane entre nous.

Renji sentit la goutte de sueur glisser entre ses omoplates, non il n'allait pas bien, il avait besoin de beaucoup plus de temps pour se remettre de la nuit trop courte qu'il avait eut. Mais la réalité c'est que Byakuya n'avait pas fait preuve d'une grande douceur dans sa passion. Il hésita à lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait se retirer. Renji soupira avec un peu moins de discrétion, il se sentait abattu.

- Rien de grave, juste un peu de fatigue.

Il lui offrit un piètre sourire.

- La nuit aurait-elle été trop courte?

Il fut choqué du ton malicieux qu'elle prit pour l'interroger, mais ce qui lui retourna pour de bon l'estomac.. C'était son sourire entendu. Il ferma les yeux, un goût amer se répandait sur sa langue.

- En effet. Je ne suis pas encore habitué à ce genre de réunion.

Renji ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il n'avait pas envie de sourire. Subane semblait inquiète.

- A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas vous voir consommer autant de saké à vous seul.

Ils y venaient! Renji pâlit un peu plus, la noble semblait embarrassée.

- Surtout ce saké « _Kyouki_ _Ajimete » _[Traduction littérale: « Extase de la première fois »]

Qu'est ce qu'elle lui chantait? Il fronça les sourcils.

- Ce n'était qu'une petite boutade, je voulais relancer mon fils, mais j'ai bien peur que vous n'en n'ayez trop bu.

Elle se racla la gorge.

- C'est un saké dont nous gardons jalousement la recette, il n'est offert qu'à une seule occasion. Celui d'un mariage, et seul les marier y on droit.

- Qui a t-il dans ce saké?

La voix étranglée de Renji résonna, même si tout semblait s'éclaircir. Elle sembla tressaillir et jeta un regard perturbé au roux.

- Et bien...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, on ouvrit la porte. Les deux occupants firent face au chef de clan qui referma la porte avec un bruit sec.

- Byakuya, il me semble que tu dois frapper avant d'entrée.

- Mère!

Le chef de clan semblait quelque peu excédé, il avait quelques questions à lui poser mais ne pensait pas rencontrer Renji ici. Il jeta aussitôt un regard noir à Subane, il ne savait pas ce qui se tramait mais ce n'était pas bon. De nouveau son attention se reporta à Renji.

- Tu n'as pas à plier au caprice de mère, Renji.

- Quel toupet! Il ne s'agit pas de caprice de ma part! N'ai-je pas le droit de m'entretenir de son état?

Renji sentit la migraine se déclarer, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'assister à l'une de leurs petite bataille verbale.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il a déjà assez souffert de tes enfantillages.

Siffla froidement Byakuya, ce qui fit tiquer Renji, il fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il?

- Est-ce une façon de remercier sa propre mère pour l'attention généreuse dont elle a fait preuve?

Rétorqua sur le même ton Subane.

- J'ai dû faire preuve de toute mon influence pour qu'on vous apporte du _Kyouki_ _Ajimete ._ Et résultat: Tu n'y a même pas touché!

Byakuya sembla outré, sur le point d'exploser. Il c'était bien gardé de boire par précaution, ne captant pas une seconde ce qui se tramait sous son nez, ou plutôt dans son verre!

- Devrais-je te remercier de nous avoir drogués?

Renji sursauta à cette révélation.

- Chantes ce que tu veux, mais ne va pas me dire que tu n'as pas apprécié ta nuit!

Byakuya s'offusqua, il plissa les yeux.

- Parce que je devrais t'être reconnaissant de rendre Renji malade maintenant?

- Il n'aurait pas été malade si tu avais bu avec lui, comme le veux la coutume. A la place, tu n'as touché qu'à une coupelle ou deux. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi de son état! Et ne joue pas les offusqué, ne t'ai-je pas dit que je souhaitais avoir des petits enfants? Ce n'est que justice de m'assurer que tu remplisses cette maigre compensation que je te demande.

- Tu as drogué Renji!

S'exclama énervé Byakuya.

- Je te rassure ce n'est pas lui que je visais!

Coupa simplement Subane en portant le thé à ses lèvres, elle jeta un coup d'œil au roux qui semblait toujours aussi pâle. Elle posa la tasse avec peu de ménagement.

- Sur trois bouteilles, trois! Tu n'as bu que deux coupelles! Comment pouvais-je savoir que ton époux s'amuserait à boire tout le reste?

- Et pourrais-je savoir avec quoi j'ai été drogué?

La question de Renji tomba en plein dans la tension qui régnait, son ton était froid, il commençait tout juste à prendre l'ampleur de cette révélation.

- C'est un puissant aphrodisiaque. Lâcha Byakuya en fusillant sa mère.

L'état ce matin de Renji l'avait préoccupé, il avait donc réfléchit intensément à ce qui pouvait être la cause de cette scène. Le roux était totalement retourné, déboussolé même c'est alors que Mokona lui avait proposé de lui faire un thé de jasmin. Il n'avait pas comprit sur le coup, et c'est plongé dans ses pensées, alors qu'il signait un autre document qu'il c'était enfin souvenu que ce thé était préconisé lorsque l'on avait abusé d'une certaine dose d'excitant. Il en avait lâché ses papiers afin de trouver l'intendante, il lui avait fallut une longue discussion pour qu'elle avoue qu'on leurs avaient servit du saké préparé. Et c'est son intuition qui l'avait mené vers les appartements de Subane.

Renji se releva lentement, attirant l'attention des deux autres nobles.

- Renji? Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans la voix du chef de clan.

- Je vais me couché.

- Renji, je suis désolé je ne savais pas de quoi il en retournait jusqu'à ce matin, je te jure...

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuses. Coupa Subane en fronçant un sourcil. Byakuya la fusilla de nouveau. Avant de se rendre compte que le roux ne levait toujours pas son attention vers lui.

- Renji…

Le roux qui avait poursuivit sa retraite s'arrêta.

- Je suis fatigué. Réglé ça entre vous...

Le roux ne savait pas encore s'il était furieux, il se sentait juste profondément stupide d'être aussi surprit.

- Renji-sama? Quelque chose ne va vraisemblablement pas.

S'enquit enfin Subane. Renji lui fit face.

- Ce jeu ne m'amuse pas, Subane-dono. C'est sans doute une pratique fort courante pour vous de faire n'importe quoi pour arriver à vos fins, moi j'ai dû mal.

Cette affirmation fit tiquer la noble. Ne saisissant pas ce qui touchait le roux. C'était une coutume, pour ne pas dire un honneur, même. Ces fins étaient de rendre heureux son fils et son époux, n'avait-elle pas participé le plus efficacement à ce fait? Ce grand gaillard ne comprenait vraiment rien aux subtilitées de la noblesse. Quant à son fils, Byakuya avait toujours eut du mal à la laisser prendre la pas, mais au final il finissait par se plier. La colère revint de loin chez Renji, bouillonna vaguement en lui, puis s'éloigna, il était las.

- Ce n'était pas méchant n'est ce pas?

Sa phrase sonna avec de la détresse.

- Vous ne vouliez rien d'autre que d'avoir des petits enfants.

Byakuya fit un pas vers lui, Renji l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Mais vous est-il venu à l'idée que ni votre fils, ou ni moi ne souhaitions en arriver aussi loin?

Après un silence elle baissa les yeux.

- Je comprends votre point de vue jeune homme.

- Mais vous n'en tenez pas compte... J'ai finit par le comprendre, c'est comme ça que ça marche... J'ai besoin de temps pour digérer cette nouvelle. Veuillez m'en excuser Subane-dono.

Renji jeta un regard vide au brun puis sortit.

Renji avait besoin d'être seul, de réfléchir. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de révolte dans ses veines. Il y a quelques semaines si on lui avait dit que tout ceci était sur le point de se produire, il aurait sans doute tout fait pour faire comprendre qu'il les détestait. Mais aujourd'hui...

Finalement les nobles avaient eut sa peau, il accueillait cette vérité avec un sang froid qui le surprenait. Ils avaient fait l'amour, on les avait drogué, mais finalement quelle importance?

Pas de révolte, pas de haine, pas de rage, juste un froid immense dans sa poitrine. Il se demanda même pourquoi il avait versé toutes ses larmes. Mais qu'est ce qu'il était naïf!

La porte s'ouvrit après lui, il ne lui fit pas face. Les bras du brun vinrent s'enrouler autour de lui, l'attirant à lui, dos contre ce torse.

-Renji.

Il y avait de l'angoisse dans la voix de son aîné, mêlé à de la peine.

- Ça va. Le silence tomba.

- Ne me déteste pas...

Les mots de Byakuya étaient à peine un murmure.

- Je ne te déteste pas. Renji continuait de fixer droit devant lui.

- Tout va bien. Continua le roux.

Un rire nerveux échappa à son cadet.

- Pas grave! La prochaine fois je ne boirai pas de saké!

Les mains du chef de clan froissèrent sa tenue, il serra avec force sa taille avant de souffler:

- Idiot.

Un tic agita la joue de Renji à ce mot, puis la digue céda le souffle lui manqua. Il ferma les yeux alors que la douleur de la nouvelle lui coulait dans les veines.

- Pardon. Murmura Byakuya.

Le chef de clan, n'avait pas songé une seconde que sa mère aurait autant appliqué la coutume. Byakuya avait été étourdit par ce qui se passait entre eux et avait relégué en second plan le reste. Il n'avait pas besoin de la coutume pour désirer le roux ! Il n'avait pas besoin de tous ces subterfuges et cet artifice pour que son cœur batte dans sa poitrine. Et maintenant il craignait que Renji ne croie que tout ceci n'était qu'une comédie mise en scène.

Renji ne savait pas s'il était déçu, ou blessé. La vérité c'est que c'était les deux, il avait vraiment voulut se donner à lui... Mais même ça on lui avait arraché des mains.

- J'ai besoin de temps... Ça va aller et...

Sa voix se brisa, la goutte tomba sur l'avant bras de Byakuya.

- Ce n'était qu'un subterfuge... Ça ne compte pas Renji.

- Alors qu'est ce qui compte.

- Que je t'ai vraiment désiré. Souffla le brun en le serrant.

- Tant mieux. Lâcha le roux d'une voix monocorde.

- Cela ne change rien Renji.

Le roux aurait voulut s'écarter de ce baiser au goût salé qu'il lui offrait, son amant venait de le tourner vers lui pour lui faire face. La main de Byakuya se coula dans le creux du bas de son dos, ce simple geste lui prit une plainte. Il en avait vraiment envie, là, encore. Et la façon dont le chef de clan le serrait lui fit tourner la tête. Cependant c'est avec fermeté que le roux se détacha de lui, repoussant doucement cette étreinte. Renji était encore assez rouge.

- On se calme.

Siffla t-il en reprenant sa respiration, il avait cru que son cœur allait exploser.

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'était... Mais c'était très fort ce truc. Alors … Je préfère attendre un peu.

Renji était pivoine, il déglutit puis marmonna tout aussi pressé qu'il allait prendre une autre douche froide. Byakuya put le voir claquer la porte de la pièce, lui-même décontenancé de se revirement.

«_-Tu devrais l'accompagné..._»

Cette suggestion de Senbonzakura le fit sursauté, il quitta aussitôt la chambre.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

- Incapable! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapable!

La bouteille de saké alla exploser contre le mur attenant à la tête de son vis-à-vis qui grimaça sous son masque en tentant d'éviter les débris. Kaori Nanaya était hors d'elle, c'était peu de le dire, furieuse sa beauté en était d'autant plus phénoménale. Ses cheveux ondoyaient sous le balancement dangereux de sa tête, la colère avait fait monter quelques colorations à ses joues, à moins que ce ne soit dû à l'alcool qu'elle consommait.

- Nanaya-dono? Quelque chose ne va pas?

La voix à travers la cloison lui apprit qu'on avait écho de son grabuge, elle toisa avec haine celui qui lui faisait un tel rapport, tout en rassurant les domestiques à l'extérieur.

- Ce n'est rien, juste une tasse brisée, un geste de maladresse.

Son jeu d'actrice était exceptionnel, malgré la fureur qui l'habitait elle avait parlé d'une voix un peu embarrassée, mais surtout très maitrisé. Les bruits de pas repartir, l'homme au masque resta impassible.

- Nous avons agit selon vos ordres. Cependant il fallait s'attendre à ce que le fameux clan Kuchiki est un tel mur de défense.

- Je me fiche de leur défense! Siffla la femme à deux doigts de lui jeté aussi la coupelle vide.

- Cette hatie que tu portes, c'est à mon nom que tu la brandi! Alors trouve un moyen!

Cela était peu conventionnel dans une guerre de ce type s'acharner ainsi sans motif visible, l'espion s'inclina.

- J'en ai conscience.

- Et la gamine? Où est-elle? Elle au moins tu peux l'atteindre non? Cette sang-de-bourbe n'est pas au manoir.

Il y avait pensé, mais cela aussi leurs était difficile.

- Il se trouve qu'une garde la suit nuit et jour. Qui plus est... Elle n'est jamais seule et...

- Je me fiche qu'elle ne soit pas seule! Tue-la!

- Elle est suivit généralement d'un shinigami. Notamment le remplaçant.

Il attendit de voir si elle comprenait les implications, son silence fut révélateur. Elle plissa les yeux comme si elle cherchait une solution. Elle ne pouvait pas impliquer le Gotei dans cette guerre, si un shinigami n'appartenant pas à la Sixième Division venait à mourir... Le statu quo de non ingérence serait nul et le Soutaicho ne manquerait pas lui faire la chasse.

- Alors que faisons-nous?

Finit par demander son vis-à-vis.

- Cela ne change rien à nos plans. Ramène le moi.

Elle semblait s'être figée dans du marbre.

- Ramène-moi Renji Abaraï.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Les rires des enfants courant dans la cour avaient quelque chose d'irréelle, dans ce jardin verdoyant et entretenu une bonne partie du clan Kuchiki, surtout les femmes et les enfants, passaient leur temps. Les voix qui parvenaient au chef de clan avaient tout d'éclat de bonheur attrapé par inadvertance.

Kuchiki Byakuya avait beaucoup d'autres motifs de préoccupation, que ce soit au niveau de son poste en tant que shinigami; voilà près de deux mois qu'il n'avait pas mit les pieds dans sa propre division. Ou en tant que chef de clan, cette guerre de sang qui maintenait une tension dans les hautes instances du clan. Sans écarter le sujet de Renji, dont il chassa l'image pour se concentrer... Il y avait de quoi ne pas fermer l'œil. Pour l'instant, avec le Conseil il avait été décidé de mettre sur pied une réunion des chefs de clan et de tenter de découvrir le pourquoi de cette situation. Alors que parallèlement les dispositifs de sécurité avait triplé... On toqua, le brun permit à l'intrus d'entrer avant de tiquer. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Renji aussitôt, on était au beau milieu de l'après midi, aussitôt il songea à l'incident de ce matin.

- Renji?

Celui-ci avait remit son uniforme de shinigami, il avait l'air préoccupé lui aussi. Le roux hésita un peu, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet. Pouvait-il annoncer de but en blanc à l'autre qu'il avait la ferme intention de partir pour une période indéterminé pour mener une enquête qui ne le concernait pas. C'était à la fois simple et compliqué à expliquer, comme une sorte de service qu'il devait rendre, malgré le fait qu'il ne se sente pas particulièrement en accord avec les différents principes du temple. Comme celui d'exécré les shinigami...

- Le moment est sans doute mal choisit...

Pour une introduction improvisé Renji se dit qu'il aurait put faire mieux, mais ne se voyait pas venir aborder la discussion du temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur.

- J'ai...

Le bruit d'un tonnerre un peu trop proche se fit entendre, le roux sursauta, Byakuya qui avait retenue le réflexe de se lever d'un bond ferma les yeux d'agacement.

- Ce n'est rien... Oncle Serizawa à décider de faire une démonstration d'armes humaines à quelques pas d'ici.

Renji se retint de lui demander s'il ne risquait pas de tuer quelqu'un.

- Qui a t-il Renji? Tu sors visiblement. Qui a t-il de si urgent?

Le chef de clan tentait de paraître le plus désinvolte possible, même s'il rongeait son frein pour ne pas se diriger vers l'épicentre de cette manifestation (nouveau coup de feu) très enthousiaste (encore un coup de feu, une détonation un peu trop proche à son goût!). N'avait-il pas précisé qu'il devait être présent? Serizawa en avait encore fait visiblement à sa tête, pourvu qu'il ne blesse personne!

- Rien de grave... Enfin, je l'espère.

Cette réponse alambiquée fit froncer un peu plus les sourcils du brun, la détonation sonna un peu trop fort... Et surtout beaucoup trop proche des rires qu'il avait saisit!

- Comment?

- J'aimerais jeter un coup d'œil à ce que m'avais dit Setona.

Silence, le chef de clan tenta d'analyser cette déclaration.

- J'ai bien peur … Te serait-il possible de m'éclairer, j'ai bien peur de ne pas saisir.

Il se racla élégamment la gorge. Renji ne se sentait pas capable de lui faire toute une explication.

- Ça concerne peut-être le Gotei, je n'en suis pas encore sûr. Il faudrait que j'aille sur place.

- Où ça?

Excellente question!

- Dans le Rukongaï. Cela risque de me prendre un peu de temps.

Son aîné se pinça l'arrête du nez, agacé au nouveau coup de feu il se leva, bien décidé à encadrer l'activité dangereuse.

- Très bien, mais tâche de revenir à l'heure pour le dîner.

Renji eut le réflexe de se baisser lorsque les morceaux de bois volèrent en éclat un peu plus loin. Byakuya regarda furieux les trous au dessus de son bureau. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre d'où venait des rires amusés.

- Serizawa-sama!

La voix terrorisée de Mokona se fit entendre, le chef de clan fit un shunpô et disparut.

- J'essayerais.

Baragouina le roux face à la place vide un peu trop tard.

La vérité c'est que Renji allait mettre le nez dans quelque chose qui ne le concernait pas, et qui risquait d'en irriter plus d'un. Que le brun n'ait pas eut le temps de lui demander plus de détails sur la situation lui donnait une marge de manœuvre non négligeable. Son petit doigt lui disait que Byakuya n'aurait pas aimé entendre qu'il allait se fourrer dans les affaires des derniers grands temples du Seireitei. Surtout lorsqu'il c'était fait radier dans des conditions aussi... Chaotique.

En même temps il ne se voyait pas aller frapper au portail de ceux-ci tout sourire et leur demander si ces dernier temps ils ne faisaient plus leur boulot parce que leurs piliers se vidaient.

Mais y aller seul ne semblait pas une idée bien plus brillante. Renji était à ce stade de sa réflexion lorsque l'idée surgit de nul part qu'est ce qui l'empêchait de donner une piste à celui qui gérait cette enquête?

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

L'ombre s'étendit, opaque et déplacé au cœur de cette journée ensoleillé. La pierre se craquela en un bruit de fissure peu rassurant, des petits morceaux tombèrent. Une petite flamme de pression spirituelle s'échappa de la base du pilier, lécha allègrement la pierre comme pour la dévorer avec gourmandise. Cette force d'ordinaire si paisible et inoffensive, avait une couleur terne comme si la colonne de pierre se retrouvait au cœur d'un brasier digne de l'enfer. La chaleur autour était suffocante, l'herbe qui avait jadis poussé allègrement aux alentours n'était qu'un souvenir. La terre était devenue rocailleuse, aride... Une terre morte, stérile.

La main traversa l'incendie pour poser sa paume sur la surface de la colonne, étonnement froide par rapport au feu dans lequel il baignait. La capuche du plus grand des deux visiteurs de ce lieu devenu maudit s'inclina en avant pour regarder de plus près. Alors qu'il inclinait la tête pour observer cette réaction hors norme, l'autre capuche ridiculement petite attrapa l'une des manches pour le tirer hors de porter.

- Il ne faut pas!

S'inquiéta la voix d'enfant. Avec son geste, elle avait fait tomber la capuche du plus grand. Les clochettes tintèrent.

- Ken-chan ne doit pas toucher à ça!

S'insurgea Yachiru en le tirant vivement plus loin. Celui-ci grommela quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas.

- Allons-nous-en!

Reprit la rosée, finissant par comprendre quelque mot.

- Ici aussi, c'est pareil.

La voix rauque d'hébétude de Kenpachi sonna comme un grognement. Elle porta les mains à ses oreilles qu'elle serra frénétiquement, puis leva les yeux sur le capitaine de la Onzième.

- Ken-chan!

Il porta son attention sur elle, le visage de Yachiru était emprunt de panique et de colère à la fois.

- Je ne veux plus l'entendre! Allons-nous-en!

- Entendre quoi?

Demanda t-il se mettant à son niveau.

- Elle pleure, et je ne veux pas l'entendre pleurer! Allons-nous-en!

L'angoisse revint dans la voix de la fillette, il se leva et l'attrapa par son col, en quelques grandes enjambées ils quittèrent les lieux.

- C'est par où le prochain? Demanda Zaraki.

Alors Yachiru secoua la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation.

- Veux pas y aller! Clama t-elle.

C'est à ce moment que la silhouette surgit devant eux...

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O**

**AND THAT'S ALL?**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O**

Et voilà! Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, enfin seront les dernier parce que je pense le couper lui aussi en deux!

Après c'est la partie deux! Donc dans le prochain chapitre... Bah je vais lancer un peu plus cette intrigue avec les piliers, et je coupe en plein suspense! J'ai voulu être le plus clair possible, évité les fautes que je traque en permanence. Pour me faire pardonner je vous annonce qu'il y aura encore du citron! Allez gros bisou à tous!

PS: Non, je ne t'ai pas oublié mon Lapin, je compte bien répondre à ta demande alors patiente encore un peu, merci!


	45. Chapter 45: Possessivité?

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disreali

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas ma propriété... *Récite Béli sur un ton monocorde* Bon, maintenant je peux avoir une chance d'avoir une réponse pour ma demande?

Couple: Bya/Ren

Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit?

**Il fut écrit...**

Partie I Ce qui nous lie.

Chapitre XXXIX: Possessivité?

Non, Byakuya Kuchiki n'était pas exténué!

Il ne faisait rien de plus que de reprendre un peu de contenance en se recueillant dans son bain.

Le chef de clan sentait un poids important peser sur ses épaules, un poids et une inquiétude que rien ne semblait pouvoir écarter. Il avait eut peur, une peur incontrôlable en voyant que ce fou de Serizawa utilisait une arme aussi dangereuse auprès des enfants du clan.

Sa main trembla en repoussant ses mèches ébène, sa vision resta flou quelques secondes. D'habitude le parfum des roses finissait par l'apaiser, mais le nœud restait ancré en lui.

- Renji est-il revenu?

L'intendante referma la jarre d'huile, puis confirma le mauvais pressentiment du brun en l'informant que ce n'était pas le cas. Byakuya sortit lentement de l'eau, et se laissa doucement masser par les mains experte de sa mère-de-cœur. Il lui avait fallut prendre sur lui, mais Mokona semblait avoir comprit ses efforts lorsqu'il c'était... Excusé. L'intendante n'avait pas espéré retrouver un peu de confiance de sa part.

- Annonce notre absence au dîner de ce soir. Un simple murmure qui fit faiblement tiquer Mokona.

- Byakuya-sama. L'inquiétude de sa voix était mal dissimulée.

- Je suis las Mokona, et j'ai une migraine impossible. Demande à mère de désigner quelqu'un pour siéger à ma place.

Elle remonta les mains sur sa nuque, pressa doucement les nerfs, ce qui fit frissonner violemment le brun qui serra la mâchoire.

- Très bien. Je ferais dresser une table dans votre chambre. L'intendante réfléchissait déjà à l'excuse qu'elle allait fournir, tout en calculant le déplacement des servantes pour ce diner improvisé.

- Non, s'agaça le chef de clan, je suis fatigué, je ne veux rien. Je n'ai pas faim.

Il ne put pas voir la surprise sur les traits de l'intendante. Mokona réprima sa remarque, le massage finit il se laissa vêtir puis gagna simplement sa chambre. C'est en soupirant que Byakuya alla se lover au fond des draps, la douleur courut brièvement dans son épaule puis se calma. Il fronça les sourcils, incapable de comprendre d'où venait cette torpeur désagréable, incapable de se faire à cette sensation de manque qu'il ressentait. Byakuya eut une conscience étrange de la texture des draps. Il froissa le tissu en chassant cette impression, fermant résolument les yeux.

...

Renji jeta un coup d'œil pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien aux alentours, il traversa rapidement la distance dans le début de plus en plus important d'obscurité. Il poussa avec rapidité la porte menant à la chambre, espérant expédier une douche et se parer pour le dîner. Il était en retard...

Vraiment en retard! C'est pour cette raison qu'il se précipita dans la salle d'eau. Il en sortait tout juste lorsque son regard tomba sur la silhouette. Renji se cogna le pied contre le pied du lit, ce qui fit sursauter son occupant. Byakuya se redressa, l'esprit brumeux, se sentant assez mal pour fusiller du regard celui qui l'avait fait sursauter.

- Renji! L'accusation fit blêmir le roux.

- Je...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir ses excuses que le brun lui faisait signe de se taire. La douleur martelait les tempes de Byakuya. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez.

- As-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais?

- Heu... Oui. Renji était un peu déconcerté, ne sachant s'il devait éclaircir les choses, ce n'était pas aussi simple.

Byakuya se mit sur son séant, se tenant le crâne avec l'impression qu'il tentait de tomber en morceaux.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? S'inquiéta momentanément le roux en s'avançant vers lui.

Byakuya s'écarta du toucher, surprit lui aussi de sa réaction, alors que Renji qui venait de poser une main sur son épaule se ravisait.

- Laisse moi tranquille, j'ai mal à la tête. Marmonna peu convaincu le chef de clan. Il se demandait ce qui pourrait le soulager.

Le lit bougea ce qui alerta Byakuya qui tenta de toiser son vis-à-vis.

- Renji... La menace gronda alors que le roux venait s'asseoir auprès de lui.

- Depuis combien de temps dure cette migraine?

Cette question fit froncer les sourcils au brun, il ferma les yeux pour ne pas devenir virulent.

- Trop longtemps. Finit-il par siffler pour lui-même. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir et de toute façon il n'en était pas capable.

- J'ai ...

Le brun ne finit pas son début de phrase, un frisson des plus violent le parcourut lorsque son cadet le tira vers lui. Renji posa doucement son front contre celui de Byakuya, alors que sa main retenait fermement son menton. Le chef de clan eut comme un hoquet de surprise en sentant la chope de douceur sur ses épaules.

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû partir aussi loin.

Alors c'était bien ça... Cette sensation de manque, ce malaise de plus en plus important était dû à son absence. L'étau qui enserrait les tempes de Byakuya s'évapora lentement, il vint poser son front contre l'épaule de Renji qui n'était vêtu à ce moment là que d'un simple peignoir.

- Aucune importance. Lâcha le brun en sentant le bien être le gagner.

- La prochaine fois, je te suivrais.

Cette déclaration fit chauffer les joues de Renji sans que l'autre ne semble comprendre quelle autre interprétation qu'on pouvait faire de ses propos. C'est ce moment que choisit l'estomac du roux pour faire entendre ses contestations. Byakuya que la torpeur délaissait difficilement chercha à enfouir son visage dans les plis du peignoir dans la quête de plus de contact.

- J'avais dit à Mokona que je n'avais pas faim... Mais je suppose qu'elle a dû te mettre quelque chose de coté.

Le comportement du chef de clan était des plus surprenant pour Renji, la main de Byakuya vint se couler sur sa taille afin de l'enlacer. Le roux vint poser un baiser sur ses lèvres, caresse à laquelle le brun soupira faiblement. Un autre son du ventre du roux brisa le moment.

- Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux régler ce problème dans l'immédiat.

Le sourire narquois de Byakuya échauda un peu son époux qui se recula, quelque part mort de honte. Alors que le chef de clan lui offrait le premier rire de bonheur qu'il ne lui ait prit, un rire qui lui donna envie de l'enlacer... Après une seconde d'hésitation, Renji se laissa aller à ce désir. Il attrapa le brun à la taille et le poussa dans le lit en le tenant, Byakuya eut le souffle un peu couper.

- Je suis... Avait commencé Renji lorsque l'autre le coupa.

- Mais qu'est ce qui a? Que t'arrive t-il? Renji?

Renji sentait la joie le transporter, il aurait voulut lui faire comprendre à quel point il était heureux! Byakuya prit de court paniqua un peu, le roux fit taire la suite de ses interrogations avec un autre baiser contre lequel le chef de clan lutta un peu.

- Renji! Ne me mord pas! Je sais que tu as faim, alors mange quelque chose!

Se fut au tour du rire de Renji de faire trembler la chambre, Byakuya c'était exclamé dès qu'il lui avait rendu ses lèvres.

- Peur que je te mange? La question souffler très bas dans le creux du cou de Byakuya le fit secrètement frémir, surprit du ton insidieux.

- Ren...!

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Deux corps entrelacés dans des draps de soie, un havre de paix et de repos. Byakuya se laissait tendrement dorloté par les caresses que lui prodiguait le roux, toujours perdu dans l'exploration de sa peau. Et maintenant, il en était sûr, il aimait ce contact; Byakuya adorait cette douceur obsédante dont il faisait preuve. Le roux avait réussi à le tirer du lit la veille, et même à lui faire avaler quelque chose lorsque Mokona les avaient servit. Le chef de clan avait sentit la tension déserté son entourage comme si la simple présence de Renji suffisait à étouffer en lui le moindre doute.

Le bruit d'un tonnerre lointain se fit entendre alors qu'ils scellaient leurs lèvres, la main du roux venait de descendre sur son flanc, alors que l'autre remontait lentement le long de sa cuisse.

Bon, il fallait admettre que leurs activités étaient un peu focalisés en ce moment sur l'art de mettre les mots sur les choses; ou les mains plutôt. Aussi bien du bout des lèvres pour Byakuya, que de la langue pour le roux.

La porte claqua, ils sursautèrent en entendant le bruit de pas, quelqu'un venait de traverser en trombe la pièce essoufflé.

- Byakuya-sama!

Ils se détachèrent violemment. Mokona était tendue.

- Mokona?

- C'est... Serizawa!... Il, il a tiré sur un intrus... Il l'a prit en chasse... L'intendante était catastrophée et essouflée.

Byakuya repoussa l'autre sans ménagement, se levant afin de s'habiller au plus vite. Les draps retombèrent à peine sur la tête de Renji que le chef de clan avait fait un shunpô. Le roux un peu pivoine et abasourdi décida d'agir après un temps de réaction trop long, mais il venait à peine d'enrouler la couverture autour de sa taille que la porte claquait.

- Tu ne bouges pas Renji!

Le brun ferma sa tenue, puis il disparut de nouveau avec Mokona sur ses talons. Il fallut de longues minutes au Abaraï pour saisir ce qui venait de se produire... Byakuya l'avait mit à l'écart!

Le vent qui entra par la fenêtre fit claquer les rideaux. Renji fut totalement surprit dans un premier temps, puis la colère revint comme une lame de fond. Et pourquoi il devrait attendre sagement d'abord! Il était tout autant concerné! Il n'était pas impotent, ni faible! C'était quoi ça, un ordre? Renji s'arracha du lit et se dirigea rageur vers la salle d'eau. Il n'allait pas attendre qu'on massacre quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir! Ce qui restait tout de même plus que franchement improbable.

L'idée qu'un intrus ait put se glisser dans le manoir était tout simplement délirante! Renji se rappelait qu'il avait à peine franchit le mur que Yoruichi lui était tombé dessus! Qui pouvait être assez suicidaire pour ça? Il avait dû affronter le chat... Qui pouvait être assez fort pour ça? Et pourquoi s'acharner à pareille entreprise? Renji attrapa son zanpakuto, et décida de faire le tour afin de s'assurer que personne n'avait été touché.

Renji tenta de localiser la moindre petite trace de reiatsu, se méfiant de l'ombre de certain bâtiment. Il n'y avait rien de notable et pourtant il sentait une présence oppressante. Le roux n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où se trouvait le chef de clan, il se dirigea par réflexe vers un endroit un peu moins fréquenté. Un quart d'heure plus tard la main se posait sur son épaule, sa surprise ne dura que quelques secondes. Lentement le roux lui fit face, Setona avait un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu ne devrais pas être là. Lâcha Renji.

Le silence tomba, puis le moine éclata de rire. Il fallait bien qu'il choisisse ce moment pour apparaître. Setona et lui n'avait jamais été en très bon terme en réalité, celui-ci l'exécrait d'être devenu shinigami plutôt que moine.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça! Quand je pense que tu as osé revenir par la grande porte!

Renji gardait la main à la garde de Zabimaru, fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu es responsable du grabuge? Finit par demander froidement Renji, songeant au perspective d'une justification désagréable que cela engendrerait.

- Non, ce n'est pas lui.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent, Yoruichi venait d'apparaître derrière un arbre, elle toisa Setona. Elle pesta intérieurement, elle avait permit au moine de se glisser à l'intérieur, souhaitant l'espionner jusqu'au bout. Setona se renfrogna un peu, il avait pensé berner la garde.

- Alors qu'est ce qui se passe? Interrogea le roux.

- Je ne sais pas, siffla le chat, je n'ai pas suivit le bon. Tu n'es vraiment pas avec ce groupe d'idiot qui est passé par le mur Est...

Le chat souffla pour se calmer un peu, puis poursuivit en marmonnant pour elle même, faisant quelque pas pour réfléchir:

- Et je suis sûr que Byakuya les a tous massacrer à l'heure actuelle! On ne connaîtra jamais le fin mot de cette histoire à ce train là!

Elle releva un sourcil en se tournant vers l'intrus.

- Alors? Je pourrais te couper la gorge pour cette intrusion, donne moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas le faire.

Setona jeta un coup d'œil au roux comme si il attendait son aide.

- Elle est plus forte que moi. Se défendit Renji en levant les épaules et lâchant enfin la garde de son zanpakuto.

- Alors? Reprit le chat.

- Renji... La demande de Setona fit tiquer le roux.

- Je... Voulais juste prendre de ses nouvelles. Tenta le pauvre moine voyant que le roux ne le sauverait pas.

Yoruichi le fixa dans les yeux, puis partie de l'un de ses fameux rire de gorge, la tête rejetée en arrière et les mains sur les hanches.

- Et tu crois vraiment que je vais gober ça gamin! Aller, fait dans l'original au moins que je puisse en rire un peu plus. Yoruichi fit un sourire de chat à Renji qui recula instinctivement.

- Je n'y suis pour rien moi! Se défendit Abaraï.

- Vraiment... Je suis sûr que Byakuya-boy sera heureux de savoir que vous vous êtes rencontrer fortuitement. A cette insinuation, le sang déserta une grande partie du corps de Renji.

- Il n'y a strictement rien entre nous. La réponse était trop rapide pour ne pas porter à soupçon. Même sa voix avait blanchit à cette menace implicite. Le sourire de Yoruichi vacilla et au bout de quelques minutes elle se rapprocha de lui.

- Je plaisantais! Renji! C'est évident que c'est juste un gêneur qui c'est perdu.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Renji était horrifié à l'idée que le chef de clan puisse douter de lui. Un frisson le traversa à la pensée du brun jaloux... Pire Byakuya ne lui pardonnerait jamais un écart, il cesserait de le retenir comme il lui avait dit.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle du tout. Souffla Renji en reprenant des couleurs, puis il fusilla l'homme.

- Setona, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici? Il va m'arracher la tête s'il l'apprend.

- Byakuya-boy serait-il aussi possessif?

Interrogea le chat à brûle pour point, même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Après tout, elle avait eut la preuve de l'attachement du chef de clan à son nouvel époux. Cette insinuation n'était pas du goût du pauvre moine.

- J'ai déjà un compagnon, non merci. Setona ne semblait pas comprendre que ce n'était qu'une boutade.

Renji parut surprit.

- Contrairement à d'autre, moi je fais ce pour quoi j'ai été formé, et j'accepte ma condition. Cette remarque passa au dessus du roux. Renji sentit la nervosité revenir et s'agaça.

- On a bien comprit, maintenant dit moi ce que tu fais ici?

- Je te l'ai dit! Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles! Un vieil ami a t-il besoin d'autre motif pour te rendre visite?

- Et passer par la porte est sans doute au dessus de vos forces? Cingla Yoruichi agacée par ce manège.

- Et risquer de me faire radier à mon tour... Souligna Setona froidement.

- Renji comprend parfaitement ma démarche. N'est ce pas?

Yoruichi se tourna vers le roux qui dû admettre.

- Il a raison, si on apprend qu'il me rend visite c'est l'exclusion à coup sûr.

La surprise du chat ne dura que quelques secondes:

- Tu as été radié... C'est compréhensible aussi, puisque tu es devenu shinigami. finit par marmonner l'ancienne capitaine de la Deuxième division.

Renji aurait voulut rectifier en disant qu'il n'avait jamais été moine, mais cette histoire aurait été trop longue à expliquer, et un mauvais pressentiment continuait de le tarauder.

- Setona! Abrège! On est tellement ami que tu souhaites ma mort! S'exclama Renji, l'autre ne releva pas l'affirmation, mais ne la démentit pas.

- As tu fait ce que je t'ai demandé? Lâcha brutalement Setona. Renji se figea Yoruichi tendit l'oreille se disant que l'information devait valoir quelque chose.

- Alors? Demanda le moine devenu nerveux.

- Et qu'est ce qu'il t'avait demandé de si important pour qu'il risque la radiation, juste pour te voir? Demanda en sifflant Yoruichi, sur le coup ils eurent le même réflexe de se refermer. Voyant cela le chat se renfrogna.

- Vous n'êtes pas drôle les garçons! Cela ne vous coute rien de me mettre dans la confidence, je saurais tenir ma langue à propos de vous deux! Allez... Renji.

Cette tentative énerva le roux.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Yoruichi-sama. Le ton guindé fit soupirer cette dernière.

- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin? Reprit plus sournoisement Yoruichi.

- Il est aussi épouvantable que ça? Finit par lâcher Setona se mettant lui aussi à douter à propos du chef de clan qu'il avait brièvement rencontrer. Renji se piqua.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas!

- Allez, je ne donnerais aucune raison à Byakuya-boy d'être jaloux, si tu me dis pourquoi vous deviez vous voir. Poursuivit Yoruichi, sentant que le poisson qui avait mordu pourrait bientôt être remonté.

- Il n'a aucune raison d'être jaloux! Maintenant arrêter avec vos menaces absurdes! S'insurgea Renji, finalement il aurait mieux fait d'écouter ce que le brun lui avait dit, il ne se serait pas retrouver dans cette situation de fou.

- Il doute aussi facilement de ta fidélité? Lui aurais tu donner de tel motif à cette jalousie maladive? S'enquit le moine de plus en plus troublé. La mâchoire de Renji se décrocha, il s'énerva.

- Continue comme ça et je n'aurais pas besoin de plus de motif pour te passer ma lame dans le ventre!

- Tu n'as pas répondu à sa question Renji quant à propos des motifs de jalousie de Bya-boy... Souffla Yoruichi, toujours contente de semer le trouble, elle poursuivit narquoise:

- Mais ça ne regarde que vous, n'est ce pas... Alors? C'est quoi qu'il t'a demandé?

- OUI JE L'AI FAIS! Content, maintenant fiche le camp Setona avant que...

Sa phrase fut coupé simultanément par deux interrogations différentes.

- Fais quoi? S'écria un peu à bout Yoruichi en fixant Renji, quelques secondes avant que la deuxième voix ne les fasse tous se tourner vers le nouveau venu.

- Avant que quoi? Le timbre un peu énervé de Byakuya s'éleva, Yoruichi put lire de l'horreur sur les traits de Renji. Elle siffla d'agacement en voyant son nouveau poisson filer au dernier moment.

- Tiens! Byakuya-boy!

Le petit ton aigüe vrilla les tympans du chef de clan qui continuait de fusiller son époux.

- Tu as finit de les massacrer? S'enquit joyeusement le chat en lui faisant face, elle ne cilla pas au regard froid qu'il lui lança. Byakuya fit une pause.

- Il faut admettre que j'ai été surprit de ne te voir déjà sur place. Souligna le brun, Yoruichi parut surprise.

- Serais-tu en train... D'admettre que je suis plus rapide que toi? Un sourire des plus effrayant étira les lèvres de Yoruichi.

- Mais cela m'a tout l'air d'être un compliment, kamisama!

Byakuya dévisagea brièvement l'autre homme, sa mémoire travailla assez rapidement pour qu'il l'identifie. Il avait entendu une bonne partie de la discussion en réalité.

- Puis j'en ai déduis que tu devais être sur une autre piste... Un autre adversaire. Le chef de clan releva un sourcil à l'adresse du chat, poursuivant sa brève explication.

- Sauf qu'aucun adversaire ne t'aurais retenu aussi longtemps. Fit le noble en la fixant froidement.

Les yeux de Yoruichi pétillèrent.

- Et maintenant tu reconnaît ma force! S'en est trop! Souffla t-elle remplit d'admiration.

- Mais en réalité tu t'étais simplement fourvoyée sur ta cible, j'ai toujours eut tord de te surestimer.

La chute mit quelques minutes à être comprise, le sourire du chat disparut.

- Tu n'as pas été capable de faire la différence entre un simple moine et un groupe d'assassin.

Yoruichi laissa planer la remarque, ne mordant pas à la plaisanterie. Elle finit par croiser les bras et attendre.

- Mais je suppose que toi tu as fait beaucoup mieux que moi! Cingla le chat en étirant un sourire narquois avant de poursuivre.

- Tu les as fait disparaître comme de juste! Et nous continuerons à ignorer ce qu'ils te veulent!

Oui, ils les auraient fait disparaître jusqu'au dernier...

- Il se trouve que Serizawa a réussi à retenir l'un d'entre eux avec un sort de kidô... Mais je ne lui donne pas une demie journée pour qu'il mette fin à ses jours dès que possible. Tu penses vraiment leurs trouver quelque chose à les suivre à distance?

Finit par s'agacer le chef de clan. Byakuya savait que ces hommes étaient venus exécuter des ordres quitte à en périr.

- Patience, Byakuya-boy patience... C'est un concept qui n'a jamais été ton point fort. Par contre, je me demande bien quel sort il a utilisé ton oncle? Yoruichi sentit sa curiosité être piqué.

- Alors tu lui poseras la question. Trancha froidement le brun, avant de s'avancer vers Renji.

- Je suppose que des explications sont nécessaire... Tu t'ennuyais sans doute, pour te retrouver dans les parages?

Le roux se redressa.

- J'ai même eut le temps de refaire le lit avant de me lever! Siffla Renji en grimaçant un sourire tendu. Il résista un peu mieux au regard noir de Byakuya.

- Ce n'est pas pour casser l'ambiance les deux tourtereaux, mais moi j'aimerais bien qu'on en finisse au plus vite! Alors... Si tu nous disais ce que Renji devait faire de si important pour toi? Yoruichi avait préféré une nouvelle tactique, Setona ne se démonta pas.

- C'est plutôt à Renji de dire ce qu'il a fait, alors... Qu'as tu trouvé?

Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait tous à lui renvoyer la balle? Renji préféra en finir.

- Rien. Je n'ai rien trouver Setona.

- Comment ça rien? Glapit le moine.

- Tu m'as bien entendu, je n'ai pas réussi à localiser les piliers, et de toute façon tu t'attendais à quoi? Que j'aille frapper aux portes des temples et leurs demander une visite guidée: Soyez gentil montrez moi vos piliers c'est juste pour vérifier quelque chose!

Renji croisa furieusement les bras.

- Cependant... Tu as raison, il se passe quelque chose de grave.

Le regard de Renji se porta vers le ciel. Yoruichi garda un silence pensif...

- Et si tu nous mettais au courant de toutes ces cachoteries... Renji-san!

Elle l'attrapa par le bras, lui souris narquoisement et le tira vers elle en une invitation qui le perturba. Trois secondes plus tard, Yoruichi avait les mains vide, le chef de clan tenait Renji par son col et s'éloignait à grands pas.

- Charge toi d'expliquer à Yamamoto ce qui c'est passé, et raccompagne notre invité surprise à la sortie!

Le chat soupira de déception, puis se rabattit sur sa dernière victime potentielle, Setona recula pas le moins du monde rassurer.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

La tension était encore monté dans le Conseil du clan, on commençait à être de plus en plus virulent. Byakuya malgré son impassibilité était soucieux. Toutes ces tentatives infructueuse et maladroite semblait le fait d'amateur. Comme cette déclaration de guerre des plus absurde et stupide! Qui serait assez dégénéré pour s'en prendre aussi ouvertement au clan le plus puissant du Seireitei? On avait engagé des assassins, soit. Mais le premier moment de surprise passer, leurs actions étaient quasiment étouffés par la force de frappe du clan, c'était comme brasser du vent. Et se grabuge n'était profitable à personne. Le chef de clan ne voulait pas céder à la demande qu'il savait de plus en plus présente d'anéantir cette menace. Il ne voulait pas donner l'ordre qui ferait verser le sang. Le clan Kuchiki avait les ressources et les moyens de rechercher et punir le commanditaire, mais cela passerait par l'élimination pure et net d'une famille entière. Byakuya ne voulait pas de cette responsabilité, pas tant qu'il pouvait l'éviter. Le ton était monté, on avait ouvertement demandé le pourquoi de cette réserve absurde. Et c'est avec un goût amer sur la langue qu'il avait dû assurer que seul la patience et la prudence était de mise.

«_Patience, Byakuya-boy patience..._»

Stupide chat qui avait un comportement des plus scandaleux qui plus est! Yoruichi le faisait délibérément afin de l'énerver un peu plus. Il avait apprit à être patient, mais il n'était pas aveugle. Ce sourire narquois lui était destiné, une façon de lui dire:

«_Penses-tu le garder lui? Il suffirait de si peu pour que je te le prenne_»

Et cet idiot n'avait même pas comprit! Yoruichi savait qu'il était présent et toute cette petite scène avec l'autre moine n'était qu'un stratagème de plus pour lui porter sur les nerfs.

Renji était son époux et personne n'avait à poser la main sur lui, quelque soit le prétexte.

Maudit chat!

Byakuya avait du mal à contenir cette montée de possessivité qu'il ressentait, mêlé confusément à de l'agacement. Il avait pourtant dit à Renji de ne pas bouger! Résultat: Il se promène avec son katana au sein du manoir sous le nez du reste du Conseil!

Le chef de clan songea froidement que la prochaine fois, il lui jetterait tout simplement un sort afin de le retenir. Mais une part de lui savait pertinemment que le roux ne plierait pas aussi facilement, oh non, il lui avait déjà fait comprendre qu'il était libre de ses faits et gestes. Et puis un sort de kidô ne pouvait pas tout régler à chaque fois... Le brun se surprit à être un peu plus raisonnable.

Il pourrait peut-être laisser Renji avec Mokona? Il écarta cette idée.

Installé à son bureau, le chef de clan tentait de se concentrer un peu. Renji n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis l'altercation avec Yoruichi, il semblait jouer le jeu de son époux en ignorant royalement la contrariété grandissante de Byakuya.

Si Renji venait à lui dire qu'il sortait pour se rendre à la division, il l'étranglerait! Non, il l'accompagnerait, mais une petite voix lui souffla qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter le manoir à un moment pareil. Byakuya se retrouva en plein dilemme, venant à souhaiter que le roux ne lui annonce rien. C'est plongé dans sa réflexion que le rire étouffé de Renji lui parvint, Byakuya le fusilla purement et simplement.

- Pourrais-je savoir ce qu'il y a de si risible, Abaraï.

La colère lui avait fait parler sans trop réfléchir, reprenant par réflexe le nom de sa moitié. Renji ouvrit de grands yeux, surprit et aussi... Amusé par ce qui se passait. Il n'osait pas y croire, mais...

« _Il est jaloux ma parole! Jaloux comme c'est pas permit! Je crois qu'il va devenir vert même!_»

Renji pouvait le ressentir dans son reiatsu, il tenta d'effacer le sourire stupide qu'il avait sur le visage, ce qui énerva un peu plus son aîné.

- Rien, strictement rien, taïcho.

Cette réponse avait quelque chose d'étrange, à la fois savoureux et acre. Dans cette pièce, à ce moment précis, lui n'était qu'un sous capitaine et l'autre son supérieur. Mais Renji savait que ce n'était pas le cas, il avait l'impression de pouvoir sentir une étrange chaleur sous les mots du brun. La jalousie du chef de clan lui gonflait la poitrine de joie et le rassérénait aussi. Byakuya l'aimait à ce point, il en oubliait sa peur primaire.

«_- Bien sûr qu'il t'aime pauvre idiot! Il a intérêt! Surtout après ce qu'il t'a fait..._»

Se souvenir confusément de leur première nuit, hérissa son corps de chair de poule, il chassa l'émotion qui l'accompagnait, un mélange de contrariété et d'excitation. Ça avait été si bon et si mauvais à la fois que tout semblait mitigé maintenant.

- Renji? Celui-ci piqua un fard, puisque c'était ce moment qu'avait choisit l'autre pour l'appeler.

- Oui? Sa voix était incertaine.

- Explique moi... Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me concentrer à ce point... Siffla agacé le brun.

- Et bien... C'est parce que vous êtes jaloux.

Renji se mordit la langue si fort qu'il eut mal jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de lui répondre comme ça! Le roux eut droit à un regard assassin qui lui fit baisser les yeux.

- Ais-je une raison de l'être. Lâcha d'une voix polaire le brun.

- Non. Répondit platement Renji.

- Alors, je ne le suis pas. Conclut du même ton glacial le chef de clan

A d'autre! Renji fixa les petites étoiles de douleur qu'avait suscité le suicide de sa morsure. Le silence tomba de nouveau, puis Byakuya déposa le dossier dans un bruit de feuille.

- Je veux des réponses Renji.

Abaraï qui se trouvait momentanément dans le même bureau que lui, depuis que le brun avait fait transféré leurs affaires dans cette pièce, lâcha à son tour son travail. Renji soupira, et capitula d'avance ne voulant pas malmener un peu plus les nerfs tendu de son époux.

- A quelles questions?

Cette réponse sembla troublé profondément le brun, il posa un regard pénétrant sur Renji. Puis on toqua à la porte, Mokona vint lui donner le billet qui lui était destiné. Le chef de clan sembla un peu déconcerté et énervé puis se résolu rapidement à céder à la requête.

- Très bien. Je dois m'absenter pour un temps Renji... Nous finirons cette discussion plus tard.

Cette phrase fut accompagné du bruit de la porte claqué, le roux fixa le place vide. Renji fronça les sourcils, il lui fallut un moment avant de se faire à l'idée qu'il était... Vexé. Vexé de la facilité avec laquelle l'autre semblait disposer de lui, vexé de se sentir écarté avec une simplicité déconcertante et rageante. Ils discuteraient lorsque l'autre l'aura décidé... Ce qui l'énervait autant c'est le fait qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir de prise sur le brun. Non, il n'en avait pas, et Byakuya continuerait de le maintenir à l'écart dans le but de le protéger.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Cette semaine qui aurait dû n'être qu'à eux venait de fondre comme neige, monopolisé par des réunions à répétition. A son grand dam, Byakuya avait dû se rendre à de multiples reprises hors des murs du manoir pour des périodes bien trop longues. Et lorsque ce n'était pas lui qui se déplaçait c'était Renji qui se retrouvait hors de sa portée. Devait-il en vouloir au roux de s'écarter de lui?

- Fais annoncer notre absence pour le dîner de ce soir.

Le chef de clan entra dans la chambre, suivit de près par Mokona. L'intendante jeta un coup d'œil discret au roux qui venait de finir de se préparer, apparemment lui n'était pas au courant de cette décision. Renji qui finissait de se battre discrètement avec son kimono en lâcha sa prise.

- Bien, Byakuya-sama.

C'était assez étrange de la voir céder aussi facilement, elle avait sans doute comprit ce qui se tramait. Même si Renji ne le dirait jamais de vive voix, il lui était reconnaissant. Lever tous les matins à l'aube, et pas couché avant des heures les plus avancés de la nuit... Une nouvelle fois, le roux avait dû se presser pour ne pas être en retard. Il ne c'était jamais représenté «L'Hiver» sous cette forme, bien que Subane le lui ait expliqué.

- Nous dînerons seuls.

Cela n'était sans doute pas plus mal, Mokona s'inclina une dernière fois et sortit.

- Comment se porte la division?

C'était une façon comme une autre de commencer une conversation, Renji un peu amusé poursuivit son petit compte rendu alors que son époux avait joint la salle d'eau. Lorsque Byakuya reparut il était dans une tenue plus décontracté, il invita l'autre à faire quelque pas hors de la chambre. Un moment de paix dérobé au reste du clan que le chef ne regretta absolument pas.

…

- Renji?

A l'appellation de son nom, il se rendit compte qu'il piquait du nez. Renji se frotta la nuque et s'excusa, pas qu'il s'ennuyait mais la fatigue venait de le rattraper.

- Tu devrais allez dormir, tu tombes de fatigue.

Le roux acquiesça, puis son regard se posa vaguement sur les couverts de leur dîner.

- Quelque chose te préoccupe à ce point?

Nouveau sursaut de son cadet, Renji avait à peine desserré les dents durant le repas.

- Je me demande juste...

Il posa son attention sur le brun, les mots se tarirent. Byakuya attendit la suite, puis se racla la gorge face à l'absence de réaction de Renji. Ce dernier cligna des yeux... Il était vraiment plus fatigué que ce qu'il croyait pour ne même pas se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas finit de parler.

- Oui? S'enquit Byakuya avec un intérêt mal dissimulé.

- Rien.

Le chef de clan se sentit... Déconcerté. Il fronça les sourcils de contrariété, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Renji.

- Si si, ça va. S'empressa de répondre le roux, puis un sourire éclaira son visage. Byakuya fronça de plus belle les sourcils.

- Pourrais-je savoir ce qui te fais sourire de cette façon?

- Rien. Répondit franchement Renji, cependant cette réponse n'était pas au goût du brun. Byakuya sentit la frustration couler un peu plus dans ses veines.

- Fais ce que tu veux, rien ne t'obliges à te confier à moi, mais ne me ment pas.

Renji fut surprit par le ton un peu sec.

- Je souris lorsque je suis heureux, c'est tout.

Renji se sentit aussitôt profondément stupide.

- Et pourquoi es tu si heureux?

Byakuya ne c'était pas attendu à une telle réponse, et c'est par pur curiosité qu'il l'avait interrogé. L'unique réponse de Renji fut de rougir vaguement et de s'écorcher dans la contemplation des couverts. Le roux fut quelque peu mal à l'aise sous le regard insistant de son aîné. Le silence s'installa entre eux, il fallut un certain temps pour que Renji relève son attention sur le brun. Devenant à son tour perplexe.

- Cela n'avait pas été prévu, mais... Pourrais-tu me servir une coupelle de saké?

Cette demande surprit un peu Renji, il est vrai que Mokona avait toujours laissé à leur disposition une petite bouteille. Mais le brun semblait faire un point d'honneur à ne pas boire.

- Bien sûr.

Le roux hésita tout de même une seconde en versant l'alcool.

- Qui a t-il?

- Ce saké... Est-il préparé?

Byakuya releva un sourcil, comprenant l'intrigue.

- Je ne pense pas... Mère ne se risquerait pas à enfreindre les règles par deux fois... Enfin, je crois...

Il finit sa phrase en murmurant. Renji ne savait pas comment il devait comprendre ce qui se passait, le brun garda ses yeux rivés aux siens alors qu'il buvait lentement le saké.

D'accord, Renji était lent à la détente, vraiment très lent. Et cette constatation fit sourire le chef de clan.

- Renji.

- Oui?

- Allons nous couchés.

Le roux était persuadé que le brun tentait de lui dire quelque chose. Un peu confus, il fixa Byakuya qui venait d'étouffer un rire.

- Je ne trouve pas la situation très drôle.

Bougonna indécis Renji. Seul un sourire narquois lui répondit, juste avant que le chef de clan ne se dirige vers sa salle d'eau. Le chef de clan fit mine de ne pas voir le sourire de l'intendante lorsqu'elle vint l'aider à finir de se vêtir. Le trouble commença à s'insinuer en lui, il jeta un coup d'œil à son propre reflet dans une dernière interrogation muette.

- J'ai prit la liberté d'allumer quelques bougies...

Byakuya acquiesça distraitement à l'information que lui donnait Mokona. Le chef de clan avait prit sa décision.

La nuit semblait vouloir étouffé les murmures, il faisait lourd. Sans doute que le dernier orage de la saison allait éclaté au court de la soirée. Immédiatement, Byakuya posa son regard sur lui. Renji s'était rapproché des flammes, intrigué du parfum que les bougies libéraient n'arrivant plus à se souvenir du nom de la senteur.

Le brun se figea, il lui fallut de longues minutes pour qu'il comprenne qu'il était... Perturbé, à fleur de peau même. Le roux n'osa pas briser le silence qui régnait, c'est dans une ambiance feutré qu'il observa les mouvements de son époux. Il n'y avait rien d'inhabituelle pourtant...

Byakuya franchit la distance, joignant la couche tout en défaisant au passage les rideaux.

Renji n'aurait même pas osé chuchoter alors qu'il venait de le rejoindre. Le roux avait beau être lent à comprendre, il y a un moment où l'évidence vous saute les yeux. Celle-ci eut la bonne idée de se manifester à l'instant précis où le brun posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Renji n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui expliquait un tel intérêt subit, mais il était loin de s'en plaindre.

A vrai dire à ce moment, le roux était loin de tout, perdu dans le fait que ces premières caresses viennent de l'autre. Effleurement tendre, comme si le brun voulait éveillé la sensualité qui sommeillait. Caresses insistante, comme si Byakuya craignait de briser du cristal. Puis gestes conquérant, comme si le chef de clan avait du mal à lutter contre la monter d'un désir de plus en plus important.

**O.o.O.o.O ATTENTION LEMON O.o.O.o.O**

L'étourdissement grandit avec une force effrayante au sein de la poitrine du chef de clan. Le bruit d'étoffe obséda presque Byakuya, alors qu'il se concentrait pour maîtriser sa respiration. Il y avait malgré tout un goût d'inachevé dans cet échange qui fit froncer les sourcils au brun. Les mains du chef de clan étreignirent brièvement le kimono de soie de Renji, puis allèrent se perdre dans la chevelure flamboyante à la base de sa nuque. Byakuya fut tout aussi surprit de cette passion qu'il avait du mal à canaliser. Abasourdi par cette avalanche de sensation, Renji étrangla une plainte.

Le brun n'avait jamais été inactif dans ce genre de situation, il est vrai – la preuve la plus flagrante était sans doute l'épisode de la buanderie – mais Renji était quelque peu dépassé pour le moment. Le roux tenta de se faire à l'appréhension qu'il sentait grandir en lui, il se doutait de la suite des évènements. Même si une partie de lui, c'est à dire son instinct, avait jeté aux orties le moindre signe de contrôle et prônait l'idée du:

«_J'agis avant, je réfléchis après!_»

Une autre part non négligeable, sa conscience, lui criait:

« _T'as encore mal, alors réfléchis à deux fois_!»

Et une troisième voix qu'il n'arriva pas à identifier semblait faire la synthèse des deux:

« _Justement, on le fait encore!_»

A cette pensée un frisson violent traversa le roux, Byakuya avait une main posé sagement dans le creux de sa nuque et semblait lui aussi en plein débat avec lui-même. Comme s'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il dérapait. Le brun réprima lui aussi un frisson lorsque la main de Renji parcourut la peau dénudé de l'une de ses épaules.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là?

La main de Renji remonta sur sa clavicule, caresse délicate qui ne fit qu'attiser un peu plus un début de frustration qu'il se sentait incapable de comblé. Byakuya voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Mais prit dans les multiples émotions qui le tenaient il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir avec cohérence, dû moins il était incapable d'énoncer ce qui le taraudait. Renji était-il si stupide pour ne pas comprendre?

Par ses gestes il ne faisait rien qu'augmenter le désir... Ce désir -là qui le faisait garder les lèvres fermés au baiser qui suivit. Une part du chef de clan refusait tout simplement d'abdiquer, sa fierté, le retenait muselé. Elle était impétueuse et le poussait à tirer durement sur les mèches carmines. L'autre, son instinct, sombrait corps et âme dans un profond gouffre de tension. Avec une facilité déconcertante le roux eut raison de la barrière de ses lèvres, dévorant par la même occasion le son plaintif qu'elles gardaient.

- Renji...

Entendre murmurer d'une voix rauque son prénom fit sursauter le roux. Alors que ce baiser les laissait tous les deux pantois. Le tatoué était perdu, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait oser.

- Nous devrions... Nous arrêter?

Renji eut du mal à finir sa phrase, le souffle lui avait manqué, l'excitation faisait battre son cœur à un rythme effréné.

- Je ne veux pas arrêter.

Cette évocation murmurée à son oreille fit paniquer le brun, sa main encore dans les cheveux de son époux tirèrent instinctivement les mèches. Le roux grimaça un peu sous la douleur que provoqua le geste du chef de clan. Nouveau silence, seul leurs respirations encore chargés de la tension en eux brisait l'effet d'immobilité. Byakuya sentit le lit tangué et ferma les yeux.

- Ne me fais pas me répéter inutilement...

Que voulait dire le brun par cette affirmation? Renji le poussa doucement dans le fond de la couche, le surplombant par la même occasion. Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau lorsque Byakuya consentit enfin à rouvrir les yeux.

Renji ne lui avait jamais rendu la tâche facile, et cela quelque soit la situation. Le roux le menait irrémédiablement au pied du mur, il le désarmait et attendait... Cette constatation froide que fit le brun le surprit à peine. Il devrait donc encore céder face à son cadet.

Les mots lui brulèrent le palais, le brun serra brièvement la mâchoire, puis sa voix s'éleva.

- Je veux que tu m'appartiennes entièrement...

Les prunelles anthracites le fixèrent, énoncer ses sentiments coûtait beaucoup au brun. Renji le sentait dans la façon dont son corps tremblait inconsciemment sous lui, dont il se battait pour moduler le timbre de sa voix.

- C'est pour cela que se sera la première et la dernière fois...

Il fallut un moment pour qu'il comprenne ce que le brun voulait lui dire. Byakuya inspira le plus lentement possible, la lutte en lui prenait fin temporairement.

- Tu ne sera miens qu'à ce moment précis... Alors ne t'arrête pas.

Cela avait été difficile, comme si ces quelques mots lui avaient coûter toute sa volonté. Renji s'imprégna doucement de cette révélation, il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Afin de l'avoir, l'autre était prêt à aller aussi loin. Lentement le roux porta une main à sa joue, à cette caresse le brun ferma les yeux. Sous son regard, le chef du clan Kuchiki, le capitaine de la Sixième division était en train de s'offrir...

A cette idée Renji eut un véritable vertige, il alla poser son front tout contre celui du brun.

Il allait... Il pourrait... Non, une part de lui n'arrivait pas à le concevoir, une autre en était presque effrayée. Les lèvres du roux effleurèrent les siennes, à cette caresse involontaire le brun se tendit inconsciemment. Byakuya ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, croisant le regard du roux. Un sourire passa sur le visage de Renji, un sourire qu'il sentit contre sa peau comme une petite moquerie.

- Arrête de sourire, espèce d'idiot. Siffla le brun entre ses dents serrés.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils lorsque la main sur sa joue vint relever son menton, glissa sur son cou en lui prenant un soupir incontrôlable. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux lorsque la pluie tomba brutalement sur le toit, et ne voulant plus porter d'attention à cette distraction inopiné, Renji fit tomber à son tour une pluie de baiser tendre. Le roux semblait posséder le don de débusquer le moindre de ses points sensibles et -Byakuya l'aurait juré- y prenait un plaisir démesuré à le tourmenter avec!

A croire qu'il appréciait de le laisser haletant. Les mains du roux ne l'épargnèrent pas, et avec une lenteur non calculé Renji poussait doucement son époux dans ses derniers retranchement. Byakuya ne c'était pas attendu à ça, cette vague de sensation de plus en plus violente.

Puis le sang monta aux joues du chef de clan qui siffla sous la sensation d'intrusion, plissant les yeux. Ce fut le début de son enfer.

Le brun ferma hermétiquement ses lèvres, luttant contre ce sentiment de faiblesse honteuse qui commençait à monter en lui. Surtout que Renji ne l'aidait absolument pas, à croire que le roux c'était fait un devoir de le dépouiller jusqu'à la dernière once de raison et d'intimité. Usant aussi traîtreusement que possible de ses mains, et de ses lèvres. Un souffle de révolte gonfla la poitrine du brun, ses mains cherchèrent à lutter contre ces attentions un peu trop poussé sur sa personne.

Que Renji soit sur le point de le prendre était une chose, mais qu'il cesse de le malmener!

Byakuya roula les yeux au ciel gêné d'être ainsi palper par le roux, les mains de Renji avait défait son kimono pour lui permettre un accès plus facile au corps sous lui. Le contact de sa paume sur la peau du brun déclenchait une suite de frisson. Le chef de clan repoussa vertement la coupable, il avait déjà du mal à respirer, il ne supporterait pas que le roux poursuive autant la découverte de ses points érogènes. La chaleur se répandit le long de la ligne de baiser que son cadet posa sur son ventre.

Le chef de clan ouvrit de surprise les yeux, se rendant compte qu'il les avait fermé. Autant abasourdi que sous la stupeur, ne comprenant pas ce que la main de Renji venait faire en s'acharnant à s'insinuer en lui.

Mais comment pouvait-on admettre une telle chose?

Quelques soit les caresses que lui prodiguait le roux, c'était tout simplement... Intolérable! Et douloureux par dessus tout! Byakuya attrapa les mèches rouges avec fermeté, mais l'autre n'en démordait pas.

- Ça su... Sa voix se perdit dans la contestation.

Il allait lui intimer l'ordre d'arrêter ce carnage de sa personne, lorsque la sensation lui souleva un peu le cœur. Ses paupières papillonnèrent, le frisson parcourut son corps en entier, il serra les cheveux qu'il tenait et se mit à haleter un peu plus fort. Pour une raison que Byakuya ne comprenait pas une part en lui paniqua tout simplement. Ses épaules tremblèrent, il chercha de longues minutes à comprendre ce qui venait de se produire, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée et ne voulait pas le savoir!

Sa respiration était haché, il avait abandonné tout rêve de mutisme depuis que Renji avait entamé cette exploration trop poussée de son intimité. La douleur revint, mêlé à une sensation désagréable de moiteur. La gêne brûla la gorge du chef de clan, il avait comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus échapper au roux, Byakuya siffla pour faire taire en lui le début de nausée qu'il ressentait.

La pluie tombant sur le toit ne faisait qu'accentuer cette sensation d'oppression que ressentait le brun. Le chef de clan tenta d'éviter le baiser que lui offrit le roux pour se faire pardonner, Renji posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, cherchant aussi à détendre son époux. Son cadet cueillit la plainte profonde qui s'échappa de sa bouche. Le chef de clan ne saurait pas dire à quel moment il s'habitua à cette présence en lui, ni pourquoi il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gémir à cette attention. Il y avait juste cette chaleur insoutenable de leurs corps entrelacés et de la friction de leurs peaux. Byakuya laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque la main insidieuse l'abandonna enfin, la sueur perla à sa tempe puis disparut dans les draps. Il fronça les sourcils lorsque les lèvres de Renji l'embrassèrent de nouveau, le chef de clan agrippa fermement les avant bras du roux lorsqu'il se sentit basculer un peu. Le fond de ses paupières s'étoila sous la douleur lancinante qui s'imposa implacablement dans ses entrailles, alors que son cadet étouffait son refus. Byakuya trembla sous la tension qui le traversait, et lorsque Renji s'écarta un peu pour le laisser respirer le son qui franchit les lèvres du brun tenait d'un râle. Suivit d'un glapissement au mouvement de hanche, malgré le fait qu'il est tenté de garder les dents serrer.

Le monde se réduisit rapidement à la perception de toutes ces sensations que Byakuya ressentait.

Incapable de faire la différence entre le tourment et la félicité, mais ce doutant qu'ils auraient tous deux raisons de lui. Pour l'instant seul le tourment menait la danse, elle restait rythmée par la seule impulsion du roux. Le souffle se bloqua quelque part dans la poitrine du brun, il hoqueta en le cherchant malgré la douceur dont semblait vouloir faire preuve Renji. Le roux posait ses lèvres avec ferveur le long de sa nuque, tout en essayant de se contrôler, alors qu'il s'abreuvait des sons rauques et incontrôlable que laissait échapper son époux.

Une lutte inopinée éclata brutalement entre eux, alors que Renji voulait cueillir sur ses lèvres un autre baiser. Il sentit ses cheveux être durement tiré en arrière, leur mouvement s'enlisa et dans la semi-obscurité il cru voir les yeux du brun se zébrer des éclairs de la colère. Byakuya plissa les yeux, incapable de taire les plaintes montant de son corps martyrisé. Un faible cri lui échappa lorsque Renji avec un mouvement insidieux brisa l'immobilité de ses hanches en s'enfonçant en lui.

Les yeux du chef de clan se voilèrent, la moindre parcelle de son corps trembla pour protester, puis il s'effondra sous l'assaut répété.

C'était insultant, bien avant d'être douloureux songea brièvement le brun alors qu'il sentait émerger en lui un vague sentiment de haine. Byakuya était à bout de souffle, et se demanda combien de temps encore tout cela allait durée. Cette brûlure en lui qui semblait toujours s'étendre un peu plus dans ses entrailles, il ne s'y ferait jamais à cette souffrance honteuse dans le bas de son dos.

Le chef de clan sursauta faiblement, il se sentit un peu nauséeux d'être ainsi balloter et chercha un appui qu'il lâcha lorsque son corps frémit de nouveau en un autre sursaut. Il tenta de se calmer, mais un autre frisson deux fois plus violent le parcourut. Byakuya avait la gorge sèche, mais tenta de réfléchir, de calmer les battements de son cœur...

Puis l'onde de plaisir passa une nouvelle fois en lui. Un souffle de panique balaya brièvement ses nerfs, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il ressentait ni sa force croissante. Ce fut de courte durée puisqu'il arrêta de réfléchir pour de bon lorsque Renji vint embrasser son cou en le soulevant lascivement.

Un véritable feulement de plaisir échappa au roux au son de la clameur qui remplit la chambre, celle de la voix de son époux.

Byakuya haletait, les yeux définitivement embués, il ne comprit pas comment son corps en était venu à réclamer ce traitement, comment toute sa volonté et sa colère avait été happé...

C'était trop, beaucoup trop pour ses pauvres nerfs! Alors que ses sens étaient noyés par les vagues confuses de plaisir qui le submergeaient pour le laisser brisé, avant de revenir le malmener.

Finalement, ce fut la félicité qui eut raison de son âme. Un tel plaisir aurait dû être interdit, ou plutôt n'aurait jamais dû exister! Byakuya se sentit flancher sous lui, il sentit tout son être flambé littéralement. Et lorsque le roux augmenta le rythme de l'étreinte il en oublia jusqu'à son nom, perdant par la même occasion toute retenue. Il le prenait tout entier, Renji était en train de l'anéantir, et Byakuya feula de frustration lorsque son amant s'appliqua à canaliser la force de leur étreinte, à rendre plus lascive chacun de ses coups de hanche.

Les mains de Byakuya agrippèrent les épaules du roux. Le chef de clan ne pouvait pas, il n'en pouvait plus, que Renji le prenne, qu'il le laisse, mais qu'il cesse de l'étouffer de sa présence!

Qu'il cesse... Un autre cri rauque du brun perça de nouveau le tumulte de la pluie sur le toit. Il n'y avait aucune limite, et c'était aussi effrayant que grisant. Dans cette façon qu'avait Renji de lui faire l'amour, il y avait autant de tendresse que de brutalité, et si les yeux embués du brun versèrent leurs contenue sur ses propres joues il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Byakuya ne chercha même plus à faire taire sa voix. Les lèvres de Renji effleurèrent ces sillons salés, il haletait lui aussi il le voulait encore... A cet instant précis le roux craignait de le briser, il craignait de ne plus se retenir vraiment et de lui faire mal. Renji serra les draps autour de son corps lorsqu'il perçut le goût salée, puis le monde devint vraiment flou pour le chef de clan... Plus rien n'avait d'importance même pas le son de sa voix se brisant dans la luxure.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O Fin du lemon O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Fin du chapitre!**

Et voilà la fin d'un chapitre! Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de cette première partie. Je sais, il a fallut attendre pour avoir du citron! Un lemon qui jusqu'à maintenant me fait franchement douté. Ca fait un siècle que je n'en ais pas écrit, du moins publié... Je voulais qu'au moins une fois notre noble soit uke et c'est fait!

**REPONSE**

Mon Lapin! C'est ma déclaration! J'accepte de t'épouser et faisont l'amour jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir tenir debout!

Je te dédie ce lemon!

Pour en revenir à ce chapitre, et à ma fic... Merci de m'avoir lu et d'avoir attendu, il m'arrive encore de trouver des favorites author dans ma boîte. O.O comme quoi vous avez la foi! et moi aussi! J'ai hâte de boucler " Il fut écrit" Autant vous prévenir que malheureusement il ne reste qu'un chapitre sur ce couple, ce n'est pas une fin type "... ils vécurent n'heureux et n'eurent beaucoup de n'enfant..." c'est un peu trop tordu pour en arrivée là. Je n'ais fait que repousser la guerre contre Aizen, elle aura cependant lieu.

Extrait du prochain chapitre: Catabase.

_"- Suffit!_

_La voix de Yamamoto claqua avec force, sa brusque colère ébranla les murs comme toutes les personnes présentes. La main du Soutaicho se resserra fermement autour du pommeau de son bâton qui ne le quittait jamais._

_- Je ne suis pas venu gober vos phrases toutes faîtes. __Reprit-il d'une voix redevenu calme. Yamamoto posa un silence avant de reprendre:_

_- Je veux des réponses à mes questions, elles sont nombreuses et le temps nous manque... Vous êtes la clé._

_- Je ne suis pas moine. __Reprit Renji d'une voix devenu pâle, rajouta t-il._

_- Les affaires du Temple ne me concerne plus..."_


	46. Chapter 46 : Catabase

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disreali

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas ma propriété... *Récite Béli sur un ton monocorde* Bon, maintenant je peux avoir une chance d'avoir une réponse pour ma demande?

Couple: Bya/Ren

Résumé: Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me fier aux apparences, je m'étais promis de me battre pour mes convictions et ceux que j'aime! Mais que faire, lorsque les fils du destin nous tirent comme un pantin de bois jusqu'à la fin? Que faire… Lorsque tout est déjà écrit?

**Il fut écrit...**

Chapitre XXXX: Catabase...

Le tumulte de la pluie lui parvenait de loin au travers de la cloison, Yoruichi s'étira et bailla en faisant craquer quelques unes de ses vertèbres. Encore une nuit blanche à son actif, une nuit qui ne rachèterait pas la mort de ses hommes. Elle perçut le mouvement derrière elle avec une acuité presque douloureuse et avant de réfléchir elle immobilisait son visiteur.

La capuche de la capitaine de la Deuxième division retomba elle grimaça en bloquant la dague qui commençait à lui entailler la gorge.

Durant quelques secondes le chat demeura impassible, comme si son esprit avait déserté son corps et qu'il tentait difficilement de revenir. Elle ne vit pas l'inquiétude passer sur les traits de sa cadette.

- Soi Fon?

Elle rengaina son arme lentement laissant à l'autre femme le temps de se relever.

- Que me vaut ta visite?

Une seconde plus tard, Yoruichi se paraît de son sourire charmeur, ses yeux pétillaient de malice en scrutant les joues du capitaine qui ne manquèrent pas rosirent un peu.

- Je croyais que tu avais jurée de ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole après ce qui c'était passé la dernière fois...

Un tic agita les traits de Soi Fon, la colère transpira au travers de son masque de dédain.

- Tu m'en veux donc toujours petite abeille?

La capitaine de la Deuxième division se dégagea de sa prise.

- Je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser. Cingla t-elle.

Yoruichi l'observa en gardant un silence perplexe, elle acquiesça alors que son regard se voilait un peu.

- As tu trouver quelque chose? Finit par demander le chat pour relancer la discussion.

Setona – le moine qu'elle avait interrogé – lui avait parlé à demi mot.

- J'ai fait un parallèle assez étrange.Lâcha Soi Fon en fronçant les sourcils.

Yoruichi tendit l'oreille en la dévisageant.

- Lequel?

- Cette affaire ne concerne pas la Deuxième division, le Soutaicho a déjà lancé des investigations sur ce problème.

Le chat sembla profondément contrarié.

- C'est à dire? Demanda tout de même Yoruichi.

- Hitsugaya-taïcho a été saisit de l'affaire. La capitaine entreprit d'ôter un peu d'eau qui imprégnait sa tenue.

- Tu veux dire que le Gotei est en train de mener une enquête interne dans les quatre Grands temples? Yoruichi sembla aussi surprise que dédaigneuse.

Elle éclata de rire en voyant l'expression de sa cadette qui semblait furieuse. Elles savaient toutes deux que c'était une absurdité des plus flagrante. Le Gotei ne pouvait pas mettre le nez dans les affaires des temples, comme il ne pouvait pas intervenir dans les affaires des clans.

- Quel est donc ce parallèle Soi Fon? Interrogea le chat.

- Des zones de dépressions de reiatsu... Elles semblent s'étendre de façon exponentiel. Une seule coïncidence: Il semblerait que ce phénomène ait commencé non loin des Grands Temple, d'après les analyses atmosphériques de la Douzième division.

Les yeux du chat pétillèrent, comme si la compréhension avait embrasé son regard.

- Et tu en déduis? Demanda malicieusement Yoruichi.

- Que les temples ont une responsabilité dans ce phénomène...

- Sauf que?Poursuivit Yoruichi avec un petit sourire qui énerva l'autre shinigami. Soi Fon détestait qu'elle lui pose de telles questions, comme lorsqu'elle était encore novices.

- Cela n'a aucun sens! Cingla en s'emportant la capitaine, cela était totalement illogique et cela l'énervait. Quelque chose se passait.

- Je me suis rendu sur place...

Yoruichi leva un sourcil. Quelque part elle ne pensait pas que Soi Fon aurait été si rapide. Encore la preuve que sa petite abeille avait sans doute grandit. Soi Fon croisa les bras en regardant tomber la pluie, puis elle reporta son regard sur le chat.

- Il y a quelque chose dans l'atmosphère... C'est lourd et malsain...

- Comme? Tout d'un coup elle venait de piquer sa curiosité.

- Une chose qui vous ronge de l'intérieur.

Le silence tomba de nouveau. Le chat fit le pas qui la séparait de sa cadette.

- Aurais-tu peur? Finit-elle par souffler tout bas. C'était nouveau et des plus intéressant comme situation. L'abeille planta ses prunelles dans les yeux de la déesse avant de répondre le plus sérieusement du monde...

- Il faudrait être fou pour ne pas avoir peur.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Byakuya ouvrit les yeux sans savoir pourquoi, une force l'avait fait émerger du sommeil brutalement. Il porta la main à ses tempes difficilement, fronçant les sourcils en tentant de réfléchir. Le matin était gris au travers des rideaux de baldaquin qu'il vit bouger, en plissant les paupières il vit Mokona en train de ranger la table.

- Mokona?

- Byakuya-sama!

Elle se dirigea vers le lit afin de l'aider. Le chef de clan balaya la couche du regard se rendant compte qu'il était seul. Où était Renji? Il cligna des yeux en se redressant, regrettant instantanément son geste!

« _RESTE COUCHE!_»

Siffla une voix dans sa tête. Mokona l'aida à se lever, il soupira discrètement en trouvant cette position moins douloureuse.

- Quelle heure est-il? Il avisa la table et se rendit compte que ce n'était pas un simple petit déjeuné.

- Bientôt midi...

Le chef de clan se décomposa il avait dormit si longtemps!

- Vous ne devriez pas vous lever... Byakuya-sama. Souffla l'intendante.

Cela ne rata pas il se hérissa en se détachant d'elle.

- Je vais très bien! Siffla agacé Byakuya en tentant de rester le plus droit possible.

Il était assez désappointé et perdu... Où était Renji?

Il eut la réponse une fois que l'intendante lui ait fait avalé un déjeuner acceptable, c'est d'un pas un peu rigide qu'il se dirigea vers la salle de réunion. Bien avant qu'il ne l'ait rejoint Byakuya put percevoir le tumulte des voix mêlés.

Renji grimaça un sourire à la question narquoise de l'une des tantes par alliance de son époux, enfin si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut. Tout en gardant du coin de l'œil son attention sur les «jumeaux» du clan qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à se crêper le chignon. Il gardait précieusement Oncle Serizawa à porter de vue et s'assurait qu'il ne déclenche pas dans l'immédiat une querelle avec Subane-dono. Mais toute sa concentration fut ébranlée d'un coup, il tressaillit et se tourna par réflexe vers la porte surprenant son interlocutrice. Renji revint à elle en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, l'esprit embrouillé il baragouina des excuses en se levant de son coussin.

- Kato-dono...

Il attira l'attention de l'un des deux jumeaux qui lui rendit un sourire de façade. Puis Renji tiqua en voyant Serizawa agiter sous le nez d'un des enfants du clan quelques cartouches de munition. Sans prendre le temps de finir sa phrase à l'ordre du jeune homme, il fendit rapidement la foule.

- Serizawa-sama... Il a été conclut que vous ne feriez plus de démonstration au sein du manoir.

Rappela juste à propos le roux en cherchant l'arme qui ne manquait pas accompagné les cartouches. L'oncle le fusilla froidement.

- C'est une arme a un coup. Fit le vieil homme, comme s'il annonçait que c'était la chose la plus inoffensif du monde!

- Tant mieux! Vous ne verrez pas d'objection à ce que je la garde un moment.

Et avant que Serizawa ne proteste, il lui prenait affablement l'arme des mains, lui laissant une cartouche!

- On ne tire pas à l'intérieur... Marmonna Renji sous l'œil furieux de l'homme alors que les membres du clan le plus proche riait sous cape.

Le roux eut alors une idée brillante, il alla voir les jumeaux qui continuait de se fixer en chien de faïence, et avant qu'ils ne comprennent l'un recevait l'arme à feu et l'autre les munitions. Chacun sembla très heureux de cet honneur après qu'il leur ait demander le plus formellement du monde de ne rendre sous aucun prétexte le tout à Serizawa. Renji sut qu'il faudrait un miracle pour qu'un coup parte... A moins que – Kato ou Koto – ne jette à la tête de l'autre les munitions. Un peu soulagé il scruta la pièce à la recherche de Mokona, ce n'était pas son rôle après tout, il croisa le regard pétillant de Subane qui lui fit un splendide sourire.

Inconsciemment il c'était rapproché de la porte, et de nouveau il la fixa en se tournant vers elle sans raison apparente. Deux secondes plus tard le chef de clan y faisait son apparition. Byakuya tint fermement l'encadrement, il y eut un silence alors que son regard se reportait sur Renji. Il était là.

« _On ne se regarde pas dans le blanc des yeux, on ne se regarde pas dans le blanc des yeux, on ne se regarde pas dans..._»

Siffla une voix dans l'esprit du tatoué. Le roux s'obligea à bouger sous le regard pénétrant du brun, Renji fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et s'arrêta à deux pas de lui comme pour l'informer de quelque chose d'important. Mokona surgit enfin:

- J'ai fait porter les dossiers les plus importants à votre bureau; Byakuya-sama...

Le chef de clan acquiesça

- Renji-sama vous informera de l'ordre du jour.

L'intendante leur remettait un soft-conduit hors de la salle, Renji acquiesça à son tour et ils purent quitté les lieux sans éveillé la rumeur. Le roux prit soin d'avertir qu'une arme était entre les mains de jumeaux. C'est donc dans un silence un peu pesant que les deux hommes s'éloignèrent du reste du clan pour joindre le plus normalement du monde le bureau qu'ils utilisaient.

Renji ne savait pas comment entamer la moindre discussion un peu inquiet tout de même du masque apparent qu'avait construit le chef de clan. En franchissant la porte du bureau Byakuya ne lâcha pas son rôle en allant s'installer au bureau.

- Quel a été l'ordre du jour?

Le brun avisa les dossiers que Mokona avait laissé à son adresse. Le roux resta debout, les bras ballant il lui fallut un moment pour se ressaisir. Oui, il était troublé, pas loin d'être subjugué par la présence du brun. Il se sentait bête d'avoir du mal à jouer l'indifférence, il balbutia une réponse qu'il n'entendit pas comme si il récitait une leçon futile. D'accord, Renji était profondément déconcerté...

Il c'était attendu... A y réfléchir il ne c'était attendu à rien. Le roux était perplexe, le brun allait-il l'ignorer?

- Quelque chose ne va pas?

Finit par demander le roux, ce qui surprit Byakuya qui posa son regard sur lui. Renji frissonna en voyant à quel point il semblait vide, pour une raison qui échappa au chef de clan la réponse ne passa pas ses lèvres. Il aurait put lui dire d'une voix atone que tout allait bien, mais à cette instant, Byakuya ne pensait à rien. Une part en lui c'était cloitré sans qu'il ne le comprenne, il avait l'impression d'avoir étouffé les émotions en lui pour ne laisser qu'un vide d'indifférence. Le chef de clan ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément, puis posa de nouveau son attention sur Renji. Il n'avait rien à dire à Renji, enfin pas vraiment. Le brun tendit l'oreille au tumulte au fond de ses entrailles qu'il avait muselé...

«_Ils avaient..._»

Oui, ça il le savait.

«_Et ce matin le lit avait été vide à son réveil_»

Il fallait bien que quelqu'un se charge de tenir l'ordre du jour.

« _Oui, mais..._»

Renji avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il furieux au point d'imploser, au point de le refouler.

« _Au moins toi, tu t'es arrangé pour être là à son réveil!_»

Cela n'avait aucune sorte d'importance contra le chef de clan en tentant de l'écarter d'un revers de logique... Sans y parvenir.

« _Ce n'est pas grave... La prochaine fois..._»

La conscience tenta de calmer le battement impétueux de son cœur.

«_Il n'y aura jamais de prochaine fois._»

Cingla l'orgueil du brun, il n'était pas furieux contre Renji mais contre lui-même. Il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser aller comme ça! Pas au point de se sentir... Seul à son réveil. Et Renji continuait de lui faire face, une nouvelle fois se fut le roux qui franchit la distance qui fit le pas qu'il ne pouvait pas faire. Comme lorsque Renji brisait les silence qu'il laissait planer. Le roux put lire la défiance qui gorgeait inconsciemment son regard, une façon inconsciente de lui dire:

«ose-le»

Le chef eut l'envie viscérale de lui intimer l'ordre de ne pas l'approcher, mais il craignait que la colère n'éclate dans sa voix donc il garda le silence. Lorsque Renji arriva à moins d'un pas de lui, sa peau se hérissa de chair de poule une réaction à son reiatsu qui le fit frémir violemment. L'estomac du chef de clan se serra brièvement puis il arrêta d'un geste de la main le mouvement de Renji. D'accord le brun était tendu, mais aussi proche de lui il avait l'impression de pouvoir toucher la pression spirituelle de Renji et cela le laissa un peu... Hébété. C'était plus que palpable, agacé de cette sensation Byakuya ferma les yeux pour la chasser et les rouvrit quelque seconde plus tard. Même les paupières closes il arrivait à distinguer la silhouette de Renji!

- Que m'arrive t-il? Finit par demander d'une voix atone Byakuya.

Renji ne fut pas certain de tout comprendre.

- Qu'as tu fais à ton reiatsu?

Jusqu'ici le brun avait fait son possible pour ne pas porter son attention sur Renji, il l'avait écarté de lui dans sa conscience alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte. Mais maintenant, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas être frappé, et encore... Même les yeux fermés il le sentait!

Plus le chef de clan fixait l'aura l'enveloppant, plus il était perplexe.

- Cela a t-il un rapport avec le sceau que tu m'as posé?

Interrogea de nouveau le brun en se retenant d'aller plonger la main dans l'aura du roux, il venait de se demander stupidement si elle était aussi chaude qu'elle en avait l'air. Renji hésita.

- Je ne sais pas.

Alors que depuis son réveil Byakuya avait sentit son humeur osciller dans les méandres de la colère et de l'hébétude, il avait l'impression d'être brutalement distrait de lui-même. Il voulut se concentrer sur la réponse de Renji.

- Qu'est ce qui a changé? Finit par demander Renji, craignant le pire.

Il sembla à Byakuya qu'il lui fallait une éternité pour décrire ce phénomène avec des termes appropriés, une fois fait il soupira...

- C'est étrange... Je n'avais pas remarqué avant.

Finit par murmurer pensivement Byakuya qui détourna les yeux, un peu énervé d'être désorienté.

- Ça ressemble...

Tout d'un coup Renji eut envie de battre en retraite de quitter le bureau. Le brun fronça un peu les sourcils en attendant la réponse.

- A l'Éveil. Finit dans un murmure accablé Renji.

Ce que le roux avait toujours redouté c'était-il produit? Au vue de ce qu'il avait entendu... Oui.

Mais pourtant, Byakuya était équilibré, sa pression spirituelle ne vacillait plus. Renji pouvait le scruter comme une réalité tangible. Il fit un pas vers le chef de clan qui tressaillit, et le fixa et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent il sut ce que Byakuya voyait. Le brun le regardait sans le voir vraiment... Il tentait de lire en lui, de comprendre ce que sa nouvelle perception lui offrait.

- Évitez de fixer directement l'essence.

Byakuya releva un sourcil, Renji grimaça en lui indiquant de ne pas essayer de distinguer une forme, d'omettre le mouvement qu'il percevait. L'effet s'atténua considérablement, le chef de clan sembla se détendre.

- Je ne saisit pas, il y a quelque instant je ne voyais rien de tout ceci.

- Tout à l'heure vous m'ignoriez.

Répondit d'un ton un peu trop sûr le roux, ce qui fit lever un sourcil à Byakuya et au passage écarta la distraction salutaire à la remise en question du brun. Il n'avait pas envie de mentir à Renji, oui il avait voulut l'écarter de lui, le plus loin possible de sa conscience, et alors?

- Si au moins je savais ce que l'on me reproche, je pourrais sans doute m'en excuser...

Souffla Renji en continuant de plonger son regard dans celui du chef de clan.

- Tu n'as rien fait. Ces quelques mots rendirent le brun pensif.

- Alors qu'est ce que je n'ai pas fait?

Byakuya regarda d'un mauvais œil le roux s'appuyer sur le plan de son bureau, il ne c'était pas attendu à une autre question. Même Senbonzakura sembla impressionner de cette perspicacité se pouvait-il que Renji lise en lui? Et lui pouvait-il lire dans son époux? Il allait lui faire une réponse qui n'en était pas une lorsque la main de Renji vint effleurer le haut de sa joue. Le geste le fit tressaillir, il plissa les yeux d'agacement puis attendit...

Une nouvelle fois Renji le fit capituler, il ferma simplement les paupières à cette attention, comme si le roux avait parfaitement saisit qu'il avait besoin d'un contact pour le rassurer, pour le retenir, pour étouffer toutes les incertitudes et la colère puérile dû au silence qu'il ne savait pas briser. Avait-il comprit où se trouvait sa faiblesse?

Byakuya ravala sa réplique en sentant un sourire sur la mince barrière de ses lèvres, puis la main de Renji se mit à courir doucement le long des mèches soyeuse vers sa nuque.

- Je n'ai pas osé te réveiller ce matin...

Il posa un long silence au point que Byakuya cru qu'il n'allait plus parler.

- Mokona est devenu jaune lorsque je lui ai dit que j'allais tenir la réunion.

- C'était ma responsabilité. Coupa le brun par réflexe.

Ils c'étaient brutalement retrouvés dans un conciliabule très intime. Renji concéda rapidement du terrain :

- Je veux bien le croire. Je ne reprendrais plus jamais pareil initiative.

- La réunion aurait put se passer de moi...

Renji fixa de longue minutes l'expression neutre du brun, il finit par froncer les sourcils.

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre. Lâcha tout de même le roux.

Byakuya soupira pour lui-même.

- Ce n'est pas grave Renji.

Le roux rattrapa de justesse son geste à deux doigt de tenir le col qu'il effleurait, son tic ne passa pas inaperçu du brun qui le fusilla.

- J'aurais put ignorer Mokona? Il y avait une sorte de d'incrédulité dans sa voix.

- Que crois-tu que je fasses les jours où je ne puis assurer mes fonctions?

Byakuya finit par chasser d'un geste agacer la main qui traînait sur son épaule en se détournant, laissant Renji sur les ronds de flancs. Il jeta un coup d'œil de biais à Renji qui continuait d'enregistrer qu'il aurait put garder cette matinée pour eux mais qu'il l'avait jeté aux orties.

Et Byakuya sut à ce moment que Renji se mordait les doigts et une petite part en lui savoura à pleine dent cette constatation. Le chef de clan cru l'entendre marmonner quelque chose comme:

«Sorcière... Mokona... Enfer... Payer... Vengeance...»

Le brun retint de justesse la brusquerie de son geste lorsque Renji posa de nouveau la main sur son épaule. Il releva son regard pour voir que le roux semblait se concentrer...

- Quelque chose ne va pas?

S'enquit un peu nerveusement le chef de clan, Renji se pencha un peu plus vers lui ce qui le fit s'écarter de son bureau...

…

L'intendante fronça un peu les sourcils d'incompréhension à la scène du roux plier en deux, et le regard froid du chef de clan. Son intuition lui siffla que le plus jeune avait mériter son traitement ce qui fit qu'un sourire narquois s'étala rapidement sur son visage.

- J'ai prit l'initiative de vous porter une tasse de thé.

La femme posa le tout sur la table en avisant que le roux semblait avoir vraiment du mal à reprendre son souffle en tenant son kimono, Renji lui fit un sourire grimaçant. Mokona n'alla pas chercher plus loin et se retira.

- Tiens toi à distance de ma personne. Siffla une voix polaire à l'adresse du roux qui lui rendit un regard fiévreux. Byakuya put y lire de la défiance... Et de l'amusement!

- Je vous sers une tasse? Finit par demander Renji en faisant un pas, non moins innocent dans sa direction.

- Renji. L'avertissement roula de longue minute.

Byakuya eut du mal à ne pas se tendre encore sur les nerfs de la dernière initiative de son époux. Il ne c'était pas attendu à ce que Renji ose aussi ouvertement la moindre approche de sa personne et surement pas tenter de l'embrasser en le juchant sur son bureau!

Avant que Renji n'est comprit ce qui se passait; le siège vide du brun vacillait dans le bureau et la porte donnant sur le petit jardin intérieur claquait.

Un sourire de prédateur s'étala sur le visage de Renji...

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Byakuya Kuchiki avait des responsabilités qui le poursuivraient sans doute même par delà la mort:

Chef du clan Kuchiki, capitaine de la Sixième Division, aujourd'hui à deux doigt d'essuyer une guerre de sang, détenteur du Ogyoku, sans nouvelle de sa jeune et tendre sœur...

Alors le fait qu'il soit marié depuis à peine deux semaines à son fukutaïcho, que la quasi totalité du clan demeure au sein du manoir, ou encore que Renji est développé des tendances assez suicidaire pour tenter de le tripoter quelque soit la situation, pouvait peut-être être reléguer au placard...

Bon, il fallait admettre que le nombre et les motifs de ses inquiétudes avait quelque peu changer de nature et de fréquence. Mais il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en inquiéter outre mesure ou simplement jeter un sort de kidô au roux...

Renji jouait sur la brèche de la patience de son époux qui en venait sérieusement à être au calme qu'une fois qu'il fut expédier à la Division avec une montagne de travail. Le roux était en train d'éclairer d'une façon dérangeante son quotidien, Renji le gorgeait de cette vie qu'il avait tant désirer et il se sentait hébété de le constater...

Horripiler par le fait qu'il commençait à comprendre ce que le roux voulait dire lorsqu'il lui avait affirmer sourire lorsqu'il est heureux... Si seulement Renji pouvait tenter d'avoir l'air un peu moins stupide avec ce sourire! Et Byakuya n'arrivait pas à calmer sa méfiance car le nouveau jeu du roux était de lui énoncer des vérités crus et absurdes auxquelles il ne pouvait absolument rien contrer:

Essayer de lui jeter un sort de kidô après qu'il lui ait murmurer qu'il était l'être le plus beau que le Seireitei n'ait jamais porter! Ou encore de le remettre à sa place après qu'il l'ait enlacé en susurrant ces trois mots qui le laissait perplexe! Ou...

Ah! Vous voyez! Renji avait bel et bien le don de le préoccuper! C'est plongé dans cette réflexion complexe – c'est à dire comment garder la face- que le roux poussa la porte les bras chargé de dossier, l'air un peu contrarié.

- Taïcho.

Même cette salutation anodine le perturbait trop puisqu'il était accompagné d'un sourire que Byakuya n'arrivait pas à totalement s'expliquer. Ce n'était pas de la moquerie, il y avait quelque chose de malicieux dans l'inflexion de sa voix.

- Renji...

Le chef de clan fit mine de ne pas voir la petite moue déçu que le roux cacha rapidement en soupirant.

- J'ai reçu votre message, voilà les dossiers.

C'est à ce moment que Byakuya sut que quelque chose n'allait pas, il posa un regard perçant sur le tatoué en le remerciant, il releva cependant un sourcil.

- Et que disait ce message?

Ils échangèrent un regard, Renji parut un peu interloqué...

- De revenir de suite avec les dossiers à traiter.

- Quand l'as tu reçu? Demanda le chef de clan, ce qui inquiéta un peu Renji sur sa santé mentale.

Nouveau silence.

- Il y a trois quart d'heure.

- Y avait-il quelque chose d'inhabituelle?

Renji réfléchit intensément.

- Rien hormis le fait que Rikichi est passé deux quart d'heure à lui courir après... Il a vraiment du mal avec les papillons de l'enfer.

Le chef de clan releva un sourcil, tiquant enfin.

- C'est un papillon de l'enfer qui t'as transférer cet ordre?

Renji mit quelques secondes de plus à comprendre, puis acquiesça c'est ce moment que choisit Mokona pour toquer à la porte.

- Le Soutaicho est arrivé, il vous fait savoir qu'il vous attend dans la salle de réunion pour prendre le thé que vous lui aviez promit.

Mokona cacha le tic de sa joue derrière un ton un peu guindé, Byakuya acquiesça le plus normalement du monde.

- Dit lui que nous arrivons de suite...

- Dois-je faire porter des plateaux pour les invités en plus?

Elle capta l'éclair de surprise derrière la barrière du masque du chef de clan, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous droit, Byakuya-sama, le Conseil attendra des comptes rapide du déplacement du Soutaicho au sein du manoir ainsi que de ces invités de marque.

Le brun se leva brutalement.

- Je suppose que nous avons suffisamment fait attendre le Soutaicho, Renji. Tu peux te dispenser du service Mokona.

Byakuya prit les devant suivit de peu par le roux qui se demandait pourquoi le Soutaicho avait prit tant de liberté et quel genre de mauvaise nouvelle il était venu leur apporter cette fois puisque ce ne pouvait en être autrement dans le fond. Ils auraient l'occasion de le savoir bien assez tôt...

…

La salle de réunion du clan Kuchiki accueillit dans un silence presque religieux l'arrivée du chef de clan, celui-ci eut l'impression d'assister au déroulement d'une mauvaise pièce de théâtre en découvrant ceux qui l'attendait. Il releva doucement un sourcil en découvrant la présence du Soutaicho, accompagné d'un peu trop près par ce maudit chat. La capitaine de la Deuxième Division canalisait mal son impatience en faisant quelques pas, mais le comble fut de découvrir la présence non moins surprenante d'un moine. Setona, camarade malgré lui de Renji se tenant le dos droit et visiblement des plus embarrassé.

Ce petit groupe se tourna avec un début d'impatience vers les deux shinigami de la Sixième, et Renji su à ce moment précis qu'il aurait voulut être autre part. Très loin en l'occurrence.

- Kuchiki-taïcho, Abaraï-fukutaïcho.

Yamamoto fit entendre sa voix de centaure, et par cette salutation indiquait qu'il s'adressait avant tout aux shinigami sous le couvert du Gotei 13.

Le chef de clan se tint dans une immobilité presque douloureuse sans pour autant répondre, Renji se tint un peu en retrait tentant de comprendre ce que Setona pouvait bien faire avec trois shinigami au sein du manoir Kuchiki. Quatre raisons pour lesquelles séparément il risquait bien plus qu'une petite remontrance.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que l'heure est grave, Kuchiki-taïcho.

Renji fixa un point que lui seul semblait voir, Byakuya ne tiqua pas.

- J'ai bien cru le comprendre. A quoi rime cette réunion au sein du manoir Kuchiki. Finit par demander Byakuya.

- Cette affaire, j'ai bien peur ne peux être traiter au sein du Gotei, j'ai donc prit la liberté de fixer les pourparlers ici.

Yamamoto se redressa un peu, Soi Fon qui c'était arrêtée d'arpenter la pièce fixa son attention sur le roux. C'est à ce moment que le chef de clan se rendit compte que le moine en question était assit à un siège de distance des shinigami et que le chat se tenait elle aussi un peu en retrait.

- De quoi s'agit-il? Reprit le chef de clan.

- C'est en effet le but de notre visite, comprendre de quoi il s'agit, Kuchiki-taïcho...

Yamamoto posa un silence, puis ouvrit lentement les yeux.

- Et nous espérons que vous nous aiderez à éclaircir ce mystère Abaraï Renji ou devrais-je dire... «Kagutshi».

Le titre fit sursauter le roux, Byakuya se retint difficilement de lui jeter un coup d'œil se demandant où tout cela allait les mener.

- Nous vous écoutons... Reprit Yamamoto.

Comme si l'ordre lui avait été donné, Soi Fon prit aussitôt la parole.

- Depuis près de trois mois une série de phénomène suspect ne cesse de s'étendre au sein du Seireitei. Des zones de dépressions de reiatsu au sein du Rukongaï sont apparut et ne cesse de s'étendre à l'heure actuelle sans que l'on comprenne le pourquoi. La Dixième Division en collaboration avec la Douzième ont été chargé de cette affaire. Après un certain nombre d'investigation sur place, la Douzième Division en a déduit que les différentes zones de ce phénomène prenaient naissance au sein des quatre Grands Temples.

Le Soutaicho fit un geste qui interrompit la jeune femme.

- Vous ne semblez pas surprit de cette révélation, je me trompe Abaraï Renji?

Le roux resta impassible, et Byakuya ne savait pas comment interpréter le fait qu'il nomme Renji par son ancien nom.

- En quoi cela me concerne t-il? Finit par demander le roux impassible.

Yamamoto acquiesça et la capitaine reprit.

- Voilà une semaine que le Gotei 13 n'a plus de nouvelle de Hitsugaya-Taïcho... Son dernier signalement remonte aux portes du Temple de Fudô.

Un silence pesant tomba, Yamamoto releva un sourcil.

- Comprenez vous ce que cela veux dire?

- Jamais le Temple ne ferait délibérément du mal à un shinigami et encore moins à un capitaine...

Lâcha froidement le roux, cependant son regard se posa sur Setona.

- Cela est vrai... L'autre moine baissa les yeux sur la table en confirmant Renji

- La disparition du capitaine de la Dixième Division est un fait assez préoccupant cependant ce n'est pas l'unique motif à notre présence. Conclut Yamamoto.

Il posa un regard des plus insistant sur le roux comme si il essayait de lire aux travers de la moindre de ses réactions.

- Nous sommes à peut près certain que le capitaine Hitsugaya c'est entretenu avec vous peu de temps avant sa disparition, je me trompe?

Renji ne vacilla pas, sa réponse sonna des plus formel.

- Je ne sais pas où il se trouve...

- Savez vous où se trouve le pilier du Temple de Fudô? Demanda le capitaine de la Première division. Setona fixa intensément Renji alors que le vieil homme lissait doucement sa barbe en questionnant le roux.

- Je l'ignore.

Yamamoto se figea, la franchise avec laquelle Renji livrait son ignorance en était désarmante.

- Il est peu commun pour le Kagutshi d'un temple d'en ignorer l'emplacement. Souffla Yamamoto en plissant les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas Kagutshi. Finit par lâcher nerveusement Renji en fusillant Yamamoto comme s'il c'était retenu depuis le début de le faire.

- Si vous chercher des réponses il vaut mieux allez interroger Kaïne-sama. C'est le responsable du Temple et je suis sûr qu'il acceptera de répondre à vos...

- Suffit! La voix de Yamamoto claqua avec force.

Sa brusque colère ébranla les murs comme toutes les personnes présentes. La main du Soutaicho se resserra fermement autour du pommeau de son bâton qui ne le quittait jamais.

- Je ne suis pas venu gober vos phrases toutes faîtes. Reprit-il d'une voix redevenu calme.

- Je veux des réponses à mes questions, elles sont nombreuses et le temps nous manque... Vous êtes la clé.

- Je ne suis pas moine. Reprit Renji d'une voix devenu pâle, avant de rajouter:

- Les affaires du Temple ne me concerne plus.

- Où se trouve le pilier du Temple de Fudô? Demanda de nouveau Yamamoto.

Seul un silence lui répondit, il ne sembla pas se formaliser.

- Dit nous quelle est la bonne question Renji et nous te la poserons.

Le chat éleva enfin la voix, elle aussi souhaitait avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Renji sembla se refermer totalement.

- Admettons que tu ne puisses nous dire où se trouve ce pilier... Que peux tu nous dire sur ce pilier? Que peux tu nous dire sur tous les autres piliers? Finalement Yoruichi semblait poser les bonnes questions. Le roux se figea, il dévisagea les personnes présentes.

- Que voulez vous savoir? Je sais ce que vous pourriez retrouver dans les livres et rien de plus.

- C'est faux et tu le sais Renji, tu sais plus... Tu sais tout. Tu es le Kagutshi.

Pour la première fois Setona ouvrit enfin la bouche.

- Je n'arrive même pas à croire que tu puisses affirmer ne pas savoir où se trouve le pilier!

L'autre moine était aigre, agacé, énervé. Il fallut un moment pour que Renji comprenne... Qu'il avait peur.

- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais rien trouver... Finit par souffler Renji à son adresse.

- As tu seulement chercher? Au lieu d'envoyer un malheureux shinigami à sa perte!

La tension monta entre eux.

- Tu as suivit la même formation que moi Setona! Tu sais ce que je sais pauvre idiot! Tu es aussi apte que moi à être Kagutshi! Lâcha énerver Renji. Celui-ci se leva brutalement.

- C'EST VRAI! J'AURAIS DÛ L'ÊTRE! Il reprit brutalement son souffle et ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Ceux qui ne le connaissait pas crurent entendre de la jalousie, alors que le roux ne voyait que de la colère.

- Mais je ne le suis pas Renji. Il secoua vainement la tête avant de poursuivre :

- C'est toi qu'ils ont choisit. Setona ouvrit enfin les yeux.

- Tu es le seul capable de répondre.

Renji pâlit, Yoruichi soupira.

- Je ne sais rien... Le maître du pilier est Kaïne-sama.

Cela sonnait comme une formidable impasse.

- Alors que savez-vous? Finit par demander Yamamoto.

Cependant se fut de nouveau l'autre moine qui parla.

- Qu'il y a les piliers tenus par les quatre Temple, et qu'ont en commun les piliers Renji? Setona s'énerva et répondit avec agacement, il l'interpellait de nouveau.

- Devine! Qu'est ce qui rassemble ces quatre piliers? … Othel. Les quatre piliers ont en commun le culte d'Othel, ton culte.

Byakuya était devenu un simple spectateur et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il posa enfin son regard sur Renji, pour la première fois le chef de clan sembla réagir.

- Est ce vrai? Finit par demander froidement Kuchiki.

Renji semblait stupéfait, mais il devait se rendre à la réalité.

- Oui. Il semblait éteint.

Yamamoto ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et se pencha cette fois ci vers lui.

- L'interrogation est: Que se passe t-il?

- Excellente question!Yoruichi semblait être arrivée elle aussi à bout et se leva en reprenant.

- Renji qu'arrive t-il à cette gamine?

Sans que personne ne s'y attende le chef de clan prit de nouveau la parole.

- Renji à abandonner tout ses droits en tant que moine en entrant à l'Académie pour devenir shinigami. Je ne vois pas en quoi il pourrait répondre, si il est question de culte pourquoi ne pas se tourner vers les responsables. Ce culte doit t'être connu Shihouin.

Byakuya posa un regard brûlant sur le chat qui le dévisagea, et qui sembla s'énerver.

- Bien sûr que j'aurais put répondre! Si seulement il s'agissait d'une déesse...

- Crois tu que le moment est choisit de discriminer les autres? Souligna Byakuya juste à propos.

- Je ne discrimine pas! S'insurgea la femme chat.

- Cette chose n'est rien de plus qu'une gamine! Ce n'est pas une divinité! Je n'arrive même pas à croire qu'elle puisse avoir la moindre implication dans cette affaire! Othel est une mascarade!

Yamamoto laissa transparaître un signe de contrariété en tirant brièvement sa barbe, Setona roula les yeux au ciel.

- Alors que l'on m'explique pourquoi elle a un culte si ce n'est pas une déesse.

La demande du chef de clan sembla dicter par le bon sens, Renji finit par soupirer.

- Par ce qu'on la déifié... C'est vrai... On ne parle pas vraiment de culte pour Othel, mais de stèle.

Yoruichi plissa les yeux comme si elle tentait de canaliser sa fureur.

- Et maintenant explique moi ce que cette enfant peut bien avoir comme influence sur tout le Seireitei! Ce n'est même pas une déesse de second rang!

- Qui est Othel? Finit par demander le chef de clan.

Setona répondit à la question par une citation.

- « _Mais il advint qu'Othel ne retrouva pas sa route..._»

Le brun fronça un peu les sourcils, Renji finit par l'éclairer.

- Othel, est la fille du roi. Une fille perdu... L'Innocence, perdu. Cela remonte au début, c'est même la base de tout. Othel n'a jamais retrouvée sa route.

- Ce n'est qu'une légende. Surenchérit Yoruichi en se rasseyant.

- C'est le seul point commun des quatre Temples. Conclut Setona, avant de reprendre de nouveau :.

- C'est la clé de toute cette histoire et tu le sais Renji.

Qu'avait-il à s'acharner sur le roux. L'autre moine se leva à son tour il fit quelques pas.

- Je te l'ai dit, Kaïne-sama ne voit plus rien... Mais maintenant que j'y pense tu n'as pas été surprit Renji... Lorsque je t'ai dit qu'_Elle_ pleurait. Je t'ai parlé de présage, de larmes de sang et tu n'as pas été surprit... C'est parce que tu le savais Renji. Tu savais que du sang perlait des paupières de la stèle. Tu n'as même pas cherché à aller vérifier sur place!

L'accusation plana.

- Admet que j'ai de quoi m'inquiéter non? Les piliers se dérègle au moment où la statue pleure, mais toi tu reste totalement indifférent... Tu savais Renji.

La colère du roux était visible, il dévisagea l'autre moine et secoua la tête en signe de dépit.

- Arrête Setona tu ne sais vraiment pas de quoi tu parles! C'est...

Renji sembla ne pas trouver les mots, il scruta l'un après l'autre les shinigami présent.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire!

Le roux se détourna brutalement comme s'il voulait quitter la pièce, Setona bouscula sa chaise.

- Tu vas encore fuir! Te détourner de ta tâche!

- TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE C'EST!

Renji avait presque hurlé, il fit face à Setona. Les shinigami, eux, souhaitaient éclaircir la situation.

- Elle a toujours pleuré! Elle ne fait que ça! Othel n'est que larmes! Le temple d'Othel...

Il inspira pour calmer son énervement. Cet idiot n'avait pas muri d'un centième depuis qu'il l'avait laissé.

- Setona... Elle est perdue, ce n'est même pas une déesse, son temple ce n'est qu'une façon de ne pas l'oublier. Elle est condamnée à tenter de rentrer chez elle pour l'éternité!

Renji soupira profondément en fronçant les sourcils.

- Être Kagutshi Setona, c'est passé sa vie à se souvenir de celle que tous oublie.

Le roux s'assombrit, furieux.

- Je ne veux pas de cette existence, je ne veux pas de ce poids Setona, mais ça tu ne l'as jamais comprit. Tu n'as jamais comprit qui était vraiment Othel.

- Quel est le rapport avec les piliers?

Demanda platement Soi Fon, brisant la tension, rappelant au moines qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et que leur querelle était sans doute déplacé.

- Les piliers ont faillit à leurs tâches, ils n'ont pas put protéger Othel et la ramener. Conclut froidement Setona.

- Voilà ce qui rassemble les piliers... Mais si elle a toujours pleurer Renji, pourquoi ces larmes de sang aujourd'hui? Questionna de nouveau le moine.

Le roux se massa les paupières.

- Tu n'as jamais comprit les textes. Les larmes de sang sont pour son père... Lorsqu'elle le supplie.

«_Le sang est versé sur le délicat visage de l'Innocence lorsqu'elle supplie son père de ne pas faire souffrir_»

- Au risque de paraître fort stupide cela ne répond pas à ma question: Quel est le rapport avec les piliers? Reprit Soi Fon agacé.

- Que ce bout de granite verse le sang par des pores de son corps est une chose! Mais en quoi cela a t-il un rapport avec le fait que le Seireitei est en train de se vider de tout son reiatsu!

La capitaine de la Deuxième Division grinça des dents.

- Je suis sûr que cela à un rapport avec Othel, ce ne peux être que ça. C'est avec elle que tout a commencé. Reprit Setona buté.

- Pourquoi les piliers absorberaient-ils tout ce reiatsu? Finit par demander Renji à l'autre comme pour lui prouver que c'était absurde.

- Peut-être pour son retour? Hasarda le moine, Renji tressaillit.

- Tu plaisantes! S'écria le roux incrédule.

- Pourquoi cela serait-il impossible?

- Tu n'as vraiment rien comprit au texte! Ou as tu vue écrit qu'elle reviendrait?

Setona acquiesça, avant d'avancer son argument :

- Il a aussi été dit: « ..._ L'Innocence ne retrouverait seule sa route…_» , il a une possibilité Renji.

Renji eut un rire sec.

- Tu fais dire au texte ce que tu veux, mais garde à l'esprit une chose Setona seul se réalise ce qui a été écrit, et nulle part il n'est question de son retour! Et... Supposons que cela soit vrai! Supposons que Othel retrouve son chemin qu'elle revienne enfin... Pourquoi pleure t-elle? Ça ne tient pas debout! Ce n'est pas elle... Renji n'avait pas tord vue sous cet angle.

- Alors quoi? Finit par s'impatienter Yoruichi.

- Cela ne concerne que les piliers... Ce sont les piliers qui s'éveillent, Othel pleure. Poursuivit Renji.

Yamamoto brisa enfin le silence en se redressant, attirant l'attention de tous.

- Si la prophétie est juste, si les piliers en sont les uniques fautifs et qu'il faille les détruire... Il demeure une erreur.

La capitaine de la Première division fixa froidement devant lui:

- Les piliers ne sont pas quatre, ils sont cinq. Le silence tomba à cette révélation.

- Où se trouvent le cinquième piliers? Demanda finalement le chef de clan.

- Il n'existe que quatre Grands Temples, qui garde le dernier? Intervint justement Soi Fon.

- Il est en Enfer. Conclut Setona.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi! Rattrapa Renji.

- Où as tu lu ça? Nous parlons du cinquième pilier de la prophétie. Il a été écrit qu'il fut envoyé à l'opposer du ciel, pas en Enfer. Coupa le roux avec l'air de quelqu'un à qui on aurait annoncé qu'il marchait sur la tête.

- Et quel est son opposé si ce n'est l'Enfer? S'énerva Setona.

Renji le regarda avec un début d'effarement presque douloureux.

- Tout ce qui n'est pas le Ciel est son opposé. Ce qui n'est pas en haut n'est pas forcément en bas Setona. Il peut être n'importe où!

Le roux soupira avec agacement.

- Vous n'y comprenez rien...

- Et que faut-il comprendre? S'énerva l'autre moine.

- La logique, tout n'est qu'une question de logique avec la prophétie, avec Othel... Les Piliers... Les piliers qui ont échoué à la protection de l'une des princesses n'étaient pas de vulgaire colonne de marbre garder par des Temples. « _Les cinq étaient les piliers protecteurs, inébranlables de la Royauté, ils étaient gardiens de cinq portes_.» Ils étaient de chairs et de sang! Si nous parlons de la prophétie d'Othel, si il est question du retour de la princesse et de ses larmes. Il ne s'agit pas de détruire les quatre « portes de souffle » qui remplissent le Seireitei!

Un silence tomba, comme si on essayait de comprendre ce que Renji voulait dire.

- C'est à n'y rien comprendre, ces piliers sont ils fait de marbre ou de sang?

L'abeille se tourna vers le roux, Setona sembla lui aussi perdu, Renji soupira.

- Les deux. Ils ont été gardiens, et lorsqu'ils ont faillit... Ont a reprit leurs titres pour nommer le cœur des Temples.

- Bien donc à l'heure actuelle ce sont ces colonnes de marbre qui sont en train de siphonner la force vitale du Seireitei. Reprit Soi Fon, Renji dû acquiescer à contre cœur.

- Donc nous allons éliminer ces piliers -là. Poursuivit et conclut la capitaine de la Deuxième.

- Non. Coupa Renji.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, cela ne peut pas être aussi facile. Renji semblait tenir quelque chose, alors que Soi Fon évacuait de nouveau son stress en faisant quelques pas.

- C'est une question de logique. Trancha froidement l'Abeille avant de demander énervée au plus haut point :

- Pourquoi, non?

- Parce que ce sont ces Piliers qui tiennent les portes. Soupira Yamamoto en baissant la tête. La nouvelle sembla tomber comme une guillotine dans le climat tendu. Une nouvelle de taille !

- Je parle des portes du palais Royale.

- Et de toute façon cela ne servirait à rien... Nous ne savons pas où se trouve le cinquième piliers, nulle ne le sait. Conclut le roux.

De nouveau le silence s'installa, cet réunion semblait avoir soulevé plus de question que de réponse. Le roux finit par briser la tension.

- Quelque chose se passe... Quelque chose d'assez horrible pour faire Othel verser des larmes de sang... Il n'y a qu'une seule personne à l'effrayer à ce point. Finit par murmurer Renji pensif.

- Je ne vois qu'une raison... «_Le sang est versé sur le délicat visage de l'Innocence lorsqu'elle supplie son père de ne pas faire souffrir_» Elle ne pleure que pour lui... Le Roi. La réponse Setona à cette énigme... D 'après toi. Que peut-il y avoir de pire que les Démons?

A l'instant où Renji allait émettre une réponse des plus folle et insensé, l'onde de reiatsu fit trembler en entier le Seireitei. Les shinigami présent dans la pièce se figèrent, la première pensée de Renji fut que ce devait être la fin. Les alarmes du Gotei 13 résonnèrent jusque dans les bas fond du Rukongaï, tous les shinigami se tournèrent vers la zone où venait d'apparaître les pressions spirituelles. Yamamoto se leva de son siège, fixant la grande fenêtre ouverte.

- Nous n'avons plus le temps.

Au dessus de la place où c'était tenue le Sokyoku que Kurosaki avait brisé afin de libérer Rukia, la porte déchira le ciel. L'encre se répandit sur le blanc immaculé de la page.

«_Au commencement était la fin, au commencement était _

_Aizen Sosuke _

_et __avec lui commença la fin de la famille Royale»_

**_O.o.O.o.O.o.O_**

**_And that's all ?_**

**_O.o.O.o.O.o.O_**

C'est la fin! Comment ça c'est pas fini? Bah si, ma première partie est bouclé! Une autre bataille final va commencer... Je suis toute heureuse! JE ne pensais pas réussir mais c'est fait, je suis arrivé où je voulais! Renji et Byakuya on du mouron à se faire! Je me demande si j'en fais pas un peu trop? Je vous rassure les scènes de bataille ne seront pas pour l'immédiat! Dans cette histoire j'ai quand même perdu Toshiro, je vais devoir aller le récupérer! C'est le début d'un cataclysme, au final toute cette partie sur notre noble et notre fukutaicho favori n'est qu'un long prélude à la suite qui n'en est pas moins surprenant! Bon j'avoue c'est vraiment pas une façon de couper! Mais …;

Entre nous, il faut du courage pour me suivre dans mes délires. Ce n'est que l'Acte I, donc le début des combat ne sera pas de tout repos car l'ennemi n'est pas là où on peut l'attendre! Il me reste un chapitre en bonus à offrir à mes plus fidèle! Ensuite j'ouvre une autre porte. Mais promit je ne perd pas le fil! Tout est prévus!


	47. Chapter 47: Intermède

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disreali

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas ma propriété... *Récite Béli sur un ton monocorde* Bon, maintenant je peux avoir une chance d'avoir une réponse pour ma demande?

Il est temps de tourner la page de cette première partie de mon acte I. Et pour une fois changeons de résumé, et faisons en sorte que notre regard se jette au-delà de l'abîme.

Résumé: La folie est la maladie la plus universelle qui soit. Elle nous guette tous, c'est un gouffre béant au bord duquel nous marchons sans cesse… Son symptôme le plus répandu est d'être persuadé que la majorité de l'humanité, tout comme soit- même, reste sain d'esprit.

Il fut écrit

Chapitre ? : Intermède.

Le bruit rythmique résonne comme une mécanique.

_Clic… Clic… Clic… Tac…_

_Clic… Clic… Clic… Tac…_

_Clic… __Clic… Clic… Tac…_

La trotteuse tourne, file discrètement, étouffant son propre son comme honteuse de son propre décalage. Une nouvelle fois, au détour de la fin de son cycle, elle trébuche…

_Clic… Clic… Clic… Tac…_

_Clic… Clic… Clic… Tac…_

_Clic… Clic… __Clic… Tac…_

Le temps… Tout est une histoire de temps. Au commencement se fut la première chose :

Le temps.

Ce temps qui file… Ce temps qu'il file. Un sourire étire ses lèvres pâles. Parfois il lève son attention vers la trotteuse captive, il ne l'entend plus vraiment par dessus le bruit de métronome.

« _**Le Temps file, file le temps, le temps filé, déjà coupé.**_** »**

Il ne sait plus d'où lui vient cette phrase. Parfois il croit se souvenir l'avoir lui-même inventé, parfois il croit entendre quelqu'un le lui apprendre.

Plus rien n'a vraiment d'importance.

La pièce beigne dans une lumière si pure et éblouissante qu'elle en devient vaporeuse. Elle inonde tout, submerge les hauts piliers qui soutiennent une voûte sous laquelle tous devraient se courber. Tous… Même le Temps.

L'homme souris, du moins, il ne fait que ça, il n'a jamais cessé de le faire. Ecoutant distraitement ce son qui envahit l'espace et fait vibrer l'air.

_Clic… Clic… Clic… Tac…_

_Clic… Clic… Clic… Tac…_

_Clic… Clic… __Clic… Tac…_

Une nouvelle fois, la trotteuse trébuche et repart, c'est elle qui le fait sourire, elle continue de se débattre et de lutter. Il sourit contre le Temps.

Il ne sait à quand cela remonte, bien avant le début du Temps. Il ne sait plus quand il l'a attrapé, ce frêle oiseau cassé que l'on nomme Temps, et qu'il l'a enfermé dans ce cadran. Parfois il doute, ne se rappelant plus si c'est lui qui l'avait tenu le premier, ou l'inverse. Il ne sait plus de quoi se souvenir, mais cela n'a plus d'importance non plus.

Puisque c'est le Temps qui le fait oublier, quoique… Non, elle ne peut plus rien sur lui, il en a volé l'essence et la garde au creux de son âme. Ce Temps qui se débat au point que les chiffres sur le cadran palissent et disparaissent, ce Temps ne peut plus rien.

Il en a volé l'essence, comme il en a volé le sens. Alors il sourit…

« _**Le Temps file, file le temps, le temps filé, déjà coupé.**_** »**

La trotteuse trébuche dans le vide et le métier à tisser continue de tourner. Ses captivent s'activent inlassablement, elles ne sont plus que des marionnettes du métier à tisser, elles tissent, tirent, mesurent et coupent. Et le doux son le berce.

Il lui semble l'avoir toujours entendu, ce rythme infernal sur lequel le Temps a apprit à se mouvoir. Il écoute immobile, une mélopée métallique ancestrale, se rompre encore et encore avec ce bruit de cisailles.

Elles se plient, se courbent et se rompent avec le temps qui défile.

Aucune d'elles ne souhaitent que leur geôlier ne s'approche, alors elles continuent captives éternel de cette prison stérile. Elles sont trois :

Atropos, Lachésis, Clotos.

Ce sont leurs noms pour maintenant et pour l'éternité… Un nom qu'on leur a attribué comme celle présente avant elles, comme celle après elles. Ils leurs arrivent parfois de se regarder et à ce moment là, la roue semble sur le point de dérailler…

Combien de temps allaient-elles tenir ? Combien avant que vienne le bout réel de leur force ?

C'est un tableau sur-réelle, absurde même, ces trois femme pliées au métier à tisser depuis une éternité, et debout dans la même pièce, leur Cerbère garde une prestance bienveillante.

-Consul…

La voix hésitante vient troublée le silence qu'elles gardent.

Tout d'un coup c'est un pur sacrilège qui résonne dans cette pièce, cette voix blasphématoire qui n'y a pas sa place. Ses cheveux d'un blond platine ont un éclat aussi vaporeux que la lumière, le même sourire figé en un rictus ne vacille pas une seconde sur son visage.

Le messager venu troubler sa garde reste à trois pas de lui.

Il a à peine osé pénétrer, il retient encore son souffle. Ce n'est qu'un garde sans doute le moins chanceux du palais, auquel on a ordonné d'aller quérir le seul qu'il ne faut jamais déranger. Il semble d'un certain âge, pas assez jeune pour susciter la pitié, et pas assez vieux pour éveiller la bienveillance. Il a les cheveux coupé en brosse, et on sent l'anxiété et la peur qui émane de lui. L'homme garde les paupières clauses, il incline avec lenteur la tête comme si la trotteuse venait de lui souffler quelques mots. Le Consul vit dans un autre monde que personne ne suhaite entrevoir.

-Consul…

Le messager est téméraire pour oser insister, ce qui ne c'était pas vue depuis son prédécesseur. S'il pouvait, il serait partit en hurlant, mais la terreur le piège sur place. Il savait que l'autre se fichait bien de lui, on ne retiendrait même pas son nom. Après tout, il n'est que messager, rien de plus, son regard coulissa sur les trois créatures torturées. On entendait perpétuellement tourner le roué, jour et nuit, inlassablement. Et avant de les voir, il avait toujours crû au mythe. Mais elles étaient là, Fleurs exotiques, et pour qu'elles ne troublent jamais l'écho du métier on leur avait mutilé la voix.

Les gardiennes du Temps étaient les plus à plaindre, même les vestales se reposaient.

La dernière d'entre elles à avoir lâché le métier c'était vue ouverte sur le fil même du roué.

Le consul fit la moue, il fallait toujours qu'on le dérange ! Le dernier imbécile avait distrait ses muses.

-Parle… L'ordre lui tordit les entrailles, la voix était flânant.

-La statue, Consul… La statue pleure…

Les mots avaient trébucher de ses lèvres, sa gorge sèche avait coassé l'information dont il avait du mal à croire. Mais surtout... Il ne voulait pas mourir. Le consul leva un sourcil et sans se tourner sembla se parler à lui-même en un murmure qui n'en était pas un:

-Déjà?

La question surgit de ses lèvres avec un semblant de surprise.

La dernière fois remontait à plus de huit cents ans, mais il n'en avait pas conscience, pour lui cela ne datait pas. Sur son hôtel, «Othel » versait de nouveau des larmes sanguinolentes.

Qu'y pouvait-il ? Pourquoi ne l'avait on pas écrit plus tôt ? ... Qu'elle se perdrait.

Au moins, on aurait évité d'y envoyer des hommes. Mais il y a longtemps qu'il ne s'interroge plus.

-On… On m'a dit de vous prévenir… Avant de voir le Roi.

La voix le surprit encore, il en avait oublier l'existence de cette erreur qui s'adressait à lui. Il espérait que l'autre lui laisserait au moins la vie pour finir sa mission. Le messager ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, disparaître. Chaque fibre de son corps criait contre la présence de son supérieur.

Enfin, celui-ci se tourna vers lui et à la même seconde, il aurait préféré que le Consul ne lui offre pas un tel présent avant de prendre la parole s'adressant pour la première fois à un simple soldat:

-Il n'en est plus question.

Le sourire étira encore plus le coin de ses lèvres, l'albinos eut une sorte de mouvement gracieux avec l'inclinaison de sa tête.

-Je vous relève de cet ordre.

Le malheureux sentit ses entrailles se givrer sur place. Le signe était beaucoup trop grave pour ne pas en avertir le Roi ! Mais pas une minute il ne songea à s'insurger. Se demandant simplement s'il en sortirait vivant.

Le Gardien soupira pour lui-même. Il fallait bien que cette écervelée refasse parler d'elle !

Alors que le roué venait tout juste de reprendre son rythme…

A moins que ce ne fut le signale ?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, depuis très longtemps son expression se modifia pour une moue désapprobatrice, avec une mobilité qui aurait effrayé tout ceux qui l'avait connut.

-N'est ce pas malheureux… La princesse pleure de nouveau.

Le messager se mit à trembler convulsivement, mais son supérieur ne le remarqua pas, se demandant s'il devait prendre la peine de quitter son poste.

Ce n'était pas la première ni la dernière fois que cela se produisait.

Le Consul était en pleine réflexion lorsque les cloches sonnèrent la nouvelle, et à son grand damne… La trotteuse se figea nette, l'onde des échos fit vibrer l'atmosphère en entier.

_Clic… Clic… Clic…_

« _**Le Temps file, file le temps, le temps filé, dé… »**_

Le silence qui tomba fut comme une chope, l'albinos se tourna vers elles. Le roué continuait de tourner sans un bruit sous l'impulsion cinétique de l'habitude. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, laissant tomber ses prunelles sur la coupable.

Elle tenait la toge au niveau de sa poitrine, sa peau caramel c'était marbré d'une couleur terne, ses yeux d'or fixait le vide, respirant difficilement. Un filé de sang passa la commissure de ses lèvres et tâcha sa robe immaculée.

Le bruit de son corps s'échouant sur le sol de marbre avait quelque chose d'obscène d'étoffe froissé. Ses pupilles tournées vers la voûte s'obstinaient à se dilater, les soubresauts à secouer son corps, et ses mains à tordre l'étoffe comme dans l'espoir d'y arracher la douleur de sa poitrine. Les gargouillis qui moururent de sa gorge mutilée ressemblaient à des grondements de fauve blessé. Cette lutte instinctive contre la mort venue l'arracher avait l'emprunte de la violence. Le dernier sursaut convulsif de son agonie fut accompagné d'une larme et d'un sourire de libération. Les deux autres femmes la fixaient comme si elles avaient reprit un peu de vie en voyant cette mort. Sans vraiment réagir, ni bouger, elles savaient la délivrance sonnée.

Il regarda froidement le corps étendu…

Elle avait bien choisit son moment, de toute façon il devait quitter son poste.

Elles étaient bien l'une des seules choses qu'il détestait… Ces gardiennes inutile et fragile, si faible et retord. Il suffisait de si peu pour qu'elles se brisent comme du cristal. Son cœur n'avait pas supporté l'onde de l'écho et elle était morte alors qu'il explosait dans sa poitrine, il ne songea pas une seconde à la douleur qu'elle avait dû éprouver. Il fallait bien qu'elle meurt.

Lorsqu'il se tourna pour quitter la pièce, le messager avait déjà détalé depuis bien longtemps. Sans porter la moindre attention aux deux autres, il sortit. N'esquivant pas un geste au bruit des deux autres corps se débattant à leurs tours contre la mort.

Après tout, les Moires n'étaient-elles pas liées par l'âme ? En mourant, elle avait entraînée ses sœurs.

Il était juste profondément ennuyé de savoir que son Temps c'était arrêté, sachant qu'à son retour, elles auraient été remplacé…

Il songea qu'il aurait dû écrire que les moires ne pouvaient pas mourir…

**0.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O And that's all?**

Je sais que ce chapitre tombe comme un rideau, quoique… Mais il me permet de clôturer sans vraiment le faire la première partie de l'acte. J'en ai fini pour l'instant avec le couple Bya/Ren. Je remercie ceux qui me lisent et m'encourage à continuer. J'espère avoir piqué assez sérieusement votre curiosité pour m'assurer votre attention pour la suite. Je sais que ça va paraître décousu mais je reste sur un schéma de boule de neige. Donc même si cette deuxième partie peut paraitre totalement « Out », ce n'est qu'une illusion. J'ai décidé de me pencher pour la suite sur un autre mécanisme.

Je serais essentiellement centré sur du Yachiru/Kenpachi. ( è.é Non ! ce n'est pas un couple dans le sens que vous l'entendez !) Cependant cette partie sera inégale, je ne pense pas faire autant de chapitre que le Bya/Ren.

Cette partie II sera nommée « Les cendres d'un phénix »

Tout comme j'ai baptisé pour ceux qui ont porté un peu d'attention la partie I « Comme l'air que je respire... » Donc je vais sans doute changer le titre pour un cigle de ce genre: I.F.E « Les cendres d'un Phénix » ( I.F.E : pour Il Fut écrit)

Je vous remercie donc ! Au prochain chapitre !


End file.
